Le sang des Anciens
by Nerk0s
Summary: Alors qu'Harry s'apprête à commencer sa quatrième année, il se trouve pris dans un tourbillon d'événements improbables. Entre adoption et tentatives de meurtre, il devra gérer le Tournois des Trois Sorciers, les trahisons et une annonce des plus choquante. Mais rien n'est jamais simple pour un Potter, et bientôt il sera trainé bien malgré lui dans une aventure mythique. HP/FD.
1. I - Un été chez les Dursley

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages -sauf les miens, bien sûr- appartiennent à J.K. Rowling -notre déesse-.

* * *

 _Cette histoire se base sur la quatrième année d'Harry, mais vous ne trouverez que très peu de similarités avec le livre en dehors des grands détails (coupe du monde de Quidditch - Tournois des Trois Sorciers). Si vous vous attendez à lire une version de la Coupe de Feu telle que dans les livres originaux, simplement revu avec des personnages aux caractères différents, avec des relations différentes, etc. passez votre chemin._

 _ **Pairing:** Le couple principal de cette histoire -celui responsable du label 'romance'- sera Harry/Fleur. Il y aura au minimum deux autres couples importants dans l'histoire, mais je vous laisse la surprise de les découvrir en temps voulu._

 _ **Bashing:** Il y aura un bashing:Weasley (Ron-Ginny-Molly) ainsi qu'un bashing:Dumbledore. En ce qui concerne la famille Weasley, j'espère éviter de tomber dans le 'les roux sont des crevards qui ne pensent qu'à la fortune et la gloire' que j'ai lu trop souvent dans les fanfictions avec du bashing:W. Ils ne seront pas aussi bons que dans les livres, mais ils garderont un côté humain -comme tous les autres personnages-. Ils seront des pourritures, mais ils ne seront pas que ça non plus._

 _ **Rating:** J'ai choisi un rating M pour le langage assez cru qu'il y aura dans certains chapitres, ainsi que pour certaines scènes -violentes ou sexuelles- qui seront tout de même précisées en début de chapitre (si le sang, les tripes, la tuerie et le sexe de ne vous intéressent pas, ça vous permettra de passer le chapitre sans avoir la mauvaise surprise de le découvrir au milieu de votre lecture)._

 _ **Note de l'Auteur:** Ceci est ma première fanfiction depuis...très longtemps en fait, près de deux ans maintenant (quatre même, puisque je ne peux décemment pas considérer ma dernière fanfiction comme un réel travail aboutit). J'espère très sincèrement que cette histoire vous plaira. Le rythme de publication n'est pas encore décidé, j'entame ma cinquième -et dernière- année d'étude sous peu, et selon le niveau de travail que j'aurais à fournir je posterais soit un chapitre toutes les semaines, soit un toutes les deux semaines (pour ce dernier point, je vous tiendrais au courant dans les futurs chapitres)._

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre I - Un été chez les Dursley.**

 _"Take a deep breath. It's just a bad day, not a bad life"_

* * *

Little Whinging, une ville aisée de la banlieue sud de Londres où chaque maison semblait fabriquée à l'identique dans un style caractéristique d'après-guerre, dormait dans un silence paisible. La chaude nuit du milieu du mois de juillet ne semblait aucunement déranger les habitants du comté du Surrey. Plus précisément, les moldus vivant dans ce lieu ne semblaient pas être dérangés outre mesure par l'atmosphère lourde qui englobait la ville depuis plusieurs jours.

Au quatre Privet Drive, enfermé dans l'ancienne chambre délabrée de son cousin, Harry ne partageait pas le sommeil tranquille des centaines de milliers de personnes du voisinage. A chaque fois que la fatigue semblait le gagner et qu'il laissait ses paupières se fermer, il sentait son cœur s'emballer comme pour le garder éveiller, il le sentait gonfler à tel point que sa poitrine devenait une prison prête à exploser sous la pression. Cependant, une fois qu'il reprenait ses esprits et chassait Morphée, la sensation disparaissait aussi tôt, laissant place à un immense vide.

Le jeune Potter en était donc arrivé à faire une bataille de regard avec une fissure dans le plafond de sa chambre, avec l'espoir infime de tomber de fatigue avant de perdre. Un léger soupir lui échappa alors qu'il tendait les mains au-dessus de son visage, paumes vers le plafond. En dehors de ses problèmes de sommeil récurrents et étranges il n'avait, pour une fois, pas grand-chose dont il pouvait se plaindre. Sa famille était égale à elle-même en terme d'affection, pas qu'il s'en plaigne, il ne saurait sûrement pas quoi faire si soudainement sa tante et son oncle devenaient des personnes respectables et aimantes. Mais il n'était plus affamé et épuisé par les corvées. Pétunia continuait de lui donner régulièrement des choses à faire, et il s'occupait toujours de la cuisine sous les mots doux de Vernon et Dudley, mais ça ne lui prenait pas plus de quatre heures par jours. Une nouveauté sans précédent qui lui permettait d'avoir enfin du temps libre pour faire ce qu'il voulait.

Malheureusement, d'être le seul sorcier à des kilomètres, et du fait d'être qui il était, l'ennui l'avait rapidement gagné durant ces journées interminables et ennuyeuses. Il avait donc commencé, depuis quelques jours, la relecture de ses divers manuels de cours qu'il avait emporté avec lui. La pensée lui arracha un sourire amusé, Hermione serait probablement étonnée et ravie de voir qu'il prenait enfin sa scolarité plus au sérieux. A l'inverse, son parrain serait, quant à lui, scandalisé de voir que le fils de son meilleur, et turbulent, ami se plongeait dans les livres comme l'aurait fait Lily. Un doux sourire effleura ses lèvres à la pensée de Sirius.

Il n'avait pas pu partir vivre avec lui comme ils l'avaient prévu au pied du saule cogneur quelques semaines plus tôt, la fuite du rat obligeant le maraudeur à rester un fugitif recherché par toutes les polices magiques. Cependant son parrain n'avait pas voulu que l'été d'Harry ressemble aux précédents, et il avait pris la peine de passer voir Pétunia et Vernon quelques jours avant le retour du garçon dans la famille. Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui avait été dit durant cet entretien, mais il doutait que son parrain ait été très courtois. Être un criminel évadé de prison et recherché, tant dans le monde magique que moldu, doit aider à faire valoir quelques arguments.

"Tu vas perdre" murmura Harry à l'intention de son plafond.

De longues secondes passèrent en silence pendant que le garçon gardait son regard fixé sur la fissure au-dessus de lui. Ses pensées vagabondaient entre ses amis et les nouveaux membres de sa famille qu'il avait découvert cette année, à savoir Sirius et Remus. Même si ce dernier n'était pas vraiment lié à lui comme son parrain, il le considérait comme un oncle et avait bon espoir de pouvoir le revoir pour approfondir cette nouvelle relation. Il retint une grimace au souvenir de la transformation de l'homme et de la course dans la forêt. Il n'avait jamais rien eu contre un peu de sport, mais il n'était pas spécialement fan de la course d'orientation dans une forêt mortelle avec un loup-garou derrière. Mais Remus était un homme qu'il avait appris à apprécier tout au long de l'année, il était calme et réfléchit, et l'apprentissage du sort du patronus les avait considérablement rapproché.

Un éclat de lumière rouge attira l'attention d'Harry une seconde trop tard, alors qu'il se retournait pour voir un sortilège crépitant arriver droit sur lui beaucoup trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse l'éviter. Dans un mouvement automatique il leva les mains pour protéger son visage et ne put que serrer les dents en attendant l'impact. Deux secondes passèrent avant qu'il n'ouvre les yeux avec précaution. Il n'avait rien, pas une marque, aucune trace qu'il ait reçu une quelconque attaque. Se levant rapidement en récupérant la baguette en houx qui dormait sous son oreiller, il scruta attentivement la pièce. Ses fenêtres étaient fermées et intactes, et ne connaissant aucun sortilège qui pouvait traverser les murs sans les endommager, le garçon se concentra sur l'intérieur de la pièce. Il ne savait pas qui avait jeté le sort ni ce qu'il s'était passé, il n'avait rien entendu, pas même un murmure, et même en se concentrant sur chaque détail il ne pouvait rien trouver qui laissait supposer que quelqu'un était entré dans la chambre.

Alors qu'il relâchait légèrement la prise sur sa baguette en se palpant le torse, toujours dénué de blessures, un second éclair attira son attention. Cette fois-ci plus alerte, il eut tout juste le temps de s'écraser sur le sol pour éviter un trait de lumière jaune qui passa à l'endroit exact où il se trouvait quelques secondes plus tôt. Harry resta un instant à sa place, attendant d'autres mouvement, et comme rien ne semblait décider à venir il s'approcha doucement de la fenêtre. Cette fois il était certain d'avoir vu l'attaque venir de l'extérieur, bien qu'il ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi les vitres étaient toujours intactes. Les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent sous la pression qu'il exerçait sur sa baguette et, après un soupir résigné, il ouvrit délicatement la fenêtre en essayant de se faire le plus discret possible. Il laissa quelques secondes s'écouler en se collant contre le mur, attendant une nouvelle salve de sortilèges. Comme rien n'arrivait il glissa un œil discret vers le jardin sur lequel donnait sa chambre. Chaque maison de Privet Drive avait un petit terrain sur une dizaine de mètres, derrière lequel se trouvait une autre maison avec son jardin et ainsi de suite. Le jeune sorcier calcula rapidement l'angle par lequel était arrivé le deuxième sortilège et se risqua à avancer un peu plus vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir son assaillant. Malheureusement il ne pouvait rien voir, l'obscurité cachant une partie des jardins.

Levant les yeux au ciel en priant tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que jamais Hermione n'apprenne ce qu'il allait faire, il prit appuis sur le meuble devant la fenêtre pour s'installer sur le rebord extérieur. Il ne pouvait pas sortir en prenant les escaliers, son oncle ayant barricadé sa porte de chambre sous une dizaine de serrures et cadenas.

"Aux grands mots les grands remèdes" chuchota-t-il alors qu'il lançait un regard effrayé en direction du sol. La pensée d'avoir prit trop de coup sur le crâne l'effleura, mais il préféra se concentrer sur le fait qu'il était aventureux, et non uniquement stupide.

Il n'était qu'au premier étage de la maison, cependant près de quatre mètres le séparait du sol du jardin, et il n'avait pas madame Pomfresh pour lui faire repousser quelques os s'il ratait sa chute. Repensant au fait qu'il y avait probablement quelqu'un voulant sa mort dans le jardin à ses pieds, Harry relativisa en se demandant si faire repousser des os à un mort était réellement utile. Un glapissement d'horreur lui échappa alors qu'il plongeait dans le vide pour échapper à un nouveau sort qui venait de devant lui.

"Harry Potter, l'enfant qui a survécu, mort en tombant dans un buisson." marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en tentant de se relever.

Une douleur sourde lui traversait le dos de part en part et revenait dans son crâne pour bourdonner furieusement dans ses oreilles. Il avait des difficultés à tenir debout mais, malgré tout, restait à l'affût du moindre mouvement.

"Qui est là ?" lança Harry en maudissant sa voix qui trembla sur le dernier mot.

Seul le silence lui répondit. De longues minutes passèrent avec une lenteur angoissante sans qu'il ne voit un seul mouvement dans l'ombre. Il allait renoncer, essayer de retourner dans sa chambre et de se convaincre que le manque de sommeil commençait vraiment à avoir une mauvaise influence sur son cerveau quand un nouvel éclair de lumière attira son attention sur sa droite. Se retournant d'un bond en levant sa baguette, un _expelliarmus_ sur le bout des lèvres, Harry resta bloqué sur place en voyant un autre homme apparaître lentement devant lui. Il avait la couleur et la transparence des fantômes de Poudlard, mais il semblait moins ancré dans le monde que ne l'étaient les esprits. Debout devant lui, l'homme le dépassait de plusieurs centimètres. Il avait une forte carrure et des muscles saillants se dessinaient sous sa chemise partiellement déchirée. Mais la chose qui attirait le plus l'attention du garçon était son visage, carré et couvert de griffures et de saleté, il resplendissait pourtant d'une force à toute épreuve. Une barbe d'une semaine, mal rasée, entourait son visage, ses cheveux noirs courts étant aussi désordonnés que les siens. Ses yeux d'un rouge profond étaient braqués dans ceux, émeraudes, d'Harry, et semblaient l'évaluer pendant ce qui parut une éternité pour le garçon. Un sourire doux et amusé s'installa sur les lèvres du fantôme inconnu alors qu'il hochait la tête. Puis, aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu, il explosa dans un nuage de brume argentée qui resta en suspens dans les airs un instant avant de s'amasser à nouveau pour former quelque chose de plus petit, de plus compact, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Harry s'avança prudemment vers l'objet devant lui et glissa une main sur la couverture de l'ouvrage qu'était devenu l'homme.

"Godric Gryffondor, mémoire et recueil." lut-il à voix haute.

A l'instant où les derniers mots franchirent ses lèvres, un nouvel éclair de lumière surgit d'un buisson devant lui. Maudissant son inattention, sa main se referma automatiquement sur l'ouvrage pendant qu'il plongeait derrière un des massifs de fleur de sa tante. Grimaçant en voyant les roses préférées de Pétunia, il pria Merlin qu'elles ne soient pas abimées, sinon même son parrain ne serait pas une menace suffisante pour calmer la fureur de la femme.

" _Quelle étrange situation._ "

Harry sursauta en entendant la voix sortie de nulle part, et esquiva un nouveau sortilège en s'aplatissant dans la boue. Maudissant ses réflexes qui l'avaient fait se relever, il rampa jusqu'à la cabane à outil de son oncle en faisant le tour de tous les jurons qu'il connaissait.

" _Une amie, chère à mon cœur mais un peu extrême dans ses méthodes, t'aurait jeté un sort pour avoir prononcé de tels mots._ "

"Qui est là ?" demanda doucement Harry.

" _Je suppose qu'il n'y a que toi et ton adversaire._ " répondit la voix amusée alors qu'un sortilège orange s'écrasait dans le massif où il était quelques minutes auparavant.

Le garçon grimaça en voyant les roses crépiter sous le feu qu'avait déclenché l'inconnu. S'il survivait à cette nuit, Pétunia allait définitivement le tuer le lendemain.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" insista le garçon en cherchant une échappatoire.

" _Quelqu'un qui peut t'aider._ "

"Quelqu'un qui ne répond pas à une simple question surtout."

" _Certes. Je peux tout de même te venir en aide._ "

"Et comment ? Je ne peux pas faire de magie, j'ai une voix dans la tête, et quelqu'un essaie de me tuer."

" _Recule derrière la bordure à ta droite._ "

N'ayant pas de meilleure idée, et coincé avec quelqu'un ne semblant pas lui vouloir que du bien, Harry obéit à l'ordre et se glissa sans un bruit derrière la petite bordure en béton qui séparait le début du jardin de l'allée qui menait au devant de la maison. A peine eu-t-il atteint sa nouvelle cachette qu'il entendit une voix masculine envoyer un sortilège explosif en direction de la petite cabane. Des morceaux de bois volèrent dans toutes les directions, le bruit de l'explosion réveillant tout le voisinage. Harry entendit du mouvement, son adversaire devait sans doute vérifier qu'il avait réussi son coup, et une boule d'angoisse se logea dans son estomac. Il était sans défense et, dès que l'inconnu serait assez près, il serait aussi sans aucune cachette viable.

" _Quelle étrange situation_." répéta la voix, intriguée.

Le garçon ne prêta pas attention aux paroles qui résonnaient dans son crâne. Il entendait l'homme devant lui s'approcher, et il commençait à apercevoir du mouvement dans la maison de son oncle, s'il n'agissait pas rapidement il allait être coincé entre les deux et, lui et sa famille se feraient tuer. Serrant sa baguette de toutes ses forces, il ferma les yeux cherchant à rassembler tout le courage qu'il avait, et compta les pas de l'intrus. Dans deux mètres il passerait à côté de la bordure. Harry retint son souffle. Un mètre.

"Potter _."_ susurra l'inconnu. _  
_

Harry leva lentement les yeux pour faire face à une baguette brandie entre ses deux yeux. Derrière l'arme se tenait un homme d'une vingtaine d'année qui lui lançait un regard amusé.

"Qui...Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?"

"Ce que je veux Potter ? Toi évidement." répondit l'intrus d'une voix rauque, un sourire malsain lui barrant le visage.

"Que...Pourquoi ?" demanda le survivant en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. Qu'on veuille le tuer à Poudlard quand il y avait des manigances et que toute l'école était impliquée était une chose, qu'on cherche à le tuer chez son oncle quand il était sans défense en était une autre.

"Pour mon maître voyons Potter, quelle question." lui répondit l'homme avec un sourire clairement amusé.

"Votre maître ?" répéta-t-il bêtement. Le seul sorcier qu'il connaissait qui se faisait appeler ainsi, il le croisait presque chaque année depuis trois ans.

"N'essaies pas de te faire passer pour plus bête que tu ne l'es Potter. Cela étant, je n'ai pas besoin de toi vivant pour te ramener au Seigneur des ténèbres." sourit l'homme avec malice.

Le jeune sorcier était paralysé par la peur. Il vit le bout de la baguette face à lui s'illuminer de vert avant que le sortilège de mort ne vole dans sa direction, trop peu de distance le séparant de son adversaire pour qu'il puisse l'éviter. Il fixa le sort parcourir les centimètres qui les séparaient, soudainement renvoyé aux souvenirs que les détraqueurs faisaient émerger quand ils étaient proche de lui. Il allait mourir, tué par le même impardonnable qu'on lui avait envoyé treize ans plus tôt.

" _La mort est le commencement de l'immortalité._ "

Les paroles de la voix inconnue furent les dernières choses qu'Harry pu entendre avant que le sortilège ne s'écrase avec violence contre son torse, l'envoyant voler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Alors que son corps rencontrait brutalement la palissade en bois qui séparait le jardin des Dursley de celui de leurs voisins, son adversaire eut la surprise de subir le même sort. A l'instant où l'Avada kedavra avait touché le garçon, il avait été expulsé du jardin par les enchantements protégeant le lieu. Sa rencontre avec la maison la plus proche, celle de l'autre côté de la rue, lui ôta la vie, son dos percutant les marches de pierre devant la porte.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore lançait un regard las en direction de son phénix. Fumseck venait de renaître quelques jours plus tôt, et il reprenait enfin le contrôle de ses ailes pour voler. Si le directeur avait pu choisir, il aurait préféré être en voyage pendant que ça arrivait. Malheureusement sa directrice adjointe, Minerva Mcgonagall, avait insisté pour le voir aujourd'hui concernant la prochaine rentrée et les mesures de sécurité à prendre pour que le conseil d'administration de l'école les laisse enfin en paix. Bien sûr, le sorcier savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose, tout du moins en façade, pour montrer que la menace de Sirius Black était toujours prise en compte et que des incidents comme ceux ayant eu lieu l'année passée ne se reproduiraient plus. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regretter d'avoir eu à revenir si tôt après la renaissance de son phénix.

"Albus, vous m'écoutez ?" Le ton de la directrice des rouges et or était terriblement semblable à celui de Severus Rogue.

"Évidemment Minerva, et je trouve l'idée du ministre tout aussi absurde que vous. Des aurors au sein de l'école n'apporteront rien de mieux que les détraqueurs de l'année dernière."

"Vous allez parler au ministre donc ?"

"Je vais essayer de le convaincre que l'école peut se passer de son aide concernant sa sécurité." soupira le vieil homme, conscient de la complexité de la tâche.

Un chant amusé résonna dans le bureau alors que Fumseck passait devant le directeur, attrapant la coupelle de bonbons au citron, avant d'y mettre le feu. Dumbledore grimaça légèrement en voyant ses confiseries disparaître sous un acte de rébellion adolescente de son phénix. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un sortilège pour récupérer ce qu'il pouvait, sous le regard sévère de l'enseignante en métamorphose, quand tous les objets en argent sur les étagères autour de lui commencèrent à émettre des bruits strident et sauter sur place. En une seconde il était debout, baguette en main.

"Albus ?" demanda Minerva, saisissant rapidement l'urgence de la situation.

"Harry est attaqué." lâcha-t-il gravement en disparaissant dans une explosion de feu.

Un instant plus tard, il apparaissait sur le pas de la porte des Dursley, celle-ci s'ouvrant brusquement pour laisser place à Vernon violet de rage. Albus haussa légèrement un sourcil devant l'état de l'homme, mais voyant qu'il était en bonne santé et soumis à aucun sort, il laissa une partie de sa magie passive atteindre la famille pour les renvoyer au sommeil qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il leur lança un rapide regard pour vérifier qu'aucun mal ne leur avait été fait, et ne put que remarquer l'absence du jeune Potter. Tournant rapidement sur lui-même pour inspecter les environs, il remarqua du coin de l'œil quelque chose étalé sur les escaliers d'Arabella Figg. D'un mouvement de baguette, il lança un accio informulé, et le cadavre vint jusqu'à lui se posant à ses pieds sous la lumière d'un des lampadaires. Il reconnut sans peine un élève de Serdaigle qu'il avait vu quitter Poudlard quelques années avant la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Sa colonne était brisée à plusieurs endroits, de même que pour ses jambes et ses bras. Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais l'homme était mort brutalement et sur le coup, peut-être n'avait-il même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Il retroussa la manche gauche du garçon et retint un soupir en voyant une marque noire se dessiner sur son avant-bras.

"Harry." murmura-t-il en partant en courant en direction du côté de la maison.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Blanc.

Tout était blanc.

Totalement, intégralement, blanc.

Et la couleur lui déchirait la rétine ainsi que toutes les zones du cerveau qu'il devait utiliser pour traiter l'information visuelle. Décidant que la cécité ne l'intéressait pas vraiment sur le long terme, il referma les yeux.

"Tu comptes dormir encore longtemps ?"

Harry ignora sans peine la voix qui lui parlait. Il était bien, pour la première fois de sa vie il se sentait réellement bien. Un sentiment de liberté et de bonheur se propageait dans chaque parcelle de son corps et il semblait revivre. Il avait senti plusieurs fois quelque chose de similaire, quand il se réveillait dans l'infirmerie à Poudlard, tant qu'il était drogué aux diverses potions anti-douleur de madame Pomfresh. Mais là il était encore mieux, il flottait sur un nuage utopique de bonheur, porté sur un océan de douceur au gré du vent paisible qui lui caressait le visage.

"Très imagé, dois-je comprendre que tu te sens bien ?" continua la voix clairement amusée.

Si ce n'était ces interventions trop sarcastiques pour leur propre bien, il aurait pu se croire au paradis. La notion du lieu après la mort fit revenir les souvenirs des dernières minutes à sa mémoire. Se rappelant de la lumière verte et de la douleur inimaginable qui l'avait traversé, il se mit assis brusquement et grogna sous la lumière toujours aussi blanche.

"Enfin, le paresseux décide de se lever."

Une insulte attendait sagement sur le bord de ses lèvres pour sortir. Après quelques respirations pour se calmer et retrouver ses esprits, Harry observa les environs. La première chose qu'il nota était le blanc, exclusive couleur du lieu, qui l'empêchait d'apercevoir quoi que ce soit. Ensuite, il nota sa totale nudité. Il n'était pas au courant qu'un Avada Kedavra mettait complètement nu, mais après tout personne n'était jamais revenu pour témoigner.

"Si, toi. Bon tu avais un an, ça joue sur ta mémoire."

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel à la remarque et se tourna vers le son de la voix. Derrière lui se tenait l'homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt sous forme fantomatique. Nu lui aussi.

"Ne me demande pas, je n'ai jamais compris non plus pourquoi on est toujours nu ici." le coupa-t-il dans ses pensées en levant les mains au ciel par dépit.

"Ici ?" souleva Harry.

Étrangement la situation n'engendrait, chez lui, aucun sentiment particulier. Il était toujours aussi serein et calme qu'au moment de son réveil.

 _C'est peut-être ça la mort._

La mort. L'idée lui tournait dans la tête depuis un petit moment maintenant. Il se souvenait parfaitement avoir reçu l'impardonnable, et le lieu correspondait totalement à l'idée qu'il se faisait du paradis. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas en revanche, c'est pourquoi il était seul avec un inconnu.

"Nous sommes aux portes de la mort." lui annonça doucement l'autre homme.

Harry haussa un sourcil et suivi la direction du regard de son interlocuteur. A moins de deux mètres de lui se trouvait une simple porte en bois, debout sans mur autour, juste une porte. Un sourire effleura les lèvres du garçon quand il reconnut le bois de la porte.

"La porte qui m'amène à ma mort est faite du même bois que ma baguette ?"

"La mort possède souvent un étrange sens de l'humour. Je n'ai jamais réussi à m'y faire." commenta l'autre avec une grimace amusée.

Seul un regard interrogateur lui répondit.

"Quand je me suis retrouvé, comme toi, dans cette situation, la porte que je devais emprunter était verte."

"En quoi est-ce un mal ?" demanda Harry sans comprendre.

L'homme lui offrit un sourire goguenard et sembla revivre le souvenir de ce moment, ses yeux s'illuminant de diverses émotions. Le jeune sorcier ne comprit pas pourquoi il vit principalement de la joie dans ces deux rubis, l'idée d'être heureux en se retrouvant ici lui échappait.

"Ce n'est pas un mal." reprit l'autre homme.

"Alors pourquoi cette couleur en particulier ?"

"Je pensais que la magie me choisirait un héritier un peu plus vif."

"Hein ?"

L'autre ne lui répondit pas et Harry chercha sur son visage une indication sur le sens de ce qu'il venait de dire. Comment pouvait-il être l'héritier de cet homme alors qu'il était le dernier descendant de la famille Potter. Il ne connaissait pas la totalité de son arbre généalogique, principalement parce qu'il avait entendu dire qu'il était terriblement vaste, mais cet homme ne semblait pas partager beaucoup des caractéristiques de sa famille.

"Non en effet." répondit-il à ses pensées.

"Alors pourquoi dire que je suis votre héritier ?"

"Parce que c'est le cas, jeune Potter. Tu es l'héritier légitime, et par le sang, de ta famille. Mais il existe des héritages qui se transmettent autrement." lui expliqua patiemment l'autre.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Je vois ça."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant les réponses à moitié vides de sens de son interlocuteur. Il allait passer la journée à essayer d'avoir la totalité de l'histoire.

"D'après ce que vous venez de dire, je serais votre héritier ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Et comment surtout ?"

"Tu es mon héritier parce que la magie en a décidé ainsi, mais ça ne remonte pas à ce soir. Cela fait quelques années que ce lien entre toi et moi s'est créé."

"La magie a fait de moi votre héritier ?" demanda Harry sceptique.

"En effet. Souvent, des familles sorcières ne disposent pas d'héritiers légitimes. Je ne me suis jamais marié, n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, et le peu de famille que j'avais a quitté ce monde avant moi. A la fin de ma vie, je me suis donc retrouvé à la fin de ma lignée, sans héritier. Mais j'avais des choses à transmettre, je ne voulais pas que l'œuvre de ma vie soit vouée à disparaître sans que quiconque puisse en profiter. Avec l'aide d'un ami, nous avons réalisé un rituel particulièrement complexe dont je te passe les détails, et ainsi j'ai pu avoir une lignée. Des héritiers, choisi par la magie s'ils sont dignes de l'être, pourraient proclamer mon nom, mon titre et tous mes biens comme leurs."

Harry haussa un sourcil devant les explications de l'homme. Il pouvait comprendre que certains sorciers seraient prêts à tout pour pouvoir transmettre leur nom et continuer leur lignée, les Malefoy étant l'exemple le plus parlant qu'il ait en tête. Cependant là c'était totalement différent, le choix des héritiers était hasardeux, et il se pouvait que jamais personne ne se montre digne d'être héritier de cet homme, peu importe qui il était.

"Tu as raison, c'était risqué." répondit l'homme.

"Risqué ?"

"J'aurais pu ne jamais avoir un seul héritier, les qualités, les défauts, et la magie qui ont fait de moi ce que je suis devenu auraient pu ne jamais plus exister chez un autre sorcier."

"Vous voulez dire que pour que quelqu'un soit nommé comme votre héritier, il faut qu'il soit exactement comme vous ?" demanda Harry stupéfait. Il ne s'agissait plus d'un risque, mais quasiment d'une certitude d'échec à ce niveau.

"Oui, et non. Nos choix déterminent qui nous devenons. Quelqu'un possédant les mêmes caractéristiques que moi peut avoir une vie totalement différente."

"Mais il doit quand même vous ressembler pour que votre rituel fonctionne."

"Oui. Il doit se montrer digne de moi pour recevoir mon héritage."

"Vous avez déjà eu des héritiers ?"

"Un seul, plusieurs siècles après ma mort."

Harry sentit sa mâchoire se décrocher. Un seul héritier sur plusieurs siècles. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que le souhait de l'homme s'était réalisé selon lui, son nom avait dû tomber dans l'oubli depuis bien longtemps, et tout ce qu'il avait voulu transmettre aussi.

"Tu sautes rapidement aux conclusions, jeune Potter." commenta l'homme amusé.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Mon nom existe toujours, bien que personne ne le porte réellement. Et ce que j'ai voulu transmettre a bien été transmis. Le but de ce rituel était de fournir quelque chose en plus à toute personne s'en montrant digne. Une existence entière de recherches, de connaissances, d'artefacts et de diverses autres choses. Mon premier héritier était Gultrot Ragnor, un sorcier venu d'Irlande qui a dû faire face à de nombreuses menaces."

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant le nom de l'homme, il était persuadé de l'avoir déjà vu ou entendu quelque part ailleurs. Suivant le fil de ses pensées, l'autre homme reprit la parole.

"Gultrot Ragnor est surtout connu pour ses prouesses magiques. Durant ses deux cents douze ans d'existence, il a vaincu cinq mages noirs différents qui menaçaient l'Angleterre, et il a créé les détraqueurs pour garder la prison qu'il avait construit pour les serviteurs de chacun de ces hommes." l'éclaira-t-il.

La mâchoire du garçon finit à nouveau par se décrocher en entendant les exploits du dernier héritier de l'homme face à lui. Se remettant de ses émotions, il détailla l'homme face à lui.

"Qui êtes-vous ?"

"Tu ne le sais pas encore ?"

"Je...non." admis Harry en rougissant de honte, sentant qu'il aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps.

"Ce n'est pas grave." lui répondit l'homme en souriant.

"Donc, de qui suis-je l'héritier ? On m'a déjà accusé d'être celui de Serpentard il y a peu, je doute que ça puisse être pire."

"Héritier de Serpentard ?" souleva l'homme, son ton choqué trahissant son air calme.

"Une longue histoire." le coupa Harry d'un mouvement de main.

"Que je tiens à entendre bientôt, jeune Potter."

"On va avoir tout le temps que vous voudrez, de toute manière je suis mort."

Un sourire énigmatique lui répondit.

"Bien, il est temps de t'aider alors. Rowena se serait sûrement moquée de moi pendant des années d'avoir un héritier si peu vif."

"Rowena ?" demanda Harry en commençant à comprendre.

"Une amie et une sœur."

"Non, vous..."

"Il semblerait que tu ais enfin compris, mon héritier."

"Ce n'est pas possible." chuchota Harry pour lui-même.

"Avec la magie tout est possible jeune Potter. Où dois-je maintenant t'appeler jeune Gryffondor ?" lui répondit Godric dans un rire.

Pour la troisième fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, le garçon sentit sa mâchoire essayer de rejoindre son torse. Il aurait dû comprendre depuis longtemps qui était la personne en face de lui, ou tout du moins qui il essayait de faire croire qu'il était, après tout il avait commencé à attendre sa voix après avoir touché le livre de ses mémoires. Cependant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment tout ceci avait pu arriver.

"Je t'ai dit que tu avais été nommé comme étant mon héritier il y a un moment déjà. Cela fait un peu plus d'un an maintenant."

Harry calcula rapidement pour tomber à la fin de sa deuxième année, là où il avait sauvé la sœur de son meilleur ami d'un basilic et de Tom Jedusor.

"L'épée." souffla-t-il.

"L'épée ?" releva Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil surpris, comprenant qu'il parlait sans doute de la sienne.

"Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé ?" souleva Harry, clairement surpris. Il s'était attendu à ce que l'homme, vu la légende qui l'entourait, soit une sorte de Dumbledore totalement omniscient.

"Non. Lorsqu'un sorcier se montre digne de mon héritage, le rituel que j'ai effectué utilise une petite partie de sa magie pour recréer une image de moi dans ce monde. Plus le temps passe entre ma mort et l'époque à laquelle vit mon héritier, plus il faudra de temps à la magie pour me faire revenir."

"Donc vous ne savez rien de ce qu'il se passe maintenant ?"

"Malheureusement non." souffla Gryffondor avec un regard ennuyé.

"Ça va en faire des choses à expliquer." marmonna Harry provoquant un fou rire chez l'autre homme.

"Gultrot m'a répondu quelque chose de similaire, jeune héritier." lui répondit Godric une fois son rire calmé. "Bien que son langage ait été nettement plus fleuris."

"Je suppose que je ne peux pas faire autrement de toute manière." soupira le survivant en secouant la tête.

"Si tu souhaites recevoir mon aide et accepter cet héritage, je crains que tu n'ai peu de choix."

Harry ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Un des sorciers les plus célèbres de l'histoire lui proposait son aide pour faire face à ce qu'il devait constamment affronter, sans même savoir quelle était la menace. Le garçon haussa un sourcil amusé à la pensée, Gryffondor était bel et bien la maison des téméraire qui préféraient réfléchir après avoir agi.

"Salazar me disait constamment la même chose." soupira l'homme face à lui.

Seule une grimace lui répondit, Harry ayant toujours du mal à se voir associé à Serpentard comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale qui soit. Depuis sa deuxième année il avait craint de découvrir un jour qu'il était affilié d'une manière ou d'une autre à ce fondateur là.

"J'aurais aimé pouvoir continuer cet échange avec toi, jeune héritier, mais tu vas devoir retourner dans ton monde si tu veux éviter de réveiller les suspicions de ton entourage."

"Comment ça ?"

"Un sorcier te cherche et va bientôt trouver ton cadavre, si tu retournes rapidement d'où tu viens nous pourrons lui faire croire que tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé."

"Mais...pourquoi ?" chercha à comprendre le garçon, à nouveau perdu par les révélations de l'homme.

"Mes héritiers ne sont pas choisi au hasard, jeune Potter. Je ne sais encore quel fardeau tu dois porter. Tant que nous n'aurons pas éclairé ta situation ensemble, ne faisons confiance à personne." lui conseilla Godric, le couvant d'un regard rouge sympathique. Pour la première fois, Harry eut l'impression que la personne face à lui comprenait réellement ce qu'il ressentait, et sa situation. Après tout, l'homme était connu pour avoir affronté nombre de Seigneurs des Ténèbres au cours de sa vie.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Le regard rouge de l'autre homme était redevenu dur et sévère. Peu importe ce qu'il avait découvert avant son réveil ou pendant leur échange, il était loin d'être heureux de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait le garçon.

"Retourne dans ton monde maintenant, je m'occuperais de te protéger jeune héritier." annonça calmement Godric sous le regard médusé du garçon.

"Mais...mais je ne peux pas repartir. J'ai été touché par le sort de mort." chuchota Harry, des larmes lui brûlant les yeux.

"Oui." acquiesça Godric, rajoutant à la confusion du garçon. "Mais tu n'es pas mort pour autant. Le sortilège de mort ne tue pas le sorcier qui le reçoit, il l'oblige à faire un choix. C'est à cause de ce choix qu'il a été interdit longtemps avant mon époque."

"Je ne comprends pas, quelqu'un qui reçoit l'Avada Kedavra meurt."

"Oui. Et non." répondit énigmatiquement l'homme.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas vous savez." soupira Harry.

"Si je voulais te tuer, je pourrais te lancer un simple sort de lévitation, te faire monter à dix mètres de hauteur puis te laisser tomber au sol. La chute serait amplement suffisante pour t'ôter la vie. Alors pourquoi avoir créé ce sortilège en particulier ?"

"Pour tuer plus rapidement ?" tenta le survivant.

"Pour ne pas mourir." lui répondit gravement Gryffondor. "La réalité derrière ce sort n'est connu que de très peu de personne, je ne sais pas si à ton époque quelqu'un le sait encore. Le sortilège de mort, lorsqu'il t'atteint, crée une porte vers la mort dans ton être."

"Donc je dois mourir."

"Une âme dois traverser la porte pour que l'effet du sortilège ait lieu." lui expliqua rapidement l'homme.

"Que...quoi ?"

"Il ouvre une porte qui nécessite une âme pour pouvoir se refermer. Tu peux choisir d'ouvrir cette porte toi-même et de rejoindre l'autre monde. Mais ton âme n'est pas la seule à pouvoir passer cette porte."

"Je...quelqu'un peut se sacrifier pour moi." souffla Harry si bas qu'il s'entendit à peine.

"Oui."

"C'est ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit-là alors."

"Quelle nuit ?" demanda Godric, sortant le garçon de ses pensées.

"Quand j'avais un an, Voldemort est venu pour tuer mes parents et moi. Mon père est mort en premier, et ma mère est morte en me protégeant. Quand il a lancé l'Avada Kedavra sur moi, j'ai survécu et lui a péri le soir-là."

"Comment est morte ta mère ?"

"D'un sortilège de mort." répondit le survivant sans comprendre.

"Alors elle ne peut pas avoir pris ta place. Ce jour, quelqu'un a traversé ta porte pour toi. Volontairement ou non."

"Mais comment faire maintenant ? Il n'y a personne d'autre que moi." lâcha Harry avec désespoir.

"Je me suis occupé de ta porte lorsque tu étais inconscient. Une âme l'a déjà franchie."

"Que...qui ?"

"Une partie de l'âme de ton ennemi résidait en toi jeune Potter, elle a traversé pour toi. Mais il n'est pas le lieu de parler de ceci. Ton monde attend, et tu en peux rester ici plus longtemps si l'on veut éviter les soupçons du sorciers qui arrive." l'homme hocha la tête à son intention et tout devint noir.

Harry n'avait pas la plus petite idée de comment revenir dans son corps et, par la même occasion, dans le monde des vivants, mais il ne s'en soucia pas une fois les premières secondes passées. Une douleur terrible lui fendait le crâne, comme si celui-ci s'ouvrait en deux au niveau de sa cicatrice pour laisser sortir tout ce qu'il avait à l'intérieur de lui. En parallèle la douleur des chutes et des sortilèges, qu'il avait reçu plus tôt dans la soirée, revint en force lui déchirer le dos et les côtes. Serrant les dents pour retenir un hurlement de douleur, il sentit son esprit exploser alors qu'il reprenait brutalement ses esprits.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Dumbledore se dépêcha en direction du jardin des Dursley. Il ne pouvait sentir aucune magie venant de cette partie de la demeure, mais Harry avec toujours eu un potentiel très discret et difficile à repérer. Le cadavre du mangemort qu'il avait trouvé plusieurs mètres plus loin n'avait rien pour le rassurer en revanche.

"Professeur ?" le coupa une voix ensommeillée.

Le directeur s'arrêta sur le coup pour voir, face à lui, Harry Potter bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Habillé de vêtements usés et bien trop amples pour lui, il n'arborait aucune marque de blessures. Quelques rapides mouvements de baguettes, sous le regard surpris du garçon, lui assurèrent qu'aucun sort avec effet à retardement ne l'avait atteint. Poussant un soupir de satisfaction, le vieil homme laissa ses épaules se détendre un peu.

"Bonsoir Harry." commença-t-il en regagnant son calme, reprenant son attitude bienveillante habituelle.

"Euh...bonsoir professeur." salua le garçon.

"Tu te demandes sans doute pourquoi je suis là ?"

"Je dois admettre que la question m'a traversé l'esprit." répondit Harry avec un sourire.

"J'aimerais savoir, avant cela, ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure de la nuit." questionna Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant, lui jetant un regard pétillant par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune.

"Oh...euh..." Harry lança un regard surpris autour de lui, avec une grimace en voyant le massif de rosier brûler. "Je n'en ai aucune idée professeur."

"Tu ne te souviens pas comment tu es arrivé ici Harry ?" le regard du directeur se faisait plus insistant.

"Absolument pas. Je me souviens simplement que je faisais une bataille de regard avec mon plafond professeur. Et je viens de me réveiller à moitié couché sur une bordure en béton de mon oncle." soupira le garçon en se massant le bas du dos.

"As-tu vu un homme ici Harry ?"

Le garçon haussa un sourcil surpris devant les questions du directeur. Son regard se faisait de plus en plus pénétrant. Albus retint difficilement un soupir face aux réponses du jeune sorcier et pressa un peu de légilimancie pour obtenir des réponses plus détaillées sur les événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu. Il utilisait régulièrement cette méthode avec le jeune Potter pour avoir la véritable version des faits et surtout pour savoir ce qu'il ressentait face aux expériences qu'il vivait. Il avait besoin de s'assurer que le garçon ne risquait pas de mal tourner comme l'avait fait Jedusor cinquante ans plus tôt. Se concentrant sur sa tâche, le vieil homme manqua de tomber à la renverse quand il pénétra dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Il n'y avait rien du tout. Aucun souvenir, aucune présence, il n'avait aucune accroche pour s'aider à garder pied dans le néant dans lequel il venait de se jeter tête baissée. Aussi rapidement qu'il était entré dans l'esprit, une présence menaçante l'expulsa avec force.

"Un problème professeur ?" demanda Harry concerné, en voyant Dumbledore soudainement blanchir et tituber.

"Non Harry, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes s'il te plaît." reprit-il après avoir passé de longues secondes à récupérer ses esprits. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à pénétrer dans l'esprit du garçon le dérangeait presque autant que l'attaque à laquelle il venait de faire face.

"Vous accompagner professeur ?" le ton du garçon était plus curieux qu'autre chose, ce qui ne manqua pas de continuer d'inquiéter le vieux sorcier.

"Chez ton parrain Harry, tu vas passer quelques jours où il se trouve actuellement, le temps de récupérer toutes tes affaires, puis tu iras au Terrier rejoindre tes amis." seul un haussement de sourcil lui répondit. "Tu dois savoir que ce soir, la maison de ton oncle a été attaquée. Les protections sont toujours actives, mais nous ne prendrons pas de risques inutiles." finit-il avec un sourire doux, ses yeux pétillant de malice.

"Non, effectivement c'est au mieux" sourit le garçon. "Donc si j'ai bien compris, Sirius n'est plus un fugitif ?"

"Si Harry, mais il est retourné vivre dans sa demeure familiale, que nous avons protégé, en attendant de mieux. Il est à l'abri bien plus qu'il ne le serait en courant les rues."

"Protégé ? Vous l'avez mis sous Fidelitas ?" questionna le jeune Potter avec intérêt.

"En effet Harry, je suis surpris que tu connaisses ce sortilège, il s'agit d'une magie de très avancée." chuchota Dumbledore, posant un regard calculateur sur la nuque du garçon qui avançait devant lui.

"Hermione attend beaucoup de Ron et moi chaque année." éluda-t-il d'un mouvement de main.

"Je me dois de te mettre en garde contre ceci cependant, comme je te l'ai dit il s'agit d'une magie complexe, il ne faut pas la prendre à la légère Harry." commenta le directeur sur un ton léger.

"Oh mais je ne connais que ses effets professeur, je suis bien loin de savoir le lancer. Et puis je sais d'expérience qu'il n'est pas aussi infaillible que ce qu'on en dit." soupira Harry en regardant le cadavre devant lui.

Dumbledore lui lança un regard en biais avant de s'avancer à ses côtés. Il retint un juron quand il vit qu'il avait laissé la marque sur l'avant-bras gauche clairement exposée, et se maudit en voyant le regard émeraude du garçon la fixer avec intérêt.

"C'est lui l'attaquant professeur ?" demanda-t-il innocemment.

"En effet Harry. Il s'agit de Niemens Regnar, un ancien élève de Serdaigle. Un garçon prometteur, très bon dans ses classes. Très ambitieux aussi." soupira le vieil homme.

Le jeune garçon se tourna vers le vieux sorcier pour obtenir plus de détails. Il vit un éclair de tristesse traverser les yeux d'habitude pétillant de joie de l'homme, et pour la première fois en quatre ans, il semblait porter le poids de toutes ces années sur les épaules.

"Professeur." commença doucement Harry.

"Oui ?"

"Cette marque, qu'est-ce ?" le garçon nota la soudaine fatigue qui venait d'envahir les traits du vieil homme.

"Il s'agit de la marque des ténèbres Harry. Voldemort, au sommet de sa puissance, avait une armée de mangemorts. C'est ainsi que les hommes qui l'accompagnaient se faisaient appeler. Pour pouvoir les appeler et les faire venir à lui sans délais, il leur apposait une marque. Comme tu t'en doute, de nombreux sorts vont avec." expliqua calmement le vieil homme, décidant que cacher des éléments au survivant sur les mangemorts ne pourrait que créer des problèmes à l'avenir.

"Donc c'est un des hommes de Voldemort qui m'a attaqué ?" Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant en entendant le ton calme avec lequel il s'exprimait.

"Oui Harry."

"Vous pensez qu'il est derrière ça professeur ? Je veux dire, après l'évasion de Pettigrow il aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose, essayer de réunir du monde ?" demanda le garçon d'un ton nettement plus inquiet.

"Je ne pense pas que Voldemort soit derrière l'attaque de ce soir Harry. Il est encore faible, peut-être n'a-t-il toujours pas récupéré une enveloppe physique, ce que j'espère." souffle Dumbledore sous l'acquiescement vigoureux de son interlocuteur. "Je pense que notre invité voulait finir le travail qu'avait entreprit son maître il y a de cela treize ans."

"Oh génial, j'ai même droit aux serviteurs mélancoliques maintenant." soupira-t-il en levant les bras au ciel dans un élan mélodramatique.

"Il faudra rester sur tes gardes Harry, mais je ne pense pas qu'un nouvel incident ai lieu. Si d'autres de ses serviteurs avaient voulu s'en prendre à toi, pourquoi ne le faire que maintenant ?"

"Très rassurant, merci professeur." grogna survivant sous le regard amusé du vieil homme.

"Je pense qu'il est temps d'y aller, tu as ce qu'il te faut ?"

Harry acquiesça en levant la main qui tenait sa baguette, il n'avait pas besoin de plus dans l'immédiat, seules ses affaires étaient encore dans sa chambre, sa chouette étant déjà partie pour porter du courrier à Ron la veille. Le vieil homme ne vit pas le livre qu'il tenait fermement contre lui, sous son haut, avec son autre main. Dumbledore posa une main sur son épaule, lui conseillant de rester proche de lui, et disparut dans un pop sonore.


	2. II - Square Grimmaurd

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages -sauf les miens, bien sûr- appartiennent à J.K. Rowling -notre déesse-.

* * *

 _Comme prévu voici le deuxième chapitre (comme je n'ai pas repris les cours, j'en profite pour publier plus rapidement). Après réflexion, le rythme restera relativement aléatoire. En fonction de mon avancement dans l'écriture de l'histoire -j'aimerais garder un certain nombre de chapitre d'avance- je posterais chaque semaine, ou une semaine sur deux.  
_

 _Je vous remercie pour les lectures, les ajouts et surtout les commentaires. C'est toujours très agréable d'avoir un retour sur ce qui est posté. Donc merci beaucoup pour ça,_ Pims10, Eduardo Vargas, Lylivans, Usule, Luffynette _, et_ Nera Lupa _, et pour les compliments qui allaient avec :D_

Usule _: c'est un des objectifs du développement des personnages que de les rendre...humain au possible. Au départ c'est encore un peu noir vs blanc, mais c'est un point de vue qui disparait rapidement et chaque personnage possède ses qualités, ses défauts, et ses jugements plein de ratés. Et oui, même Harry ne sera pas le preux chevalier Gryffondor qui ne veut et ne fait que le bien à tour de bras, empli de puissance et de magie pouvant rivaliser avec Dumby les yeux bandés._

 _Puisque je reprends les cours semaine prochaine (et que je vais sûrement commencer mon mémoire en plus du reste), je pense que le prochain chapitre sera pour la fin du mois._

 _Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

 **Chapitre II - Square Grimmaurd.**

 _"Hell is empty and all the devils are here."_

 _\- William Shakespeare -_

* * *

"Vous avez déjà eu cette sensation, très agréable en passant, de sentir votre estomac essayer de changer sa place avec d'autres organes ?" grommela Harry en titubant le long d'un trottoir.

Seul un petit rire de Dumbledore lui répondit quand il retira la main de son épaule. Le garçon faisait tout son possible pour essayer de garder l'intérieur de son corps dans le bon sens, et de ne pas régurgiter ses derniers repas sur les pieds du directeur. Après quelques minutes à respirer bruyamment un air glacé, il leva les yeux pour rencontrer une architecture anglaise terne et sombre. Chaque maison face à lui comptait plusieurs étages, et s'alignaient à l'identique sur des dizaines de mètres.

"Sirius se cache en plein milieu du Londres moldu ?" questionna le survivant en haussant un sourcil sceptique. Il savait son parrain irresponsable, mais il avait quand même eu espoir que ses années d'internement forcé, comme il les appelait, lui avaient mis un peu de plomb dans la tête. Et à défaut que le directeur et ses amis aient réfléchit plus d'une minute à la question de sa cachette.

Pour seule réponse le vieil homme lui tendit un papier sur lequel une ligne d'une écriture délicate dessinait une adresse, le douze Square Grimmaurd. A peine eu-t-il finit de lire que le papier lui vola des mains pour s'enflammer. En relevant les yeux, il put noter une légère différence dans le décor qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Une nouvelle maison de briques noires venait de faire son apparition juste en face de lui. Plus basse d'un étage que ses voisines, elle était aussi légèrement plus large et renfoncée de deux bons mètres. Sans un mot Dumbledore s'avança, rapidement suivi du garçon, pour rentrer dans la demeure.

Alors qu'il avançait lentement derrière son directeur, le survivant laissa ses pensées s'égarer. Il avait mentit au vieux sorcier sans l'ombre d'une difficulté quand ils étaient encore chez son oncle, il avait su garder un contrôle presque parfait sur ses émotions et adapter ses réponses à ce qu'il observait du comportement de son interlocuteur. Il ne savait pas si c'était l'adrénaline qui lui restait de sa récente mort, ou si Godric avait fait quelque chose, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir un cerveau qui fonctionnait beaucoup plus vite.

" _Ta magie, et globalement toute ta personnalité, était entravée par quelque chose dont je me suis débarrassé. Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler._ " répondit Gryffondor à la question silencieuse.

Harry se figea une seconde avant de reprendre sa marche en direction de la maison, essayant au mieux de rester impassible. Quelque chose bridait sa magie, soudainement leur discussion précédente lui revint en mémoire. Devant la porte de sa mort, le fondateur lui avait dit qu'il avait déjà utilisé quelque chose pour satisfaire le sort de mort. Quelque chose qui appartenait à son ennemi. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos en imaginant que Voldemort ai eu une part de lui dans sa magie depuis longtemps.

" _Plus tard._ " murmura d'un ton doux la voix dans sa tête.

Se résignant, il secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées en rapport avec tout ceci et monta avec précaution les marches de marbre noir qui menaient à la porte de l'entrée principale. Harry sourit en voyant la poignée en argent en forme de serpent. Sirius n'étais pas le seul Black à ne pas savoir faire dans la subtilité. Entrant d'un pas décidé dans la nouvelle résidence de son parrain, il manqua de s'étouffer quand un nuage de poussière apparu devant lui.

"Attention où tu mets les pieds Harry, il reste beaucoup de choses à faire pour rendre cet endroit habitable." sourit le vieil homme.

"Oui, raser et brûler jusqu'au sol. Entre autres choses." marmonna le garçon en enjambant des Doxys qui jouaient avec un tapis. "Même si je serais d'avis de brûler le sol aussi en fait, par mesure de sécurité."

Le couloir de l'entrée semblait interminable, s'étendant sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres. Harry nota plusieurs portes barricadées, gardant l'information dans un coin de sa tête pour revenir s'aventurer dans les méandres du lieu de vie d'une des familles les plus noires d'Angleterre s'il s'ennuyait un peu, ainsi qu'un morceau de parquet ancien qui tenta de lui avaler une chaussure. Glapissant de surprise, il sauta à pied joint sur la lame de bois qui venait de l'agresser, lui arrachant un grognement sourd.

"Ah, je vois que tu as fait connaissance de Gérard." sourit Dumbledore en lui lançant un regard brillant d'amusement.

"Gérard ?"

"Un grand ami de ton parrain, il lui a déjà volé trois chaussures et plusieurs touffes de poils." continua le vieil homme avec amusement, désignant distraitement les quelques poils noir qui étaient coincés entre les planches.

"Et on n'a même pas encore atteint la première pièce." se lamenta Harry en se massant les tempes.

"Bien que mesquine, la demeure n'en est pas particulièrement dangereuse, et il s'agit d'un endroit très bien protégé. Sirius est ici en sécurité Harry."

"Oui, tant qu'il réussit à ne pas se faire avaler par le parquet ou le buffet il devrait être en sécurité. Je vous préviens, je ne l'ai pas sauvé des détraqueurs pour qu'il se fasse tuer par ses draps dans son sommeil." lança-t-il sur un ton menaçant au directeur, à moitié sérieux. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait de gros doutes sur le fait que le bien-être du fugitif ait été pris en compte dans la décision de le faire vivre ici.

Dumbledore haussa légèrement un sourcil devant la remarque du garçon et le ton glacial employé, et lui fit un signe de main pour passer devant lui alors qu'ils atteignaient le bout du couloir. Des escaliers en piteux état montaient à gauche vers le premier étage, et sur la droite deux portes ouvertes menaient au salon et à une des salles à manger.

"Je vais chercher Sirius, ne bouge pas Harry. Il y a plus que des Doxys dans cette maison." lui conseilla le vieil homme avant de monter les escaliers.

Harry le regarda partir avec ennui, il venait d'échapper à un partisan de son ennemi qui en voulait à sa vie, et maintenant il était laissé seul au milieu de la maison d'une famille entière desdits partisans. Un soupir las et profond lui échappa, faisant bouger les bords d'un drap qui recouvraient un tableau face à lui. Le mouvement léger entraina l'ouverture brusque du tissu, arrachant un sursaut au garçon. Un immense tableau représentant une femme aux traits sévère couvrait une partie du mur, la décoration riche du cadre contrastait avec l'ambiance sinistre qui régnait à l'intérieur. Une inscription dans un carré d'or en bas le renseigna sur l'identité de la femme qui le fixait avec dédain.

"Bonsoir Madame Black." commença-t-il avec un ton doux.

"Encore un traitre à son sang que mon misérable fils a ramené." cracha la femme avec mépris.

"L'idéal que je respecte et cherche à atteindre est celui que nombre de personnes dans ma famille ont partagés avant moi, de ce fait je ne pense pas trahir mon sang." commença doucement Harry en pesant chacun de ses mots. "Cela étant, je ne considère pas que quelqu'un doué de magie soit inférieur à un autre à cause de certaines caractéristiques dues à sa naissance. Qu'il soit né-moldu, une créature magique ou encore, dans votre cas Madame Black, une peinture."

"Pire qu'un traitre à son sang." cracha la femme sur un ton glacial.

"La magie ne fait que peu de cas de ce dans quoi elle s'imprègne. Il y a des sangs-mêlés biens plus puissants que certain des sang-purs. Comme l'inverse existe aussi. Sans parler du potentiel magique incroyable de certaines créatures." continua Harry sans prêter attention à la remarque.

"Tu ne connais rien à la magie petit enfant." lâcha Walburga.

"Tout s'apprend." Balayait Harry d'un geste de main. "Et je ne suis pas enfermé dans les mêmes carcans que vous."

"Traitre à son sang, insultant, et prétentieux."

"Il faut croire qu'il s'agit de caractéristiques héréditaire Madame Black, même si elles sont pour moi plus positives qu'elles ne semblent l'être pour vous."

"Quelle est ta famille ?" questionna la femme sur un ton curieux.

L'absence d'antipathie dans la réponse de son interlocutrice arracha un sourire à Harry. Il avait entendu Sirius parler un peu de sa mère à la fin de sa troisième année, lui expliquant quel type de femme elle était. Il était donc particulièrement heureux d'avoir réussi à atteindre un niveau de discussion civilisé aussi rapidement, même s'il savait déjà quel effet allait avoir sa prochaine réponse sur la femme.

"Je suis le dernier descendant, connu tout du moins, de la famille Potter." se présenta-t-il en inclinant légèrement la tête.

"Encore un Potter." cracha la Black avec dégout.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre juste au-dessus d'eux. Harry poussa un soupir en voyant son plan mit à l'eau par l'arrivée des deux hommes.

"Une dernière chose Madame Black." chuchota-t-il en gardant un œil attentif sur les escaliers. "Mon héritage est un rien plus complexe."

Les yeux de Walburga Black s'élargirent de surprise quand elle vit, pointées sur elle, deux orbes glaciales. L'une d'un vert éclatant, l'autre d'un rouge sanguin. Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que les yeux du garçon reprirent leur teinte normale. Attrapant le rideau il le referma rapidement au moment où il entendit les premières marches grincer sous le poids de son parrain. Deux secondes plus tard il était étouffé dans une étreinte d'ours.

"Sirius." murmura Harry difficilement. "Sirius tu vas me tuer."

"Désolé Harry." s'exclama son parrain en le relâchant brusquement. Il l'inspecta sous toutes les coutures pour vérifier les dires du directeur sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien.

"Tu sais Sirius, je crois que tu vas réussir à me tuer en essayant de faire attention à moi, plus rapidement et plus efficacement que ceux qui m'en veulent réellement." grogna Harry en s'appuyant sur un mur pour garder l'équilibre.

"Désolé petit chiot." offrit l'homme avec une moue boudeuse.

"Oh allez vieil homme, ne fais pas ta tête de chien." le taquina le survivant.

"Vieil homme ?" s'exclama Black avec une expression scandalisée. "Tu sais combien de femmes, rien qu'en Angleterre, seraient prêtes à vendre leur mari pour un rendez-vous avec moi ?"

"Non, mais je doute qu'il y en ai plus de deux. Et vu où tu habites, je pense que ça calmerait même les deux-là." rétorqua le garçon amusé.

"Et voilà, je m'inquiète pour toi, je me fais un sang-d'encre enfermé dans cette maudite maison, et toi tu te moques de moi." dramatisa volontairement son parrain en levant les bras au ciel, implorant silencieusement une quelconque divinité.

"Tu ne savais même pas qu'on avait essayé de me tuer il y a deux minutes Sirius." lui rappela Harry en agitant son index dans sa direction.

A la remarque d'Harry, tout amusement quitta le visage de l'homme face à lui. Il avait été mis au courant à l'instant de l'attaque par le directeur de Poudlard, et du fait que l'homme était mort d'une raison inconnue et qu'il portait la marque des ténèbres sur le bras. Il avait rapidement fait l'association avec la fuite du traitre il y a quelques semaines mais avait rapidement effacé ses inquiétudes. Dumbledore semblait penser à une attaque d'un ancien mangemort qui aurait voulu venger son maitre et qui n'aurait trouvé que tardivement la localisation de la maison de l'oncle du survivant. Il avait l'impression qu'il manquait un élément crucial dans cette explication, mais il n'avait rien de plus valide pour l'instant.

"Comment tu vas ?" demanda-t-il gravement à son filleul en posant ses deux mains sur ses épaules, plongeant son regard noir dans celui émeraude du garçon.

"Je vais bien Sirius, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit. Je me suis réveillé dans le jardin, entre deux massifs de fleur de tante Pétunia qui étaient en feu. Le temps d'essayer de comprendre ce que je faisais dehors, le professeur Dumbledore était déjà là." lui expliqua Harry en souriant, cachant une note d'amertume à devoir mentir à son parrain.

" _Nous ne pouvons faire confiance à personne pour l'instant._ " lui murmura une voix réconfortant au fond de son crâne.

"Que va-t-il se passer maintenant Dumbledore ?" demanda Sirius en se tournant vers le vieil homme, une expression inquiète plaquée sur le visage.

"Harry va rester quelques jours, le temps que je ramène ses affaires et que quelques recherches soient effectuées." expliqua le directeur avec un soupir las de savoir qu'il allait devoir remettre l'ordre du phénix en place de manière active beaucoup plus tôt qu'il n'aurait voulu. "Ensuite, si la situation ne présente aucun danger, Harry rejoindra ses amis au Terrier. Il me semble qu'Arthur leur réserve une surprise."

"Comment allez-vous faire ces recherches professeur ? Je ne veux pas risquer de mettre en danger mes amis si les hommes de Voldemort en ont après moi." claqua Harry catégorique. S'il devait faire face à une nouvelle attaque il préférait avec son parrain, ancien auror, avec lui que d'entrainer Hermione et Ron dans une telle situation. "Ou si Voldemort lui-même commence à en avoir après moi. Encore." finit-il avec un sourire las, notant la surprise dans les yeux de son parrain.

Dumbledore sembla hésiter quelques secondes, mais les regards appuyés du garçon et de son parrain eurent raison de sa réticence à révéler ces informations à Harry. S'il ne le faisait pas lui-même maintenant, Sirius s'en occuperait plus tard, et pourrait compromettre sa relation avec le jeune sorcier.

"Lors de la première guerre, il y avait un groupe qui luttait contre Voldemort et ses partisans." commença le directeur, s'arrêtant pour laisser le temps au garçon de comprendre les implications de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Un hochement de tête le poussa à continuer. "Pas de manière officielle évidemment, le ministère était contrôlé par les mangemorts depuis bien avant le début des hostilités. Ce groupe était l'Ordre du Phénix. Je le dirigeais, tes parents, Sirius, et bien d'autres en faisaient partie."

"Ce groupe a été dissout quand Voldemort a disparu la première fois ?" demanda Harry, sans prêter attention au glapissement de surprise de son parrain. Il avait oublié que le pauvre maraudeur n'avait peut-être pas encore eu le temps de se faire à l'idée, ou même d'apprendre, que le seigneur des ténèbres était déjà sur le point de revenir d'entre les morts, d'une manière plus officielle que jusqu'à maintenant. "Après." lui signala-t-il d'un mouvement de main.

"En effet Harry, plusieurs membres n'ont pas survécu à cette guerre, et une fois la chasse aux derniers mangemorts posant encore problèmes terminées, j'ai dissout ce groupuscule."

"Vous allez le recréer ?" le ton d'Harry était purement curieux. Dumbledore lui lança un regard perçant, il s'était attendu à ce que le garçon saute sur l'occasion pour lui demander d'en faire partie.

"J'aurais aimé avoir à le faire bien plus tard, cependant je ne peux ignorer plus longtemps les évènements qui ont eu lieu. La fuite de Peter va probablement entrainer beaucoup d'évènements terribles. Au plus tôt les membres seront prêts à faire face à cette situation, au mieux cela sera pour nous tous."

"Je vois." commenta Harry en hochant la tête. Il nota les regards surpris des deux hommes face à son absence de réaction et poussa un soupir en levant les mains au ciel. "Vous vous attendez à ce que je vous agresse pour vous obliger à me faire entre dans ce groupe ? Je comprends les implications de faire partie d'un tel mouvement, et même si je dois admettre vouloir une place dans une résistance contre un homme qui veut ma peau depuis ma première année de vie, je sais aussi que je ne suis pas de taille pour un défi pareil. Je ne pourrais même pas affronter le moindre de ses hommes avec l'espoir d'en sortir vivant."

"C'est une décision très sage Harry." acquiesça le vieil homme. Le comportement du garçon semblait avoir radicalement changé en l'espace de quelques jours. Les changements en eux-mêmes l'inquiétaient autant que la raison qui les avait provoqués.

"Je ne pense pas, à treize ans, avoir les capacités de battre des adultes en pleine possession de leurs moyens. Contrairement à ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard jusque maintenant, j'étais dans un environnement relativement sécure et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance." il se tourna rapidement vers son parrain pour couper court à toute réflexion du directeur. "Cependant, je sais que je vais être en tête de ligne si jamais une nouvelle guerre venait à éclater. Pas que ça me plaise, mais je pense ne pas avoir mon mot à dire sur la question malheureusement. Donc j'aimerais que tu commences à m'entrainer Sirius."

"T'entrainer ?"

"Oui. J'ai quelques connaissances sur les demeures principales des familles de sang-pur, et je sais qu'elles ne sont pas sujet aux restrictions du ministère sur l'usage de la magie par des mineurs. Que ça soit fait de manière légale ou non, je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que la maison de la noble famille Black n'échappe pas à la règle ?"

"Non en effet." sourit Sirius à la remarque et au ton hautain employé pour désigner sa famille. Lui et James avaient toujours fait ainsi lorsqu'ils en parlaient, et Harry commençait de plus en plus à ressembler à son père sur ces points.

"Bien, donc j'aimerais apprendre tout ce que tu pourras m'apprendre. Je veux savoir combattre quel que soit les moyens à utiliser, je connais la totalité des sorts que nous avons appris à Poudlard jusqu'à maintenant, et je maîtrise un certain nombre de matières, mais sans pratique derrière ces connaissances me sont inutiles. Quoi qu'en pense Hermione à ce sujet, ce n'est pas dans les livres que je trouverais comment me battre."

Face au ton résigné du survivant, Sirius ne put que hocher la tête pour donner son accord face à ce plan pour les jours à venir. Bien sûr il était partant dans l'idée de rendre son filleul le plus débrouillard possible, et si par la même occasion il pouvait lui donner des éléments pour s'en sortir à l'école il était totalement d'accord. Mais il avait l'étrange intuition que le fils de son ami sous entendait plus un entrainement sérieux que de maraudeur dans sa demande.

Dumbledore poussa un discret soupir dans son coin. Il n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, et quoi qu'il ait pu ajouter pour convaincre le garçon de ne pas se lancer tête baisser dans cet apprentissage extra-scolaire, il n'aurait rien pu faire pour empêcher Sirius de lui apprendre au moins deux ou trois choses qui auraient éveillées sa curiosité. Plantant son regard perçant sur la nuque du survivant, il repensa à la totalité des plans qu'il avait vis-à-vis du garçon. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve d'un potentiel magique énorme et avait tendance à ne pas réfléchir après avoir agit. S'il commençait à utiliser les capacités de réflexion de sa mère en plus du talent extraordinaire de son père pour la magie, il ferait un sorcier exceptionnel mais remettrait en cause la totalité de ses plans.

"Il n'est pas nécessaire d'user de la violence pour venir à bout de ses ennemis Harry." tenta tout de même le directeur.

"Même si je dois admettre que tuer Voldemort en empoisonnant son thé soit un de mes rêves secret, je doute pouvoir le mettre un jour en application." rétorqua le garçon en souriant à l'image qui venait de se former dans son esprit. "Et je ne pense pas qu'une tape sur les doigts et un sermon suffiront à lui faire arrêter son...plan ?"

"Tu n'es pas obligé de maîtriser les arts du combat." continua Dumbledore, sans prendre la peine de cacher le fait qu'il ai compris le but de la demande qu'il avait fait à son parrain.

"Professeur, vous pourriez battre n'importe qui en duel, en dehors de l'homme serpent, les yeux bandés, les mains dans le dos et votre baguette dans la bouche, si l'on en croit vos exploits. Avec tout le respect que j'ai pour vous, je crois que vos conseils sur ce que je dois apprendre ou non pour me défendre risquent de sonner terriblement hypocrites." lâcha Harry en soupirant, n'ayant que peu envie de se confronter au vieil homme par rapport à ses décisions. Derrière lui Sirius retenait difficilement un sourire. "De plus, nous savons tous les deux que, peu importe l'issue de cette discussion, je finirais par faire ce que j'ai en tête. Et, vous n'êtes après tout que mon directeur. Donc ce que je fais de mes vacances avec ma famille ne concerne que moi."

Harry soutint le regard froid et dénué de tout amusement du directeur pendant une longue minute avant que celui-ci ne perde soudainement toute couleur et fasse demi-tour en titubant. Décidé à comprendre les raisons du changement de comportement du garçon habituellement si timide et loyal envers lui, il avait tenté d'user à nouveau de la légilimancie. Cependant il s'était trouvé une nouvelle fois dans un vide complet, et avait été expulsé avec plus de force encore, à tel point que son corps avait ressenti directement l'effet de l'attaque.

Le survivant et son parrain regardèrent le vieil homme sortir rapidement et disparaitre une fois les protections de la maison passée. Sirius était surpris du comportement de son filleul, mais pour rien au monde il n'allait l'admettre. Il allait enfin pouvoir avoir de la compagnie autre que sa mère ou son abominable elfe de maison.

"Alors Harry, maintenant que nous sommes seuls toi et moi." commença l'homme avec un sourire mesquin, en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. "Si tu me racontais comment ça se passe avec les filles à Poudlard. Ton père et moi étions des vrais Don Juan à ton âge tu sais." Un grognement gêné du garçon lui répondit, ses joues virant au rouge, alors qu'il explosait dans un aboiement de rire.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

" _Maudit vieil homme...saleté d'habitudes...croirait Salazar...toujours à vouloir tout savoir...prochaine fois je lui arrache l'esprit..._ "

Harry observait d'un œil distrait le livre ouvert devant lui. Couché dans le lit d'une des chambres de Sirius, il avait le livre des mémoires de son nouvellement nommé ancêtre posé sur son bas ventre en appuie sur ses cuisses relevées. Il avait prévu au départ de commencer sa lecture sur la vie de Gryffondor, s'étant rapidement rendu compte qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien de l'homme, alors qu'il était dans la maison à son nom depuis trois ans maintenant. Mais c'était sans compter la rage et la rancune de l'homme face aux intrusions de Dumbledore dans son esprit, même si Harry avait l'impression qu'il confondait souvent le vieil homme et Salazar dans ses insultes et ses menaces.

"Godric, j'apprécierais de pouvoir lire." soupira le garçon simplement pour attirer l'attention de l'esprit hors de ses ruminations. Il haussa un sourcil en sentant les poils de sa nuque se hérisser soudainement. "Tu essaies de me jeter un regard noir alors que tu es un livre ? Étrangement, je crois que ça fonctionne."

" _Tu n'as rien à dire sur ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ " s'exclama Gryffondor bruyamment dans son esprit. Comment il pouvait hurler aussi fort restait un mystère pour Harry.

"Bien sûr que si. Mais c'était prévisible qu'il cherche à avoir des réponses, l'attitude que j'ai eu n'avait rien à voir avec d'habitude." expliqua-t-il avec calme.

" _Voilà pourquoi tu ne dois faire confiance à personne tant que nous n'avons pas travaillé là-dessus ensemble._ "

"Là-dessus quoi ?"

" _Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ "

"Je n'ai même pas eu l'impression qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit. C'est en écoutant distraitement vos diverses insultes très colorées que j'ai compris qu'il avait cherché à obtenir des réponses sans passer par la manière conventionnelle. Mais je ne sais pas pour autant ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai treize ans et uniquement trois ans de scolarité à mon actif au cas où vous auriez déjà oublié." expliqua Harry, plus amusé qu'autre chose. D'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés qui le soutenait aidait grandement à voir le bon côté des choses. De plus son parrain lui avait dit qu'il aurait sa première session d'entrainement dans la soirée, donc il avait tout pour être calme.

" _Que sais-tu des arts de l'esprit ?_ "

"Mon enseignant en cours de potions essaies de m'introduire à l'art subtil de l'insulte et du sarcasme à la Serpentard. Sinon rien d'autre." sourit Harry, se rendant compte une fois de plus de ses lacunes conséquentes dans le domaine de la magie.

" _Il existe deux domaines, l'occlumancie et la légilimancie._ " commença à expliquer Godric sans prêter attention à la remarque du garçon. " _L'occlumancie te permet de protéger tes pensées des intrusions externes ainsi que d'avoir une meilleure emprise sur elles. C'est une des premières magie que j'enseignais, je suppose que tu peux facilement comprendre l'intérêt de pouvoir gérer immédiatement tes émotions lors d'un duel, par exemple._ "

Harry hocha simplement la tête, réfléchissant aux implications de ce que venait de lui dire l'homme. S'il apprenait à gérer toutes ses pensées et toutes ses émotions et à pouvoir les filtrer pour ne rien montrer, il allait finir par tellement ressembler à Rogue que le directeur des vert et argent ferait tout pour le changer de maison.

" _Ce premier domaine, comme tu l'auras surement compris, est plus focalisé sur ton intérêt personnel. La légilimancie, à l'inverse, est une branche de la magie de l'esprit focalisée sur l'intrusion dans les pensées de l'autre._ "

"Attendez, vous voulez dire qu'avec ça je pourrais savoir ce que pense quelqu'un ?" demanda, estomaqué, le garçon.

" _Tu pourrais savoir ce qu'il pense sur le moment, ce qu'il a pensé à d'autres moments de sa vie, ressentir ses émotions, revivre des souvenirs, et caetera. Tu t'introduiras dans son esprit et, s'il n'a aucune protection due à l'occlumancie, tu pourras avoir accès à tout son être. Poussée à son maximum par un sorcier très puissant, la légilimancie peut aussi permettre de prendre possession de quelqu'un._ "

"C'est illégal comme pratique ?"

" _Je ne sais pas pour ton époque. De mon temps l'occlumancie était enseignée dès la deuxième année de scolarité, et la légilimancie était dispensée par Salazar pour ceux ayant choisi cette spécialité en dernière année._ "

"Vous laissiez Serpentard enseigner à des élèves comment s'introduire dans l'esprit des autres ?" s'étonna Harry.

" _Comme je te l'ai dit, nous leur apprenions dès le début à s'en défendre, et seule une poignée apprenait la légilimancie. Je n'étais pas un fervent défenseur de cette pratique, mais nous nous étions tous mis d'accord en créant cette école qu'aucune branche de la magie ne serait rejetée._ "

"Ça veut dire que l'un de vous enseignait aussi la magie noire ?" Harry imaginait mal le ministre actuel autoriser une matière aussi dangereuse dans les enseignements de Poudlard. Même Dumbledore serait sûrement contre.

" _Évidemment. Mais nous n'en parlerons pas ici, il te reste beaucoup à comprendre sur la magie avant que nous ayons cette discussion._ " le tempera le fondateur d'un ton ferme. _  
_

Le garçon ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant aux paroles de l'homme. Il avait des connaissances sur la magie noire, pire elle était même enseignée à Poudlard pendant un temps. Il n'aurait jamais cru une telle chose possible, cependant il n'aurait jamais cru non plus que le vénérable directeur de Poudlard pouvait utiliser des moyens aussi bas que de s'introduire dans l'esprit des élèves pour obtenir des réponses à ses questions. Un frisson longea sa colonne alors qu'il imaginait le nombre de fois où son intimité intellectuelle avait été violée par le vieil homme. Soudainement, les yeux bleu pétillants et amusé de Dumbledore devenaient beaucoup plus angoissants.

" _Nous apprendrons à t'en protéger. Je peux t'enseigner ces deux branches de magie, et c'est par là que nous commencerons cet été si tu le souhaite. Je ne pourrais t'entrainer tant que ton noyau magique ne sera pas plus développé. D'autant plus que maintenant tu dois retrouver ta véritable magie._ " lui expliqua le fondateur. Il avait déjà un vague programme en tête mais il avait besoin que le garçon comprenne les implications complètes de ce dans quoi il allait se lancer.

"Comment ça ? Ma véritable magie ?"

" _Comme je te l'ai dit je t'ai débarrassé de quelque chose hier soir._ "

"Oui je me souviens, vous m'avez même dit que ça venait d'un ennemi. Comment vous pouviez savoir ? Vous ne connaissez rien de moi." demanda Harry qui pouvait enfin avoir des réponses pour éclaire sa confusion sur ce point.

" _Je ne connais rien de toi, mais seul un sorcier sombre, dévoré par la magie, peut faire ce qui t'a été fait. Ce dont je t'ai débarrassé était une partie de l'âme de quelqu'un._ "

"Quoi ?" hurla le garçon, plaquant rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche en se retournant vers la porte. Plusieurs secondes passèrent sans que son parrain ne se montre. "Une partie d'âme ?" demanda-t-il plus calmement, pâle comme un mort.

" _En effet. Il existe des branches de magie qui se sont intéressées de près à la mort, et surtout à comment l'éviter. Une des premières création était le sortilège de mort, mais c'était bien trop hasardeux il suffisait de se faire toucher par n'importe quel autre sort pour mourir. Certains sorciers ont donc créé un rituel qui, en utilisant un sacrifice humain, permet de séparer son âme et la placer dans un réceptacle._ " expliqua calmement Godric au survivant qui semblait sur le point de vomir. " _C'est ce dont je me suis débarrassé._ "

"Je...j'avais un morceau d'âme de quelqu'un d'autre ?" bredouilla Harry.

" _Oui. Il polluait ton esprit et ta magie, t'empêchant de te développer correctement._ "

"Vous...vous m'avez dit qu'il s'agissait d'un ennemi ?" demanda-t-il, sous la sensation étrange d'un livre lui lançant un regard compatissant.

" _Aucun sorcier ne te voulant du bien n'utiliserait ton corps pour éviter la mort. De plus, il n'y a que peu de cas dans l'histoire où des êtres humains ont été utilisés comme réceptacle, le danger étant bien trop grand, mais le peu de personnes ayant été dans ce cas ont rapidement mal tournés. Le morceau d'âme les a poussé sur la voie des ténèbres, et ils sont tous devenus des Seigneurs Sombres. Ou sont morts en essayant._ " termina Gryffondor sur un ton grave et lourd. Harry comprit rapidement ce que sous-entendaient les informations de son ancêtre, s'il n'avait pas été là pour le sauver de cette nuisance il aurait fini par suivre le chemin de Voldemort.

"Donc, on peut laisser une partie de soi quelque part pour ne jamais mourir ?" commença le survivant en cherchant à chasser son malaise et son dégout pour comprendre tous les éléments qui pourraient découler de cette découverte.

" _La mort viendra forcément un jour, mais chaque morceau d'âme permet de prolonger l'espérance de vie. Cependant, le plus souvent, ils sont utilisés comme une assurance. Le sorcier qui découpe son âme et qui en dispose une partie quelque part ne pourra pas mourir si l'on détruit son enveloppe corporelle. Il reviendra, après plus ou moins de temps selon les précautions qu'il a prit, mais il reviendra._ "

"Est-ce qu'il est possible de découper son âme en plusieurs morceaux ? Mettons, minimum deux plus un dans le corps vivant du sorcier ?" demanda Harry, essayant de se rappeler de ses confrontations avec Voldemort. Il ne pouvait décemment pas imaginer Quirrell en tant que réceptacle pour un morceau de l'âme du seigneur des ténèbres, mais plus comme un corps temporaire le temps d'en recréer un. Il avait donc déjà un morceau d'âme, le journal et celui qui était en lui en rajoutait deux. Un frisson lui traversa le corps de part en part en imaginant la souffrance que l'on pouvait ressentir en déchirant son âme.

" _Oui._ " répondit gravement Godric, sa voix grave ne portant plus aucune émotion. " _Un sorcier peut réaliser jusqu'à huit séparations avant que ce qu'il reste de son âme ne soit trop instable pour tenir dans un corps._ "

"S'il en fait plus, qu'est-ce que ça fait ?"

" _Il ne pourra plus avoir de corps qui lui est propre. Il devra se contenter de vivre au travers de possession, soit en accord avec la victime où ils partageraient alors leur vie au prix de grands sacrifices. Soit au détriment de la victime, en la possédant par la force._ "

Harry grimaça aux informations, en deux ans de scolarité il avait eu la malchance de voir ces deux types de possessions.

"Si le sorcier perd des morceaux d'âmes, qu'ils sont détruits, qui l'empêchaient de pouvoir garder une enveloppe physique par lui-même, est-ce qu'il pourrait récupérer son corps ?"

" _Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis jamais trop renseigné sur les conséquences de ce genre de magie. J'en connais suffisamment pour comprendre comment vaincre mes adversaires, malheureusement pas plus. Salazar pourra peut-être répondre à tes questions._ " réfléchis rapidement Godric. Il n'avait jamais voulu approfondir ses connaissances sur ce point de peur de faire une erreur en apprenant à ses élèves, et de les tenter sur la voie du sacrifice pour échapper à la mort.

"Euh...vous savez, les fondateurs sont morts depuis des centaines d'années. Sauf si Serpentard était un vampire je doute qu'il soit toujours en vie."

" _Il existe de nombreux moyens pour laisser une trace après sa mort._ "

"Un peu comme vous non ?" demanda Harry, curieux. "Ce que vous avez fait c'est comme laisser une partie de son âme ?"

" _Non._ " le coupa la voix froide de l'homme. " _Je ne m'abaisserais pas à déchirer mon âme. Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend dans la mort, et je préfère entreprendre ce voyage dans les meilleures conditions._ "

"Je...excusez-moi" marmonna le survivant, conscient de l'erreur qu'il venait de faire. Après tout, il venait d'accuser Godric Gryffondor d'avoir suivi la même voie que nombre des sorciers les plus noirs de l'histoire.

" _Nous t'apprendrons à penser plus vite que tu ne parles._ " le sermonna-t-il gentiment. " _Ma présence est due au rituel que j'ai effectué et à ta magie. En te montrant digne de mon héritage, la magie te déclare comme mon descendant. Ta magie et la mienne sont dès lors liées comme le serait celle d'un père et de son fils._ " Godric laissa un peu de temps au garçon pour assimiler les informations avant de reprendre sur un ton plus doux. " _Une fois cet héritage acquis, la seconde partie du rituel s'enclenche et une partie de ta magie est utilisée pour recréer une image de moi dans ce monde. Je ne suis pas vivant, loin de là, je ne suis qu'un écho de la magie qui coule en toi._ "

"Je...j'ai besoin de réfléchir."

" _Je n'en espérais pas moins. Nous reparlerons ce soir, et nous commencerons l'apprentissage de l'occlumancie. En attendant reposes toi._ "

Harry hocha la tête et referma le livre, s'étendant de tout son long dans le lit. Le matelas était tellement plus confortable que ce dont il avait l'habitude chez les Dursley qu'il aurait pu se laisser aller au sommeil pour les dix années à venir. Cependant les révélations de son ancêtre ne cessaient de tourner dans sa tête. Voldemort avait réussi à revenir de la mort plusieurs fois, depuis qu'il avait un an il l'avait déjà tué trois fois sans réussir à obtenir le résultat définitif espéré. Il sourit en repensant aux paroles du garde-chasse quand ils avaient parlé du seigneur des ténèbres pour la première fois un peu après ses onze ans, le demi-géant pensait que le sorcier n'était pas mort, qu'il n'y avait rien en lui de suffisamment humain pour mourir. Il était sûrement la personne la plus proche de la vérité dans la totalité du monde sorcier.

Un gémissement plaintif résonna dans la chambre alors qu'il roulait dans son lit sous le coup de la frustration. Tuer Voldemort une seule fois n'était pas suffisant, pas pour le monstre qu'il était devenu. Il allait falloir le tuer plusieurs fois de suite à moins de trouver les objets dans lesquels il avait déposé une partie de son âme. Et s'il avait été à moitié aussi malin qu'on le disait de lui, alors il avait plus de chance de faire une partie de pétanque avec Merlin que de les trouver.

"Mais pourquoi moi ?" se plaignit-il. Sa voix résonna dans son crâne comme un écho lointain.

Ses pensées s'étaient bousculées et avaient tournées sans répit depuis la veille, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Mais les trois mots qu'il venait de prononcer dans le silence apaisant de la maison lui firent l'effet d'une douche froide. Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi toujours lui ?

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Sirius lançait un regard perçant au buffet devant lui. Long d'un mètre, haut de presque autant, il était fait d'un bois blanc usé par le temps. Orné de dorures et de poignées en argent, il était splendide et contrastait à merveille avec l'atmosphère lugubre qui régnait dans la salle de repos. Une seule ombre au tableau pour le descendant Black, le meuble possédait, à la place d'un tiroir, trois rangées de dents acérées et un appétit digne d'un dragon. Il avait été surpris de sentir une lame glisser sur le dos de sa main alors qu'il cherchait des plats et des couverts pour le repas du soir avec son filleul, et n'avait dû qu'à ses réflexes de ne pas perdre sa main avec une bonne partie de son avant-bras. La maison étant dépossédée depuis de nombreuses années de ses occupants et maîtres, les charmes qui tenaient toutes ces créatures magiques hybrides en place avaient disparu, à son grand désespoir.

Depuis l'attaque surprise, il avait stupéfixié, paralysé, pétrifié et ficelé le meuble, sans encore avoir trouvé quoi en faire.

Pour l'instant, il avait commencé à maudire tous les ancêtres qu'il connaissait, sans vraiment savoir lequel avait été suffisamment malade pour créer ceci et le laisser dans une des pièces à vivre.

"Patmol, je sais que tu t'ennuies, mais pourquoi est-ce que tu as attaqué le mobilier ?" lâcha Harry en baillant, descendant de sa chambre pour partir en quête de nourriture. Il n'avait pas encore vraiment faim, mais puisqu'il avait manqué de se faire avaler par une lame de parquet quelques heures plus tôt il avait préféré prévoir au moins une heure pour ne pas se faire tuer par le garde-manger.

"C'est lui qui m'a attaqué !" se défendit le maraudeur, une expression blessée plaquée sur le visage. Le regard empli de doute sur sa santé mentale que lui lança le garçon lui arracha un sourire. "Je t'assure, ce maudit meuble a des dents et a essayé de me dévorer !"

"Donc, si je résume. Nous avons une lame de parquet qui mange les pieds, un meuble qui mange ce qui passe à proximité, et une porte d'entrée qui fait tomber des nuages de poussière."

"Ah non, l'entrée ça devait surement être moi, je me suis fait attaquer par un épouvantard en essayant d'ouvrir les rideaux d'une des chambres." grimaça le fugitif, se massant la nuque au souvenir désagréable.

"Un épouvantard ?"

"Ils aiment se cacher dans les endroits sombre et surprendre leur victime, c'est comme ça qu'ils attaquent." lui expliqua-t-il rapidement.

"Je sais, Remus m'a donné un cours là-dessus l'année dernière." balaya Harry d'un mouvement de main en regardant son parrain, un sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage. "Je me demandais juste comment tu avais fait pour survivre un an dans la nature traqué par tous les services du ministère, alors que là en l'espace d'une journée tu as failli te faire tuer par un épouvantard et un meuble."

"Cette maison est encore pire que d'avoir une armée de détraqueurs après soi." grogna l'homme faisant éclater de rire son filleul.

"Et c'est ici que Dumbledore m'envoie pour me garder en sécurité ?"

"Tu es avec moi, tu es forcément en sécurité." s'exclama joyeusement l'ancien détenu en passant un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre tenant une baguette toujours fermement dirigée vers le meuble.

"Sirius, si ce qu'on m'a raconté sur toi et mon père n'est seulement qu'à moitié vrai, je serais plus en sécurité au milieu d'une armée de dragons avec Voldemort pour me protéger." lui lança Harry sur un ton amusé. "De plus, pour l'instant j'ai juste manqué de perdre une chaussure, toi de ce que j'ai compris cela fait plusieurs fois que tu évites de justesse de te blesser. Je devrais peut-être être celui qui te protège." continua-t-il avec un ton goguenard.

"Sale petit..." grogna Sirius, sortant rapidement sa baguette en lui jetant un sortilège de jambencoton. Un cri de surprise répondit au maléfice, Harry ne se rattrapant qu'à la dernière seconde au meuble devant lui.

"Et voilà, Sirius Black, criminel et mangemort reconnu, qui a avoué s'être échappé d'Azkaban pour me retrouver, commence à m'attaquer." dramatisa le survivant, essayant tant bien que mal de laisser une larme couler.

"Que veux-tu, les bonnes habitudes ça ne se perd pas." répondit l'homme nonchalamment en évitant une assiette que lui envoya le garçon. "Tu comptes te défendre contre tes futurs agresseurs en leur jetant des couverts aussi ? Ou tu vas enfin sortir ta baguette pour te défendre ?" demanda Sirius avec un sourire mesquin.

Harry grogna en sortant rapidement sa baguette, prêt à jeter toute une bardée de maléfices à son parrain, mais fut touché par un sort de désarmement avant d'avoir pu initier un quelconque mouvement. Il regarda avec une moue boudeuse sa baguette atterrir dans la main tendue de l'ancien détenu face à lui.

"Sirius, Sirius, Sirius." commença-t-il en soupirant. "Je sais que je t'ai demandé de m'entraîner, mais là je voulais surtout parler là."

"Tu crois que Voldemort où ses larbins attendront que tu sois décidé à te battre pour t'attaquer ?" claqua l'évadé d'un ton dur. "Tu veux apprendre à te défendre, soit. Arrête de parler et défends toi alors !"

Une boule se forma dans la gorge du garçon en réaction au sermon. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas une seconde de répit s'il venait à recroiser les mages noirs, il savait qu'il devrait rester constamment sur ses gardes. Comment pourrait-il ne pas savoir cela alors qu'il avait déjà affronté un mangemort et Voldemort, à deux reprises. Les critiques de son parrain provoquèrent une flopée de sentiments qui l'envahirent soudainement. De la colère, qu'il le traite aussi injustement, comme s'il était encore un enfant qui ne savait rien. De la honte, de savoir qu'au fond Sirius avait raison et qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avoir une attitude aussi relaxée après s'être fait attaquer. Alors qu'il luttait contre ses émotions, sa magie commença à réagir, se mouvant de plus en plus rapidement à l'intérieur de lui, accentuant l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

" _Calme-toi Harry._ " soupira la voix sans âge de Godric au fond de son crâne. Il sentit sa magie se dissiper aux mots de l'homme, restant réactive à ses émotions mais moins oppressante qu'elle ne l'était quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Ce n'est pas en m'attaquant par surprise que je vais apprendre maintenant, je ne connais aucun sortilège pour me défendre." claqua Harry d'un ton froid. "Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, j'ai treize ans. Récupères un rien de pédagogie où je te jette un épouvantard dessus pendant ton sommeil."

Sirius lui offrit un sourire contrit en levant le sortilège qui lui entravait les jambes. D'un mouvement de baguette il le remit sur ses pieds et l'attira à lui dans une étreinte de fer.

"Désolé Harry, mais avec tout ce que m'a raconté Remus je..."

"Je comprends Sirius." le coupa rapidement le garçon avant de tomber dans le trop émotionnel, il ne savait pas comment il allait gérer la tristesse de son parrain et après treize ans d'emprisonnement avec des détraqueurs il préférait éviter au maximum de mettre l'homme dans ce genre de situation. "Ce genre d'entrainement est exactement ce que j'avais demandé, mais là je suis fatigué et je voulais te parler. Disons que tu n'as pas choisi le meilleur moment."

"Comme je te l'ai dit petit chiot, Voldemort et ses hommes n'attendront pas que tu sois au meilleur de ta forme, il faut être prêt à affronter toutes les situations." lui expliqua le maraudeur en le relâchant, il avait un sourire triste et ses yeux étaient tellement vide qu'Harry se demanda un temps s'il n'avait pas laissé une partie de sa vie dans la prison. "James et moi avons eu un professeur, si on peut appeler ce vieil homme ainsi, pendant nos premières années en tant qu'auror. Il était le meilleur à cette époque, un véritable cauchemar pour les mangemorts. Je l'ai contacté tout à l'heure pour qu'il vienne d'entrainer, j'ai entendu Dumbledore dire qu'il était sorti de sa retraite pour un événement qui allait avoir lieu cette année."

"Oh non." gémit Harry en maudissant la moitié des divinités qu'il connaissait, sous le regard surpris de Sirius.

"Tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?"

"Pas du tout, mais en général quand il y a quelque chose qui se passe, déjà je suis toujours entrainé dedans que je le veuille ou non, et ensuite c'est presque toujours mortel." grogna-t-il.

"Remus m'a raconté quelques histoires, mais j'ai du mal à imaginer que de telles choses aient pu arriver au nez et la barbe de Dumbledore." marmonna le maraudeur en se frottant la barbe. Évidemment il croyait sur parole son ancien ami et son filleul, mais il refusait de croire que l'enfant ait eu à subir de telles épreuves alors que le vieux directeur était en condition de faire quelque chose.

"Si tu savais." soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. "Enfin bref, nous parlerons de cela quand on aura à manger, j'ai faim." un grognement de son estomac se fit entendre dans le silence qui venait de s'installer, faisant éclater de rire son parrain.

"Je crois que c'est une bonne idée." commenta-t-il en riant.

"Moque toi, moque toi, on verra qui rira en dernier."

Un silence paisible s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils regardaient le meuble à moitié détruit par les sortilèges de Sirius. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi la vaisselle devait forcément provenir de cet endroit, mais après avoir eu un aperçu de ce que cachait cette maison il avait une confiance aveugle dans les décisions de son parrain. Les assiettes étaient à portée de main, dans un tiroir qui avait été à moitié ouvert par la chute du garçon, mais pour obtenir les couverts il fallait passer par la gueule de la créature, et les rangées de dents de plusieurs centimètres de long n'enchantaient aucun des deux hommes.

"On se la fait à pierre feuille ciseau ?" tenta Sirius avec une grimace amusée.

"Même pas en rêve vieil homme, je suis ton invité et c'est chez toi, tu te débrouilles." rétorqua le garçon sans une once de compassion. Il aimait énormément son parrain, mais il ne risquerait pas son avant-bras pour des fourchettes.

"Ton père m'aurait aidé lui !" s'indigna le maraudeur en lui jetant un regard exagérément blessé.

"Il faut te faire à l'idée parrain, je ne suis pas mon père. Mais je suis certain qu'il aurait apprécié autant que moi de te voir combattre un buffet." sourit Harry, l'homme face à lui grimaçant en se rendant compte de l'exactitude des propos de son filleul. En y réfléchissant un peu, il se demanda même si James n'aurait pas déjà désensorcelé le meuble pour s'amuser un peu plus.

"Dans des situations pareilles j'aurais aimé que tu tiennes plus de ta mère."

"Mais je tiens beaucoup d'elle." acquiesça Harry en s'installant confortablement sur un canapé un peu plus loin. "Regarde, je me met même à l'abri des possibles conséquences de ce que tu vas faire."

"Maudit gamin." se résigna Sirius en s'approchant du meuble. Il comprenait bien pourquoi le directeur de Poudlard l'obligeait à rester dans la demeure de sa famille, et une part de lui trouvait la solution parfaitement adaptée à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Cependant une autre part de lui se demandait de plus en plus souvent s'il ne préférait pas la vie de fugitif à manger des rats et mater des culottes sous sa forme canine, plutôt que de tester sa chance avec des fournitures enchantées.

"Tes pensées s'expriment à voix haute Sirius, et je suis certain que Madame Weasley serait outrée d'entendre ça." commenta Harry avec un sourire narquois. Les yeux de l'ancien détenu tremblèrent de surprise et de peur, Molly était connu pour son tempérament de feu et pour les sortilèges cuisant qu'elle était capable d'envoyer à quiconque prononçait des vulgarités en sa présence. Il était certain que ses activités sous forme d'animagus lui vaudraient des dizaines de maléfices dont il ne se remettrait probablement jamais.

"Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose non ?" tenta le descendant Black pour détourner l'attention de son filleul. Harry n'était pas dupe de la piètre excuse de son parrain pour échapper à ses moqueries, mais lui accorda cette distraction.

"Tu as assez à faire avec le meuble pour ne pas te soucier en plus de comment tu te ferais tuer ensuite." répondit-il goguenard avant de reprendre son sérieux. "Sirius, je voudrais savoir quelque chose sur ce qu'il s'est passé il a treize ans."

"Oh, d'accord." se contenta de répondre l'homme en hochant la tête dans sa direction.

"Pourquoi Voldemort a attaqué mes parents ? Je sais qu'ils étaient contre lui et qu'ils faisaient partie du groupe dont Dumbledore parlait plus tôt, mais pourquoi chez eux comme ça ? Et pourquoi moi ?" questionna Harry un fond de désespoir dans la voix. Il voulait comprendre ce que sa famille avait eu de si particulier ce soir-là pour mériter une visite du seigneur des ténèbres en personne. Sirius poussa un profond soupir en s'installant sur un canapé face au garçon, réfléchissant à ses mots pendant un long moment.

"L'ordre, une fois la guerre officiellement déclarée, a été une épine dans le pied de Voldemort. Pendant un temps nous agissions sur le coup, arrivant dès qu'une attaque été déclarée. Mais après plusieurs mois nous avions réussi à avoir un agent infiltré dans ses rangs, dès lors nous arrivions sur les lieux des attaques en même temps que les mangemorts, causant des dommages dans leurs rangs de plus en plus importants. Un groupe d'auror était en première ligne." Sirius laissa un temps à Harry pour assimiler les informations, et après un hochement de tête du garçon il reprit. "Ce groupe était composé de ton père et moi, mais aussi de Franck Londubat et de sa femme."

"Les parents de Neville ?" demanda Harry, surpris de ne jamais en avoir entendu parler avant maintenant. De ce qu'il se souvenait, le garçon un peu pataud et timide de Gryffondor ne faisait jamais allusion qu'à sa grand-mère.

"Les parents du petit Neville." acquiesça son parrain, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. "Ils étaient de vrais démons sur le champ de bataille et fauchaient les mangemorts comme du blé. Eux et ton père ont énormément attirés l'attention du seigneur des ténèbres."

"Pas toi ?"

"J'étais l'héritier d'une famille les plus noire de l'Angleterre et mon frère avait déjà rejoint les rangs des mangemorts, j'étais une cible prioritaire de face de serpent depuis bien longtemps déjà." lui expliqua-t-il en balayant le fait d'un mouvement de main comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de parfaitement banal dans sa vie. "Enfin, le fait est que vos deux familles sont devenues des cibles prioritaires. Heureusement vos deux demeures étaient très bien protégées. Et même si les enchantements n'auraient pas tenus une minute contre Voldemort s'il avait vraiment voulu entrer, le fidelitas l'empêchait d'obtenir la localisation exacte."

"Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trahis." murmura Harry lugubrement.

"Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient trahis." acquiesça son parrain. "Mais il s'est passé quelque chose entre ces deux moments, quelque chose qui a redirigé l'attention du seigneur des ténèbres non plus sur vos parents, mais sur vous."

"Nous ? Mais...nous n'étions même pas encore nés." s'exclama le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel. S'il avait commencé à avoir des problèmes avant même de naitre, il devait vraiment avoir fait beaucoup de mal dans son ancienne vie, ou avoir vexé une divinité vraiment très rancunière.

"Un mois avant votre naissance, le monde magique a fait l'expérience de quelque chose de terrible qui a couté des centaines de vie. Pendant une minute, toute la magie a disparue." conta Sirius d'une voix vide d'émotions, des ombres dansant devant ses yeux. "Pendant une minute, plus aucun sorcier n'a été capable d'utiliser la magie. Des enfants venant de naitre sont devenus cracmol, nous avons perdu plusieurs aurors sur le terrain au moment-là, des artefacts sombres qui étaient contenu grâce à la magie ont été libérés, et caetera. Je te laisse imaginer les dégâts causés par une disparition de la magie. Ça a été terrible."

"Que...Pourquoi personne n'en parle ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne le sait pas ?"

"Le ministère a caché l'évènement derrière une explication fumeuse. Personne ne savait vraiment qui croire, ni quoi croire. Après tout, personne n'avait jamais pensé que la magie pouvait disparaitre. L'explication qui a survécu à la guerre est celle donnée par le ministère, mais il s'agit d'un évènement qui pourrait détruire le monde sorcier, généralement nous préférons le taire."

Harry hocha la tête à la remarque de son parrain, il pouvait facilement comprendre pourquoi les sorciers préféraient oublier une minute de leur vie où ils ont tout perdu.

"Cependant, la légende raconte qu'un tel phénomène s'est produit une fois dans l'histoire." le coupa Sirius dans ses pensées. "Une fois, le monde s'est vu dénué de magie à l'approche de la naissance d'un enfant. Il s'agit de vieilles histoires que les grand-mères racontent le soir, personne n'y avait vraiment jamais cru. Mais ce jour-là, nous nous sommes demandés si dans cette histoire il n'y avait pas un fond de vérité quelque part."

"Qui...qui était le sorcier ?"

"On raconte qu'il s'agit de Meridan, le premier seigneur des ténèbres. Un sorcier tellement puissant qu'il a fallu une armée entière pour le vaincre, alors qu'il était seul sur le champ de bataille." raconta le maraudeur, cherchant dans ses souvenirs d'enfant les histoires qu'on lui racontait. "Quand c'est arrivé pendant la grossesse de Lily et Alice, tout ceux connaissant l'histoire crurent à l'arrivée d'un nouveau mage noir hors du commun. Malheureusement, comme tu t'en doute, Voldemort avait lui aussi eu vent de ceci, et par peur de l'enfant qui allait venir il traqua toutes les sorcières qui arrivaient à terme peu de temps après l'incident."

Le garçon frissonna en imaginant Jedusor déployer tous les moyens dont il disposait pour traquer tous les bébés qui allaient naitre, sur la simple menace d'une vieille légende.

"Mais la disparition de la magie avait eu un effet néfaste sur la construction des noyaux magiques des enfants, et dans le mois qui a suivi l'incident tous sont nés cracmol. Seuls deux bébés restaient à naitre." termina son parrain en plantant son regard dans le sien. "Seuls deux bébés sont arrivés au monde avec un noyau magique non seulement intact, mais totalement anormal. Jamais les médicomages n'avaient vu des structures de cette forme, ils ne savaient même pas si vous seriez un jour capable de faire de la magie. Mais vous en avez fait, dès le début de votre vie vous avez fait de la magie accidentelle. Et je ne sais comment, mais le seigneur des ténèbres l'a su, et vous êtes immédiatement devenu ses cibles prioritaires."

"Les parents de Neville..." commença Harry sans vraiment savoir comment finir sa phrase, de peur d'apprendre le sort qui leur avait été réservé.

"Ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie par la famille Lestrange." conclut gravement Sirius. "Et Voldemort est venu en personne régler l'affaire qu'il avait avec ta famille. Mais comme tu le sais, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, pourquoi le seigneur des ténèbres a perdu face à un bébé. Mais je suis certain que la légende de Meridan n'a jamais quittée son esprit."

Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux hommes. Harry ne connaissait pas la légende dont parlait Sirius, sans que ça ne le surprenne réellement puisqu'il ne connaissait absolument rien du monde magique il y avait encore trois ans de cela, cependant il comprenait parfaitement les implications des évènements qui avaient eu lieu avant sa naissance. Que la légende soit vraie ou fausse, la disparition de la magie ne l'avait pas affecté de la même manière que le reste du monde, et ce qui s'était passé ensuite avait fait de lui la cible à abattre de Voldemort. Jamais il ne le laisserait vivre, de peur qu'il possède le potentiel de le supplanter. Alors qu'il grimaçait à l'idée de ne jamais avoir la paix, un mage noir à l'âme divisée à ses trousses jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, le cas de son ami Gryffondor lui revint à l'esprit. Bien que n'ayant pas reçu la visite de face de serpent ce fameux soir d'Halloween, il partageait de nombreux points communs avec lui. Se promettant silencieusement de se rapprocher du garçon en septembre, et d'en apprendre plus sur lui et sa famille, Harry haussa un sourcil en voyant son parrain se lever du canapé avec un sourire.

"Que dirais-tu de chasser toutes ces mauvaises pensées en allant manger ?" sa proposition s'accompagnant rapidement d'un grognement d'approbation de l'estomac du survivant, déclenchant un fou rire chez l'ancien détenu.

"Sirius la ferme." grommela Harry, sentant ses joues rougirent malgré lui.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive petit chiot, tu sembles grincheux ?" continua de se moquer le maraudeur nullement intimidé par les regards noirs qu'il recevait.

"Tu as raison, allons manger." acquiesça Harry avec un sourire mauvais. "Mais avant, si tu finissais de récupérer nos couverts ?"

Le grognement râleur fut la seule réponse qu'entendit le garçon avant que des glapissements de surprise et de douleurs, ainsi que des rires forts peu compatissants, ne brisent le calme de la maison, les maléfices de Sirius ayant finalement lâchés alors qu'il avait l'avant-bras enfoncé dans la gueule du meuble.


	3. III - Créature magique

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages -sauf les miens, bien sûr- appartiennent à J.K. Rowling -notre déesse-.

* * *

 _Voici le troisième chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. A partir de maintenant, et pour les quelques chapitres à venir, il y a un certain écart qui est prit avec le scénario d'origine. J'espère tout de même que ça vous plaira :D (oui, c'est de la répétition).  
_

 _Bonne lecture, et à la semaine prochaine (normalement) !_

* * *

 **Chapitre III - Créature magique.**

 _"Life has many ways of testing a person's will, either by having nothing happen at all or by having everything happen all at once."_

 _\- Paulo Coelho -_

* * *

Le douze square Grimmaurd était calme.

Étonnement calme.

A l'extérieur, des enfants jouaient sur le large trottoir qui bordait la rue, sans se préoccuper outre mesure du massif chien noir assis non loin d'eux. S'ils avaient regardé de plus près, ils auraient vu de nombreux trous dans le pelage de l'animal, des poils fumants et quelques griffures qui avaient laissées des marques verdâtres sur sa peau nue. Sirius gémit doucement en grattant une des plaques rouge sur ses côtes.

Il avait lâchement déserté la maison, selon son filleul, après avoir découvert que le buffet de la salle de repos n'était pas le seul meuble ensorcelé et que l'armoire dans laquelle il avait commencé à ranger les affaires du garçon était du même type.

Dumbledore était passé plus tôt dans la matinée pour déposer tous les effets personnels qu'Harry avait laissés chez son oncle dans la précipitation de leur départ, et avait expliqué à la famille qu'ils n'auraient pas le garçon avant l'été prochain. Autant dire que les Dursley n'avaient jamais été aussi heureux d'avoir des nouvelles de leur neveu, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient pu profiter de la présence du vieil homme pour qu'il explique à un voisin que le jeune garçon était partit en vacance chez des amis, pour faire taire les rumeurs d'une fugue d'un membre de leur famille.

Le directeur avait été profondément déçu de l'attitude de Vernon, plus concerné par ce qui se disait sur sa famille que par le destin d'un membre de celle-ci. Mais ses plans avec Harry impliquaient qu'il revienne ici aussi souvent que possible pour que les protections restent en place, il ne pouvait faire trop de cas d'une attitude indulgente de son oncle.

Harry, lui, était enfermé dans sa chambre depuis le départ précipité de l'ancien détenu. A aucun moment il n'aurait pensé qu'une armoire haute de deux mètres, en chêne massif, pouvait courir aussi vite. En y réfléchissant bien, il n'aurait jamais pensée qu'une armoire puisse courir. Après avoir calmé son rire, il s'était replongé dans la lecture d'un livre qu'il avait trouvé la veille au soir dans la bibliothèque de la famille Black.

Il avait commencé à chercher seul, ne voulant pas expliquer à son parrain pourquoi il voulait d'un ouvrage dans une des bibliothèques les plus noires du continent, mais après avoir retiré un livre qui lui avait jeté automatiquement un maléfice qu'il n'avait esquivé que par chance, il était revenu sur sa décision.

L'heure qu'il avait fallu pour expliquer ses motivations à son parrain avait été ponctuée de menaces, le maraudeur ayant voulu plusieurs fois quitter la demeure familiale pour aller tuer le directeur de Poudlard après avoir appris pour la légilimancie. Sirius savait que son filleul lui cachait encore des choses, le simple fait qu'il ait compris ce qu'il se passait avec le directeur sans qu'il n'ait aucune connaissance des magies de l'esprit lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille, mais il avait fini par se résigner sous le regard émeraude déterminé et menaçant du jeune sorcier.

Harry lui avait promis de lui tout lui expliquer plus tard, pour l'instant il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance. De plus, savoir qu'il ne voulait qu'apprendre l'occlumancie avait aidé, lui-même ayant dû apprendre les bases de cet art comme tout héritier d'une des grandes familles de sang-pur.

Le survivant se trouvait donc couché dans son lit, un livre ouvert devant lui dont il ne comprenait absolument aucune ligne. Les tournures de phrase semblaient volontairement compliquées et il fallait qu'il les lise plusieurs fois pour en comprendre le sens, sans pour autant réussir à saisir en quoi cela devait l'aider pour faire le vide dans son esprit, ce qui était la première étape dans l'apprentissage de cette discipline. Il voulait bien s'imaginer en train d'égorger un elfe de maison avant de faire de la corde à sauter avec ses tripes, mais il avait des doutes sur le fait que cette image ait le même effet sur lui que sur l'auteur, pour qui il s'agissait d'un souvenir calme et apaisant.

"Ils sont tous aussi malsains." soupira-t-il en repoussant l'ouvrage loin de lui.

Il n'avait pas compris grand-chose des explications de l'auteur, celui-ci se concentrant principalement sur ses propres sensations. En prenant en compte qu'il avait signalé dans la préface que chacun vivait cette expérience différemment, Harry commençait à douter des compétences en occlumancie du sorcier.

Il retint un nouveau soupir, ayant décidé plus tôt dans la journée qu'il soupirait beaucoup trop pour son propre bien, et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur un souvenir heureux. Il remercia Remus plusieurs fois pour l'avoir aidé à trouver son souvenir le plus heureux pour se défendre contre les détraqueurs, sinon il aurait encore passé des heures à essayer de trouver quelque chose qui aurait pu faire l'affaire.

Se concentrant sur le souvenir de la réception de sa lettre pour Poudlard à ses onze ans, et la visite d'Hagrid qui avait suivie pour lui annoncer qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il appartenait à un monde qu'il avait cru merveilleux au départ, Harry ne ressentit pas la chaleur habituelle à l'intérieur de son torse qui lui donnait l'impression de brûler de bonheur. A la place il n'y avait qu'un vide, dénué de tout sentiment. Une angoisse le prit au ventre alors qu'il se relevait dans un saut, attrapant sa baguette qui reposait sur sa table de nuit.

"Spero patronum !" prononça clairement et fermement, le souvenir qu'il utilisait habituellement clairement ancré dans son esprit.

Son angoisse devint une réalité quand il vit un faible nuage argenté apparaitre devant lui, trembler quelques secondes et disparaitre sous un vent inexistant. Après plusieurs essais infructueux, il dut se rendre à l'évidence quant au fait que son cerf n'apparaitrait pas.

Il s'assit sur le lit, se plongeant dans tous les souvenirs qu'il avait des trois années qu'il venait de vivre à Poudlard, cherchant un évènement qui ferait renaitre le feu dans sa poitrine. Pourtant, après de longues minutes, il dû s'avouer vaincu et baissa les yeux tristement sur sa baguette. Une question tournait dans son esprit, une unique question supprimait toutes ses autres pensées, sur l'occlumancie, sur le patronus, sur ce qu'il allait faire; Quel était le problème avec ses souvenirs et leur capacité à le rendre heureux ?

Il savait qu'il avait de quoi être heureux selon les autres, sur de nombreux points la jalousie de son meilleur ami ne cessait de le mettre en lumière. Il était l'héritier d'une riche famille, célèbre en bien comme en mal selon les années, et il pouvait encore lister une vingtaine de choses qui piquaient constamment la jalousie de Ron. Malgré cela, il n'arrivait pas à répondre qu'il était pleinement heureux de sa vie sans avoir l'impression de se mentir.

Mais pourquoi, maintenant qu'il était loin de sa famille négligente, ce sentiment de vide venait l'envahir. Il grogna en enfonçant ses paumes contre ses yeux, espérant tout faire disparaitre en retournant dans l'obscurité. Loin d'avoir l'effet l'escompté, cela ne fit que le plonger plus profondément dans ses réflexions.

Il était persuadé que ses deux amis proches étaient suffisamment heureux pour réussir un sortilège tel que celui du patronus s'ils essayaient, sans prendre en compte la quantité de magie nécessaire à ceci. Mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'ils avaient de plus que lui. Plus il y réfléchissait moins il comprenait la raison de ce changement en lui, ces derniers mois il avait gagné de la famille, il n'avait pas eu à affronter de mages noirs en voulant à sa vie ou quoi que ce soit de mortel et d'habituel pour ses mois de juin. Repenser à sa fin d'année l'amena à penser à Sirius et Remus. Les deux hommes étaient de grands sorciers si on lui demandait, pas dans le même style que Dumbledore qui surclassait tout le monde, mais de grands sorciers tout de même. Pourtant il avait appris de la bouche du loup-garou qu'aucun des maraudeurs restant ne pouvait produire de patronus corporels. Même lui, alors qu'il lui enseignait le sortilège, et qu'il le maitrisait depuis des années ne pouvait produire plus qu'un simple bouclier.

Remus et Sirius avaient indéniablement traversé des épreuves terribles, et le fait qu'ils ne puissent pas trouver de souvenirs suffisamment heureux pour faire apparaitre leur patronus à nouveau, alors qu'ils savaient le faire avant, l'intriguait au plus haut point. Un souvenir heureux ne pouvait pas perdre de son efficacité avec le temps ?

" _Ce n'est pas le souvenir qui est heureux, jeune héritier, c'est toi qu'il rend heureux par son évocation._ " intervint la voix douce et lointaine de Gryffondor, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Harry ricana amèrement aux paroles de son ancêtre, il était encore plus vague que Dumbledore quand il lui parlait. Son souvenir n'avait pas changé, le problème venait donc de lui et de ce que tout ceci lui faisait maintenant ressentir ? Il soupira alors que les derniers mots tournaient encore dans son esprit. Il était devenu plus distant avec le monde magique, ça il n'avait aucune difficulté à se l'avouer. Toutes les attaques qu'il avait subi jusqu'à maintenant prenaient place à l'école, et il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchis à tout ce qui entourait ce qui lui arrivait. Les situations étranges ou le comportement de ses amis et du directeur ne lui avait jamais paru dérangeants.

Mais la nouvelle attaque qu'il avait essuyé chez son oncle, alors qu'il aurait dû être en sécurité, avait changé la donne. Il ne s'était passé que deux jours depuis sa mort, deux jours qu'il avait passé avec son parrain pour lui occuper l'esprit en journée, et à réfléchir la nuit. Il avait cherché des excuses à Dumbledore pour ce soir-là, pour toutes les autres fois précédentes, il avait aussi cherché à justifier certains comportements de ces amis et de son entourage. Il avait mis tout son cœur à trouver des raisons. Mais il n'avait rien pu amener qui puisse expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu.

"Je...Vous croyez que c'est à cause de ça ?" demanda Harry silencieusement, si bas qu'il n'entendit presque pas sa propre voix. "Vous croyez que je ne peux pas produire de souvenir heureux à cause d'eux ?"

" _Tu traverses de grands changements, tant par ce que tu découvres sur toi-même et ceux qui t'entourent que par ce que tu fais la magie._ " lui expliqua patiemment la voix sans âge de Godric. " _Lorsque tu as été fait mon héritier et que ta magie a réussi à recréer une image de moi, tu es entré dans une phase de maturation magique qui n'aurait due arriver que beaucoup plus tard._ "

"Maturation magique ?" releva le garçon sans comprendre.

" _Lorsqu'un sorcier atteint ses dix-sept ans, son noyau magique se stabilise finalement et prend sa forme définitive. Durant ce phénomène, la quantité de magie qu'il peut contenir augmente drastiquement. Le corps du sorcier qui sert de catalyseur à cette magie change lui aussi, pour supporter les changements dans sa magie._ "

"Mais...si mon noyau magique se forme maintenant je vais avoir moins de magie que si c'était arrivé plus tard ?" paniqua le survivant. Il se fichait bien d'avoir le potentiel magique de Dumbledore ou d'un première année, mais si le seigneur des ténèbres continuait d'attenter à ses jours il ne pourrait rien faire si sa magie était trop faible.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la chambre, Godric semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Il sentait l'esprit de son ancêtre fouiller le sien dans tous les sens, à la recherche d'éléments qui pourraient lui permettre de répondre à la question de son descendant. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer à l'idée qu'il trouve quelque chose qui lui fasse comprendre qu'il ne sera jamais un sorcier puissant, et qu'il ne pourra jamais rien faire pour se défendre. La peur et l'appréhension le firent se concentrer sur ses défenses mentales. Il n'avait rien compris au livre qu'il avait commencé à lire, mais il avait saisi qu'il pouvait faire le vide dans son esprit pour empêcher un intrus de voir ses souvenirs. Ce n'était pas une véritable défense, mais sur le court terme ou pour un instant, cela pouvait garder les souvenirs protégés. Se concentrant sur un sentiment de vide, plutôt qu'un sentiment heureux, le survivant sentit immédiatement l'intrusion de Gryffondor s'arrêter. Ouvrant les yeux légèrement craintifs, il aurait pu jurer que le livre des mémoires de son ancêtre, non loin de lui, lui jetait un regard surpris.

"Je...je suis désolé, je...je ne sais pas ce que vous alliez découvrir et...et...j'ai eu peur" tenta de se justifier rapidement Harry, mâchant la moitié de ses mots et parlant tellement vite que son ancêtre ne saisit pas la moitié de ce qu'il lui avait dit.

" _Harry._ " tempéra l'homme.

"Non...je." recommença-t-il avant de se faire couper à nouveau.

" _Harry, stop_." tonna Gryffondor avec une voix plus ferme, faisant taire toutes les excuses du garçon qui baissa la tête honteux. " _Tu peux abandonner l'occlumancie._ "

Les yeux du jeune Potter s'élargirent sous la surprise, le ton de son ancêtre était sans appel. Il sentit ses yeux le brûler alors qu'il retenait avec peine les larmes qui menaçaient de s'échapper.

" _Harry, je ne te sanctionne pas en te disant ceci. L'occlumancie ne t'aidera en rien à garder ton esprit à l'abri des intrusions._ " lui expliqua Godric, ne faisant que rajouter à sa peine initiale. " _Tu es un occlumens naturel._ "

"Un...quoi ?" demanda-t-il, son esprit s'étant vidé de toute pensée rationnelle quand il avait entendu la dernière phrase de l'autre homme.

" _Un occlumens naturel. Cet art mental est là pour protéger tes pensées, mais dans certains cas, sous certains conditions bien spécifiques, l'apprentissage de cette branche de la magie est inutile._ " récita Gryffondor. " _C'est ce qu'a découvert Salazar en s'intéressant à la question._ " lui expliqua-t-il.

"Je...je ne comprends pas." lui répondit Harry en secouant la tête pour récupérer ses esprits. "Hier vous m'aviez dit que Dumbledore s'était introduit dans mon esprit. Si j'étais un occlumens naturel il n'aurait jamais pu."

" _Les barrières et les moyens de défense qui entourent ton esprit sont nombreux, et dépendent énormément de ce que tu es. Certains auront leur esprit protégé par un labyrinthe, d'autres par une forteresse imprenable, d'autres encore utiliseront des faux souvenirs comme leurres._ "

"Que...votre défense ?" demanda doucement Harry.

" _Un immense jardin à la française rempli de roses rouges._ " lui répondit Gryffondor, un sourire dans la voix. " _Toi tu es un occlumens naturel, et je pense que tu sais déjà quelle est ta défense._ "

"Comment...comment je pourrais le savoir ?" questionna-t-il désemparé, quelques minutes plus tôt il se pensait incapable de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit dans ce domaine.

" _Ta défense a été créée par l'émotion principale qui règne dans ton cœur._ " lui expliqua l'autre homme d'un ton triste.

"Le vide..." murmura le garçon, sentant le regard invisible de son ancêtre peser sur lui. Il avait fait appel au sentiment de vide qui régnait dans son cœur à ce moment, sans réellement savoir pourquoi.

" _Oui, le vide._ " acquiesça-t-il, toujours avec cette profonde tristesse dans la voix. " _C'est ta défense, une défense ultime si je devais donner mon avis. Il est impossible de garder ses repères dans un univers qui en est dénué. Si j'avais su avant qu'elle défense entourait ton esprit je n'aurais pas rejeté ton directeur._ "

"Mais je dois me concentrer pour créer cette défense ?"

" _Non. Je suis un cas à part, je suis dans ton esprit constamment. C'est pour cela que tu dois fournir un effort particulier si tu veux m'en expulser, c'est comme rejeter une part de toi._ "

"Donc...donc l'occlumancie n'est pas utile pour moi ?"

" _En effet._ " répondit simplement Godric, attendant la seconde question qu'Harry avait du mal à formuler.

"Que...pourquoi je suis un occlumens naturel ? Vous disiez qu'il y avait des conditions ?"

" _Les êtres dans ton cas, n'ayant pas besoin d'apprendre cet art, ne sont pas rares. Cependant, seule une poignée d'entre eux découvrent un jour leur talent naturel pour protéger leurs pensées._ " commença à expliquer l'homme, sous le regard inquiet du garçon qui sentait la gêne de son interlocuteur. " _Je pense que ton oncle, Remus Lupin, est un occlumens naturel._ "

"Remus ? Pourquoi lui et pas..." commença-t-il avant de réaliser soudainement le sous-entendu de son ancêtre. "Je...pour être un occlumens naturel..."

" _Oui. Les sorciers ne peuvent pas avoir ce talent, il faut un rapport à la magie dont seules les créatures magiques disposent._ "

"Mais...mais je ne suis pas une créature magique..je..." paniqua Harry.

" _Pas tout à fait en effet, tu n'es pas une créature magique comme le serait un gnome, un troll ou encore un elfe. Mais comme l'est un loup-garou ou un vampire, tu n'es pas non plus tout à fait un sorcier."_ commença Gryffondor avec patiente, cherchant ses mots. " _Ce que tu es très exactement je ne saurais te le dire, tu es encore très jeune, ton noyau magique est toujours en formation et tu commences seulement ton processus de maturation. Quand celui-ci sera fini il sera possible de voir comment ta magie sorcière s'est finalisée pour comprendre._ " Un regard surpris du garçon lui répondit et, sentant qu'il manquait de connaissances dans le domaine, il reprit ses explications. " _Ton noyau magique, et par extension ta magie, ont une nature qui dépend de ce avec quoi ils interagissent. Un sorcier aura une magie limitée à sa simple condition humaine et donc un accès restreint à celle-ci, un loup-garou aura un noyau magique légèrement moins important mais un meilleur accès à celui-ci, un vampire fusionnera presque avec son noyau et aura à sa disposition une quantité de magie phénoménale. Il ne s'agit là que d'exemples, chaque créature a un rapport particulier à la magie, et les hybrides prennent un peu des deux._ "

"Donc, si j'ai bien compris, on ne pourra pas savoir ce que je suis tant que je n'aurais pas passé le stade de maturation ?" demanda Harry toujours perdu et terriblement angoissé à l'idée de ne plus être totalement un sorcier.

" _En partie. Je ne pourrais te dire exactement ce que tu es parce que tu relèves d'une race qui a été divisée par le temps._ "

"Comment ça ?"

" _Avec le temps, la race à laquelle tu appartiens à su grandement améliorer son rapport à la magie et, comme on pourrait s'y attendre, a commencée à effectuer des changements...drastique._ " expliqua Godric avec un ton mal assuré. " _Avec le temps cette race s'est divisée, se spécialisant dans divers type de magie au point de ne faire qu'un avec celle-ci. Leur maitrise des autres branches de la magie est très limitée, ils n'ont souvent même pas le niveau d'un sorcier moyen. Cependant, ils ont une maitrise parfaite de leur domaine de prédilection, ce qui en fait des adversaires plus que redoutable._ " la terreur qui tentait la voix de son ancêtre fit se figer le garçon.

" _Personne ne connait vraiment l'origine de cette race, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres, et les légendes racontent qu'ils étaient sur terre bien avant les premiers sorciers. Quand la magie était encore pure et sauvage, lorsque seul les plus adaptés à ceci restaient en vie._ " conta le vieil homme, comme une histoire que l'on raconte à un enfant avant qu'il aille se coucher. " _Mais avec les siècles ils ont commencés à disparaitre. Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'une conséquence de l'affaiblissement de la magie, celle-ci ayant réussi à être domptée il n'y a plus besoin pour de tels êtres d'exister. D'autres racontent qu'ils se sont tous exterminés dans la plus terrible des guerres ayant jamais eu lieu, façonnant le monde de leurs éclats._ " Harry écoutait, bouche bée, l'histoire que lui racontait son ancêtre sur cette race. Bien sûr, les légendes étaient à prendre avec précaution, les âges déformant les faits à tel point qu'il n'en restait plus qu'une vague image, loin de représenter la vérité des faits.

" _Je pense que personne ne saura jamais vraiment ce qu'il est advenu de cette race. Au fil des siècles, il n'y a plus eu que quelques apparitions avant qu'elle ne disparaisse totalement. A mon époque, il s'était déjà passé plus de trois cents ans sans qu'aucun membre de cette race n'ai été vu._ " commenta tristement Gryffondor, le survivant étant persuadé que l'autre homme aurait tout donné pour en rencontrer un de son vivant. "T _out ce que les sorciers savaient de cette race s'est perdu après la destruction de la grande bibliothèque d'Alexandrie, et le peu de savoir transmit oralement se perdit de génération en génération. Cependant, leur nom est resté. Les sorciers ne savaient plus de quoi étaient réellement capables ces êtres, mais ils se souvenaient de leur puissance prodigieuse._ "

"Mais, vous aviez dit qu'en dehors de leur domaine ils étaient des sorciers moyens ?" souleva Harry en haussant un sourcil surpris.

" _En effet, mais ils avaient un domaine de la magie où ils excellaient. C'était amplement suffisant pour que certains sorciers croient en leur toute puissance._ "

"Comme Merlin ?" questionna le survivant, les termes de toute-puissance le renvoyant toujours à l'image que les livres peignaient de l'homme.

" _Étrange comparaison, mais très juste. Merlin était un enchanteur, il faisait partie d'une race encore plus rare mais pour des raisons beaucoup plus obscures._ " soupira sombrement Godric. " _Les romains étaient terrorisés par les compétences des enchanteurs, ils avaient un rapport à la magie très fusionnel, et ont donc exterminé tous les membres de cette race jusqu'au dernier. Merlin était le plus puissant d'entre eux, dénué de noyau magique il puisait sa puissance directement dans la magie environnante. Cependant, même le plus puissant des enchanteurs rencontre un jour sa fin, et avec sa mort cette race s'est définitivement éteinte._ "

"Impressionnant..." souffla Harry en essayant d'imaginer de quoi l'homme était capable.

" _Indéniablement_." acquiesça son ancêtre avant de revenir au sujet les intéressants. " _Le fait est que le nom de la race à laquelle tu appartiens ne s'est pas perdu avec le temps, et a été associée aux sorciers les plus puissants. Une erreur grotesque qui montre la taille de leur ignorance._ "

"Que...quel nom ? Vous parlez des sorciers comme Dumbledore ou Voldemort ?" demanda Harry sans vraiment comprendre.

" _Exactement. De tels sorciers sont surnommés mages blancs ou noirs._ " souffla dédaigneusement Gryffondor. " _Comparer un mage à un sorcier équivaut à comparer une pierre avec une rivière._ "

"Attendez, vous voulez dire que je suis un mage ?"

" _Oui._ " statua Gryffondor. " _Nous ne pouvons pas savoir quel type de mage tu es cependant. Seule la maturation de ton noyau magique pourra nous aider dans ce sens._ "

Harry était stupéfait. Selon les dires de son ancêtre il était un mage, et donc considéré comme une créature magique du fait de l'hybridation de sa condition de sorcier. Il ne connaissait rien sur les mages en dehors de ce qu'il lui avait dit, et comme tous les autres il pensait simplement que l'adjectif était donné à des sorciers très puissants. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas du tout.

"Mais...pourquoi je ne peux pas faire de patronus alors ? Je veux dire, si tout ça n'est censé se produire qu'après la maturation de mon noyau, alors je devrais toujours être capable de faire ce que je faisais avant non ?" questionna le jeune mage étrangement calme, il était persuadé que Godric avait quelque chose à voir avec cet état. Dans son esprit résonnait un chant apaisant, très calme, lui rappelant celui de Fumsec.

" _Les changements définitifs n'arriveront qu'à cet instant, mais ta magie a déjà commencée à réagir à cause de mon héritage. Logiquement, elle aurait du commencer à s'adapter à ta future condition dans les années à venir, tu es un mage depuis ta naissance jeune héritier, mais il aurait fallu encore quelques années avant que tu ne le sache. Les conséquences du rituel que j'ai fait ont avancé tout ceci de plusieurs années._ " s'excusa brièvement l'homme, même si le garçon pouvait sentir derrière ces paroles qu'il n'était pas désolé du tout. " _Pour en revenir à ta question, comme je te l'ai dit, les mages sont des sorciers très moyens._ "

"C'est horrible..." gémit-il, les paroles de son ancêtre ayant fait remonter ses craintes précédentes. Il savait qu'il n'échapperait pas à une confrontation avec Voldemort où ses mangemorts, et il avait espéré que sa magie ne serait pas trop altérée par tout ceci.

" _C'est une condition particulière._ " nota simplement l'homme. Il savait que raisonner son descendant à cet instant ne serait d'aucune utilité. " _Cependant je ne saurais te dire exactement pour ce sortilège en particulier ne fonctionne plus. Il existe de nombreuses explications, j'en ai deux. Soit tes souvenirs ne sont plus assez heureux._ "

"Ce qui est une possibilité." marmonna Harry en repensant aux trois années qu'il venait de vivre.

" _Soit, tu fais partie d'une race de mage n'ayant pas à se défendre contre les détraqueurs._ " termina Gryffondor, une note solennelle dans la voix.

"Comment ça ne pas avoir à m'en défendre ?"

" _Les mages, selon leur race, ne sont pas affectés par certains éléments. Il est dit que les mages de l'esprit ne craignent pas le regard des basilics, par exemple. Peut-être ton incapacité à réaliser ce sortilège à nouveau relève d'un phénomène similaire._ " suggéra Gryffondor, rallumant un peu de lumière dans le regard du garçon.

"Je viens de me souvenir de quelque chose." commença Harry, attendant un signe de son interlocuteur pour continuer. Il avait beau être face à un livre communiquant uniquement dans son esprit, il avait l'impression de savoir quelles étaient les réactions physique de l'homme. "Hier vous m'aviez dit que je devais attendre que l'influence de la partie d'âme de Voldemort disparaisse pour que je récupère ma véritable magie. Peut-être que je serais plus puissant ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir.

" _Je crains de m'être fourvoyé concernant ce point._ " commença Gryffondor d'un ton désolé. " _Je pensais que ta magie était réellement affectée par cette nuisance, parce que ton noyau, même pour ton âge, était anormalement peu développé. Cependant, il semblerait que la seule influence qu'avait ce seigneur des ténèbres était sur des aspects de ta personnalité._ "

"Donc ma magie..."

" _Changera, à cause de ton héritage. Mais ton niveau de magie que je trouvais relativement moyen était causé par ta condition de mage en devenir, et non par la portion d'âme que tu abritais à tes dépends._ "

Harry allait répondre à son ancêtre quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur la silhouette de Sirius, faisant sursauter le survivant. Son cœur manqua un nouveau battement quand il vit le visage fermé de son parrain. Sur son épaule trônait une majestueuse chouette noire au regard de feu, qui semblait le juger du haut de son perchoir. Il avait dans la main une lettre ouverte, et le garçon ne put s'empêcher de sentir son estomac se serrer à l'idée d'une autre mauvaise nouvelle. Il aimait se croire résistant, après tout ce que la vie lui avait fait affronter jusqu'à maintenant, mais sa journée avait déjà été lourde en révélation et tout homme possède un point de rupture. Harry avait de plus en plus l'impression que le point en question se rapprochait rapidement aujourd'hui.

"Il faut qu'on parle." lâcha simplement l'ancien détenu, sa voix dénuée de toute émotion, son visage aussi pâle que lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois dans la cabane hurlante quelques semaines plus tôt.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Ragnok aux Pieds-Tordus était le directeur de la branche britannique de Gringotts. Cette place avait une importante signification dans la culture gobeline, personne ne pouvait y accéder simplement en gravissant les échelons dans la hiérarchie. Le gobelin qui était élu à la tête d'une des branches de la banque avait une place sociale similaire à celle d'un prince. Une des nombreuses conditions pour en arriver là comptait des exploits guerriers. Et Ragnok en cumulait un nombre impressionnant.

Du haut de son mètre cinquante, il dépassait de plusieurs têtes tous les gobelins. Sa nature hobgobeline faisait de lui un guerrier né, le rendant plus habile au combat, dans le maniement des armes, mais aussi plus intelligent et plus rusé que la majorité des gobelins. Ce qui, aux yeux des sorciers, était déjà un exploit tout à fait respectable. Il avait atteint sa place actuelle à un âge avancé pour sa race, à plus de deux cents vingt-deux ans, après avoir lutté pour y arriver. Parmi les nombreux titres qu'il avait gagné pour en arrivait là, il en comptait quelques-uns qu'il appréciait tout particulièrement. Ragnok le trancheur de dragon, ou encore Ragnok le pourfendeur de peuples, étaient sûrement ses deux favoris.

Ainsi, lorsqu'il vit la viande du cœur d'un Magyar à pointe pourrir devant lui, une rage sombre éclaira ses yeux. La viande de cœur de dragon était un met des plus raffinés pour les gobelins, et les hobgobelins devaient reconnaitre le fin palet de leurs cousins en la matière. Plus le combat pour abattre le dragon était difficile, meilleure en était la chaire. Le plat qu'il avait sous les yeux contenait la récompense d'une lutte acharnée de neuf jours. Mais l'organe était très volatile, et le moindre stresse dans l'environnement, une fois qu'il était retiré de la poitrine du reptile, entrainait sa putréfaction. Et autant lorsqu'il était préparé avec soin il était un des meilleurs plats qui soit, autant lorsqu'il avait tourné il était la pire chose qui existe.

Gripsek pâli en voyant la situation dans laquelle il venait de se placer en entrant subitement dans le bureau de son supérieur. Il avait souvenir d'un gobelin qui avait perdu sa tête pour une histoire similaire. Il se massa doucement le cou en avançant en direction de son directeur après un mouvement sec de tête de sa part.

"J'espère pour vous qu'il y a une bonne explication derrière ceci Gripsec." susurra le hobgobelin d'un ton dangereux.

"Je...oui monsieur, je suis ici à cause du testament de la famille Potter." expliqua le gobelin en trébuchant sur les mots.

"Pourquoi remettre en lumière un acte vieux de quatorze années ?" Gripsek retint difficilement une grimace, le ton de Ragnok s'était encore plus obscurcit.

"Il ne s'agit pas de celui-ci monsieur. Le testament secret de la famille Potter vient de s'activer, l'enfant s'est révélé être l'héritier." expliqua-t-il avec une touche surprise et de révérence dans la voix.

Ragnok haussa un sourcil en entendant les dire de son employé et tendit une main griffue dans sa direction. Il se retrouva immédiatement avec un testament scellé transmit dans la famille Potter de génération en génération depuis longtemps avant la création de Gringotts. Cette famille de sorcier avait aidé à la création et à l'implantation de la banque ainsi que la nation gobeline sur le territoire britannique, et dans les archives il n'y avait trace que d'une seule demande en échange de cet énorme service. Celui de garder ce testament secret jusqu'à ce qu'un des enfants, une fois l'âge adulte atteint, n'accède à son héritage. Il n'y avait aucun détail sur la nature de celui-ci nulle part, et les gobelins avaient tenu parole en protégeant le papier mieux que leur plus précieux trésors et avaient attendus plusieurs siècles pour enfin découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière le sceau de cire pourpre.

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que le sceau avait déjà été déchiré, et qu'un nouveau avait été apposé une fois qu'un autre testament eut été ajouté.

"Gripsec ?" questionna le directeur en désignant le deuxième papier.

"Il s'agit du testament de James Potter. Lorsque sa femme est tombée enceinte le testament de la famille Potter s'est activé pour lui. Personne ne sait cependant ce qui est dit dedans, seul lui et sa femme ont pu le lire. Une fois ceci fait il en a laissé à l'intention de son fils. Nous pensons qu'ils savaient que leur enfant était en possession de l'héritage attendu et qu'ils ont laissé des indications supplémentaires pour lui, en tant que parents et non en tant qu'ancêtres." lui expliqua vivement le gobelin, craignant toujours pour les conséquences de son intrusion dans le bureau. "Le testament original des deux parents, celui qui a été lu à leur mort, était très court et ne mentionnait que peu de personnes. Lorsque l'on connait la réputation des deux sorciers on ne peut que se poser des questions sur la légèreté des derniers vœux de ceux-ci. L'ancien directeur pensait que ceci en était la raison." termina-t-il en désignant d'un doigt griffu le papier encore dans les mains de son supérieur.

"Le jeune Monsieur Potter a-t-il été mis au courant ?"

"Une lettre a été envoyé aux personnes désignées par Monsieur James Potter dans son testament, ils devraient arriver sous peu pour la lecture."

Un hochement de tête du hobgobelin lui répondit, avant qu'un mouvement de main ne lui indique de sortir. Gripsec s'exécuta aussi tôt, heureux de pouvoir ressortir de l'entretien sans conséquences négatives. Il se hâta en direction de la grande salle où tous les sorciers arrivaient, ayant reçu l'information de l'arrivée d'un des partis.

Quelques secondes plus tard il offrit un sourire garni de dents pointues à deux sorciers debout face à lui. L'homme lui tendit une main qu'il serra fermement.

"Monsieur et Madame Greengrass, c'est un plaisir que de vous recevoir aujourd'hui." les accueillit-t-il sans se départir de son sourire.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Dumbledore poussa un profond soupire de lassitude, son regard s'éternisant une nouvelle fois sur une petite note posée devant lui. Une seule phrase avait été écrite dessus, dans la hâte, par une des personnes qui faisait partie de ses principales sources d'information. Bill Weasley, l'aîné de la famille, travaillait actuellement pour Gringotts comme briseur de sort. Habituellement envoyé à l'étranger par les gobelins pour les aider à mettre la griffe sur des richesses inestimables et protégées en conséquence, il était de retour en Angleterre depuis un peu plus d'un mois et n'avait encore reçu aucune missive pour une quelconque mission ailleurs. Il s'occupait donc de vérifier les enchantements de certains coffres et des voutes les plus importantes.

Il était, pour le directeur de Poudlard, une source d'information incroyable et inattendue. Durant la première guerre, les gobelins n'avaient pas pris position, et leur neutralité avait été une épine conséquente dans le pied du vieil homme. Il aurait pu arranger tellement de choses s'il avait eu les informations qui circulaient à l'intérieur de la nation des créatures. Peu de temps après la fin du conflit, il avait vu ses problèmes s'effacer quand un de ses élèves lui avait appris son choix pour l'avenir. La famille Weasley avait toujours été profondément attachée aux camps de la lumière, et il avait su jouer sur ce point pour rallier tous les enfants à sa cause. Le fait qu'il s'agisse aussi d'une famille très pauvre avec une matriarche avide de pouvoir avait grandement aidé. Il n'avait pas fallu plus d'une heure, quelques années auparavant, pour faire de Molly Weasley le pantin le plus docile qui soit. Il lui suffisait de faire miroiter un peu d'or et de pouvoir devant ses yeux pour la plier à toutes ses demandes.

Grâce à ceci il avait réussi à amener Harry à considérer cette famille comme un nouveau lieu d'accueil. Ben sûr il avait dû faire quelques sacrifices pour ceci, pour que tout fonctionne selon ses prédictions. Il avait eu de la chance, à la naissance du garçon, que ses craintes par rapport à la disparition de la magie durant la grossesse de Lily n'ai en rien affecté le garçon. Il ne croyait pas aux vieilles légendes, mais il devait admettre qu'il avait été rassuré de voir le potentiel limité du bébé à sa naissance. Oh, il était certain qu'il serait légèrement meilleur que les autres enfants de son âge s'il y mettait du cœur, mais pour ça aussi le directeur avait prévu une parade.

Il avait fallu plusieurs semaines, avant le meurtre de la famille Potter, avant qu'il ne trouve la meilleure solution. Et en voyant les résultats aujourd'hui, il pouvait affirmer qu'il avait visé au plus juste en mettant le garçon dans la famille moldue de sa mère. Il savait qu'ils détestaient la magie au plus haut point, et il avait donné un coup de pouce aux idées racistes du père de famille en lui implantant certaines pensées avec la légilimancie. Arrivé à ses onze ans, Harry était devenu un enfant avide de reconnaissance et désespéré de trouver un endroit qui l'accepterait enfin tel qu'il était, sans le juger où le rabaisser. Le directeur avait alors joué ses deux meilleures cartes lors de l'arrivée du garçon dans le monde magique, la famille Weasley et Hagrid. Le demi-géant était, depuis que Dumbledore avait supporté sa scolarité dans son enfance, un des éléments du personnel qui tenait le vieux sorcier en haute estime. Il l'avait placé sur un piédestal tellement haut et lumineux que le directeur se demandait certaines fois si Harry ne finirait pas par se douter de quelque chose.

Heureusement pour lui, la famille de rouquins venait contrebalancer ceci. Peu avant que le survivant ne découvre ce nouveau monde, il avait réussi à intégrer Molly et ses enfants dans son plan. Il savait que, au départ tout du moins, la mère de famille risquait d'avoir des réticences à utiliser un enfant aussi innocent pour arriver à ses fins. Bien qu'il peine à l'admettre, elle restait tout de même une mère. Mais la situation du garçon avait rapidement joué en sa faveur. Il avait simplement fallu au directeur d'expliquer tous les bénéfices que tirerait Ron à être ami avec le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, et par conséquent l'influence que commencerait à avoir sa famille au sein du monde magique, pour que les yeux de la mère des Weasley se mettent à briller de mille feux.

La naïveté d'Harry les avait grandement aidés pour la suite. Désespéré d'avoir des amis, il avait sauté sur l'occasion sans se poser aucune question. Ce qui aurait été fâcheux, puisqu'il ne lui aurait pas fallu longtemps pour soulever quelques détails gênants. Pourquoi Molly demanda à voix haute à ses enfants à quelle voix était le train par exemple, alors qu'elle avait déjà cinq de ses fils ayant passé au moins une fois le portail pour accéder au Poudlard Express, ou pourquoi ils étaient arrivés avec près d'une heure d'avance alors qu'ils étaient habituellement toujours en retard pour tout. Mais le garçon n'avait rien relevé de tout cela, trop heureux de voir l'acceptation dans les yeux du rouquin, et de trouver enfin quelqu'un pour se tenir à ses côtés quand les autres essayaient de s'en prendre à lui. Pour cela, il serait éternellement reconnaissant de la guerre stupide que se livrait la famille Weasley et Malefoy depuis la scolarité de chacun des parents.

Les années qui avaient suivies n'avait fait que renforcer cette situation. Il s'était imposé comme image bienveillante auprès du garçon, le testant dans de nombreuses situations sans jamais attirer son attention sur lui. Il réussissait progressivement à créer une confiance aveugle chez le garçon. Cependant l'année précédente et l'évasion de Sirius venaient de remettre en cause beaucoup de ses plans. Il avait été obligé d'envoyer Rogue à la cabane hurlante pour que Pettigrow réussisse à s'échapper et que le parrain du garçon ne récupère pas sa liberté. Le survivant ne pouvait pas rester sous la garde de l'ancien détenu, sous peine d'échapper à son contrôle. Sur un hasard et beaucoup de chance, l'année avait finie comme il l'attendait, et tout était rentré dans l'ordre.

Mais il y a trois jours, tous les sortilèges et les enchantements qui protégeaient la maison du garçon, et le gardait sous une surveillance constante, s'étaient activés.

Le survivant avait été attaqué en pleine nuit par un serviteur du seigneur des ténèbres, mais semblant s'en être sorti indemne. Beaucoup trop étrangement pour qu'Albus fasse aveuglement confiance aux dires du jeune sorcier. Il était au courant, évidemment, pour l'horcruxe qui vivait à l'intérieur d'Harry, et bien qu'il ne sache pas si un avada kedavra d'un mangemort aurait le même effet que celui de Voldemort, il ne voulait pas prendre de risque et s'était donc introduit dans son esprit à la recherche de l'habituelle présence malfaisante. Il n'avait jamais de mal à la trouver, le morceau d'âme polluait toute la magie du garçon. Il ne la restreignait pas, comme l'avait pensé le directeur au début, mais changeait plutôt ses manifestations, ayant un impact direct sur la personnalité du jeune Potter.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand, non seulement, il avait rencontré une défense comme jamais il n'en avait vu qui avait failli venir à bout de lui, et quand il s'était vu expulsé de l'esprit avec violence. Il grimaça au souvenir encore douloureux de l'attaque qu'il avait essuyé. Le pire dans cette situation, c'est qu'il n'avait rien pu détecter chez Harry qui n'explique un tel changement.

En désespoir de cause, et parce que les évènements avaient altérés son jugement, il avait amené le garçon chez son parrain, lui expliquant rapidement qu'il irait chez les Weasley après. Peu importe l'influence qu'aurait Sirius sur lui pendant une semaine, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire qu'un mois au Terrier ne puisse défaire. Et la maison des Black restait le seul endroit parfaitement sûr dans lequel il pouvait déposer le garçon en attendant de mieux, seul Sirius connaissait l'endroit et il était le gardien du secret du fidelitas. Sans son accord, personne ne rentrait dans la demeure.

Mais là encore tout n'avait été que suite de surprises, le survivant lui ayant fait face et l'ayant confronté d'une manière qu'il qualifierait de trop serpentard pour le bien de ses plans. Non seulement il sentait son emprise sur l'enfant se dissiper légèrement, mais il sentait aussi quelque chose changer chez Harry qui le rendait inconfortable. Il n'aimait pas ne pas savoir, et encore moins ne pas comprendre. Il avait donc passé les derniers jours à chercher tout ce qu'il avait concernant la famille du garçon, il avait visionné à nouveau les souvenirs de toutes leurs rencontres pour vérifier qu'il n'ai pas fait un faux pas quelque part. Mais il avait dû s'avouer vaincu, la situation lui échappait lentement et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

La note qui le narguait achevait sa semaine de malheur. Bill venait de lui apprendre que tout Gringotts était sans dessus dessous à propos de quelque chose en lien avec la famille Potter. Le directeur grogna au souvenir de James, qui avait longtemps été lui aussi une épine dans son pied, et disparu rapidement par sa cheminée. Il avait envoyé une lettre à la famille Weasley au Terrier grâce à Fumsec, pour les prévenir qu'il se passait quelque chose d'anormal autour d'Harry et que la présence de Ron et Ginny était nécessaire à la banque. Si les gobelins prévoyaient de faire quelque chose avec le garçon il devait impérativement être là pour que le survivant soit écarté au maximum, et ses amis seraient d'une grande aide pour lui occuper l'esprit. Ses plans pour le plus grand bien étaient trop importants pour être gâchés maintenant.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Le Terrier était, pour ceux qui connaissaient un peu le lieu et les personnes y résidant, l'image même de la simplicité. La maison était loin de l'image que l'on se faisait de la demeure familiale d'une ancienne famille de sang-pur. Agrandie par endroit, des poutres de bois sales apparentes à l'extérieur maintenaient la structure en place, et la moitié des enchantements visaient plus à maintenir la bâtisse debout qu'à la protéger des intrusions.

La famille qui vivait ici était à l'image du lieu. Ils étaient des sorciers simples, se contentant de peu pour être heureux. Arthur Weasley, père de la famille, en était la parfaite illustration. Sa passion des moldus et de leurs avancées technologiques l'occupait bien plus que l'appât du pouvoir ou du gain qu'il pourrait avoir en travaillant au ministère de la magie. La seule l'intéressant était sa passion et le bonheur de sa famille.

Si quatre de ses enfants partageaient son point de vue, deux ayant déjà fini leur scolarité et deux autres faisant tout leur possible pour détruire Poudlard à grand renfort de farces, il ne pouvait pas en dire autant des trois derniers. Percy, son troisième fils, était attiré par les responsabilités plus que par le pouvoir depuis son entrée à l'école. Anciennement préfet en chef, et actuellement travaillant pour le ministère auprès de haut gradés, il reprochait constamment à son père son manque flagrant d'ambition. Arthur ne pouvait pas être contrarié du fait qu'il veuille réussir sa vie en passant par ce chemin, mais la situation rendait les rapports entre eux très tendus. Ses deux derniers enfants étaient un problème différent, ils tenaient beaucoup plus de leur mère qui avait toujours voulu un statut social plus haut et plus prisé. Pendant un temps la vie de famille lui avait suffi et l'avait rendu heureuse, mais rapidement elle avait compris que sa situation n'irait pas en s'améliorant. Alors à eux trois ils avaient mis la main sur une mine d'or, une mine d'or nommée Harry Potter.

Molly soupira en s'installant dans la cuisine, réfléchissant à sa situation. L'amitié de son fils avec le survivant était quelque chose de très positif, malheureusement le caractère buté de Ron entrainait souvent des conflits avec le sorcier à la cicatrice. Elle devait constamment demander de l'aide à Dumbledore, l'argent était le moteur principal de son fils et pour l'instant ils avaient toujours réussi à remettre les choses en ordre de cette manière. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui allait se passer maintenant que le parrain du garçon, Sirius Black, était revenu dans sa vie.

Elle connaissait bien l'homme, pour l'avoir côtoyé plusieurs années. Il avait beau avoir fui sa famille durant sa scolarité à Poudlard, il n'en restait pas moins l'héritier des Black et avait donc reçu une éducation en conséquence. Ses farces et sa bonne humeur constante cachait un esprit froid, dangereux et calculateur. S'il découvrait qu'il se passait quelque chose entre sa famille et Dumbledore, et que cela impliquait Harry, il ne lui faudrait que peu de temps pour réussir à comprendre toute l'histoire et à leur retirer l'enfant. De plus, le survivant avait déjà commencé à s'attacher à l'ancien détenu, sans même le connaitre réellement, ce qui angoissait Molly sans qu'elle ose le reconnaitre. Si jamais il venait à choisir de vivre avec le maraudeur, alors elle était certaine que les changements que cela allait impliquer serait néfaste pour eux.

Heureusement pour eux, Molly avait déjà prévu de rapprocher Harry encore plus de leur famille. Ginny ressemblait à son frère sur de nombreux points, et à sa mère encore plus. Elle n'était pas tant attirée par l'or que par la position qu'elle pourrait gagnée en société, elle ne supportait plus d'être regardée comme un des rébu de la société par tous les autres sang-pur. En ce sens, elle était rapidement tombée amoureuse de l'image que peignaient les livres du survivant, et après quelques explications de la part de sa mère sur le statut du garçon dans la société magique, la jeune rousse s'était fixée comme objectif de le faire tomber amoureux d'elle. Malheureusement sa première année avait été un énorme frein dans ces plans, puisque sa mère et elle avait découvert que le jeune sorcier voyait la fille plus comme une sœur qu'autre chose depuis son sauvetage.

Mais elle et sa mère avait tout prévu pour que cela change, elles avaient passé un an à peaufiner leur plan pour que Harry tombe dans le filet de la dernière Weasley. Cependant, la présence de Sirius aux côtés du garçon était, là encore, dangereuse pour ceci. Les maraudeurs étaient bien connus pour être des coureurs de jupon, et le parrain du garçon était un risque en ce sens. Harry devait rester aussi timide et innocent que possible, sans expérience avec les femmes, pour que Ginny ait un maximum de chances avec lui.

La mère de famille avait donc été fortement mécontente en apprenant, la veille, la décision du directeur de Poudlard de laisser le garçon quelques jours chez son parrain avant de le ramener ici. Le vieil homme lui avait expliqué, aussi patiemment que possible, que le maraudeur ne pourrait rien changer définitivement chez Harry en passant si peu de temps en sa présence, et qu'ensuite le jeune sorcier passerait plus d'un mois au Terrier. Les informations avaient réussi à calmer un peu les craintes de Molly, sans pour autant les éteindre complétement.

Ainsi, quand elle vit apparaitre Fumsec devant elle dans une gerbe de flamme, elle sentit son estomac se serrer. Le vieux sorcier n'envoyait son phénix transporter des messages que lorsqu'il était trop pressé pour pouvoir se déplacer directement. Elle sentit le sang quitter son visage à mesure qu'elle lisait la courte missive de Dumbledore, et elle partit en courant en direction des chambres de ses enfants. Attrapant rapidement Ron et Ginny et leur expliquant brièvement que quelque chose impliquant Harry se passait à Gringott, ils disparurent tous les trois par la cheminée sans perdre de temps.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Harry lança un regard surpris en direction de son parrain, celui-ci obstinément debout devant lui, sans l'ombre d'une émotion sur le visage.

"Oui ?" répéta pour la troisième fois le garçon, avant de laisser l'exaspération prendre le dessus. Il venait d'avoir assez de mauvaise nouvelles pour cette vie et la suivante, et il commençait à manquer de patience. Attrapant sa baguette, il lui enfonça la pointe dans les côtes, lui arrachant un cri de surprise. "Donc je disais, maintenant que j'ai ton attention. Tu veux ?"

"Te parler."

"Mais encore ?"

"J'ai reçu une lettre." commença maladroitement le maraudeur.

"En effet, j'ai mes lunettes Sirius j'arrive encore à voir ce qui se trouve en face de moi." répondit sarcastiquement le survivant en levant les yeux au ciel.

"De Gringotts." Harry se concentra sur son parrain quand il vit la gêne dans son regard. Ce qui l'intriguait cependant, c'était aussi la présence d'une lueur d'admiration qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. "Ils veulent nous voir, le testament de ton père est enfin disponible."

"Le testament de mon père ? Mais...mais pourquoi maintenant ? Il est mort depuis quoi, treize ans ?" commenta Harry clairement surpris.

"Non, pas ce testament-là, celui-là a déjà été lu." soupira Sirius.

"Ravi d'avoir été mis au courant de ceci." cracha le garçon, évitant le regard de son parrain.

"Comment ça ? Tu n'as jamais entendu son premier testament ? Et celui de ta mère ?" demanda Sirius, un éclat de colère commençant à assombrir ses yeux déjà presque noirs. "Ce maudit vieux manipulateur." grogna-t-il comme seule réponse.

"Dumbledore ?"

"Oui." cracha le maraudeur, essayant au mieux de canaliser la rage qui l'envahissait. "Il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans ce premier testament, en fait il servait surtout de façade pour celui qui s'est activé aujourd'hui. Mais tes parents t'avaient laissé un mot, des paroles, dans l'éventualité où tu devrais grandir sans eux. Dans leurs premiers vœux, il y avait celui que tu sois mis au courant de ces testaments dès ton neuvième anniversaire. Puisque je n'étais pas en...état de m'assurer de ceci moi-même, la tâche incombait à Dumbledore."

"Autant dire qu'il n'a pas vraiment respecté ses engagements." soupira Harry en comprenant que le vieil homme lui avait encore volé un moment de sa vie qui aurait pu signifier beaucoup pour lui. Surtout à ses neuf ans, savoir qu'il avait des parents qui l'aimaient aurait été un véritable bonheur.

"Quand je lui mettrais la main dessus je lui arracherais la barbe et je l'étranglerais avec." le garçon sourit légèrement en imaginant la scène, mais retourna rapidement à ses réflexions.

"Donc ce testament était un leurre pour celui d'aujourd'hui si je comprends bien ?" commença-t-il, attendant un hochement de tête de son parrain pour continuer. "Mais pourquoi en avoir fait deux ? Et pourquoi avoir rendu ça aussi secret ? Et pourquoi seulement maintenant ?"

"Ce que tu dois comprendre, c'est que ta famille est très ancienne. En fait, c'est possiblement la plus ancienne famille d'Europe." expliqua Sirius en réfléchissant avec soin à ses mots. "De ce fait, ils ont beaucoup de secrets. Avec James quand on avait seize ans, donc un peu avant notre majorité, nous avons fait une petite escale avec son père dans la voute de la famille Potter. C'est à ce moment-là que nous avons découvert qu'il existait un contrat entre ta famille et la nation gobeline d'Angleterre, mais nous n'avons pu obtenir aucune information." Harry hocha la tête à ceci, il savait que les gobelins étaient très secrets et leur aversion pour les sorciers n'avait rien de nouveau. En revanche il était étonné de découvrir que sa famille était si vieille que cela, mais rapidement les informations que lui avait données Godric lui revinrent en mémoire. S'il faisait vraiment partie de la race des mages, qui avait disparu il y a des centaines d'années, si ce n'est plus, alors il n'y avait rien de plus normal que le sang de sa famille remonte à la période où les mages foulaient encore le sol.

"C'est quand ta mère est tombé enceinte que l'on a enfin pu comprendre tout ce qui se cachait derrière ces mystères. James et Lily ont été appelés à Gringotts, et le directeur en personne leur a remis un testament. C'était ça le contrat entre les deux partis, un testament vieux de plusieurs millénaires que les gobelins devaient garder jusqu'à ce qu'un des descendants de la famille Potter possède des caractéristiques spécifiques." expliqua rapidement Sirius, visiblement pressé d'en arriver à la suite. "Seul James était capable de lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur le papier, et il n'a jamais rien dit à personne. Enfin, officiellement tout du moins. Après être sorti de Gringott, il nous a amené dans le manoir familial des Potter et nous a expliqué que le testament t'avait reconnu, toi." lâcha Sirius avec un regard empli de fierté.

"Moi ? Genre moi avant même ma naissance ?" demanda innocemment Harry alors qu'il voyait toutes les pièces se mettre en place, il avait déjà compris pourquoi le testament ne s'était jamais activé avant. En revanche, le choisir avant sa naissance était très risqué, après tout il aurait pu naitre cracmol après la disparition de la magie, ou sa mère aurait pu avoir des problèmes, ou des centaines d'autres choses auraient pu arriver.

"Oui Harry, toi. Le testament avait été écrit par le premier Potter. Il s'agissait d'un mage hors du commun du peu qu'on a pu trouver sur lui avec James dans la voute de votre famille." soupira le maraudeur, rêveur, alors que le garçon notait le mauvais emploi du nom de la race. "En revanche, nous avons découvert une information à laquelle on ne s'attendait pas du tout. Un livre expliquait ce qu'étaient les mages, avant leur disparition. Ce qu'ils étaient vraiment."

Le survivant retint difficilement un sourire devant la tentative de son parrain d'instaurer une atmosphère dramatique plein de tension. Il garda dans un coin de son esprit l'information sur le livre, peut-être pourrait-il en trouver d'autres.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, son parrain semblait posséder des connaissances sur la race alors que, selon Godric, tout ceci c'était perdu avec le temps.

"Les mages étaient une race existant bien avant les sorciers, mais qui se sont exterminés entre eux. Ils avaient un rapport à la magie tellement particulier qu'ils ne pouvaient vivre en harmonie, enfin de ce qu'on en a compris. Ton tout premier ancêtre était, si l'on en croit ce que James avait trouvé, un des plus grands mages ayant existé. Il était un mage de la magie." termina l'ancien détenu comme s'il parlait d'un dieu.

"Un quoi ?"

"Personne ne s'est vraiment mis d'accord sur l'appellation…" grommela Sirius dans sa barbe.

"Je me contrefiche des avis divergents et je répète ma question. Un quoi ?"

"Ce que tu dois savoir c'est que la race des mages se divise en sous-espèces, selon leur affinité avec la magie. On a pu découvrir qu'il existait les mages noirs, les mages de l'esprit, et les mages de la nature. Mais les textes indiquent qu'il y avait autant de diversité que de branche de la magie à maîtriser." expliqua Sirius du mieux qu'il pouvait, il n'avait jamais été fin pédagogue et le sujet le dépassait de loin, mais il voulait que son filleul ait un maximum d'informations avant de se rendre au rendez-vous avec les gobelins. "Ton ancêtre, lui, faisait partie des premiers de cette race, il était ce qu'ils appelaient un mage de la magie, il n'avait aucune affinité particulière. On ne sait pas vraiment ce dont il était capable, il n'y a rien dans tout ce qu'on a trouvé qui n'en parle vraiment."

"Un mage tout puissant..." murmura Harry pour lui-même en réfléchissant rapidement. Si Gryffondor avait réussi à passer un héritage sur des centaines d'années, peut-être que son ancêtre avait fait quelque chose de similaire. Peut-être que ce qui dormait dans son sang attendait une occasion précise pour se réveiller.

"Mais cette sorte de mage, cette première race, a disparu rapidement pour être remplacé par toute la diversité dont je te parlais avant." termina Sirius. Il ne savait rien de plus sur l'histoire de cette ancienne race, les seuls écrits qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver n'expliquaient rien de plus. James et lui avaient rapidement découvert que la culture des mages était principalement orale, et donc qu'avec leur disparition tout leur savoir avait été perdu.

"Et donc, quel rapport avec moi tout ça ?" questionna Harry avec amusement, curieux de savoir ce que les deux maraudeurs avaient déduit par rapport à sa situation.

"Eh bien, d'après l'ancien testament qu'a lu James là-bas..." il laissa un silence lourd planer quelques secondes. "Tu es un mage Harry." lâcha dramatiquement Sirius, faisant éclater de rire le garçon.

Le maraudeur haussa un sourcil surpris devant la réaction inattendue de son filleul, il venait tout de même de lui annoncer qu'il faisait partie d'une race éteinte depuis longtemps, et donc par extension qu'il n'était pas totalement sorcier, et la seule réaction du garçon était d'en rire ? Harry mit de longues minutes à se calmer, reprenant difficilement son souffle avant de se tourner vers son parrain.

"Désolé Sirius, mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me souvenir de la première visite d'Hagrid chez les Dursley, il m'a dit exactement la même chose pour m'apprendre ma condition sorcière. Je crois que lui aussi s'est essayé au silence dramatique pour créer du suspense." finit-il avant de retourner à ses éclats de rire en voyant l'expression démunie de l'homme.

"Que...quoi ?"

"Rien, un vieux souvenir qui a pris une dimension comique soudainement." balaya Harry d'un mouvement de main. "Désolé pour ma réaction, je pense qu'il y a une limite à ce que je peux supporter avant de craquer. Et je pense que j'en suis de moins en moins loin là." expliqua-t-il avec un sourire désolé. Même si le maraudeur ne lui avait rien appris de plus sur sa condition, il devait admettre qu'apprendre qu'un testament l'attendait et que le directeur de Poudlard lui avait caché celui de ses parents, ne faisait qu'ajouter à ce qu'il avait déjà appris. Il sentait que tout ceci était d'une importance cruciale pour lui, mais il était dans un état de ras le bol où tout le faisait rire.

"Ton père réagissait toujours comme ça quand il était stressé, si tu savais à quel point ça énervait ta mère." lui expliqua Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel. "Bref, pour en revenir à ce qui nous concerne, nous devons aller à Gringotts pour la lecture de ce testament, je pense que tu auras de plus amples informations là-bas." termina-t-il en lui désignant le couloir d'un mouvement de menton.

Harry s'habilla rapidement, enfilant un pantalon et un haut de son cousin, son parrain lui déposant une lourde cape noir à capuche sur les épaules. L'ancien détenu était habillé de la même cape, et il supposait qu'elle possédait plusieurs sortilèges pour détourner l'attention puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le visage de l'homme une fois qu'il eut mis sa capuche. Une minute plus tard ils disparaissaient par la cheminée dans une explosion de lumière verte.


	4. IV - Gringotts

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages -sauf les miens, bien sûr- appartiennent à J.K. Rowling -notre déesse-.

* * *

 _Comme promis, voici le quatrième chapitre après une petite semaine d'attente.  
_

 _Il a failli ne pas sortir avant mercredi prochain cela dit, puisque je n'ai pas eu la chance de pouvoir écrire en une semaine (quelle misère), mais les commentaires que j'ai reçu m'ont poussé à faire un écart dans ce que j'avais prévu (impatience semblait être le mot d'ordre, je ne pouvais pas aller à l'encontre de tant de volonté)._

 _Donc merci à_ Eduardo Vargas, Azest, guillox23, Shaunii, Jay-Werdraght _et_ Gabe92 _pour vos commentaires :D C'est super motivant o/_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, malgré le ton très sérieux qui y règne._

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre IV - Gringotts.**

 _"Train your mind to see the good in everything."_

* * *

Ragnok lançait un regard pénétrant aux sorciers installés devant son bureau. Assis en arc de cercle, il pouvait compter nombre de personnes qui n'avaient rien à faire ici pour la lecture des testaments de la famille Potter, n'étant mentionnés nul part. Il ne pouvait cependant pas les renvoyer, puisqu'il allait devoir relire les premiers testaments de James et Lily Potter, et qu'il n'y avait aucune mention de restriction du public pouvant venir écouter leurs derniers vœux.

Son attention s'attarda sur le vieux sorcier assis à une extrémité de la rangée. Albus Dumbledore était connu des gobelins comme étant un puissant sorcier ayant la mauvaise habitude de mettre son nez partout et d'intervenir dans des histoires ne le concernant pas. Ayant eu le temps de faire quelques recherches sur les activités ayant eu lieu après la mort de la famille Potter, qui s'était passé sous le règne de l'ancien directeur, Ragnok avait découvert que plusieurs impairs avaient été commis, toujours avec le directeur de l'école impliqué.

Le hobgobelin avait découvert, entre autres choses, que le sorcier s'était auto-proclamé tuteur magique du jeune garçon en usant de l'influence que lui conféraient ses divers postes dans la société magique. Il trouvait déjà dérangeant la manière dont le vieil homme avait joué sur les situations des deux personnes désignées pour ce rôle, le premier étant emprisonné et le second souffrant de sa condition de loup-garou, mais cela n'avait été que le début des surprises. Il avait rapidement découvert que le jeune Potter n'était pas en possession de la clé de son coffre dans la banque, qu'il ne recevait aucun relevé mensuel de ses comptes et qu'il n'avait jamais eu droit à la lecture du testament de ses parents.

Ragnok avait dû faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas envoyer ses gardes éventrer Dumbledore lorsqu'il était arrivé dans la banque, les actions du vieil homme pourrait leur couter très cher si le survivant venait à s'intéresser de plus près à tout ceci.

A côté de lui se trouvait une partie de la famille Weasley. La matriarche tenait ses deux plus jeunes enfants proches d'elle, gardant à côté de Ron une des chaises vide pour qu'Harry puisse s'installer avec eux. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait et pourquoi tant de monde se retrouvait à Gringotts pour ce qui semblait être une lecture testamentaire, mais elle savait que le survivant serait surement perdu et que sa famille avait besoin d'être là pour lui. Elle avait beau voir en lui le moyen de réaliser ses rêves, il n'en restait pas moins un enfant qu'elle aurait facilement pu considérer comme le sien, et quoi qu'en dise le directeur de Poudlard elle n'arrivait jamais à faire complétement abstraction de ceci lorsqu'elle voyait les deux émeraudes innocentes se poser sur elle.

La mère de famille planta son regard brûlant sur les deux personnes assises après les deux chaises libres, pour Sirius et son filleul. Molly reconnu sans peine l'homme qui se tenait droit sur son siège, frôlant la cinquantaine il était très élégant, ses cheveux sombres courts, son teint pâle et ses yeux d'un bleu délavé lui offraient une certaine prestance. Eric Greengrass avait longtemps été une bonne connaissance de la matriarche Weasley durant ses années à Poudlard. Répartis à Poufsouffle il était d'un naturel calme et enjoué et n'avait jamais réellement fait attention aux distinctions qu'imposaient les différentes maisons ou les statuts des familles, il devenait simplement ami avec tout le monde comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle à faire.

Cependant, tout avait changé lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir une relation ouverte avec la reine des glace de Serpentard de l'époque, Eleanore Greengrass née Fawley. La femme n'était pas une fervente adhérente des clichés racistes des sang-pur, sa famille avait même toujours été neutre dans les conflits tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'actions engagées contre eux, mais sa neutralité dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas quelque chose que la mère de famille pouvait tolérer.

Molly lança un regard de dégout en direction de l'élégante femme à la chevelure noire d'encre, ses yeux bleus perçants étaient fixés sur le gobelin derrière le bureau et son maintien parfait indiquait sans l'ombre d'un doute son appartenance à la caste des sang-pur et de la haute société. Le fait qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un ayant été répartis dans la maison des verts et argent n'aidait en rien à calmer la colère croissant de la mère des Weasley de la voir présente.

Molly allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander ce qu'elle faisait ici, pour la lecture du testament de deux anciens Gryffondor fermement engagés dans la lutte contre le mal, quand les portes derrière elle s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Dans un mouvement parfaitement synchrone, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les deux nouveaux arrivants. Sirius entra en premier dans la salle, vêtu de la tenue officielle de la Noble et très ancienne maison Black, celle qui n'était mise que pour les grands évènements. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de puissance et de pouvoir qui hurlait à toutes les personnes face à lui de se soumettre. Le charme qu'il maintenait sur ses yeux depuis sa sortie de prison ne faisait plus effet, et deux orbes argentés scrutaient chaque sorcier, semblant voir jusqu'au plus profond de leur âme. Personne dans la salle ne semblait choqué de voir le fugitif entrer comme si de rien n'était. Il écopa d'un regard noir empli de questions de la part du vieux sorcier alors qu'il salua Ragnok et la famille Greengrass d'un hochement de tête. Après tout il était censé rester au douze Square Grimmaurd avec son filleul.

Derrière lui, caché dans une trop grande cape noire, Harry regardait avec une surprise à moitié dissimulée les personnes présentes, essayant de cacher au maximum les émotions qu'il ressentait en ce moment en voyant le vieil homme. Dumbledore et Molly échangèrent un regard surpris lorsqu'ils le virent hocher la tête en direction de la famille Greengrass, une salutation purement formelle, et s'asseoir sur le siège libre le plus proche d'eux, laissant à son parrain la place près de Ron. La mère du rouquin s'apprêtait à saluer le garçon, et le faire changer de place, mais un regard froid du hobgobelin face à elle la coupa dans son élan.

"Bienvenu à tous aujourd'hui pour la lecture des testaments laissés par la famille Potter." introduit Ragnok en posant devant lui une pile de plusieurs parchemins, tous les sceaux ayant été brisés dans le passé sauf un. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller la curiosité du directeur de Poudlard, il n'avait pas pu rater un testament de la famille du survivant ?

"Que font-ils ici ?" ne put s'empêcher de cracher la matriarche Weasley en pointant du doigt les deux sang-purs qui avaient volé sa proximité avec le survivant. Deux regards froids se posèrent sur elle, la détaillant un instant, avant de retourner sur le hobgobelin. L'absence de réaction ne fit qu'amplifier la colère naissante de la rousse. "Nous n'avons pas besoin de ces serpents ici !"

"Les testaments ouverts de Monsieur James Potter et de Madame Lily Potter née Evans ne comportent aucune précision quant à une quelconque restriction du public pour l'écoute de leurs derniers vœux. Soyez assurée que pour ce qui sera de la lecture des autres vœux, nous nous conformerons aux demandes des testateurs et ne parlerons qu'en présence des personnes mentionnées." expliqua calmement le gobelin qui se tenait à côté de son supérieur.

"Y a-t-il d'autres testaments qui n'auraient pas été lu après leur mort ?" questionna Dumbledore, tout pétillement dans ses yeux ayant disparu en même temps que son habituelle image douce et joviale, lorsqu'il avait compris le sous-entendu dans les explications de Gripsec. "Vous savez qu'il s'agit d'un acte illégal que de cacher un testament Ragnok ?"

"Gardez vos commentaires pour vous Dumbledore." grogna en réponse le hobgobelin, séparant les testaments ouverts de celui encore fermé. "Les lois régissant la lecture de testaments sont bien connus de nous, à raison puisque nous les avons toutes rédigées. De plus, si j'étais vous, je garderais le silence. Il y a déjà de nombreuses charges qui seront retenues contre vous, n'en ajoutez pas." termina-t-il dans un sourire mauvais, surprenant tout le monde avec la menace.

Albus s'apprêtait à contre-argumenter quand un sortilège de silence le heurta, le coupant soudainement dans son élan. Il lança un regard surpris et colérique à Sirius alors que celui-ci rangeait nonchalamment sa baguette, guère intimidé par les sentiments qu'il provoquait chez le vieux sorcier. Il était recherché par la totalité du monde magique, et n'avait pour seul soutien -dont il était certain- qu'un loup-garou et un enfant de treize ans. Il n'était plus vraiment à une provocation près.

"Je doute que l'effet dure très longtemps maître Ragnok, mais nous devrions pouvoir commencer dans le calme." commenta simplement le maraudeur, peinant à cacher son sourire. Harry ne se portait pas mieux, sa main plaquée sur sa bouche tentait vainement de contenir son fou rire. Il leur fallu quelques secondes supplémentaires pour récupérer leur sang-froid, sous le regard choqué et courroucé de la famille Weasley.

"Bien, commençons." commenta simplement le hobgobelin en tendant le premier parchemin au gobelin chargé de s'occuper de la fortune des Potter.

"Moi, Lord James Potter de la noble et très ancienne famille Potter, déclare par la présente être sain de corps et d'esprit.

Dans l'éventualité où ma femme ainsi que mon héritier, Harry James Potter, décèderaient avant le lecture de ce testament je désigne Lord Sirius Orion Black de la noble et très ancienne famille Black comme régent de la noble et très ancienne famille Potter, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve quelqu'un digne de cet héritage."

"Lord Black ?" souleva Eleanore, parlant pour la première fois en se tournant vers le fugitif. Sa voix était douce et mélodieuse, bien que ne trahissant aucune émotion.

"Err...Un tour que nous avons joué à ma famille avec James avant que tout ceci n'arrive." grimaça Sirius en désignant le papier d'un mouvement de main.

"Sirius, tu ne nous avais jamais dit que tu étais redevenu Lord Black." commenta Molly avec un ton dangereux. Elle détestait la magie noire et tout ce qui s'en approchait, et la famille de l'homme n'était pas ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un exemple pour ceci. N'ayant pas été présente pour la première lecture du testament, elle n'avait jamais su qu'il avait profité du statut de mangemort du reste de sa famille, en dehors d'Andromeda qui avait aussi été reniée, pour se réinstaurer à la tête de sa famille. Bien sûr, son incarcération avait supprimé ce statut, mais une poignée d'or et quelques lettres avaient réussi à tout remettre en ordre, les gobelins n'ayant que peu à faire avec les affaires des sorciers.

"En effet." répondit-il simplement, retournant son attention sur le gobelin, notant au passage le sourire amusé de son filleul. Il lui avait expliqué une ou deux choses sur le chemin avant d'arriver, pour lui éviter les mauvaises surprises, et n'avait reçu que des moqueries sur le fait qu'il était actuellement connu par la majorité des sorciers comme un mangemort, et qu'être à la tête de la maison Black n'aiderait vraiment pas à faire passer l'image si jamais il avait à nouveau un procès un jour.

Eleanore ne chercha pas à en savoir d'avantage, et s'abstint de tout commentaire, à l'inverse de la rousse, qui s'apprêtait à hurler sur le maraudeur tout ce qu'elle avait contenu jusqu'à maintenant, avant qu'un autre silencio ne s'échappe d'une baguette et vienne la faire taire. Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent dans la direction du sortilège, pendant qu'Harry rendait calmement sa baguette à son parrain.

"Je ne pouvais pas risquer une lettre du ministère, et je sais que ce n'est pas ta vraie baguette." expliqua-t-il à la question silencieuse de Sirius, qui lui lança un sourire éclatant, clairement amusé par la tournure des évènements. "Nous pouvons continuer Gripsec."

"Bien Monsieur Potter." acquiesça simplement le gobelin sans se départir de son sourire cruel. "A ma femme, Lily Potter, je lègue la totalité de ma fortune et de mes possessions -hors part réservée par la loi à mon héritier, et celles distribuées plus tard à nos amis- et lui confie la direction de la noble et très ancienne famille Potter jusqu'à la majorité de mon fils. Lily, il n'y a rien que je ne puisse te dire ici que tu ne sache déjà. Occupes toi d'Harry comme nous l'avons toujours fait, je suis certain que nos amis sauront t'aider dans cette tâche -fastidieuse s'il en est- s'ils sont toujours à tes côtés lorsque tu liras ceci. Chéris mon souvenir, mais ne t'empêche pas d'être à nouveau heureuse un jour. Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours."

Harry sentait les larmes lui brûler les yeux, et un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui lui indiqua qu'il n'était pas le seul. Les Greengrass étaient tout aussi ému par ce qu'ils entendaient. Sirius semblait hésiter entre pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il entendait le testament de son meilleur ami pour la première fois après tout, ou se jeter sur Dumbledore pour le tuer d'être, au moins en partie, responsable de ceci. La famille Weasley était encore au bord de la crise de nerf, n'écoutant les paroles du gobelin que d'une oreille distraite en attendant que leur tour arrive. Seul le directeur gardait un visage impassible, peut-être qu'entendre ceci pour la deuxième fois ne faisait pas le même effet.

"A mes amis et frères, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow, et Sirius Black, je vous confie la sécurité de ma femme et de mon fils. Vous avez tous les droits de ne pas accepter cette requête, mais je vous conseille alors de vivre une longue vie avant de me retrouver dans la mort."

Sirius eut un petit rire stressé en entendant la menace de son ami. Lily était connue pour son tempérament de feu, et personne n'avait jamais osé lui tenir tête quand elle se mettait en colère, mais il avait eu la malchance de voir une fois James réellement en colère et il préférerait largement affronter la rousse une centaine de fois plutôt que de subir le courroux du Potter. Autant dire que, vu leur histoire respective vis-à-vis d'Harry, aucun des maraudeurs n'avait respecté cette clause du testament, consciemment ou non.

"Remus, je sais que ta condition particulière ne jouera pas en ta faveur pour l'avenir, même si j'espère que nous pourrons trouver une solution avant que tu n'aies à lire ce document, je te lègue cent mille gallions. Fais-en bon usage. Peter, ta dévotion n'a jamais été la plus forte et ton courage a souvent failli, mais j'ai l'espoir que ta tête et ton cœur soient toujours à la bonne place, je te lègue cent mille gallions aussi, fais-en bon usage et ne dépense pas tout en sucreries -par pitié-."

A cet instant la température de la salle chuta de plusieurs degrés, la colère de Sirius étant pratiquement palpable. Non seulement, la mention du traitre et de savoir que James avait eu confiance -comme tout le monde- en lui jusqu'à la fin, le mettait dans une colère noire, mais il revoyait Remus au moins trois fois par semaine et il savait que l'homme était toujours dans une situation financière plus que précaire. Il n'avait donc jamais du toucher la part que James lui avait donné, et il n'y avait que peu de personnes ayant entendu le testament la première fois et possédant une influence suffisante pour occulter cette partie.

Cependant, sa colère aussi noire et justifiée soit-elle, fut soufflée en un instant. Il recula dans son siège en sentant une présence écrasante le broyer sur place, tout son être lui hurlait de disparaitre, de s'enfuir aussi loin que possible et de ne jamais revenir en Angleterre. Il tourna la tête en direction de la présence, et rencontra un regard bicolore chargé de haine. Un œil rubis et l'autre émeraude étaient fixés sur quelqu'un derrière lui, le visage autour des deux perles de colère était strié de veines noirâtres. Sirius pâli en voyant le regard de son filleul se poser sur lui, et il était certain à cet instant qu'une part de lui avait abandonné tout espoir de vivre et attendait désespérément que la mort arrive.

Aussi soudainement que tout était arrivé, la pression et la température dans la salle revinrent à la normale alors que des dizaines de runes sur les murs venaient de s'illuminer.

"Monsieur Potter." commença Ragnok pour attirer l'attention du garçon, en faisant extrêmement attention aux mots qu'il allait utiliser. Le survivant n'était pas seulement un des meilleurs clients de leur banque mais aussi, comme il venait de le démontrer, quelqu'un de possiblement très dangereux. "Je comprends votre colère, et je n'aurais pas le culot de vous dire qu'elle n'a pas lieu d'être, mais si nous pouvions finir ce pour quoi nous sommes ici avant que vous ne preniez une quelconque ... initiative ?"

Il s'agissait plus d'une demande pour la forme, et pour leurs relations futures, qu'autre chose. Les protections de suppression magique venaient de s'activer et ils venaient tous d'être réduit au statut de moldu, le hobgobelin pouvait donc faire ce qu'il voulait sans demander l'avis de personne. Mais s'il pouvait rester dans les bonnes grâces du garçon, pourquoi ne pas essayer.

"Nous reviendrons sur ces points plus tard." répondit simplement Harry d'un ton glacial, hochant la tête en direction de Gripsec. Il était épuisé et ne se sentait pas d'attaque pour une confrontation avec n'importe qui, ami ou non.

"Continuons alors."

"Sirius, je ne te lègue rien de matériel -ce matin nous t'avons rendu ton statut de Lord Black après tout- et je pense que de toute manière tu aurais fait n'importe quoi avec. En dehors des précédentes recommandations, s'il venait à arriver un malheur à Lily et moi et qu'Harry se retrouvait seul, je te confie le contrôle de la noble et très ancienne famille Potter ainsi que la garde de mon fils. Tu es son parrain -et bien que totalement irresponsable- j'espère que tu feras un bon père si la situation venait à l'exiger. Je ne te demande pas de me remplacer dans ce rôle, je sais qu'avoir une famille t'a toujours effrayé, mais Harry aura besoin de quelqu'un si il se retrouve seul."

Le fugitif hésitait entre rire et pleurer, le testament avait été horriblement sérieux jusqu'à maintenant mais comme il l'avait prévu, James ne pouvait pas tenir tout un document sans finir par y laisser des traces d'humour. Mais les mots de son ami ne faisaient que le renvoyer à ses erreurs, s'il n'avait pas pris en chasse le traitre, s'il s'était occupé d'Harry, tout aurait pu être différent.

"Et enfin, pour Harry James Potter, mon fils et unique héritier, je lui lègue tout ce que je possède -hors parts distribuées précédemment- ainsi que mon titre de Lord Potter lorsqu'il sera en âge de le recevoir. Je sais que tu n'auras pas une vie facile Harry, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que tu puisses vivre une vie aussi simple et normale que possible, cependant tu découvriras bien assez tôt que dans notre famille rien ne se passe jamais comme nous le voulons. Je ne sais pas dans quelles conditions tu liras ce document, comment tu auras grandi ou encore avec qui, mais j'aimerais que tu gardes un œil sur ton parrain et sur le reste de nos amis. Je sais que Remus deviendra un oncle pour toi, tout du moins je l'espère, et il aura besoin de toi dans sa vie autant que toi de lui. Peter est un cas particulier et je te laisse choisir comment agir avec lui en fonction de ce qu'il aura fait depuis. Sirius, pour finir, est ton parrain mais je crains que nous t'aillions rendu plus responsable de lui que l'inverse. Fais attention à lui autant que j'espère qu'il fera attention à toi, les Potter ont un talent naturel pour s'attirer des ennuis, mais je peux t'assurer que ce Black là est encore pire." un reniflement dédaigneux de la part du maraudeur en question coupa Gripsec dans sa lecture, arrachant un léger sourire amusé à Harry. Au final, c'était plus à lui de faire attention à tout le monde qu'autre chose. Dans d'autres conditions, il en aurait ri et se serait gentiment moqué de Sirius. Mais là, il était juste fatigué. "Voilà pour le testament de Monsieur James Potter, ayant été ouvert le premier décembre de l'année mille neuf cent quatre-vingt-un." conclut le gobelin en reposant le parchemin sur le bureau de son supérieur.

"Comment ça fini ?" s'exclama Molly à la surprise de tout le monde. Harry grogna en maudissant sa magie de ne pas être assez puissante pour la faire plus longtemps. Sirius avait eu plus de chance de son côté, puisque le directeur n'avait pas réussi à se libérer du sort avant que les runes ne s'activent, il était donc réduit au silence pour son plus grand malheur. Harry allait répondre quand la main de son parrain se posa sur son épaule, un simple regard de l'homme suffit à le calmer.

"Vous avez bien compris, bien sûr je vais ai épargné les formules obligatoires puisqu'une première lecture a déjà été effectuée."

"Je ne parle pas de ça, pourquoi n'a-t-il mentionné personne d'autre ?"

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris à la remarque. "Aurait-il oublié quelqu'un madame Weasley ?"

"Il n'y a aucune mention de nous, ou même du professeur Dumbledore." rétorqua la mère de famille sur un ton sec, toujours contrariée par le sortilège qu'il lui avait envoyé plusieurs minutes auparavant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire une scène maintenant, pas devant la famille Greengrass.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi James vous aurait mentionné." lâcha délicatement Eleanore, sa voix mélodieuse toujours aussi calme, contrastant à merveille avec les bégaiements de colère qu'elle venait de provoquer chez son interlocutrice. "Après tout, vous n'avez jamais été très proche de lui. Si vous deviez apparaitre dans le testament de quelqu'un, ne serait-ce pas plutôt dans celui de Lily ?"

"Tais-toi, tu n'as rien à faire ici !" hurla la rousse, sous le regard effrayé de ses deux enfants. Ils ne l'avait jamais vu dans une telle colère.

"Ces deux testaments sont en lecture ouverte, j'ai autant de droit que vous d'être ici. De plus, comme vous l'avez si bien fait remarquer, vous n'êtes mentionnée nul part non plus." répondit simplement la femme sans prêter plus d'attention à la rousse ensuite.

Harry ricana dans son coin en assistant à l'échange, attirant malencontreusement l'attention sur lui. Son sortilège contre la mère de famille encore bien présent dans les esprits.

"Mec..." commença en Ron en frissonnant quand le regard hétérochrome se posa sur lui, l'œil droit du survivant n'ayant pas récupéré sa couleur habituelle.

"Quoi ?"

"Que...qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?" demanda Ginny avec effroi en voyant les veines apparaitre à nouveau sur les tempes du garçon.

"Rien." trancha-t-il, coupant court toute tentative de discussion. Il se demanda un instant s'il ne devrait pas se sentir coupable de ce qu'il avait fait à la mère de ses amis, ou encore du ton sur lequel il venait de leur parler. Puis il se souvint des propos de Godric. Ne faire confiance à personne. "Il me semble que nous n'avons pas fini Gripsec ?"

"En effet Monsieur Potter." acquiesça le gobelin dans un hochement de tête en prenant un autre parchemin, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour attirer l'attention. "Moi, Lily Potter née Evans, déclare par la présente être saine de corps et d'esprit. A Remus Lupin, mon ami, je t'offre l'équivalent d'une vie entière de potion Tue-Loup à récupérer à L'Apothicaire -du Chemin de Traverse- à n'importe quel moment du mois. Tu peux y aller une fois par mois si tu continues de vivre à Londres, ou tout retirer d'un coup si tu prévoies de voyager. A Lord Sirius Orion Black de la noble et très ancienne famille Black -quel titre pompeux mon ami-, je te lègue une lettre de Jennie Laurence qu'elle n'a jamais osée t'envoyer. Elle ne t'as jamais oubliée."

Le fugitif écarquilla les yeux quand on lui tendit une enveloppe, son nom planté dessus à l'encre noir dans une écriture manuscrite délicate. Il pouvait encore sentir le parfum qui avait enivré ses sens tant de fois dans sa dernière année à Poudlard.

"James pense que la vie de couple est quelque chose qui te terrorise, et qu'avoir une famille est encore pire, et connaissant ta famille et ton passé j'ai longtemps été d'accord avec lui. Mais ton regard ne m'a jamais trompé. Je pense que tu savais depuis le début que j'avais compris ce qu'il se passait, mais jamais tu n'as demandé d'aide, tu as préféré la laisser vivre une vie heureuse loin de toi. Elle n'a jamais partagé cette idée. J'espère être là pour te voir faire preuve du célèbre courage des Gryffondor en allant la voir, mais James et moi savons que nous ne serons plus là pour voir cet hivers arriver."

Sirius n'essayait même plus de retenir ses larmes, qui coulaient sans s'arrêter sur son visage pâle et creusé par ses années dans la prison. Il regardait la lettre que lui avait tendue le gobelin comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus précieuse du monde.

"A Harry James Potter, mon fils, l'autre amour de ma vie, je t'offre un coffre à Gringotts -le numéro mille deux- rempli de photos et de souvenir de James et moi, ainsi que tous nos amis durant notre temps à Poudlard. J'aimerais te voir grandir, pouvoir t'accompagner lors de ton premier jour à Poudlard, t'apprendre tout ce que je sais et vivre une vie pleinement heureuse avec toi. Malheureusement, alors que j'écris ces mots nous avons été placé sous fidelitas pour notre sécurité, mais nous savons ton père et moi qu'il ne s'agit que d'un détail mineur pour Voldemort."

Les yeux du garçon brillaient sous les larmes qu'il essayait encore de retenir, sa colère s'emparant à nouveau de lui alors qu'il apprenait que sa mère avait prévu sa mort et avait créé quelque chose pour lui pour qu'il puisse grandir en ayant des souvenirs d'eux. Les veines noires qui parcouraient son visage pulsaient de puissance, testant les runes d'absorption magique qui tremblaient et scintillaient sous l'effort. Il planta son regard bicolore dans les yeux du directeur, transmettant toute la haine et toute la rage qu'il éprouvait contre le vieil homme, et se promit silencieusement qu'il ferait payer à tous ceux qui l'avaient condamné à grandir dans la misère, allant à l'encontre des derniers vœux de sa mère. Si les lois pouvaient être outrepassées ainsi, alors il ferait payer de sa main les responsables.

"Dans l'éventualité où, ni James ni moi, ne puissions nous occuper d'Harry, Lord Sirius Orion Black de la noble et très ancienne famille Black -son parrain- s'occupera de lui. Dans l'éventualité où il ne puisse assurer la garde de mon fils, je nomme mon amie Eleanore Fawley -que j'espère Greengrass à présent- comme tutrice de mon fils, Harry James Potter.

Par la présente, dans la condition où la garde de mon fils lui reviendrait, je nomme Eleanore Fawley gardienne, magique et légale, de mon fils Harry James Potter." termina le gobelin dans un silence lourd.

Les runes sur les murs commençaient à vibrer de plus en plus dangereusement alors que Sirius et Dumbledore appuyaient de toute leur puissance sous le coup de la colère. Pour le fugitif, parce qu'il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de s'occuper du garçon avec son emprisonnement mais qu'il aurait tout de même dû avoir droit à une famille, selon les derniers vœux de son amie. Chose que le directeur de Poudlard avait volontairement ignoré. Le vieux mage, lui, était beaucoup plus inquiet de voir son influence sur le garçon disparaitre sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le sortilège de son maudit parrain toujours en place.

Avant que quiconque ne puisse réagir, Ragnok prononça une suite de mots dans une langue gutturale qu'Harry supposa être du gobelbabil –Sirius lui avait expliqué une ou deux choses là-dessus en venant-, et presque tout le monde disparu dans un pop sonore. Ne restait dans la salle que son parrain, la famille Greengrass et lui.

Le directeur de la banque se considérait comme plus intelligent que la moyenne des gobelins, du fait de son héritage hobgobelin, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire lorsqu'il s'agissait de stratégie. Ainsi, avant qu'il n'autorise les sorciers à entrer dans son bureau il avait fait transformer chaque siège en un portoloin qui transporterait la personne installée dessus à l'extérieur des portes de la banque lorsqu'il prononcerait un certain mot. Chaque place avait un mot déclencheur différent ce qui lui avait permis de ne garder que les quatre personnes qu'il voulait.

Ayant pris le temps de lire les deux testaments, il s'était rendu compte de la quantité d'impair qui avait été commis par son prédécesseur sous l'influence du vieux sorciers, celui-ci ayant usé de tous ses titres pour rendre le testament des parents du garçon caduque. Mais en amenant le concerné aujourd'hui, il allait pouvoir réparer les erreurs de l'ancien chef.

"Lord Black." l'interpela le hobgobelin. "Pourriez-vous arrêter de tester les protections de ce bureau ? Vous n'arriverez pas à les briser seul." déclara-t-il sans émotion, presque ennuyé.

"Comment...Vous saviez pour tout ça et vous n'avez rien fait ?" lâcha Sirius d'une voix glacée, son regard d'argent ne laissait plus transpirer aucune émotion alors qu'il reprenait le contrôle de son occlumancie. Pour la première fois, Harry pu voir le véritable visage de son parrain, celui de l'héritier d'une célèbre famille de sorciers adeptes de la magie noire. "Vous savez que, peu importe la raison derrière et même si je sais qu'elle doit porter le nom d'Albus Dumbledore, vous avez commis un impair qui vous coutera cher."

"J'avais espéré pouvoir arriver à un ... arrangement avec l'un des principaux concerné Lord Black." répondit Ragnok soudainement moins à l'aise dans son siège.

"Nous parlerons de ceci une fois tout cela fini." commenta Harry en hochant la tête en direction du directeur de la banque, comprenant l'importance de la demande. Il aurait préféré en parler avec des personnes ayant plus de connaissances pour l'aider, mais il doutait franchement que son parrain soit encore dans un état permettant une quelconque reflexion ne visant pas à tuer quelqu'un avec quelque chose. Ou avec un autre quelqu'un.

"Merci de votre compréhension Monsieur Potter."

"Je n'excuse pas ce que vous avez fait." précisa le garçon rapidement. "Nous reviendrons là-dessus une fois le reste fini."

"Bien, j'espère que nous pourrons trouver un terrain d'entente."

"Vous ..." commença Sirius avant d'être coupé par un regard hétérochrome. Le survivant n'avait rien dit, et n'avait pas eu besoin de prononcer le moindre son pour calmer immédiatement le maraudeur.

"Sirius, je comprends que tu sois en colère." commença-t-il avant de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard toujours un peu surpris de l'homme. "Bon sang Sirius, je te rappelle que je suis le principal concerné. Certes je n'ai pas passé treize ans à Azkaban mais je peux te promettre sur la tombe de mes parents que ce que j'ai vécu n'était pas génial non plus. Alors oui, je comprends ta colère."

"Mais..."

"Mais rien du tout, tu te tais et tu m'écoute. Ta colère est justifiée mais n'est pas utile maintenant, tu n'aideras en rien ici." expliqua froidement le garçon, gardant ses sentiments au fond du vide qui lui servait d'esprit.

"Je..."

"Et je ne t'en veux pas pour quoi que ce soit, même pour être dans cet état en ce moment. Tes sentiments n'aident pas Sirius, et je ne veux pas que tu les cache pour pouvoir continuer cet entretien." continua le garçon comme s'il n'avait jamais été arrêté. "Donc, tu peux partir."

"Que...Quoi ?"

"Tu m'as compris, tu peux y aller. Tu m'as déjà vaguement expliqué ce qui allait suivre et que nous n'allions pas pouvoir nous voir pendant un temps. Entendre que ma mère m'a fait adopter n'a fait que rendre les choses plus concrètes." expliqua calmement le garçon avant de continuer avec un sourire amusé, se souvenant des paroles de son parrain quelques semaines plus tôt. "J'ai survécu plus de treize ans sans toi, je peux bien tenir un mois de plus vieil homme."

"Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Vieux." répliqua le fugitif immédiatement.

"C'est mal de vivre dans le déni Sirius." sourit Harry avant de redevenir sérieux, posant une main sur celle de son parrain, dans laquelle se trouvait une enveloppe aux senteurs de roses. "Tu m'as dit que je ne te verrais plus avant septembre, que je ne pouvais pas encore vivre avec toi à cause du rat. Alors ça ne change rien pour moi. Vas-y, et retrouves moi sur le quai de la gare quand je partirais pour Poudlard. Mais je prends les paroles de mes parents au sérieux, je dois garder un œil sur toi. Et mets la main sur Remus aussi si tu peux, je doute qu'il soit au courant de tout ceci." finit-il en désignant les papiers devant eux.

Le maraudeur hésita un long moment, mais lorsqu'il plongea son regard argent dans celui vert et rouge de son filleul, il n'y vit qu'une détermination froide. Il savait que le garçon en savait plus qu'il ne devrait, et il avait espéré pouvoir l'aider encore un peu. Mais son devoir de parrain s'arrêtait ici, Harry avait dorénavant une nouvelle famille pour s'occuper de lui.

"Et puis, tu n'es sûrement pas mentionné dans les papiers qui suivent, donc je ne pense pas que tu ais l'autorisation de rester." commença le survivant, attendant un hochement de tête du hobgobelin pour continuer. "Et comme tu es encore recherché par ... toute la Grande-Bretagne maintenant que j'y pense, tu ne peux décemment pas rester dans le hall de Gringotts en attendant que je finisse." il lui lança un regard mauvais quand il vit le tressautement des lèvres de son parrain. "Tu pourrais, mais tu ne le feras pas."

"La logique infaillible de ta mère et l'absence de moral de ton père." soupira Sirius avec un sourire vaincu.

"Attention Patmol, mon père doit déjà vouloir te hanter pour une éternité ou deux, j'éviterais de continuer les provocations si j'étais toi."

"Et maintenant les menaces." sourit l'homme en se relevant, enfermant Harry dans une étreinte à lui briser les os.

"Sirius, tu vas me tuer." parvint à gémir le survivant difficilement, sentant l'air arriver de moins en moins rapidement dans ses poumons.

Le maraudeur le relâcha rapidement avec un petit rire désolé, et prit une longue minute pour le détailler sous tous les angles, avant de poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

"Septembre ?"

"Septembre." acquiesça simplement le garçon dans un sourire, regardant son parrain presser la lettre contre son torse en tournant les talons.

"Sirius." l'interpela la douce voix mélodieuse d'Eleanore, Harry se surprenant à apprécier de plus en plus la voix de la femme. "Tu devrais faire attention en sortant, tes provocations t'ont attirées la colère d'un homme dangereux." lui fit-elle remarquer. Le sous-entendu des actions qu'auraient pu entreprendre Dumbledore depuis qu'il s'était fait virer du bureau n'échappa à personne.

"Lord Black, pour recommencer nos relations sur des bases plus saines, puis-je vous offrir un moyen de sortie discret et intraçable ?" proposa Ragnok en lui tendant un gallion.

"Le directeur de Gringotts me propose un moyen gratuit de sortir, sous la forme d'un gallion portoloin ?" s'amusa Sirius de la situation, avant d'attraper la pièce. "Maître Ragnok, même si j'avais voulu vous tuer j'aurais repoussé l'occasion pour accepter ceci. La famille Black suivra la famille Potter dans ses décisions."

"Pour tout vous dire, il a été créé par Madame Lily Potter il y a de cela plusieurs années. Il vous conduira là où elle le souhaitait. Bon voyage Lord Black. _Laurence_." au nom de la femme son parrain disparu avant même d'avoir pu protester.

Harry sourit en voyant l'expression de désespoir plaqué sur le visage de son parrain à l'instant où le portoloin s'activa. Son amusement fut de courte durée, se retournant en direction des quatre personnes encore présentes. Son regard s'arrêta plusieurs secondes sur le papier scellé, posé en évidence sur le bureau devant lui. Un sourire effleura ses lèvres.

"Pourriez-vous m'attendre dehors ?" demanda-t-il en se retournant vers le couple. "Je n'en ai que pour une minute et j'aimerais beaucoup faire votre connaissance dans des conditions plus ... agréables." finit-il en désignant des yeux les testaments qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

Eric allait répliquer quand sa femme posa une main sur son avant-bras, lui indiquant la porte du menton.

"Nous t'attendrons à l'extérieur Harry." sourit-elle, de sa voix toujours aussi agréable à écouter pour Harry. Il lui répondit d'un sourire timide avant de retourner son attention vers le directeur, qui le regardait avec surprise.

"Une minute ?"

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Dumbledore avait commencé ce qui semblait être une bonne journée. Enfin, aussi bonne qu'une journée puisse être quand on se trouvait assis en face du directeur de la branche anglaise de Gringotts et que vous étiez dans une situation où, en ayant outrepassé tellement de lois, ils pouvaient vous faire exécuter selon les lois gobelines. Évidemment le vieil homme n'avait aucune crainte quant à une quelconque attaque, il avait encore assez de responsabilité dans différents aspects du gouvernement pour qu'une attaque contre lui déclenche une guerre ouverte entre les deux nations. Mais il craignait de ne pas pouvoir garder une main ferme sur le survivant si jamais les deux testaments venaient à être lus entièrement en sa présence. La présence de la famille Greengrass, contrairement au moment de la première lecture où il avait réussi à les éloigner en prétextant leur potentiel rapport au Seigneur des Ténèbres, n'aidait absolument pas sa situation à s'améliorer.

Heureusement pour lui, Molly Weasley et ses deux derniers enfants arrivèrent peu de temps après, s'installant à ses côtés et foudroyant du regard le couple non loin d'eux. Il pria Merlin que la colère de la mère de famille envers tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin de la magie noire -Serpentard compris- ne joue pas contre eux et qu'elle puisse contenir ses insultes. Si Harry arrivait dans la pièce en voyant la rousse hurler après un couple dont il ne savait absolument rien, il craignait qu'il soit moins réceptif à refuser l'adoption dont sa mère faisait mention dans le testament. S'il avait à choisir cependant, il ferait son maximum pour que le garçon n'entende rien de ceux-ci, mais il était suffisamment lucide pour savoir qu'il n'avait que peu de chance de ce côté, Ragnok semblait beaucoup plus à cheval sur les procédures que en l'était son prédécesseur.

Comme en réponse à ses prières, les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent dans un bruit sec. Sa joie fut de courte durée quand il vit entrer Sirius d'un pas vif dans la pièce, habillé des plus beaux apparats de la famille Black, imposant immédiatement son titre de Lord. Le vieil homme retint une grimace découragée, il avait espéré que le statut de fugitif de l'homme lui aurait valu son titre, ou qu'il aurait au moins mit plus de temps à récupérer ses fonctions. Mais comme il s'en était doutait, sans vouloir l'admettre pour autant, les gobelins n'avaient pas voulu prendre le risque d'être dans les mauvaises grâces de l'un de leurs meilleurs clients.

Mais la plus grosse surprise était le garçon qui avançait derrière lui. Son pas était plus hésitant, nettement moins assuré que celui de son parrain, mais sous la capuche qu'il venait de retirer, Dumbledore pu voir un regard glacé se poser sur eux brièvement. Il avait souvent vu la colère dans les yeux des sorciers, ses quelques confrontations avec Jedusor lui ayant montré le paroxysme de celle-ci. Mais ce qu'il voyait dans ce regard dépassait de loin la simple colère ou la haine, il y avait quelque chose qui le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas, il se découragea un peu plus en voyant le garçon s'installer sur le siège au plus proche de l'ancienne Serpentard, sans un regard pour ses amis ou pour une femme qu'il aurait dû apprendre à considérer comme une mère de substitution. A l'inverse, la femme aux cheveux aussi sombres que ceux du garçon le couvait d'un regard tendre, durant l'espace d'un instant il eut la très désagréable impression de voir une famille en face de lui, avant que le masque de glace ne retombe et ne couvre à merveille les expressions de l'ancienne Reine des Glaces.

La famille Weasley semblait encore plus choquée du comportement du survivant, et Ron regardait la chaise libre à côté de lui avec surprise. Molly le fixait comme si une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser et qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant, c'était que ses trois alliés d'infortune gardent leur calme suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il puisse récupérer un certain contrôle sur les événements.

Alors qu'il laissait Molly s'en prendre à Eleanore et son mari, sans même chercher à intervenir d'une quelconque manière, les mots du hobgobelin traversèrent son esprit comme un violent flux électrique. Il y avait d'autres testaments ?

Malheureusement, il aurait dû prendre en compte que, lorsqu'Harry est impliqué dans une situation, tout à tendance à se passer n'importe comment. Plus précisément, tout se passait exactement à l'inverse de ce qui était prévu. C'était en partie pour cette raison que ces derniers jours avaient été très épuisants pour le directeur, et qu'il se retrouvait maintenant sans voix et menacé par le directeur de Gringotts. Bien qu'il rechigne à l'admettre, Sirius Black était un des meilleurs, si ce n'était le meilleur sorcier de sa génération. Ainsi, combattre son maléfice par la force était hors de propos s'il voulait récupérer rapidement une certaine influence dans la situation.

Il remercia silencieusement Molly quand elle agressa verbalement Sirius sur son nouveau statut, prête à monter et mener une croisade contre lui et sa maudite famille, lui faisant gagner de précieuses secondes pour démonter le sortilège qui l'empêchait de parler.

Avait-il précisé qu'Harry était une terrible épine dans son pied quand il s'agissait de ses plans ? Il venait de revenir sur cet état de fait, et commençait à considérer le garçon comme une véritable menace pour son avenir, celui qu'il lui avait tracé depuis cette fameuse nuit d'octobre, quand celui-ci vola la baguette de son parrain pour faire taire la mère de la famille Weasley. Tout le monde avait été trop choqué par le geste pour réagir, et Dumbledore se maudit d'avoir laissé son attention dériver en entendant le gobelin reprendre la lecture. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques secondes de faire sauter le sortilège.

Plus que deux résidus magiques à disperser.

Un seul.

Et le temps s'arrêta. Il eut l'impression de vivre les secondes au ralentit. Il sentait les derniers résidus magiques de Sirius commencer lentement à se dissiper, il les voyait se tordre et se démêler lentement. Il aurait pu profiter de la beauté du spectacle si la situation avait été différente.

La peur entrainait une réaction naturelle chez l'homme, qu'il soit sorcier ou moldu. Quand l'organisme se trouvait dans une situation qu'il jugeait dangereuse, il mettait en place une multitude d'actions pour se prévenir du danger. Le rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, les sens devenaient plus aiguisé, tout s'améliorait drastiquement pour pouvoir faire face à la menace, pour la combattre ou la fuir. Du fait de son statut, Dumbledore n'avait ressenti de la peur envers un autre que dans peu de situations. Grindelwald et Voldemort étaient, en fait, les deux seuls autres sorciers capables de créer ces réactions chez le vieil homme.

Bien qu'il ne comprenne pas encore exactement les raisons derrière la situation actuelle, il pouvait ajouter un nouveau nom à cette courte liste. Il le plaça même en première position lorsque le regard maintenant bicolore du survivant se posa sur lui. S'il avait cru voir de la haine dans les yeux du garçon lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce, il avait été très loin du compte. Son regard le brûlait jusqu'au plus profond de son esprit, malgré ses barrières d'occlumancie exceptionnelles, et les veines noires qui commencèrent à apparaitre sur son visage ne firent qu'ajouter à la terreur qui dévorait les entrailles du directeur de Poudlard. Ce n'était pas la peur que l'on ressent dans une situation que l'on sait dangereuse, ni même la peur que l'on a en engageant un duel dont l'issu est plus qu'incertaine. C'était une peur bestiale, primitive. De celle qui prend toute la place et ne laisse plus rien à la réflexion, la terreur d'un organisme qui se rend compte qu'il se trouve dans une situation qui pourrait mettre fin à son existence.

Mais rapidement tout s'arrêta. La pression disparue, le regard de l'enfant face à lui était toujours empli d'une rage mal contenue mais il ne brillait plus de cet éclat mortel qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt. En voyant les runes briller autour d'eux, Albus comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait d'une mesure de suppression magique. Il grommela face aux précautions improbables des gobelins. Tout du moins il essaya de grommeler, avant de se rendre compte qu'un mince filament de magie maintenait toujours sa voix sous le sortilège de silence. Et il était maintenant dénué de magie pour s'en débarrasser.

Il ne prêta aucune attention aux échanges qui suivirent, il savait pertinemment ce que contenaient les deux papiers et les conséquences que ceux-ci pourraient avoir si jamais il ne parvenait pas à empêcher leur lecture. Quand il vit Gripsec prendre le testament de la mère d'Harry, il sut qu'il venait de perdre tout l'emprise qu'il avait sur le garçon. Désespéré de voir la famille Greengrass obtenir la garde du survivant, il tenta de se libérer du contrôle des runes, même une seconde, pour pouvoir récupérer la parole. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait ensuite, mais il savait qu'il devait absolument arrêter tout ceci.

"Dans l'éventualité où il ne puisse assurer la garde de mon fils, je nomme mon amie Eleanore Fawley -que j'espère Greengrass à présent- comme tutrice de mon fils, Harry James Potter." le mot du gobelin tombèrent comme un couperet pour le vieux sorcier. Il venait de perdre l'emprise qu'il avait sur le garçon, officiellement et devant des témoins. Il pourrait faire appel à cette décision, mais si jamais le garçon venait à accepter cette adoption, alors il n'aurait plus grand chose à faire avant de le revoir en septembre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, tenter de faire quoi que ce soit ou encore assouvir son envie pressante de vengeance envers le parrain du survivant pour l'humiliation qu'il lui avait fait subir en le maintenant silencieux toute la durée de l'affaire, il fut expédié aux portes de la banque. Pour ajouter à sa déconfiture il tomba face la première sur la route pavée du Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Ron avait su dès son réveil que la journée allait être compliquée. La veille au soir le directeur était rapidement passé au Terrier pour s'entretenir avec sa mère. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était dit, les jumeaux n'ayant pas réussi à espionner la conversation en ayant si peu de temps pour se préparer, et Dumbledore semblait avoir pris des précautions ridicules pour éloigner les oreilles indiscrètes. Et il était repartis aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant derrière lui une femme en plein réflexion et un jeune sorcier plein de questions.

Il avait fallu attendre plusieurs heures, longtemps après que tout le monde soit allé se coucher, pour que lui et sa sœur puissent enfin recevoir une explication sur ce qu'il se passait. Sa mère avait jeté plusieurs sortilèges pour maintenir tout ceci privé, et il avait rapidement compris pourquoi. Non seulement Harry avait été attaqué par un des partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais il s'en était sorti sans une égratignure. Ron avait beaucoup de mal à croire la deuxième partie, son ami avait toujours plus ou moins réussi ce qu'il faisait parce qu'ils étaient avec lui. Sans lui ou Hermione, le survivant n'aurait probablement pas passé sa première année. Mais il avait écouté sa mère jusqu'au bout et s'était réjouis de savoir que son ami viendrait passer la totalité des vacances avec lui. L'héritier Potter ne lui manquait pas vraiment, mais il en avait marre d'être la cible des moqueries et des expériences de ses frères, et Ginny ne faisait rien d'autre que de s'enfermer dans ses plans pour conquérir le cœur du sorcier aux cheveux couleur ébène. Un peu de compagnie n'était jamais de refus.

Mais pour une fois tout semblait bien se passer, son ami allait venir parce qu'il n'avait pas de chance. Bien sûr il allait geindre sur son sort comme toujours, mais Ron était habitué à ceci et même s'il avait du mal à l'admettre il comprenait un peu ce comportement. Il n'en aurait surement pas mené plus large si les situations avaient été inversées. Mais voilà, pour une fois il n'allait pas attirer toute l'attention sur lui pour quelque chose qu'il aurait fait, éclipsant ses amis par la même occasion. Non, cette fois-ci il n'avait même aucun souvenir de quoi que ce soit s'il en croyait ce que le directeur avait dit à sa mère.

Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise donc de voir sa mère débouler dans sa chambre aujourd'hui comme une furie, l'attrapant par le bras et le trainant de force jusqu'au salon. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris tous les évènements qui étaient arrivés en même temps. Il savait juste qu'il était dans le bureau du directeur de Gringotts, en compagnie de sa mère, sa sœur, Dumbledore ainsi qu'un couple dont sa mère l'avait prévenu qu'ils étaient d'anciens mangemorts, et qu'ils attendaient pour l'arrivée d'Harry.

Vraiment, il avait eu l'espoir que pour une fois son ami ne ferait pas tout son possible pour que tout le monde ne voie que lui, mais il fallait croire que c'était trop demander. Il se retrouva donc à attendre de longues minutes en compagnie de partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres et d'un gobelin qui ne semblait franchement pas heureux de les voir.

Quand les portes du bureau s'ouvrirent, il retint un cri de surprise en voyant l'accoutrement de Sirius. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, il était recouvert de haillons et d'une couche de crasse aussi épaisse que répugnante. Là il ressemblait à une version plus élégante et imposante de Lucius Malefoy. Et Ron ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir minuscule et insignifiant quand le regard argent se posa brièvement sur lui. Cependant, ce qui lui envoya des frissons dans tout le corps fut le regard glacial de son ami. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état, pas même dans les pires moments de leur scolarité.

Et rien n'allait en s'améliorant, comme pour toutes les autres personnes de la salle. Ron ne se souvint pas exactement de ce qui s'était passé. Il se souvenait avoir vu Sirius jeter un sortilège à Dumbledore, et il hésitait encore à savoir s'il devait comprendre qu'il y avait plus que l'apparence qui rapprochait Malefoy de Sirius quand sa mère fut touchée par un sort identique. Là il ne pouvait pas tolérer. Il était prêt, sa baguette était dans sa poche, il allait la sortir. Sa main était déjà en chemin alors que sa colère montait, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais il savait qu'il allait attaquer celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à sa famille.

Vraiment, il avait eu envie de faire du mal à la personne qui avait jeté le maléfice. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il pouvait être absolument certain, c'était de ceci.

Mais son envie de vengeance disparue en un instant. Deux émeraudes froides et dénuées de tout autre sentiment que la haine se posèrent sur lui. Il n'avait même pas vu la tête d'Harry bouger, il était presque sûr qu'il regardait encore son parrain une seconde plus tôt. Mais son regard semblait s'être téléporté sur lui, comme s'il avait compris ses intentions avant même qu'il ne mette sa colère à profit.

Et tout le courage Gryffondor qu'il possédait, toute l'intrépidité stupide dont il était capable et qui l'avait envoyé dans cette maison, rien de ceci ne réussissait à lui faire terminer son geste.

Puis, alors qu'il pensait avoir atteint le fond du gouffre, terrorisé par un sorcier qu'il croyait être son ami, après que celui-ci l'ait volontairement rejeté pour aller s'installer avec des mangemorts, tout empira. Le survivant venait littéralement de donner libre court à sa colère, et plus rien ne comptait plus pour Ron. Il avait vu les yeux de son ami, il avait vu l'oeil rouge ainsi que les veines qui recouvraient son visage. Et il avait complétement décroché. Il ne pouvait plus penser correctement, même plus du tout, la peur embrouillant tous ses sens.

Il avait déjà vu une fois un tel regard. Un visage rempli de haine et qui semblait aussi torturé par la magie qu'il contenait.

Il l'avait vu dans les souvenirs que son père et sa mère lui avait montré à la fin de sa première année, quand ils avaient appris qu'il avait manqué de peu de croiser la route de Voldemort. Molly était persuadée qu'en montrant à ses enfants un souvenir de la seule fois où elle avait le Seigneur des Ténèbres de près, ils seraient capable de faire immédiatement la différence entre un bon et un mauvais sorcier. Alors, appeuré comme jamais il ne l'avait été, il avait plongé dans le souvenir. Et il l'avait vu, Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom.

Son regard sanguin.

Son visage pâle et décoré de veines hideuses.

Une allure horrible qu'il n'avait jamais revu nul part ailleurs, pas même chez Malefoy où les autres Serpentard qu'il savait aussi maléfique que leurs parents.

Tout du moins, jusqu'à maintenant. Jusqu'à ce que son meilleur ami ne prenne les traits exacts du monstre que leurs parents avaient combattus. Et il devait avouer qu'il était purement et simplement terrifié. Pas seulement parce qu'il se demandait s'il avait passé trois ans avec un Seigneur des Ténèbres en puissance qui aurait pu le tuer, bien que la pensée lui ai effleuré l'esprit, mais parce qu'il voyait son ami devenir mauvais devant ses yeux. Il avait lancé un sortilège à sa mère, l'évitait, ne lui avait même pas adressé la parole, s'était installé près d'un couple de mangemort et était accompagné d'un Malefoy senior bis. A cet instant, le roux prit une décision guidée par sa vision extrêmement étroite du monde qui l'entourait, et pour le bien de son meilleur ami, il allait le sortir de tout ceci, il allait l'aider à retourner vers les bonnes personnes et le bon côté de la magie. Surement qu'avec l'aide du directeur de Poudlard ils pourraient se débarrasser de la magie noire qu'il y avait en Harry.

Ses plans de reconquête de son ami avaient supprimé la peur qu'il avait ressentie plus tôt, mais avait gardée son esprit loin de ce qu'il se passait dans la salle. C'est un hoquet de surprise de sa sœur qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité, au moment où Gripsec annonça que le survivant allait être adopté par la famille Greengrass. Et bien avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose, avant même que son cerveau n'ait eu le temps de complétement traiter l'information et toutes ses implications, il se retrouva assis par terre à l'extérieur de la banque.

"Que..." commença-t-il en essayant de se relever, essayant de faire abstraction de la sensation étrange qui l'avait pris au nombril quand il avait disparu du bureau.

"Ces sales gobelins, comment ont-ils osés ?" s'offusqua sa mère. Elle ne s'était toujours pas remise de tout ce qu'elle avait vécu durant la rencontre, et voilà qu'elle venait de se faire jeter comme une malpropre. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux, et ils virent plusieurs sorciers cacher leurs rires.

"Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour Harry ?" questionna Ginny, plus terre à terre que les autres elle n'avait pas perdu ses plans de vue, et savoir qu'Harry pourrait être adopté par des mangemorts n'était vraiment pas quelque chose qu'elle avait prévu.

"Ce petit..." grogna la mère de famille, retenant ses insultes en se rappelant du sort de silence qu'elle avait reçu. "Il va refuser Ginny, il n'ira jamais se mettre avec ces maudits serpents ! Mais attends qu'il revienne à la maison, son comportement doit être recadré."

"Molly a raison, on ne peut pas laisser Harry continuer comme ça. Ni Sirius." Dumbledore avait pris une minute pour remettre ses boucliers d'occlumancie effectifs, et pour retrouver son apparente image de grand-père. Mais la colère qu'il ressentait envers l'ancien détenu était toujours bien trop présente pour qu'il puisse l'occulter.

"Comment a-t-il osé vous lancer un sort ! Et Lord Black en plus ?" hurla la matriarche. A cet instant le vieux sorcier remercia son esprit consciencieux et les mesures de précaution qu'il avait pris en créant une bulle de silence autour d'eux, sinon la moitié de l'Angleterre aurait été au courant de leur discussion.

"Je ne sais pas Molly." répondit-il d'un ton désolé. "Mais je crains qu'il ne soit à l'origine des changements que nous avons pu observer chez Harry."

"Quoi ?" hurlèrent les trois sorciers roux dans une synchronisation parfaite.

"Vous avez entendu comme moi qu'il était devenu Lord Black. Sirius n'a jamais aimé sa famille, et a été déshérité lors de sa sixième année. Peut-être ses années sous l'influence des détraqueurs ont eu plus d'effet que je ne le croyais."

"Je savais que ça cachait quelque chose." marmonna la mère de Ron pour elle-même. "Personne ne peut tenir face aux détraqueurs aussi longtemps sans utiliser de magie noire."

Ron se surprit à repenser à tout ce qu'il avait vécu à la fin de l'année dernière. Sirius avait réussi à tenir à distance les aurors et les créatures d'Azkaban à distance pendant presque un an, et quand il avait voulu mettre la main sur son rat il lui avait presque arraché la jambe. Bien sûr il s'était excusé, mais il l'avait fait d'instinct, il aurait pu s'en sortir avec des séquelles beaucoup plus grave qu'une simple cicatrice selon Madame Pomfresh. Mais il lui semblait qu'il lui manquait encore un élément, et les paroles de sa mère firent écho à ceci. S'il était bien en mesure de pratiquer la magie noire, alors ça expliquait tout. Même comment il avait pu outrepasser la surveillance de Dumbledore pour s'introduire dans Poudlard. Il écarquilla les yeux de peur à cette dernière pensée.

"Maman, on ne peut pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut. L'année dernière il a réussi à arriver jusqu'au tableau de notre salle commune. Et si il refaisait pareil cette année ?"

"Ronald soulève un point essentiel Molly." acquiesça le vieil homme, lançant un regard fier au garçon qui venait de trouver l'argument qui lui manquait. "Sirius a déjà réussi à rentrer dans l'école, sans qu'aucun enseignant ne sache comment, et alors que les détraqueurs étaient postés à chaque entrée. Nous ne pouvons pas risquer un nouvel évènement de ce genre."

"Vous...Vous avez raison." soupira la mère de famille, après de longues secondes de débat intérieur. Elle avait les faits sous les yeux, elle avait même vu l'influence qu'avait eu l'homme sur le survivant en seulement quelques jours, mais elle avait du mal à admettre que son ancien ami pouvait avoir sombré du mauvais côté. "Pauvre Harry..."

"C'est dans son meilleur intérêt que nous faisons ceci Molly, vous avez vu comme moi ce qu'il s'est passé dans ce bureau. Le garçon a beaucoup trop de haine en lui. Il pourrait lui aussi sombrer dans les méandres de la magie noire si personne n'est là pour lui." expliqua-t-il patiemment et de sa voix la plus douce, bondissant secrètement de joie en voyant ses trois alliés comprendre la nécessité de supprimer l'influence de Sirius. Il ne savait pas si le maraudeur avait vraiment quelque chose à voir avec les changements qui avaient eu lieu chez le survivant, et il en doutait fortement, mais il savait que l'animagus serait rapidement une épine dans son pied s'il le laissait faire ce qu'il voulait. "Nous allons profiter de sa présence ici pour prévenir les aurors. Je vais chercher Kingsley, vous vous restez ici et si jamais Harry sort avant mon retour vous l'emmenez immédiatement au Terrier."

Il attendit que les trois lui hochent la tête avant de disparaitre dans un petit bruit, laissant derrière lui une famille désemparée par tous les évènements qui arrivaient.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Il fallut exactement une minute et douze secondes à Harry pour ressortir du bureau de Ragnok, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres, laissant derrière lui un hobgobelin pâle comme la mort et avec beaucoup trop de choses à faire. Le survivant n'avait pas franchi les portes qu'il aboyait déjà des ordres à tout va en sortant par l'autre côté.

"Ce fut rapide." souleva Eric quand il arriva à leur hauteur. L'homme ne savait pas exactement de quoi il en retournait, mais il avait compris qu'il restait un testament et que seul le garçon pouvait l'entendre. Mais de là à finir tout ceci en une minute, il y avait un pas.

"Disons que je savais ce que je voulais, et qu'ils ont beaucoup de services à me faire s'ils veulent éviter les poursuites." répondit simplement le survivant en haussant les épaules.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux, alors que chacun cherchait un moyen de commencer la conversation.

"Euh...ça va peut-être vous paraitre déplacé, mais pourrions-nous aller manger ?" questionna le garçon en relevant les yeux vers eux. "Je n'ai encore prit aucun repas, et Ragnok m'a offert ceci pour me faire disparaitre d'ici. Il m'a dit que ça me déposerait dans une des rues principales du Londres moldu, mais je ne sais pas grand-chose de plus."

"Avec plaisir, il n'y a guère mieux qu'un repas pour discuter de tout ceci." répondit Eleanore dans un sourire, Harry s'étonnant encore une fois en se laissant charmer par la voix. Certes, la femme face à lui était exceptionnellement belle, et son regard était probablement l'un de ses meilleurs atouts. Il avait souvent été dit au survivant que son regard était magnifique, mais sur le coup il aurait vendu sa voute à Gringotts pour avoir les orbes azurs qui le fixaient. Mais sa voix, sa voix était décidément ce qui séduisait le plus le garçon. Elle arrivait à le relaxer en un instant.

"J'aurais préféré découvrir tout ceci dans d'autres circonstances, mais je suis d'accord." sourit-il en tendant la pièce pour que le couple en tienne un morceau. " _Urgence_."

Un crochet au nombril plus tard, ils n'y avait plus personne dans le couloir.


	5. V - Le manoir Greengrass

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages -sauf les miens, bien sûr- appartiennent à J.K. Rowling -notre déesse-.

* * *

 _Et voici comme promis (et pas trop tard dans la journée en plus), le cinquième chapitre du Sang des Anciens.  
_

 _Merci à_ lunyoha, Naelys _et_ Mademoiselle Mime _qui ont prit le temps de laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours énormément plaisir de lire ça._

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D_

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 **Chapitre V - Le manoir Greengrass.**

 _"Karma is a good judge of a character, and you my friend, are fucked."_

* * *

"Harry ?"

La voix d'Eric Greengrass coupa le garçon dans ses pensées et le ramena brusquement à la réalité, une qu'il aurait très sincèrement préféré éviter. Pour tout dire, il était même en train de réfléchir à savoir s'il ne pouvait pas sacrifier la totalité de sa magie pour augmenter la puissance d'un retourneur de temps et aller finir ses jours dans une époque beaucoup plus clémente.

La préhistoire par exemple.

Ou au cœur de la chasse aux sorcières, il se sentait d'humeur aventureuse dans l'immédiat.

"Désolé, je réfléchissais." répondit rapidement le garçon en rougissant.

"Encore."

C'était un simple commentaire qui n'attendait aucune réponse, un état de fait. Il s'était passé trois heures depuis qu'il était partit de la banque, les trois plus longues heures de sa vie où il avait dû raconter au couple une majeur partie de ce qu'il avait vécu de traumatique. Il avait réussi à éviter toute la partie sur son enfance chez les Dursley, bien qu'il ait compris n'avoir berné aucun des deux.

Les réactions de ses interlocuteurs l'avaient réellement aidé dans tout ceci, en dehors de Molly Weasley aucun autre adulte ne s'était jamais réellement intéressé à sa vie ou avait compatis de ses malheurs. Bien sûr il y avait l'infirmière de Poudlard, mais elle elle le voyait régulièrement dans l'année dans des états plus piteux à chaque nouvelle fois.

Mais eux si.

Et il trouvait que leurs réactions, et les émotions qu'il avait vues dans leurs regards, étaient beaucoup plus naturelles et authentiques. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché les souvenirs d'être ce qu'ils étaient, des moments horribles de sa vie.

C'est en réfléchissant à ce point qu'il s'était rendu compte que tout ce dont il avait parlé –même ce qu'il avait tenté de cacher sur son oncle-, toutes ces choses terribles qui lui arrivaient depuis sa naissance, ça ne représentait pas les pires moments de sa vie. C'était sa vie, jusqu'à maintenant, entière et sans concession.

La révélation qu'il venait d'avoir ne l'enchantait pas au plus haut point, et il n'avait donc plus aucune difficulté à comprendre pourquoi son patronus était aux abonnés absents. Il n'était même pas sûr à cet instant qu'un détraqueur aurait beaucoup à manger s'il l'approchait, quelques souvenirs heureux, mais cela irait nettement plus vite que dans ses premières rencontres avec les couettes volantes.

Harry s'étonna un instant d'avoir autant de pensées d'orientation assez dépressive. Il n'était pas pessimiste, et ne l'avait jamais été, alors il ne comprenait pas ce revirement dans son comportement.

Mais il devait aussi prendre en compte tout ce qu'il avait vécu depuis ces derniers jours. Peut-être atteignait-il un point de rupture.

"Eric." le sermonna gentiment sa femme. "Nous avons tous beaucoup à penser."

Un sourire effleura les lèvres du garçon quand il sentit le regard de la femme sur sa nuque. Il n'avait pas de figure à laquelle se référer en termes de famille, son oncle n'étant absolument pas une référence, et la mère de Ron étant beaucoup trop possessive envers la totalité de son existence pour pouvoir être associée à une mère. Mais il savait que si jamais on lui demandait, il dirait que le comportement d'Eleanore est ce qui se rapprochait le plus de celui d'une mère aimante.

"En effet, nous ferions mieux de rentrer." acquiesça son mari, une fois le portail ouvert.

Harry observa avec intérêt l'immense grille de fer s'ouvrir lentement devant lui. Il essayait toujours d'évaluer la quantité de magie dont il disposait pour savoir combien d'années en arrière il allait pouvoir gagner avec un retourneur de temps, quand une main appuya dans son dos, le forçant à avancer. Il retint un grognement et longea d'un pas lent l'allée qui menait à la porte principale du manoir.

Il lui manquait une boite à musique pour jouer la marche funèbre de Chopin, pour finir de poser l'ambiance lugubre qui régnait dans son crâne.

Cependant, il devait admettre que la demeure était splendide. Le manoir était suffisamment grand pour accueillir quatre fois la maison des Dursley en largeur, et s'imposait sur trois étages. Mais ce qui attirait le regard du garçon, c'était le magnifique jardin à la française qui bordait l'allée. Il nota la présence d'un chêne tortueux, et constata qu'il avait une branche suffisamment basse pour pouvoir avoir accès aux autres. Un arbre dans lequel il aurait adoré se réfugier lorsqu'il était enfant et que son cousin le cherchait pour se défouler. Ou maintenant, pour penser seul, loin du monde.

S'il n'arrivait pas à finir ses jours à la préhistoire, il pouvait toujours espérer se briser la nuque en tombant du haut de l'arbre. Sur un malentendu, Voldemort pourrait en mourir de rire.

L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur ses lèvres avant que son visage ne se ferme complétement.

Sur le pas de la porte principale se tenaient deux jeunes filles, une de son âge qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois autour de Malefoy mais dont il ignorait tout, et une plus jeune d'un ou deux ans. Eleanore et Eric lui avaient parlé de leur famille, de leur neutralité et de leurs deux enfants. Il savait qu'il ne serait probablement pas le bienvenu –tout du moins pas dans l'immédiat-, et qu'il allait devoir gagner leur confiance. Et si un Gryffondor arrivait à faire ceci, il serait le premier de l'histoire de Poudlard.

Et s'il en jugeait par les regards glacés qu'il recevait, il aurait plus facile à dompter un basilic. Fermant complétement son visage, il se concentra sur le sentiment de vide jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'impression que son torse allait exploser sous la pression. Ses barrières étaient à leur niveau de protection maximum, et toute émotion qu'il ressentait disparaissait instantanément.

"Mère, Père." sourit la plus jeune des deux sœurs en courant vers ses parents, les entrainant dans une étreinte, sans prêter la moindre attention au garçon. La deuxième fille approcha d'un pas plus mesuré, inclinant la tête en direction de ses parents, son attention entièrement sur eux.

Un soupir manqua de peu de franchir les lèvres du garçon. Il sentait une migraine lui trouer le crâne maintenant qu'il n'était plus sujet au flot continu de ses émotions. Comme si un étau était fermé sur ses tempes depuis des heures et qu'il sentait seulement son effet.

L'accueil n'était pas chaleureux, mais il n'en attendait pas moins. Il recula discrètement d'un pas, laissant les parents saluer leurs enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas eu la chance de voir avant de partir précipitamment le matin.

Se replongeant dans ses pensées, il observa les plantes autour de lui d'un œil distrait. Le chêne était le seul arbre au milieu des fleurs, des haies et des fontaines, mais cela offrait une harmonie qui arrivait presque à apaiser Harry. Au-delà des bordures fleuries s'étendait une épaisse forêt, un mur végétal se dressant dès son orée, bloquant toute intrusion même visuelle. Il laissa son regard errer le long de ronces et buissons épineux, et nota une ouverture, comme une déchirure. Il se sentait attiré par l'espace vide, comme si l'obscurité qui se dégageait essayait de le faire venir à elle.

Sa contemplation fut coupée par un souvenir de son voyage dans la Forêt Interdite de deuxième année. Le vide de son esprit était déployé à son maximum, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apercevoir des bribes de ce qu'il avait vécu dans la journée avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Heureusement pour lui, sa colère ne revint pas.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui ?" demanda une petite voix en le pointant du doigt. Son expression resta parfaitement impassible alors qu'il retournait son attention vers la famille.

"Ce n'est pas ainsi que l'on parle des invités Astoria, tes manières !" la réprimanda son père en fronçant les sourcils. Le père de famille ne savait rien du comportement habituel du jeune homme, mais il avait bien vu qu'il se refermait de plus en plus sur lui-même depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le restaurant.

"Pour répondre à ta question, Harry va rester chez nous quelques temps." termina Eleanore.

"Pourquoi le maudit Survivant viendrait vivre ici ?" la voix de la deuxième fille était aussi froide que son regard, et le garçon se demanda un instant si Rogue donnait des cours aux Serpentards pour obtenir ce genre de résultats.

"Langage jeune fille." la corrigea son père dans un soupir. "Harry va venir vivre ici parce qu'il s'agit d'une demande qu'à fait sa mère dans son testament. Il s'agit de quelque chose que nous aurions dû faire depuis des années."

"Quoi ? Non ! Je ne veux pas de lui ici ! Il ne fait qu'attirer les problèmes là où il va." explosa la Serpentard de son année. Et avec une grimace il remarqua qu'elle avait en partie raison. Il doutait que les problèmes venaient à lui de leur plein gré, mais il ne faisait pas vraiment d'effort pour les éviter non plus.

"Daphné, il est ici parce qu'il n'a pas de famille décente où vivre, et parce que Lily a choisi de nous faire confiance pour élever son fils." la coupa sa mère, essayant de lui expliquer le plus calmement possible la situation. Mais son ton ne souffrait d'aucune concession. Il restait.

"Et alors ? Il pourrait très bien vouloir vivre chez les Weasley pour ce que ça compte !" enchaina Astoria. Elle ne connaissait pas grand-chose du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, mais elle connaissait les rumeurs qui l'entouraient, et sa sœur avait raison sur ce point.

"Non, la décision a été prise et est irrévocable jeunes filles. Harry vivra ici pour le reste des vacances." termina son père d'un ton dur, il avait su que ses enfants n'accueilleraient pas la nouvelle avec joie, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il rencontrerait une véritable résistance.

"Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?" demanda Astoria en se tournant vers lui, plantant ses yeux bleus dans les siens, qui avaient repris leur couleur originale durant le repas au restaurant. Le ton était froid et sans émotion. Le survivant nota qu'il n'y a pas la même colère que chez sa sœur.

"Pourquoi devrais-je dire quelque chose ?" répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. "Je ne comprends pas la haine que vous éprouvez, mais j'ai entendu vos arguments et ils sont justifiés. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense, si ce n'est que je n'ai jamais cherché les problèmes, ils semblent toujours me trouver d'eux-mêmes."

Un reniflement dédaigneux lui répondit alors que Daphné repartait dans le manoir. Après un dernier regard noir, sa sœur la suivi rapidement.

"Je suis désolé."

Harry se retourna vers Eleanore et lui lança un regard clairement surpris.

"Pour quelle raison ? Je ne connais aucune de vos deux filles, je suis le survivant, le Golden Boy de Dumbledore et un Gryffondor. Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à un accueil différent, sans vouloir vous offenser." s'amusa-t-il malgré lui.

"Tu pensais qu'elles n'allaient pas accepter ta venue ?" demanda Eric en haussant les sourcils. Certes, lui savait comment les choses allaient se dérouler, mais Harry et sa fille avaient le même âge, il s'attendait à ce que le garçon s'appuie sur ceci après la journée qu'il venait de vivre. Personne ne pouvait supporter tout ceci seul. Pas sans y perdre quelque chose.

"Non, je savais qu'elles n'allaient pas apprécier. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout à l'heure, la maison Serpentard et moi-même souffrons de quelques...différents." grimaça Harry, ne sachant pas exactement comment expliquer ceci sans offenser les deux adultes. "Et je ne suis pas apprécié, selon les moments, même dans ma propre maison." termina-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Eleanore échangea un rapide regard avec son mari. A treize ans, on ne faisait pas tant attention à tout ceci, un enfant de treize devrait plutôt être centré sur des choses triviales, et ne devrait pas avoir déjà une idée de comment tout pourrait se passer. Surtout quand toutes les idées semblent être orientées très négativement.

"Tu as des amis dans ta maison quand même ?" demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

"Oh oui, beaucoup de connaissances. Enfin, ça dépend aussi des moments je pense. En deuxième année quand on me pensait héritier de Serpentard par exemple, je n'étais pas vraiment le plus apprécié des Gryffondors. J'aurais du essayer de me faire des collègues chez les serpents, j'avais un certain statut à l'époque." expliqua-t-il avec amusement, se rappelant de la peur qui habitait le regard de tous ses amis les semaines ayant suivi la découverte de son talent avec les serpents.

"Et des amis ?" retenta la mère, inquiète de la façon dont le garçon avait écarté la question.

"Oh...oui, j'ai Ron et Hermione qui sont de bons amis." répondit-il après quelques instants de réflexion. "Enfin, pour eux aussi ça dépend des moments. Je ne pense pas que pour Ron ça soit encore le cas, depuis le…problème avec sa mère."

Eleanore lui lança un regard triste, qu'un enfant ait à réfléchir pour savoir qui étaient ses amis lui brisait le cœur, et de savoir que ceux-ci lui tournaient aussi le dos quand ça n'allait pas n'arrangeait rien. Laissant ses pensées de côtés, elle laissa un sourire bienveillant fleurir sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle trainait le survivant derrière elle pour lui faire visiter l'endroit. Elle avait trahi la confiance de sa meilleure ami une fois, en laissant son fils être élevé par ces maudits moldus, elle ne laisserait pas passer sa chance de racheter ses erreurs. Si elle n'arrivait pas à rendre le garçon heureux, jamais elle n'oserait faire face à son ancienne amie après la mort.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

"Et voilà ta chambre." termina la femme en ouvrant une porte. "Enfin, ta chambre une fois qu'elle sera terminée." pouffa Eleanore en voyant son elfe de maison s'affairer à rendre la pièce un peu moins terne en changeant les couleurs dominantes.

Harry regardait la pièce avec attention. La chambre était beaucoup plus grande que toutes celles dans lesquelles il avait pu dormir, qu'il s'agisse des dortoirs de Poudlard ou de la chambre secondaire de son cousin, sans parler du placard sous l'escalier. Le lit était monstrueusement grand, mais semblait aussi confortable que disproportionné.

Il observa un instant l'elfe bondir partout dans la pièce en faisant le ménage, changeant les draps, les couleurs de la pièce, faisant apparaitre du mobilier, avant de se retourner vers la femme derrière lui.

"C'est très aimable à vous madame, mais je ne peux pas accepter." marmonna-t-il en regardant ses pieds, remarquant une fois de plus que les vieilles chaussures commençaient à avoir des trous.

"Je ne te laisse pas le choix Harry, tant que tu vivras ici cette pièce sera ta chambre." le sermonna l'ancienne Serpentard d'un ton doux, mais ne laissant aucune place aux justifications du garçon. "Mais laissons Minky finir son travail, je pense que le reste de la famille doit nous attendre pour manger."

Le survivant grimaça en entendant cela, mais suivi tout de même l'amie de sa mère. Il avait tourné en rond dans le manoir avec elle sur un mode automatique, sans faire attention à où il allait. Si on lui demandait maintenant, il ne saurait pas dire où il se trouvait exactement. Et la dernière fois qu'il avait pris la peine de s'égarer dans une immense bâtisse dont il ne connaissait pas grand-chose, il avait fini par faire face à un chien gigantesque, doté d'un trop grand nombre de gueules.

Sa visite guidée offerte par la maîtresse de maison lui avait fait oublier qu'il n'avait pas fait forte impression auprès des filles de Serpentard. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin, et il devait maintenant retourner dans la cage aux lions –ou aux serpents ici-.

Il reprit un contrôle total de ce qu'il considérait être ses barrières d'occlumancie en arrivant dans la salle à manger, laissant le vide occuper la place, et s'installa sur une chaise d'un côté de la table. Face à lui se trouvaient les deux filles, et au bout à leur droite leurs parents. Il avait vaguement l'impression d'être au tribunal. Et il avait l'impression d'y être accusé du meurtre violent de toute une école de moldu handicapés moteurs, à grand coup de chatons.

"Alors c'est sûr, il reste ?" demanda immédiatement Astoria à son père, une fois qu'ils furent installés.

"Astoria, tes manières." la réprimanda celui-ci en fronçant les sourcils, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa fille semblait s'être engagée dans une croisade contre le jeune sorcier. D'autant plus qu'elle était, à l'inverse de sa sœur, plus ouverte aux autres normalement.

"Donc Potter reste ici." enchaina Daphné sur le ton glacial qu'elle employait à chaque fois qu'il était là.

"Oui, Harry va rester jusqu'à la rentrée, et retournera à Poudlard comme vous deux."

"Pour ce que ça vaut..." marmonna l'ainée.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil. Il pouvait comprendre certains reproches, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi le fait qu'il aille à Poudlard posait problème. Pour lui il pouvait comprendre, sa vie manquait de peu de se finir à chaque fois, mais en quoi cela impliquait les autres.

"Comment ça ? Tu ne vois pas tout ce qui arrive à chaque fois que tu vas à Poudlard ?" explosa la fille en pointant sa fourchette vers lui, son masque impassible ayant fait place à une grimace furieuse.

"Daphné !" intervint son père, avant d'être coupé par un mouvement de main d'Harry, celui-ci incitant la fille à continuer.

"Mais c'est vrai papa ! Il n'y a jamais eu de problème à Poudlard, même pas quand vous y étiez alors que c'était la guerre !" elle hurla le dernier mot avec colère avant de se retourner vers lui. "Mais toi ! Toi depuis que tu es là chaque année il y a de nouveaux problèmes, chaque année on risque notre vie !"

Harry voulu répondre quelque chose, briser le silence lourd qui s'était installé à la fin de la tirade de la fille, seulement entrecoupé par sa respiration bruyante. Mais il ne trouvait rien qui sonne suffisamment juste pour contrer son argument. Il savait qu'elle poussait les choses un peu trop loin, mais il ne se sentait pas de lui mentir. Ni de se mentir à soi-même.

Il attirait les probèmes.

"Tu vois ! Même lui ne sait pas quoi dire !" s'exclama Daphné en se tournant vers sa mère, le désignant d'un mouvement de bras rageur.

"Daphné !" hurla sa mère, la voix douce et mélodieuse ayant disparu au profit de quelque chose de beaucoup plus glacial, de beaucoup moins aimable.

"Non madame Greengrass." intervint Harry en se levant lentement, replaçant les couverts à côté de son assiette qu'il n'avait pas encore touché. "Je ne pense pas que votre fille ai tort sur ce sujet. En y réfléchissant bien, il est vrai que personne n'a jamais vécu trois ans à Poudlard comme ceux-ci."

"Harry..."

"Donc j'ai raison Potter ?" cracha Daphné, plantant son regard azur dans le sien.

Harry soutint le regard pendant de longues secondes, avant de soupirer et de s'éloigner.

"Je ne pense pas que tu ais totalement raison non plus. Mais je n'ai jamais réfléchis à la question sous cet angle." répondit-t-il en regardant le plafond. "Bonne soirée Monsieur Greengrass, Madame, Mesdemoiselles." termina-t-il en s'inclinant avant de sortir sous le regard désolé des deux parents, et victorieux des deux enfants.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Deux jours s'étaient passés depuis la dernière discussion qu'il avait eu avec quiconque. Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, assis sur son lit à regarder dans le vide, perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, et ne descendait que pour manger.

Mais il ne parlait pas.

Il ne parlait plus pour les repas.

Il encaissait encore quelques remarques des deux filles, mais maintenant leurs parents faisaient en sorte de couper tout ceci avant que ça ne dégénère.

Harry était loin de tout cela, il ne faisait absolument plus attention à ce qui l'entourait et n'agissait que par automatisme durant les temps où il était avec la famille Greengrass. Mais il n'utilisait plus sa voix, il s'était totalement refermé sur lui-même depuis les derniers mots de Daphné.

Au départ il avait pensé qu'elle exagérait, c'était une Serpentard après tout et ils se faisaient tous un malin plaisir à le mettre en colère constamment. Et contrairement aux rouge et or qui étaient très sanguins, les vert et argent avaient un talent particulier pour viser rapidement les points sensibles.

Mais ses paroles avaient tournées, et tournées, sans qu'il ne puisse les faire taire. Et plus il y réfléchissait, plus il lui semblait qu'elle avait raison. De ce que certains adultes lui avaient racontés de la scolarité de ses parents, tout ce qu'ils avaient eu à craindre c'était les blagues, plus ou moins méchantes, que faisaient les maraudeurs aux Serpentards et les représailles qui allaient avec.

Ils étaient loin des professeurs possédés, des basilics ou des armées de détraqueurs. Et même s'il avait essayé de se convaincre en se disant qu'il était juste là au mauvais moment, ses excuses sonnaient fausses à ses propres oreilles.

La première fois c'est une coïncidence. La deuxième c'est suspect.

La troisième fois, c'est un schéma bien défini.

Bien qu'il ait eu du mal à l'admettre, la fille avait raison, il faisait un peu plus qu'attirer les ennuis. Bon, ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute, il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'un tueur psychopathe s'en prenne à lui quand il avait un an. Il savait qu'il avait un talent naturel pour mettre les Serpentards, anciens comme actuels, en colère, mais à un an c'était lui en demander un peu trop.

Les faits étaient là, cependant. Il attirait les problèmes et mettait les autres en danger. Et les dangers devenaient de plus en plus improbables à chaque nouvelle année.

"Potter."

La voix froide le coupa dans ses pensées. Il tourna la tête pour voir Daphné, debout à l'entrée de sa chambre, les bras croisés et l'habituelle expression glaciale plaquée sur le visage. Il haussa simplement un sourcil dans sa direction, ne souhaitant pas savoir à quoi ressemblerait sa voix s'il l'utilisait maintenant, après deux jours d'inactivité. Et puis il n'avait réellement pas envie de parler à cette personne en particulier.

Elle le plongeait dans les prémisses de la dépression, elle pouvait bien éviter de l'y enfoncer un peu plus.

"Pourquoi être venu ici ?"

Le ton n'avait pas changé, pas plus que les expressions faciales. Harry, quant à lui, restait tout aussi vide que d'habitude. Il s'était pleinement réfugié dans son mécanisme de défense d'occlumancie.

Il haussa simplement les épaules en réponse, ce qui ne sembla pas déranger outre mesure la fille qui était déjà en colère contre lui. Il aurait pu faire des efforts si la situation pouvait s'arranger, mais il voyait que c'était peine perdue. Il n'avait jamais eu la fibre amicale avec les Serpentard, et il commençait à suspecter le fait qu'un de ses héritages nouvellement arrivé aggravait cet état.

"Tu mets ma famille en danger simplement par ta présence, si jamais ils leur arrive quelque chose parce que tu es resté ici..." elle ne termina pas sa phrase, mais le garçon saisi parfaitement la menace. Étrangement, après avoir été menacé par Voldemort plusieurs fois, quand quelqu'un d'autre le faisait ça perdait un peu de son mordant.

Le survivant hocha simplement la tête pour montrer qu'il avait saisi le message, et retourna à son observation du mur face à son lit. Il connaissait maintenant la pièce par cœur, puisqu'il s'agissait de sa seule activité, mais il avait bon espoir de découvrir des éléments qui lui auraient échappés. Ou qu'un pan de l'espace-temps s'ouvre devant lui à un moment donné et le renvoie dans la préhistoire. Il restait fermement accroché à sa volonté de s'exiler pour le restant de ses jours dans cette époque lointaine.

"Tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais arriver dans le monde magique, et de ne jamais aller à Poudlard !" hurla Daphné en lançant les bras au ciel d'exaspération, avant de tourner les talons et de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Harry la regarda partir avec surprise, ne sachant pas pourquoi soudainement il avait eu droit à cet accès de colère. Se couchant sur le dos, il entreprit d'explorer chaque centimètre du plafond, alors que les paroles de la jeune fille passaient encore dans son esprit.

 _Ne pas aller à Poudlard ? Stupide, ça a été ma première véritable maison ce château._

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Une nouvelle journée passa sans qu'Harry ne prononce un mot de plus. Un instant, pendant le repas, il se demanda s'il était possible de perdre l'usage de sa voix de cette manière, puis il chassa rapidement cette question en se rappelant que Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait repousser un avant-bras. Elle arriverait surement à gérer quelques cordes vocales mal utilisées.

Personne ce soir-là, durant le repas, ne prononça le moindre mot. L'ambiance était terriblement lourde et les trois enfants se dépêchèrent de finir leurs assiettes pour sortir de table et se réfugier chacun dans leur chambre.

Le soir-là, les trois accusèrent la même personne.

Harry Potter.

Il était en train de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu faire de si mal dans sa première année de vie pour mériter tout ce qui lui arrivait quand un bruit sec à la fenêtre attira son attention. En voyant le rapace qui se tenait sur le rebord, un ouvrage rouge entre les pattes, un sourire effleura ses lèvres pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Il se dépêcha de défaire le livre et de soulager le volatile de son colis, et le remercia d'une caresse affectueuse. L'animal n'attendant aucune réponse du garçon pour son maître reparti immédiatement.

"Myrddin, recueil et annotations." lut-il d'une voix hasardeuse.

Il était ravi de voir que Ragnok avait réussi à tenir une part des engagements dont ils avaient parlé avant qu'il n'emménage chez les Greengrass. Ce livre avait été un pari pour lui, il ne savait même pas sur le moment si une telle chose existait. Mais il avait tout de même demandé à ce qu'un examen complet soit effectué dans tous les coffres lui appartenant, et maintenant il avait entre les mains un livre sur la vie de Merlin.

Il n'espérait pas trouver monts et merveilles à l'intérieur, mais il comptait bien trouver de quoi l'aider pour sa nouvelle situation. Merlin avait été le dernier de son espèce, ainsi qu'un enchanteur hors du commun –pour avoir traversé les siècles ainsi-. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de récupérer l'ouvrage qui permettait à Godric de s'incarner dans son esprit, et il avait gardé précieusement son conseil. Ne faire confiance à personne. Cela étant, il avait quelques problèmes lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver des connaissances sur son nouveau statut.

Mais la compagnie d'un autre être humain –ou minimum vivant pour son ancêtre- lui manquait cruellement.

Son nouveau livre allait l'aider dans ce sens, il ne savait pas comment, mais il allait bien trouver quelque chose. Après tout, il s'agissait tout de même de la vie de Merlin. Ouvrant le recueil, il le posa devant lui et commença sa lecture. Il ne dormait plus que quelques heures chaque nuit, autant en profiter.

 _Myrddin Wyllt était un homme des bois, un sauvage, rendu fou par la connaissance et la pratique de la magie. Empli de connaissances qu'il avait su tirer de son environnement, il était un précieux conseillé, même si souvent complexe à atteindre. Mais ce dont je me souviendrais lorsqu'on me parlera de ce vieil homme, le seul souvenir qui m'accompagnera jusque dans la mort et au-delà, c'était le malheur qu'était sa vie. Myrddin Wyllt était un homme puissant, hors de notre réalité, mais bien avant tout, terriblement malheureux._

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Une nouvelle semaine avait passée, et Harry se retrouvait à errer sans but dans la demeure. Il avait fini le livre qu'il avait reçu des gobelins en l'espace de quelques heures, et l'avait relu plusieurs fois à tel point qu'il le connaissait presque par cœur. Pourtant il avait toujours du mal à assimiler les informations.

Merlin avait vu sa famille entière mourir sous les coups de l'armée romaine à neuf ans, et n'avait jamais trouvé personne pour l'accepter plus de quelques jours. Dès que sa véritable nature, d'être un enchanteur, été révélée il se faisait mettre dehors par peur de représailles. Quelle famille voudrait héberger quelqu'un recherché par la plus grande puissance militaire du monde ? Ainsi, à ses onze ans il avait disparu, il avait pris la fuite en s'enfonçant dans les forêts les plus profondes et les plus noires du pays.

Il n'en était jamais ressorti. Pas en tant qu'enfant tout du moins, et quiconque aurait connu l'enfant qui avait disparu aurait conclu qu'il était mort dans ces bois.

Quand il avait fait refait surface, il s'était écoulé deux cents cinquante ans. Personne n'avait jamais su comment l'enchanteur avait réussi le miracle de vivre deux fois l'espérance de vie d'un sorcier. Mais il avait réussi, et il était revenu aux devants du monde chargé d'un savoir et d'une puissance sans égale.

Et il n'avait jamais utilisé cette puissance pour rien. Il avait enseigné au roi Arthur à gouverner et à utiliser la magie, mais jamais il n'avait fait autre chose de ses pouvoirs que de s'occuper de la nature.

Et progressivement, il avait perdu la raison.

Tout le monde associait ceci à sa puissance ou son grand âge.

Pas Harry.

Lui, avait compris que l'homme avait été brisé par son enfance mais qu'il s'était raccroché à ce qu'il pouvait, autant qu'il avait pu. Mais ça n'avait pas été suffisant. Alors il s'était isolé. Et c'était cette solitude et la douleur qui avait grandi en lui qui l'avaient dévorés de l'intérieur.

Le survivant ne comprenait que trop bien l'enfance de l'homme, et de savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas si différents au fond, l'aidait à se sentir plus humain. Il avait toujours eu une estime de soi exceptionnelle basse, son oncle ayant veillé au grain pour ceci. Cependant, ces derniers jours l'avaient enfoncé encore plus bas. Tout ça à cause d'une parole.

 _A cause d'une idée._

Une simple idée, une toute petite idée qui s'installe quelque part dans son esprit, sans faire aucun bruit, sans prendre de place. Puis qui commence à se répandre, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus rapidement, sans pouvoir être arrêtée.

Bientôt les ruminations commencent lorsqu'il s'agit de dormir où de se lever, puis elles prennent plus de place dans la journée. Elles ternissent toutes les réflexions, leur ombre malsaine prenant possession de l'esprit.

Et avant qu'on ne s'en rende compte, l'idée nous obsède.

Elle devient la seule chose qui compte.

Un cri de terreur à sa droite le coupa dans ses pensées. Le manoir était toujours empli d'un silence mortel, personne n'osant le briser d'une quelconque manière. Ce son suffit donc à le mettre en alerte, et il se hâta vers la pièce d'où il venait. En entrant il gémit en voyant un immense basilic dans la pièce. Par toutes les têtes de Mordred, qu'est-ce qu'un serpent mythique venait faire dans la bibliothèque des Greengrass ? Pourquoi personne d'autre que lui n'avait jamais eu l'idée de réduire le nombre de ces maudits reptiles.

Voyant que le regard du monstre n'était pas effectif, deux plaies béantes fendaient cette partie de son crâne, il se précipita vers Daphné qui était clouée au sol en train de pleurer. Il laissa de côté toute réflexion sur le fait qu'il était totalement insensé que la Serpentard, d'une nature aventureuse hors du commun, se trouve en présence d'une créature mythique et mortelle dans sa propre maison. En fait, il laissa toute pensée cohérente de côté, il n'y avait maintenant plus que son instinct et une volonté farouche de survivre. La décharge d'adrénaline qui lui fendit le corps lui arracha un sourire, le faisant se sentir à nouveau vivant.

Il sentit son crâne se serrer légèrement, comme sous une pression extérieure, mais n'y accorda que peu d'attention.

Arrivé à moins d'un mètre de la jeune fille, le serpent se tourna dans sa direction. Un grognement fatigué lui échappa quand il se rendit compte de la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Faire face à un basilic ne l'enchantait pas. Mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas à faire à un serpent géant.

Il ne savait pas si tous les basilics se ressemblaient, mais il était persuadé que celui-ci avait beaucoup trop d'anomalies pour être normal. Il n'était pas naturel. Il était la plus grande peur de Daphné.

L'épouvantard changea immédiatement de forme, et Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir sa baguette sur lui. Se rappelant à la dernière seconde qu'il ne pouvait, de toute manière, plus faire de patronus, il décida d'éloigner la fille avant que le détraqueur ne fasse son apparition. Au pire il pouvait essayer de lui taper dessus, depuis l'année dernière il rêvait de frapper une de ces créatures.

"Ça ne sera pas nécessaire." le coupa une voix familière alors qu'il se penchait vers la Serpentard. Se relevant rapidement, il haussa un sourcil en voyant la forme qu'avait prise la créature. Soit les détraqueurs avaient changés de forme dernièrement et personne n'avait jugé utile de le prévenir, soit…

"Moi ?"

"Moi." lui répondit simplement son double en hochant la tête.

"Le but d'un épouvantard n'est-il pas de faire peur ?" demanda-t-il, curieux. Il donna un léger coup de pied dans la jambe de la fille, toujours assise par terre tétanisée, lui indiquant la porte d'un mouvement de tête.

"Je t'ai dit que ça n'était pas nécessaire." soupira le deuxième Harry en voyant la fille cavaler hors de la pièce. "Mais pour répondre à ta question, oui, je suis censé t'effrayer."

"Et ?"

"Et je prends donc la forme de ta plus grande peur. Que voilà." termina-t-il en ouvrant les bras de manière théâtrale.

"Je ne comprends pas."

"Je vois cela." ricana l'autre garçon.

"Le basilic de tout à l'heure me faisait vraiment peur, enfin plus que moi. Toi." répliqua Harry. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait ni pourquoi le détraqueur n'était, semble-t-il, plus un détraqueur.

"Oh je sais, j'ai vu."

"Alors pourquoi avoir pris cette forme ?"

"Parce que je ne prends pas simplement la forme d'une peur, mais de ce qui te terrifie le plus. Ce qui te gèle les entrailles et empêche tout ton être d'agir."

"Et cette peur c'est ..."

"Moi. Enfin toi, mais là c'est moi." termina son double en les désignant tous les deux avec un sourire amusé.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer, ou à briser le nez de son double, il hésitait encore un peu, quand la porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit brutalement.

Eric et Eleanore surgirent dans la pièce baguette en main, suivi de près par Daphné, toujours aussi blanche. Il vit la surprise se peindre sur le visage de l'homme pendant une seconde, son regard passant d'un survivant à l'autre. Harry pointa du doigt le détraqueur qui lui lança un regard blessé, avant qu'un sortilège de bannissement ne l'atteigne, l'expédiant avec fracas dans un petit meuble.

"Harry ! Tu vas bien ?" demanda immédiatement Eleanore en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, attrapant son visage dans ses mains pour vérifier s'il était indemne.

"Euh...oui, en fait j'avais une discussion assez plaisante avec...euh...moi en l'occurrence." hésita le garçon en jetant un regard étrange en direction du meuble.

"Que...quoi ?"

"Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment compris non plus comment mon détraqueur avait pu devenir moi, mais du coup je me parlais." s'amusa le garçon. "Je comprends les réactions de Drago."

Les deux adultes lui lancèrent un regard surpris, clairement il ne s'agissait pas de la réaction qu'ils attendaient.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?" demanda Astoria en passant sa tête par la porte, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le garçon.

"Ta sœur s'amusait à combattre un basilic, ça m'avait manqué depuis ma deuxième année donc je suis venu participer un peu. A ma grande déception il ne s'agissait que d'un épouvantard que ton père vient d'expédier dans le meuble." expliqua-t-il rapidement, n'ayant pas envie d'un dispute avec la sœur de Daphné.

"Harry ?"

"Oui madame Greengrass ?"

"Je t'ai déjà demandé de m'appeler Eleanore." le sermonna la femme en levant les yeux au ciel devant les manières du garçon. "Pourquoi toi ?"

"Excellente question, je me posais la même mais je m'obstinais à ne pas vouloir me répondre." répondit Harry, clairement amusé par l'usage des pronoms.

"Ta peur c'est toi ?" demanda Astoria en levant un sourcil surpris.

"Hum...oui et non. Selon lui oui, selon moi non. Enfin selon moi moi, pas selon moi lui." essaya-t-il d'expliquer en gesticulant en direction du meuble.

La jeune fille sembla décider qu'elle en avait assez de ceci car elle ne répondit que par un reniflement excédé avant de partir. Les deux adultes regardaient Harry étrangement, Daphné était toujours tétanisée, collée contre les robes de son père, et le survivant se demandait combien de livre il y avait dans la bibliothèque.

"Harry ?"

"Oui ?"

"Souhaites-tu parler de quelque chose en particulier ?" tenta Eric avec un sourire bienveillant. Il avait bien vu ces derniers jours que le garçon avait été blessé par les paroles de ses filles, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait montré sur le coup.

Harry haussa un sourcil, une étrange sensation de déjà-vu s'emparant de lui. S'il avait expliqué à Dumbledore ce qui le dérangeait cette fois-là, peut-être les choses se seraient-elles passées d'une autre manière.

"Non monsieur, ça devrait aller. Mon épouvantard est moins terrible qu'il ne l'était fut un temps."

"Si jamais tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes là pour toi Harry." murmura Eleanore, son regard vissé dans le sien. Harry se perdit un instant dans l'immensité bleu, et ne put s'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec les magnifiques yeux bleus de la fille qui était toujours bloquée contre son père. Il secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

"Merci." soupira-t-il en sortant de la salle, se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il avait beaucoup à penser, et un plafond à observer.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour nombre de gens. Outre le fait qu'il indiquait que la moitié des vacances estivales venaient de s'envoler, et donc qu'il fallait songer à profiter encore plus du seul mois restant, il indiquait aussi la naissance du héros du monde sorcier. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

Pourtant, pour Harry, ce dernier jour de juillet n'avait jamais signé rien de plus que de la tristesse. Quand il était chez les Dursley, il avait essayé de se convaincre pendant des années qu'il n'avait pas d'anniversaire, pas de date de naissance. Si vous n'avez pas d'anniversaire, vous n'êtes pas triste lorsque personne ne s'en souvient. Et en surface il avait réussi, arrivé à ses huit ans il ne pleurait plus quand il passait toute cette journée enfermé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il avait réussi à rendre cette journée normale.

Mais en profondeur, il sentait toujours cet horrible sentiment de détresse lui embrouiller les sens de savoir que personne ne pensait à lui. Que dans l'immensité du monde, il n'y avait pas une seule personne qui se souvenait qu'il avait une date de naissance.

Arrivé à Poudlard, il avait repris un peu espoir concernant sa vie sociale et ses amis. Souvent, les choses étaient difficiles, et l'amitié de Ron était volage. Hermione était une excellente amie en comparaison, mais était –comme lui- handicapée dans ses relations sociales par une enfance malheureuse. Mais il s'y accrochait, et il arrivait à tenir le choc.

Jusqu'en juillet.

Arrivé à ce moment, la date redevenait quelque chose de triste. Il recevait des lettres de ses amis, quand aucun elfe de maison trop bien intentionné ne les volait, mais elle lui paraissait toujours insipides face au creux qu'il avait à la place du cœur dans ce moment.

Il redoutait cette date. Seul Halloween réussissait à être pire chaque année. Mais en octobre on essayait souvent d'attenter à sa vie, alors il vivait le moment avec une anxiété différente.

Et aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle. Pour une fois, c'était tombé un dimanche. Et il avait rapidement appris que le dimanche chez la famille Greengrass était quelque chose de sacré. Voir un seul membre de la famille avant le milieu de l'après-midi relevait du miracle. Aujourd'hui n'échappait pas à la règle, remarqua Harry alors qu'il mangeait seul dans le salon. Il avait été déçu de voir qu'il était le seul levé, il ne savait pas à quoi il s'attendait mais il avait espéré quelque chose. Même un simple 'bon anniversaire' l'aurait empli de joie.

Mais il était toujours seul.

Pire cette fois, il n'avait reçu qu'une seule lettre. Une de son parrain. Il ne lui donnait aucune information sur sa situation, n'indiquait rien sur lui, il lui souhaitait juste un joyeux anniversaire. Et Harry avait été touché par l'attention, il n'attendait rien de son parrain à cause de son statut particulier, envoyer une lettre quand toutes les autorités du pays sont après vous est suicidaire en plus d'être stupide.

Sirius était un savant mélange de ces deux éléments.

Il n'avait rien reçu de ses amis. Pour Ron cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié, après tout durant leur dernière rencontre il avait jeté un sortilège à sa mère. Il s'était presque plus attendu à une beuglante aujourd'hui qu'autre chose pour lui. Mais Hermione le surprenait réellement, elle n'avait jamais oublié, n'avait jamais cessé de lui écrire pendant les vacances. Pourtant le constat était là. La moitié de la journée était passée, et seul Sirius s'était souvenu de lui. Seul un homme qui avait été emprisonné et torturé pendant des années se souvenait de son anniversaire.

La pensée qu'Hermione lui ait envoyé quelque chose chez son oncle lui effleura l'esprit, avant qu'il ne se souvienne qu'elle devait passer une grande partie des vacances au Terrier. Les Weasley lui avaient-ils raconté les événements d'une telle manière que même elle, sa première véritable amie, ne savait plus quoi penser ?

Chassant ses larmes d'un geste rageur il se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. A peine arrivé, il donna un coup de pied dans le meuble, faisant sortir l'épouvantard.

"Bonjour." lança son double avec un sourire amusé.

Cette fois, Harry prit le temps de le détailler. Il était comme lui, trait pour trait, s'ils étaient assez bons pour mimer les gestes de l'autre tout le monde aurait pu croire à un reflet dans un miroir. Pourtant un détail attira son attention, son regard était las, terne et...

"Triste ?"

"Je ne suis pas triste. Je suis ta peur." éluda l'autre.

"Je n'ai pas peur d'être triste." répondit le survivant en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette peur dont d'autres souffraient, lui il l'avait laissée enfermée dans un placard du côté du Comté de Surrey.

"Non, en effet."

"Pourtant tu l'es."

"Il semblerait."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel devant les réponses évasives de la créature. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'être aussi agaçant.

"Pourquoi es-tu triste ?"

"Je te l'ai dit, je ne suis pas triste. Je suis ta peur."

Harry soupira, peur ou non il était aussi têtu que son véritable lui. Ça il l'admettait sans grande difficulté.

"Alors quelle est ma peur ?" souffla-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, et le survivant pu enfin comprendre ce qui le dérangeait. Le sentiment de tristesse ne venait pas de son double, mais de toute la pièce.

"La solitude." répondit simplement l'épouvantard, sans sourire ni artifice. Il voyait enfin la véritable forme qu'il devait prendre, celle d'un enfant terrorisé, triste à en mourir.

Et seul.

"Pourquoi..." commença Harry, sa voix se cassant avant la fin de sa phrase.

"Pourquoi je te ressemble tant que ça ?" termina son double pour lui.

"Non. Pourquoi je n'ai pas peur de toi ?"

"Ah..." soupira l'autre, avec une moue fatiguée. "Simplement parce que tu es _déjà_ seul petit Potter. Eloigné de tes amis, de ta famille, de quiconque pourrait t'aimer. Et tu es le dernier représentant d'une espèce totalement disparue. Pourquoi être effrayé de quelque chose que tu vis ?"

Harry ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Avant qu'il ne lui réponde il avait déjà compris. Il n'avait plus personne. Soit on l'avait trahis, soit oublié, soit on le détestait. Et sous peu, il ne serait même plus sorcier. Sur qui pourrait-il compter pour l'aider ? Qui serait capable de répondre à ses questions sur sa nature, alors que tout le monde croyait les mages disparus de la surface de la terre ?

Il était seul.

Il planta l'épouvantard et sorti de la bibliothèque en courant. Il erra un long moment dans les couloirs, avant de se retrouver devant deux immenses portes vitrées menant sur le jardin. En regardant les limites du domaine, il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, sans grand succès.

Il n'y avait rien de plus pernicieux qu'une idée après tout.

Laissant son regard planer encore quelques instants sur la propriété, il soupira. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre ça, plus maintenant.

"Minky." appela-t-il doucement, souriant à l'elfe qui apparut devant lui. "Pourrais-tu m'apporter trois enveloppes, trois parchemins, une plume et de l'encre s'il te plait. Oh, et le livre sur ma table de nuit aussi."

L'elfe de maison disparut et quelques secondes plus tard, tout apparaissait sur la table devant lui.

Le livre flotta un instant au-dessus de la surface de bois, comme s'il hésitait à se poser. Après quelques secondes il tomba lourdement à côté des autres affaires.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris, mais ne s'attarda pas sur l'étrange phénomène. Il entreprit la fastidieuse tâche qui l'attendait, rédigeant les lettres en chassant régulièrement ses larmes.

 _Tu fais honte au monde sorcier Potter._

 _Tu n'es qu'un monstre gamin, un raté !_

 _Espèce de monstre ! Tu es l'héritier de Serpentard !_

 _Tu es minable Potter._

Harry soupira, essayant de calmer le flot de ses pensées. Il venait de terminer la dernière lettre. Il les mit dans leur enveloppe respective, inscrivant un nom différent sur chacune. En prenant le précieux livre de ses ancêtres, il feuilleta la vie de Merlin jusqu'à la dernière page qu'il arracha d'un mouvement sec. Il l'observa un long moment en fronçant les sourcils, ses maux de tête revenant en force.

 _Tu aurais mieux fait de ne jamais arriver dans le monde magique, et de ne jamais aller à Poudlard !_

Il reposa la feuille à côté des enveloppes. Il glissa son doigt le long de la table, mesurant une dernière fois ses actions. Ses yeux se posèrent une ultime fois sur la feuille qu'il laissait derrière lui, et il partit du manoir Greengrass. Une minute plus tard, il passait les dernières protections et s'enfouissait dans la forêt.

Sur le morceau de papier usé, quelques lignes d'une encre vieillie s'étendaient.

 _Et ce jour, lorsqu'il m'a à nouveau sauvé de cette créature qui prend l'apparence de nos peurs, j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas sans peur, que la créature ne prenait pas sa forme parce qu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Ce jour-là, à ses côtés, j'ai sentis toute la profondeur de son désespoir alors que mes yeux rencontraient ceux de son double. Myrddin était un homme brisé par les épreuves de la vie, et par les personnes autour de lui. Il sortit de la salle une fois qu'il fut sûr que j'étais en sécurité. Et plus personne ne l'a jamais revu._

 _J'ai regretté chaque parole que j'avais pu lui dire, chaque regard que j'avais pu lui lancer, pour ne pas avoir compris plus tôt sa peine. Et au pied de l'arbre près duquel il passait, seul, ses journées, j'ai pleuré des jours à implorer son pardon._

 _Par ces mots, j'espère pouvoir excuser un peu de mes erreurs avant que la mort ne prenne et ne m'amène devant lui. Même si je sais au fond de moi, que jamais je ne mériterais son pardon. J'implore la pitié de mes opposants, ne me tuez pas, laisser moi vivre encore un peu, souffrir cette peine plus longtemps pour expier ma trahison envers un homme qui a tout donné pour moi. Je ne mérite pas cette délivrance qu'est la mort._

 _Ainsi s'achèvent les mémoires d'Arthur Pendragon, roi du royaume mythique de Bretagne._

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Daphné ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant un rayon de soleil lui chatouiller le visage. Lançant rapidement un _Tempus_ , elle grogna en voyant qu'elle avait raté le temps du déjeuner. Sans perdre une seconde elle envoya voler ses couettes au bout du lit et couru en direction de sa salle de bain.

Elle grommela tout le long de sa toilette qu'elle expédia en un temps record. Aujourd'hui devait un jour spécial, une journée où elle allait s'excuser de son comportement horrible, et elle en avait déjà manqué plus de la moitié.

Continuant de se maudire et de maudire sa paresse, elle enfila une robe verte élégante, assez courte et ouverte sur son dos. Elle s'observa de longues minutes dans le miroir, à parfaire sa coiffure ou le reste de son apparence.

La veille, elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque de ses parents à la recherche d'un ouvrage qui pourrait l'aider pour le devoir que Rogue avait donné pour la durée des vacances. Elle avait fini par trouver son bonheur mais avait, malencontreusement, fait tomber un livre qui avait heurté le meuble à côté d'elle. Immédiatement après, une fumée noire en est sortie et un immense basilic apparut dans la pièce.

Depuis sa deuxième année, l'animal la terrorisait. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques semaines pour comprendre ce que la créature de la chambre des secrets était, et dès cet instant elle n'avait jamais plus osé s'aventurer dans Poudlard seule. Les premiers jours après sa découverte, il avait même fallu que Tracey -sa meilleure et unique amie- l'accompagne jusqu'à son lit, sans quoi elle faisait une crise d'angoisse.

Alors, quand elle avait vu l'animal monstrueux se tenir devant elle, elle avait fait la seule chose dont son esprit et son corps étaient encore capables. Elle avait hurlé. Et une chose improbable s'était produit. Harry Potter, qu'elle insultait et dénigrait à la moindre occasion depuis son arrivé dans sa maison, se positionna devant elle sans même réfléchir aux conséquences. Il n'avait pas de baguette, absolument rien pour faire face au monstre et espérer s'en sortir. Mais il se tenait devant elle et faisait barrage.

Le reste était assez vague, elle ne se rappelait plus de ce qui avait suivi, juste qu'elle avait réussi à s'en sortir sans blessure. Grâce au maudit Survivant.

Et le soir, sa mère était venu dans sa chambre, et lui avait parlé du garçon. Au départ, Daphné faisais des commentaires moqueurs sur chaque point que soulevait sa mère, mais quand celle-ci a commencée à lui parler des véritables aventures d'Harry, sans jamais entrer dans les détails et sans lui dire exactement ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Sa mère avait simplement sous-entendu certaines choses, elle avait senti ses croyances s'effondrer.

Daphné avait tendance à ne pas croire les autres, trois ans à Serpentard faisaient leur effet, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa mère, elle avait tout simplement une confiance aveugle en elle. Jamais elle ne lui avait menti, jamais elle n'avait rien fait pour lui faire du mal. Sa mère était son modèle. Alors quand elle entendit la déception dans sa voix alors qu'elle parlait de son comportement, et qu'elle lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes la vie déjà brisée du Gryffondor, Daphné avait craquée.

Elle avait éclaté en larmes, après le départ de sa mère, et n'avait arrêté que lorsqu'elle n'avait plus rien à pleurer. Alors elle s'était relevé et avait décidé qu'à son réveil elle ferait tout pour se faire pardonner du garçon. Elle laisserait l'honneur de côté, les masques, toutes ces protections, si ça pouvait l'excuser. Son éducation d'héritière d'une famille de Sang-Pur avait été parfaite, et elle aurait pu être la copie conforme de sorciers comme les Malefoy si sa grand-mère n'avait pas fait autant d'effort pour lui apprendre autre chose. En parallèle des traditions du monde magique, elle l'avait souvent emmené chez une amie à elle. Une moldu qui vivait dans un petit village, cultivant sa terre elle-même et s'occupant chaque jour des animaux qu'elle élevait. A son contact, Daphné avait rapidement appris la valeur de la vie, au-delà de ce que les vieilles familles en disaient.

Et elle avait vu du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui lui permettrait de bien commencer sa croisade pour le pardon du survivant. Pas qu'elle le veuille réellement, mais elle ne pouvait tolérer ses propres actions. Elles avaient été dictées par la colère, et par les idées qu'elle avait de lui. En faisant cela, elle avait eu l'impression de trahir sa grand-mère et tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait pour la sortir du carcan dans lequel l'auraient enfermé les anciennes traditions.

Finissant avec ses cheveux, et chassant ses souvenirs en secouant la tête, la jeune fille lançant un dernier regard vers le miroir. Elle était belle, très belle. En fait, elle ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où elle avait fait autant d'effort pour parfaire sa tenue. Se retournant vers son lit, elle observa un instant les peintures qui l'attendait.

Personne en dehors de sa mère ne savait qu'elle faisait de la peinture, c'était son plaisir secret. Elle ne l'avait jamais dévoilé à personne, bien qu'elle ait un certain talent dans le domaine. Mais aujourd'hui ça changerait, si elle pouvait montrer au survivant qu'elle avait vraiment envie de recommencer sur de nouvelles bases, alors elle ferait le nécessaire. D'un mouvement de baguette les quatre toiles se virent emballées dans du papier cadeau, et elle les empoigna délicatement avant de descendre en direction du salon. Son estomac se tordait dans tous les sens et son coeur faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour sortir de sa poitrine, mais elle prit le peu de courage qu'elle avait et entra dans la pièce.

Et le spectacle auquel elle assista n'était absolument pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

Son père était dans un coin de la pièce et hurlait des ordres à Minky tout en enfilant rapidement une robe. Une seconde plus tard, il courrait en direction des limites du domaine.

Assise à table, sa mère pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en tenant fermement un parchemin, implorant le pardon d'une amie encore et encore. Jamais Daphné n'avait vu sa mère pleurer, pas même à l'enterrement de ses grands-parents. Et cela ne fit qu'accroitre l'inquiétude de la jeune fille.

Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur une enveloppe posée en bout de table, à l'endroit où elle s'assoit tous les dimanches pour manger quand elle se lève. Son nom, distinctement visible, lui arracha de nouvelles larmes alors qu'elle se rendait compte de l'absence du garçon qu'elle était venu voir. En tremblant, elle s'approcha du papier, posa ses cadeaux au pied de la chaise et retourna l'enveloppe. Elle ne voulait pas voir son nom écrit par Harry, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle sentait que quelque chose de terriblement grave c'était passé, et une petite voix accusatrice ne cessait de lui répéter que tout était de sa faute.

Elle déchira fébrilement l'enveloppe pour en retirer un parchemin qu'elle s'empressa de lire.

 _Mademoiselle Daphné Greengrass,_

 _Lors de l'une de nos premières rencontres, vous m'avez expliqué la raison de votre colère. J'attire les malheurs. Avant que je ne m'excuse de ce repas, vous m'avez demandé si vous aviez raison. Ma réponse a changé, comme vous vous en doutez certainement maintenant._

 _Cela m'a pris plusieurs jours avant de me rendre à l'évidence. Vous avez raison. Ma présence est une menace pour la sécurité des élèves, et bien plus encore pour celle de votre famille. Je ne vous ferais pas l'affront de rester plus longtemps._

 _Je mentirais en vous disant que ce fut un réel plaisir de vous rencontrer._

 _Adieu._

 _Harry James Potter._

Daphné fixa le papier qu'elle tenait dans les mains, pendant de longues secondes, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de la lecture. Ses sanglots éclatèrent quand elle posa ses yeux sur le dernier mot. 'Adieu'.

Jamais elle n'avait autant détesté un mot, un simple mot qui la mettait face à ses erreurs. A cet instant, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait fini par rentrer dans le rôle qu'elle essayait d'éviter depuis sa première année, elle était une Serpentard du niveau de Malefoy, et ça l'écœurait. Elle avait réduit à néant tout ce que sa grand-mère avait fait de ses dernières années de vie.

"Mère..." commença-t-elle, sa voix se brisant avant même qu'elle ne puisse formuler la suite. Eleanore releva un regard baigné de larmes vers elle, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver, et la précipita dans une étreinte rassurante. Daphné se laissa aller à ses pleurs, enfouissant son visage dans les robes de sa mère.

"Daphné..." la voix de la femme était tout aussi brisée que celle de sa fille, mais elle fit un effort pour prendre sur elle. "Ton père a trouvé les résidus d'un sortilège de compulsion sur la feuille qu'Harry a laissé."

"Quoi ?" hurla la jeune sorcière. Si elle n'avait pas été autant en colère, elle aurait été étonnée de passer aussi rapidement de la tristesse à l'indignation la plus profonde.

Les sortilèges de compulsion étaient encore pire que l'imperium, puisqu'ils provoquaient des changements minimes sur le court terme, mais sur le long terme avaient un effet aussi néfaste que l'impardonnable.

"Nous ne savons pas depuis combien de temps il est actif, ni s'il y en a eu plusieurs." continua sa mère en reprenant un peu contenance. "Les protections du manoir indiquent qu'il s'est enfuit dans la forêt."

Daphné frissonna en entendant ceci. Leur manoir possédait les protections les plus avancées d'Angleterre, moins puissantes que celles de Poudlard, mais totalement impénétrables de l'extérieur. La raison à ceci était la forêt magique qui entourait la propriété. Leur premier ancêtre, celui qui avait fait construire la bâtisse, avait redoublé d'effort pour la protéger sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Selon lui, il y avait un mal terrible qui dormait dans les profondeurs et il devait s'en protéger. Évidemment, il n'avait jamais envisagé l'idée d'habiter ailleurs. Ses descendants non plus.

La jeune fille n'avait jamais été prompte à croire aux légendes, bien souvent il s'agissait d'une histoire tellement déformée par le temps qu'elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à la réalité. Mais avec ses deux premières années à Poudlard, elle avait découvert que les légendes et Potter semblaient se moquer complétement de son opinion sur la question. Le basilic et la pierre philosophale tout particulièrement. Bien sûr elle ne croyait pas tout ce qui se racontait sur ce que le Golden Boy avait fait, mais elle devait admettre qu'il y avait des éléments dérangeants.

Savoir qu'il avait la possibilité de vérifier une nouvelle fois une légende obscure et mortelle ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. Elle sentit une boule se former dans son ventre alors qu'elle lançait un regard angoissé vers les limites des protections. Son père se tenait là, à jeter des sorts à tour de bras dans toutes les directions pour trouver un quelconque signe du garçon.

"Tu..." la voix de Daphné se brisa, les larmes embrouillant à nouveau sa vue. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour essayer de remettre en place son masque de Reine des Glaces, la seule chose qui pouvait encore la protéger, même si pour une fois ses émotions étaient toujours clairement visibles. "Tu crois que ça va aller ?" finit-elle par demander, en chuchotant.

"Je ne sais pas Daphné, j'espère. Plus tôt nous le retrouverons, plus tôt nous saurons ce qu'il en est." répondit sa mère tout aussi bas, continuant de serrer sa fille contre elle.

La jeune Serpentard réfléchissait, tant bien que mal, aux implications de tout ceci quand un détail la frappa. Elle courut vers le papier qu'avait laissé le survivant, restant à une distance suffisante de peur d'être touchée par un des effets du sortilège, et lu rapidement son contenu. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, se rendant compte à quel point ces quelques lignes reflétaient ce qu'elle pensait de son propre comportement, et retourna vers sa mère en essayant de garder ses émotions aussi loin que possible.

"Pourquoi..." commença-t-elle en cherchant à aligner les pièces du puzzle, sans réussite. "Pourquoi avoir laissé cette page ?"

Eleanore fronça les sourcils à la remarque de sa fille, elle savait d'expérience que Daphné ne posait pas de questions dans le vide. "Je suppose qu'il s'agissait d'un autre moyen de nous faire culpabiliser et de nous expliquer son départ."

"Est-ce que c'est possible qu'il ait compris d'une certaine manière qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal ?" demanda la jeune sorcière, un éclat d'espoir dans la voix. Si quelqu'un pouvait outrepasser un sortilège de compulsion par instinct, c'était probablement le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

"Tu penses que..."

"La lettre qu'il m'a écrit était suffisamment culpabilisante pour que je m'enferme dans ma chambre et que je ne veuille jamais plus en sortir..." murmura la Serpentard en sentant ses yeux s'embuer. "Je ne connais rien de Potter, mais il n'est pas du genre à planter un couteau dans le dos de quelqu'un et le remuer ensuite dans la plaie."

"Il a appris beaucoup de choses terribles, et il n'a trouvé personne sur qui s'appuyer Daphné..."

"Je sais mère." grogna-t-elle, elle avait beau savoir que son comportement avait été déplorable, elle n'aimait pas qu'on le lui rappelle. "Mais c'est le Survivant, bon sang il a réussi à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres à un an, et dans la bibliothèque il est venu combattre un basilic face-à-face sans même avoir sa baguette !"

Eleanore allait répliquer, mais le retour de son mari dans la pièce la coupa immédiatement. Il était pâle et marmonnait des choses pour lui-même, hurlant des ordres à l'elfe de maison qui ne cessait d'apparaitre et de disparaitre autour de lui.

"Tu l'as trouvé ?" demanda Daphné en s'éloignant de sa mère. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de s'inquiéter pour les autres, et elle se promit qu'elle ferait payer à Potter de lui avoir fait sentir autant de sentiments horribles, compulsion ou pas.

"Non. Les sortilèges de détection le trouvent, ils indiquent qu'il est encore sur le terrain à moins d'un kilomètre d'ici." commença Eric en se dirigeant vers la bibliothèque, sa fille et sa femme derrière lui.

"Il est perdu dans la forêt ?" questionna sa fille, maudissant toujours le sorcier aux cheveux d'ébènes.

"Je ne crois pas."

"Mais..."

"Les sortilèges m'indiquent qu'il est là. Mais ils m'indiquent aussi qu'il n'est pas dans la forêt." tenta d'expliquer l'homme, lui-même incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre de ces résultats.

"Que...Comment est-ce possible ?" demanda Eleanore en écarquillant les yeux. Les sorts de détection étaient très précis et des résultats aussi contradictoires étaient quelque chose dont elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler.

"Je ne sais pas du tout." grommela son mari en se dirigeant vers les étagères remplis de livres anciens. Il en sortit un simple, un journal. "Quand cette maison a été construit, mon ancêtre avait craint une menace."

"Le mystérieux monstre de la forêt." renifla Daphné, à peine étonnée de savoir que le survivant s'était encore empêtré dans une histoire improbable.

"En fait, ce n'est pas vraiment la forêt le problème. Pour tout te dire, elle fait partie intégrante des protections du domaine."

"Mais...mais je croyais que la forêt était dangereuse ? C'est ce que vous nous avez toujours dit." s'indigna la jeune sorcière, à l'idée que ses parents lui aient menti tout ce temps.

"La forêt est dangereuse, c'est indéniable. Nos ancêtres ont toujours veillés à ce que les protections restent les meilleures possibles. Mais le mal contre lequel voulait se protéger le premier Greengrass ne vivait pas dans la forêt." expliqua lentement Eric en feuilletant le journal de son aïeul.

"Un mal qui dort dans les profondeurs..." murmura Eleanore en écarquillant les yeux, comprenant soudainement où voulait en venir son mari. "Tu penses qu'il y a quelque chose sous terre ? La grotte ?"

"Quoi ? Quelle grotte ?" s'exclama Daphné en se tournant vers sa mère.

"Le mal contre lequel voulait se protéger ton ancêtre ne vivait pas dans la forêt, mais sous terre en profondeur, certains parlent d'une grotte dont l'entrée est cachée, d'autres disent qu'elle est scellée. Les bois gardant cet endroit possèdent une magie qui leur est propre, ils produisent l'équivalent d'un puissant charme de confusion. N'importe qui tournerait en rond des années, sans même s'en rendre compte." expliqua doucement la mère à sa fille. "Mais personne n'a jamais vraiment su s'il y avait bien quelque chose sous terre, ou même si la grotte existait réellement."

"Pourquoi rester ici si il y a vraiment quelque chose d'aussi dangereux ?"

"Parce que c'est le rôle de notre famille que de veiller à ce que ce mal ne se réveille jamais." soupira Eric en se massant les tempes. "Comme te l'a expliqué ta mère, personne ne sait de quoi il en retourne, mais tous les héritiers de la famille doivent prêter serment de protéger ce lieu et de garder le mal endormis avant d'accéder à leurs titres. Quoi que ce mal puisse être."

"Mais...Potter..." frissonna Daphné en mettant les pièces en place.

"Oui, si les sortilèges donnent des résultats aussi étranges, cela signifie qu'il pourrait avoir trouvé la grotte. Et y être entré." termina son père gravement.

"Et...et le mal ?"

"Personne ne sait." lui répondit-il une nouvelle fois en secouant la tête. "Tout ce que nous savons, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un mal très ancien."

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Harry savait deux choses sur sa vie. Premièrement, elle était nulle. Complétement, irrémédiablement et définitivement nulle.

Il avait évidemment reçu beaucoup d'aide extérieure pour en arriver à ce niveau de malchance quasiment surnaturel. Voldemort y était pour beaucoup quand il y réfléchissait, et il avait du mal à comprendre l'adoration malsaine que lui vouait le vieux sorcier.

"C'est la vie." murmura-t-il pour lui-même, hochant la tête devant la profondeur de sa réplique.

Son mouvement de tête fit tomber une goutte de sang devant lui. Il avait presque oublié qu'il avait une plaie au front. Il ne se souvenait de rien en dehors d'une douleur terrible à l'avant et l'arrière de son crâne. Ses derniers souvenirs relativement clairs remontaient à son passage à Gringotts, mais il était persuadé que même là il avait des passages manquant.

Depuis la banque, tout était embrouillé. Il était incapable de se rappeler de quoi que ce soit qu'il ait pu vivre ou faire depuis, il ne savait même pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis. La seule chose qu'il gardait en mémoire était un regard bleu glacé.

Retournant son attention à l'endroit où il se trouvait, Harry remarqua derrière lui une pierre tachée de sang. Un bon mètre et demi au-dessus il y avait une ouverture dans la roche qui laissait filtrer une lumière bleutée. Le garçon n'avait pas la plus petite idée de là où il se trouvait.

Un souffle brûlant fit voler ses cheveux. Fermant les yeux un instant, maudissant une divinité ou deux, il planta son regard dans l'immense œil jaune qui le regardait.

La deuxième chose qu'il savait sur sa vie, c'est qu'elle n'allait pas durer longtemps si ça continuait.


	6. VI - La mémoire d'un Ancien

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages -sauf les miens, bien sûr- appartiennent à J.K. Rowling -notre déesse-.

* * *

 _Voici un nouveau chapitre après deux semaines d'attentes et une petite partie de **Notes de l'Auteur** pour une fois.  
_

 _Dans l'ordre, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant pris la peine de me laisser un commentaire (_ LunaMidnight15 _(je suis ravi de savoir que j'arrive à transmettre certaines émotions o/),_ Pims10, Gabe92, aldagon72, CharlieAddams _(faut bien que je fasse des cliffhanger de temps à autre pour vous garder en haleine),_ clamaraa, luffynette _(x4) et_ LauraNyra _), ça fait énormément plaisir à lire, que ça soit vos retours, vos encouragements ou vos théories sur la suite (qui me font voir que j'ai bien fait de travailler ce scénario à fond avant de mettre ça sur papier :P )._

 _Ensuite, une petite annonce concernant le rythme de parution. Pour les temps à venir on va passer à un chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Mes cours s'intensifient un peu, en plus de tout ce qui entoure cette dernière année, et j'ai des horaires des plus étranges certaines fois ce qui fait que j'ai de grosses difficultés à écrire en ce moment (je stagne sur le dixième chapitre depuis près de deux semaines). Normalement vous ne devriez pas avoir de temps d'attente plus long que ça (puisque j'ai toujours un peu d'avance), et les chapitres devraient arriver les mercredi (un sur deux) dans l'après-midi._

 _Voilà voilà, je pense vous avoir tout dit._

 _Bonne lecture :D_

* * *

 **Chapitre VI - La mémoire d'un Ancien.**

 _"A la base je n'avais pas prévu de naître, alors maintenant j'improvise."_

* * *

Roland Poulaille était un sorcier ayant vécu à la fin du premier millénaire. Né dans une famille aisée, il avait eu droit à une éducation stricte et avancée grâce à des tuteurs privés. N'ayant pas eu à côtoyer d'autres sorciers durant sa scolarité, son retour au monde magique après son dix-septième anniversaire fut pour lui une immense déception.

Incapable de se sociabiliser, et craignant les moqueries qui lui apportait son nom de famille ridicule, il partit explorer le territoire Anglais au service du pouvoir en place sur le moment, le royaume magique de Bretagne. A la tête d'une toute nouvelle branche de découverte, il devait répertorier toutes les créatures qu'il trouvait.

La seule chose que l'on retrouva de lui fut son journal, laissé dans une taverne où il avait passé plusieurs nuits. Remplis de croquis et d'annotations, il était le résultat de plusieurs années dévouées à la recherche et à la compréhension du monde magique. Sur la dernière page ne se trouvait qu'un nom, sans aucune information encore récoltée, une seule ligne écrite à la hâte barrait la page. 'Ne jamais approcher'.

Si Harry avait eu vent de l'histoire de ce malheureux homme dont personne ne sut la cause de sa mort, peut-être aurait-il fait plus attention. Mais le sortilège de compulsion qui avait embrouillé ses pensées, ainsi que son manque de culture concernant les prémisses du monde magique, en avaient décidé autrement. C'est ainsi que, blessé au crâne et nouvellement libéré d'une entrave qui le privait de son autonomie, le survivant fit face à une créature oubliée même par les plus anciennes légendes.

Le jeune Potter pouvait se vanter d'avoir une certaine expérience avec ce genre de monstre. Le basilic était, après tout, plus connu mais considéré comme éteint depuis plusieurs centaines d'années. Savoir qu'il avait aidé à rendre les rumeurs réelles lui réchauffait le cœur. Savoir qu'il allait probablement devoir le faire une seconde fois provoquait chez lui des sentiments contraires.

La tarasque, elle, se moquait clairement de tout ceci, et se demandait si elle arriverait à avaler l'intrus qui l'avait réveillé sans le mâcher.

"Bonjour ?" tenta Harry en souriant à la créature face à lui.

Elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à quelque chose qu'Hagrid aurait pu créer au gout du garçon. Le reptile était gigantesque, la lumière ne perçant que difficilement dans l'alcôve où il avait atterrit il ne pouvait pas voir sa taille réelle, mais il tenait entier dans l'œil jaune menaçant qui était planté sur lui. Couvert d'écaille et de piques, l'espèce de dinosaure était probablement l'animal au sommet de la chaine alimentaire de l'endroit qui avait le malheur de l'accueillir. Il n'était que crocs, griffes et cornes, et de nombreuses tâches rouges de la taille de la tête du survivant maculaient les armes du monstre.

Le plus étrange chez la créature restait, aux yeux du garçon, sont apparence. Elle ressemblait à un savant mélange entre un char d'assaut blindé à outrance, un dinosaure carnivore qui aurait dominé le monde quelques millions d'années plus tôt, et une grenouille. La grenouille dominant largement l'apparence générale.

"Une grosse grenouille." grogna Harry, engagé dans une bataille de regard avec ledit animal. "Avec beaucoup de dents." ajouta-t-il en pâlissant brusquement quand la tarasque ouvrit la gueule légèrement, lui laissant apercevoir deux rangées crocs irréguliers, semblant taillés dans la pierre, de la longueur de son bras.

"Je suppose que ça ne changera rien à mon cas si je te dis que je ne te veux aucun mal ?" demanda le survivant en haussant un sourcil, un peu dérangé de parler à un œil. "Enfin, pas que je puisse te faire beaucoup de mal je pense."

Le garçon observa un instant l'animal, attendant une réaction de celui-ci et était tendu, près à esquiver. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à éviter une mâchoire de la taille d'un bus, même en y mettant beaucoup de bonne volonté. Mais après tout, les sorciers l'appelaient bien le Survivant, il fallait qu'il fasse honneur à son nom de temps à autre.

A sa grande surprise la tarasque souffla simplement un nouveau soupir d'un chaud avant de refermer les yeux. Le jeune sorcier ne se posa pas plus de question et fit immédiatement demi-tour en levant les mains au ciel, remarquant au passage qu'il n'avait toujours pas sa baguette. Après le basilic, voilà qu'il faisait face à une grenouille dinosaure en étant totalement désarmé. Il ne savait pas si son nouvel héritage de la part de Gryffondor l'avait rendu plus téméraire, ou simplement encore moins chanceux.

Il ne fit qu'un pas pour s'éloigner de la créature quand il sentit une masse immense, râpeuse, s'écraser contre son dos et frotter tout le haut de son corps. Il était persuadé qu'entre les trente litres de baves qui le recouvraient, il avait perdu une partie de sa peau.

"Que toi faire ici petit homme ?" souffla une voix grave, semblable au roulement du tonnerre.

"Aucune idée."

Harry maudit plusieurs fois tous ses ancêtres pour n'avoir jamais voulu prendre de partenaire Serpentard et d'avoir fait de lui quelqu'un qui ne pensait à réfléchir qu'après coup. Il aurait potentiellement pu se questionner sur comment une créature pareille pouvait parler, histoire de savoir s'il devait rajouter de savoir parler aux grenouilles en plus du fourchelangue à son dossier -et chercher si une telle compétence avait un nom- mais le fait qu'une centaine de dents bougeaient à quelques mètres de son visage l'empêchait de penser très loin.

"Comment toi pas savoir ?" continua la créature, sans se soucier outre mesure de la réponse étrange de son interlocuteur humain.

"Mes souvenirs sont assez flou, je me souviens de quelque chose puis tout est noir. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis comme ça." ronchonna Harry en se grattant le cuir chevelu, dans l'espoir de faire surgir un souvenir caché. "En fait je ne sais même pas où je suis, ni même comment je suis arrivé ici."

Un grondement régulier lui répondit, comme des tonnes de roches dévalant une pente après un affaissement de terrain. Il lui fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires pour comprendre que le batracien dinosaure venait d'éclater de rire.

"Quelque chose de comique ?" demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, une fois que son interlocuteur se fut calmé.

"Moi dormir dans caverne loin sous terre, scellée par centaine de magiciens. Toi être arrivé ici sans savoir."

"Vous êtes prisonnier ?"

"Prisonnière petit homme. Mais sommeil plus que prison."

Harry haussa un sourcil à la réponse de la créature, des centaines de magiciens l'avaient enfermé dans une grotte, avait scellé ladite grotte et elle, elle avait simplement sommeil.

"Err...est-ce que ça veut dire que je ne pourrais pas sortir d'ici ?" demanda-t-il dans une grimace, l'idée de finir ses jours en compagnie d'une grenouille endormie ne l'enchantant que très peu.

"Pas savoir." lui répondit simplement la créature avant de refermer les yeux, son souffle ralentissant progressivement.

"Hey ! Aides moi à sortir d'ici !" s'exclama Harry, décidant de laisser au vestiaire tout instinct de survie, en donnant un coup contre le cuir de la bête.

"Comment moi t'aider ? Bloquée aussi petit homme."

Le survivant poussa un profond soupir en se frappant le front sur un des crocs de la tarasque.

"Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici, j'ai réussi à y rentrer !" s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains vers le plafond de la grotte dans laquelle il se trouvait.

"Ça être labyrinthe, si toi sortir ici toi rester dans labyrinthe."

"Oui, mais un labyrinthe c'est dans les deux sens, j'ai réussi à le faire une fois, je peux surement le refaire." indiqua Harry en secouant un doigt accusateur devant l'orbe jaune qui le regardait avec amusement.

"Pourquoi moi t'aider ?"

"Parce que je suis gentil ?" tenta-t-il en lui envoyant un sourire charmeur, qui eut autant d'effet que s'il l'avait fait sur sa directrice de maison.

"Non."

"Parce que je n'ai rien à faire ici ?"

"Non."

"Parce que sinon je vais t'ennuyer. A mort." menaça Harry.

"Moi toujours pouvoir te manger."

"Je ne sais pas si le venin du basilic a disparu de mon sang, mais dans le doute je ne m'y risquerais pas si j'étais toi." lui indiqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel devant la menace.

"Basilic ?"

"Ouais une longue histoire avec un gros serpent, des toilettes, un fantôme et une épée."

"Moi avoir temps." s'amusa la tarasque en lui lança un regard intrigué.

"J'ai le choix ?"

"Toi pouvoir sauter dans ma gueule maintenant."

"D'accord, donc cette histoire." s'empressa de commencer le garçon en reculant d'un pas par réflexe. "Il y a un peu plus d'un an, un sorcier s'est débrouillé pour posséder une petite fille grâce à un journal. Oui je sais, ça commence mal. Bref, il avait utilisé son héritage pour ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets et utiliser le monstre que Salazar -un type sympa qui parlait aux serpents et qui n'aimait pas tout ce qui n'était pas lui- avait laissé dedans pour essayer de tuer les sorciers dans l'école. Il parait que le serpent ne devait attaquer que ceux qui n'étaient pas des sang-pur, je crois que le reptile ne pensait pas jusque-là mais bon."

"Après quelques mois de terreur la fille possédée s'est kidnappé elle-même et s'est retrouvée enfermée dans la Chambre. Donc, grande âme que je suis, et parce que je m'ennuyais, je suis allé la sauver avec mon meilleur ami et un imposteur. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi on l'avait pris lui. Enfin, après quelques temps de recherche j'ai fini par être confronté à un maudit basilic d'une vingtaine de mètres de long. Grâce à un phénix j'ai pu éviter son regard guère attrayant et j'ai fini par lui transpercer la cervelle depuis l'intérieur de sa gueule avec une épée."

Harry se frotta le menton en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire.

"Je n'avais jamais fait attention à ça, mais en fait c'est assez héroïque comme histoire."

La tarasque souffla un nuage d'air brûlant, clairement amusée par le comportement du garçon.

"Bon, cela étant, en lui plantant l'épée le serpent a eu le temps de me mordre à l'avant-bras, et grâce au même phénix qu'avant et ses larmes j'ai pu survivre à la rencontre. Donc, vu que les propriétés de ces larmes c'est de créer une défense contre le poison, et non le purger de l'organisme, je serais toi je ne me mangerais pas. Je ne sais pas ce que tu es, mais je doute que le venin de basilic te fasse beaucoup de bien."

"Moi pas mourir de venin, mais venin du Roi être douloureux." répondit la créature en haussant ce qu'il pensait être des épaules, faisant trembler les parois de la grotte.

"D'après une amie, il n'y a rien qui puisse survivre au venin du basilic." enchaina Harry en essayant d'imiter le ton d'Hermione. "Enfin, sauf moi, mais moi je m'amuse à survivre aux sortilèges de morts aussi donc ça ne compte pas vraiment."

"Moi pas mourir, pas pouvoir mourir."

"Tu ne peux pas mourir ? Même avec ça ?" demanda le survivant en écarquillant les yeux. "Si je t'attaquais, ou que d'autres sorciers s'en prenaient à toi, tu mourrais ?"

"Moi jamais mourir. Tarasque pas pouvoir mourir."

Harry encaissa la nouvelle, bouche bée. Si la créature disait vrai, alors il s'agissait d'un monstre encore plus dangereux que ce qu'il avait cru.

"Me voici donc coincé dans une grotte avec une grenouille mutante immortelle." murmura-t-il en recommençant à se frapper le crâne contre le croc face à lui.

"Toi pas mourir non plus, si moi avoir compris."

"Oui, mais moi c'est différent, je suis persuadé que j'ai vexé la mort et qu'elle refuse de revenir me voir. En plus, je ne suis qu'un sorcier, et normalement un sorcier qui se fait toucher par un sortilège de mort, ou qui se fait mordre par un basilic, ça meurt."

"Toi pas sorcier." releva la tarasque en se rapprochant légèrement de lui.

"Oui je sais, il parait que je suis plus mage que sorcier, mais je ne comprends pas vraiment tout." continua Harry en haussant les épaules.

"Toi avoir besoin de sang."

"Comme tout le monde je dirais non ?"

"Non, toi avoir besoin de sang pour magie." répondit la créature, beaucoup plus attentive à son interlocuteur. Son immense œil jaune semblait le sonder jusqu'au plus profond de son âme. "Toi être mage de sang."

"Mage de sang ?" répéta bêtement le survivant.

"Oui."

"Err...je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne nouvelle, je ne connais pas grand-chose sur la magie du sang, mais c'est considéré comme très noir." grimaça Harry en se frottant la nuque, incertain de la réaction à avoir.

"Non, toi mage de sang, pas magie sang."

"Ah..." répondit-il simplement en lui lançant un regard perdu. Il y avait une différence entre magie du sang et magie du sang d'un mage ?

"Moi incapable de t'expliquer, être dans cette grotte depuis trop d'années."

"Je trouverais un moyen." excusa Harry d'un vague mouvement de main, maintenant qu'il savait dans quelle direction chercher tout serait nettement plus simple. "Enfin, si je sors d'ici." finit-il en grimaçant.

"Toi sortir petit homme, Ancien attendre."

"Ancien ?" releva le garçon ayant noté la touche solennelle dans le ton de la créature. Elle ne parlait pas la langue de manière fluente et chaque mot était coupé des autres par plusieurs secondes, malgré le ton profond et sans âge il arrivait à extraire quelques émotions durant ces blancs.

"Ancien être premiers, apparaitre avec la magie. Ancien être cinq."

"Les Anciens sont des créatures magiques ?"

"Premières. Cinq premières touchées de magie." tenta d'expliquer la tarasque.

"Pourquoi des créatures aussi anciennes m'attendraient ? Si tant est qu'elles soient encore vivantes..." réfléchit le survivant à voix haute. "Les créatures les plus anciennes que j'ai vu, c'était vous et le basilic. Et pour le deuxième il a essayé de me tuer, je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment d'affinité en ce qui concerne les animaux mythiques."

"Anciens attendre mage de sang depuis naissance." répondit la créature, avant de se pencher légèrement vers l'avant, un de ses crocs effleurant le front du garçon.

Des milliers d'images déferlèrent dans son crâne, sans qu'il ne puisse en saisir la signification. Cependant, il vit clairement une tarasque noire dormir dans une grotte aux dimensions improbables. Face à elle se tenait une autre, rouge et noire, ne faisant guère plus que la taille de son crâne. Il fallut de longues secondes à Harry pour reconnaitre dans la deuxième créature celle avec qui il parlait depuis qu'il avait repris ses esprits. A peine cette pensée l'eu-t-elle effleuré qu'il se retrouva propulsé dans la réalité.

"Vous...C'était un Ancien ?" demanda-t-il après plusieurs minutes.

"Ancien Tarasque, mère de moi. Dort depuis que moi adulte, attendre mage de sang."

Harry vacilla en entendant que ce qu'il avait vu était la forme adulte de la créature face à lui, et peina à imaginer la manière dont il pourrait se confronter à une créature titanesque. Il était persuadé de ne même pas faire la taille d'un de ses crocs.

"Je dois la trouver ?"

"Trouver ? Oui, mais pas chercher. Tarasque attendre là où toi arriver."

"Je ne dois pas chercher à la trouver ?" demanda le garçon, pour vérifier d'avoir compris ce que lui disait la tarasque. "Mais comment je pourrais la trouver alors ?"

"Elle attendre là où toi arriver. Toi trouver Tarasque plus tard."

"Pourquoi ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander le survivant. "Pourquoi moi ?"

"Toi mage de sang, toi premier. Ancien vieux et fatigués. Attendre sixième Ancien."

"Un sixième Ancien ? Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient nés avec la magie ?" s'exclama Harry en écarquillant les yeux de surprise. "Je ne sais pas de quand remonte le début de la magie, mais ça se compte probablement en milliers d'années, si ce n'est en millions."

"Sixième Ancien différent. Ancien prendre pouvoir par sang. Nouvel Ancien."

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté, essayant de comprendre le sens des paroles de son interlocuteur. Depuis le début, la tarasque ne faisait que de se contredire selon lui, et il n'arrivait pas à démêler le sens de ce qu'elle lui disait. Cependant, quelques mots dans sa dernière phrase allumèrent une idée dans son crâne, 'prendre le pouvoir par le sang'. Était-il possible que...

"Ancien être mage de sang." termina la tarasque pour lui, confirmant ses craintes.

"Quoi ?" hurla-t-il immédiatement en faisant un bond en arrière. "Mais...mais...mais je n'ai jamais voulu...je...pourquoi ?"

"Moi pas savoir, seuls Ancien savoir. Enfant Ancien connaitre ton existence et attendre."

"Pourquoi toujours moi..." grommela le jeune sorcier pour lui-même en appuyant ses paumes contre ses yeux, dans l'espoir de faire disparaitre toutes les mauvaises nouvelles dans le noir.

"Ancien Tarasque pouvoir expliquer. Moi seulement savoir que mage de sang être en danger et devoir l'aider."

"En danger ?" releva Harry. "Je suis toujours en danger, depuis que je suis né j'ai l'impression. En fait, je serais prêt à parier ma baguette que ma mère a dû avoir la grossesse la plus difficile de l'histoire. Et pourquoi m'attendre ici dans une grotte protégée contre toute intrusion ?"

"Ancien Tarasque savoir que toi arriver ici, elle demander attendre."

"Comment est-ce qu'elle pourrait savoir partout où je vais aller bon sang !" s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains au ciel, n'aimant définitivement pas de savoir que toutes ses actions pouvaient être prévues à l'avance.

"Elle pas savoir partout. Tarasque être dernière Ancien à naître, mais cinquième création de magie. Elle pouvoir voir tous les futurs, et elle savoir quand toi rencontrer Ancien et enfant Ancien."

"Quoi ?"

"Vie être faite de choix, choix créer nouveau futur. Mais rencontre Ancien être pareil tout le temps." tenta d'expliquer la tarasque avec patience.

"Donc, peu importe ce que je fais je vais toujours rencontrer les Anciens ?" résuma Harry.

"Non, quand toi devoir rencontrer, toi toujours rencontrer Ancien même manière. Mais toi pas toujours rencontrer Ancien, choix faire rencontre Ancien."

"Mais maintenant je ne peux pas y échapper ?" demanda tout de même le survivant, bien qu'il sache déjà la réponse que la créature allait lui donner. Il pouvait encore espérer un peu, sur un malentendu.

"Toi avoir rencontré basilic et moi, toi rencontrer Ancien."

"Err...et qu'est-ce que ça va faire de rencontrer les Anciens ?" tenta le garçon, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre tous les éléments, mais il trouverait peut-être ce qui manquait dans les raisons qui devaient le pousser à faire tout ceci. "Je doute qu'ils puissent m'apprendre quelque chose sur la magie des sorciers si ils sont toujours comme la Tarasque..."

"Magie de toi, magie sorcier, te tuer. Ancien aider contre magie."

"Quoi ?" hurla-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers l'immense œil jaune.

"Magie sorcier pas faite pour Ancien, mais toi pas avoir pouvoir Ancien encore. Toi être Ancien empoissonné par magie sorcier. Ancien sans pouvoir."

"Mais...mais..."

"Rencontrer Ancien pour prendre magie, toi être mage de sang, Ancien devenu Ancien par sang."

Harry se laissa tomber assis, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol lisse de la grotte. Un grognement de douleur lui échappa quand il heurta le sol, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, tout son esprit était focalisé sur ce que venait de lui dire la créature face à lui.

"Je prends les pouvoirs en utilisant le sang ?" demanda-t-il, essayant de comprendre tant bien que mal.

"Oui, mais pas marcher pour tout. Sang enfant Ancien être faible, mais mage de sang pouvoir prendre propriétés. Sang Ancien être plus compatibles avec sixième Ancien."

"Donc, si je prenais le sang d'une créature magique, ça ne changerait rien ?" continua-t-il.

"Non, créatures magiques avoir sang Ancien trop dilué."

"Dilué ?" souleva le garçon en haussant un sourcil.

"Ancien être ancêtre."

"C'est pour ça que je pourrais prendre du sang des enfants directs des Anciens, mais pas de leurs autres descendants ?"

"Oui, sang plus assez puissant. Mais sang enfant Ancien être trop faible. Sixième Ancien être plus puissant qu'enfants. Mais toi pas encore être Sixième."

Harry replongea dans ses réflexions. Il avait eu l'espoir de pouvoir utiliser la magie contenue dans le sang des sorciers pour maintenir la sienne telle qu'elle était depuis sa naissance, ça lui aurait évité de devoir devenir quelque chose d'autre. Même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'impliquait de devenir un Ancien, il savait déjà qu'être un mage risquait de l'entrainer dans un certain nombre de problèmes de fait de sa condition moitié sorcière. Si jamais il devait totalement abandonner ses pouvoirs de sorcier, il ne savait pas comment les autres allaient réagir. Mais il doutait que ça soit en bien.

"Err...ça fait beaucoup à assimiler là..." grommela-t-il à l'intention de l'œil toujours fixé sur lui.

"Toi avoir temps."

"Si on prend en compte que, en plus de tout ceci, je dois finir ma scolarité à Poudlard tout en évitant un sorcier qui en veut à ma peau depuis que je suis bébé, je dirais que le 'temps' en question se compte en mois."

"Ça être temps."

"Je m'attendais plus à ce que ça soit l'œuvre de toute une vie."

"Être Ancien oui, devenir Ancien être rapide. Autres être Ancien depuis naissance."

"Oui, mais moi je suis sorcier de naissance." rappela Harry à la grenouille géante. "Une légère différence."

"Plus maintenant, toi être sur la route pour devenir Ancien."

Le survivant poussa un profond soupir, expulsant tout l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons, dans l'espoir de chasser toute la tension qui avait commencée à s'accumuler sur ses épaules. Il savait qu'il n'avait, encore une fois, pas vraiment le choix dans toute cette affaire. Et ça ne l'enchantait pas.

"Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix." marmonna-t-il, notant une lueur amusée dans l'orbe jaune. "Par quoi je commence ?"

"Toi plus avoir question ?"

"Si, des centaines, mais les réponses que j'ai ne font qu'amener à d'autres questions. Donc je vais déjà faire avec ce que j'ai."

"Bonne idée." répondit la tarasque dans un reniflement amusé, expulsant un nouveau courant d'air réchauffant la grotte de plusieurs degrés. "Toi devoir partir d'ici, et toi prendre sang de tarasque."

"Je croyais que je devais prendre le sang des Anciens ?" souleva Harry en essayant de se rappeler de ce qui lui avait dit exactement la grenouille quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Sang Ancien durer toujours, moi être enfant Ancien. Sang moins puissant mais pouvoir durer longtemps. Pouvoir moins puissant aussi." expliqua la tarasque, remuant légèrement pour changer de position. Harry vit une patte gigantesque se poser devant lui, griffes sorties. Il avala difficilement sa salive en se demandant dans quoi il s'était encore embarqué.

"Qu'est-ce que ça va faire ?" ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

"Sang d'enfant te donner caractéristique pour pouvoir approcher Ancien."

"Comment ça ?"

"Ancien t'attendre, mais Ancien ne pas se laisser faire. Toi devoir prendre sang par force."

"Oh Merlin..." murmura-t-il en pâlissant, l'image d'une tarasque grosse comme la Grande Salle de l'école de magie lui revenant en mémoire.

"Tarasque ne pas pouvoir mourir, et résister à magie grâce à écailles. Toi devoir être plus malin qu'Ancien Tarasque."

"Plus malin qu'une créature vieille de plusieurs millions d'années ?" s'exclama Harry sur un ton ahuri. "Je n'ai que quatorze ans !"

"Pour cela que toi utiliser sang enfant Tarasque."

"Je serais immortel aussi ?" demanda-t-il avec espoir, ses yeux s'illuminant à la perspective de ne pas pouvoir mourir, même si pour l'instant il s'en sortait plutôt bien sans cette capacité.

"Non, toi prendre seulement pour pouvoir affronter Ancien dans sang enfant. Tarasque être immortel et protégée, mais principal être rapide."

"Rapide ?" Harry fronça les sourcils, se demandant en quoi la rapidité pouvait prévaloir sur l'immortalité. S'il devait choisir l'un des deux, il préférerait de loin pouvoir sortir vivant de n'importe quel combat, qu'il soit vainqueur ou vaincu.

"Tarasque être créature plus rapide du monde, Ancien Tarasque être encore plus."

"Err...comment est-ce que je suis censé affronter quelque chose pareil ?" gémit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

"Par sang enfant." répondit simplement la créature en approchant un peu plus sa patte de lui. "Toi pouvoir devenir rapide, et Ancien perdre partie avantage. Toi avoir magie spéciale, devoir trouver comment affronter Ancien comme égal."

En terminant sa phrase, la créature se sectionna un doigt d'un coup sec à l'aide d'une de ses griffes. Le membre détaché tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd, faisant vaciller le survivant. Immédiatement, un flot continu d'un sang noir et épais jailli de la blessure, qui commençait déjà à se refermer. Harry planta son regard sur la flaque grandissante du liquide vital, sans savoir quoi faire. Il devait utiliser le sang de la tarasque, mais personne n'avait pris la peine de lui expliquer comment.

Une douleur brûlante au bras gauche lui arracha un cri de surprise. Il n'avait pas vu la deuxième patte de la créature se rapprocher, et n'avait pas plus remarqué la griffe qui lui avait entaillé le bras sur toute sa longueur. Rapidement, le tissu de son haut s'imbiba du liquide carmin qui s'écoulait hors de lui, et il sentit ses jambes s'affaiblir. La douleur, il pouvait la contenir, avec le Quidditch il avait vu pire, mais le manque de sang était quelque chose contre quoi il était impuissant.

Alors qu'il voyait des points noirs apparaitre devant ses yeux, il vit la flaque de sang de la tarasque commencer à remuer, comme si le liquide entrait en ébullition. Le phénomène dura quelques secondes de plus avant qu'une bulle n'éclate et asperge Harry, le trempant de la tête au pied. Il se sentait poisseux et faible maintenant.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, le sang sur lui s'évapora dans un nuage rosé, et un long filament sortit de la flaque pour se planter dans son bras. Il sentit quelque chose affluer dans son corps. Mais il sentit surtout une douleur sans précédent le travers de part en part.

Et dans un dernier hurlement, il plongea dans l'obscurité bienveillante de l'inconscience.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

"Potter..." murmura Daphné, son regard fixé sur les bois qui s'étendaient devant elle. Son père était enfermé dans la bibliothèque à parcourir tous les ouvrages qu'il pouvait trouver sur ses ancêtres.

La jeune sorcière n'avait pas pour habitude d'exprimer ouvertement ses sentiments, son éducation de sang-pur ayant en grande partie jouée en ce sens. Étant la fille ainée de la famille Greengrass, elle était l'héritière et, de ce fait, avait reçu une éducation en conséquence.

Sa répartition ne l'avait pas aidé à se défaire de ces habitudes. Son statut d'héritière et sa beauté sans pareille parmi les sorciers de son année lui avait attiré l'intérêt de nombreux parti masculin, voulant s'attirer la chance d'avoir un contrat de mariage avec une pareille Serpentard. Elle s'était donné un malin plaisir à rejeter toutes les demandes, au départ sans vraiment avoir de raison, puis avec le temps par habitude. Elle avait ainsi héritée du surnom de Reine des Glaces.

Malheureusement, si son absence de vie sentimentale ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, elle manquait aussi cruellement de simples amis. La seule personne avec qui elle passait ses journées était Tracey Davis, une fille avec qui elle avait grandi et qui souffrait des mêmes problèmes qu'elle. Elle ne regrettait pas sa situation, mais il lui arrivait souvent de songer à ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si elle avait choisi de jouer ses cartes autrement.

Loin de l'image de la jeune héritière froide et distante, Daphné était en réalité une sorcière pleine de joie de vivre qui s'amusait de peu. Elle avait été envoyée à Serpentard parce qu'elle était profondément ambitieuse, et elle était fière de porter sur la poitrine le blason vert et argent, mais parfois il lui semblait aussi lourd que le masque qu'elle se forçait à garder.

Aujourd'hui elle n'avait eu le courage de ne revêtir aucun des deux.

Harry Potter était un sorcier qui, en l'espace d'une semaine à peine, avait réussi à retourner complétement son monde. Elle l'avait détesté, réellement haï, pour sa venue dans sa famille. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à écouter sa mère ou son père pour des explications, elle l'avait maudit dès le premier regard. Sa première surprise était venue avec ses insultes. Malefoy ne cessait d'expliquer, chaque jour, en quoi Potter était un sorcier médiocre, à la recherche d'attention et complétement stupide. Selon les dires du blond, le survivant n'était guère plus qu'un cracmol à l'ouverture d'esprit de Weasley. Elle n'avait donc pas su comment réagir quand il s'était contenté de répondre poliment à chacune de ses attaques.

Mais elle n'avait pas lâché l'affaire, en fait elle était suffisamment têtue pour continuer indéfiniment de le rabaisser. En fait, elle avait continuée sur la même lancée sans se fatiguer. L'affaire de le bibliothèque avait été sa deuxième surprise. Elle n'avait compris qu'après qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un vrai basilic mais d'un épouvantard, cependant sur le coup tout lui avait semblé parfaitement réel. Le sauvetage du Gryffondor compris. C'était à ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à se poser des questions sur le bienfondé de tout ce qu'elle savait du sorcier. Après tout, elle avait rapidement appris à ne pas faire confiance à ce que Malefoy racontait, alors pourquoi le faire pour Potter ?

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse approfondir tout ceci, il avait disparu. Plus que ça, il était partit à cause d'elle. Il ne l'avait pas dit de cette manière, mais elle savait pertinemment qu'elle était la cause de sa fuite. Et malgré toutes les excuses qu'elle était capable de se trouver, elle ne pouvait supprimer ce froid qui lui dévorait les entrailles à l'idée qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose au survivant. Elle se fichait de lui ou de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, elle se l'était répété des dizaines de fois devant le miroir le soir de l'incident de la bibliothèque. Mais elle avait du finir par admettre qu'elle se mentait à elle-même.

Elle avait voulu faire amende honorable, pouvoir tout recommencer depuis le début avec le garçon, et peut-être trouver dans le Gryffondor quelqu'un avec qui elle puisse parler et se divertir, autre que Tracey. Mais tout s'était mal passé. Son monde avait encore réussi à se retourner.

La troisième surprise que le jeune sorcier avait provoquée commençait par le bruit que ferait le monde s'il venait à se déchirer en deux. Suivi rapidement d'arbres s'arrachant du sol, s'écroulant au milieu de la poussière provoquée par un éboulement de terrain. Et finalement, par un jeune sorcier aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit, recouvert de sang, qui fuyait comme la peste un plant de Filet du Diable aussi gros qu'une salle de classe, chaque tentacule épaisse de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres.

"Cours !" hurla-t-il en lui attrapant le bras avec force.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux difficilement. A l'instant exact où ses paupières se séparèrent, une douleur atroce lui transperça le crâne.

Il décida qu'ouvrir les yeux était une mauvaise idée.

Les minutes passèrent lentement, sans que la douleur ne semble vouloir s'en aller, et chaque nouvelle tentative entrainait une autre vague plus conséquente. Il pesa l'idée de vivre le reste de ses jours dans la cécité, puis se souvint de l'endroit où il se trouvait.

Il ouvrit les yeux en se mettant assis, assez brutalement s'il en jugeait par les diverses douleurs qu'il ressentait dans le crâne, les jambes, le dos et les pieds. Face à lui, une grenouille gigantesque ronflait paisiblement, envoyant de petits nuages de fumée voler jusqu'au sommet de la grotte. Il haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant les deux pattes de l'animal intactes, ses souvenirs revenant lentement.

Il frissonna en glissant doucement sa main le long de son bras meurtris. Il sursauta de surprise en ne sentant sous ses doigts qu'une peau douce et intacte. Ramenant son bras devant lui pour l'inspecter sous le peu de lumière dont disposait le lieu, il ne put que constater que son sens du toucher ne lui faisait pas défaut et qu'il n'avait aucune trace de blessure. Ses yeux s'attardant sur le reste de la manche de son haut, il grimaça en voyant la couleur carmin par endroit. L'odeur métallique du sang emplissait la grotte et empoissonnait ses sens.

Se levant avec précaution, essayant de limiter ses mouvements au strict minimum pour ne pas voir de nouvelles vagues de douleur affluer, il avança jusqu'à la tarasque. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui quand il posa la main sur son crâne, à côté de son œil. Il profita un instant de la sensation, un tendre sourire sur les lèvres, avant de faire demi-tour. La créature semblait être repartie dans un sommeil profond, et il doutait qu'elle ne se réveille sous peu.

Il lui fallut une dizaine de minutes pour récupérer le contrôle de chaque membre de son corps sans avoir l'impression qu'un troll lui marchait dessus, et une fois cela fait il entreprit d'escalader la paroi rocheuse jusqu'à l'entrée de la grotte. Il arriva avec difficulté jusqu'à la faille qui laissait filtrer une légère lumière bleue, et sentit sa mâchoire tomber. Devant lui s'étalait une somptueuse grotte remplie de cristaux de tailles diverses, sur le sol, les murs et le plafond. Des pointes de pierres descendaient jusqu'au sol, striées de filaments dorés et argentés.

"Wow..." murmura-t-il pour lui-même, sa voix se répercutant loin devant lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant que la caverne s'ouvrait sur une portion plus réduite devant lui, celle-ci finissant par former un couloir étroit. Après avoir fait le tour de l'endroit, il poussa un profond soupir et s'enfonça dans le couloir naturel formé par une fissure dans la roche. Sa claustrophobie le gagna rapidement alors qu'il devait avancer de profil pour pouvoir passer entre les parois.

S'arrêtant un instant pour respirer profondément et reprendre son calme, il glapit de surprise en sentant quelque chose de rugueux râper son bras nu. Sautant sur le côté pour s'extirper des derniers mètres qui le séparait de la prochaine alcôve, le survivant frissonna en voyant un éclair verdâtre passer devant lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ce que les sorciers qui avaient bannis la tarasque dans ce labyrinthe de grotte avaient pu placer comme défenses, que le tentacule qu'il avait aperçu une seconde plus tôt s'empara de sa cheville. Par réflexe sa main se dirigea vers sa poche pour se saisir de sa baguette. Qu'il n'avait pas.

Grommelant une série d'insultes qui lui aurait valu des heures de hurlements de la part d'Hermione, il tenta tant bien que mal d'écraser l'appendice qui semblait vouloir lui briser la cheville. Un coup de talon fit se desserrer l'emprise de la chose, et il s'empressa de bondir le plus loin possible d'elle.

"Vade retro sale bête !" cracha-t-il en sautant une nouvelle fois pour éviter la deuxième attaque.

Seul un grondement sourd lui répondit, et il vit quelque chose bouger dans l'ombre. La chose était grande, compacte et irrégulière, et avait l'étrange apparence de quelque chose qu'Harry avait déjà rencontré.

"Oh Merlin..." grogna-t-il. "Pourquoi, par tous les dieux, ce genre de chose n'arrive qu'à moi ?"

"Tu as du vexer quelqu'un dans une autre vie Potter." répondit une voix aiguë dans son dos.

Harry fit un bon en arrière en se retournant vers l'origine de la voix, tout en gardant un œil attentif sur les mouvements de la plante qui semblait essayer de sortir de derrière un mur de stalactites. La créature qui avait parlé était une sorte de lutin, mais en plus trapus et poilu.

"Tu ressembles à un Gremlins." indiqua le survivant en remuant un doigt dans la direction de la créature.

"Je suis un lutin Potter, on en a déjà parlé." ronchonna la créature en croisant deux bras musclés sur un torse très fin. S'attardant un peu sur la musculature globale du lutin, Harry nota que chaque membre était extrêmement développé et recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poil, mais que son buste était presque squelettique et dépourvu de la moindre pilosité.

"Tu ressembles tout de même à un Gremlins, et je ne sais pas comment tu peux me connaitre." répondit le garçon en haussant un sourcil.

"On s'est parlé il n'y a pas deux heures Potter." soupira le lutin en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Err...je ne m'en souviens pas." grimaça le sorcier en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

"Ah !" s'exclama soudainement la créature en pointant un doigt crochu dans sa direction, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage. "J'avais raison !"

"Raison ?"

"Quand tu es arrivé, je t'ai parié que tu étais sous l'influence d'un sortilège et que les protections qui entouraient le cœur auraient raison de ça." expliqua rapidement le lutin.

"Quoi ? Le cœur ? Mais de quoi tu me parle ?" s'exclama Harry en levant les bras au ciel, complétement perdu. Il devait déjà sortir d'un possible labyrinthe, si ledit labyrinthe pouvait éviter de lui envoyer des créatures énigmatiques il ne serait pas contre.

"Le cœur, l'endroit dans la grotte où personne ne va." commença le lutin avec une note respectueuse dans la voix. "Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui est gardé là-dedans, mais ça doit être quelque chose de grande valeur. En fait, je crois que personne à part toi n'est jamais rentré là-dedans."

"Et tu crois que les protections de la pièce auraient pu...quoi ? Faire sauter un sort ?" demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil, ne s'attardant pas sur le regard du lutin qui commençait à ressembler à celui de Dobby quand il le voyait.

"J'en suis persuadé. Mais tu n'étais pas d'accord." bouda la créature en recroisant les bras sur son torse. "Donc on a parié."

"Parié ?"

"Yup. Si j'avais tort, je devais t'accompagner jusque dehors. Si j'avais raison, je devais quand même te montrer le chemin, mais je n'avais pas à sortir de la grotte."

"Oh, ça va..." commença Harry avant de voir un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage de la créature. "Err...il y a autre chose hein ?"

"Yup. Si j'avais raison, tu devais aussi libérer Jeanne."

Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes, le sorcier essayant de comprendre de quoi parlait le lutin.

"Jeanne ?" demanda-t-il finalement, une étrange sensation dans le ventre.

"Le filet du Diable."

Harry grogna en entendant le résultat du pari qu'il avait effectué alors qu'il n'était pas en pleine possession de ses moyens. Un rapide regard en direction de la plante, toujours à s'acharner à détruire sa prison de pierre, lui arracha un second grognement. Il ne savait pas quel sorcier avait eu la brillante idée de placer le plant ici, juste à bonne distance pour qu'il ne puisse atteindre que la sortie de la crevasse qui menait à l'alcôve suivante, mais il le maudit plusieurs fois à voix basse.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Daphné ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui lui arrivait. Là où elle se trouvait à la bordure des protections du manoir de sa famille quelques secondes plus tôt, à se faire un sang d'encre pour un maudit Gryffondor qu'elle ne connaissait qu'à peine, elle était maintenant étalée par terre sur ledit sorcier. Le survivant était arrivé comme une balle de la forêt et l'avait attrapé pour l'emmener loin de la plante qui semblait en vouloir à sa vie. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas prévu que la jeune fille ne suive pas le mouvement.

Ce qui s'était passé.

La jeune sorcière était restée correctement plantée sur ses pieds, les yeux écarquillés sous la surprise, et n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de tomber sur Harry quand il l'avait tiré vers lui.

"Euh..." commença le garçon en rougissant jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Daphné haussa un sourcil surpris en voyant la réaction du survivant avant de sentir quelque chose faire pression sur son torse. En baissant les yeux, elle vit que le garçon avait pris la peine d'essayer de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, et qu'une de ses mains était parfaitement située sur son sein gauche.

"Désolé..." bredouilla-t-il en se relevant précipitamment après elle. Les deux étant aussi rouge de honte l'un que l'autre.

L'héritière Greengrass s'apprêtait à l'incendier sous une montagne d'insultes colorées mais fut couper par un bruit de craquement sinistre. Ils sursautèrent et dans un même mouvement se retournèrent vers la protection qui venait d'arrêter le Filet du Diable dans son élan. Plusieurs appendices étaient par terre, décrochés du corps principal, et de nombreuses tâches verdâtres coloraient le mur invisible qui la maintenait loin d'eux.

"Jeanne !" hurla une petite créature derrière la plante, gesticulant pour attirer son attention.

Daphné pencha la tête en voyant le petit lutin faire tout son possible pour que la plante s'intéresse à lui plutôt qu'à Harry, sans grand succès.

"Bon sang Gregor ! C'était pas prévu comme ça !" cria le survivant en retour, plantant son regard dans celui de la petite créature qui lui répondit une grimace d'excuse.

"Gregor ?" ne put s'empêcher de soulever Daphné.

Le survivant avait disparu une partie de la journée et il revenait comme une fleur poursuivi par une plante aux dimensions titanesques et accompagné d'un lutin d'Asie. La jeune sorcière le regardait sans comprendre, son cerveau ayant décidé d'arrêter les efforts depuis qu'elle avait appris plus tôt qu'il était sujet à plusieurs sortilèges de compulsion.

"Err...une connaissance dont je me serais volontiers passé Mademoiselle." lui répondit-il en se grattant la nuque, mal à l'aise.

"Mademoiselle ?"

"Je doute que vous soyez un homme." sourit-il en regardant distraitement sa main. "Ou alors un homme avec de drôles d'attributs."

Le regard de Daphné resta un long moment planté dans les émeraudes qui la fixait avec inquiétude. Un doute s'immisça dans son esprit quand les secondes continuèrent de passer sans qu'il ne parle à nouveau.

"Tu ne te souviens pas de moi ?" demanda-t-elle sans trop y croire.

Harry fronça les sourcils à la question, cherchant dans ses souvenirs s'il avait déjà vu la jeune fille et - "Oh je me souviens ! Vous êtes une Serpentard souvent en cours avec le groupe Malefoy et Parkinson !" s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire.

"Je..." Daphné ne savait pas quoi répondre au garçon et se contenta de le fixer, bouche bée.

"Err...je suis désolé, je ne connais pas votre nom malheureusement mademoiselle ?"

"Greengrass." répondit-elle distraitement sans le lâcher des yeux.

Harry hocha simplement la tête et lui retourna un sourire, avant d'éclater de rire. Suivant son regard, la jeune sorcière vit le lutin essayer de trainer la plante derrière lui, tirant comme un forcené sur un des appendices.

"Tu ne vas pas aller très loin à ce rythme Gregor." lança le survivant dans un éclat de rire.

"Tais-toi Potter ! Si tu n'avais pas fait s'effondrer la grotte nous n'en serions pas !" cracha le lutin entre deux grognements, l'intensité de l'effort clairement visible sur son visage.

"Hey, je n'y peux rien moi, tu voulais que je fasse quoi sans baguette ?"

"Autre chose que de frapper chaque barreau avec une de ses racines."

Harry haussa simplement les épaules à la réponse hargneuse du lutin, un mince sourire plaqué sur le visage.

"Potter !" appela Daphné pour récupérer l'attention du survivant qui semblait revivre les souvenirs de sa fuite avec un amusement difficilement caché. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé bon sang ? Tout le monde s'inquiétait !"

"Comment ça, tout le monde ?" répondit-il soudainement mal à l'aise. La jeune sorcière haussa un sourcil en le voyant jouer avec ses doigts, se demandant un instant s'il avait déjà compris que quelque chose s'était passé. Elle laissa le silence durer quelques secondes de plus, observant chacune de ses réactions.

"Mes parents." répondit-elle simplement.

"Ah oui je me souviens !" s'exclama soudainement le garçon, ses yeux s'éclairant sous la réalisation. "Ils m'avaient mentionnés leurs enfants maintenant que vous le dites, Astoria et Daphné." finit-il en se frottant le menton.

Daphné lui lança un regard perdu, il la connaissait grâce à ses parents, et de ce qu'elle se souvenait de la discussion qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère, cette discussion remontait à leur journée à Gringotts. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, ses doutes devenant de plus en plus réels.

"Tu devais nous rencontrer ?" lui demanda-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux, rendant le garçon mal à l'aise.

"Je...je crois que Monsieur Greengrass m'a dit que j'allais voir ses filles en arrivant au manoir...mais c'est flou..." marmonna le survivant, des rides apparaissant sur son front sous l'effort pour récupérer toutes les informations qu'il avait en mémoire. "C'est...étrange, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose..."

La Serpentard était plongée dans ses pensées et ne prêtait plus qu'une attention distraite aux dires du garçon face à elle. Ses soupçons étaient corrects, le survivant ne gardait aucun souvenir de son passage chez eux, ce qui signifiait qu'il était déjà sujet à un sortilège de compulsion en arrivant, et qu'un deuxième lui avait été jeté au travers du livre plus tard durant son séjour.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il ne gardait aucun souvenir de ce qu'il avait vécu, et par extension de leur début de relation plus que chaotique. Elle n'avait donc plus à s'excuser.

"Nous ferions mieux de rentrer, Gregor semble avoir récupérer l'attention de Jeanne." proposa Harry en lui indiquant le manoir d'un signe de tête, lui offrant un sourire lumineux. La jeune sorcière sentit ses pommettes la brûler doucement et détourna immédiatement son regard du garçon.

"Et je crois qu'une longue discussion serait plus qu'utile." termina-t-il, toujours avec ce sourire éclatant, et la jeune fille du se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas laisser son propre sourire fendre son visage.

Daphné jura dans un murmure, avant de le suivre.


	7. VII - Le début des problèmes

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages -sauf les miens, bien sûr- appartiennent à J.K. Rowling -notre déesse-.

* * *

 _ **NdA:** Merci beaucoup pour les commentaires, qui font toujours autant plaisir à lire et motivent à continuer :D (C'est assez marrant Quincey Forder-Denis de Plaen (nom pas trop long en plus), ça doit être un des seuls jdr dont j'ai entendu parlé mais sans plus, et un des jeux de ma bibliothèque auquel je n'ai pas encore joué).  
_

 _Concernant juste la suite de cette histoire, j'ai énormément de mal à écrire le chapitre 9 pour le moment (voilà un mois que je bloque dessus). J'espère que ce blocage sera passé d'ici sa date de parution prévue, mais je vous tiendrait au courant avec le prochain chapitre._

 _Pour le moment, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :D (avec un petit peu de retard ^^")_

* * *

 **Chapitre VII - Le début des problèmes.**

 _"La moitié d'un ami, c'est la moitié d'un traitre."_

 _-Victor Hugo-_

* * *

Harry soupira en sentant son front heurter avec force la table en bois devant lui. Peut-être avait-il mal estimé la distance, ainsi que l'utilité de son geste.

Un grognement de douleur lui échappa, seulement pour qu'un rire léger y réponde. Ouvrant légèrement un œil, il vit une jeune fille de deux ans plus jeune que lui penchée dans sa direction, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres. Ses yeux bleu semblable à ceux de son père, partiellement cachés derrière un voile de cheveux noirs, pétillaient d'amusement.

"Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de la meilleure solution pour résoudre ce problème." le sermonna doucement une voix mélodieuse, lui arrachant un sourire.

"Je ne perdais rien à essayer Madame Greengrass." répondit-il en relevant la tête, se frottant le front pour essayer de faire passer la douleur du choc.

"Eleanore." le réprimanda immédiatement la femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, je pense que les souvenirs de ton temps ici ne pourront pas revenir d'eux-mêmes." soupira Eric en reprenant part à la conversation, lançant un regard désolé en direction du garçon.

"Je n'en veux pas." répliqua Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Quoi ?"

Le survivant tourna un regard amusé en direction de la jeune fille qui venait de prendre la parole pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu dans le manoir avec elle. Il prit le temps de la détailler un peu plus, et ne put que remarquer la ressemblance frappante entre elle et Astoria. Ses yeux étaient cependant beaucoup plus clairs, et n'avaient pas la même lueur d'amusement. Ses émotions étaient barricadées derrière un masque de glace, et Harry s'était promis de voir ce qui se cachait derrière ce mur dont elle se servait.

"Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais j'étais sous l'influence d'un sortilège qui changeait mon comportement pour ... quelque chose d'autre." commença-t-il en haussant les épaules, lançant un bref regard en direction d'Eric pour vérifier qu'il avait compris. "Je ne veux pas de souvenirs d'un moment de ma vie qui ne m'appartient pas."

Un silence s'installa pendant que chaque personne réfléchissait à ces paroles, et aux implications de ceci. Le survivant haussa un sourcil amusé en voyant le regard azur de Daphné s'illuminer un instant avant de retourner à leur état habituel.

"C'est probablement la meilleure solution Harry." répondit Eleanore avec précaution.

"De toute manière, je n'ai pas le choix." lui répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Il avait bien plus qu'une semaine de manquante dans sa mémoire avec ses nombreux passages à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il pourrait survivre avec une de moins. De plus, de ce qu'il avait compris, il avait passé son temps ici dans un état catatonique. Il n'avait donc pas grand-chose à gagner.

"Tu pourrais revivre tes souvenirs dans une pensine." indiqua Astoria, sans remarquer le regard meurtrier qu'elle reçut de sa sœur.

"Une pensine ?"

"Il s'agit d'un objet magique particulier qui permet de déposer des souvenirs pour les revivre." expliqua Eleanore. "Comme l'a indiqué Astoria, tu pourrais revivre une partie de cette semaine manquante au travers de nos souvenirs."

Harry pencha la tête en réfléchissant à ceci. Il avait pensé que les souvenirs de cette période étaient définitivement perdus, mais cette méthode pouvait lui permettre de voir comment il avait agi. Mais les souvenirs seraient limités à ce que les personnes présentes dans la salle avaient pu vivre, et il ne pensait pas pouvoir tirer un quelconque élément utile de ceci.

Il lança un rapide regard en direction de Daphné et remarque que celle-ci semblait avoir drastiquement pâli depuis l'annonce de sa sœur et de sa mère, et son visage était planté en direction du sol.

Il sentit une main se refermer sur sa poitrine en voyant la jeune Serpentard dans un tel état.

"Non merci." répondit-il à Eleanore, envoyant un sourire brillant à Daphné quand elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard. "Comme je l'ai dit, ces moments de ma vie ne m'appartiennent pas. Je n'aurais rien à gagner à faire ceci."

"Merci." murmura la Serpentard, baissant son visage en feu pour ne pas lui faire face.

Harry sourit en voyant la réaction étonnement humaine de la jeune fille. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand-chose la concernant, si ce n'était le fait qu'elle était la Reine des Glaces de sa maison et qu'elle faisait partie de la périphérie du groupe de Malefoy. Il n'était pas particulièrement attiré par l'idée de côtoyer un membre de la maison des serpents pendant plus d'une minute, mais si la fille Greengrass continuait d'être aussi ouverte lorsqu'il était présent, il pouvait surement faire des efforts.

Restait le problème de ses amis. Il n'était pas certain de la manière dont Hermione prendrait tout ceci, la tournure des événements dernièrement étant assez dramatique, en revanche il savait comment Ron le prendrait. Mal. Surtout depuis l'incident de Gringotts dont, malheureusement, il se rappelait et devait avouer qu'il était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

"Harry." l'interpella Eric pour récupérer son attention, toute la famille ayant remarqué son regard embrumé perdu dans les décorations de la pièce. "La question peut te sembler étrange, mais je souhaiterais savoir si tu avais une idée du responsable de ceci ?"

"Des sortilèges de compulsion ?"

"Je ne sais pas pour ceux que tu avais, peut-être, avant d'arriver ici. Le simple fait qu'ils aient échappé à notre vigilance indique qu'ils étaient soit très particuliers, soit inexistant." lui expliqua l'homme, encore indécis sur cette situation. "Je pensais plutôt à celui dont nous avons retrouvé des traces sur la feuille que tu as laissé."

"Err...Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi..." commença le garçon avant d'être brusquement coupé par Daphné.

"Pourquoi avoir laissé la feuille ?"

"Err...Quoi ?"

"La feuille, pourquoi l'avoir laissé derrière toi ?" demanda-t-elle en l'examinant attentivement.

"Je ne sais pas, comme je l'ai dit je n'ai aucun souvenir de cette période. J'ai des bribes d'informations qui apparaissent, mais c'est comme si elles étaient derrière un nuage de fumée..."

"Tu peux essayer de deviner pourquoi tu aurais fait ça ?" continua Daphné, son acharnement à trouver une réponse interpelant le garçon. Il étudia la Serpentard un instant, ne décelant rien de plus que la curiosité et de la culpabilité dans son regard. Cette dernière émotion assombrissait ses yeux azur, sans qu'il ne connaisse la raison, et sans qu'il ne veuille la connaitre.

"Je suis un Gryffondor pure souche." s'amusa Harry, se souvenant de son héritage récemment découvert. "Je suis plus du style à rentrer dans la gueule d'un dragon pour comprendre comment il fait pour cracher du feu que d'aller chercher un livre dans la bibliothèque. Tu sous-entends des intentions qui, je pense, dépassent de loin ce que j'aurais pu faire, d'autant plus sous l'influence d'un sortilège."

Daphné ne répondit pas et se contenta de continuer d'observer le garçon du coin de l'œil, arrachant un sourire amusé à celui-ci.

"Et donc, je dois faire quoi maintenant ?" demanda Harry, retournant son attention vers les trois autres personnes ?

"Manger ton gâteau !" s'exclama immédiatement Astoria avec un immense sourire, sa personnalité froide et distante définitivement oubliée maintenant que même sa sœur semblait accepter la présence du garçon.

"Mon gâteau ?" répéta bêtement le survivant, fronçant les sourcils.

"Bien sûr, ton gâteau d'anniversaire." répliqua la jeune fille comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus logique du monde, lui lançant un regard qui se voulait menaçant, le défiant d'oser dire quelque chose.

"Mon anniversaire..." murmura Harry, ignorant le regard étonné des quatre sorciers face à lui. Il n'avait pas fait le lien entre le temps qui s'était passé depuis son rendez-vous à Gringotts et le jour qu'il était, mais même s'il avait fait le lien il n'aurait jamais cru que cette famille qu'il ne connaissait même pas penserait à lui aujourd'hui, et encore moins qu'ils feraient quelque chose.

"Tu ne pensais pas que nous allions oublier ton anniversaire Harry." le sermonna gentiment Eleanore en se levant pour l'enfermer dans une douce étreinte.

Le survivant se tendit en sentant le corps chaud de la femme contre le sien, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Ses pensées s'enflammèrent, les souvenirs de ses années chez les Durlsey revenant en force, et son souffle devint erratique. Il ferma les yeux, forçant ses paupières l'une contre l'autre jusqu'à voir des explosions de lumière, essayant de récupérer un contrôle sur sa respiration. Mais l'hyperventilation commençait à lui faire tourner la tête, augmentant l'effet de ses peurs et de ses souvenirs de sa vie chez son oncle.

Alors que la crise de panique arrivait, il sentit Eleanore se décoller brusquement de lui et l'instant d'après un liquide épais et glacé coulait dans sa gorge. Il n'avait pas entendu Eric appeler leur elfe de maison et lui demander un calmant, et il n'avait pas non plus sentit le verre de la fiole de potion contre sa bouche. Mais l'effet fut immédiat, il sentit ses muscles se décrisper en quelques secondes, son souffle redevenant lentement plus profond et plus régulier.

Il aurait pu s'endormir sur l'instant, si quatre regards similairement bleus n'étaient pas fixés avec inquiétude sur lui.

"Err...désolé ?" tenta Harry dans une grimace. Il avait déjà parlé d'une partie de sa vie avec les deux adultes, et il ne comptait pas recommencer de sitôt.

"Les contacts physiques te font tous cet effet ?" demanda Eric en fronçant les sourcils, lançant un rapide regard à ses deux filles. Celles-ci semblèrent comprendre le message car elles ne dirent rien, bien que le survivant puisse voir dans leurs yeux qu'elles mourraient d'envie de comprendre ce qu'il venait d'arriver.

"Je...Je ne sais pas vraiment. Hermione et Madame Weasley m'ont souvent embrassé, mais c'était toujours assez inconfortable. Là c'était...différent." essaya d'expliquer le garçon, sentant ses joues s'enflammer sur sa dernière phrase.

Eleanore et son mari échangèrent un regard triste, teinté de colère à la mention de la mère Weasley. Ils n'avaient rien contre elle, mais de savoir que le jeune sorcier face à eux n'était pas habitué à être embrassé avec un peu de tendresse les poussait à revoir leur jugement.

"Ce n'est pas grave Harry." lui sourit la splendide femme en posant une main réconfortant sur son épaule.

Le garçon se risqua à rencontrer les perles azurées de l'ancienne Serpentard et se détendit en n'y voyant que de l'inquiétude, ainsi qu'une autre émotion qu'il avait du mal à cerner et qui faisait briller ses yeux de mille feux. Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en hochant la tête dans sa direction. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette femme semblait réellement concernée par ce qui lui arrivait et ce qu'il ressentait.

Il réfléchissait à tout ceci, et au fait qu'il se sentait pour la première fois de sa vie vraiment à l'aise quelque part, et apprécié, quand une petite voix brisa le silence.

"Et pour le gâteau ?"

Le survivant éclata de rire à la remarque d'Astoria, son ton innocent lui rappelant qu'au-delà de la Serpentard issu d'une famille de sang-pur il s'agissait surtout d'une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années. Il lui renvoya un sourire éclatant, éloignant pour le moment ses autres amis de son esprit. Il avait des personnes agréables avec qui passer un bon moment.

"Pourquoi ne pas montrer la voie ?" lui répondit Harry, ignorant Daphné qui leva les yeux au ciel devant le cinéma de sa sœur, manquant dans le même temps le doux sourire qu'elle lui envoya.

Elle lui répondit par un cri de joie peu digne d'une demoiselle et lui attrapa la main avant de le trainer de force vers une autre pièce. Le garçon se laissa faire de bon coeur et la suivit jusque dans la salle à manger, où l'attendait un gâteau beaucoup plus conséquent que ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu ou espéré avoir.

"Je suis extrêmement touché de voir que vous vous êtes rappelé ma maison d'appartenance." commenta Harry dans un sourire en voyant la couleur verte du sucre recouvrant la pâtisserie, tâchant de cacher sa gêne comme il pouvait. S'il en jugeait par les sourires des quatre Greengrass, il pouvait dire que ses efforts étaient totalement vains.

"On s'est dit que tu n'étais peut-être pas un véritable Gryffondor." rétorqua Daphné avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

"Hum, tout à fait. Après tout partir dans une forêt, se perdre dans un labyrinthe magique et discuter avec un monstre, avant de se faire traquer par une maudite plante –encore-, c'est un comportement parfaitement honteux pour quelqu'un dans cette maison." répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Un monstre ?" souleva Astoria. Il grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il avait réussi à toujours éluder ce sujet depuis qu'il était revenu.

"Uh...Gâteau ?" tenta-t-il en désignant la table avec un sourire innocent.

"Un monstre ?" s'obstina la jeune fille, arrachant un grognement irrité au survivant.

"Une créature magique comme on en fait des centaines juste pour mes beaux yeux." balaya le garçon d'un mouvement de main. "Je me demande si ce n'est pas pour que je puisse avoir des discussions des plus intéressantes avec Hagrid d'ailleurs."

"Le garde-chasse ?" marmonna Daphné presque automatiquement, se reprenant –un peu honteuse- sous le regard qu'elle reçut de ses parents et du survivant. "Quelle créature magique ?"

"Aucune idée." répondit-il un rien trop rapidement, s'attirant un regard moqueur de la Serpentard. "Tu sais, sortilège de compulsion, plus le fait que j'étais terrifié."

"Tu espères vraiment que je vais croire ça ?" lui demanda la sorcière en lui lançant un regard incrédule.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

"J'ai entendu les histoires sur tes péripéties à Poudlard. Comme tout le monde." ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard surpris.

"Oh...Ça doit être très intéressant à entendre." s'amusa-t-il en s'asseyant à table, indiquant la chaise face à lui à la jeune Greengrass alors que le reste de la famille s'installait.

Daphné haussa un sourcil irrité en voyant que le garçon faisait tout son possible pour ne pas répondre à ses questions. Décidant de jouer plus finement à ce jeu, elle fit le tour de la table et s'assit sur la chaise à côté de lui, leurs coudes se frôlant.

"Très. Tu as eu une scolarité très mouvementé selon les rumeurs." commença-t-elle en regardant sa mère servir une part de gâteau à tout le monde. "Même si je doute que tu ais affronté un dragon en lui jetant des mandragores avant de l'achever en l'étouffant avec le Choixpeau." finit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

Harry, qui avait eu la prétention de croire qu'il allait mener cette conversation maintenant qu'elle concernait ses aventures, manqua de s'étouffer avec le morceau de gâteau qu'il était en train d'avaler.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?" le devança Astoria.

"Quelque chose que des élèves de première année de Poufsouffle ont commencés à raconter l'année dernière. Tout le monde savait que Potter trempait dans une histoire étrange, mais personne ne savait quoi." expliqua Daphné avec un sourire amusé.

"Pourquoi un dragon ? Et pourquoi, par tous les dieux, le tuer avec le Choixpeau ?" demanda Harry une fois qu'il eut récupéré la parole, retenant de son mieux son rire. Dumbledore lui avait dit que les rumeurs allaient bon train dans l'école, surtout quand les élèves ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait, mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce genre d'histoire sur lui circulait.

"Oh c'est une histoire parmi tant d'autres." balaya la jeune sorcière d'un mouvement de main, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres en se rappelant des autres rumeurs ayant circulé sur le survivant. "Ma préférée reste une de celle que des Serdaigles ont répandu en deuxième année."

"Ah oui ?" demanda le garçon, cette fois-ci beaucoup plus intéressé. Avec les événements de la chambre des secrets il se demandait quelle vision les autres avaient gardé de lui, autre que celle de l'Héritier, tueur de moldu en puissance et nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres en devenir.

"Une histoire tout aussi intéressante." s'amusa la Serpentard en finissant sa part de gâteau. "Le preux Gryffondor Potter serait descendu dans la Chambre des Secrets créée par Salazar lui-même, et y aurait combattu un basilic -qui aurait été le monstre qui pétrifiait tout le monde- millénaire. Après un long combat il aurait fini par le pourfendre, et ainsi sauver la vie de l'élève qui avait été emmené dans la chambre par l'Héritier."

Harry croisa son regard, et remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'amusement ou de moquerie. Daphné le détaillait avec attention en attendant sa réponse.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment cru à toutes les histoires sur la scolarité du survivant, et certaines à raison, mais celle du basilic la dérangeait de plus en plus. Déjà, elle était terriblement plus réaliste que toutes les autres. Tout le monde avait su que Ginevra Weasley avait disparu ce fameux jour, et quelques élèves -dont elle faisait partie- avait vu le survivant être accompagné par Dumbledore en direction de son bureau plus tard dans la soirée. Le fait qu'il était couvert de poussière, de crasse et de sang ne faisait qu'ajouter aux preuves qu'il avait été pris dans quelque chose de mortellement dangereux.

Ajouté à cela qu'il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde à affronter un basilic, comme il le lui avait prouvé dans la bibliothèque du manoir, tendait à rendre cette histoire bien trop probable au gout de Daphné.

"Err...sacrée histoire hein." répondit le survivant, mal à l'aise sous le regard bleu perçant de la jeune fille.

"En effet, surtout quand on sait que tu es revenu d'on ne sait où ce soir-là, avec Weasley sixième et septième du nom et Lockhart, dans un état pitoyable." accusa la Serpentard, peu décidée à lâcher l'affaire.

"Err..." le garçon ne savait pas quoi répondre, il n'avait pas pensé que d'autres personnes avaient pu les voir revenir de la Chambre. Après tout l'heure du couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps au moment, et les directeurs de maison avaient clairement indiqués qu'ils ne voulaient voir personne dehors après cette limite horaire.

"Attends !" le coupa Astoria dans ses réflexions, le regardant avec des yeux gros comme des soucoupes. "Tu veux dire que c'est vrai ces histoires ?"

"Je n'ai jamais tué de dragon !" se défendit immédiatement Harry en levant les mains en l'air.

"Tu ne nie pas avoir combattu un basilic." nota simplement Daphné avec un sourire vainqueur, arrachant un grognement au garçon.

"Maudits Serpentard." murmura-t-il en frappant son front contre la table, grimaçant en sentant la douleur revenir dans l'avant de son crâne. Il devait vraiment commencer à songer à perdre cette habitude.

"Oh mon dieu." souffla Astoria en le regardant comme s'il s'agissait d'un dieu vivant. "Et pour ta première année, c'est vrai que tu as affronté un professeur qui était en fait un vampire et que tu l'as bannis de Poudlard ?"

Harry ne put retenir le fou rire qui s'empara de lui en imaginant Quirrell, le teint encore plus pâle qu'en temps normal, transformé en vampire avec Voldemort parasitant toujours l'arrière de son crâne. Si l'on prenait en compte que les créatures de la nuit étaient la pire peur du professeur, cela rendait cette histoire encore plus drôle.

"Je doute que Quirrell ai été un jour un vampire, en fait je suis presque persuadé qu'il avait constamment une gousse d'ail caché quelque part sur lui." répondit le garçon dans un sourire, une fois son rire calmé. "Le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal de ma première année." précisa-t-il en voyant le regard perdu de la fille, se rappelant leur différence d'âge.

"Oh, donc tu l'as bien affronté lui aussi ?" releva Daphné, s'amusant grandement des omissions du survivant qui en disaient plus qu'il n'aurait aimé. Un nouveau grognement indiqua à la jeune Serpentard qu'elle avait vu juste, et elle lui renvoya un sourire chaleureux, bien que légèrement amusé.

Le jeune Potter resta un instant sans réagir, s'attardant sur le visage de la jeune fille face à lui. Son sourire n'était pas forcé, ne cachait aucune autre émotion, et brisait à merveille son masque de Reine des Glaces. C'était un sourire authentique, et il se surprit à la trouver beaucoup plus attirante ainsi.

Rougissant à cette pensée, involontairement, il secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur la discussion.

"Err...Oui, disons qu'il y avait certaines circonstances...particulière."

"Et tu l'as bannis de Poudlard ?" Harry observa la sorcière de son âge un instant, hésitant à lui faire confiance.

"Non..." soupira-t-il en se massant les yeux, les souvenirs de ce jour revenant en force et la culpabilité de son geste avec. "Il est...je l'ai tué..." murmura-t-il dans un souffle, presque inaudible. Cependant la déclaration n'échappa à personne.

Les deux parents le couvèrent d'un regard triste, ayant déjà entendu une partie des événements de sa jeunesse, tandis que les deux filles le regardaient comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

"Cela étant, j'avais des circonstances atténuantes." s'exclama soudainement Harry en relevant les yeux, l'ombre d'un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. "En fait, lui aussi quand j'y pense."

"Que...Quoi ?"

"Je pense qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sain d'esprit, il avait comme un petit problème de double personnalité." expliqua le garçon en retenant un rire.

"Comment peux-tu rire de ça ?" s'exclama Astoria. Harry la fixa avec surprise un instant, il s'était attendu à ce que sa parole soit remise en cause, comme tout le monde le faisait constamment. Mais la jeune sorcière avait accepté ce qu'il avait dit sans le contredire. Une nouveauté qui ne lui déplaisait pas.

"Avant, les personnes voulant me tuer étaient assez limitées. Il n'y avait que Tom, et accessoirement ses mangemorts mais je pense qu'ils ne faisaient que suivre les ordres donc je ne peux pas considérer que l'un d'eux en veuille personnellement à ma vie. Mais avec le temps ce club d'abord très select a commencé à accueillir de plus en plus de monde, Quirrell, Malefoy senior, Malefoy junior, une version jeune de notre cher Tom, des détraqueurs, et je suis sûr que j'en oublie encore." expliqua le survivant à la jeune fille. "Au départ c'est surprenant, de se dire qu'à onze ans on a déjà quelques ennemis mortels. Mais on finit par s'y faire."

"Tom ?" demanda Daphné, décidant de ne pas relever le fait qu'il avait un mangemort notoire qui lui en voulait pour une quelconque raison, et décidant de faire beaucoup plus attentions à ce que pourrait dire son collègue Serpentard blond à l'avenir.

"Hein ? Ah oui, Voldemort si tu préfères." répondit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel en les voyant frissonner. "Pourquoi tout le monde fait ça bon sang ?"

"Il faut que tu saches qu'à la fin de la guerre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait mis un tabou sur son nom. Toute personne le prononçant à voix haute attirait immédiatement un groupe de mangemort. Il n'a suffi que d'une dizaine d'attaque pour que le nom soit synonyme de terreur." lui expliqua Eric avec sérieux. "Encore aujourd'hui le tabou n'est pas levé, et personne n'est certain des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir."

"Je dis son nom depuis ma première année, et je n'ai jamais eu de mangemort après moi." répliqua Harry en haussant les épaules. "Bon j'ai eu Voldemort deux fois en face de moi, plus ou moins en face pour notre première rencontre, mais lui c'est différent il a des problèmes avec son père donc je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir."

"Et parce qu'il a des problèmes avec son père ça l'excuse de ce qu'il a fait ?"

"Non du tout, mais ça explique ses problèmes. Et puis je suis presque sûr qu'il a dû être créé dans des circonstances obscures, incluant un coït dans une position étrange, une potion ou deux, un serpent, deux ananas et une toupie." expliqua le survivant, réfléchissant aux conditions qui pourraient avoir amené le monde à engendrer une créature aussi étrange que le Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Je suis certain qu'une bonne thérapie ne lui aurait pas fait de mal. C'est malsain une telle fixation sur un adolescent. Je sais que je suis une célébrité, mais tout de même."

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Harry aimait beaucoup le Chemin de Traverse.

Il n'avait jamais été un grand adepte des sorties dans les rues marchandes, principalement parce qu'il devait dès lors porter tous les achats de son oncle, sa tante et surtout son cousin. Chaque sortie shopping était donc synonyme d'effort physique et surtout psychologique pour lui. Il devait supporter la présence constante de la totalité de la famille, ce qu'il avait la chance d'éviter chez eux en faisant les tâches quotidienne que Vernon et Petunia lui donnaient, mais en plus il devait subir la différence de traitement entre lui et son cousin sans pouvoir rien faire. Et la moindre erreur ou remarque entrainait une punition une fois de retour à la maison.

Il avait donc longtemps eu du mal avec ce genre de sortie.

Jusqu'au jour où un demi-géant avait défoncé une porte à deux mètres de lui, entrant par effraction chez la famille Dursley, avant de le kidnapper. Officiellement il pouvait facilement faire valoir cette version. Et ce jour-là, où il avait découvert le monde magique, il avait aussi appris qu'il adorait faire les boutiques. Malheureusement il n'avait jamais pu mettre cette passion en pratique, la famille Weasley n'étant pas réellement l'image de la richesse il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sauter de magasin en magasin en achetant ce qui lui plaisait sans se sentir coupable envers son ami et sa famille.

Ainsi, quand la famille Greengrass -les parents- lui avait proposé une sortie sur le Chemin de Traverse pour son anniversaire, puisqu'ils n'avaient prévu aucun cadeau, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Ça, et le fait que cette demande permettait de couper la discussion gênante qui s'installait sur ses péripéties à Poudlard.

Mais il se trouvait maintenant face à un nouveau problème. Eleanore avait laissé aux enfants une heure pour se préparer avant de sortir, ils allaient passer la soirée à faire les boutiques avant leur fermeture, et Eric les emmenait au restaurant du côté moldu de Londres ensuite. Une attention qui touchait énormément le survivant, mais qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait rien à se mettre qui corresponde à la situation. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était les vieux habits trop larges et rapiécés de son cousin, et la cape que son parrain lui avait donné pour leur rendez-vous à Gringotts.

"Des difficultés avec tes vêtements ?" demanda une voix amusée.

Harry sursauta et se retourna en direction de la porte, où se tenait Daphné. Il resta bouche bée devant la figure qui s'offrait à lui. La jeune sorcière avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué, laissant quelques mèches retomber sur les côtés de son visage. Un maquillage léger mettait en valeur son regard bleu et une touche légère de rouge à lèvre attirait le regard vers ses lèvres fines. Pour l'occasion, elle avait revêtu une robe bustier verte striée d'argent sur les côtés, mettant en valeur sa silhouette fine et ses formes qui commençaient à se dessiner.

Le garçon l'avait trouvé magnifique dans la tenue qu'elle avait portée quand il l'avait vu plus tôt dans l'après-midi, après sa rencontre avec la Tarasque, mais il devait avouer qu'elle était parfaitement sublime maintenant. Ses pensées semblaient s'échapper de sa tête, où son expression toujours mi-choquée mi-rêveuse fournissait toutes les informations nécessaire, car la Serpentard renifla avec amusement en entrant dans la pièce.

"Err...Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment une garde-robe à toute épreuve." répondit-il en reprenant un peu de contenance, se grattant l'arrière de la nuque mal à l'aise. "Vous êtes magnifique mademoiselle Greengrass." avoua-t-il en rougissant, détournant le regard.

Daphné, qui ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un tel compliment de la part du Gryffondor, rougit aussitôt et balbutia un remerciement. Un silence lourd s'installa, les deux sorciers évitant avec le soin le regard de l'autre, leurs joues partageant une même teinte carmin.

La Serpentard soupira avant de dégager un cadeau emballé de derrière son dos. "Je...J'avais prévu quelque chose pour toi aujourd'hui Potter, mais ne te fais pas d'idées !" se rattrapa-t-elle rapidement en voyant le regard surpris du survivant. "C'était pour...enfin quand tu étais sous l'influence du sortilège tu...je..."

Harry sourit en voyant la jeune fille s'emmêler dans ses explications. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus l'habitude que lui de ce genre de situation s'il en jugeait par la rougeur qui s'étendait maintenant sur ses pommettes. Mais il la trouvait encore plus élégante lorsqu'elle laissait tomber son masque froid et dénué de sentiment, il appréciait la vue de la jeune fille derrière celui-ci.

"Merci." dit-il pour la couper dans ses justifications. Il attrapa le présent qu'elle lui tendait et, sans savoir pourquoi, il se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. A l'instant où ses lèvres effleurèrent la peau particulièrement douce de Daphné, Harry écarquilla les yeux et se recula. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de faire une chose pareille.

Il déchira fébrilement le papier cadeau, gardant son regard aussi loin possible du visage de la jeune fille, ne voulant absolument pas voir la réaction que son geste audacieux et stupide avait provoqué. Il se concentra plutôt sur les trois toiles qu'il avait posées sur son lit.

La peinture n'était pas un loisir qui l'intéressait outre mesure, et l'art en général lui échappait. Mais il savait apprécier une belle toile. Et ce qu'il avait devant lui était indéniablement beau. La première peinture représentait Poudlard, de nuit, uniquement éclairée par la lune et les étoiles, les lumières du château se reflétant sur le lac noir. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette vision, c'était celle qu'avaient partagée tous les premières années en arrivant pour la première fois au château. La seconde peinture était celle d'un hippogriffe à la robe grise parsemée de taches noires, dressé sur ses pattes arrière, ailes complétement ouvertes, au milieu d'une petite prairie. Le garçon sourit en se remémorant le souvenir de Buck et de sa confrontation avec Malefoy.

La dernière toile le surpris, et il prit de longue minutes pour l'observer en détail. Il s'agissait d'un portrait, et n'avait maintenant plus aucun doute sur le fait qu'il s'agissait plus spécifiquement d'un autoportrait. Daphné se tenait assise, droite, sur un petit tabouret tout simple au milieu d'une pièce remplie de toiles, de pinceaux, de pots et de tubes de diverses couleurs. Un véritable atelier. La jeune fille portait des vêtements simples, recouverts par un tablier couvert de tâches de peintures. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en arrière dans une queue de cheval simple, et elle semblait le fixer avec un mince sourire. Elle était tout ce que n'importe qui n'imaginerait jamais après avoir rencontré la jeune fille. Sur cette peinture, elle était Daphné, une jeune sorcière qui aimait la peinture. Elle n'était pas l'héritière Greengrass, la Serpentard, ni même la Reine des Glaces.

Elle était juste Daphné. Et elle était magnifique.

"Splendide..." murmura Harry en tenant le portrait devant lui.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Daphné avait hésité un long moment avant de venir dans la chambre de Potter pour lui donner, malgré tout, le cadeau qu'elle avait prévu pour lui. Il n'avait plus rien à lui pardonner, puisqu'il n'en avait pas souvenir, mais il avait choisi qu'il en soit ainsi. Elle lui en était terriblement reconnaissante, même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais à voix haute même sous la torture. Et elle devait aussi admettre qu'il l'intriguait, et que ce présent permettrait de les mettre sur une bonne voie pour une relation plus cordiale.

Mais elle n'avait absolument pas prévu ce qui venait de se passer. Sur sa joue brûlante, la trace des lèvres du garçon provoquait un léger chatouillement. Elle fut tellement surprise par le geste qu'elle ne répondit pas, et resta planté sur place bouche bée.

La Serpentard se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et remercia tous les dieux que le survivant ait détourné les yeux, et qu'il soit ainsi incapable de voir la gêne qu'il avait provoqué. Elle détestait se sentir vulnérable, surtout lorsque ce sentiment était provoqué par quelqu'un d'autre, mais cette fois-ci elle trouvait la situation étrangement agréable. Une sensation de chaleur se répandait dans son torse, un sourire doux plaqué sur le visage.

Quand elle vit que le garçon avait ouvert son cadeau et fixait les trois toiles avec émerveillement, sa gêne revint en force. Daphné savait qu'elle était douée pour la peinture, même si elle n'avait jamais eu de retour extérieur. Il s'agissait d'une passion qu'elle pratiquait tous les jours, et elle était une fervente adoratrice de cet art, dévorant des yeux toutes les peintures moldus comme magiques qu'elle trouvait. Cependant, elle avait toujours gardé ça pour elle, et elle allait maintenant avoir son premier retour sur ses peintures. Le fait qu'il s'agisse du garçon qui venait de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, et qui provoquait chez elle une multitude de sentiments dont elle se serait volontiers passée, n'aidait en rien.

La jeune sorcière attendit nerveusement une quelconque réaction du survivant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant de la pièce pour s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre pour le restant de ses jours.

"Splendide..." l'entendit-elle murmurer. Elle sentit la chaleur dans son torse se répandre tout son corps, et c'est un véritable brasier qui vivait à la place de son cœur. Le survivant fixait, bouche bée, un portrait qu'elle avait fait d'elle quelques semaines auparavant en revenant de Poudlard. Elle était assez fière de son travail, mais elle avait longuement hésité avant de l'inclure dans le présent.

La jeune sorcière n'appréciait pas particulièrement son surnom de Reine des Glaces, mais elle avait pris le rôle à cœur avec le temps, à défaut de pouvoir faire autrement. Avec ce tableau, elle laissait définitivement ce rôle derrière elle dans sa relation avec le garçon. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de prendre cette décision, surtout qu'elle ne connaissait pas le survivant en dehors des histoires que les autres racontaient sur lui.

"C'est magnifique." la complimenta Harry en lui envoyant un sourire brillant, à faire pâlir de jalousie le soleil. Il était encore un peu embarrassé de la situation, et la Serpentard le trouva assez mignon. A peine la pensée eut-elle effleurée son esprit qu'elle la chassa avec force, sentant ses joue s'embraser. A nouveau. "Merci beaucoup, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert."

"Ce n'est rien Potter." réussit-elle à répondre, avec une moue gênée. Elle se maudit d'être ainsi en face d'un garçon, et elle maudit ledit garçon de réussir à la rendre aussi nerveuse et insécure pour un simple cadeau d'anniversaire. Elle était Daphné Greengrass, héritière d'une ancienne famille sorcière. Pas une adolescente rougissante.

Un petit rire lui répondit, et elle observa Harry déposer les tableaux sur un bureau en face de son lit, les uns à côtés des autres contre le mur. "Ils sont vraiment très beaux, je ne savais pas que les sorciers étaient adeptes de la peinture moldu. En fait maintenant que j'y pense, je crois que je n'en ai jamais vu une seule à Poudlard."

"Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je parle." murmura Daphné, lui lançant un regard menaçant pour qu'il comprenne qu'il ferait mieux d'en faire de même s'il voulait vivre longtemps et avoir une descendance. "Mais pour ce que tu disais, en effet les sorciers ne sont pas très friands des arts moldu en général."

"C'est dommage, se priver de faire de pareilles œuvres d'arts." soupira le garçon en fixant les trois peintures.

"Merci." répondit la fille en rougissant au compliment.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux alors qu'ils détaillaient les peintures, leurs regards s'arrêtant plus souvent sur le portrait que sur les autres.

"Tu ferais mieux de te préparer Potter." nota Daphné en brisant le silence, désignant ses vêtements pleins de terres, de poussière et de sang. "Je ne sors pas en ta compagnie tant que tu ressembles à un sorcier qui aurait fait la moitié des guerres de l'histoire à lui tout seul."

"Oh tais-toi Greengrass." soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Elle devait admettre que le survivant l'intriguait de plus en plus, et qu'elle appréciait grandement le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. Il n'était peut-être pas une cause aussi perdu que le pensaient les autres vert et argents. "C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de me dire que je vais être accompagné par des Serpentards."

"Silence Potter, c'est un honneur pour un maudit Gryffondor comme toi d'avoir une telle compagnie." rétorqua la jeune sorcière en levant le nez au ciel.

"Un honneur ? De sortir avec un serpent comme toi ? Le monde entier va croire que je deviens un mage noir." s'amusa-t-il, provoquant une grimace chez son interlocutrice. "Encore une fois."

"Tu trouveras toujours un moyen pour faire parler de toi Potter."

"Il parait que je ne fais que chercher l'attention, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce que tu partages ça avec Malefoy." cracha Harry. Daphné haussa un sourcil surpris à la réaction du survivant, mais se rappela qu'elle faisait officiellement partie du groupe du blond, et qu'il était facile pour lui de croire qu'elle partageait ses idées. Elle ne pouvait pas permettre au maudit Serpentard de tout faire rater maintenant.

"Il dit beaucoup de choses. En fait je pense que la seule chose qu'il ait jamais appris à faire c'est d'utiliser son père comme bouclier." fit-elle mine de réfléchir, sentant ses épaules se détendre en entendant le rire du dernier Potter résonner dans la pièce. "Je regretterais presque que l'hippogriffe n'ait pas mieux fait son travail."

"Oh je suis sûr que Buck a fait ça bien, il doit avoir une belle cicatrice sur le bras." sourit Harry en se souvenant de cette scène, illustrée magnifiquement face à lui sur une des toiles.

"Une petite, toute fine. Et il l'a montre dès qu'il en a l'occasion, expliquant à qui veut l'entendre, et même aux autres, comment il a survécu à une confrontation avec un hippogriffe en colère." soupira Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel. Tracey et elle avaient espérées ne plus entendre cette histoire, surtout du point de vue de Drago, une fois leur troisième année arrivée. Elles n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Le survivant éclata de rire en entendant la torture par laquelle tous les camarades du blond devaient passer. "Et dire qu'ils veulent que ça soit ça l'élite du monde sorcier."

"Je ne m'avancerais pas sur ce sujet, mais si Malefoy devait être une des figures importantes de cette élite, je pense que le monde irait à sa perte." répondit Daphné avec un sourire. Un reniflement amusé lui répondit et elle se félicita d'avoir réussi à éviter le sujet des familles de sang-pur. Elle n'était pas de l'avis du Seigneur des Ténèbres évidemment, mais elle devait admettre qu'elle n'était pas vraiment pour l'acceptation des nés-moldu dans leur société. En tous cas, pas tant que ceux-ci fournissaient si peu d'efforts pour comprendre leur société et leurs mœurs.

"Bon." commença Harry, posant les mains sur ses hanches en se tournant vers elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres qui la firent frissonner. Elle retint difficilement un sourire en sentant la sensation descendre le long de sa colonne. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait avoir cet effet sur elle, mais elle était déterminée à le découvrir. "Si vous voulez rester, il va falloir me payer mademoiselle."

Daphné pencha la tête sur le côté, cherchant à comprendre la signification des paroles du garçon, quand elle le vit saisir son haut à moitié déchiré pour l'enlever. Ses joues s'embrasèrent presque instantanément et elle sortit de la chambre avant qu'elle ne se ridiculise encore plus. Elle entrait dans l'adolescence et, comme toute héritière d'une noble famille, elle n'avait jamais vu beaucoup de peau nue chez les membres de l'autre sexe. Et elle ne voulait absolument pas découvrir quel effet cette vision pourrait avoir.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Harry lâcha un soupir désespéré, alors que la vue de ce qui bloquait son chemin lui arracha un gémissement plaintif. Le bruit final qui résultat de ce mélange ressemblait à quelque chose qu'aurait pu produire le croisement d'une citrouille et d'un âne si on lui marchait dessus.

"Quelle élégance Potter." marmonna Daphné, qui se trouvait derrière lui collée à une vitrine à observer la nouvelle collection de robes automne-hivers de sa couturière favorite.

Malheureusement pour eux, mais principalement pour lui, son gémissement avait attiré l'attention d'un deuxième sorcier.

"Harry !" s'exclama Ron en l'apercevant, courant dans sa direction immédiatement entrainant avec lui totalité de sa famille. Le survivant n'eut pas le temps de décider s'il tentait de s'enfuir en courant qu'il était enfermé dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os.

Alors qu'il tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle pour supplier la matriarche Weasley de le laisser vivre, il ne put s'empêcher de comparer cette embrassade avec celle qu'il avait reçu de la mère de Daphné. Il n'était pas un grand adorateur de câlins, mais il devait reconnaitre qu'être dans les bras d'Eleanore avait quelque de chose de rassurant, d'apaisant. Là, il avait plutôt l'impression d'avoir été pris entre le Poudlard Express et une grosse montagne bien dure.

"Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On t'as cherché partout depuis que tu as disparu de Gringotts !"

Le survivant se tourna vers l'origine de la voix une fois qu'il se fut extirpé des bras de la mère des roux, et retint une grimace en voyant Ginny s'approcher pour l'embrasser aussi. Il n'était pas proche d'elle, et la voyait plus comme la sœur de Ron qu'autre chose. Et de ce fait, il espérait bien avoir les mêmes relations avec elle qu'il avait avec Charlie, Bill ou Percy. Aucune.

"Pourquoi m'avoir cherché ?" demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil, en la repoussant doucement après une seconde. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais la proximité de la jeune fille le rendait terriblement mal à l'aise.

"Tu avais disparu Harry !" s'acharna Ginny.

"Non, pas vraiment, j'étais simplement de retour chez moi." commenta Harry, notant du coin de l'œil un sourire amusé de Daphné. La famille Weasley ne l'avait pas encore vue, et elle ne semblait pas très pressée d'être le centre d'attention. Il pouvait facilement le comprendre, la famille de roux n'était pas connue pour son ouverture d'esprit envers les Serpentards, et là où il avait réussi à faire un effort -même s'il n'avait eu que peu de choix au final- il savait que Ron n'y arriverait pas. Il ne savait même pas si le rouquin serait capable d'essayer.

"Dumbledore nous a dit que tu n'étais pas chez les Dursley." intervint Molly pour la première fois. Le ton était moins chaleureux que d'habitude quand il l'a revoyait, mais il pouvait comprendre que son geste durant l'entretien avec les gobelins soit encore frais dans les mémoires. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui avait pris sur le coup, mais Eric pensait à l'influence du sortilège de compulsion mêlé à sa colère sur le moment.

"En effet, mais je pense que je ne serais pas retourné chez eux dans tous les cas, je préférerais encore vivre dans une chambre d'hôtel pour le restant de l'été." grimaça le survivant, surpris que la famille de sa mère ait déjà été amené sur le tapis. Les Weasley savaient mieux que personne -en dehors des parents Greengrass maintenant- qu'il s'agissait d'un point extrêmement sensible, et faisaient toujours en sorte de ne pas les mentionner, ou de le faire avec soin. Là, ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, ça avait été lâché comme une accusation.

Comment la mère de famille pouvait penser qu'il retournerait chez son oncle après ce qu'il avait découvert durant la lecture du testament le dépassait. Il savait que son choix n'avait pas été très réfléchit, mais il avait besoin de quelqu'un sur le moment et le fait que son père et sa mère aient choisi cette famille pour l'accueillir lui suffisait pour leur donner un minimum de confiance sans chercher plus loin.

"Mais...Tu n'étais quand même pas chez les mangemorts ?" demanda Ron à voix basse, les yeux écarquilles de surprise. Harry nota que le garçon avait eu suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas hurler ceci, ce qui était très étonnant quand il repensait au tact habituel de son ami. Un rapide regard à sa mère en revanche lui indiqua qu'elle n'allait pas faire autant de cas que lui de la discrétion.

"Je n'étais pas chez des mangemorts Ron, je ne suis pas stupide au point d'aller me jeter dans la gueule du Seigneur des Ténèbres moi-même. Enfin, pas en dehors de Poudlard. Mais ça ne compte pas quand ça arrive à l'école." lui répondit-il dans un sourire amusé, faisant attention à ne pas utiliser le nom du sorcier. Il avait choisi de se renseigner sur l'existence du tabou avant de recommencer à utiliser son nom quand il était avec d'autres personnes en dehors de Poudlard, une mesure de sécurité qui lui avait valu un sourire victorieux de Daphné -qui était entrée en croisade pour le rendre moins Gryffondor-.

Molly lui lança un regard appréciateur et légèrement calculateur, refermant la bouche. "Où étais-tu alors ? Même le directeur n'a pas réussi à te retrouver Harry, nous étions tous très inquiets."

Le survivant pencha la tête sur le côté, les examinant avec attention. Était-ce si complexe de comprendre que, comme l'avait voulu le testament de ses parents, il ait choisi de vivre dans la famille -aimante qui plus est- qui avait été désignée comme la sienne ?

"Comment le directeur a-t-il pu me chercher ? Je veux dire, à moins de faire du porte à porte, je ne vois pas comment retrouver quelqu'un dans la totalité de l'Angleterre. Et encore, c'était sans compter la possibilité que j'ai quitté le pays." réfléchit-il à voix haute. Il vit du coin de l'œil l'expression de Daphné s'assombrir, elle était toujours fixée sur la vitrine mais toute son attention était dirigée vers l'échange qu'il avait. "A moins qu'il n'ait un moyen de savoir où je suis ?"

Il vit Ron se tendre en entendant sa dernière question, et le regard paniqué qu'il lança à sa mère n'échappa à personne. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi cela pose un problème Harry, Dumbledore doit savoir où sont tous les élèves de Poudlard pour s'assurer de leur sécurité. C'est son devoir de directeur." lui expliqua Molly comme si elle parlait à un enfant de cinq ans.

Et il détestait être prit pour un enfant. Il n'avait jamais eu la chance d'en être un, il n'appréciait pas de recevoir ce traitement maintenant qu'il avait quatorze ans.

"Mais, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas Madame Weasley." commença-t-il avec un ton innocent, lui lançant un regard perdu. Il nota avec amusement que la femme semblait hésiter entre piquer une colère parce qu'il creusait la question et lui laisser le bénéfice du doute en voyant son expression. "Comme vous le précisez, il s'agit du directeur de l'école dans laquelle je suis scolarisé. En fait, je ne suis toujours pas inscrit pour ma quatrième année, puisque ceci se fait quelques jours avant la rentrée -remercions Hermione pour cette découverte-."

Il retint un sourire en entendant le reniflement amusé venant de derrière lui, très peu féminin. Cependant, s'il en jugeait par les expressions vides de ses interlocuteurs, eux n'avaient pas encore compris où il voulait en venir.

Il leur laissa quelques secondes de plus, avant de reprendre. "Donc, je ne vois pas en quoi son rôle de directeur vient avoir quelque chose à faire ici." il se frotta le menton en faisant mine de réfléchir. "En fait, comme il n'a rien à faire dans ma vie normalement, si l'on se fie aux testaments de mes parents qui ne le mentionne nulle part, je ne vois même pas pourquoi il me chercherait ?"

Les trois Weasley froncèrent les sourcils à cette dernière remarque, occultant le reste des accusations du survivant sur le harcèlement du directeur. "Tu avais disparu Harry, c'est normal que Dumbledore t'ai cherché !" s'exclama Ron, surpris de la réaction de son meilleur ami. Jamais il n'avait remis en cause les actions du vieux sorcier, encore moins quand c'était pour sa sécurité, en dehors de son placement chez les Dursley, mais pour ça le roux était certain que son ami exagérait.

"Je n'ai jamais disparu Ron." releva Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Il n'était pas rentré avec eux, et n'avait eu aucune raison de le faire après leur comportement dans le bureau -et le fait qu'il ait jeté un sort à la matriarche-, mais il avait passé le reste de la journée dans un restaurant. Il y avait plus efficace comme fuite que de se poser quelques kilomètres plus loin et manger une souris d'agneau.

"On t'a attendu à la sortie de Gringotts pendant plus d'une heure et tu n'es pas sorti ! Les mangemorts aussi ne sont jamais sorti. Sirius non plus." lui expliqua Ron, son visage prenant des couleurs alors qu'il s'agitait. "Dumbledore était d'accord avec nous pour dire que tu avais été enlevé par l'un d'eux."

Le survivant haussa un sourcil surpris en notant que son parrain était placé au niveau des mangemorts -qui n'en étaient pas-. Il se réjouit intérieurement en voyant que Daphné réussissait à garder un visage impassible sous les accusations du roux, il avait besoin qu'elle garde ses remarques pour elle encore un moment. "L'un d'eux ? La famille Greengrass tu veux dire ?" demanda-t-il en penchant la tête, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

"Oui...où Sirius." marmonna Ginny suffisamment fort pour qu'Harry l'entende. Devant son expression blessée elle s'empressa d'ajouter "Il est devenu Lord Black et a attaqué le directeur Harry."

"Dumbledore pense que son emprisonnement et son année passée à être traqué a peut-être eu plus d'effet sur lui qu'on ne le pensait." compléta Molly en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait chaleureux.

Le garçon les regarda sans croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Le directeur et les Weasley pensaient que Sirius était devenu...quoi, un sorcier noir ? Alors qu'ils savaient ce qui s'était réellement passé et pourquoi il avait été emprisonné ? Il dut se concentrer sur son occlumancie pour aspirer dans le vide toute la colère qu'il ressentait sur le coup.

"Je n'étais pas avec Sirius." commenta Harry sur un ton glacial. Il s'en voulait un peu d'avoir laissé transparaitre une partie de sa colère envers eux, mais il les vit échanger un regard. Il ne savait pas si ils avaient déjà réfléchit à cet échange, mais sa réaction semblaient faire partie de ce qu'ils avaient prévu. S'ils avaient su qu'il ne s'agissait que de la face visible de l'iceberg, ils auraient peut-être pensé à faire les choses autrement.

Mais Ron ne semblait pas prendre cette possibilité en compte. "Tu...Tu n'étais quand même pas avec ces mangemorts ?" chuchota-t-il en pâlissant immédiatement à l'idée d'avoir laissé son ami plusieurs jours avec des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. "Il faut que tu rentres avec nous avant qu'ils ne reviennent ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as pu t'échapper mais c'est bien joué !" s'exclama-t-il en tendant la main pour l'attraper.

Il ne rencontra que le vide là où se trouvait un instant plus tôt. Il leva les yeux à la recherche de son ami, et entendit un glapissement venant de derrière lui. Harry était à un pas de là où il se trouvait précédemment, mais il y aurait pu avoir toute la distance du monde entre eux.

Ron frémit en voyant le regard glacé de son ami se poser sur lui, et son visage se transforma en une grimace de colère quand il reconnut la jeune fille qui se tenait à côté de lui. Il ne connaissait pas son nom, mais il savait que c'était une Serpentard et, pire encore, la fille des deux mangemorts qui étaient là à Gringotts.

"Que..." commença-t-il, en regardant son ami sans comprendre.

"Point numéro un." énuméra Harry en levant un index devant lui. "Les Greengrass ne sont pas des serviteurs de Jedusor."

Il retint un sourire amusé en voyant Daphné relever le menton à la mention de l'allégeance de sa famille, elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se faire passer pour une version féminine de Malefoy Junior.

"Point numéro deux, je n'ai pas eu besoin de m'échapper du manoir des Greengrass. Enfin, pas pour venir jusqu'ici tout du moins." continua-t-il, s'amusant de l'expression de surprise qui se peignait sur le visage de son ami. "Pour tout te dire Ron, c'est même Mademoiselle Greengrass ici présente qui m'a accompagnée sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ses parents nous rejoignant d'ici peu."

"Mais...Mais tu ne peux pas être avec des mangemorts Harry ! Ils ont du te jeter un sortilège, ne t'inquiète pas on va t'aider !" s'horrifia Ginny en s'approchant, seulement pour s'arrêter au même niveau que son frère quand le survivant éclata de rire.

"Je ne sais pas si c'est de la naïveté, de la stupidité ou de l'acharnement. Qu'en pensez-vous Mademoiselle Greengrass ?" demanda Harry en lançant un regard amusé à la jeune fille, qui gardait son masque de sang-pur prétentieux fermement plaqué sur le visage.

"Ne m'intègre pas dans cette conversation Potter." répliqua-t-elle en imitant à la perfection le ton trainant de Drago. "Je n'ai rien à faire à échanger avec ces...sorciers."

La dernière insulte provoqua une réaction similaire chez les trois sorciers face à eux. De la colère. Et les Weasley n'étaient définitivement pas l'image du sang-froid. Il vit les trois visages changer immédiatement de couleur pour une teinte rouge très prononcées.

Ron fit un pas en avant, les poings serrés remontant à hauteur de son torse, pendant que sa mère cherchait quelque chose dans ses poches. Probablement sa baguette. Mais Harry était plus rapide, beaucoup plus rapide. Sa baguette était déjà pointée en direction de son ami avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de finir son premier pas.

Il ne comptait pas utiliser la magie ici, encore moins sur son ami ou sa famille, mais il avait appris durant ses confrontations avec l'héritier Malefoy que, souvent, la simple menace d'une baguette valait une attaque.

"Point numéro trois, je n'apprécie pas que l'on insulte ma famille." lâcha Harry en se plaçant devant Daphné, ratant son regard clairement surpris. Sa mère lui avait dit que le testament des parents du survivant indiquait la famille Greengrass comme celle devant s'occuper de lui dans le cas où des problèmes surviendraient, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il serait aussi rapide à les considérer comme une famille. Surtout après ce qui c'était passé.

Elle sentit un sentiment étrange se répandre dans sa poitrine, une sorte de fierté à se tenir aux côtés du garçon alors qu'ils faisaient face aux premières implications de son départ dans sa famille. Elle se retint aussi de faire un commentaire sur le fait qu'il était un stupide Gryffondor fini qui faisait confiance à n'importe qui, dans n'importe quelle situation, et qu'elle était étonnée qu'il ait réussi à vivre quatorze années de suite sans mourir. Mais elle préféra se focaliser sur le sentiment de fierté, elle pourrait se moquer du survivant quand ils seraient dans une situation moins problématique.

"Je...Mais Harry..." bredouilla Ron, la situation ne correspondant absolument pas à ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Son ami devait être reconnaissant de son aide, et de devait venir au Terrier avec lui. Là il lui tenait tête, et il prenait position avec une future mangemort.

"Jeune homme, tu vas arrêter ces idioties immédiatement et tu vas venir avec nous au Terrier ! Puis nous appellerons le directeur pour qu'il te soigne de ton problème !" hurla Molly, attirant l'attention de tout le monde autour d'eux.

Il refoula sa colère face au comportement de la mère de son ami, et laissa un faux sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il sentit la main de Daphné effleurer son avant-bras, et il vit de l'inquiétude dans son regard. La situation commençait à dégénérer, et il n'avait pas prévu la colère de la mère de famille. Quelque chose de stupide maintenant qu'il y pensait, elle hurlait toujours après ses enfants, pourquoi avait-il cru que cette fois-ci serait différente ?

"Madame Weasley, j'apprécie tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusqu'à maintenant mais, comme pour Dumbledore, vous n'êtes guère plus que la mère d'un ami." commença Harry en reprenant position aux côtés de la jeune Greengrass. "Vous n'avez aucune autorité sur moi, et bien que j'apprécie vos conseils -réellement-, cette fois-ci..."

Il laissa le silence s'étirer quelques secondes, réfléchissant à ses paroles, alors que les quatre personnes autour de lui étaient suspendu à ses lèvres. Ce qu'il allait dire, ce qu'il comptait dire, allait sceller pendant un temps ses relations avec la famille Weasley. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir ceci, mais il commençait à être fatigué de voir que tout le monde le prenait pour un objet. La matriarche ne lui avait pas demandé une seule fois s'il allait bien, elle voulait simplement le ramener avec elle.

Ce dernier point éveilla quelque chose dans l'esprit du survivant. Elle voulait le ramener sous son influence, sous celle de Dumbledore qui avait des moyens pour le localiser alors qu'il n'était censé être que le directeur de son école.

"...je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre, de votre avis." finit-il en lui lançant un sourire triste.


	8. VIII - Trahisons et Veela

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages -sauf les miens, bien sûr- appartiennent à J.K. Rowling -notre déesse-.

* * *

 _ **NdA:** Une ou deux informations à donner aujourd'hui avant de vous laisser à ce chapitre.  
_

 _Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour les commentaires :D_

Azest _: Ouais, ça fait un moment que je voulais vulgariser un peu mon petit Potter, mais je voulais faire ça de manière grandiose._

BellatrixStilinskiSalvatore : _Je suis ravi de voir que ce début d'histoire te plait tant que ça :D Yep c'est une romance Harry/Fleur, couple dont je suis très friand mais qui ne dispose que de très peu de fanfics en français malheureusement._

Antaxocide: _Yup, I wish that too. And I don't have the time to rewrite everything in english xD_

Lollie Lovegood: _C'est normal d'avoir du mal, si je donnais toutes les informations en un seul chapitre l'histoire n'aurait pas grand intérêt :P_

 _Ensuite, point n°2, l'avancement de l'histoire...eh bien n'avance toujours pas. Mon chapitre IX en est toujours au même point que la dernière fois malheureusement. Donc je ne sais pas à quel moment il va arriver. Je vais vraiment essayer de garder ce rythme de publication (un chapitre toutes les deux semaines), mais je ne peux rien assurer quant à sa sortie (l'écriture d'autres chapitres, comme le dixième, se passe relativement bien en revanche, vous ne risquez donc pas de voir l'histoire se finir maintenant ; mais le neuvième est vraiment un problème)._

 _Voilà, j'avais autre chose à dire mais j'ai oublié entre temps, donc ça attendra les prochaines NdA (tant pis pour moi)._

 _Bonne lecture :D_

 _PS: je sais, Veela est le terme anglais pour Vélane...mais je trouve le mot 'Vélane' beaucoup trop laid pour l'utiliser. Donc voilà, c'est un caprice._

* * *

 **Chapitre VIII - Trahisons et Veela**

 _"Seigneur, donne-moi la patience, parce que si tu me donnes la force, je lui éclate la gueule."_

* * *

"...je n'en ai absolument rien à foutre, de votre avis."

Daphné eut tout le mal du monde à garder son masque en place en entendant la remarque du garçon. Leur joute verbale avec la famille Weasley venait de prendre une tournure beaucoup plus dangereuse maintenant qu'il venait de se positionner clairement avec elle. Et les expressions plaquées sur les visages des trois sorciers en face d'elle lui indiquaient qu'ils allaient passer un sale moment.

La mère des roux semblait hésiter entre jeter un sortilège à Harry, ou lui en jeter un à elle, mais sa baguette pointée dans leur direction et les étincelles rouges qui en sortaient ne laissaient que peu de doute sur le fait qu'elle veuille défouler sa colère sur l'un d'eux. Daphné avait déjà vu ce genre de comportement à Poudlard, les élèves -principalement de Gryffondor et Serpentard- s'amusant à provoquer ceux des autres maisons jusqu'à ce que le dialogue débouche sur des sortilèges lancés à tour de bras. Malefoy et Potter étaient d'ailleurs très doués dans ce domaine.

Mais, peu importe la situation, la jeune sorcière n'avait jamais vu un adulte succomber à la tentation de lancer des maléfices sur des élèves, et pourtant le Golden Boy des rouge et or faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour pousser les professeurs et autres adultes -dont Rogue surtout- à bout. Même lui n'avait été ensorcelé qu'une ou deux fois. Et pourtant, si elle avait été du corps enseignant, elle l'aurait rejeté de Poudlard à grand renfort de sortilèges explosifs.

Mais Harry avait bien géré la situation, tellement bien qu'elle se demandait s'il n'avait pas prévu à l'avance cette rencontre avec la famille de son -ancien- meilleur ami. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, plus tôt, il avait tourné autant autour du pot. Mais quand l'un des Weasley avait haussé le ton, attirant l'attention sur eux, elle avait commencée à comprendre qu'il avait des idées derrière la tête. N'importe quel passant ne s'attarderait pas sur une dispute entre deux sorciers. Mais si l'un d'eux est l'Enfant-Qui-A-Survécu ? Là c'était autre chose, quand on est un des sorciers les plus connu du monde, chaque petit potin a son importance.

Et il avait, elle devait bien l'admettre, brillamment joué son coup. Molly Weasley était en train de le menacer de sa baguette, et bien qu'il ait sorti la sienne tout le monde savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire de magie puisqu'il avait encore la Marque. Et même si les rumeurs ne se répandaient pas aussi vite ici qu'à Poudlard, Daphné doutait que Skeeter mette plus d'une heure avant d'avoir l'information et d'écrire un article qui ferait la une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

"Un vrai Serpentard, on pourra peut-être faire quelque chose de toi Potter finalement." murmura-t-elle en se penchant vers son oreille, de sorte qu'il soit le seul à pouvoir l'entendre.

Malheureusement pour elle, son rapprochement avec le garçon fit sortir Ron de sa torpeur, et il se jeta sur son ami. Daphné s'était attendue à une attaque venant de la mère, elle comprenait sa colère qu'Harry avait soigneusement provoqué, et n'aurait pas été surprise outre mesure de voir un sortilège fuser vers eux. Mais elle ne s'était surement pas attendu à ce que l'ami du survivant se jette sur lui tête la première et poings fermés, oubliant dans le même temps qu'il avait un artefact magique quelque part dans ses poches qui aurait été plus efficace dans une confrontation.

Mais une nouvelle fois, le roux ne fit face qu'au vide quand il arriva là où se trouvait le survivant un instant plus tôt. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait réagir aussi vite, elle voyait seulement le rouquin commencer à foncer vers eux qu'elle avait déjà sentit Harry bouger, la poussant sur le côté.

"Tu devrais avoir honte." l'entendit-elle murmurer à l'autre Gryffondor alors qu'il balayait ses appuis d'un mouvement sec du pied. Ron s'étala face contre terre sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour prévenir sa chute.

"Que...Sale traître !" hurla le roux en se retournant, le visage rouge de colère et d'embarras.

"Si tu veux." répondit simplement Harry en haussant les épaules, guère affecté par les émotions de son ancien meilleur ami. Daphné étudia un instant son visage, elle s'était attendu à y trouver de la douleur causée par l'attaque du rouge et or, ou de l'inquiétude face à la baguette de Molly Weasley et ses yeux chargés de colère maintenant qu'il avait attaqué son fils. Mais elle ne rencontra qu'un masque impassible similaire à celui qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de porter à Poudlard.

Peut-être avaient-t-ils plus en commun qu'elle ne le pensait.

"Harry ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?" s'horrifia Ginny en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. La Serpentard avait remarqué que la jeune Gryffondor n'était encore pas intervenue dans cette discussion depuis qu'il avait commencé à l'ignorer.

Daphné observa un instant l'expression triste mêlée de choc qui se peignait sur le visage de la rousse. Elle semblait plus triste de voir Harry s'éloigner d'elle, tant par son comportement violent que par leur soudaine proximité, que du traitement qu'il avait réservé à son frère. La vert et argent avait entendu quelques histoires sur la dernière Weasley, dessinant celle-ci comme une fille en quête d'attention et de gloire contrairement au reste de ses frères. Elle n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que, dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, Harry était le meilleur moyen pour parvenir à ses buts.

Ajouté à cela l'amour aveugle de fan du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu qu'elle nourrissait depuis son arrivé à Poudlard, Daphné comprenait facilement pourquoi Potter voulait s'éloigner d'elle -en plus du reste de sa famille-.

"Parce qu'il m'a attaqué ?" lança Harry d'une voix égale, gardant sa baguette levée en direction de la mère de famille. Il n'accorda pas un regard à Ginny, et Daphné observa avec un réel amusement le visage de la fille s'effondrer. Le survivant était hors d'atteinte, au moins pour le moment.

Là où, plus tôt, elle avait eu un sentiment de fierté à se tenir aux côtés du survivant, elle sentait maintenant un mélange de contentement et de dégout à l'idée que la rousse ne soit plus une relation proche. Elle ne comprenait pas les mélanges de sentiments qu'elle avait pour le survivant, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'avait aucune attirance romantique pour lui, et pourtant elle commençait à douter que son cerveau soit au courant de tout ceci.

C'est un glapissement de surprise qui la sortit de ses pensées, et elle eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour voir un phénix se poser sur l'épaule du survivant.

"Il ne va pas oser ce vieux c..." fut tout ce qu'elle entendit avant que le Gryffondor ne soit englobé dans une gerbe de flamme, laissant à l'extérieur de la barrière de feu une jeune fille paniquée et une famille de Weasley étrangement impassible.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Harry observa avec intérêt la barrière flamboyante qui le séparait du monde extérieur, et qui avait eu l'audace de le couper dans son insulte fleurie. Un véritable mur de flammèches dansantes se dressait autour de lui, l'enfermant dans un cocon réconfortant.

Il tourna la tête pour voir Fumsec sur son épaule. L'oiseau mythique lui envoya un trémolo désolé, frottant le haut de son crâne contre sa joue. Le survivant glissa distraitement une main dans les plumes chaudes du cou de l'animal, réfléchissant à ce qui venait de lui arriver.

"Harry !" entendit-il une voix féminine hurler à sa droite. Il reconnut sans peine la panique de Daphné, et il l'a comprenait parfaitement. Sans le chant du phénix pour apaiser son esprit il serait probablement en train d'envisager, très sérieusement, l'idée de se jeter dans le feu. Madame Pomfresh lui avait fait repousser un morceau de bras, elle n'aurait pas trop de difficulté avec un peu de peau.

"Maman !" s'exclama une seconde voix, Harry eut cependant plus de mal à reconnaitre Ginny. A cet instant il remarqua que la barrière n'occultait pas que la vision de son environnement, mais aussi les sons provenant de celui-ci. Elle l'isolait complétement. Il glissa un regard las en direction du phénix alors que la rousse reprenait la parole. "Il y a un problème avec Harry !"

A peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que Ron répéta la même chose, comme un écho lointain d'un monde dont il ne ferait plus partie. En baissant les yeux, le garçon nota que le sol n'était plus constitué des pavés sales et usés du Chemin de Traverse, mais d'un sable chaud, rouge et poisseux qui collait aux semelles de ses chaussures.

Inquiet, il leva les yeux au ciel et, aussi loin que les murs de feu lui laissait voir, s'étendait un ciel noir d'encre parsemé de nuages rougis par la lumière mourante du jour. L'air était plus lourd aussi, et portait le parfum métallique caractéristique d'un liquide des plus déplaisant. Le sang.

L'inquiétude finit de s'emparer de lui quand il vit deux perles noires se poser sur lui. Il n'avait prêté une réelle attention aux yeux du phénix du directeur, mais il aurait remarqué la première fois s'ils avaient eu cette particularité. Il avait l'impression de plonger dans le néant, dans les abysses les plus profondes d'une âme aussi noire que la nuit. Il lui semblait que rien ne pouvait échapper à ce regard terrifiant et, néanmoins, majestueux.

" _L'ombre ne peut être chassée par l'ombre._ " résonna une voix profonde, grave et sans âge dans son crâne. Contrairement à la voix de la Tarasque qu'il avait rencontré plus tôt, celle-ci emplissait son esprit, vibrait jusque dans ses os. Elle dégageait une puissance qu'il aurait pu qualifier sans trop se tromper de divine, s'il avait encore été en moyen de formuler une telle pensée. Voire, plus simplement, une pensée cohérente.

" _Un autre a déjà foulé cette route avant toi. Son cœur était sombre, et son âme corrompue._ " reprit la voix après avoir laissé passer un long silence. Harry, qui avait réussi en quelque sorte à se remettre du premier choc, s'effondra à genoux sous le coup de la deuxième phrase. Il était persuadé d'avoir senti les os de ses jambes vibrer sous la puissance de la voix.

" _Orgueilleux et impatient, il s'est engagé sur une voie sinistre. N'écoutant que la voix du sang, et faisant fi de nos conseils. Ne faisant confiance qu'à ses instincts les plus primitifs._ " La voix ne semblait plus résonner dans son crâne, mais dans l'air ambiant qui vibrait et ondulait sous la pression que la présence exerçait.

" _Il fallait un monstre, pour vaincre un monstre._ "

Un instant plus tard, le mur de feu s'ouvrait en deux, comme fendu par une lame invisible, et laissa à Harry le loisir de remarquer qu'il n'était plus sur le Chemin de Traverse. Autour de lui, et à perte de vue, s'étendaient des plaines d'un sable noirâtre, parsemé de flaques rouges poisseuses qui ruisselaient dans sa direction. Le ciel, toujours noir, s'était fait plus lourd et plus menaçant.

Le garçon sentit le sol vibrer doucement sous ses pieds, mais avant qu'il ne puisse en comprendre la raison le mur de feu se reforma, et il sentit le cocon qui l'isolait du monde se remettre en place autour de lui. Un sifflement lointain, chargé de haine, lui parvint pendant un instant avant de disparaitre dans les flammes.

" _Ton destin te mènera aux confins désolés du monde. Là où seule l'obscurité et les monstres osent encore s'aventurer._ "

"Je ne comprends pas." réussit-il à articuler, s'étonnant d'avoir gardé une voix égale. Il était complétement perdu, et commençait à trouver que ce genre de situation arrivait bien trop souvent depuis quelques temps. Que son instinct ne lui hurle pas, comme une alerte vitale, de s'enfuir le plus vite et le plus loin possible de tout ceci était d'autant plus inquiétant.

" _Une mise en garde, à cette histoire.._ " enchaina la voix sans prêter attention à sa remarque, plus lointaine, moins grondante dans son crâne. " _Tu ne dois pas laisser les ténèbres entrer en toi, jeune Ancien._ "

La voix disparut sur ce dernier conseil qui laissa Harry encore plus confus, et peu de temps après le voile de feu qui le coupait du monde commença à se dissiper, lui rendant l'usage de ses sens dans une zone plus vaste que les trente centimètres autour de lui. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa quand il sentit sous ses pieds les pavés douloureusement irréguliers de l'avenue où il s'était aventuré avec Daphné. Il était même heureux, dans l'état actuel des choses, de se dire qu'il allait retrouver la famille Weasley.

"Harry !" s'exclama une voix proche de lui juste avant qu'il ne se retrouve enfermé dans une étreinte mortelle. Une masse de cheveux noirs vint obscurcir sa vision, un parfum de fleur enivrant ses sens.

Il sourit en refermant ses bras autour des épaules de la jeune Greengrass, se détendant en l'embrassant doucement, son visage perdu dans sa chevelure. Il s'amusa un instant de constater qu'il était plus grand qu'elle, chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à maintenant. Un léger gémissement lui échappa, la douleur dans ses côtes commençant à engourdir le haut de son corps, et la jeune fille le lâcha immédiatement, reculant de plusieurs pas.

Le survivant s'amusa du rougissement qui envahissait lentement le visage de la sorcière, à mesure qu'elle se rendait compte du geste qu'elle venait de faire -devant témoins-, tout en se massant le côté du corps. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle avait autant de force.

"Que...Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?" demanda une autre voix derrière lui. Entendre Ginny, une nouvelle fois depuis qu'il avait été à moitié enlevé, ramena son esprit sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouva. Il nota que le phénix n'était nulle part dans les environs. Harry ne savait pas si ce qui s'était passé était prévu, mais il doutait que Dumbledore ait eu quoi que ce soit à voir dans son petit échange avec la voix.

Mais le fait qu'il n'ait pas noté la disparition du phénix l'inquiétait. Une explosion de flamme –le moyen de déplacement habituel de la créature- au niveau de son épaule ne lui aurait pas échappée. Et si le familier du directeur pouvait apparaitre et disparaitre à volonté sans la moindre trace, il allait rapidement virer à la paranoïa.

En revanche, il y a une chose dont il était persuadé, c'est que le directeur avait tout à voir avec l'arrivée de l'oiseau.

"En effet, que s'est-il passé Madame Weasley ?" répéta le survivant d'un ton glacial, laissant définitivement de côté la mascarade qu'il jouait depuis le début de l'échange avec la famille de roux. Il avait mis en l'air les relations qu'il avait avec eux quelques minutes plus tôt, et bien qu'il éprouve une certaine douleur et une culpabilité grandissante par rapport à ses paroles, il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

Surtout après avoir vu la surprise se peindre sur le visage de la mère de famille quand les flammes s'étaient dissipées, ainsi qu'un éclair de colère, avant qu'elle ne récupère une expression bienveillante.

Il n'avait jamais réellement prêté attention aux émotions des autres, et surtout à leurs manifestations. Dumbledore avait probablement une maitrise parfaite de tous ces mécanismes, conscients comme inconscients, comme on l'attendrait d'une personne avec une telle influence sur le monde. Cependant, plus le temps passait plus il remarquait qu'il était aisé de lire ces informations sur le visage des autres. Principalement sur les Gryffondor.

"Le directeur voulait te récupérer des mains des mangemorts qui t'avaient enlevés ! Mais il va falloir que je lui dise qu'ils t'ont aussi mis sous l'influence de sortilèges. Peut-être une potion..." finit-elle par marmonner pour elle-même, plongée dans ses réflexions.

Harry la regarda, bouche bée. Elle n'envisageait définitivement pas qu'il puisse avoir respecté une des dernières volontés de ses parents de son plein gré. Et maintenant elle accusait Daphné et ses parents de le garder sous leur influence grâce à des moyens illégaux ? Alors qu'elle venait d'avouer que le directeur de Poudlard avait essayé de l'enlever. Le paradoxe ne semblait pas être un problème d'importance dans la famille Weasley.

"D'accord, vous savez quoi ? J'en ai marre de toutes ces conneries, on s'en va." grogna le survivant en attrapant la main de Daphné et en sortant une petite pièce de sa poche. Eric avait décidé qu'un peu plus de sécurité ne ferait de mal à personne, et leur avait fournis un portoloin qui les conduiraient au restaurant où ils devaient passer la soirée pour fêter son anniversaire. Ils avaient la possibilité de rejoindre les parents de la jeune sorcière, ainsi que sa sœur, à pied puisqu'ils n'avaient pas plus d'un kilomètre à faire pour arriver à destination, mais aucun d'eux n'avait eu l'espoir que cette solution soit réalisable.

Après tout, il s'était volatilisé de la surface de la terre depuis de nombreux jours maintenant, sans donner de nouvelles. Et quelqu'un semblait avoir eu à cœur que son passage dans la famille Greengrass soit aussi court que possible, au travers du sortilège de compulsion.

Harry aperçu le regard brûlant qu'envoya Ginny à la jeune fille qui lui tenait la main, juste avant qu'un crochet au nombril ne le fasse disparaitre de la vue de la famille. Cette fois-ci il ne put retenir un sourire amusé en voyant l'expression horrifiée sur le visage de la mère de famille.

Comme prévu, il s'était volatilisé. Malheureusement pour la famille de son –ancien- meilleur ami, pas de la bonne manière.

Le décor tourna autour de lui, et avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre mouvement il sentit la main de Daphné s'arracher à la sienne. Une seconde plus tard il atterrissait avec fracas, face contre terre, pendant que la jeune fille se réceptionnait élégamment sur ses pieds.

"Je hais les moyens de transport magiques. Je hais la magie. Je hais les routes pavées." grogna-t-il en se relevant et en retirant la poussière de ses vêtements déjà usés. "Et si jamais je croise un jour un retourneur de temps de trop près, je fonce à l'époque romaine pour faire avaler des abeilles à la maudite personne qui a eu l'idée d'inventer ça."

"Tu sembles détester beaucoup de choses Potter. Dois-je prendre au sérieux les rumeurs qui indiquent que tu es un futur mage noir en puissance ? Si jamais cela devait s'avérer vrai, je te conseille quelque chose de plus efficace que les abeilles." commenta Daphné, son masque de glace à nouveau en place. Il perçut cependant l'amusement briller dans ses yeux bleus.

"Si je peux supprimer le portoloin, la cheminette et le transplanage des modes de transport, je pense que ce rôle deviendrait tout de suite beaucoup plus attrayant." lui répondit-il en réfléchissant sérieusement à la question. Après tout, le monde entier semblait osciller sur son avis le concernant, il pouvait bien essayer de trouver quelque chose de positif là-dedans.

"Et quel place aurais-je dans ce nouveau monde ?" questionna la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le défiant du regard.

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être que les elfes de maison ne serait pas contre un petit coup de main." fit-il semblant de réfléchir, cachant à moitié son sourire.

Daphné le regarda un instant, bouche bée, avant de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule, son visage se fendant en un sourire amusé.

"Stupide Gryffondor."

"Venant d'une Serpentard, c'est redondant." répliqua-t-il immédiatement en se massant l'épaule, elle avait vraiment beaucoup plus de force qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'étonna de son début de joute verbale avec la jeune fille, et se surprit encore plus à apprécier l'échange. Ça ne concernait ni les cours ni le Quidditch -seuls sujets de conversation de Ron et Hermione quand ils ne se prenaient pas la tête- et il trouvait ceci beaucoup plus plaisant.

"Je ne voulais pas te vexer trop ouvertement, surtout pas en public. D'aucuns pourraient croire que j'essaie de te trainer dans les méandres de la magie noire."

"Déjà que certains sont persuadés que tu utilises des potions pour me garder sous ton contrôle." ajouta-t-il en secouant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction. Si la mère Weasley savait à quelle point elle avait été proche de la vérité avec le sortilège de compulsion qu'il avait eu sur lui.

"Je pensais garder ceci secret plus longtemps." soupira-t-elle dramatiquement. "Je suppose qu'il va falloir que j'augmente les doses de la potion de loyauté, et que je commence à te donner un peu de potion d'amour."

"Oh grands dieux !" s'exclama quelqu'un dans leur dos, portant les mains à sa bouche en entendant la dernière remarque de Daphné.

Harry resta un moment interdit devant l'expression de l'inconnue, avant d'éclater bruyamment de rire. Les sorciers avaient vraiment une tendance à croire tout et n'importe quoi.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas Madame, il s'agit d'une simple boutade." réussit-il à répondre à la femme une fois son rire calmé.

"C'est ce que n'importe qui dirait s'il était sous l'influence d'une potion de loyauté." murmura-t-elle en lui lançant un regard pénétrant, avant de tourner les talons et de disparaitre dans une avenue proche.

Le survivant lança un regard amusé à Daphné, notant l'expression de profond désarroi qu'elle arborait. "Je pense que tu vas bientôt faire la une de la Gazette. Une réaction à ceci ?"

"Je te hais." grogna la jeune fille en plantant son regard bleu dans le sien.

"Oui, ça arrive souvent quand on fait partie du club 'Tuons Harry'. Mais je crains de devoir te mettre sur liste d'attente, beaucoup de monde souhaite en faire partie dernièrement." lui expliqua-t-il avec un sourire, peu intimidé par le regard menaçant qu'elle lui envoyait. Il supportait celui de Rogue à chaque cours de potion qu'il avait, il était immunisé depuis longtemps contre cette forme d'intimidation.

"La famille Weasley par exemple." rétorqua-t-elle vicieusement, regrettant immédiatement ses paroles quand elle vit la douleur passer dans le regard émeraude du garçon, retirant un peu de leur joie et de la vie qui y brillait.

"En effet." répondit-il simplement, son regard se perdant dans le vide alors qu'il repensait à ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Après cet éclat avec la famille qui l'avait accueilli à son arrivée dans le monde magique, il ne pensait pas pouvoir renouer un jour avec eux comme ils étaient avant. Un sentiment glacial se répandit dans sa poitrine alors qu'il se rappelait du comportement de son ami et de sa mère. Voulait-il vraiment les avoir à nouveau dans sa vie ?

Il n'était pas contre avoir une figure parentale dans sa vie, autre que le directeur de Poudlard. Même s'il pouvait reprocher nombre de chose à l'homme, il ne pouvait qu'admirer sa grandeur et la manière dont il semblait capable de tout gérer ; il le voyait ainsi plus comme une sorte de modèle à atteindre –un ou deux défauts en moins s'il le pouvait-. Cependant, plus il avait de nouvelles expériences sociales, plus il se demandait si une mère comme Molly Weasley était ce qu'il voulait à cette place.

Il retrouvait en elle la même tare qu'il détestait chez Dumbledore et sa tante –les deux seules autres personnes qu'il avait comme image parentale-, un besoin impérieux de contrôler chaque facette de sa vie. Bien sûr, il avait besoin d'adultes pour lui conseiller quoi faire, lui expliquer les choses, lui en interdire d'autres, et bien d'autres choses. Mais il n'avait certainement pas besoin de quelqu'un pour décider de tout.

D'autant plus que personne n'avait la chance d'avoir un psychopathe, meurtrier de masse, à ses trousses. Ou encore de se découvrir un destin mythique au petit-déjeuner. Qui pouvait donc se vanter de pouvoir savoir ce qui était bon pour lui ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas la jeune sorcière approcher. Ce n'est que lorsque sa crinière noire lui barra une nouvelle fois la vue qu'il remarqua que le regard bleu était planté dans le sien, ses yeux trahissant ses émotions.

Harry l'étudia un instant, et ne put déceler aucune autre émotion que la culpabilité. Elle était réellement désolée de ce qu'elle avait dit. Le survivant esquissa un léger sourire. En l'espace d'une journée ils avaient posés les bases d'une future amitié. Il appréciait l'avoir près de lui, en silence lorsqu'ils n'avaient rien à dire, ou à s'échanger quelques insultes amicales. Il commençait à réellement apprécier l'art du sarcasme et de l'ironie, mais doutait qu'il puisse un jour avoir une conversation impliquant ces deux éléments avec Hermione ou Ron, bien qu'il ait encore quelques réticences à mettre son amie dans la même catégorie que le roux.

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant, et fut une nouvelle fois surprit en sentant un corps plus petit se serrer contre le sien. Il referma ses bras automatiquement sur la silhouette de la jeune sorcière, profitant du parfum de fleur qui envahissait soudainement ses sens. Quelques secondes plus tard, Daphné se défit de l'étreinte, les joues rouges.

"Excuses acceptées." sourit Harry après avoir réussi à défaire son regard du visage embarrassé de la Serpentard. Elle était indéniablement élégante.

"Je ne comptais pas te présenter d'excuses Potter." répliqua-t-elle, son sourire amusé à nouveau en place.

"Ah, tu ne peux donc déjà plus te passer de mon corps ?" s'étonna-t-il.

La rougeur revint en force sur les joues de la jeune sorcière alors qu'elle saisissait les implications de ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Soupirant en se rendant compte qu'il l'avait coincé, elle le frappa à l'épaule.

"Stupide Gryffondor." marmonna-t-elle.

Un glapissement de surprise échappa au garçon alors qu'il se massait à nouveau le bras. "Que de violence ce soir."

"C'est le contrecoup des stupidités que tu sors à tout va." répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, le menaçant de l'index de faire une nouvelle remarque.

Harry s'apprêtait à répondre quand deux 'pop' sonores se firent entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna, restant sur ses gardes, pour faire face à Eric, Eleanore et Astoria qui les regardaient étrangement.

"Un problème ?" demanda Eleanore en fronçant les sourcils.

"Aucun, Daphné s'entrainait juste à frapper ses futurs prétendants." expliqua rapidement le survivant, voulant éviter au maximum une discussion sur ce qui s'était passé. Son entrevue avec les Weasley n'était pas quelque chose dont il souhaitait parler, son échange avec la voix encore moins.

"Oh, aucune crainte de ce côté-là, Daphy ne chasse pas les hommes." commenta Astoria avec un grand sourire, qui se transforma en éclat de rire quand elle vit le visage de sa sœur devenir blanc comme neige.

"Je vais te tuer..." murmura-t-elle avant de se lancer derrière sa sœur qui avait décidé de s'enfuir.

Harry lança un regard surpris en direction des deux adultes. S'il avait bien saisi le sous-entendu de la plus jeune, il s'attendait à beaucoup de réactions de la part de leurs parents. L'absence de celles-ci l'intriguait donc au plus haut point.

"Nous savons depuis longtemps que...comment dire..." commença Eric en se grattant la nuque, clairement mal à l'aise.

"Que Daphné ne sera sûrement pas en mesure de nous donner un héritier. Tout du moins, pas de la manière la plus naturelle qui soit." finit Eleanore dans un rire.

"Et ça ne vous pose pas de problème ?" questionna-t-il en haussant un sourcil. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'avait jamais vu de couples du même sexe à Poudlard. Et il s'agissait ici de l'héritière d'une ancienne famille de sang-pur, ce n'était pas exactement les personnes les plus ouvertes à ce genre de changement dans leurs traditions.

"Il nous a fallu un certain temps pour accepter l'idée." soupira le père, avant de grimacer en recevant une tape à l'arrière du crâne. La violence physique semblait marquée dans les gènes des membres féminins de cette famille.

"Le bonheur de notre fille passe bien avant tout le reste. De plus, nombre sont les couples de ce genre dans le monde magique, même s'ils n'ont pas tendance à le crier haut et fort." lui expliqua Eleanore. "Et puis, je suis certaine que le monde sorcier sera plus outré par ton arrivée dans notre famille que par l'attirance particulière de ma fille pour les autres membres du même sexe." le taquina la mère.

Harry grimaça en imaginant tout ce qui allait être dit sur lui et sur la famille Greengrass quand la Gazette mettrait la main sur l'information. "En parlant de ça, je crois qu'il va y avoir des problèmes sous peu." se souvint le garçon.

"Des problèmes ?" releva Eric en fronçant les sourcils.

"Err...disons que Daphné m'a lancée une pique en disant qu'elle devrait changer les dosages des potions qu'elle me donnait pour me garder sous contrôle -le contexte est complexe à expliquer- et il se pourrait qu'une passante l'ai entendu." expliqua le survivant en grimaçant, retenant un sourire quand il vit l'expression désemparée des deux adultes.

"Il est encore temps pour la renier ?" proposa l'homme avant de recevoir une claque à l'arrière du crâne, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur. "Je n'étais pas sérieux ! Je n'étais pas sérieux !" s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en levant les mains au-dessus de sa tête en signe de soumission.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

"Harry ?"

Le garçon nommé leva les yeux de la coupe de glace qu'il avait en face de lui, et qu'il examinait depuis de longues minutes à la recherche du chocolat noir qu'il avait commandé, qui devait s'être déguisé en chocolat blanc, puisqu'il s'agissait de la seule couleur présente. Mais il avait décidé que son repas avait été suffisamment exquis pour ne pas renvoyer ceci en cuisine. Ajouté au fait qu'il n'allait, pour aucune raison, gâcher un dessert. Encore moins lorsque celui-ci combinait sept fruits différents et ressemblait aux jardins suspendus de Babylone. Le monde magique le surprenait toujours, et ne l'aidait pas à lutter contre ses impulsions vis-à-vis de la nourriture.

"Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées." répondit-il en rougissant, en voyant que l'attention de tous les membres de la famille était sur lui. "Vous disiez ?"

"Rien pour l'instant." s'amusa Astoria en lui envoyant un sourire éblouissant. Il avait été plus que surpris du changement de comportement de la jeune fille depuis que sa relation avec Daphné s'était améliorée. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui s'était passé durant son temps chez eux lorsqu'il était toujours sous l'influence du sortilège de compulsion, mais cela avait été suffisant pour que la jeune sorcière ne lui parle pas. De ce qu'il en avait compris.

Cependant, maintenant que sa relation avec sa sœur était officiellement éloignée de la volonté de meurtre -il ne l'a considérait pas comme une amie et savait qu'elle en faisait autant- Astoria n'avait plus de restriction envers lui. Et elle semblait profiter à loisir de taquiner un Gryffondor qu'elle qualifiait de dissident, et qui ne collait pas assez aux normes des rouge et or selon elle.

Il ne saisissait pas vraiment la personnalité assez volatile de la jeune fille, qui enchainait des phases d'humeur normale avec des phases très agitées, mais il trouvait sa présence très rafraichissante dans sa vie.

"Nous voulions être certain d'avoir ton attention." lui expliqua Eric avec une expression sérieuse.

Harry lui renvoya un regard interrogateur, le peu de fois où quelqu'un s'était assuré d'avoir pleinement son attention, c'était soit pour lui expliquer les raisons derrière les évènements qui avaient manqué de peu de le tuer, soit pour lui annoncer qu'il allait devoir vivre avec une nouvelle famille sorcière et qu'il n'était pas tant sorcier qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il doutait que son dessert soit empoisonné, et donc il commença à craindre une nouvelle révélation.

Il ne pouvait pas être un sorcier, un Ancien, et autre chose. N'est-ce pas ?

"Comme tu le sais, tes parents ont voulu que ta garde nous revienne si les choses tournaient mal." reprit l'homme après quelques secondes à chercher ses mots.

"Je ne me souviens plus exactement de tout, mais vous avez été nommés comme mes gardiens c'est ça ?" demanda le survivant en cherchant dans les souvenirs embrouillés qu'il gardait de la séance à Gringotts. Son attention avait été plus que dissipée au moment où il avait pris connaissance du testament de sa mère.

"En effet, je suis ta gardienne magique et légale, et puisque je suis mariée, ce rôle s'étend aussi à Eric." lui expliqua Eleanore, notant son froncement de sourcils à la mention de sa garde. "Les gardiens magiques te représentent dans le monde magique, et s'occupent de tout ce qui te concerne vis-à-vis de ceci en attendant ta majorité. Tes gardiens légaux sont ceux s'occupant de toi pour tout le reste, t'offrant un logement, et caetera. Ton oncle moldu était, il y a encore quelques temps, ton gardien légal." tenta de lui expliquer plus précisément la mère de famille.

Elle savait qu'il manquait cruellement de connaissances sur le fonctionnement du monde, qu'il s'agisse de celui moldu ou magique, mais elle n'avait pas le temps de tout lui expliquer maintenant, la journée touchant déjà bientôt à sa fin. Elle vit du coin de l'œil les aiguilles de l'horloge passer les vingt-trois heures, et se tourna vers son mari pour un échange silencieux.

Harry les regarda faire, surpris, et remarqua que les deux filles ne semblaient pas plus comprendre la situation. Il ne comprenait pas toutes les implications de ce que lui avait expliqué la femme par rapport à son passé, mais il était plus qu'heureux de savoir que maintenant il était sous la responsabilité de cette famille. Cependant, il avait la sensation que quelque d'autre se tramait.

Et son intuition le trompait rarement. Même s'il espérait n'avoir à se battre contre aucune créature monstrueuse au milieu d'un restaurant, à défaut de découvrir qu'il était croisé avec un lutin du Groenland.

"Nous nous sommes renseignés sur les procédures qu'avait réalisé Lily." commença Eric.

"Attendez, comment ça les procédures qu'elle avait fait ? Comment elle pouvait avoir fait quoi que ce soit alors que vous étiez la deuxième solution si jamais Sirius était...eh bien dans la situation dans laquelle il a réussi à se mettre." demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil. Il avait cru comprendre que sa mère ne considérait pas son parrain comme quelqu'un de très responsable, mais à ce point ?

"Tous les papiers pour les différentes mesures avaient été fait par tes parents au moment de ce testament." reprit l'homme. "Pour Sirius, faisant de lui le régent de la maison Potter, et pour Eleanore. Les papiers n'attendaient que les signatures des personnes désignées, ainsi que leur sang."

"Quels types de papiers ?" Harry avait noté l'absence de détails sur ce qui avait été fait pour la mère de famille, et semblait avoir vu juste sur le fait qu'on lui cachait encore quelque chose quand il les vit échanger un regard mal à l'aise. "Allez-y, je ne pense pas que ça puisse être si terrible que ça." ajouta-t-il dans un soupir, se gardant de préciser qu'il doutait que sa vie puisse devenir encore pire à ce stade.

Le couple échangea un regard, avant de se tourner vers les trois adolescents. "Les papiers qu'avait prévu ta mère, qui dureront jusqu'à ta majorité si tu l'accepte, sont..." hésita Eric.

"Il s'agit de procédures d'adoption." termina Eleanore.

Le temps que l'information auditive soit traitée, transformée pour être rendue compréhensible, le cerveau du survivant avait déjà décidé de prendre des vacances et de ne plus se tuer à recevoir et comprendre de telles nouvelles. Il fixa les deux adultes face à lui, s'attendant à une réaction. Un éclat de rire signifiant qu'il s'agissait d'une boutade, un éclat de colère contre cette décision qu'avait prise sa mère. Il aurait accepté n'importe quoi pour briser le silence qui s'était installé depuis la révélation.

"Quoi ?" hurla soudainement Daphné, le faisant sursauter sous le coup de surprise. Il était persuadé que la température de la salle venait de perdre de précieux degrés.

Si le monde pouvait lui fournir n'importe quoi d'autre finalement, il acceptait aussi.

"Err...J'y mettrais un peu moins de colère, mais je suis d'accord avec le fond. Quoi ?" enchaina-t-il dans une grimace, s'attirant un regard noir de la fille assise à côté de lui.

"Le seul moyen pour nous accorder cette double garde de la manière la plus légale qui soit, c'est de faire en sorte que tu devienne une partie de notre famille." tenta d'expliquer Eric en grimaçant sous la paire de regards. "D'une manière plus...officielle."

Harry gémit en se retenant difficilement de frapper son front contre la table, notant pour lui-même qu'il devait impérativement perdre cette habitude avant son retour à Poudlard sinon il se ferait assassiner par l'infirmière. Mais pour l'instant son esprit était loin du dragon qui gardait cette aile de l'école dans laquelle il passait une partie de sa scolarité, et était plutôt focalisé sur le fait que sa vie venait encore de prendre un tournant inattendu. Cette famille semblait amplifier sa capacité à se mettre dans des situations improbables.

Bien sûr, il avait déjà envisagé les conséquences de sa vie chez les Greengrass, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il s'était enfuit avec leur fille au nez et à la barbe d'une partie de la famille Weasley. Il savait donc que ce point de sa vie allait être le sujet de discussion privilégié des élèves et, potentiellement, de toute l'Angleterre magique dès que la Gazette du Sorcier publierait un article là-dessus –et sur le fait qu'il était sous potion-.

Mais maintenant, s'il devait partager plus qu'un simple logement, il ne savait pas comment les autres allaient réagir. Après tout, il s'agissait là du survivant qui passait sous le joug d'une famille considérée par beaucoup comme sombre. En fait, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il était persuadé que seules les familles sombres ne devaient pas les considérer comme tel. Mais ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment actuellement.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa situation. Si jamais quelqu'un fouillait un peu trop dans ses papiers et qu'il découvrait que rien d'officiel ne le liait à la famille Greengrass, pourrait-il le retirer pour le remettre chez ses gardiens ?

La pensée de retourner chez les Dursley maintenant qu'il avait réussi à se débarrasser d'eux, grâce à Dumbledore étrangement, ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde. A ce stade il aurait même sérieusement pesé le pour et le contre de se faire adopter par les Malefoy si ça pouvait le garder loin de son oncle. Surtout depuis qu'il avait, indirectement, aidé à la destruction d'une majeure partie du jardin.

"C'est d'accord." dit-il en brisant le silence qui s'était installé depuis de longues minutes, s'attirant quatre paires d'yeux surpris. "Quoi ? Je vis déjà chez vous, et très honnêtement je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour disparaitre définitivement de chez mon oncle. Donc au point où j'en suis..."

"Tu pourrais vouloir vivre chez des gens comme tes amis." commenta Astoria. "Je suis persuadée que la famille Weasley t'accepterait à bras ouvert." finit-elle, une note de sarcasme évident dans la voix quant à la relation entre le survivant et cette famille. Sa maison -Serpentard- faisant, elle ne pouvait pas ne pas voir l'intérêt des roux pour le statut du garçon. Mais ça ne la concernait pas, donc elle ne s'avançait pas sur le sujet.

"Err...je doute que ça soit encore quelque chose de possible." répondit-il mal à l'aise, en se grattant la nuque.

Daphné renifla d'amusement à la remarque du garçon. "C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire Potter."

"Que s'est-il passé ?" demanda Eleanore en fronçant les sourcils, elle les avait laissé moins d'une heure, ça ne pouvait pas être si terrible.

"Il se pourrait que nous ayons croisé Ron, Ginny -les deux derniers enfants- et leur mère et...comment dire." grimaça Harry, à l'amusement de la jeune fille qui avait été avec lui au moment-là. "Nous avons eu un...un différent."

"Un différent ?" releva Astoria.

"Il a frappé son ami et a insulté sa mère." jugea utile de préciser sa sœur avec un sourire amusé.

"Quoi ?" s'exclamèrent les parents en se retournant vers lui.

"Oh c'est bon, ça peut arriver à tout le monde." rétorqua le survivant en levant les yeux au ciel, relevant tout de même que ses précédentes actions sonnaient terriblement mal quand elles étaient racontées sans fioritures.

"Hum...non ?" sourit la plus jeune des filles, qui commençait à trouver le fait de la taquiner assez amusant.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, une moue boudeuse sur le visage de voir le peu de soutien qu'il recevait. Même s'il ne s'était pas attendu à mieux, Daphné était tout de même en partie la raison de ce désastre.

"Bref." les coupa-t-il en levant les mains au-dessus de son visage. "Ron s'en remettra, et puis j'avais déjà des assez mauvaises relation avec eux depuis ce qui s'est passé à Gringotts. Et ma situation est déjà merdique, donc je ne suis plus à ça près."

"Langage." le reprit immédiatement Daphné. Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel devant le sens des priorités de la sang-pur.

"Donc, comme je le disais, j'accepte cette adoption." enchaine Harry en retournant son attention vers le couple silencieux.

"Tu ne sais même pas ce que cela va changer pour toi." lui indiqua Eric, une expression de profonde stupeur plaquée sur le visage. Le garçon face à lui venait d'accepter une mesure d'adoption sans chercher à savoir ce que cela impliquait.

"Très honnêtement, si ça ne comprends rien comme des contrats de mariage et autre petite surprise du genre, ça ne pourra pas rendre ma situation bien pire que maintenant. En fait je pense avoir plus d'avantages que vous dans tout ceci." balaya le garçon d'un mouvement de main. "Et puis, de ce que j'en ai vaguement compris, mes parents ont déjà fait tous les papiers pour ceci. Je doute qu'ils m'aient voulu tant de mal que ça, donc je fais confiance à leur jugement."

"Le même qui a fait que Black est ton parrain ?" rétorqua Daphné en haussant un sourcil.

"Toutes les familles ont leur tare." répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Un criminel recherché par la moitié des autorités magique, ce n'est pas rien comme tare." s'amusa Astoria.

Harry souleva le menton, plantant son nez au ciel, d'une manière qu'il avait volé à Malefoy. "Je suis le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, j'aurais été vexé d'avoir une famille parfaitement normale d'un bout à l'autre."

"Tes parents étaient assez normaux de ce que les livres en disent." contra la jeune fille, appréciant grandement cet échange avec le Gryffondor.

"Je ne sais pas, ils se sont fait assassiner par un psychopathe alors qu'ils étaient derrière l'une des meilleures protection magique. Ça sonne tellement normal." finit-il avec un sarcasme évident, essayant au mieux de ne pas avoir l'image de Rogue en tête à cette pensée.

Les quatre Greengrass échangèrent un regard gêné à cette remarque.

"Quoi ? Vous savez, après quatorze années j'ai fini par me faire à l'idée que j'étais orphelin. Et vu que je n'ai jamais connu mes parents c'est moins douloureux d'en parler. Et de toute manière tout le monde en parle." expliqua-t-il avec un doux sourire à l'égard d'Astoria qui se trémoussait, mal à l'aise, sur sa chaise.

"Bref, pour en revenir à l'adoption." les coupa Eric quand il vit sa fille ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, sortant une pile de papier de sa poche à qui il rendu sa taille normale d'un mouvement de baguette. Taille monstrueusement trop grosse aux yeux du garçon.

"Ugh...Je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais d'accord." gémit Harry en levant les mains au ciel.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Les sorciers faisaient partit d'une société fermée au progrès. Ça, tous les enfants venant du côté moldu du monde s'en rendaient compte après leur premier jour de cours pour les plus lents, pendant qu'ils faisaient leurs courses pour les autres et qu'ils achetaient des plumes, de l'encre et des parchemins.

Après un certain temps à vivre au milieu des sorciers, ils tendaient à prendre leurs habitudes, et par conséquent à perdre une partie de l'esprit logique qu'ils avaient commencé à développer jusqu'à leur onzième anniversaire.

Mais il y avait, de temps à autre, des événements d'envergure qui étaient organisés par les institutions magiques. Et dans ces moments, tous ceux ne faisant pas partie des officiels chargés de l'organisation pouvaient se rendre compte de la stupidité hors du commun du monde sorcier.

Harry était actuellement dans une de ces situations. Et lui considérait déjà très souvent que ce que faisaient les sorciers était stupide.

"Vous disiez jambon la tente pain ?" lui demanda une nouvelle fois un vieil homme, habillé correctement si ça n'était pour la cravate qui lui servait de ceinture.

"Comme je vous le disait, je suis là pour une réservation au nom de Greengrass. C'est un emplacement unique dans la rangée vingt de l'allée cent deux." répéta lentement le garçon.

"Greengrass...un nom bizarre pour un œuf, plein de choses bizarres arrivent dernièrement ici dans la grange pour poulets depuis qu'ils ont perdu leurs dents." marmonna le vieux moldu derrière son comptoir, fouillant la liste de noms de son regard un peu fou.

Le survivant se retint de lever les yeux au ciel en voyant un officiel du ministère de la magie passer derrière le responsable du camping et lui lancer, avec la discrétion d'un dragon dans un champ de mine, ce qui semblait être l' _oubliette_ de trop. Les yeux du vieil homme devinrent vitreux, et un filet de bave s'échappa de sa bouche. Il fallut de longues secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne le peu d'esprit qu'il avait gardé.

"Voilà l'argent pour notre réservation, comme vous venez de le demander." lui dit rapidement Harry en déposant un petit tas de billets verts devant lui avec le numéro de leur emplacement, lui offrant un sourire aimable en faisant demi-tour avant qu'il ne trouve quelque chose à répondre.

Une fois la porte passée, il soupira en voyant des tentes s'étaler à perte de vue, des sorciers se baladant entre elles au milieu de farfadets, centaures et autres créatures magiques qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Le survivant aurait pu passer sa journée à déambuler le long des chemins de terre dans les champs, à observer toutes les créatures qui étaient venues assister à la Coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Malheureusement il était pris par le temps et devait retrouver la tente de la famille Greengrass rapidement, le match opposant l'Irlande à la Bulgarie commençant d'ici quelques trois heures. Ayant perdu à la courte paille avec Daphné, c'était lui qui avait dû s'occuper des formalités de la réservation de leur emplacement.

"Quel manque flagrant de bon sens." marmonna-t-il pour lui-même en évitant un homme qui avait des tentacules violacées à la place des bras.

Il avait été contre l'idée d'aller seul s'occuper de tout ceci, surtout après ses mésaventures avec la famille Weasley, mais les deux filles lui avaient rétorqué que, malgré son statut de célébrité, il ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de la volonté divine. Il ne savait pas en quoi le résultat d'un tirage de morceaux de paille relevait de la volonté du Seigneur, quel qu'il soit, mais il avait préféré ne pas argumenter.

Soudain, la pensée d'avoir donné de l'argent à un vieil homme dont la santé mentale ne survivrait pas à l'événement le percuta avec la force d'un taureau lancé à pleine allure. Pourquoi donc payer quelqu'un alors qu'ils étaient des milliers de sorciers et que, de toute évidence, le vieux responsable ne pourrait jamais vérifier si oui ou non ils étaient là de manière légale.

Perdu dans ses réflexions sur la chose profondément stupide qu'on l'avait envoyé faire, Harry ne vit pas la personne devant lui qui avançait le regard perdu dans le vide, et lui rentra dedans avec force. Surpris par le soudain obstacle, il tomba en arrière, s'accrochant à la première chose qui passait. Qui se trouvait être le bras de la personne face à lui.

L'entrainant dans sa chute, il grogna quand le choc se répandit dans sa colonne, envoyant des décharges désagréables dans ses membres.

Toutes ses pensées cohérentes furent cependant perdues quand il planta son regard dans deux perles azurées. Il n'avait jamais vu un regard aussi envoutant, et ne trouvait pas la force de se dégager de son emprise. Il le vit se diriger vers son front, ce qui lui permit de s'attarder sur d'autres détails de l'inconnue qui se tenait sur lui. Les contours de son visage étaient comme sculptés dans le marbre, et sa peau de porcelaine reflétant les lumières chaudes et dansantes des feux de camps autour d'eux. Libre de toute imperfection, elle lui donnait une allure inhumaine de par sa beauté. Une barrière de cheveux d'argent coupait partiellement sa vision de ce qui l'entourait, les enfermant dans un cocon magique. Mais ce qui attirait inexorablement son attention était les lèvres roses, légèrement pulpeuses, de la splendide déesse au-dessus de lui.

Il n'avait, sur l'instant, qu'une seule envie qui consistait à s'emparer de ces lèvres attirantes au-delà du raisonnable, et de ne jamais plus les lâcher.

"Je risque de trouver quelque chose à faire, d'une manière ou d'une autre, pour me ridiculiser si nous ne bougeons pas d'ici peu mademoiselle." marmonna-t-il dans un sourire gêné, sentant ses joues brûler. Il nota la surprise passer dans les yeux de la femme avant qu'elle ne lui envoie un sourire éclatant.

Avec regret il sentit le corps de l'inconnue se décoller du sien, et sourit en prenant la main tendue. Une fois debout il l'observa rapidement plus en détail.

Elle était plus grande que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres tout au plus, mais elle semblait plus âgées de plusieurs années. Il planta son regard dans le sien quand il le sentit s'égarer vers les courbes plus qu'agréables de la femme.

"Je...Excusez-moi pour ceci, je ne regardais pas où j'allais." commença-t-elle en rougissant, détournant ses yeux des siens après quelques secondes. Harry sourit à la réaction, en se demandant combien de fois il s'était retrouvé à agir comme ça ces dernières années quand il était pris à transgresser le règlement.

"Eh bien comme ça nous sommes deux." lui sourit-il avant de tendre sa main. "Je suis Harry Potter d'ailleurs."

"Fleur Delacour." répondit-elle avec un sourire maladroit.

Le garçon s'amusait grandement de voir les rôles inversés pour la première fois de sa vie, où il était capable de parler à une femme inconnue sans se ridiculiser. Il penserait à remercier comme il se devait Eleanore et Daphné, qui avaient commencée à lui donner quelques cours de savoir vivre. Il prit délicatement la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, et la porte à ses lèvres dans un baisemain élégant. Le fait qu'il l'ai travaillé sans répit jusqu'à ce que Daphné l'ai jugé parfait jouait beaucoup.

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance mademoiselle Delacour."

"Fleur." le coupa-t-elle immédiatement avec un sourire beaucoup plus chaleureux cette fois-ci. "Vous pouvez m'appeler Fleur."

"Et vous pouvez m'appeler Harry." lui sourit-il en réponse, glissant un regard vers la montre qu'il portait au poignet et que lui avait offert Eric. Il sourit en voyant qu'il lui restait encore un peu de temps libre, s'il réussissait à trouver la tente de la famille Greengrass du premier coup. C'était un pari qu'il était prêt à tenter pour la compagnie.

"Une obligation ?" demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

"Pour l'instant non, si ce n'est de continuer cette discussion. Bien que je ne parlerai pas d'obligation pour ceci." répondit Harry en rougissant légèrement, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il n'avait aucune envie de laisser la jeune femme partir, tout du moins sans en savoir plus sur elle et pouvoir la recontacter.

Un sourire lumineux éclaira le visage de Fleur, avant d'être remplacé par une moue contrariée. "Je dois retrouver ma famille." grommela-t-elle en se rappelant de ce qu'elle faisait avant de percuter le garçon.

"Je peux vous accompagner si vous le souhaitez, je dois moi-même retrouver quelqu'un." lui proposa le survivant en espérant pouvoir prolonger son temps en sa compagnie.

"J'en serai ravie." s'exclama-t-elle en passant son bras autour du sien.

Le geste, anodin pour elle s'il en jugeait par le naturel avec lequel elle l'avait fait, provoqua un rougissement embarrassé chez le garçon. Il n'avait que rarement eu une femme aussi proche de lui, et il s'agissait le plus souvent d'Hermione -qu'il voyait beaucoup trop comme une sœur pour qu'elle compte dans cette situation-. Et, comme tout adolescent normalement constitué, il avait de grandes difficultés à garder son esprit sur autre chose que la femme à ses côtés.

Essayant de faire du mieux qu'il pouvait pour garder son calme et ses esprits, il se laissa entrainer par Fleur à travers les tentes et les supporters qui commençaient à devenir de plus en plus bruyants.

"Harry ?" les interrompis une voix féminine venant de leur droite.

Les deux se retournèrent dans un même mouvement pour faire face à une sorcière à la chevelure brune désordonnée, qui les regardaient comme s'ils venaient d'atterrir devant elle dans un vaisseau spatial rose à paillette.

"Hermione ?" s'étonna le survivant, son amie étant la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à voir au rassemblement. "Que...Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?"

Il aurait pu, logiquement, se dire qu'elle était venue avec du monde. Mais qui avait réussi à trainer Hermione Granger, la Gryffondor qui devait le plus détester le quidditch qu'il connaisse, à un tel événement ?

La jeune sorcière ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de fixer étrangement la personne à son bras. Harry nota que la femme à la chevelure argentée ne semblait pas dérangée outre mesure par l'animosité qui commençait à se développer dans le regard de leur interlocutrice.

"Hermione ?" retenta-t-il un peu plus fort, attirant l'attention de la fille sur lui.

"Désolé Harry." marmonna-t-elle en rougissant, baissant les yeux vers les pointes de ses chaussures le temps de reprendre contenance. "Pour ce que je fais là, j'ai été invitée par Ron. Son père a gagné des places grâce au ministère pour assister à la coupe du monde."

Harry haussa un sourcil en la voyant grimacer pour elle-même, et laissa le silence durer quelques secondes de plus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se décide à parler.

"Ron m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé sur le Chemin de Traverse." reprit-elle avec un brin d'hésitation, une lueur de reproche clairement visible dans le regard. "Mais je suis contente de voir qu'il s'était trompé sur ta relation avec la famille de mangemort. Ron exagère toujours et…et je ne savais pas comment prendre ce qu'il disait. Tu aurais dû voir sa mère, elle est furieuse contre toi Harry."

Harry sentit le bras autour du sien se resserrer sensiblement, et il renvoya un sourire maladroit à Fleur. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'inquiéter inutilement, d'autant plus lorsqu'il s'agissait des dires d'un ami à lui qui ne voyait pas plus loin que le bout de son nez. Il nota que la jeune femme ne semblait pas accorder beaucoup d'importance aux dires de son amie.

"La dernière fois que j'ai été en contact avec un mangemort Hermione, c'était avec toi et mon parrain quelques semaines avant la fin de l'année. Je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que, jamais, je ne serais à nouveau en contact avec ce rat sans que l'un de nous deux ne finisse par ... mal s'en porter." se rattrapa-t-il in extremis, même s'il vit que son hésitation n'avait pas échappé à son amie. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait à l'ancien ami de ses parents s'il venait à le croiser à nouveau, mais il craignait d'avoir à ramener sa carcasse au Ministère plus qu'autre chose.

"Ron m'a parlé d'une Serpentard qui était avec toi, n'essaies pas de me mentir Harry !" le menaça la jeune fille.

Le survivant l'observa un instant, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il savait que son amie était moins fermée d'esprit que le roux, mais il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait été dit depuis sa confrontation avec les Weasley et sa fuite avec Daphné. Et il n'avait pas non plus la moindre idée de comment lui annoncer sa nouvelle situation, celle-ci ayant été principalement causée par Dumbledore. Son amie, malgré toutes ses qualités, avait tendance à placer les figures d'autorité sur un piédestal inatteignable.

Lui avait plutôt tendance à voir une cible peinte en rouge sur ce genre de piédestal. Comment ils avaient pu devenir de si bons amis était incompréhensible.

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par une voix douce et mélodieuse, qui lui arracha un sourire involontaire.

"Harry, je dois vous laisser, ma famille m'attend." lui murmura Fleur avec un mince sourire.

"Je comprends mademoiselle." répondit-il en lâchant son bras à contrecœur. "Nous nous reverrons peut-être au stade."

"Je l'espère." sourit-elle avant de s'en aller. Après quelques pas elle se retourna et lui fit un petit mouvement de main, et disparue derrière une tente dans un dernier sourire éclatant.

Il fallut quelques secondes supplémentaires au survivant pour ramener toute son attention vers son amie. Il retint miraculeusement un soupir en voyant un autre sorcier s'approcher d'eux d'un pas décidé.

"Oh seigneur, donnez-moi la patience, sinon je lui éclate la gueule..." murmura-t-il suffisamment bas pour qu'Hermione ne l'entende pas, alors que Ron arrivait à leur hauteur, son visage déformé par une grimace de colère.

"Potter." cracha le rouquin en se positionnant à côté d'Hermione.

"Ah, on est finalement passé à Potter ? Moi qui croyait que Malefoy avait le monopole de cette réplique..." soupira le survivant, notant que la jeune fille semblait tiraillée par le parti à prendre.

"Ne me compare pas à Malefoy !" hurla Ron, attirant l'attention des sorciers autour d'eux. Harry remarqua avec amusement que les plus curieux d'entre eux avaient détourné le regard dans les trois secondes qui avaient suivies. Comme si une dispute dans un événement sportif où la bièraubeurre coulait à flot était quelque chose de commun.

"Je ne te compare pas à lui, je dis simplement que ce genre d'approche n'appartient qu'aux Serpentards." expliqua calmement Harry en s'amusant de voir son ancien ami virer au rouge sous le coup de l'énervement. S'il lui prenait à nouveau l'envie d'en arriver aux mains, il était persuadé que certains supporters un peu trop éméchés viendraient se greffer à leur échange. Et être connu pour avoir sauvé le monde sorcier était gratifiant, l'être pour avoir déclenché une émeute aux proportions dantesques dans un événement international l'était nettement moins.

"Réflexion faite, ça pourrait être intéressant..." murmura-t-il en se frottant le menton, un sourire amusé aux lèvres en imaginant tous les représentants officiels du ministère britannique essayer de rattraper sa bévue et de l'excuser aux yeux du monde. Il restait leur jouet préféré après tout.

"Espèce de...de...de sale traitre !" s'époumona à nouveau le roux, n'étant plus retenu que par Hermione. "Ça ne te suffit pas de t'associer avec des mangemorts, il faut que tu m'insultes en plus ? Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi ? Tu ne serais rien sans moi ! Si chaque année je ne t'avais pas aidé tu ne serais rien du tout ! Mais ça tu t'en fiche, tu gardes toute la gloire pour toi, tu récupères tout ! L'attention de tout le monde, la gloire, même les femmes maintenant ?"

Harry haussa un sourcil clairement surpris par l'explosion de colère et de jalousie de son collègue Gryffondor. Évidemment, en le provoquant aussi directement, il s'était attendu à une certaine réaction de la part de l'autre garçon, surtout qu'il connaissait très bien son caractère de feu et sa patience presque aussi légendaire. Cependant, il n'avait pas prévu que cela prendrait une telle dimension. Il avait pensé à quelques insultes, voire peut-être des coups.

Mais qu'il l'accuse de lui voler une part de gloire qu'il pensait qui lui revenait ? Surement pas. De la gloire il en avait assez avec ce qu'il avait fait à ses ans sans même le savoir, alors il pouvait bien donner celle qu'il gagnait au cours de sa scolarité à qui la voulait. S'il pouvait aussi lui donner les péripéties qui allaient avec, il signait immédiatement.

"Les femmes ?" souleva-t-il une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits.

"Tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu parader avec cette...cette créature à ton bras ? Nous ne sommes pas assez bien pour toi c'est ça ? Tu as besoin de montrer au monde entier que le seigneur Potter préfère la compagnie de… de Veelas ?" continua à crier Ron sans remarquer la colère croissante qu'il provoquait chez le survivant.

Si le roux avait fait un peu plus attention au langage non-verbal de son interlocuteur, il aurait pu voir que les iris normalement d'une nuance unique de vert avaient commencées à virer vers une teinte plus sombre, parsemée de lignes carmin. Il aurait aussi pu noter la soudaine rigidité du corps du garçon, qui paraissait beaucoup plus imposant une fois tous ses muscles tendus, préparés à passer à l'action.

A l'instant où l'insulte concernant la jeune femme à la chevelure d'argent avait franchi ses lèvres, il aurait pu constater, peut-être suffisamment rapidement, que le survivant n'était plus exactement à sa place et qu'il se mouvait beaucoup plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait dû dans sa direction.

Mais ni lui, ni Hermione -qui était trop choquée par la tournure des événements-, n'avaient prêtés attention à tout ceci. Et ce fut donc avec une surprise totale qu'ils virent, et que Ron sentit, Harry assener un violent coup de coude dans le visage du roux.

"Pardonnez-moi seigneur..." marmonna Harry en se massant l'articulation du bras dans une grimace. Il avait toujours pensé, de ses expériences avec son cousin, que frapper quelqu'un n'était pas douloureux. Pourtant il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un mur dans le bras. Un mur en colère.

"Harry !" s'exclama Hermione horrifiée en plongeant aux côtés du roux qui s'effondrait sous le coup.

Ensuite, tout se passa rapidement.

Le choc provoqué par la rencontre du coude du survivant avant la partie supérieure de la mâchoire du roux projeta son crâne avec force dans la direction opposée, où se trouvait un groupe d'Irlandais qui se dirigeaient vers le stade pour assister au match. La rencontre du jeune sorcier qui avait perdu l'équilibre avec une épaule solide le fit s'arrêter avec violence dans son mouvement. Son cerveau, n'ayant fait que peu de cas de ce changement, percuta par deux fois sa boite crânienne, n'engendrant aucun dégât conséquent sur la structure cérébrale du garçon mais le plongeant dans l'inconscience.

Harry aurait pu regretter ce qu'avait provoqué son coup maladroitement porté si la rencontre de son ancien ami avec le supporter Irlandais n'avait pas énervé celui-ci. Après une demi-seconde pour se remettre du choc, l'homme de forte stature s'était lancé à corps perdu sur un malheureux bulgare qui se trouvait derrière le survivant, n'ayant pas considéré une seule seconde que le sauveur du monde sorcier puisse être à l'origine de cette situation.

"Oh bordel..." murmura le jeune Potter en voyant de plus en plus de têtes rejoindre la mêlée, tandis que celle-ci prenait des proportions désastreuses. Lorsque la première tente prit feu et que le premier sortilège perça l'obscurité naissante, le conflit prit une tournure beaucoup plus dramatique.

Il allait essayer de s'extirper de la masse de corps, pour se mettre à l'abri où il pouvait -et essayer de retrouver les Greengrass s'il en avait la possibilité- quand il remarqua au loin Hermione s'enfuir en supportant Ron, qui semblait avoir repris suffisamment ses esprits pour marcher.

"Au moins ils ne seront pas pris là-dedans." pensa-t-il avant de recevoir un lourd coup dans le dos, l'envoyant visage le premier dans la boue. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de se morfondre sur sa situation, ou de penser à se venger, qu'une voix perçait le tumulte des combats.

"Mangemorts !" hurla-t-elle, plongeant le monde entier dans un silence de mort.

Un éclair de lumière verte éclaira un instant le ciel, avant que tous ne cèdent à la panique.


	9. IX - Jusqu'ici tout va bien

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages -sauf les miens, bien sûr- appartiennent à J.K. Rowling -notre déesse-.

* * *

 _Bon._

 _Je suis à la bourre._

 _Je n'avais pas prévu d'être autant en retard. A la base j'avais mit en place tout un programme pour que ce chapitre sorte dans les temps -soit il y a deux semaines-. Bon, je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer que ça ne s'est pas vraiment passé comme prévu._

 _Mais voilà, entre la multitude de problèmes auxquels j'ai pu faire face, j'ai réussi à boucler ce chapitre. Pas comme je le voulais à la base, mais je suis plutôt content du déroulement de la chose (même si, actuellement, je déteste du plus profond de mon cœur ce chapitre et le chiffre 9)._

 _Donc, je ne sais pas vraiment quel rendu a ce chapitre. Je l'ai relu pour vérifier les incohérences, les erreurs que j'ai pu voir, et une dernière fois plus attentivement pour voir ce que je voudrais changer/ajouter, mais je dois vous avouer que je n'ai pas eu le courage d'approfondir les modifications d'après-coup. Je ne sais pas quel tête, par rapport aux précédents, ce chapitre peut avoir (dans sa forme, le fond lui était déjà prêt à l'avance)._

 _Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que, même si je me suis appliqué pour vous faire quelque chose de qualité -faut pas déconner non plus- ça risque de ressembler à l'intérieur de ma tête. Et c'est un peu chaotique là-dedans._

 _Pour en revenir à des sujets plus gais, merci énormément pour vos reviews, ça me fait très chaud au cœur !_

 _Azest: Héhé, cette punchline j'attendais de pouvoir la sortir depuis que j'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire, je suis plutôt content en plus du contexte dans lequel je l'ai mise._

 _Pims10: Yep, mais avec des supporters beurrés ça vient vite ce genre d'écart._

 _BellatrixStilinskySalvator: A la base leur rencontre devait arriver beaucoup plus tard, mais mes chapitres devaient aussi faire entre 3 et 5 000 mots, pas 10k à chaque fois. Donc c'est plus par impatiente que j'ai du adapter mon scénario xD_

 _lordehwaz: Pas de souci, j'ai passé beaucoup trop d'heures à travailler sur ce projet pour penser à le laisser tomber ;)_

 _LastOverlord: Je n'aime pas garder les personnalités des personnages de l'histoire originale, trop l'impression de recopier la façon de faire de Rowling ^^"_

 _Luffynette: Merci pour ces retours pour le moins concis :P_

 _zNaShoBa: heureusement que tu arrives lorsqu'il n'y a que 200 pages d'histoire à lire d'un coup et pas quand j'en serais au chapitre 30 avec beaucoup trop de contenu xD Yep je connais les No Name et leur écrivain qui est une ancienne très bonne connaissance, son travail est excellent d'ailleurs et je ne peux que conseiller à mes lecteurs d'aller y jeter un œil. Quant à lire mes chapitres en avance...je serais déjà le plus heureux des hommes si j'arrivais à les finir en avance xD_

 _Jahel: Je n'ai qu'une chose à répondre, merci aussi :P Tu as raison, en plus les longues reviews ça occupe les heures de cours qui m'ennuient. Ginny m'insupporte au plus haut point, et Malefoy...bon j'ai rien contre ces couples mais je me sens pas d'écrire une histoire aussi titanesque que celle-ci avec ce couple en principal (question de goût) ; donc je partage ton point de vue. Pour tes deux questions, je ne peux pas y répondre sans cramer le scénario des prochains chapitres ;) mais sache que c'était parfaitement volontaire que vous vous posiez ce genre de questions, et que les réponses arriveront bientôt :D_

 _Ben26 (pour la review du chapitre 1, j'ai vu qu'après coup que c'était pas sur le bon chapitre xD): Le hasard fait bien les choses des fois \o/ content de voir que ces développements intéressent :D_

 _Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires, vraiment c'est génial !_

 _Et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture -avec que deux semaines de retard- !_

 _PS: normalement (ouais je sais ça commence mal), le prochain chapitre sera là dans les temps lui._

* * *

 **Chapitre IX - Jusqu'ici, tout va bien.**

 _"We need to accept that we won't always make the right decisions, that we'll screw up royally sometimes."_

 _\- Arianna Huffington -_

* * *

Harry n'avait pas une vie très simple.

Il était bien conscient qu'il avait de la chance par rapport à d'autres. Il avait des parents riches, ou tout du moins la richesse de ses parents maintenant. Il ne vivait pas dans une société en guerre, n'était pas sujet à la famine, n'avait pas à craindre la moindre maladie, et nombre d'autres choses. Par rapport à des enfants de pays plus défavorisés, il était chanceux.

Cela étant, avec tout l'objectivisme du monde, il ne pouvait pas non plus se considérer comme chanceux. Globalement, il se situait plutôt dans la partie haute des enfants avec une vie difficile. Mais surtout dans la partie la plus improbable de cet échantillon.

Une citrouille avec des pattes de cheval, la tête d'une autruche et un feu violet lui brûlant la partie inférieure du corps, le conforta dans cette idée.

Il l'observa courir quelques instants avant qu'elle n'explose dans une pluie d'étincelles vertes après avoir trébuché sur un tonneau qui trainait, à moitié éventré, au milieu d'une des allées boueuse. Les lumières restèrent un instant à briller, éclairant une parcelle de terrain, avant de disparaitre dans la nuit soufflées par un vent imaginaire.

Le fait que le spectacle se soit produit entre des volées de sortilèges qui brûlaient l'air par leur crépitement, et des feux qui s'attaquaient aux tentes des sorciers, ne laissait que peu de temps pour profiter de la beauté de la chose.

"Splendide n'est-ce pas Potter ?" commenta une voix à sa droite.

"Malefoy ? Quelle désagréable surprise en cette horrible soirée." répondit Harry en tournant la tête dans la direction du blond, qui ne semblait pas souffrir de la situation outre mesure.

"Horrible soirée en effet." soupira l'héritier Malefoy à la grande surprise du survivant.

"Grands dieux, suis-je encore en train d'avoir un début de conversation civilisée avec un Serpentard ?" questionna ironiquement le survivant en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu aurais pu en avoir plus auparavant si tu n'avais pas refusé ainsi ma proposition d'amitié Potter." rétorqua immédiatement le blond, sa voix toujours égale.

"C'est évident, tu as tellement bien amené la chose." s'amusa le Gryffondor.

Ils observèrent un instant le carnage qui prenait place autour d'eux, sans réellement comprendre ce qui poussait l'autre à continuer cet échange calme et poli. Harry profita de la présence silencieuse de son homologue vert et argent pour observer les échanges de coups et de sorts entre les sorciers devant, guères intéressés par la présence de mangemorts.

Le survivant se demanda un instant où se trouvaient exactement les serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans toute cette mêlée de corps et de coups, et s'ils avaient réussi à faire quoi que ce soit en rapport avec leurs plans avant de se faire intercepter par des supporters alcoolisés.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore ici d'ailleurs ?" demanda Harry à son compagnon temporaire, sincèrement curieux. Un sang-pur, surtout un de ceux comme Malefoy, était habituellement un des premiers sorciers évacué dans ce genre de situations.

"J'allais retrouver une connaissance française quand des idiots ont décidé de se battre." lâcha avec dédain l'autre garçon, un sourire aux lèvres à la vision d'un bulgare en train de se faire avaler par un lit de camp.

"Oh à la base ça n'était pas vraiment prévu comme ça…" grimaça Harry en se grattant la nuque avec gène. Pourquoi il était gêné d'avoir fait rater sa sortie à Malefoy était une question qu'il préférait ne pas approfondir, sa relation avec Daphné et Astoria –deux Serpentards de trop dans sa vie- lui posait déjà assez de problèmes de conscience ainsi.

"Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par-là Potter ?" demanda presque immédiatement le blond, une note accusatrice dans la voix, en se tournant vers lui. Son masque de glace était parfaitement en place, pourtant le survivant pouvait voir qu'il y avait une tempête d'émotion derrière.

"Err…il se pourrait que je sois à l'origine de tout … ça." tenta-t-il d'expliquer, en désignant le décor de guerre autour d'eux d'un vaste mouvement de bras.

"Original." sourit Drago.

"Original ?"

"Tu es toujours emporté dans les problèmes Potter. Sauf quand tu les crées toi-même." lui expliqua le Serpentard, comme s'il parlait à un enfant.

"Vu comme ça..." marmonna Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. C'était la deuxième fois que cet argument lui était opposé et qu'il n'avait absolument rien à y répondre. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il revoit tout ce qui lui arrivait dans la vie, pour que cette accusation disparaisse.

Cependant, cela impliquait qu'il se tienne tellement à carreau qu'il doutait réellement de tenir plus d'une seule semaine dans ce rôle. Il avait une propension à créer des problèmes. Selon lui, ce n'était pas sa faute. Probablement plus celle de son père, qui lui avait légué un code génétique de Maraudeur. Mais ce genre de prédisposition avait une tendance à prendre des proportions improbables dans son cas.

"Et comment as-tu réussi l'exploit de créer tout ça Potter ?" interrogea le blond, semblant prêt à prendre des notes sur la manière de créer un chaos sans nom.

"C'est...compliqué." grimaça Harry, attirant immédiatement l'attention de son interlocuteur.

"Potter ?"

"Bon bon d'accord. J'ai frappé Ron..." marmonna Harry pour lui-même, malheureusement pas trop bas pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre.

"Quoi ?"

"J'ai frappé Ron." répéta-t-il plus fort, levant les yeux au ciel en entendant à quel point ses actions sonnaient mal après coup.

"Laisse-moi vérifier le balafré. Tu as créé le pire événement sportif jamais vu en Angleterre parce que tu as frappé la belette ?" s'extasia Drago, un sourire amusé fendant son masque de glace malgré lui.

"Je préférais quand tu m'insultais et souhaitais me jeter des sorts à chaque détour de couloir Malefoy." grogna Harry, cherchant du regard un moyen de sortir de cette situation.

"Moi aussi Potter." soupira le blond, le regard perdu dans le vide. "Moi aussi..."

Le survivant haussa un sourcil, surpris d'une telle confession de la part du Serpentard.

"Malefoy, tu as du recevoir un mauvais sort entre deux tentes." souleva le Gryffondor, toujours aussi perturbé par le brusque changement dans le comportement des gens l'entourant.

Que les deux filles Greengrass s'entendent -plus ou moins- bien avec lui était une surprise. Que Ron, son ami le plus proche depuis leurs onze ans, essaie de le frapper et kidnapper parce qu'il serait sous l'influence d'une potion, était une plus grosse surprise encore. Bien qu'il ne soit pas si loin que ça de la vérité d'après ce qu'Eric et Eleanore avaient commencé à trouver sur ce qui lui était arrivé durant la première partie de sa visite chez eux.

Mais que le prince des Serpentards, héritier d'une famille de sang pur qui ne manquait pas de le faire savoir à chacune de ses respirations, et dont il avait ridiculisé le père quelques années plus tôt, tienne une conversation civilisée voire aimable avec lui dépassait les limites de ce qu'il pouvait concevoir comme normal.

"Potter, moi qui avait cru que ton récent changement de statut avait changé quelque chose." glissa Drago, aussi subtilement qu'un éléphant sur un parterre d'œufs.

"Ah...nous voici donc à la véritable raison de ton changement de comportement Malefoy. Je commençais à sincèrement m'inquiéter." soupira Harry en passant distraitement une main dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

"Potter..." commença le blond, un ton dangereux dans la voix, ses mains revenant brusquement vers l'avant de sa robe.

Malheureusement pour lui, et comme Ron avait pu le découvrir à ses dépens plusieurs fois auparavant, le survivant était rapide. Très rapide.

Avant même que les mains du vert et argent n'aient pu attendre la poche dans laquelle était rangée sa baguette, l'extrémité d'une autre crachant des étincelles rouges était pointée en direction de son visage.

"Écoutes moi bien Malefoy, je ne le redirais pas, jamais je ne partagerais quoi que ce soit avec toi. Et ne crois pas que ma situation vis-à-vis de la famille Greengrass changera ça." claqua Harry en s'approchant encore plus de son interlocuteur, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que sa baguette brûlante de rage qui les sépare. "Disparais de ma vie."

Sa dernière phrase fut accompagnée d'un violent coup au niveau de la mâchoire. Drago, ne s'attendant absolument pas à tel retournement de situation, ne put rien faire de plus que de s'effondrer au sol, sonné par le choc.

Harry grimaça en sentant une nouvelle douleur éclater dans ses phalanges, mais ne s'attarda pas sur la sensation. Vérifiant que le blond ne craignant pas de se faire piétiner par un supporter ou une créature un peu trop éméché, il reprit rapidement son errance entre les tentes. Si ce qu'il pensait du père de la fouine était vrai, il n'avait aucune raison de rester prêt de son fils, amoché par ses soins, tandis que des mangemorts trainaient quelque part. Il aimait tenter le diable, mais il savait reconnaitre une situation trop stupide pour lui quand il en voyait une. Ou quand il l'a créait.

Cependant, la réaction du Serpentard quant à la nouvelle de son adoption était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu. Évidemment que les autres allaient se poser des questions, d'autant plus si une partie des événements qui avaient eu lieu ces dernières semaines avait été rendu public.

Il grogna pour lui-même de ne pas avoir pris ceci en considération, avant de se demander si la famille Greengrass y avait pensé de son côté. Et si tout ceci était quelque chose de volontairement organisé ? Bien sûr qu'Eric avait du comprendre toutes les implications de cet acte, mais il ne lui avait expliqué que les grandes lignes de ce que cela changerait pour lui au niveau administratif. Rien n'avait été dit par rapport à ce dont il allait devoir faire face au niveau relationnel et social. Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il était face aux faits, il se rendait compte qu'il s'agissait de la première chose à laquelle il aurait dû penser. Et donc surement celle à laquelle avaient pensé les deux adultes en prenant connaissances de procédures commencées par sa mère.

Une explosion à la droite du survivant l'arracha à ses pensées alors que quelqu'un le plaquait avec force au sol, une table de cuisine passant brusquement là où se trouvait sa tête un instant plus tôt. Le feu qui se répandait dans les allées et s'attaquait aux toiles des tentes avait aussi comme effet de détruire les sortilèges de réduction qui créaient l'espace à l'intérieur, entrainant des explosions extrêmement dangereuses quand le mobilier reprenait sa taille réelle sur l'espace d'un mètre.

Il avait vu, quelques mètres auparavant, une théière fendre l'air aussi rapidement qu'un vif d'or avant de finir sa course contre le visage d'un supporter bulgare dans un craquement sinistre. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de voir ce qu'un meuble de bois pouvait faire.

"Merci" prononça difficilement Harry en reprenant son souffle, que l'impact avec le sol –boueux- lui avait coupé.

"C'est la moindre des choses Potter." lui répondit son interlocuteur masculin dans un sourire.

Le survivant haussa un sourcil, surpris d'entendre son nom si tôt dans la conversation –d'autant plus qu'elle se passait au milieu d'une guerre civile- alors qu'il ne s'était pas présenté. Sa célébrité jouait beaucoup dans ce genre de situation habituellement, mais il doutait que l'homme ai réussi à entrevoir sa cicatrice alors qu'il le plaquait au sol pour éviter une table volante.

"On se connait ? " demanda le survivant.

"Je suis à Poufsouffle, en cinquième année." s'exclama l'autre jeune homme, se relevant en lui tendant la main. "Je m'appelle Andr…"

Harry observa avec amusement la présentation se finir dans un cri de surprise, alors qu'une nouvelle citrouille dotée de cinq pattes de poulets venait d'embarquer le Poufsouffle à travers les rangées de tentes.

"Ravi de te rencontrer Andr, bon voyage." hurla-t-il dans la direction où la citrouille avait disparue.

Harry n'avait pas une vie très simple, mais il l'a trouvait très amusante à certains moments.

Une odeur de soufre et un crissement désagréable le tira de ses pensées, où il évita cette fois-ci de finir dans la flaque de boue. Un sortilège jaune fluorescent fendit le ciel, se perdant dans la foule. Une nouvelle fois, la menace ne l'avait manqué que de peu.

"A la longue, il y en a un qui va bien finir par m'avoir." grommela le survivant, en hésitant à se rouler en boule dans un coin, sous plusieurs mètres de terre pour le protéger. Dans l'immédiat, il trouvait la situation de la Tarasque qu'il avait rencontré quelques jours plus tôt très avantageuse.

"Potter !" s'exclama une voix dans son dos, lui arrachant un soupir.

"J'ai un prénom vous savez ?" commenta-t-il en se retournant pour faire face à un sorcier vêtu d'une cape sombre, son visage caché par d'étranges ombres mouvantes.

"Stupefix !" hurla l'inconnu, un mouvement ample de baguette faisant jaillir un faisceau rouge brûlant bien plus gros que tout ceux qu'il avait vu.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça." répliqua le survivant en faisant un bond sur le côté, laissant le sortilège s'écraser avec fracas contre une armoire qui avait eu la malchance de se trouver sur son chemin, détruisant une de ses portes dans une explosion de lumière.

"Confringo !" enchaina immédiatement son adversaire, lançant trois traits colorés en direction de ses pieds et de sa tête.

Harry eut tout juste le temps de lâcher un grognement avant d'éviter, par chance, les sortilèges en faisant un tour sur lui-même à l'instant où ils étaient à son niveau. Une mèche fumante sur son crâne lui fit repenser ses choix d'esquive.

"Expelliarmus." lâcha le survivant à l'aveuglette, ayant finalement réussi à mettre la main sur sa baguette à l'instant où l'autre disparaissait dans un son étouffé. "Qui ne tente rien n'a rien."

Il observa l'obscurité face à lui, dansante au rythme des flammes qui se répandaient à travers le terrain sans que rien ne semble les arrêter. Les ombres se mouvaient à un rythme de plus en plus frénétique, brouillant la perception du monde du survivant.

Tout semblait changer, onduler, jusqu'à n'avoir plus de forme distincte. Harry sentait le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds, changer de consistance, s'enfoncer puis soudainement durcir à nouveau. Ses membres devenaient plus lourds, comme tirés vers le bas par des poids nouveaux et invisibles, enchainés et contraints par des liens d'air.

Le Gryffondor se senti chuter en avant, ses genoux lâchant sous le poids qui l'écrasait, avant d'avoir la sensation du sol boueux qui percutait avec violence son dos. Dans un sursaut de surprise il constata avec un étonnement grandissant qu'il était toujours debout, vacillant, à la même place que précédemment.

Son regard fut étrangement attiré par un point dans les ténèbres et, sans réellement savoir comment, il réussit à se pencher pour éviter de justesse un trait de lumière mauve qui surgit de nulle part. Une odeur d'herbe brûlée et d'ozone envahi tout son espace sensoriel à l'instant où il sentit une brûlure marque sa joue gauche. Il n'avait aucune idée d'où venait le sortilège ni duquel il s'agissait –puisqu'il n'en connaissait aucun avec des telles odeurs caractéristiques- cependant il sut rapidement qu'il devait l'éviter à tout prix, quand il entendit un son d'explosion venir de derrière lui.

Une angoisse le prit au ventre. Son opposant semblait fermement décidé à en finir, tant avec lui qu'avec le piètre duel qu'ils avaient engagé, et son état empirait avec le temps qui passait. Déjà dans son état normal il ne se pensait clairement pas être en mesure de tenir cet échange bien longtemps, mais maintenant que sa kinesthésie et sa vue étaient altérées il ne pensait pas pouvoir durer quelques minutes de plus.

Un cri de terreur retenti dans la nuit, brisant la bulle psychédélique dans laquelle Harry avait été enfermé. Soudainement, renvoyé au premier hurlement qui avait amené à l'arrivée des serviteurs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le Gryffondor eut l'impression de renaitre dans une explosion de douleur. Tous ses sens semblaient brutalement aiguisés, son regard perçant les ombres sans s'arrêter sur rien. Tout autour de lui était toujours noir, vague, imprécis, et pourtant il pouvait situer avec une précision absolue tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'approfondir cette altération perceptive quand il sentit l'inconnu réapparaitre à sa gauche. Il était derrière une tente, dans le noir, pourtant Harry était certain que c'était l'endroit exact où il venait d'apparaitre, sans un bruit.

"Expulso !" chuchota-t-il en effectuant un rapide mouvement de baguette sous couvert de sa cape.

Son sortilège disparu dans la nuit, plus terne et moins impressionnant que tous ceux qu'il recevait depuis le début de l'échange. Il maudit un instant sa situation magique actuelle.

"De beaux réflexes Potter." ricana l'homme en apparaissant derrière lui.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris. Il savait que son sort avait touché sa cible, pourtant l'inconnu ne semblait souffrir d'aucune douleur.

"Merci." répondit le survivant, sobrement, en se retournant.

"Te laisserais-tu faire ?" enchaina l'inconnu sur le ton de la conversation, sa baguette nonchalamment tenue entre son index et son majeur.

"Tout dépend, pour faire quoi ?" ne put s'empêcher de demander le Gryffondor, tout en notant pour lui-même l'absurdité de cette conversation.

"Mourir semble être un bon début." lâcha d'un ton sombre l'inconnu, un trait de lumière rouge fusant de sa baguette sans aucun signe avant-coureur.

Un juron échappa à Harry alors qu'il se plaquait contre la toile d'une tente pour éviter le sort d'explosion. Son adversaire était très rapide, et dorénavant le survivant savait qu'il était aussi capable de lancer ses sortilèges silencieusement.

Pourquoi il n'avait pas commencé par là dès le début était une question qu'il approfondirait une fois en sécurité.

"Je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir vraiment envie." souffla-t-il une fois qu'il fut à nouveau sur ses pieds, près à sauter à nouveau pour éviter une attaque.

"C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre." s'amusa l'homme, clairement peu engagé dans la situation.

"Qui êtes-vous ?" demanda-t-il par principe, pour essayer de gagner du temps plus que de glaner des informations sur son adversaire.

"Tu sais que je ne répondrais pas à une telle question petit Potter. Surtout qu'avec ta chance habituelle, quelqu'un va venir interrompre ce duel d'ici peu. Je ne vais pas compromettre mon identité pour si peu." répondit, laconique, l'autre.

"Vous semblez très bien me connaitre..." murmura Harry pour lui-même, cherchant dans ses souvenirs quel adulte en connaissait autant sur lui et voulait le tuer.

"Je salue ta détermination à vouloir gagner du temps. Ou à connaitre mon identité, je ne sais lequel de ces deux objectifs tu poursuis." répondit-il en parsemant sa phrase de sortilèges qui venaient s'écraser à quelques centimètres derrière les pieds du Gryffondor, coupant tout mouvement de retraite.

"Vous ne voulez pas réellement me tuer, pas vrai ?" tenta le garçon. "Vous savez que quelqu'un va finir par venir et interrompre cette mascarade, pourtant vous ne faite rien."

C'était un pari risqué qu'il faisait là, en se présentant comme une cible statique, tout en faisant confiance à son intuition.

Cependant il était persuadé que son agresseur ne faisait pas tous les efforts qu'il devrait pour le tuer. Certes il n'était qu'un adolescent, comme il y en avait des millions de par le monde, mais il était surtout un adolescent avec –déjà- de nombreuses expériences avec la mort. Quiconque qui voudrait le tuer devait, d'une manière ou d'une autre, faire partie du groupe de personnes qui avaient déjà essayés. Donc, il devrait savoir que le meilleur moyen de réussir son objectif et de faire ça le plus rapidement possible tout en ne lui laissant aucune chance de s'en sortir.

Et cet homme était capable de le mettre dans une telle situation. Il était rapide, puissant, et suffisamment talentueux pour envoyer des sortilèges sans un son ni le moindre mouvement. Ajouté à cela qu'il savait disparaitre et apparaitre sans faire presque un bruit, il avait toutes les cartes en main pour le détruire en moins d'une minute d'échange.

Pourtant, voilà plus de cinq minutes qu'il dansait entre les traits mortels, sans que ceux-ci ne s'enchainent plus rapidement, ou plus précisément. Dans un contexte où n'importe quel supporter pouvait interrompre ce duel à tout moment, et réduire à néant cette tentative de meurtre.

Il y avait trop d'éléments contradictoires dans cette scène pour qu'Harry ne se pose aucune question.

"Vous auriez pu me tuer des dizaines de fois, voire même dès votre premier sortilège si vous l'aviez voulu." expliqua le survivant, quand il vit que son adversaire ne faisait aucun mouvement. "Donc…vous n'êtes pas là pour me tuer."

"Si tu raisonnes ainsi contre chaque adversaire que tu rencontres, je suis extrêmement curieux de savoir comment tu as fait pour survivre aussi longtemps." s'amusa l'inconnu en jouant avec sa baguette.

"C'est la première fois que je me retrouve dans une situation pareille…" soupira Harry, sans lâcher l'autre des yeux.

"J'innove petit Potter, j'innove." répondit l'homme en s'installant aussi confortablement que faire se peut sur un restant de citrouille autruche.

Le survivant haussa un sourcil devant la nonchalance de son étrange assassin. Il continua de le fixer de longues secondes dans le froid et l'obscurité toujours plus présente de la nuit, sans qu'il n'esquisse le moindre mouvement.

"Bon, je suppose que vous n'allez pas me laisser partir ?" questionna, inutilement, le garçon dans un soupir las.

"En effet." acquiesça son interlocuteur, clairement amusé par la situation, lâchant distraitement un sortilège qui effleura la joue du survivant.

"C'est complétement grotesque…" grommela le Gryffondor, une fois remis de l'attaque surprise, en s'installant à son tour sur le cadavre fumant d'une barrique de bière.

La sensation, particulièrement étrange, d'avoir une jambe chauffée par le résidu d'un sortilège d'explosion et l'autre refroidi par les reste du liquide que contenait la barrique encore quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt, fit revenir Harry à la réalité avec violence. Le froid qui engourdissait le haut de sa cuisse jusqu'à sa hanche fit disparaitre les dernières brumes du monde étrange dans lequel son esprit s'était englué.

Ou était-ce un mélange de tout ceci avec un nouveau sortilège qui était passé à quelques centimètres de son buste. Il ne savait pas. Mais il avait l'impression de renaitre

Comme s'il s'était retenu de respirer pendant bien trop longtemps et qu'il offrait enfin à son organisme une nouvelle bouffée d'air frais.

Soudainement parfaitement conscient de l'environnement chaotique dans lequel il se trouvait, il se sentit prit de vertige quand le brouhaha et les hurlements de la foule tout autour d'eux l'atteint, comme si la dernière épaisseur qui l'isolait du reste du monde venait de disparaitre.

Un hérissement des poils de sa nuque lui indiqua, sans qu'il ne sache trop comment, une menace venant de derrière lui. Et ce n'est qu'en se jetant à terre brutalement qu'il évita de justesse un sortilège qui fit s'exploser la citrouille –ce qu'il en restait tout du moins-.

En relevant les yeux, Harry constata avec stupéfaction que l'homme avait disparu derrière un mur translucide.

"Que…" commença-t-il avec d'être coupé par un second sortilège qui s'écrasa avec force contre la barrière magique.

Il ne prit pas la peine de réfléchir à deux fois à ce qui se passait autour de lui et prit ses jambes à son cou. A l'instant où il se releva, un peu brusquement et sans même avoir regardé s'il risquait quelque chose en le faisant –il admettait volontiers son absence de bon sens-, une flopée de sortilèges passèrent autour de lui sans le toucher. Il sentit cependant plusieurs touches de chaleur dans son dos et le long de ses bras, lui indiquant qu'il n'avait évité que de justesse d'être percuté.

Il entendit son nom être hurlé par une dizaine de voix, et bien qu'il se demanda un court instant comme tant de monde pouvait être arrivé sur la scène de son piètre duel pendant les trois secondes qu'il avait passé couché dans la boue, il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant pour lancer un regard derrière lui. Il avait appris à ses dépens les années précédents que ce genre de comportement avait tendance à le plonger directement dans les problèmes. Sa conclusion était que regarder en arrière alors qu'on fuit devait vexer une divinité quelconque adoratrice de sang, de tripes et de membres détachés.

Et il n'était pas un fervent défenseur de l'autonomisation de ses membres.

"Harry !" entendit-il une dernière fois alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans un bosquet.

Il n'avait pas prêté attention au chemin parcourut, mais il savait qu'il avait avalé la distance qui séparait la scène de duel de la petite forêt bien trop rapidement. Mais il devait sauver sa vie sur l'instant. Et il n'avait pas envie d'approfondir cette question non plus.

A chaque fois qu'il avait eu à approfondir une pensée depuis le début de la soirée, soit on avait essayé de le tuer, soit il avait déclenché une bagarre générale. Et il commençait à comprendre que ce schéma-là était extrêmement sensible à la moindre variation.

"Harry ?" intervint une nouvelle voix, plus délicate et mélodieuse.

Ça c'était le deuxième schéma récurrent de sa journée. Son nom était toujours annonciateur de problème.

"J'en ai marre de ce nom, il faut que je le fasse changer d'ici septembre." grommela le garçon en s'arrêtant. La suite de ses insultes restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge quand il vit la personne qui se tenait à sa gauche. "Fleur ?"

"Qu'est-ce que…" commença la magnifique jeune femme avant qu'un gémissement à sa droite ne l'interrompe. Un mouvement souple de baguette plus tard l'homme qui était au sol se retrouvait plongé dans l'inconscience.

"Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à m'être retrouvé au cœur des problèmes." remarqua le Gryffondor en voyant cinq hommes inconscients au sol, et un dernier bloqué entre les branches d'un des arbres.

"Vous avez été attaqué aussi ?" questionna Fleur, une note d'inquiétude dans la voix, en se rapprochant du survivant.

Le parfum frais et léger qui envahi soudainement son espace personnel manqua de peu de le renvoyer dans le brouillard dont il avait eu du mal à sortir.

"J'espère que tu n'as pas fait d'idiotie et que tu n'as pas jeté de sorts !" s'exclama une seconde voix féminine tout aussi inquiète.

"Hermione !" se lamenta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. "Pourquoi ma santé te semble moins importante que ce que j'ai pu faire à mes multiples agresseurs ?"

"Tu as l'air en pleine forme !" se défendit aussitôt la jeune fille en l'examinant de haut en bas.

Fleur et lui haussèrent un sourcil sceptique dans le même temps. Effectivement il semblait vierge de toute blessure profonde, mais il donnait aussi l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus par un char d'assaut qui aurait fait les frais d'un dragon en furie.

"Jusqu'ici, tout va bien." acquiesça-t-il pour calmer ses inquiétudes. "Et pourquoi cette question sur la manière dont je me suis défendu ?"

"Harry nous sommes mineurs !" commença à s'exaspérer la fille aux cheveux touffu, comme s'il faisait exprès de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

"Sorcier avant tout." s'amusa-t-il en la voyant froncer les sourcils devant son petit jeu.

"Harry James Potter…" le menaça-t-elle en pointant un doigt accusateur dans sa direction.

Le survivant, qui souhaitait réussir à garder ce surnom encore quelques années, décida de ne pas provoquer son amie plus longtemps. D'autant plus qu'il avait frappé leur ami commun quelques temps plus tôt, et qu'il ne souhaitait pas particulièrement que ce sujet soit abordé devant la belle jeune femme qui se tenait à nouveau à ses côtés.

"Oui j'ai jeté deux ou trois sortilèges, et alors ?"

"Et alors ? Ce qui est arrivé à ta tante en deuxième année ne t'as pas servi de leçon ?" s'étonna Hermione, semblant hésiter entre le fait d'être outrée par sa bêtise ou par le fait qu'il n'accorde absolument aucune importance aux lois les plus fondamentales du monde magique.

"Je n'ai fait gonfler personne." indiqua-t-il en souriant au souvenir du zeppelin maison qu'il avait fait deux ans plus tôt.

"Vous avez fait gonfler votre tante ?" intervint Fleur en haussant un sourcil élégant. Il n'y avait aucune émotion particulière qui transparaissait sur son visage, seul ce mouvement signifiant son intérêt amusé pour la situation.

"Une divergence d'opinion sur la température extérieure, quoi de mieux pour résoudre ça que d'en faire un ballon météo ?" commenta-t-il avec amusement. A son soulagement c'est un rire cristallin qui lui répondit.

Mais aussi apaisant et agréable que soit le son produit par la splendide femme à ses côtés, il ne pouvait s'enlever l'idée que ça accaparait beaucoup trop de son attention pour ce que c'était. Il avait l'impression que son monde entier se résumait maintenant uniquement à Fleur. Et une petite voix dans sa tête trouvait ceci extrêmement déplaisant.

"Harry, je ne trouve pas ça très drôle, surtout dans cette situation." lui répondit Hermione après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité.

Il lui fallut un effort de volonté impressionnant pour se détacher du regard enivrant de la femme aux cheveux d'argents et revenir dans le monde réel. Un coup d'œil autour d'eux lui fit comprendre la raison du frisson qu'il avait senti dans le discours de son amie. Perdu dans un bois, entourés de sorciers inconscients aux intentions clairement malveillante -quand ils étaient encore en état d'avoir des intentions-, et alors que des mangemorts se baladaient encore non loin, le rire et la bonne humeur devaient sonner de manière sinistre.

"Pour en revenir à ce que j'ai fait, je ne comprends pas ce qui te dérange tant Hermione ?" questionna le garçon en redevenant sérieux. Son amie, comme eux tous, avait de nombreux travers. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait presque jamais pour rien, et ne pas prendre en compte son avis serait pure folie.

"Tu as utilisé la magie ! Alors que tu as encore la trace !" s'exaspéra la jeune fille en levant les bras au ciel pour évacuer sa frustration grandissante à l'égard de son entêté d'ami. Elle n'avait rien contre ses changements d'humeurs assez inhabituels pour une fois, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il mettait en place une quantité phénoménale d'efforts pour ne rien comprendre.

"Ah..." répondit-il simplement, en fixant son amie sans la voir.

La trace.

La Trace apposée sur chaque sorcier lorsqu'il vient au monde.

Un jour Harry comprendrait comment le Ministère de la magie pouvait être aussi efficace pour réussir à marquer le bétail, et aussi lamentable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'assurer leur sécurité. Mais pour l'instant il avait plus intéressant à penser. Entre autres choses, pourquoi devait-il se faire remarquer chaque année par le Service des usages abusifs de la magie ?

"En fait je partais du principe que, dans un tel melting pot magique, personne ne saurait que c'est moi qui ai jeté ces quelques sorts. Et que, même si un fonctionnaire faisait très bien son travail, il serait plus occupé par la présence de citrouilles autruches explosives et de mangemorts, que par moi lançant des sortilèges pour me défendre." raisonna-t-il après avoir pensé quelques secondes sa situation. Il était déjà dans les problèmes jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, le Ministère n'allait pas non plus se rajouter là-dedans.

"Je ne sais pas Harry..." marmonna Hermione en mordant légèrement sa lèvre inférieure, en proie à une intense réflexion.

"Je n'ai rien reçu Hermione. Habituellement ça arrive très rapidement." lui expliqua le survivant d'un air de fin connaisseur, se demandant un instant s'il devait être fier ou dépité de savoir de telles choses si jeune.

Son amie ne lui répondit pas et continua de le fixer, indécise. Elle n'avait jamais été pour son comportement très souple vis-à-vis des règles de manière générale, et avait fait tout son possible pour être une sorte de voix de la raison. Comme une seconde conscience pour le survivant, qui semblait avoir abandonné la première sur le bord d'une autoroute. Et elle avait l'impression d'avoir plutôt bien réussi jusqu'à présent.

Bien sûr, il continuait envers et contre tout de briser les règles dès que celles-ci le dérangeait un peu. Mais Hermione relativisait la situation, il lui arrivait aussi de plus en plus de ne pas faire quelque chose à cause des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir pour lui, eux ou d'autres personnes qui se seraient retrouvées, comme toujours, au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

Mais pour cette fois-ci elle ne savait que faire. Ce que son ami lui avançait comme arguments tenait la route, et étrangement elle n'avait rien de spécial à lui répondre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il aurait dû faire plus attention à ses actions. Et dans un même temps elle ne souhaitait pas jouer la voix de la raison pour une fois, puisqu'il s'était retrouvé dans une situation qui nécessitait probablement de lui de se défendre. Elle avait vu plus tôt dans la journée ce qu'entrainait d'être en contradiction avec lui, il ne la frapperait jamais elle cela étant elle ne souhaitait pas savoir ce qu'il mettrait en place pour compenser. Le survivant avait un côté têtu très prononcé.

"Harry je...tu..." tenta-t-elle, sans savoir comment lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

"Oui ?" lui répondit simplement le garçon, laissant de côté l'humour pour un moment en voyant l'air préoccupé de la Gryffondor. Quoi qu'elle puisse avoir fait -ou plutôt n'avoir pas fait- récemment, elle en restait sa meilleure amie.

Hermione, malgré la relance de son meilleur ami, restait murée dans son silence hésitant. Outre ses premières préoccupations morales, elle se posait énormément de questions sur les changements survenus dans sa vie ces derniers temps.

Elle n'avait qu'un retour au travers du discours de Ron, et bien que celui-ci ait fait nombre d'efforts pour lui fournir les informations de manière aussi objective que possible, elle se demandait quel était la véritable histoire derrière son rapprochement avec la sombre famille Greengrass. Elle ne connaissait rien sur eux, et en dehors de Poudlard et de son immense bibliothèque, elle ne pouvait avoir aucun renseignement. Et Hermione n'était pas encore prête à se remettre uniquement au jugement de Molly Weasley sur ce genre de sorciers.

Mais elle avait vu que son ami avait changé. Énormément changé. Auparavant il n'aurait probablement jamais frappé physiquement quelqu'un, il lui avait expliqué un jour que cela lui donnait l'impression de ressembler à son cousin lorsqu'il avait ce genre de pulsion. Et si elle ne connaissait rien de ce fameux Dudley, elle savait qu'il s'agissait d'une de ces brutes comme elle en avait connue tant durant son enfance dans le monde moldu. Ça et le reste de son comportement, beaucoup plus énergétique, impétueux et, elle devait l'admettre, étrange.

Harry Potter avait toujours été assez étrange du fait de tout ce qui lui arrivait et de son histoire. Mais ça elle pouvait aisément le comprendre, après tout qui pouvait espérer mener une vie normale, comme n'importe qui d'autre, dans ces conditions. Cela étant, depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé retourner chez son oncle après leur troisième année et la découverte d'une autre partie de sa famille toujours vivante -en la personne de Sirius Black-, il avait modifié beaucoup de choses. Son tempérament déjà de feu semblait s'être aggravé, ses vêtements toujours trop amples donnaient l'impression d'un physique encore plus rachitique qu'avant. Cette impression de faiblesse était accentuée par les cernes qui entouraient ses yeux, rendant son regard vert émeraude d'autant plus intense.

"Je...ne rien..." dit-elle finalement en jouant avec ses doigts sous le regard inquiet du survivant.

"S'il y a quelque chose tu sais que tu peux me le dire Mione, et tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi." sourit-il en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

"Je sais Harry." lui répondit-elle dans un mince sourire en relevant les yeux vers lui.

"C'est ce qui compte." termina-t-il avant de se retourner vers Fleur, qui se tenait debout devant les sorciers qu'elle avait regroupé autour d'un même arbre. "Et donc, qui sont ces hommes ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée." dit Fleur en lui lançant un regard vaguement inquiet. "Ils sont arrivés brusquement sur nous alors que nous cherchions à nous mettre à l'abri dans ce bois. Heureusement ils ont considérés qu'il s'agissait d'une idée raisonnable que de s'alcooliser avant de faire ceci."

Harry secoua la tête avec amusement en voyant l'ombre d'un sourire féroce sur les lèvres de la belle jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas plus de détail sur ce qui était arrivé avant qu'il ne les dérange.

"Vous n'avez pas été blessées ?" demanda-t-il, recevant deux signes négatifs en réponse à son grand soulagement. "Et pour lui ?" enchaina-t-il en pointant l'homme dans l'arbre.

"Un instant créatif." sourit Fleur, de ce même sourire amusé et carnassier qui lui envoyait des frissons dans la colonne. Il ne savait si c'était dû à la beauté sauvage que cela donnait à son visage, ou à une réaction de peur due à cette même expression, mais il s'en fichait.

"Jusqu'ici, tout va bien." conclut-il avec un hochement de tête. Il avait beau avoir déclenché une partie de tout ceci, il s'en serait voulu de savoir qu'une personne qu'il connaissait avait été blessée.

Un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention. Il eut la sensation de voir la distance entre lui et le buisson une dizaine de mettre plus loin être avalée instantanément, il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce mais il voyait la scène comme s'il se tenait devant. Il n'eut pas l'occasion d'approfondir l'origine du mouvement beaucoup plus loin qu'une douleur aiguë lui traversa le crâne, l'envoyant au sol de douleur.

"Harry !" s'écrièrent simultanément les deux femmes en se précipitant à ses côtés.

"Harry qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" demanda Hermione en essayant de prendre son visage entre ses mains pour qu'il ne se blesse pas en se frappant au sol.

Un nouveau hurlement de douleur fut sa seule réponse alors que le survivant commençait à convulser devant ses yeux. Elle lança un regard suppliant à la jeune femme à ses côtés, et remarqua qu'elle lançait une multitude de sorts sans discontinuer. Jamais elle n'avait vu quiconque produire autant de magie en si peu de temps sans s'effondrer de fatigue.

"C'est impossible..."marmonna-t-elle une fois son dernier sort lancé.

"Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui est impossible ?" s'impatienta la Gryffondor.

"Il...Il n'a presque plus de magie..." murmura Fleur en lançant un regard perplexe à la silhouette maintenant calme du jeune garçon.

"Quoi ?" s'exclama Hermione. "Comment ça plus de magie ?"

"Je n'en ai aucune idée, mais le résultat est..." commença la française avant de se faire brusquement couper dans sa phrase par une explosion provenant du survivant.

Pendant leur échange, le survivant s'était replié sur lui-même quelques secondes avant qu'un mur de vent n'expédie tout ce qui l'entourait au sol. Heureusement pour les deux filles, le phénomène n'avait pas été suffisamment puissant pour engendrer une quelconque blessure physique.

"Que..." commença Hermione complétement sonnée.

"Impossible..." murmura à nouveau Fleur en lançant un sort rouge au survivant, qui s'illumina un instant. "Le résultat est toujours le même..."

"Mais c'était quoi ça ?!" s'exclama la jeune fille une fois ses esprits retrouvés.

"Une...une explosion de magie. Mais c'est impossible, il ne devrait pas avoir la moitié de la puissance nécessaire pour produire une telle chose." tenta d'expliquer la française.

"Une explosion de magie ? Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça." dit Hermione d'un ton dubitatif.

"Ce n'est pas un phénomène très courant, généralement il se produit sur des artefacts ou sur des édifices. Il s'agit d'une rupture des sortilèges qui les protégeaient, sous une pression interne ou externe, et l'explosion n'est rien d'autre que la dissipation de la magie dans l'environnement." expliqua Fleur d'un ton savant. "Cependant, même si Harry avait été sujet à une telle contrainte, il n'aurait jamais eu la puissance de la briser..."

"Il faut beaucoup de magie ?" demanda la Gryffondor, qui n'appréciait pas de voir son ami rabaissé ainsi par une personne qui ne le connaissait pas. Elle savait Harry très puissant, le patronus qu'il avait produit quelques mois plus tôt témoignant de cet état de fait.

"Tout dépend de la contrainte. Mais vu la réaction, je dirais qu'il s'agissait au moins d'un sortilège de haut niveau. Donc en théorie..." marmonna-t-elle en réfléchissant un instant aux implications de tout ceci. "Il faudrait qu'il ait exercé une pression magique au moins égale à celle du lanceur."

"Et quel est le problème ?" cracha Hermione qui commençait à être exaspérée par les sous-entendu de la femme à la chevelure d'argent.

"Paix." marmonna Fleur en tendant la main dans sa direction. "Je conçois que tu défendes ton ami, j'en ferais de même, mais là il s'agit d'un état de fait. Il n'aurait pas la puissance de faire sauter un sortilège que je lui aurais lancé. Et je n'ai pas le quart de la puissance nécessaire pour provoquer une telle chose." termina-t-elle en désignant le cercle de terre brute autour du garçon.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas répondre.

"Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose est possible..." soupira la française en glissant un doigt délicat le long de la mâchoire du survivant.

"Ça ne pourrait pas être quelqu'un qui aurait fait sauter ça ?" demanda Hermione, une fois son calme retrouvé.

"Il aurait fallu que la personne en question sache qu'il y avait une telle restriction." expliqua Fleur en soupirant, ne comprenant pas la raison de ceci.

"C'est si compliqué que ça à détecter ?" s'interrogea la Gryffondor.

"Compliqué ? Non, du tout."

"Alors pourquoi c'est un problème ?" dit Hermione, perdue.

"Parce qu'il faut chercher exactement le sortilège. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce dont il s'agissait alors qu'il a lâché devant mes yeux. Alors pour une personne qui n'avait aucune manifestation du sort...c'est quasiment impossible de chercher quelque chose d'aussi précis." expliqua la française, écarquillant les yeux après quelques secondes de réflexion. "Sauf si..."

"Sauf si ?" relança la jeune fille après avoir laissée le silence s'étirer pendant de longues secondes.

"Sauf si ce n'était pas la première fois que le sortilège venait à lâcher." murmura-t-elle en lançant un sortilège mauve sur le torse du garçon.

"Quelqu'un lui aurait déjà lancé un sort pareil ?" s'offusqua la jeune fille.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne peux rien affirmer sur ce point. Mais je ne vois que deux solutions ici." commença Fleur une fois la lumière disparue, lâchant un juron devant le résultat négatif de son sortilège. "Soit une des personnes présente lors de la pose de ce sort, quel qu'il ait été, a décidé de le faire sauter à l'encontre de la volonté de celui qui l'a placé."

"Une question de remords..." soupira Hermione, n'ayant guère d'espoir concernant ce point.

"Une explication parmi tant d'autres." acquiesça Fleur, qui avait pensé à la même chose qu'elle. "La seconde possibilité, c'est qu'un premier sort ait déjà été posé sur lui, exactement le même. Et qu'un jour il ait sauté, pour une raison inconnue, en présence d'une personne qui a su le reconnaitre."

"Ce qui lui aurait permis de savoir quoi faire..." termina la jeune fille à sa place, n'ayant malheureusement pas plus d'espoir concernant cette solution. Jamais son ami ne lui avait fait part de quelque chose comme ça, et son entourage en dehors de Poudlard était entièrement non magique. Donc si un événement pareil avait dû avoir lieu, elle était certaine qu'elle aurait été au courant d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Fleur l'observa un instant, prise dans ses propres pensées sur le garçon qui avait accaparé son attention en début de soirée.

"Je n'y crois pas non plus." dit-elle en écho aux réflexions de la rouge et or.

"Pourquoi l'avoir proposé alors ?" lâcha Hermione, d'un ton plus mordant qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

"Paix." lui rappela, un peu plus fortement, la jeune femme. "Il faut que tu apprennes à garder ton sang-froid." enchaina-t-elle en secouant la tête devant le comportement de son interlocutrice.

La Gryffondor fronça les sourcils devant la remontrance de son aînée, mais ne répondit pas.

"Pour en revenir à la question, ce n'est pas parce que je n'y crois pas que c'est impossible. Avec mes connaissances sur la magie, je ne crois pas qu'il soit possible de survivre à un sortilège créé pour tuer immédiatement et sans possibilité d'y échapper, et pourtant..." termina-t-elle en détournant son regard vers le survivant, sa main toujours placée le long de son visage. Un fin sourire orna un instant ses lèvres quand elle sentit un très léger mouvement au bout de ses doigts. "Il commence à revenir." indiqua-t-elle à la jeune fille.

"Harry !" s'exclama Hermione en se penchant au-dessus de son visage, avant d'être stoppée par une main sur son épaule.

"J'ai dit qu'il commençait à revenir, non pas qu'il était réveillé." précisa Fleur.

"Oh..." grimaça Hermione, un peu penaude, au-dessus de son ami toujours inconscient.

Un silence calme s'installa dans le bosquet, guère perturbé par les quelques sons de combats qui fusaient encore dans la nuit. La Gryffondor tournait en boucle tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur la situation de son ami. Tout semblait si improbable, impossible, pour avoir eu lieu sous son nez depuis tout ce temps. Et si jamais eux, elle, ne l'avaient pas vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui qu'il était sous une influence quelconque, les professeurs et surtout Dumbledore l'auraient vu.

Même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était à l'origine de tout ceci, le directeur l'aurait surement su. Il était le plus grand sorcier de leur époque, non ?

"Qu'est-ce qui aurait pu faire ça ?" demanda soudainement Hermione, ses réflexions sur l'origine de tout ceci ne menant à rien.

"Faire quoi ?" souleva Fleur qui était retournée vérifier l'état d'inconscience des sorciers qui les avaient attaqués plus tôt.

"Le relâchement du sortilège." précisa la jeune fille. "Si Harry..."

"Ne possède pas la puissance nécessaire pour le faire lui-même ?" termina la française, attendant que son interlocutrice acquiesce pour continuer. "Je ne sais pas, pas plus que pour le reste. En revanche, je pense pouvoir affirmer que ça provient de l'extérieur. Qu'il s'agisse d'un acte volontaire ou non."

"De l'extérieur ? Mais...mais comment...il aurait fallu qu'Harry sache...connaisse son état pour ça." balbutia Hermione sans comprendre. Chaque fois qu'une nouvelle information était amenée la situation devenait encore plus improbable qu'avant.

"Qu'il sache ça, pas forcément, mais il faudrait au minimum qu'il accepte d'être sujet à un sortilège pour faire sauter celui qui était posé sur lui. Et ce n'est que dans l'éventualité où quelqu'un aurait compris ce qu'il se passait. Reste aussi la solution du simple hasard…" marmonna Fleur, guère plus enchantée de se rendre compte que leurs réflexions ne menaient à rien.

"Mais si c'est un hasard…c'est impossible de faire sauter le sortilège sans le vouloir ?" demanda Hermione pour confirmer ses pensées.

"Il aurait fallu qu'Harry soit touché par un sortilège suffisamment puissant pour compenser sa faible puissance magique. Mais le problème de cette théorie, c'est qu'un tel sortilège l'aurait probablement tué…" répondit Fleur.

"Ou il aurait fallu surcharger l'environnement magique." commenta une troisième voix, faisant se retourner les deux filles en direction du survivant.

"Harry !" s'exclamèrent-elles, synchrone, en le voyant se relever sur ses coudes.

Il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, sa paupière gauche tressautait sous l'effort, et tout son corps tremblait de froid et de fatigue. D'une manière assez générale, il donnait l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par Buck avec Hagrid sur le dos.

Mais il était réveillé.

"J'ai mal à des endroits de mon corps dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence..." gémit-il en se recroquevillant sur lui-même. Au diable le fait de comprendre ce dont les filles parlaient, et dont il n'avait saisi que des bribes. Sur l'instant, il voulait hiberner. Pour les dix ans à venir.

"Harry, tu vas bien ?" demanda Hermione avant de se rendre compte de l'inutilité de sa question.

Un mince sourire moqueur du survivant lui indiqua que lui aussi trouvait cette question stupide. "Hermione, si toi tu commences à poser des questions pareilles, je rend ma cape et j'abandonne tout de suite le monde magie. C'est la fin du monde." se moqua-t-il gentiment.

"Harry, vous savez ce qui est arrivé ?" intervint une voix mélodieuse pour les couper dans leur échange.

Le garçon tourna la tête pour tomber dans un regard empli d'empathie et d'inquiétude. Il avait pensé que Fleur était une femme splendide la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, durant ces quelques minutes où ils avaient fait connaissance au milieu de la foule. Il se rendait compte maintenant à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. L'inquiétude, sincère, qui se peignait sur ses traits -et la proximité de ceux-ci- faisait de son visage une véritable œuvre d'art. Non pas parce qu'il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle -pourtant il l'était-, mais parce qu'il faisait dérailler son cœur et son esprit sur la même pente dangereuse.

Un jour, dans un livre que sa tante avait jetée aux ordures, il avait lu que la beauté n'était qu'affaire de jugement. Que la beauté était dans les yeux de celui qui regardait. Et il comprenait finalement ce que cela pouvait signifier, tout du moins pour lui.

Bien sûr cette femme qui lui faisait face, en attendant sa réponse, était belle à ses yeux. C'était un fait indéniable. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui attirait son attention, tout du moins plus maintenant. La douceur de ses traits, la splendeur de son regard, ses courbes divines, et sa beauté générale, tout ceci n'était que superficiel. Une carapace pour confondre l'esprit et l'éloigner de ce qui importait réellement.

Elle était une véritable œuvre d'art. Et l'art, ce n'est pas fait pour être beau, c'est fait pour vous faire ressentir quelque chose.

"Non." soupira-t-il en coupant le fil de ses pensées à contrecœur, détachant son regard de celui, enivrant, de la française. "Mais je crois comprendre." termina-t-il en se relevant lentement.

Fleur allait ouvrir la bouche pour demander des explications quand elle le vit, baguette tendue, devant elle. Elle avait gardé ses yeux sur lui depuis qu'il avait commencé à se relever, pourtant elle n'avait à aucun moment vu son mouvement de bras.

Harry savait que sa puissance magique était faible –quoi que puissent en dire les autres-, et continuerait de diminuer jusqu'à disparaitre. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment affirmer qu'il s'était fait à l'idée, mais il y avait suffisamment pensé pour que ça ne le terrorise plus. Il n'avait pas son mot à dire dans cette histoire de toute manière. Mais ses années à Poudlard, à combattre les mages noirs en puissance, lui avaient appris plusieurs choses sur la magie dont il disposait encore.

La puissance seule n'est rien. Et bien souvent, elle peut être compensée par autre chose.

Peut-être était-ce ça le don de la Tarasque. De quoi tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il emprunte la voix des Anciens. Il ne savait pas, et ne pouvait que faire des hypothèses sur les buts de la créature. Mais il était certain d'une chose, son sang lui avait procuré une vitesse et une précision hors du commun, qui ne cessait de grandir.

Et si un reducto de très faible puissance n'était pas dangereux, lorsqu'on le lançait si rapidement et précisément qu'il était capable de toucher la pointe de la baguette adverse à l'instant où un sortilège en sortait, il devenait quasiment mortel. C'est la découverte que fit le mangemort qui venait de s'aventurer dans le bosquet, arrivant dans le dos des deux jeunes femmes.

"Nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant." indiqua simplement Harry, une fois Hermione et Fleur remises de leur surprise.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

"Potter."

"Mademoiselle Greengrass." répondit simplement ledit garçon en levant les yeux du livre dans lequel il était plongé. "Quand donc apprendrez-vous à frapper avant d'entrer ?"

"On ne remet pas en cause les agissements d'une demoiselle lorsqu'on est poli Potter." rétorqua Daphné en se couchant sur son lit avec le minimum de manière possible.

"Tu sais qu'il était fait ?" dit Harry en tournant le dos à son bureau pour fixer la jeune Serpentard avec une moue dépitée.

"Pour la première fois depuis une semaine, un exploit dis-donc." s'amusa la jeune fille en tirant sur les draps pour les ramener autour d'elle, faisant tomber les oreillers dans le même temps.

"Je préférais la Princesse de Glace." soupira le survivant avec un sourire devant le comportement enfantin de la vert et argent.

"Quel dommage Potter, il n'y a pas de ça en famille."

Harry ne releva pas la dernière réplique, souriant simplement à la fille qui s'amusait à défaire les efforts exceptionnels qu'il avait fait pour avoir une chambre qui ressemblait à quelque chose. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui quand il pensa ses dernières paroles.

Une famille.

Il en avait eu plusieurs depuis sa naissance. Ses parents, dont il n'avait malheureusement aucun souvenir, mais dont il savait que l'amour et les bons soins avaient grandement aidés à forger ce qu'il était maintenant. Sa tante et sa famille qui, à leur manière, avaient aussi énormément influencé le garçon qu'il était maintenant –même s'il estimait être très résilient quant à ceci-. Poudlard, Hagrid, ses amis, Sirius, Remus et toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontré en découvrant le monde magique jouaient chacun un rôle dans la grande famille qu'il avait décidé de se faire, en arrivant pour la première fois sur le quoi du Poudlard Express il y a de cela plusieurs années maintenant.

Mais pour une fois, depuis qu'il avait décidé d'accepter l'offre que lui avait fait Eric, il avait l'impression d'appartenir à une famille comme n'importe qui d'autre. Un cadre chaleureux et accueillant, dans un contexte où il avait choisi d'en faire partie.

Un sentiment nouveau donc, mais qu'il appréciait et chérissait du plus profond de son cœur.

"J'aimerai qu'ils ne t'acceptent pas à Poudlard." commenta distraitement Daphné en fixant les ornements d'un des meubles.

Evidemment, faire partie d'une famille –et ici d'une fratrie- n'avait pas que des bons côtés.

"Quelle délicate attention. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?" lui répondit-il, sans faire grand cas de la remarque. Il avait appris ces derniers jours que Daphné n'était pas la plus adaptée des personnes aux relations sociales, et qu'elle avait souvent des idées étranges qui fusaient, qu'elle ne se cachait pas d'avoir.

"Tu ne trouves pas que ça serait amusant ?" lui demanda-t-elle en roulant dans le lit pour lui faire face.

"Pas vraiment, j'ai déjà donné d'être refusé sur le quai de la gare, je ne tiens pas à savoir ce qu'il arriverait si l'école elle-même me refusait." grimaça le survivant au souvenir de la voiture volante du père de Ron et du saule, dont ils avaient découvert le tempérament à leurs dépens.

"Non mais je veux dire qu'ils ne veuillent pas de toi cette année." lui précisa Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel devant la référence à une de ses nombreuses aventures stupidement dangereuse –selon elle-.

"Pourquoi, par les sacro-saintes testicules de Zeus, me refuseraient-ils à Poudarld ?" s'étonna Harry. La question ne l'avait jamais effleuré, pour lui il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Chaque Septembre il ira dans l'immense château, qu'il y soit invité ou non.

"Langage." le corrigea-t-elle dans un grognement mécontent.

"Quoi ? Testicule est un mot que je n'ai plus le droit de dire ? C'est terrible, est-ce que tu sais seulement le nombre de jeux de mots dont tu me prive ?" s'offusqua le survivant.

"Aucune idée Potter, et je ne tiens pas à savoir. Par Merlin mais c'est toute une éducation qu'il faut refaire avec toi !" s'exclama Daphné en se levant du lit d'un bond.

"Commence par apprendre à frapper aux portes Greengrass, on verra ensuite pour mon humour." répliqua le Gryffondor en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Potter, je t'ai dit de ne pas remettre en cause mes actions." le sermonna la jeune fille.

"Et la dernière fois que tu es entrée sans frapper, je t'ai aussi expliqué de quelle manière j'allais brûler tes robes." contra le survivant, savourant avec amusement la moue moitié boudeuse de la Serpentard. "Et si tu continues à ne pas comprendre la notion de vie privée, je pourrais ne pas attendre que tu l'enlève pour ça."

"C'est une menace ?"

"Non, une promesse d'un avenir glorieux. Un peu comme celui de Jeanne d'Arc." sourit Harry.

La jeune fille croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le fixant un instant, avant de pousser un soupir contrarié et de sortir de la chambre.

"Oh, d'ailleurs, mère et père nous attendent dans le salon." lui indiqua-t-elle une fois arrivé sur le pas de porte. "Et laisse donc ce livre en paix, père t'as déjà dit qu'il menait ses propres investigations de son côté, au Ministère." soupira Daphné avant de partir.

Harry détourna son regard du couloir dorénavant vide pour le reposer sur l'ouvrage usé posé sur son bureau. Il lui avait fallu retourner dans la forêt jusqu'à son cœur pour retrouver le fameux livre qu'il avait perdu dans ses péripéties, mais le jeu en valait la chandelle. Eric, Eleanore et Daphné ne connaissaient qu'une partie de ce qui lui était arrivé, et il s'était bien gardé de leur expliquer ce qu'il avait vécu le soir de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Fleur l'avait ramené jusqu'au manoir où l'attendait toute la famille -qui avait eu la chance de se faire évacuer en portoloin dès l'instant où tout avait commencé à déraper-, et elle n'avait rien dit de plus, respectant son silence et ses secrets.

Il traça la tranche du livre du bout des doigts en repensant à ses derniers échanges avec la belle française et la promesse d'une rencontre prochaine, un sourire amusé plaqué sur les lèvres, quand son regard tomba sur une feuille poinçonnée au mur par trois couteaux. La feuille qu'il avait laissé derrière lui lors de sa disparition du manoir. La feuille qui avait tout déclenché.

Il ne savait pas qui jouait dans l'ombre, ni ce qu'il voulait faire de lui. Mais Harry n'y accordait que peu d'importance pour l'instant. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu jusqu'à maintenant, c'était d'avoir le nom de la personne qui l'avait contraint non pas une, mais deux fois, sous un sortilège de compulsion.

Et il ne lui avait fallu que peu de temps pour trouver une réponse finalement, et un soupçon de bon sens. La feuille comportait le sortilège, mais il était trop tard pour exploiter un quelconque résidu magique. En revanche, personne n'avait pensé qu'un ouvrage tel que celui-ci serait protégé par une multitude d'enchantement. Dont minimum un qui retraçait ses possesseurs.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus pour obtenir ce qu'il cherchait. Trouver de quel protection il s'agissait, pour en obtenir les informations qu'il voulait, n'avait pas été simple. Mais heureusement pour lui, sa famille d'adoption possédait une bibliothèque gigantesque, et Daphné semblait tenir un registre des œuvres.

En quelques nuits il avait fini par débusquer la protection qu'avaient utilisés les sorciers de l'époque, et obtenir une liste complète des mains dans lesquelles il était passé. Et en dessous du propriétaire actuel de l'ouvrage, Harry James Potter, et de Ragnok qui l'avait sorti de la banque se trouvait un autre nom.

Un simple nom qui allait tout changer.

"Harry !" hurla Daphné d'une voix exaspérée dans les couloirs.

Le survivant secoua la tête pour couper le court de ses pensée, et attrapa sa baquette avant de sortir à son tour. Sa compagne de houx cracha quelques faibles étincelles rouges sous la colère qui brûlait les veines du garçon quand il l'a prit en main.

Cela prendrait le temps qu'il faudrait, mais cette personne allait payer.


	10. X - Un retour à la surface

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages -sauf les miens bien sûr- appartiennent à J.K .Rowling

* * *

 _Bon...C'est pas que j'ai l'impression que ça devient une habitude dans ma vie dernièrement, mais j'suis à la bourre. Mais genre grave sa mère en retard là. Un retard de 4 mois c'est la moitié de la grossesse d'emballée déjà._

 _Sinon, en dehors de mon humour qui s'aggrave chaque jour qui passe, je vous dois des explications. Je n'ai aucune excuse si ce n'est une lourde perte de motivation à la fin de mon semestre (les examens étaient début janvier). Non seulement ça s'est répercuté sur mon année et ma motivation à bosser, là clairement ça a pris une claque dans la bouche, mais aussi comme vous avez pu le remarquer sur ma productivité avec cette fanfic (ça et le fait que j'ai recommencé ce chapitre bien 5 fois tellement je trouvais ça nul)._

 _Breeeef._

 _Je pense avoir réussi à réintégrer l'envie d'écrire dans ma vie, donc je préfère ne rien promettre quant à la parution du prochain chapitre, mais je suis plus optimiste que pour celui-là (de toute manière avec 4 mois de retard, je peux difficilement faire pire)._

 _Nouvelle numéro deux: mon adresse mail a décidé que m'envoyer des notifications quand quelqu'un postait une review c'était trop mainstream, donc je ne recevais plus rien. Quelle surprise en revenant dans sur ce site et en voyant que j'avais raté un paquet de trucs (en fait c'est une excuse camouflée pour ceux à qui j'ai pas répondu, me lynchez pas j'le referait plus promis). Mais bon, globalement ça reste la faute de mes mails hein._

 _Du coup, je réponds à quelques review postées par des gens n'ayant pas de compte (les autres ça arrive dans vos MP d'ici peu, le temps que je poste ce chapitre xD):_

 _LouLou: merci beaucoup :D Voilà la suite :P_

 _Dark Wolf: merci :D Et voilà le chapitre, si ça peut te rassurer moi aussi j'en peut plus de celui-là xD_

 _Adenoine: trop de reviews, va me falloir un chapitre juste pour toi mdr Je vais répondre dans le désordre (parce que c'est plus marrant):_

 _\- concernant Sirius, il faut prendre en compte que cette histoire commence à la fin de la troisième d'Harry. Ils n'ont pas encore eu le temps de vraiment se parler, et Sirius souffre encore des séquelles de son emprisonnement (ouais 13 ans dans une prison, on s'en remet pas en trois semaines -tout du moins pas dans cette fic-). De plus il est toujours activement recherché, donc beaucoup de choses à garder en tête avant de se lancer en quête de résoudre tous les problèmes de son filleul (d'autant plus qu'il faut qu'il apprenne à connaître le mioche avant de sauter sur des conclusions hâtives). Et pour le procès à faire à Dumby, disons que faire appel à la justice magique quand elle en veut à ton cul c'est pas une super idée._

 _\- greffer des neurones à Harry serait utile, mais d'un autre côté il a 14 ans et beaucoup de problèmes dans sa vie. Je trouve son comportement assez adapté (de mon point de vue)_

 _\- ouais j'aurais été gentil de vous donner le nom, mais je vous spoil tout dès le début c'pas drôle :P_

 _\- pour ce à quoi j'ai pas répondu, soit c'était pas des questions soit c'est parce que ça viendra dans les prochains chapitres ^^_

 _Et je reviendrais juste sur une review de OoOXylionOoO que j'ai trouvé très intéressante, qui me disait que le chapitre sur la coupe du monde avait été atroce à lire. Alors, ça peut paraitre étrange, mais c'était le but recherché. Harry était sous l'influence d'un sortilège qui bridait une partie de sa pensée et ici (ce que je voulais montrer surtout) tout ce qui touchait à sa capacité de concentration. Je voulais rendre le chapitre comme étant un reflet de la manière dont Harry vivait ceci. C'est peut-être pas sorti comme prévu, principalement parce que je débute je pense, mais le fait que c'était difficile à lire...bah c'était volontaire (ouais j'me tire une balle dans le pied pour tester des trucs)._

 _Sur ce, j'ai fait une NdA bien trop longue xD Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :D_

 _(Et merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours, ça fait extrêmement plaisir à lire, que ça soit des critiques constructives, pour relever des points étranges, ou dire que vous appréciez, c'est génial :D )_

* * *

 **Chapitre X - Un retour à la surface**

 _"J'ai la tête un peu fêlée,_

 _Elle était pas assez dure._

 _Un peu de ciel étoilé_

 _A coulé par la fêlure..."_

 _\- Alter Karer -_

* * *

Harry observa avec amusement la structure de brique qui lui faisait face. S'élevant sur plus de cinq mètres de hauteur, terminant sa course dans une arabesque du plus bel effet dans un style typique d'après-guerre, le pilier de brique rouge se dressait de toute sa splendeur sur le quai de la gare londonienne. Face à lui, effrontément, se tenait un second pilier parfaitement similaire.

Cependant, celui-ci permettait de laisser les sorciers passer tout en retenant les moldus loin de cet espace particulier. Tout sorcier ayant grandi dans ce monde connaissait la voie neuf trois quart. C'était le rêve de toutes les générations, l'événement que tous attendaient que de pouvoir fouler le sol pavé du quai légendaire, la lettre qu'ils recevaient pour leur onzième anniversaire leur permettant d'y accéder. Et cette lettre arrivait, avec une explication plus ou moins explicite, de la même manière chez les enfants de sorciers et de moldus.

Malheureusement personne ne semblait avoir eu la présence d'esprit de glisser dans l'enveloppe -portée par des hiboux- une ou deux explications plus poussées sur comment accéder à la gare version sorcière. Si les informations sur le monde sorcier et le nouveau statut de l'enfant étaient clairement bien faite -même si Harry avait dû attendre d'en parler avec un autre élève pour le savoir- et surtout nécessaires, celles sur le Poudlard Express et comment s'y rendre manquaient dramatiquement. A croire que les jeunes devaient se fendre le crâne sur chaque poteau avant de trouver le bon.

"Et encore, là ce n'est que le début." commenta le survivant face au mur, en désignant une brique sale du bout d'un doigt menaçant.

En effet, si l'enfant avait la chance de trouver le bon poteau avant que le traumatisme crânien n'ai raison de lui, ses parents n'avaient pas la même chance. Sortilèges faisant, les moldus n'avaient pas accès à la gare et -pire encore- étaient repoussés. Certes sans violence et par l'utilisation d'une petite voix qui leur demandait d'aller acheter des saucisses plus loin –Harry avait des doutes sur ce point vu que c'était Seamus qui le lui avait raconté-, mais tout de même repoussés. Donc, sur un malentendu, les jeunes nouveaux sorciers de onze ans pouvaient soudainement se trouver projetés seuls dans un nouveau monde alors que leurs parents les voyaient disparaître sans vraiment pouvoir le savoir directement, puisque leur esprit et leur attention étaient repoussés dudit portail magique. Là où la plupart des parents observaient avec émotion leur jeune bambin s'enfuir loin d'eux, gaiement, pour sa première journée à l'école dans le « monde des grands », les parents d'enfants magiques rentraient chez eux avec des saucisses et beaucoup plus de place sur la banquette arrière de leur citadine.

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel devant l'organisation, une fois de plus, particulière du monde magique et s'engagea à travers le portail de briques. A peine eut-il émergé de l'autre côté, dans la partie magique de la gare, qu'une question lui effleura l'esprit. Il était bien au courant de l'existence de sortilèges capables de réduire l'espace, en ayant fait la découverte quelques semaines plus tôt durant la coupe du monde de Quidditch, mais dans le cas de ceux-ci il fallait tout de même un support, quelque chose sur quoi lancer le sort. Dans le cas des tentes, bien qu'elles aient la contenance d'une maison, elles étaient tout de même présente dans la réalité, il n'y avait pas rien puis le contenu caché, la tente était là. Pourtant ici il n'y avait rien. Il y avait simplement un pilier qu'il fallait traverser.

Harry fit demi-tour et retourna dans la partie moldu de la gare. Après une inspection minutieuse du portail, il constata qu'il n'y avait effectivement rien de plus autour ou derrière celui-ci. Il ne pouvait donc pas s'agir d'un sortilège similaire à ceux qu'il avait déjà pu voir avant. De plus, lorsqu'il prenait le passage -ce qu'il fit une nouvelle fois- il ne ressentait aucune sensation de déplacement magique. Il était donc bel et bien dans la gare de Londres, mais dans une partie du monde qui n'existait pas dans le monde moldu.

Traversant une nouvelle fois l'arche, sous le regard suspicieux du vieil homme qui gardait l'entrée du côté sorcier du portail, il tomba nez à nez avec un autre élève qu'il avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. De deux ans son aîné, il était à Poufsouffle, et il était surtout capitaine de Quidditch de sa maison maintenant, gardant toujours son poste d'attrapeur –selon les informations qu'avait réussi à avoir Daphné sur les répartitions des tâches dans les différentes maisons pour cette nouvelle année-, ce qui était, globalement, la seule chose qui intéressait Harry.

"Salut." lança-t-il distraitement sans prêter plus d'attention à l'autre garçon.

"Ah, bonjour monsieur Potter. C'est un plaisir d'enfin vous rencontrer." lui répondit une voix beaucoup plus âgée que ce à quoi il s'était attendu.

Haussant un sourcil surpris, remettant son inspection du pilier à plus tard, il se retourna pour faire face à deux hommes plus grands que lui. Le premier très élégant, habillé de manière classique, le regardait avec amusement et curiosité. Il reconnaissait l'élève dont Hermione lui avait souvent parlé, Cédric Diggory –Daphné étant moins attentives aux garçons et n'ayant aucun intérêt à lui décrire son apparence physique-. Bien sûr ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait, mais c'était leur première rencontre en dehors d'un match de Quidditch. Et l'année dernière il avait été plus préoccupé par son parrain, et les détraqueurs qui souhaitaient le tuer chaque fois qu'ils le croisait, pour faire vraiment attention à lui. A sa droite se tenait un homme qui lui ressemblait énormément, avec quelques centimètres de moins, un embonpoint en plus et quarante ans en trop.

"Bonjour monsieur ?" demanda Harry en tendant une main dans sa direction, répondant au sourire jovial de l'inconnu par un mince sourire sympathique.

"Amos Diggory." se présenta l'homme sans se départir de son attitude chaleureuse devant l'évidente retenue du survivant, lui serrant la main fermement.

Le Gryffondor observa le père du Poufsouffle un instant, remarquant derrière son apparence bedonnante un maintien droit et des épaules larges. Un cinquantenaire bien plus en forme qu'il ne l'aurait cru de prime abord.

"Enchanté monsieur Diggory." répondit-il en inclinant la tête dans sa direction, sans le lâcher du regard.

"Je dois vous avouer que j'attendais notre rencontre cet été avec une certaine impatience. Cela étant, vu la tournure des événements, vous avez bien fait de ne pas venir."

"Ne pas venir ? Vous deviez me voir ?" releva Harry en fronçant les sourcils. La première fois qu'il avait entendu le nom de Diggory était dans la bouche d'Hermione lorsqu'elle parlait des élèves qui étaient en tête de leur année. La fois suivante c'était lorsqu'il avait perdu son précieux balais que lui avait offert la directrice de Gryffondor. La seule autre situation où ce nom avait été prononcé remontait à quelques jours, et il était seul dans la salle à manger avec Daphné au moment-là. Il était donc presque certain que quelque chose manquait dans cette histoire.

"Bien-sûr mon garçon." lui répondit Amos en haussant un sourcil broussailleux devant le comportement étrange de son interlocuteur. "Arthur ne vous l'avait pas dit ?"

"Arthur Weasley ? Cela doit bien faire deux mois que je ne l'ai pas vu maintenant." nota le survivant en fronçant les sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

Mais ce quiproquo trouva rapidement une explication dans l'esprit du garçon. Indéniablement, ni la famille de son ancien ami ni le directeur de Poudlard n'avaient à cœur de faire savoir que leurs relations avec le héros de la nation anglaise n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient. Harry de son côté se fichait pas mal de ce qui pouvait être dit ou non autour de lui par des gens plus préoccupés par leur cote de popularité que par ce que lui pensait.

Cependant, pour cette fois, ça le mettait dans une situation assez délicate. Daphné avait tentée de lui apprendre les rudiments de la politique, et bien qu'il ait rapidement décidé de continuer sa vie comme avant et ne pas se soucier outre mesure de ce genre de problèmes, il avait compris l'intérêt de limiter le nombre de personnes qui ne le portait pas dans leur cœur. Avoir un mage noir et toute la ramification de ses serviteurs contre lui était déjà un point négatif pour son avenir –si tant est qu'il survive suffisamment longtemps pour en avoir un d'avenir- sans qu'il se rajoute des ennemis sur des maladresses.

"Quoi ?" intervint Cédric avant son père. "Mais pourtant Charlie m'avait dit que tu devais passer une partie de tes vacances au Terrier ?"

Il réprima son habituel levé de sourcil devant les connaissances du Poufsouffle sur les Weasley. Il était impressionnant que quelqu'un comme lui, visiblement assez ami avec l'un des enfants étant sorti de Poudlard quelques années auparavant pour garder contact, n'ait jamais été mentionné ou même aperçu durant ses nombreuses vacances chez Ron.

"C'est ce qui était prévu initialement, mais je pense que, au vue des récents changements concernant mon statut, vous pouvez facilement comprendre pourquoi cela ne s'est pas fait." explique le survivant en s'étonnant lui-même du tact dont il était capable. Peut-être réussirait-il à ne pas s'attirer d'ennui avant au moins trois semaines cette année.

"Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de votre changement de garde…" commença Amos avant d'être coupé par le jeune garçon.

"De famille monsieur Diggory, changement de famille." précisa Harry, qui prévoyait quant à ceci très peu de diplomatie. Que le monde accepte qu'il fasse partie de la famille de Daphné ou non l'importait peu, il avait déjà prévu de faire carrière dans le crime. S'il finissait par lutter contre ou par le produire était une question encore en suspens, selon ce que le monde sorcier penserait de son adoption par une famille dite noire.

"Certes." répondit simplement l'homme dans un sourire. Le survivant s'étonna de l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur, qui avait accepté la correction comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus simple du monde. "Donc, j'ai entendu parler de cet événement, comme la totalité de la communauté sorcière britannique -vu que vous avez fait la couverture des journaux pendant plus d'une semaine-, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que cela ait un impact sur votre entourage proche ?"

Le garçon retint difficilement un sourire. Il ne savait pas quel était l'emploi du père de son collègue Poufsouffle, mais il le situait sans trop de difficulté au ministère. Pour l'instant il n'avait rencontré que les politiques pour réussir à vous extraire des réponses avec un sourire des plus aimables et sans donner l'impression d'avoir réellement posé de questions.

"La séparation d'avec mon ancienne famille d'accueil au profit des Greengrass n'a pas été du goût de tout le monde." lui répondit-il simplement avec un sourire las au souvenir de ses nombreuses confrontations avec les Weasley.

"Mais tu vivais avec des moldus jusqu'à maintenant non ?" intervint soudainement Cédric, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils de son père à sa remarque.

"Cédric, tu sais que ces idées n'ont…" le sermonna son père avant qu'il enchaîne rapidement.

"Non ce n'est pas ça, mais de ce que j'en ai entendu il ne s'agissait pas du meilleur lieu pour passer des vacances." grimaça l'autre garçon en s'expliquant, lançant un regard d'excuse à Harry.

Le Gryffondor haussa un sourcil surpris à la remarque. Certes il n'avait jamais pensé réussir à cacher sa condition physique médiocre due aux traitements des Dursley –et il n'avait jamais essayé non plus- mais de là à ce que quelqu'un tire de telles conclusions il y avait un pas qu'il n'aurait pas pensé possible à franchir. Après-tout il était le survivant, qui aurait pu logiquement penser qu'il était sujet à de la maltraitance ?

"C'est Charlie n'est-ce pas ?" soupira-t-il devant l'évidence. Personne ne pouvait deviner ça et l'utiliser comme argument, à moins d'en être parfaitement certain. Et seule Hermione savait ce qui se passait en dehors de la famille Weasley –et d'une partie de l'équipe enseignante de Poudlard-, ce qui limitait les choix possibles.

"Désolé…" marmonna Cédric en baissant les yeux, la gêne très clairement visible sur son visage.

"Tu n'as pas à t'excuser." sourit Harry malgré lui, il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir au Poufsouffle d'avoir cherché à en savoir plus sur lui. Après tout, c'était l'apanage de sa maison que de prendre soin des autres.

"Ce sont des questions indiscrètes que tu as posé pour en arriver là." dit simplement Amos, une expression bienveillante sur le visage. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un sermon ou d'une remarque visant à montrer une erreur, simplement une constatation.

"Les questions ne sont jamais indiscrètes. Mais, parfois, les réponses le sont." répondit le survivant, s'interposant tout de même dans l'échange.

"Ah, Oscar Wilde. Un des écrivains de génie qui, selon moi, est une des sources principales de notre cher Albus." sourit Amos, son regard se perdant dans le vague un instant avant de revenir sur lui. "J'aurai aimé continuer cet échange, malheureusement le temps joue contre nous. Je vous laisse ici, je n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié de revoir ce quai." commenta l'homme en tournant un regard nostalgique en direction de l'arche.

Un silence s'installa quelques secondes, rapidement brisé par un soupir de monsieur Diggory. Dans un dernier geste il sorti une enveloppe de la poche de sa veste qu'il lui tendit, avec un clin d'œil amusé, avant de se tourner vers son fils pour un dernier échange avant de le laisser partir pour une nouvelle année à Poudlard.

Harry fronça les sourcils en examinant la lettre. Le papier était rêche, de mauvaise qualité. Il était couvert de saleté et de tâches rougeâtres par endroits. Le Gryffondor ne savait du tout d'où pouvait provenir la lettre, mais s'il devait faire une proposition sur son trajet, il était quasiment certain qu'elle était passée sous un camion puis dans l'estomac d'un animal, avant de repasser sous un autre camion.

Il déchira le semblant de cachet et retira le papier de l'intérieur de l'enveloppe de fortune, qui -sans grande surprise- était d'une qualité foncièrement similaire. Quatre lignes s'étendaient en plein milieu de la page, qu'il s'empressa de lire en reconnaissant rapidement l'écriture élégante et pourtant décousue de son parrain.

 _Je ne pourrais pas venir en septembre, beaucoup de choses ont commencées à bouger._

 _Je te tiendrais au courant dès que possible._

 _Je viendrais en octobre pour ta première sortie à Pré-au-Lard, j'ai tes affaires avec moi._

 _Patmol._

Le temps qu'il atteigne la signature du fugitif, Amos était déjà parti et seul son fils l'attendait devant le portail. Harry resta planté là un instant, examinant le vide où s'était tenu l'homme qui lui avait porté ces nouvelles pour le moins alarmantes de Sirius. Une pensée l'effleura, pourquoi son parrain était passé par Amos Diggory pour lui délivrer ceci alors qu'il ne le connaissait absolument pas ?

Un son de cloche le tira de ses pensées alors que Cédric l'attrapait par l'épaule.

"Il faut qu'on se dépêche Harry, le train va partir !" lui expliqua-t-il en le traînant derrière lui.

Le survivant eut tout juste le temps d'entendre le deuxième son de cloche qu'il se fit tirer à travers le portail. Ses précédentes réflexions sur la nature ce celui-ci lui revinrent immédiatement quand il vit la lettre dans sa main exploser dans une myriade de petites flammèches rouges et or qui restèrent en suspens un instant en l'air, avant de former l'image d'un chien qui se dissipa dans une petite explosion.

Point positif, Sirius allait bien –suffisamment pour continuer de faire des blagues lamentables-. En revanche, le portail nettement moins.

"Dis Cédric, c'est inflammable la magie tu crois ?"

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Personne n'avait jamais prêté attention à la manière dont les élèves se plaçaient dans le Poudlard Express. La plupart des gens partaient du principe que les sorciers cherchaient des compartiments pour s'installer entre amis, mais que ça s'arrêtait là. Même les élèves qui choisissaient leur place ne semblaient pas toujours se rendre compte de la manière dont ils le faisaient, croyant souvent se laisser guider par le hasard. En dehors du wagon en tête spécialement désigné pour ses pires ennemis, les préfets, il ne semblait rien y avoir de particulier.

Harry avait dû revoir ses connaissances sur le sujet maintenant qu'il cherchait un endroit calme pour passer le temps jusqu'à son arrivée à l'école. Le train était séparé, officieusement, en quatre parties qui correspondaient à chaque maison. Ces parties elles-mêmes séparées selon l'année à laquelle appartenaient les élèves. Ainsi, on pouvait noter une discrimination claire et flagrante envers la maison Poufsouffle dans sa globalité qui était située à l'avant du train -là où le ronronnement de la locomotive résonnait dans les compartiments et importunait tout ceux ne connaissant pas de sort de silence-, et envers tous les sorciers de première année qui ne connaissaient rien à tout ceci et qui devaient se faire renvoyer souvent de leur compartiment lorsqu'ils s'installaient à un mauvais endroit.

Pourquoi lui n'avait jamais compris ceci avant aujourd'hui lui échappait. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait jamais été jeté hors d'un compartiment par un sorcier plus âgé. Soit un revers de sa célébrité, soit il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance. Pendant ses trois premières années uniquement. Là, dans l'immédiat, il trouvait qu'il en manquait cruellement.

"Bouge de là Potter." grogna une voix dans son dos.

Il eut tout juste le temps de traiter l'information qu'un septième année massif l'expédia contre le mur du couloir pour passer avec le reste de son groupe. Le survivant hésitait à se sentir flatté d'être reconnu de dos par un sorcier de trois ans son aîné, ou insulté d'être traité ainsi dès le début de l'année. Habituellement ses collègues attendaient qu'il soit accusé d'un quelconque malheur pour lui en vouloir. Au ou moins qu'il soit arrivé jusqu'à Poudlard. Là ils avaient quitté Londres depuis guère plus de vingt minutes.

Certes il avait involontairement déclenché une émeute lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, mais il avait espéré que le public s'inquiète plus de la présence de mangemorts. Mais encore une fois il avait sous-estimé le pouvoir de la Gazette du Sorcier associé à la stupidité du ministère pour transmettre seulement les informations qu'ils souhaitaient. Bien-sûr personne ne l'avait officiellement accusé, mais son rôle dans tout ceci avait été, très peu subtilement, souligné. Associé à son récent changement de camp –d'après ce même journal-, il n'en fallait pas plus pour retourner l'opinion publique contre lui. Encore.

Ou alors on lui en voulait pour avoir, totalement involontairement, mis le feu au portail menant à la voie du Poudlard Express et avoir retardé son départ d'une dizaine de minutes. Cela étant, il avait une excuse pour cette mésaventure.

Qui aurait pu penser qu'un mur de briques magiques était inflammable ?

"Potter." le salua une voix froide.

Harry lança un regard profondément surpris au blond qui servait de figure de proue aux Serpentard de son année. Celui-ci continua sa route sans lui accorder plus d'attention, rentrant dans un compartiment non loin.

A cet instant, l'héritier des Potter nota qu'il avait plus de problèmes qu'il ne le pensait.

Tout d'abord, il ne pouvait pas s'installer avec ses amis. Depuis qu'il avait ensorcelé la matriarche Weasley et qu'il avait frappé Ron, à deux reprises, il n'était pas certain de vouloir retenter le contact avec eux. De plus il n'avait pas spécialement envie de le faire, et discuter de ses vacances avec d'autres personnes plus agréables –Neville notamment était très intéressant avec ses nombreuses découvertes de plantes- ne lui posait qu'un seul problème, celui des oreilles indiscrètes de Ron. En effet, s'il ne pouvait pas reprocher à Cédric d'avoir eu connaissances des conditions dans lesquelles il vivait chez les Dursley, il pouvait facilement le reprocher à la famille Weasley.

C'était quoi leur problème à toujours avoir besoin de dire tout ce qu'ils savaient à tout le monde franchement, ils n'avaient jamais appris à se taire ?

Il aurait pu s'installer avec Daphné, et ainsi se moquer des Serpentard l'accompagnant jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux décide de lui casser quelque chose. Malheureusement sa rencontre avec Drago l'obligea à supprimer ceci de ses plans –ajouté à son absence de pulsion suicidaire pour l'instant-. Le simple fait d'imaginer avoir une conversation civilisée avec le blond provoquait chez lui des crises d'urticaires. Si l'on rajoutait qu'il ne semblait pas comprendre ce que "dégage de ma vie Malefoy" signifiait, cela annonçait une discussion des plus compliquée.

Ajouté à ceci que la population sorcière semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison ou pour une autre, et au vue de ce qu'il avait fait de ses vacances ils avaient un vaste choix, Harry devait trouver un compartiment rempli uniquement de nés-moldu de première année.

"C'est pas gagné tout ça..." marmonna-t-il en cherchant une solution pour passer la partie du train attribuée aux Gryffondor sans se faire repérer par ceux-ci. Sa cape d'invisibilité, ainsi que la quasi-totalité de ses affaires, étaient actuellement en voyage quelque part dans le monde avec un ancien prisonnier activement recherché. Et il n'était pas certain de vouloir faire de la magie, la dernière fois que c'était arrivé on avait essayé de le tuer, plusieurs fois de suite.

Il s'attarda un instant sur le fait que les parties de train pour les rouge et or et celles pour les vert et argent étaient côtes à côtes, et que la personne ayant eu cette brillante idée devait en vouloir à un sorcier d'une de ces deux maisons, quand une porte s'ouvrit devant lui.

Il vit une chevelure rouge feu sortir brièvement, regarder à droite et à gauche, avant qu'une petite main pâle lui fasse signe de rentrer.

Décidant, à son habitude, de laisser son instinct de survie dans sa valise, il y entra gaiement. Un rapide coup d'œil lui apprit qu'il était seul avec une fille un peu plus jeune que lui, de deuxième ou troisième année s'il en jugeait par l'écusson jaune et noir qui ornait une des robes posée sur un siège. Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps sur le fait qu'un sorcier de Poufsouffle n'avait rien à faire dans cette partie du train, et que ça allait sûrement jouer contre eux à un moment, il recadra son attention sur sa sauveuse.

La jeune sorcière avait une chevelure de feu qui lui atteignait le bas des épaules, sa peau pâle faisait ressortir ses yeux marrons qui, bien qu'assez communs, brillaient d'une lumière un peu folle. Un mince sourire fendait ses lèvres roses, accentuant son côté rêveur. Légèrement plus petite que lui, elle était simplement vêtue d'un jean serré, déchiré par endroit et couvert de traces vertes, et d'un haut épais noir d'encre.

"Bonjour inconnu, je m'appelle Lou Saschirlen." se présenta la sorcière en se redressant, raidissant le dos, dans un air pompeux du plus bel effet. "Veuillez décliner votre identité monsieur Harry Potter."

Le survivant l'observa un long moment, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. "Err...Harry Potter ?"

"Enchantée." répondit-elle immédiatement en serrant sa main qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir tendu. "Maintenant que les présentations sont faites tu peux t'installer. J'espère que la présence de Joseph ne te dérange pas ?"

"Joseph ?" souleva-t-il en parcourant le compartiment du regard. Il n'y avait personne en dehors de la jeune fille et de lui.

"Oh excuse-moi, c'est un manque flagrant de respect envers lui." s'exclama Lou en portant les mains à sa bouche, dans une expression choquée dont il n'arrivait pas à se décider si elle était feinte ou non. "Je te présente Saint Joseph, deuxième du nom, grand Créateur de la vie et de tout ce qui rampe, pourfendeur de la feuille de mâche et grand vainqueur du tournoi de la carotte."

Harry observa avec attention la main de la jeune fille pointée en direction de la fenêtre entrouverte. Là, sur le rebord métallique, luttant contre le vent qui balayait le côté du train qui parcourait les plaines anglaises à vive allure, se trouvait un escargot d'une dizaine de centimètres. Sa coquille, brune striée de reflets verts, était dans un état lamentable et manquait par endroits.

Il voulut couper Lou dans ses explications quand il vit les premiers centimètres du mollusque se détacher de son support. Son cerveau tentait, tant bien que mal, de traiter l'ensemble d'informations sans queue ni tête qu'il recevait quand il indiqua la fenêtre du doigt. A l'instant où la jeune Poufsouffle tourna la tête, Joseph se décrocha de la paroi métallique et fut emporté par le vent.

Un cri de surprise retentit dans le compartiment, puis les secondes s'allongèrent alors qu'ils échangeaient un regard triste. Tout du moins celui de Lou était triste et un peu coupable, celui d'Harry avait un aspect bovin, de ceux qui observent les trains passer.

"J'ai encore failli dans ma mission envers le Saint Créateur Baveux..." se lamenta la jaune et noir en s'affalant sur une banquette, la tête entre les mains.

Le survivant s'installa à ses côtés, posant une main maladroite sur son épaule dans une tentative de réconfort. Il n'était pas spécialement doué avec les filles de base, mais dans cette situation il avait encore moins d'idées sur comment se comporter.

"Encore ?" demanda-t-il après s'être assuré qu'elle n'allait pas pleurer.

"Joseph, le premier du nom, voulait propager sa sainte parole dans le voisinage près de chez moi. Alors je l'ai aidé. Nous avons construit une sorte de catapulte dans ma chambre pour qu'il puisse aller dans les autres maisons sans risque de se faire marcher dessus." expliqua la jeune fille avec un sourire nostalgique, toute trace de tristesse ayant disparu.

"Et que s'est-il passé ?" Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était curieux de savoir ce qui était arrivé.

"Eh bien...Il se pourrait que Joseph et moi ayons oublié un détail crucial dans ce plan." marmonna-t-elle en se grattant la nuque, maintenant clairement mal à l'aise.

"Le fait que les escargots ne volent pas ?" tenta-t-il en retenant un sourire.

"J'avais oublié d'ouvrir la fenêtre." répondit-elle penaude.

Ce fut l'information de trop pour le survivant qui éclata de rire.

"Et cette fois-ci tu as oublié de la fermer. Je suis certain qu'un jour tu arriveras à outrepasser ce problème." enchaîna-t-il une fois qu'il eut calmé son hilarité, sous la mine boudeuse de la jeune sorcière.

"Oui, mais il va falloir que je me procure un nouvel escargot de Namibie." grogna Lou en se frottant le menton.

Harry s'étonna un instant de la vitesse à laquelle elle arrivait à changer d'expressions faciales. "Ils sont rares ?"

"Pas tellement, j'ai entendu dire qu'il y en avait à Poudlard." répondit-elle dans une grimace.

"Oh, donc il n'y a pas de problèmes."

"Mais ils sont dans la Forêt Interdite."

Le survivant grogna à la mention du lieu. C'était une forêt qu'il trouvait profondément splendide. Il adorait observer sa lisère et regarder les chemins empruntés par le garde-chasse se perdre entre les immenses arbres. En revanche, il détestait du plus profond de son âme la faune qui occupait les bois. Et de l'expérience qu'il avait eu ces dernières années, il était persuadé que cette haine était partagée. Concernant la flore il n'avait pas encore d'avis tranché sur la question, mais si elle était un quart aussi dérangeante que le reste de la vie qui peuplait ces bois, alors il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il allait la détester aussi.

Maintenant, chasser l'escargot géant dans ces conditions était quelque chose qui l'attirait étrangement.

"On pourrait toujours demander à Hagrid ?" suggéra-t-il.

"Et on capturera le nouveau héraut du Saint Créateur Baveux avec de l'acide !" s'exclama Lou en bondissant sur ces pieds, un immense sourire lui barrant le visage.

"Quoi ?"

"Et on ne fera rien avec de l'acide ?" se reprit-elle en lui lançant un regard de chien battu.

Le garçon jeta un œil à la porte du compartiment, se demandant sérieusement s'il n'avait pas plus de chance de finir ce voyage en allant voir les Serpentard maintenant.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Harry observait l'extérieur, s'ennuyant clairement. La jeune fille qui partageait son compartiment au début du voyage était partie depuis un moment, rejoindre une amie à elle, et il se trouvait donc seul. Non pas que la solitude lui pose un quelconque problème, loin de là, mais il n'avait rien pour s'occuper. La majorité de ses affaires -toutes ses affaires personnelles- étaient avec son parrain, et celles qu'il avait récupéré chez les Greengrass étaient dans la valise de Daphné, attendant sagement leur arrivée à Poudlard. Il s'agissait, à la base, d'une idée d'Eleanore. Comme sa situation était relativement complexe, il gagnait à n'avoir aucun bagage à transporter. Ils s'étaient séparés à l'entrée de la gare, la famille passant devant et lui quelques minutes plus tard. Et Harry, avec ce qu'il lui était arrivé sur le chemin, ne cessait de remercier le ciel pour toutes ces précautions.

Cela étant, il se trouvait sans rien pour s'occuper. Et le trajet était long. Très long.

"Potter !" s'exclama une voix féminine avec dédain en ouvrant la porte de son compartiment, la refermant rapidement derrière elle.

"Daphné." répondit-il en haussant un sourcil à la vue de la jeune fille, elle lui avait très clairement fait comprendre que leur contact à Poudlard -tout du moins au début- ne changerait pas. "Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?"

"Pas de ça, je sais que tu es ravi de me voir." s'amusa-t-elle, avant d'afficher une mine boudeuse en voyant le sourcil sceptique du garçon toujours aussi haut perché sur son front.

"Non, vraiment ?"

"J'évite Malefoy." soupira-t-elle en s'installant sur le siège face à lui.

"Comment ? Une Serpentard évite le prince de sa maison ?" la taquina-t-il en souriant, enchanté de troquer son exploration du paysage contre de la moquerie.

"Oh par pitié ne commence pas, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Pansy quand je suis sorti du compartiment." grogna-t-elle en réponse, lui lançant un regard noir dont seul les vert et argent avaient le secret.

"Hey, on se calme mademoiselle, je ne t'ai pas insulté moi ! Pansy Parkinson...et puis quoi encore."

"Je suis sûr que tu t'entendrais bien avec elle."

"Plutôt embrasser un détraqueur." répondit-il en frissonnant à l'idée d'une amitié avec une personne qui adorait le blond comme s'il était une véritable divinité. Il n'avait rien contre la connerie, mais dernièrement il devait déjà gérer Ron et ses éclats, il ne voulait pas se rajouter trop de travail non plus.

"Ce n'est pas très gentil ça." commenta simplement Daphné en regardant le paysage.

"Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être, d'ailleurs dernièrement tout le monde semble croire que j'ai enfin cédé à la folie donc je dois bien répondre aux attentes de la société."

Harry, qui s'attendait à continuer cette joute verbale encore un moment, fut surpris de l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille. Elle avait l'air bien plus perdue dans ses pensées que dans l'observation du paysage.

"Ce n'est pas que ton ami blondinet qui t'as amené ici pas vrai ?" demanda-t-il en ramenant ses jambes contre lui, posant son menton sur ses genoux.

Le silence dura quelques secondes supplémentaires avant qu'elle ne réponde. "Je ne sais pas comment gérer cette situation..."

"Mon adoption ?"

"Oui..." soupira-t-elle en plantant son regard océan dans le sien.

"Je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider sur le coup là, je n'ai pas prévu de plan concernant ceci." grimaça-t-il en se rendant compte à quel point ça sonnait stupide dit ainsi.

"Que...Quoi ? Mais, tu m'as dit que tu savais comment gérer tout ça de ton côté."

"Oui, je sais comment je vais gérer ça simplement parce que je ne prévois pas de cacher ça à qui que ce soit. Et je continuerais à défendre ce sujet de la même manière que je l'ai fait avec Ron s'il le faut. C'est pour ça que je doute pouvoir t'être d'une quelconque aide." soupira Harry en se rendant compte maintenant qu'il n'était pas le seul impliqué dans cette situation. Si Astoria n'avait pas grand chose à craindre de cette nouvelle situation, ça n'était pas le cas de Daphné dont les camarades partageaient une haine commune contre lui.

"Tu...Tu prévois vraiment d'assumer ça sans t'en cacher ?" demanda la Serpentard, effarée du comportement du survivant.

"Évidemment. Je n'ai aucune subtilité, tu te souviens ?" répondit-t-il comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus logique du monde. Il avait enfin quelque chose qui ressemblait à une véritable famille, pourquoi voudrait-il s'en cacher ?

"C'est dangereux." l'informa-t-elle.

"Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de votre aide pour ça."

"Ça l'est pour nous aussi." continua-t-elle dans sa recherche d'arguments contre sa décision.

"Certes, mais l'information est déjà passée dans le journal -ainsi que celle expliquant que tu me drogues probablement avec une potion de fidélité- et si je pense que les membres de ma maison peuvent facilement être convaincu de l'absurdité de tout ceci, je doute que les élèves de ta maison se laisse avoir aussi facilement." expliqua Harry en réfléchissant à la situation. De plus il était persuadé que le gouvernement anglais -magique- n'était pas très hermétique concernant certains détails de sa vie personnelle, et donc que n'importe qui avec un parent travaillant là-bas pouvait avoir entendu parlé de tout ceci avec bien plus de détails que l'article n'en donnait.

Daphné lâcha un soupir las en entendant le raisonnement du Gryffondor. "Franchement...ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais tu as raison."

"Merci." répondit-il avec un sourire blessé.

"Toujours aussi mauvais pour mentir Potter." le nargua la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel devant son petit jeu, un début de sourire au coin des lèvres.

"C'est étrange, tu fais sonner ça comme un défaut."

Le sourire goguenard qu'il lui lança suffit à la renvoyer à ses réflexions avec une moue boudeuse. Harry trouvait épatant le nombre de fois où elle avait recourt à cette expression pour échapper à une conversation.

"Donc...tu comptes assumer tout ça sans rien démentir." demanda-t-elle, plus pour formuler ses pensées que comme une véritable question.

"Oui."

"Et je ne peux pas te convaincre de faire autrement ?"

"Est-ce que ça servirait réellement à quelque chose ?"

"...non." admit Daphné à contre-coeur. Ils étaient coincé et ils n'avaient que peu de solutions.

"Eh bien voilà, problème résolu. De toute manière il n'y avait pas de problème en premier lieu, il n'y avait que des solutions." philosopha Harry avec un sourire amusé.

"Je doute que ça marche à chaque fois ce genre de raisonnement Potter." rétorqua la jeune fille, se demandant si c'était vraiment là sa manière de résoudre tout ce qui lui arrivait dans la vie.

"Mais si. A défaut, quand tu sens que ça va devenir difficile, tue le truc qui pose problème. Comme ça tu seras bien sure qu'il n'y a plus aucun problème."

Daphné le regardait comme s'il venait de lui pousser une deuxième. C'était donc bien ainsi qu'il gérait ce qui lui arrivait.

Maintenant, non seulement elle stressait, mais elle était aussi inquiète.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

"Ah…j'avais pas prévu ça…" grogna Harry entre ses deux alors que des rangées de calèches s'étendaient devant lui.

Le passage en gare avait été une chose relativement aisée, son retard et l'incendie aidant à passer inaperçu, et son voyage en train n'avait été rythmé que par les interruptions de premières années trop impatients d'arriver pour rester calmement dans leur compartiment. Étrangement il n'avait pas revu Lou qui lui avait pourtant dit qu'elle repasserait avec son amie de Serdaigle. Il n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

En revanche, le passage de la calèche -et plus particulièrement le reste de son temps au château- était un détail auquel il n'avait absolument pas pensé. Détail pourtant suffisamment conséquent pour occuper la totalité de son existence jusqu'à mai prochain.

"Harry !" l'interpella une voix à sa gauche.

Une main calleuse se posa sur son épaule et il dut faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas s'en débarrasser. Il n'avait rien contre Cédric, il le trouvait même assez drôle dans le fond, mais il était bien plus grand que lui et bien plus lourd. Ainsi il avait l'impression que tout son côté droit venait de s'enfoncer de dix centimètres dans le sol boueux.

"Cédric, tu n'avais pas assez de repose-bras chez tes camarades jaunâtres ?" lança le survivant en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Je te sentais seul." s'amusa l'autre en retirant rapidement sa main sous les coups d'œil meurtriers.

"Les Poufsouffle auraient-ils un talent caché pour reconnaître les situations dans lesquelles ils ne sont pas voulu, pour pouvoir ensuite mieux sauter dedans ?" questionna Harry avec intérêt. Il ne s'était jamais intéressé à cette maison en particulier, parce que le peu de personnes qu'il y connaissait étaient ses principaux détracteurs quand tout commençait à mal tourner -ce qui arrivait souvent et rapidement-.

"Je croyais que c'était l'apanage des Serpentards que d'avoir une langue aussi coupante." sourit le jaune et noir en le traînant en direction d'une calèche.

"Oh tu sais, depuis que j'ai décidé d'assumer pleinement mon statut de mage noir en rejoignant la famille Greengrass, je ressens une certaine obligation d'adopter ce rôle jusqu'au bout." répondit le jeune Potter dans un haussement négligeant d'épaule.

Cédric lui lança un regard en biais, ne sachant pas vraiment comment prendre cette dernière réplique. Il avait souvenir d'un garçon réservé qu'il ne voyait que peu parler dans la grande salle lors des repas, toujours coincé entre ses deux amis. Il n'aurait pas pensé que derrière cette apparence se cachait une telle verve. Et il ne correspondait pas non plus au souvenir qu'il en avait de leur duel d'attrapeurs l'année passée.

"Que de surprises aujourd'hui." marmonna le Poufsouffle en montant dans la calèche à la suite du garçon.

"Ah ?" demanda simplement Harry en s'installant, sans accorder un regard aux autres sorciers. Il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de se sociabiliser et souhaitait garder ses forces pour les rencontres qui allaient suivre.

"Bien-sûr !" s'exclama gaiement Cédric en le faisant sursauter. "Tout d'abord j'échange mes premières paroles avec le grand et célèbre Harry Potter dans un cadre moins formel que le Quidditch, ensuite le portail de la gare de King's Cross prend feu juste derrière nous, et maintenant voilà que je découvre que je vais en direction de Poudlard avec un vrai mage noir."

Harry sourit devant l'emploi des termes de son interlocuteur -et de son humeur qui ne correspondait pas le moins du monde à ce qu'il racontait-. Un mage noir. S'il savait seulement à quel point il avait été proche de la vérité en disant cela.

C'était une pensée qui revenait sans cesse, l'empêchant de dormir la nuit et de se lever les matins, parasitant chacune de ses réflexions. Il était un mage, et bientôt il allait devoir prendre pleine possession de l'héritage de ses ancêtres. Comment allait-il pouvoir continuer sa scolarité à Poudlard si la part sorcière en lui venait à disparaître ? Il sentait avec les jours qui passaient que certaines choses devenaient de plus en plus difficiles à réaliser. Il soupçonnait le sang de la Tarasque d'avoir joué un rôle d'accélérateur dans ce processus. Heureusement pour lui ce qu'il semblait perdre en puissance brute il le gagnait en précision et en rapidité. Pour l'instant il pouvait donc encore donner le change, mais pour combien de temps ? Et si à un moment à cause de cette baisse de magie quelqu'un apprenait son secret ? Maintenant que Dumbledore n'était plus une solution sure pour lui, vers qui pourrait-il se tourner pour trouver les réponses à toutes ses question, qui pourrait l'aider et le soutenir dans cette épreuve ?

Sirius et sa nouvelle famille étaient les seules personnes sur qui il pouvait compter. Mais même avec ceci il devait ajouter ce que la Tarasque lui avait dit plus tôt. Si jamais tout était vrai, si il était encore traîné dans une situation pareille, voudrait-il risquer la vie de sa dernière famille encore vivante ?

Pourtant, il n'était qu'un enfant, quoi qu'il se dise, quoi qu'il fasse, il finissait toujours à ce constat alors qu'il se voyait confronté à des montagnes insurmontables. Il n'était qu'un enfant. Que pouvait-il faire seul ?

"Je rêverais de gagner la coupe de Quidditch cette année."

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris en se retournant vers Cédric. Sa remarque l'avait sorti de ses pensées et lui avait arraché un sourire moqueur.

"Tu rêves si tu penses que cette coupe va quitter le bureau de McGonagall avant la fin de ma septième année ici." renifla le survivant avec dédain.

"Tu pourrais nous la laisser au moins une fois." marmonna Cédric en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Même pas en rêve Diggory."

"Moi je rêve d'une année calme…" murmura un des autres sorciers présent dans la calèche en regardant ses pieds.

Le Gryffondor l'observa quelques secondes, remarquant un écusson bleu et argenté sur ses robes. Il semblait plus jeune que lui d'un ou deux ans. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une grimace désolée, il savait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute chaque fois mais il n'en restait pas moins au cœur de chacun des problèmes qui arrivaient.

"Moi je rêverais d'aventures ! J'ai entendu tellement choses sur ce qui se passe ici !" Enchaîna celui qui semblait être l'ami du Serdaigle avec humeur. "C'est une école de magie, je ne veux pas passer mon temps assis sur des chaises !"

Un rire cristallin interrompit le garçon dans son monologue contre le cursus normal de l'école. Harry tourna la tête en direction de la troisième Serdaigle présente, sa chevelure blonde descendant en cascades bouclées sur ses épaules, ses yeux clairs perçant l'obscurité à moitié caché derrière des lunettes rose et violette couvertes de dessins psychédéliques.

"Il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite." sourit la jeune fille.

"Merci pour la remarque Loufoca." soupira le garçon à ses côtés en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry décrocha du débat qui suivi où Cédric essayait d'inculquer un peu de respect aux deux garçons Serdaigles, son regard perdu dans la chevelure blonde de la fille face à lui. Elle était tournée en direction de la forêt, son expression neutre uniquement colorée par les ombres qui passaient au-dessus d'eux.

Elle murmurait quelque chose bien trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'entendre, mais il voyait ses lèvres bouger à un rythme frénétique. Il planta son regard dans l'obscurité qui avait semblé aspirer toute l'attention de la fille, et ne put s'empêche de ressentir une étrange sensation de malaise alors qu'il sentait les ombres bouger dans les bois. Il savait qu'il y avait nombre de créatures dans cette forêt, mais aucune ne s'aventurait si prêt de l'orée du bois, surtout quand autant de sorciers étaient là. Pourtant il aurait pu jurer avoir vu les ombres bouger, et le vent n'avait rien à voir là-dedans.

"Il nous avait dit que tous nos rêves deviendraient réalité, mais il avait oublié de nous dire que les cauchemars sont des rêves aussi." l'entendit-il finalement chuchoter alors que les calèches laissaient la forêt derrière eux pour entrer sur le domaine de Poudlard et de prendre la direction du château.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Harry lança un regard amusé au regroupement de premières années qui se dirigeaient vers la salle adjacente à la Grande Salle où ils attendraient, dans l'angoisse volontairement provoquée, que la directrice de Gryffondor les appellent.

Il se rappelait de sa première journée dans le château comme s'il l'avait vécu la veille, et son émerveillement était toujours le même. Malheureusement, cette année tout cette magie était empreinte d'une peur nouvelle. Non seulement il allait devoir s'asseoir à la table des rouges et or, et ainsi se trouver à proximité de Ron, mais en plus il allait avoir sa première rencontre avec Dumbledore depuis sa fuite de Gringotts. A quel point le vieil homme allait lui en vouloir pour tout ce qui était arrivé était un élément qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir deviner.

Lâchant un dernier soupir contrarié il entra à la suite de Cédric qui venait de lui mettre un léger coup dans le dos pour le forcer à avancer. Le Poufsouffle ne connaissait pas grand chose du survivant, mais durant le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble il avait rapidement appris à ne pas laisser le choix au garçon sur quoi faire s'il ne voulait pas passer la journée à peser les possibilités de chaque situation. De plus il avait l'impression que le garçon souffrait d'un trouble de la concentration, dès qu'il perdait un peu d'intérêt pour ce qui arrivait il décrochait complètement et c'était un véritable combat pour ramener son attention ensuite.

"Avance Potter." grommela Cédric en continuant de le pousser vers l'avant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir forcer quelqu'un à assister au festin du jour de la rentrée.

"Cédric, pourquoi vouloir me faire tant de mal, qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour mériter ça ?" se lamenta le survivant en levant les bras au ciel d'un air dramatique, tout en faisant garde de ne pas attirer trop l'attention sur eux.

"J'ai bien une liste de choses que tu m'as dit pendant notre voyage jusqu'ici." répondit le Poufsouffle avec un sourire amusé.

"Je suis certain que tu exagères."

"Tu m'as tout de même dit que ma maison n'avait aucune raison d'exister et que le blaireau, à l'époque des fondateurs, ne devait pas avoir d'autre fonction que celle de faire des tapis désagréables." lui rappela-t-il.

"Je maintiens que le choix de l'animal devait être parfaitement absurde pour l'époque." bouda Harry en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Tu m'as aussi dit que les couleurs de ma maison nous faisait passer pour des grosses abeilles, et qu'à choisir c'était pas une image bien mieux que le blaireau." continua Cédric.

"Ose me dire que tu n'as jamais eu l'impression de voir une nuée d'insectes quand tu vois des membres de ta maison se déplacer en groupe." le défia Harry en tentant, en vain, de faire demi-tour.

"Tu as fait remarqué que, parmi les fondateurs, Helga Poufsouffle était la seule qui avait comme critère de choix «d'être sympa», pour citer tes dires."

"Bah...c'est vrai en même temps. Le truc de votre maison c'est d'être des gens sympa, j'y peut rien moi, t'ira te plaindre aux fondateurs pour en avoir un mieux."

"Votre qualité c'est d'être stupide !" s'indigna l'autre élève en croisant les bras sur le torse.

"Courageux."

"Aucune différence."

"Potter." intervint une voix sur sa gauche.

Le garçon grommela en reconnaissant le son de la voix. Il avait oublié une possible troisième personne dans son équation de tout ceux qu'il ne voulait absolument pas voir.

"Ginny, quel...plaisir de te revoir après tout ce temps." lâche-t-il avec un sourire si faux qu'il se demanda un instant pourquoi il essayait.

"Potter ?" intervint Cédric avant que la jeune fille ne puisse répondre. Il savait évidemment maintenant pour les tensions entre le survivant et ses amis de Gryffondor, mais il ne pensait pas que cela avait atteint un tel niveau.

"C'est mon nom de famille parait-il." commenta le garçon en question placidement.

"Merci pour la précision."

"De rien beau blond." sourit Harry.

Le sorcier leva les yeux au ciel devant le comportement du quatrième année qui semblait vouloir à tout prix empêcher son -ancienne ?- amie de parler.

Celle-ci du comprendre les intentions du survivant car elle tourna les talons dans un reniflement dédaigneux.

"C'était un son digne de Malefoy ça dis donc." s'étonna Harry.

"Tu devrais penser à arrêter de vexer les gens autour de toi." lui conseilla son aîné.

"On verra dans une autre vie si je suis plus motivé que ça." balaya-t-il d'un mouvement de main désinvolte. "Pour l'instant...je dois affronter mon destin." finit-il avec un air dramatique qui ne lui attira qui rire amusé de son compagnon alors qu'il l'abandonnait pour se diriger vers la table de sa maison.

Un sentiment étrange lui fit lever le regard pour tomber sur celui, songeur, du directeur. Harry haussa inconsciemment un sourcil à son attention. Quelques secondes passèrent durant lesquelles il sembla que Dumbledore était trop profondément enfouis dans ses pensées pour le remarquer, et quand le survivant redirigea son attention vers les autres élèves il nota un mince sourire amusé sur les lèvres du vieil homme.

Il sentit ses épaules s'affaisser de soulagement, la confrontation ne serait pas pour ce soir s'il ne s'attirait aucun problèmes durant le repas.

Le survivant observa la longue table qui s'étendait à sa droite, d'un côté les jumeaux Weasley, de l'autre Ron et Ginny. Quelle idée avait-il eu d'atterrir dans cette maison ? Bien sûr il n'avait rien contre les farceurs de Poudlard, d'autant plus qu'ils avaient toujours été de son côté toutes ses années, à l'inverse de leur frère. Mais si rester à ses côtés quand le reste de l'école l'accusait de maints malheurs était une chose, le faire après tout ce qui s'était passé ces dernières semaines en était une autre.

Alors qu'il se demandait quelle place allait lui attirer le moins de problèmes -il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de passer une seule journée tranquille- un des jumeaux lui fit un signe de main, indiquant de venir s'installer avec eux. Haussant les épaules avec une indifférence teintée de soulagement il se pressa dans cette direction avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne le remarque.

"Merci." chuchota-t-il à celui qu'il pensait être Fred en s'installant à côté de Katie.

"Pas de problème Harry."

"On ne voulait pas que d'autres personnes"

"Aient l'honneur de connaître"

"Le fond de cette histoire avant nous." finirent les jumeaux dans leur système de communication improbable habituel.

"Le fond de quelle histoire ?" tenta Harry tout en sachant pertinemment de quoi parlaient les deux Weasley.

"De ce que tu as fait cet été." la réponse venait de Katie, et arracha un grognement au survivant. Tout le monde semblait vouloir des réponses, autant pour le repas calme.

"Soit, qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?" abdiqua-t-il dans un soupir.

"Il parait que tu as été kidnappé par des mages noirs ?" commença Alicia, sans s'embarrasser de questions plus simples pour préparer le terrain.

"J'ai entendu dire qu'on t'avais lancé des sortilèges pour te contraindre à rester avec eux ?"Enchaîna Angelina.

"Il parait que Greengrass t'as fait boire une potion d'amour, c'est vrai ?" continua Katie, une étrange expression sur le visage. Il avait entendu quelques histoires sur des déboires avec un Serpentard plus âgé, incluant cette potion, et vu le regard qu'elle avait il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Daphné. Peut-être n'était-ce pas lui qui était le plus mis en danger par tout ceci finalement.

"On a entendu dire,"

"Que tu avais combattu un ours"

"Et que tu lui avais jeté un sortilège"

"Et que depuis c'est ton nouvel animal de compagnie ?"

Le garçon, qui était surpris des questions des trois filles, observa un long moment les jumeaux n'arrivant pas à trouver une trace sur leurs visages qui montrerait qu'il s'agissait d'une plaisanterie.

"Vous êtes pas nés de parents normaux vous hein..."

"Ne détourne pas la question,"

"Harry, et dis nous plutôt"

"Si oui ou non"

"Tu as réussi à avoir un ours de compagnie ?"

"On en veut un depuis des années." termina un des jumeaux, s'attirant un regard surpris de la plupart des personnes écoutant, et un rire amusé d'Angelina -au plus grand plaisir du rouquin s'il en jugeait par son sourire-.

Harry les observa avec attention, ne prêtant pas trop attention à tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur eux et qui attendaient des réponses aux questions des filles -bien qu'ils auraient aussi aimé savoir s'il avait un ours de compagnie aussi-.

"D'accord j'abandonne, comment vous faites ça ? Comment vous pouvez parler ainsi ? Et surtout comment vous faites pour me demander des choses aussi stupides avec autant de sérieux ?" finit-il par demander à l'un des deux Weasley, tant par curiosité que pour changer de sujet.

"Secret professionnel Harry, n'est-ce pas mon cher Forge ?" répondit le roux en se tournant vers son frère, qui était bien trop impliqué dans une discussion avec Angelina pour avoir entendu la suite de leur conversation.

"Je crois que notre cher Forge a trouvé quelque chose de bien plus intéressant à faire que de taquiner Harry." s'amusa Katie, regardant ses deux amis se retourner vers eux brusquement en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Ugh...pas dès le début de l'année par pitié..." grommela le survivant en levant des mains implorantes vers le ciel étoilé qui couvrait la voûte de la salle.

"Que se passe-t-il Harry, on ne t'intéresse plus ?" demanda Katie en se pressant contre son bras, Alicia imitant son amie de l'autre côté du garçon avec un sourire séducteur du plus bel effet.

Harry sentit ses oreilles chauffer alors que les deux filles s'emparaient de ses bras et se leva brusquement.

"D'accord, j'abandonne, je vais manger chez les Serpentard." lâcha-t-il rapidement en tentant d'enjamber le banc avant que les poursuiveuses de Gryffondor ne le force à s'asseoir en riant.

Le survivant allait leur expliquer qu'il considérait sérieusement cette idée d'aller voir les verts et argent avant le début du repas -d'une part pour éviter leurs moqueries mais surtout pour toucher deux mots à Daphné- quand il remarqua un regard brûlant venant de l'autre côté de la table. Harry lâcha un discret soupir en voyant Ron, rouge de colère, le dévisager. Il n'était pas très loin d'eux et avait très probablement vu le petit jeu des deux poursuiveuse. Ou alors c'était son comportement avec Ginny à l'entrée de la Grande Salle qui l'avait énervé. A cet instant il repensa aux paroles de Cédric, peut-être devrait-il effectivement faire des efforts pour arrêter des donner aux autres des raisons de se mettre en colère contre lui.

"Harry ?" l'interrompit dans ses pensées une voix.

"Oui Fred ? Ou George." ajouta-t-il rapidement en voyant le sourire amusé du batteur. "Un jour je vais vous coller une étiquette à votre nom sur le front avec un sortilège de glue perpétuelle, vous le savez ça ?"

Alicia lui lança un regard empli de surprise.

"Mais c'est...une excellente idée, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai jamais pensé ?" s'exclama-t-elle bruyamment, déclenchant l'hilarité des ses amies.

"Vous oseriez"

"Nous faire une telle chose ?" répondirent les jumeaux avec une même expression de choc, mêlé d'une tristesse feinte.

"Sans hésiter une seule seconde, laissez moi juste le temps d'apprendre le sort en question." soupira Harry.

Un bref coup d'oeil lui indiqua que l'expression de son ancien meilleur ami s'était encore un peu plus assombrie, chose qu'il aurait volontiers cru impossible quelques secondes plus tôt. Que devait-il faire pour calmer la jalousie du rouquin, se poser seul dans un coin sans parler à personne ?

"Ne fais pas attention à lui." grommela Katie en suivant son regard.

"Difficile à faire quand je sens qu'on cherche à me faire des trous dans le dos sans utiliser de sortilèges."

"Ron a besoin d'apprendre à se contrôler, depuis le début de l'été il semble prêt à exploser à chaque fois qu'on parle de toi." lui expliqua un des jumeaux avec un air las.

"Nous avons appris ce qui s'est passé." enchaîna le deuxième après quelques secondes de silence. "Maman n'a pas arrêtée d'en parler."

"Alors vous ne savez très probablement pas tout ce qui s'est passé, mais sûrement seulement dont elle a bien voulu se souvenir." grimaça le survivant en imaginant parfaitement quels genres de souvenirs la matriarche pouvait garder de leurs quelques rencontres durant la période estivale.

Ils allaient lui répondre quand un tintement clair attira l'attention de tout le monde dans la salle, en direction du directeur qui venait de se lever de son siège.

Immédiatement après, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent sur la directrice des rouges et or suivie de près par un groupe de premières années aussi terrorisés qu'émerveillés par le décor qui s'offrait à eux. Harry nota du coin de l'oeil une tête blonde qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Colin Crivey, mais n'y accorda que peu d'attention avant de se retourner vers la table des professeurs.

Plusieurs chaises étaient vides le long de la grande table, et il ne put s'empêcher de noter l'absence d'une nouvelle tête parmi le corps enseignant. Maintenant que Remus était parti, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un pour reprendre sa place ? Pourtant leur nouvel enseignant de défense contre les forces du mal brillait en cette soirée par son absence. Harry n'arrivait pas à décider si ne pas avoir ce cours cette année était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle, après tout une majeure partie de ses malheurs étaient dus à ces enseignants. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne vit pas McGonnagal déposer le choixpeau sur son fameux tabouret, ni celui-ci commencer à s'ébrouer avant de chanter.

 _Voici un peu plus de mille ans,_

 _Lorsque j'étais jeune et fringant,_

 _Vivaient quatre illustres sorciers_

 _Dont les noms nous sont familiers:_

 _Le hardi Gryffondor habitait dans la plaine,_

 _Poufsouffle le gentil vivait parmi les chênes,_

 _Serdaigle le loyal régnait sur les sommets,_

 _Serpentard le rusé préférait les marais._

 _Ils avaient un espoir, un souhait et un rêve,_

 _Le projet audacieux d'éduquer des élèves,_

 _Ainsi naquit Poudlard_

 _Sous leurs quatre étendards._

 _Chacun montra très vite_

 _Sa vertu favorite_

 _Et en fit le blason_

 _De sa propre maison._

 _Aux yeux de Gryffondor, il fallait à tout âge_

 _Montrer par-dessus tout la vertu du courage,_

 _La passion de Serdaigle envers l'intelligence_

 _Animait son amour des bienfaits de la science,_

 _Poufsouffle avait le goût du travail acharné,_

 _Tous ceux de sa maison y étaient destinés,_

 _Serpentard, assoiffé de pouvoir et d'action,_

 _Recherchait en chacun le feu de l'ambition._

 _Mais pour la première fois je vous le dit,_

 _Leur but ne fut pas que celui-ci._

 _Éduquer, enseigner et préparer les sorciers_

 _Avait comme objectif premier_

 _De préserver et de sauver la magie_

 _Du péril et de la fin qu'ils avaient prédit._

 _Mes avertissements toutes ces années,_

 _Par vos aînés n'ont pas été écoutés,_

 _C'est pour cela que je ne m'adresse pas aux anciens,_

 _Convaincu de ne pouvoir plus tirer aucun bien_

 _De leur comportement comme de leurs idées,_

 _C'est aux jeunes que je lègue cette pensée._

 _Aujourd'hui la magie est en danger_

 _L'enseignement premier n'est plus perpétué._

 _D'anciens ennemis vont se réveiller_

 _Maintenant que le sixième s'est annoncé._

 _C'est donc entre tes mains,_

 _Que repose ce funeste destin,_

 _Mais nos fondateurs dans leur clairvoyance_

 _Avaient prévu une ultime défense,_

 _Pour continuer de partager leur savoir,_

 _Et miser sur la jeunesse leurs espoirs._

 _Gryffondor eut l'idée parfaite_

 _De me déloger de sa tête,_

 _Les quatre sorciers aussitôt_

 _Me firent le don d'un cerveau_

 _Pour que je puisse à l'avenir sans erreur_

 _Voir tout au fond de votre cœur_

 _Et décider avec raison_

 _Ce que sera votre maison._

La Grande Salle explosa en applaudissement, mais Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient légers, forcés, par rapport à ceux de sa première année. La bonne humeur ambiante semblait avoir disparue, au profit de murmures inquiets entre les élèves. Risquant un coup d'œil en direction du directeur, il nota que même le vieil homme -bien qu'arborant toujours son sourire rassurant- semblait encore plus perdu dans ses pensées qu'auparavant.

Le survivant laissa ces constats et ces pensées s'échapper pour se concentrer sur un point de ce qu'avait dit le choixpeau. Il devait admettre, en toute honnêteté, n'avoir rien compris quant à la menace sur la disparition de la magie. Bien sûr il avait d'abord pensé à son cas, puisqu'il s'était découvert condamné à ceci il y a peu, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi la perte de sa propre magie causerait l'effondrement de tout. Il avait, comme tout le monde, un peu de narcissisme, mais de là à croire que le monde tournait réellement autour de lui, il avait comme un doute.

Cependant, il avait une petite voix au fond de son crâne qui pensait le contraire. L'artefact avait bien dit que le sixième s'était annoncé et que c'était cet élément qui était le déclencheur, et ce discours faisait malheureusement écho à celui de la Tarasque -qu'il avait réussi à garder loin dans sa mémoire jusqu'à aujourd'hui-. La créature lui avait expliqué que sa particularité résidait dans sa capacité à utiliser le sang des Anciens, cela impliquait qu'il rencontre les cinq autres. Mais à aucun moment il n'avait pensé qu'ils seraient une menace quelconque. Évidemment, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait un peu il se rendait compte qu'il avait été très naïf concernant tout ceci, il s'agissait de créatures millénaires qui devaient leur naissance à l'apparition même de la magie dans ce monde, et avec sa chance habituelle il fallait bien que certaines d'entre elles aient mal tournées. Ça et l'avertissement qu'il avait reçu lorsque le phénix de Dumbledore était venu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait juste espéré pour une fois ne pas se retrouver dans une nouvelle situation mortelle, dangereuse et improbable. Et contre toute attente il allait continuer d'espérer que ces créatures aient comme unique but de faire le bien dans ce monde, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit face à l'une d'elle qui essaiera de le tuer -ce qu'il imaginait facilement arriver dès la rencontre avec le premier Ancien-.

Il observa un instant la table devant lui alors que la directrice de Gryffondor commençait la répartition, calculant rapidement la distance qui le séparait du bois. S'il se laissait tomber assez vite il avait une chance de réussir à s'assommer sur le coup.

"Vous ne trouvez pas la chanson du choixpeau plus..." commença la voix de Katie à côté de lui.

"Étrange ?" compléta Alicia avec une grimace.

"Flippante." la corrigea l'autre poursuiveuse, les jumeaux acquiesçant dans un même mouvement.

Harry laissa un sourire amusé fleurir sur ses lèvres en entendant le morceau de conversation -n'y prêtant plus attention par la suite-, au moins il n'était pas le seul effrayé par les paroles de l'artefact. Se risquant à tourner la tête en direction de la table des Serpentard il croisa le regard de Daphné. Elle portait à merveille son masque de Reine des Glaces, et aucune émotion ne transparaissait -si ce n'était un clair ennui envers Malefoy qui lui parlait-. Pourtant il pu apercevoir brièvement une note d'inquiétude briller dans ses yeux bleu, qui disparue dès qu'il lui renvoya un discret sourire. Elle ne comprenant certainement pas le lien exact entre ce que le choixpeau avait dit et lui, mais il avait rapidement appris qu'elle le considérait comme étant au centre de tout ce qui pouvait arriver de mal dans ce monde. Il avait même entendu un matin qu'elle cherchait dans les ouvrages de sa bibliothèque s'il n'y avait pas de traces d'une antique malédiction sur sa famille.

Il n'avait pas fait attention à la répartition, et n'avait même pas remarqué que Dumbledore s'était levé pour faire son discours de début d'année, c'est donc avec surprise qu'il vit apparaître l'équivalent de trois cochons sous forme de côtelettes devant lui.

Il n'allait certainement pas se plaindre des quantités, il était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir manger à sa faim à Poudlard -même si maintenant qu'il vivait chez les Greengrass il n'avait plus de problèmes avec la nourriture l'été-, mais la personne qui dirigeait la cuisine et choisissait la taille des portions avait un sérieux problème. Où alors elle pensait qu'il s'agissait d'une école composée uniquement d'élèves avec l'appétit de Ron.

"Il y a des elfes de maison à Poudlard ?" s'exclama une voix féminine plus loin dans leur table.

Harry haussa un sourcil surpris à l'intention des jumeaux, n'arrivant pas à voir qui avait parlé depuis sa place sur la banc -il ne voyait que Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête et Ron-.

"Hermione." répondit un des deux rouquins à sa question silencieuse. "Je n'ai pas tout entendu, mais je crois qu'elle vient de découvrir que Poudlard avait des elfes de maison."

"Je n'y avait jamais réfléchi avant, mais ça parait logique pourtant. Soit ça, soit il y a une armée de sorciers qui s'occupent de nous faire à manger et Rusard passe ses nuit à nettoyer le château et entretenir les salles communes. Et pour l'avoir souvent croisé dans les couloirs, je suis certain que ce n'est pas le cas." réfléchi rapidement le survivant. Mais malgré tout, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui indignait la jeune fille là-dedans.

"Mais...on les paye ? On leur donne des vacances ? Et...des congés maladie, des retraites et tout ça ?" l'entendit-il demander, clairement offusquée même s'il ne voyait pas son visage. Il l'a connaissait assez pour savoir qu'une injustice pareille allait l'empêcher de dormir cette semaine.

"Les payer, et puis quoi encore." soupira Katie en levant les yeux au ciel, sous le regard amusé du reste du groupe, et celui interrogateur du survivant.

"Comment ça ?" demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas grand chose sur la question des elfes de maison, malgré sa situation vis-à-vis de Dobby -et il espérait du fond du cœur que son ami soit une anormalité parmi les siens-.

"Les elfes de maison ne voudront jamais être payés, ils font ça parce que ça leur fait plaisir." lui expliqua Angelina. "A la base c'était un peu différent, même si personne n'a vraiment de traces du début de l'existence des elfes de maison, mais ils avaient tout de même besoin d'être affilié à un maître pour survivre. C'était le lien magique qui les unissaient qui les empêchaient de dépérir."

"Je pense que les sorciers ont profité de ce fait pour que les elfes de maison fassent tout à leur place, mais ils ne s'en sont jamais plaint." continua Alicia en réfléchissant un instant, repassant ses cours d'histoire de la magie dans l'espoir de trouver un souvenir qui viendrait étayer son point de vue.

"Donc...si je comprends bien, travailler comme ils le font fait partie de...de quoi ? De leur mode de vie ?" tenta de comprendre le survivant. Il n'était pas encore habitué aux créatures magiques et à l'influence des sorciers dans tout cela, et raisonner avec les connaissances qu'il avait acquis durant son enfance chez les moldus s'avérait souvent être une erreur. Les sorciers semblaient vivre dans un monde qui défiait jusqu'aux lois les plus basiques du monde.

"En quelques sortes, c'est plus complexe que ça mais tu as compris l'idée." acquiesça Angelina. "Cela dit, si tu veux plus d'informations sur cette question je te conseille d'aller voir du côté des Serdaigle, tu trouveras sûrement quelqu'un avec plus de connaissances que nous sur le sujet."

Harry hocha la tête et nota le conseil dans un coin de son esprit, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie de faire des recherches maintenant sur ce point mais il savait qu'à l'avenir ça pourrait lui servir. D'autant plus qu'il avait libéré Dobby, il avait appris qu'il travaillait maintenant pour l'école mais se considérait toujours comme un elfe libre. S'il n'avait plus de maître, ne risquait-il pas sa vie ? C'était quelque chose qu'il lui faudrait voir, mais plus tard, pour l'instant il rêvait d'un oreiller moelleux et d'un matelas pour y laisser tous ses problèmes.

La disparition de sa tarte au citron meringué, alors qu'il allait planter sa fourchette à dessert dedans, le tira de ses pensées dans un cri indigné.

"Tu étais le seul à ne pas avoir fini tu sais." rit Katie en voyant son expression choquée.

"Mais...c'est pas une raison !"

Un raclement de gorge attira l'attention de tout le monde en direction du directeur qui venait de se lever de son siège, un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage. Harry n'avait qu'une envie sur l'instant, et c'était de lui arracher cette expression à grand renfort de coups de fourchette -et accessoirement de récupérer son morceau de tarte-.

"Et voilà ! Maintenant que nous avons été nourris et abreuvés, je dois, une fois de plus, vous demander..."

Harry avait arrêté de l'écouter dès qu'il avait entendu un reniflement dédaigneux provenant d'Hermione. Elle semblait prendre très, voire trop, à cœur ce problème d'elfes de maison, et il commençait à s'inquiéter des proportions qu'une telle chose pouvait prendre. Il n'était pas forcément en mauvais termes avec elle pour l'instant, mais si elle venait à se lancer dans une croisade contre la culture sorcière il n'était pas certain d'avoir envie de la suivre. Et une telle chose finirait inévitablement par une dispute, ce dont il s'abstiendrait volontiers. S'il en venait à se mettre tous les Gryffondor à dos il allait finir par être obligé de demander son déplacement dans une autre maison.

Un mouvement discret à l'entrée de la Grande Salle attira son attention, probablement parce qu'il avait décidé de ne pas écouter une seule phrase du directeur s'il en jugeait par l'absence de réaction des autres élèves. Un homme emballé dans une grande cape en cuir noir venait de passer la double porte immense sans un bruit, sans attirer l'attention de personne, et s'était adossé à un des immenses poteau qui entourait l'entrée. Le survivant avait déjà tenté des arrivées discrètes dans la Grande Salle, principalement lorsqu'il était considéré comme la menace numéro un de l'école, et il avait depuis longtemps conclus qu'une telle chose était impossible. L'inconnu venait de lui prouver le contraire.

Harry reporta son attention sur la seule chose qu'il pouvait voir de l'homme, son visage. Si tant est qu'il arrive à accepter que la chose qu'il regardait avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec un visage. Ça avait la bonne forme -approximativement- et la plupart des éléments étaient là, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il y avait tellement de cicatrices qui couvraient chaque parcelle de peau que le survivant se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas servi de grattoir à une meute entière de loup-garous et une bonne partie de son nez était manquante. Mais le plus dérangeant aux yeux du garçon restait l'oeil -artificiel s'il en jugeait par l'anneau de métal qui l'entourait- d'un bleu électrique qui bougeait sans cesse, passant d'une tête à l'autre, allant au plafond, derrière sa tête, il était constamment en mouvement tandis que son autre œil, naturel celui-ci, ressemblait à une fente noire d'encre taillée dans son visage.

Il entendit des éclats de voix autour de lui mais n'y prêta aucunement attention, la bille électrique venait de se poser sur lui, et il aurait pu parier que le reste du regard de l'inconnu le fixait tout autant. Il soutint le regard un long moment, ne laissant pas son malaise transparaître, avant qu'un sourire content ne vienne déformer les traits de l'inconnu. L'instant d'après il repartait à son observation de la salle.

Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui venait de se passer, mais il avait la même impression que lors de son entrevue avec la Tarasque. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans cet œil -si tant est qu'un œil qui semblait avoir une conscience propre soit considéré comme normal-, et il était certain que l'inconnu avait obtenu bien plus d'informations qu'il ne le pensait.

"...on boiras les trois sorciers !" s'exclama soudainement Dumbledore, arrachant des cris de surprise à tout le monde et Harry à ses pensées par la même occasion.

"... _hein_ ?" demanda-t-il en essayant de traiter l'information auditive qu'il venait de recevoir.

"Tu as bien entendu Harry ! C'est juste génial !" s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Fred et George, ajoutant à la confusion du garçon.

Toute la salle était en effervescence, Dumbledore arborait un sourire encore plus amusé qu'avant -et Harry maudit les elfes de maison de lui avoir repris sa fourchette en cours de route-, et tout le monde semblait particulièrement heureux de ce qui arrivait.

"C'est quoi l'idée, je décroche trente secondes et vous devenez tous super con ?" marmonna le Gryffondor en lançant un regard suspect aux personnes assises à côté de lui.

"Je suis d'accord avec Harry, si le Tournois a été supprimé à cause du nombre de morts, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de réjouissant dans l'idée d'y participer." répondit Katie avec une grimace, ne partageant visiblement pas l'enthousiasme de ses amis.

"Le Tournois ?" demanda immédiatement le survivant pour avoir une explication sur ce qu'avait dit le directeur, il se disait bien aussi que boire des sorciers c'était une idée étrange quand même.

"T'as rien écouté hein." le taquina gentiment Katie avec un sourire amusé.

"J'avais plus intéressant à faire." se défendit-il en rougissant légèrement malgré lui, si les poursuiveuses avaient décidé de se moquer de lui ce soir, Katie était certainement celle qui jouait le plus avec ça.

"Tu avais plus intéressant à faire que d'apprendre que Poudlard allait héberger le Tournois des Trois Sorciers ?" s'offusqua Angelina, alors que les jumeaux agrippait avec dramatisme le bord de la table comme pour se retenir de défaillir.

"Faut croire." dit-il en haussant négligemment les épaules. Il n'avais pas la plus petite idée de ce qu'était cet événement, mais Katie avait dit qu'il avait été supprimé pour cause de mort. C'était amplement suffisant pour lui pour qu'il ne cherche pas.

"Il n'y a rien de plus intéressant !" continuèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix, et Harry constata dans un soupire qu'il trouvait ce mode de communication bien plus énervant que lorsqu'ils enchaînaient les tours de parole.

"Bien, comme je vous l'expliquais, Poudlard va donc avoir l'honneur d'accueillir les deux autres écoles qui participeront à ce tournois, que sont Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang dont les délégations arriveront pour le trente octobre. Je vous demanderais donc..."

Le survivant avait à nouveau complètement décroché du discours du directeur, et bien qu'il prit le temps de remarquer que cette habitude risquait de devenir plus que gênante à l'avenir, il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur une seule chose.

Fleur Delacour allait venir passer une année, à deux mois près, complète à Poudlard. Et maintenant qu'il était ici il allait enfin pouvoir lui envoyer la lettre qui attendait patiemment dans la valise de Daphné -puisqu'il avait bêtement oublié de demander son adresse à la française avant qu'ils ne se séparent-.

Il avait presque oublié la belle sorcière durant sa fin de vacances.

Presque.

Un sourire déchira ses lèvres alors que son regard se perdait dans les nuages du plafond magique.

Il allait revoir Fleur Delacour.


	11. XI - Morte prima di disonore

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages -sauf les miens bien sûr- appartiennent à J.K .Rowling

* * *

 **Chapitre XI - Morte prima di disonore**

 _Do not stand at my grave and weep_

 _I am not there; I do not sleep._

 _I am a thousand winds that blow,_

 _I am the diamond glints on snow,_

 _I am the sun on ripened grain,_

 _I am the gentle autumn rain._

 _When you awaken in the morning's hush_

 _I am the swift uplifting rush_

 _Of quiet birds in circled flight._

 _I am the soft stars that shine at night._

 _Do not stand at my grave and cry,_

 _I am not there; I did not die._

* * *

Harry lança un regard suspect en direction du plafond magique de la Grande Salle qui affichait un ciel nuageux, parsemé d'éclairs de temps à autres. Il n'avait pas confiance en ce genre de temps. Il ne croyait pas vraiment aux signes de la malchance et autre comme le faisait certaines de ses camarades à Gryffondor, comme Lavande, mais il devait admettre avoir des doutes parfois.

Baissant les yeux sur la table devant lui, il soupira en voyant son emploi du temps qui semblait le narguer. Il s'était levé à l'aube, une habitude que lui avait imposé Daphné -une mauvaise habitude selon lui- et était donc presque seul à la table des Gryffondor, seuls quelques élèves de septième année étaient là. McGonagall était passée quelques minutes plus tôt pour lui donner ses heures de cours, toujours avec cette mine stricte et fermée qui faisait sa réputation. Si elle lui en voulait ou non pour sa disparition subite tout l'été était un véritable mystère, mais au moins elle se comportait toujours de la même manière avec lui. Pour ça il lui était profondément reconnaissant.

En revanche il commençait à lui en vouloir en voyant qu'il commençait sa journée avec un cours de Soin aux créatures magiques, avec les Serpentard. Quel dieu avait-il vexé pour débuter ainsi son année ?

Ses injures envers diverses divinités furent coupées par l'arrivé d'Hedwige. La splendide chouette blanche s'autorisa un tour de salle -elle aimait parader au possible- avant de se poser devant lui. Il lui fournit immédiatement quelques morceaux de viandes et lui caressa le crâne en détachant la lettre attachée à sa patte. Toutes ses mauvaises pensées avaient été éclipsées par l'écriture élégante sur le papier. Fleur lui avait répondu.

Il avait envoyé, la veille au soir, une lettre à l'établissement français de magie dans l'espoir de pouvoir enfin communiquer avec la belle sorcière -et s'était encore longuement maudit de n'avoir pas pensé à prendre son adresse plus tôt-. Et même s'il savait qu'ils étaient en relativement bonne relation, même après tout ce qui s'était passé lors de leur rencontre, il avait terrorisé à l'idée de ne pas recevoir de réponse. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas pensé que sa chouette soit capable d'un tel miracle que de faire l'aller retour entre les deux pays en l'espace d'une seule nuit. Il allait décidément lui acheter un montagne de friandises et de produit pour prendre soin d'elle dès qu'il pourrait aller sur le chemin de traverse.

Il retira la lettre de son enveloppe et entama la lecture, inconscient du regard surpris -et intéressé- de sa directrice de maison.

 _Harry,_

 _Je suis heureuse de pouvoir enfin communiquer avec vous, je dois vous avouer avoir moi aussi regretté notre départ précipité qui nous a empêché d'échanger nos adresses. De plus ma chouette n'a pas su vous trouver durant les quelques derniers jours de vacances, je suppose donc que vous étiez derrière des protections anti-traçage._

 _Pour en revenir à un sujet bien plus joyeux, vous avez raison, je serais dans la délégation de mon école qui arrivera bientôt chez vous. J'étais encore hésitante quant à l'idée de tenter ma chance dans un tel événement, mais la perspective de pouvoir vous revoir le temps d'une année entière a fini de me convaincre. Je suis désolé si cela vous parait trop franc, mais mes origines (vous êtes très certainement déjà au courant de mon héritage veela) sont un frein conséquent à toute relation sociale. Même lorsque mon allure est contrôlée et à son minimum, très peu de personnes sont capables de garder leurs esprits en ma compagnie. Pour tout vous avouer, vous êtes un des premiers sorcier en dehors de ma famille a être capable de tenir une discussion avec moi sans vous mettre à baver. Je ne peux donc qu'attendre avec impatience de vous revoir, et je suis d'autant plus heureuse de savoir que ce sentiment est partagé._

 _Concernant la vie à BeauxBâtons, tout est plutôt calme en ce début d'année du fait des préparatifs pour notre départ. Nos classes sont toujours programmées, mais nous n'entamerons pas réellement le programme avant d'arriver à Poudlard, il s'agit pour nous de vacances supplémentaires plus qu'autre chose._

 _J'espère que votre retour s'est passé dans de bonnes conditions et que votre santé est meilleure que lors de notre dernière rencontre. Bien que vous m'ayez assuré aller mieux, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter au souvenir de notre rencontre. Mais je suppose qu'il me faudra encore attendre avant de pouvoir me faire un avis de mes propres yeux._

 _Bien que les trajets long courrier soient éreintant pour les chouettes, j'espère pouvoir avoir une réponse rapidement, la vie ici est assez vide et il très plaisant de pouvoir échanger avec un ami._

 _Fleur._

Le survivant tenta en vain de réprimer le sourire lumineux qui s'était plaqué sur son visage au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Il n'avait rien dit de bien spécial dans sa lettre, c'était plus une simple missive pour engager à nouveau leur relation, et il était plus qu'heureux de savoir que la française voulait autant que lui continuer ceci. Il ne manquait pas d'amis ici, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin d'en avoir beaucoup, mais il y avait quelque chose dans la personnalité de Fleur qui lui manquait et qu'il n'avait retrouvé nulle part ailleurs.

Il entreprit de lui répondre rapidement, en maudissant la fin octobre d'être si loin, et après une dizaine de minutes il s'estima satisfait du résultat.

"Tu penses pouvoir faire un nouveau voyage ? Ou tu veux que j'aille trouver une autre chouette pour ça ?" demanda-t-il à l'animal en caressant son doux plumage.

Hedwige émit un hululement amusé et lui mordilla le doigt, tendant sa patte dans sa direction.

"Tu es la meilleure ma belle." la complimenta-t-il en attachant la lettre. "Ne te presse pas trop et n'hésite pas à te reposer. C'est moins urgent qu'hier."

Sa chouette émit un autre hululement amusé, comme s'il s'agissait là d'un simple voyage d'agrément, et prit un dernier morceau de viande avant de s'envoler pour repartir d'où elle était arrivé.

"Salut Harry." bailla Katie en s'affalant à ses côtés, aussi enjouée que lui d'avoir eu à se lever pour cette première journée.

"Salut, que me vaut le plaisir de te voir si tôt ? Il est...presque sept heures, tu dors habituellement à cette heure-là." se moqua Harry en la voyant essayer de se servir du bacon et des saucisses tout en gardant les yeux fermés.

"Alicia s'est mise au sport pendant les vacances, et elle m'a réveillé en me tombant dessus quand elle mit ses chaussures de courses." grommela la Gryffondor en lançant un regard brûlant au banc face à elle, comme si elle pouvait voir son amie et se venger de ce réveil bien trop matinal pour elle.

"Et tu ne t'es pas rendormie ?"

"J'ai essayé..." soupira Katie en plantant une fourchette rageuse dans un œuf, qui répondit à l'agression en lui envoyant du jaune sur le visage.

"Et ?" la pressa Harry en lançant rapidement un recurvite sur la joue de son amie -qui continuait de fixer son œuf d'un air meurtrier-. Le sortilège fit son effet mais le garçon remarqua qu'une légère trace subsistait sur la peau.

"Elle m'a lancée de l'eau froide..." soupira Katie avec une mine défaite, avant de remarquer les yeux écarquillés du survivant et l'expression de choc sur son visage. "Harry ?"

"Hein ?" demanda-t-il en entendant son nom, complètement perdu. "Ah, euh...désolé je viens de me rappeler que j'avais oublié quelque chose."

Il se leva rapidement du banc, avant que son amie n'ai la possibilité de répliquer, et s'enfuit à toute jambe de la Grande Salle. Heureusement pour lui il était encore assez tôt et les élèves commençaient seulement à descendre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner, il put donc éviter toute rencontre importune sur son chemin vers les serres. Arrivé suffisamment à l'écart des portes principales il trouva un banc dans un renfoncement, un peu plus à l'écart du reste que les autres, et s'y affaissa en sortant sa baguette. Il l'observa un long moment avant de lancer un sortilège de lévitation sur un caillou devant lui, qui s'ébroua un instant avant de finalement obtempérer et s'envoler.

"Mais c'est quoi ce délire..." murmura le survivant, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Il avait lancé ces deux sortilèges comme il l'avait fait au manoir depuis l'incident de la coupe du monde, mais jamais il n'avait eu de résultats aussi désastreux. Sa magie commençait à nouveau à s'affaiblir.

"C'est pas possible..." s'énerva-t-il en lançant un reducto à pleine puissance sur la pierre qui explosa en un nuage de poussière et de morceaux coupants.

"Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Le survivant leva brusquement les yeux, il s'était cru à l'abri de toute visite dans ce coin, seulement pour rencontrer le regard inquiet de Daphné. Un mince soupire de soulagement lui échappa quand il reconnu les deux splendides yeux bleus, avant qu'il en se rende compte qu'il allait devoir fournir des explications à la jeune fille. Et dieu savait qu'il détestait faire ceci, elle était encore plus horrible qu'Hermione sur ce point, et elle avait une intuition qui défiait tout sens commun.

"Tout dépend." grimaça le garçon, n'ayant vraiment pas envie d'avoir cette conversation d'aussi bon matin, surtout en prenant en compte qu'il avait un cours avec eux d'ici peu et qu'il allait avoir besoin de ton son sang-froid pour ne pas frapper quelqu'un.

"Je suis presque certaine que c'est toi." lui répondit la jeune fille en s'installant à côté de lui en frissonnant. "Il ne fait pas très bon pour prendre l'air." reprit-elle sur le ton de la discussion.

"Tu n'as jamais été douée pour les discussions de ce genre hein ?" s'amusa Harry, devant l'effort flagrant de la Serpentard pour lancer la conversation sur un sujet léger.

"On ne fait pas dans la conversation badine nous, il n'y a que les Gryffondor pour apprécier quelque chose pareil." renifla-t-elle en relevant le menton d'un air digne, sous le regard moqueur dudit rouge et or.

"Évidemment, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?"

"Parce que tu es un Gryffondor stupide, mais c'est pas grave, il en faut." le consola Daphné en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, que son regard brillant et son sourire démentaient bien trop vite.

"Cause toujours, sale serpent." grommela-t-il en donnant une pichenette dans la main qui le narguait. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors d'ailleurs ? Il me semblait que le repas était à l'intérieur." Harry tentait le coup, sur un malentendu ses espoirs de ne pas être au cœur d'une enquête pouvaient être fondés.

"Je t'ai vu t'enfuir presque en courant de la Grande Salle, et il n'y avait ni tes amis rouquins ni Malefoy, j'en conclus donc que quelque chose ne va pas et que c'est indépendant des énergumènes de ce château." lui expliqua Daphné en levant les yeux au ciel.

Autant pour ses espoirs.

"Err...c'est compliqué." répondit-il dans une grimace. Il n'était même pas certain lui-même de ce qui était en train de lui arriver, comment pourrait-il l'expliquer à quelqu'un d'autre ? D'autant plus qu'il n'avait aucune confiance en un lieu pareil, les murs de Poudlard avaient des oreilles -parfois réellement quand un fantôme passait le long d'un mur- et il ne doutait pas que toute information arrivait directement chez le directeur. Et il gèlerait en enfer avant qu'il n'explique sa situation au vieil homme de son plein gré.

"Je ne suis pas une Gryffondor, je devrais réussir à comprendre."

"C'était gratuit ça Greengrass." nota Harry en levant les yeux au ciel.

"Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais être gentille avec toi ?" demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil sceptique dans sa direction.

"J'avais bon espoir d'avoir un peu de soutien, tu sais, la famille tout ça."

"Mon pauvre..." soupira-t-elle en reposant une main compatissante sur son épaule, gardant son rire caché tant bien que mal.

"Greengrass, va manger, tu m'énerves." grommela le survivant en redonnant un coup dans la main de la jeune fille.

"Harry ?" intervint une nouvelle voix, arrachant un cri moitié indigné moitié énervé au garçon. Pourquoi dans un château aussi grand ne pouvait-il pas avoir la paix ?

Il lança un regard brûlant à Katie et Alicia qui venaient d'arriver, suivies de prêt par les jumeaux.

"C'est la réunion des emmerdeurs ma parole aujourd'hui." grogna-t-il avec un sourire qu'il n'arrivait pas à réprimer pour autant, il était tout de même touché de voir que tant de monde s'inquiétait pour lui.

"Langage." claqua Daphné immédiatement en le menaçant avec sa baguette.

"Ok on se calme ma grande, tu vas éborgner quelqu'un avec ce truc." dit-il en baissant lentement l'instrument de mort, l'orientant loin de lui.

"Tu vas bien Harry ?" lui demanda Katie en s'accroupissant devant lui, une expression d'inquiétude sincère sur le visage qui lui arracha un nouveau sourire.

"On t'a vu partir en courant tout à l'heure, et Katie nous a dit qu'elle n'avait pas compris ce qui s'était passé." continua doucement Alicia.

"Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, juste un..." commença-t-il avant de se faire brusquement couper la parole.

"Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites tous ici ?" intervint Cédric, notant avec un amusement grandissant les regards surpris -et meurtrier pour Harry- dirigés vers lui.

"Un jour je vais comprendre d'où tu tiens ce talent pour toujours être là où on ne veut pas de toi Diggory." marmonna le survivant en plissant les yeux dans sa direction.

Tout le monde observa l'échange, étonné de découvrir que le Poufsouffle et le survivant se connaissaient. Même la Serpentard haussa légèrement un sourcil surpris devant cet état de fait, il y a encore une semaine Harry ne connaissait rien de lui et maintenant ils étaient amis ? Il allait avoir des choses à lui raconter.

"Ton intérêt me touche, mais je me dois de décliner tes avances, je préfère les personnes avec plus de formes." sourit le Poufsouffle, guère impressionné par les remarques du garçon.

"Vous avez tous décidés de me faire chi..." commença-t-il avant de devoir se baisser pour éviter un sortilège qui venait de Daphné. "Non mais c'est pas bientôt de me couper la parole ?" s'indigna-t-il en vérifiant que le maléfice n'avait fait aucun dégâts en passant si près de sa nuque. Il avait découvert à ses dépens que la jeune fille avait une affinité certaine avec tout ce qui touchait au feu.

"Langage j'ai dis." répéta-t-elle d'un ton beaucoup plus menaçant. Bien qu'il ait affronté Voldemort deux fois, un basilic, des détraqueurs et un loup-garou, il ne se sentait pas de s'attirer la colère de la Serpentard. Il avait malgré tout un minimum d'envie de survivre à cette nouvelle année.

"Oui madame." grommela le survivant, provoquant l'hilarité du reste du groupe. Étrangement, aucun n'avait encore fait de remarque concernant la jeune fille, bien qu'il sentait des regards très appuyés de la part de ses partenaires de Quidditch.

"Bref, tout va bien."

"Tu mens mal." répondirent immédiatement, et de manière parfaitement synchrone, l'ensemble des personnes présente.

"Vous vous foutez de moi là ? Vous avez répété avant de venir ?" s'étonna Harry. Il se doutait bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à les convaincre, mais de là à tous les voir réagir de la même manière.

"Potter..."

"Harry ?"

Le survivant sentit une de ses paupières tressauter sous l'envie de tuer tout ceux qui l'entouraient. Pourquoi un des seuls moments où il souhaitait du calme, le monde entier semblait se passer le mot de venir le voir ? La prochaine fois qu'il souhaiterait réfléchir seul il irait se cacher sous le saule cogneur, si ça ne décourageait pas tout ce beau monde, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

De plus, il avait remarqué que les personnes qui arrivaient suivaient un certain schéma qui semblait s'aggraver à chaque nouvelle rencontre. Daphné était la seule personne qu'il souhaitait réellement à ses côtés dans l'immédiat, plus les gens arrivaient mois il voulait les voir. Bien sûr il appréciait sincèrement leur attention et leur présence, mais le fait est qu'il ne voulait pas les voir. Et depuis l'arrivée de Cédric il n'y avait absolument plus personne dans cette école qu'il avait envie de voir arriver. Dommage pour les deux nouveaux.

Il leva les yeux vers les deux nouveaux arrivant, avec pour but de lancer une nouvelle remarque acerbe -ça n'avait pas marché sur Cédric parce qu'il avait le crâne trop épais- qui resta coincée dans sa gorge quand il vit Ron et Hermione.

De tous ceux qu'il se sentait prêt à rencontrer ce matin, ces deux là n'en faisaient pas partie.

Son changement d'humeur du se ressentir à travers tout le groupe car Daphné se rapprocha de lui, leur bras se touchant brièvement, et tous les autres se reculèrent un peu pour se poser sur les côtés d'Harry. Seul le Poufsouffle était resté en retrait, derrière les deux quatrième année, et affichait un sourire amusé, ayant une idée assez claire de ce qui allait arriver. Ce qu'il faisait dans la maison des jaune et noir était un véritable mystère, et Harry commençait à se demander s'il n'était pas un Serpentard sous couverture.

"Hermione, Wealsey." les salua-t-il en employant les mêmes manières qu'eux. Quoi que veuille Ron, il n'allait pas le ménager en mémoire de leurs trois précédentes années d'amitié. Il s'était depuis longtemps rendu compte que leur relation reposait sur des bases malsaines.

"Harry..." soupira Hermione en posant une main sur le bras du rouquin pour le retenir, son visage s'étant enflammé quand il avait entendu le survivant lui parler ainsi.

"Quoi ? Weasley n'aime pas subir sa propre médecine ? Je ne vois pas en quoi mon comportement est inapproprié alors épargne moi ce regard." répondit le garçon avec un sourire, ayant abandonné toute volonté de faire des efforts dès qu'il avait vu son ancien ami s'énerver de se faire appeler par son nom de famille. Il avait des problèmes autrement plus sérieux à gérer que l'égo mal placé d'un autre adolescent.

Il manqua de lancer un sortilège à Cédric quand il le vit éclater de rire aussi silencieusement que possible derrière les deux Gryffondor, qui arboraient maintenant la même teinte carmin. Hermione ne semblait pas apprécier outre mesure de se faire remettre à sa place ainsi par son ami.

Harry eut un instant de culpabilité qui fut vite éclipsé par un immense sentiment de fatigue. Son amie avait la tendance à vouloir tout contrôler, même eux, et s'il n'avait jamais rien eu contre les années précédentes -principalement parce qu'elle connaissait plus de choses que lui sur tout ce qui arrivait- ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Non seulement elle ne pouvait plus le plier à sa volonté du fait de sa situation, il ne comptait laisser personne lui dicter quoi faire alors qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui se passait, mais il en avait aussi marre de se faire dicter chacune de ses actions par des personnes qui n'avaient que ses «meilleures intentions» en tête.

"Harry, il faut qu'on parle." statua Hermione, lui arrachant un sourire las. Étrangement, il aurait pu prédire qu'une telle remarque allait venir.

"N'est-ce pas ce qu'on est en train de faire ?" demanda-t-il innocemment. Si ses quelques jours de fin de vacances en compagnie de Daphné lui avaient appris une chose, c'est qu'il était facile de diriger une conversation lorsque la personne en face se laissait aller à la colère. Et il savait exactement quoi faire pour déclencher ce sentiment chez les deux autres rouge et or.

"En privé." précisa la jeune fille en lui lançant un regard en biais. Elle allait être moins facile à énerver que Ron.

Toutes les autres personnes se retournèrent vers Harry, attendant visiblement de savoir s'ils devaient les laisser entre eux ou non. Le garçon n'hésita pas une seconde, et de toute manière il doutait qu'un seul d'entre eux rentreraient. Ils se seraient sûrement postés juste derrière le coin de mur, à l'abri des regards, et auraient entrepris d'épier leur conversation de manière ridicule.

Une main se passa autour de son bras et il sourit en sentant Daphné se rapprocher encore un peu de lui. Évidemment, elle, elle n'avait pas dans l'idée de partir. Il croisa un instant un regard glacé avec une étincelle de menace, s'il n'avait pas eu envie de la voir partir maintenant il était certain de vouloir qu'elle reste.

"Nous pouvons avoir cette discussion en leur présence. Si je leur demande de partir maintenant je serai harcelé jusqu'à ce que je leur raconte tout dans les moindres détails, donc autant gagner du temps." répondit le survivant en haussant les épaules.

"C'est personnel." grommela Ron, parlant pour la première fois, son ton lourd. Il était toujours aussi rouge, d'embarras ou de colère il n'aurait su dire, et son regard ressemblait à s'y méprendre à ceux qu'il recevait de Drago quand il arrivait à le ridiculiser.

"Oh, vous savez tout comme moi qu'il n'y a pas grand chose de personnel qui le reste ici quand ça me concerne. Les personnes dans ce château ont un gros problème avec le voyeurisme quant à ma vie privée."

Un rire amusé lui échappa quand il vit Alicia et Katie regarder le bout de leur chaussure en rougissant. Les jumeaux, quant à eux, affichaient un sourire si brillant et fier qu'il se demanda s'ils n'étaient pas la principale source d'information des étudiants le concernant, et les connaissant un peu il suspectait l'existence d'un système d'achat de ce genre de choses.

"Si c'est réellement si personnel que ça, j'aviserais au moment venu, mais Daphné reste." statua-t-il sans négociation possible.

"Harry..." commença Hermione, en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre.

"Non, quoi que vous ayez à me dire vous le faites maintenant en leur présence, ou vous partez. Il n'y a rien que j'ai à cacher." statua Harry en plantant son regard dans le sien.

"Je...Je ne compte pas te parler tant que ce serpent est là !" cracha Ron en pointant Daphné du doigt.

Le survivant senti la Serpentard se raidir légèrement contre lui.

"Dommage pour toi alors, parce qu'elle sera la dernière à partir." commenta-t-il calmement en renvoyant un discret sourire à la jeune fille.

Malgré les apparences qu'elle se donnait, il savait qu'elle avait -comme tout le monde- ses insécurités. Et voir des personnes qu'elle aurait laissé devenir proche d'elle la rejeter était l'une d'elle. Il s'en était rendu compte en entrant officiellement dans la famille et en devenant un peu plus qu'un simple ami pour elle. Il avait longuement tenté de la rassurer, en lui expliquant que maintenant qu'ils étaient liés par tout sauf par le sang il serait difficile pour lui de lui tourner le dos, et que de toutes manière son nombre d'amis se comptaient sur les doigts de la main d'un manchot, elle avait toujours cette même peur qu'il la laisse tomber. Comment ils étaient devenu si proche en si peu de temps, il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais il était loin de s'en plaindre. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir quelqu'un de parfaitement sincère avec lui. Et sachant qu'il s'agissait d'une Serpentard, ça en disait long sur ses fréquentations.

"Je le savais ! Je te l'avais dit Hermione, c'est pas normal !" commença à crier le roux en gesticulant dans la direction des deux adolescents assis sur le banc, qui le regardaient avec le même sourcil levé et le même sourire en coin, sarcastiques au possible.

Harry retint un rire en voyant la réaction de Daphné. Elle avait beau ne pas être dans ses meilleures dispositions actuellement, elle n'en était pas moins une Serpentard.

 _'On se refait pas.'_

"Cette serpent lui a fait quelque chose ! Je te l'avais dit que cet article disait la vérité !"

La Gryffondor grimaça à la remarque de son ami et tourna son regard dans leur direction, semblant analyser leur comportement, et surtout leur proximité.

"Comment vous pouvez la laisser faire ? Il faut l'emmener voir Dumbledore pour qu'il l'aide !" continua de hurler le roux, se tournant cette fois-ci vers ses frères et les deux poursuiveuses, ne prêtant aucune attention à Cédric qui semblait sur le point de mourir à force de contenir son rire.

"De l'aide ?" commença Fred en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, rapidement imité par son jumeau.

"Pour quelle raison"

"Exactement, devrions-nous faire une chose"

"Aussi absurde"

"Stupide"

"Et irraisonnée"

"Que de nous opposer à Harry"

"Juste parce que tu es vexé"

"Que ton comportement l'ai éloigné ?" terminèrent-ils en même temps, côte-à-côté devant Harry et Daphné, formant un véritable rempart.

"Vous opposer à moi ?" demanda le survivant, voyant que Ron était trop choqué pour répondre.

"Harry, qui serait assez fou"

"Pour défier quelqu'un"

"Qui a combattu deux fois"

"Le Seigneur des Ténèbres,"

"Un basilic"

"Et une armée de détraqueurs"

"Juste pour occuper ses fins d'années ?" termina George avec un sourire amusé.

"Alors déjà je n'ai jamais fait ça pour occuper mes fins d'années, mais plutôt pour faire supprimer les examens." corrigea Harry, s'attirant un coup derrière le crâne de la part de Daphné et un rire de tous les autres -Hermione et Ron exceptés-. "Et ensuite...Comment diable savez-vous pour...tout ça ? Je sais qu'on a parlé d'un certain nombre de choses, mais là..."

Un silence gêné s'installa brutalement. Harry avait le regard qui errait entre les jumeaux, qui affichaient une mine désolée, et ses deux amis. Soudainement la réalisation le frappa.

Daphné frissonna alors que le silence s'étendait, elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse être si lourd et pesant, son malaise grandissait alors que les secondes s'écoulaient et elle se demandait si son masque saurait durer ne serait-ce qu'une minute sous une telle pression.

Les iris du survivant s'étaient enflammées sous la stupéfaction de ce qu'avaient fait ses anciens amis, il sentit le sang affluer vers ses tempes. Les parents de la Serpentard à ses côtés lui avaient expliqué brièvement ce qui s'était passé durant l'entretien à Gringotts, concernant l'impact sur son physique de sa colère, et s'il en jugeait par le regard terrorisé de Ron cela venait tout juste de se reproduire. La raison de ceci était encore inconnue, et sur l'instant il s'en fichait royalement.

"Ron..." grogna-t-il, le son sortant de sa bouche comme un grondement de tonnerre.

"Quoi ? Ça n'a rien de secret ! Dumbledore nous avait dit que tout le monde était au courant de toute manière !" s'indigna le roux immédiatement, n'appréciant pas les insinuations du survivant sur ce qu'ils avait fait et dit.

"Et tu crois que c'est une raison pour parler de tout à n'importe qui ?" s'énerva Harry en se levant et en s'approchant de son ancien ami, enfonçant un index accusateur dans son torse. "Tu crois que c'est utile de raconter à tes frères tout ce qui se passe ici dans les détails ? Tu crois que c'est utile de mettre ta famille en danger en leur partageant des renseignements pareils ? Tu crois que c'est utile de parler à tout le monde de ce qui est privé !" explosa-t-il finalement, se retenant de peu de frapper à nouveau le roux.

"Harry ! Ron a raison, c'est le directeur lui-même qui nous a dit que nous pouvions en parler avec sa famille." intervint Hermione, rapidement remise de ses émotions suite à cet éclat de son ami, c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi et malgré ce que Ron avait pu lui dire sur les incidents survenus pendant l'été, elle avait eu du mal à imaginer la chose. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle allait laisser le Gryffondor déverser sa colère sur eux.

"Mais qu'est-ce que son avis viens faire ici ? Tu ne vois donc pas que tout ce qu'à fait Ron est dangereux !" continua de hurler le garçon en se tournant vers la rouge et or.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dangereux, ils ont le droit de savoir ce qui arrive à leur enfant." souffla Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle n'appréciait décidément pas le nouveau comportement de son ami et commençait à se demander si Ron n'avait pas raison. Jamais il n'aurait remis en cause les paroles du directeur avant.

"Mais vous êtes complètement cons." murmura-t-il effaré en regard tour à tour les deux adolescents face à lui.

"Harry James Potter ! Tu..." commença à s'indigner la jeune fille avant de se faire couper la parole.

"Oh ferme ta gueule toi, j'en reviens pas que tu ais si peu de discernement. Dumbledore vous a dit que c'était une bonne idée, la belle affaire, ça vous aurait prit une seconde de vous dire que c'était peut-être dangereux. Et bordel ça aurait juste pris une seconde de plus de comprendre qu'avec une famille aussi nombreuse il allait forcément y en avoir un qui en parlerait à quelqu'un d'autre !"

La colère du survivant semblait impossible à calmer, pire encore elle semblait croître à mesure que leur discussion avançait. Les jumeaux observaient, tétanisés, l'explosion qui se passait juste sous leurs yeux et qu'ils avaient involontairement provoqués.

"Personne n'a parlé de rien !" commença à hurler Ron en réponse, ses bonnes intentions ayant finalement laissées place à sa colère.

"Personne ? Alors explique moi comment Cédric pouvait savoir comment se passaient mes étés chez les Dursley pauvre tache !" répondit Harry en pointant du doigt le Poufsouffle qui avait blêmi en se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire traîner bien malgré lui dans cette tornade. Un regard du garçon suffit à faire taire toute remarque qu'il aurait pu faire pour défendre Charlie.

"Que...Quoi ?" demanda Ron, livide, en se retournant vers lui.

"Charlie m'a parlé d'Harry et de ce que vous avez fait ces trois dernières années, il ne pensait pas que je viendrais à être proche du survivant et il savait que je tiendrais ma langue." expliqua Cédric en soupirant.

"Mais le fait est que des informations dangereuses ont été partagées. Par ta faute." statua le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu en se plantant devant son ancien ami, sentant sa colère exploser. Il ne voulait mettre personne en danger, il ne voulait pas que quiconque ait à être traîné dans ces histoires, mais tous les efforts qu'il avait fait jusque maintenant avaient été balayé en un instant par le roux. Tout ça pour quoi ? De la reconnaissance.

Le sang qui coulait dans ses veines s'était transformé en un véritable brasier.

Tout le monde observait Harry sans oser bouger, pour la plupart ils ne l'avaient jamais vu dans un tel état de colère, le seul qui avait pu y assister se tenait une nouvelle fois du mauvais côté de la baguette.

Et cela fortifia la conviction de Ron que quelque chose s'était passé dans la vie du survivant et qu'il avait sombré dans le mal. Mais il était convaincu de pouvoir l'aider, sa mère lui avait conseillé d'emmener le garçon à l'infirmerie ou voir le directeur. Pourquoi Dumbledore ne demandait pas directement à Harry de venir, il ne savait pas, mais il savait une chose. C'était à lui d'aider le survivant. Et peut-être que cette fois tout le monde reconnaîtrait son mérite.

Bien sûr il avait fait un erreur en parlant de ceci à sa famille, mais au final c'était Charlie qui l'avait dit à Cédric, pas lui. Lui était innocent. Et il comptait bien le lui faire comprendre.

"Harry..." tenta-t-il sur un ton amical, que sa colère qu'il peinait à contenir rendait faux.

"Tu sais quoi Ron ? Si tu veux mettre tout le monde en danger, si tu veux parler de ma vie à tout le monde, fais ce que tu veux." abdiqua Harry en secouant la tête, un sentiment glacé se répandant dans son crâne encore brûlant de sa colère.

Il se tourna vers Daphné, lui faisant signe de lui suivre, et planta tout le monde là. Avant de disparaître derrière une haie en direction du parc, il se retourna vers le roux et lui lança un regard las.

"Et allez vous faire foutre, tous les deux, quoi que vous ayez eu à me dire."

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

"Harry." intervint Daphné après de longues minutes de silences.

Ils étaient plus loin dans le parc, non loin du lac, dans un endroit relativement isolé à cette heure-ci de la journée. Ils n'avaient échangés aucune parole depuis l'incident avec ses deux anciens amis, et il avait passé tout son temps à refluer les derniers relents de colère qu'il ressentait encore à leur encontre.

"Désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je n'aurais pas dû perdre le contrôle comme ça." soupira le survivant en secouant la tête. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir un meilleur contrôle de ses émotions depuis les événements à la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Mais la simple vue du rouquin suffisait à le mettre hors de lui.

"Tu es un Gryffondor, vous n'êtes pas vraiment connu pour votre calme." sourit simplement la jeune fille en haussant les épaules.

"Tu sais que j'aurais dû être à Serpentard normalement." commenta Harry en souriant malgré tout à la remarque.

"Et tu aurais tué Malefoy dès votre première nuit dans le dortoir. Ce qui aurait fait de toi un excellent Gryffondor et un très mauvais Serpentard."

Le survivant grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible à la remarque de la jeune fille, lui arrachant un sourire amusé. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle avait raison, mais ça il n'était pas prêt de l'avouer.

"Tu veux parler de ce qui s'est passé ?" demanda Daphné sans faire de détour.

S'il y avait bien une chose que le garçon aimait chez elle, c'était définitivement qu'elle ne s'embarrassait pas des conventions sociales habituelles. Là où Hermione ou Ron aurait tourné autour du pot, ou l'auraient obligé à parler, elle lui demandait simplement s'il souhaitait le faire. De but en blanc.

"Pas vraiment." soupira Harry en passant une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure désorganisée.

"Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu réussiras à les coiffer." nota la jeune fille en tentant de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

"Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais te parler, mais je..." la fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un soupir. Il aurait aimé confier ses craintes avec elle et partager un peu du poids qui lui pesait, mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour rien. D'autant plus maintenant qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était en train de faire sa magie qu'il perdait à un rythme plus qu'alarmant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir, de temps à autre, des sursauts de magie. Mais là il se trouvait dans le creux juste après l'un d'eux, et c'était la version la plus optimiste.

"Tu m'en parleras quand tu te sentiras prêt." sourit simplement la Serpentard en haussant les épaules.

Finalement il y avait peut-être une deuxième chose qu'il aimait plus que tout chez elle, son respect envers sa vie privée. Et c'était probablement la première fois qu'il était une telle situation.

"En revanche, il va vraiment falloir résoudre le problème de Weasley numéro six, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me jeter sortilèges sur sortilèges tout à l'heure." murmura-t-elle au garçon, en se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Elle ne voulait pas créer plus de problèmes entre eux, mais elle savait que le rouquin avait tendance à s'emporter facilement et, si elle savait se défendre avec une baguette, il ne s'agissait définitivement pas de son domaine favoris. Il faudrait peu de choses pour qu'elle se retrouve dans une situation très délicate. Et si jamais elle arrivait à se défendre, elle craignait qu'Astoria soit celle qui en subisse les conséquences.

"Qu'il essaie de faire quoi que ce soit à l'une de mes sœurs, je lui arracherais les membres un à un et j'enverrais ce qu'il restera de sa cervelle au fond du lac." gronda le survivant. Il commençait à se demander si le sang de la Tarasque n'avait pas quelque chose à voir avec les réactions violentes qu'il prévoyait pour tous ceux qui s'en prenaient à lui.

Daphné leva les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire avant de complètement se figer. Son sourire, ainsi que toutes ses autres expressions faciales, disparurent lentement de son visage alors qu'elle se rendait compte de ce que le survivant venait de dire.

Elle se tourna vers lui les yeux humides, mais fut interrompue avant même de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de lui, s'il tente quelque chose il va le regretter." expliqua le survivant en posant une main réconfortante sur la sienne, interprétant les larmes qu'elle retenait comme relevant de son angoisse.

"Harry..." murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

"Je ne reviendrais pas sur ce que j'ai dis, il ne vous touchera pas." gronda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils à la seule pensée de cela arrivant.

"Tais-toi stupide Gryffondor." pleura la jeune fille en l'attrapant par le bras et en l'attirant contre lui.

Le survivant était plus que surpris du comportement de la Serpentard, et resta un instant interdit devant le geste avant de passer ses bras autour d'elle et l'attirer un peu plus proche de lui. Il l'a sentie se relaxer un peu et retint un soupir de soulagement, il n'était déjà pas à l'aise avec les câlins, si en plus il devait rajouter à ça une fille en pleurs il ne pensait pas en sortir vivant.

"Err...une raison particulière à...ceci ?" bafouilla Harry en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues quand le rire délicat de Daphné lui répondit.

"Notre famille n'a pas beaucoup de relations avec les autres." commença à lui confier la jeune fille sans décoller son visage de son épaule. "Nous n'avons jamais réellement prit position dans les conflits de ce dernier siècle. De ce fait la famille Greengrass n'est pas vraiment considérée comme noire, mais elle ne fait pas non plus partie des familles de la lumières."

"Vous êtes entre les deux." résuma le garçon avant qu'il ne comprenne les implications de tout ça. "Et comme vous ne prenez pas position, aucun des deux camps ne vous apprécie."

Ce n'était pas une question, mais Daphné hocha tout de même la tête sans bouger d'où elle était. C'était un sujet qu'elle n'aimait pas aborder, cette situation était une des raisons derrière sa personnalité de Reine des Glaces.

"La famille est ce que nous avons de plus important." lui dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui, ses larmes taries et les dernières traces de celles-ci étaient effacées par un sourire éblouissant.

"Je pense pouvoir comprendre ça." acquiesça Harry, il n'avait pas vraiment de référentiel pour ça, mais sa récente adoption et ses relations avec son parrain étaient ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. "Mais ça n'explique pas ce sursaut d'émotions." finit-il avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

"Je ne savais pas vraiment comment tu te considérais vis-à-vis de...tout ça." marmonna la Serpentard.

"Tout ça ?"

"Ton adoption et...et tout ce qui va avec."

Au moment là il compris enfin ce qui avait provoqué cette réaction étrange chez la jeune fille, si la famille était ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux, alors de savoir qu'il en faisait partie et qu'il le souhaitait plus que pour simplement assurer sa situation avait certainement été une agréable surprise.

"Je vous considère comme ma famille." expliqua le survivant en lui envoyant un sourire tendre. "Je n'ai pas eu la chance de connaître ma véritable famille, et mon parrain n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on peut espérer de mieux comme cadre familial. Mais c'est quelque chose que je souhaite faire avec vous." finit-il en détournant le regard, sentant la chaleur revenir sur ses joues. "Savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir une vraie famille."

Le sourire que lui renvoya Daphné aurait pu éclipser des centaines de soleils, elle rayonnait littéralement de bonheur. S'il cherchait dans la jeune sorcière devant lui une quelconque trace de cette Reine des Glaces de Serpentard, il aurait du travail pour en trouver la moindre trace.

"Je pense que je vais pouvoir m'adapter à l'idée d'avoir un frère Gryffondor donc." commenta-t-elle moqueusement en essayant de cacher son sourire derrière une moue pensive.

"Moi par contre je ne suis pas certain de bien accepter l'idée de deux personnes de ma famille chez les serpents. Je veux dire...un Potter avec deux Serpentard ? Inconcevable." marmonna Harry en secouant la tête dépitée.

Il poussa un petit gémissement plaintif quand il sentit son amie le frapper à l'arrière du crâne, celle-ci arborant cette fois une mine sévère et contrariée. Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire qui ne changea rien à son expression. Elle plissa les paupières et il leva immédiatement les mains au-dessus de sa tête.

"D'accord je suis ravi de tout ça, je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux."

La Serpentard lui lança un regard menaçant avant de le traîner en direction du château. Après tout aucun d'eux n'avait mangé et vu les cours qu'ils partageaient aujourd'hui, ils avaient besoin d'un petit-déjeuner copieux.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Harry observait la Grande Salle depuis son coin reclus de la table des Gryffondor. Depuis la rentrée, et ses frasques avec ses amis, tout le monde semblait avoir décidé qu'il était une bombe prête à exploser. Seul Malefoy avait fait quelques écarts à cette esquive globale du garçon, mais il s'était rapidement fait rembarrer par Daphné et ne semblait toujours pas remis du choc de voir l'un des leurs défendre le survivant.

Cette journée avait grandement amusé Harry puisque le rapprochement d'avec la Reine des Glaces avait réussi à provoquer presque autant d'indignation dans les deux maisons. Les seules personnes qui lui adressaient la parole depuis cet événement -qui avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant- étaient Daphné, sa sœur, et l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison.

Étrangement, il avait même l'impression que le personnel enseignant l'évitait comme la peste. Même Rogue l'ignorait lors de ses cours de potion, un changement qu'il trouvait parfaitement agréable -d'autant plus qu'il répercutait maintenant sa colère sur Ron- mais qui soulevait quand même une multitude de questions. Il était quasiment certaine que le directeur était derrière ce récent changement, mais pour se rappeler de leur dernière rencontre il ne comprenait pas ce qui motivait le vieil homme à lui rendre la vie plus facile maintenant.

Mais, comme Astoria lui avait vaguement expliqué quand il l'avait croisé à la bibliothèque quelques jours plus tôt, il n'avait aucun moyen d'obtenir des réponses, donc se poser ce genre de questions ne l'amènerait nulle part. Il avait donc accepté ce sage conseil et avait accepté pleinement sa nouvelle vie de reclus -comme il l'appelait-. Daphné avait tendance à parler de ce comportement comme une mise en quarantaine de lépreux, mais il préférait de loin sa formulation de la chose.

"Bonjour Potter." commenta une voix à ses côtés, alors qu'une saucisse disparaissait de son assiette.

"Katie, tu sais qu'un jour je vais empoisonner le contenu de mon assiette ?" lui demanda-t-il en la saluant rapidement d'un mouvement de tête, ainsi que les deux autres filles qui s'installaient face à lui.

"Tu te sentirais trop seul sans nous." répondit la Gryffondor en lui tirant la langue.

"Il n'a jamais parlé de nous deux, juste toi." intervint Alicia avec un sourire moqueur, en se servant avec que leur amie commune ne s'attaque aux plats.

"Et puis, dans le pire des cas, j'ai toujours Daphné ou Astoria." continua Harry. Sa relation avec les deux Serpentard n'était pas inconnues des filles, et il avait passé un long moment à leur expliquer ce qu'elles avaient à savoir pour éviter les conflits entre elles. Si elles ne s'appréciaient pas outre mesure, au moins il n'y avait encore aucune dispute qui avait éclatée.

"Et quelle place avons-nous"

"Dans ce monde que vous prévoyez de créer"

"Oh grand Seigneur Potter ?" demandèrent les jumeaux en s'installant, non sans d'abord effectuer une révérence à son égard.

"Tout dépend." expliqua-t-il en réfléchissant à leurs propos, depuis son éclat de colère ils avaient décidé de le hisser au rang de futur Seigneur des Ténèbres -jeu auquel Cédric avait directement participé- et ne cessaient de se comporter ainsi. "Soit je ferais de vous mes plus loyaux généraux, soit je m'occuperais de votre cas bien avant celui de Katie si vous continuez votre petit jeu."

Les jumeaux bombèrent le torse à la mention du grade de général, arrachant des rires aux autres élèves.

"Cela étant, je pense ne pas pouvoir devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres décent." soupira Harry avec une consternation feinte.

"Pourquoi cela ? Je trouve que tu commences bien moi, adopté par des Serpentard, tu attaques des Gryffondor...c'est comme ça qu'ils commencent tous." indiqua une voix dans son dos, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

"Le dernier en liste à occuper ce poste avait été préfet, puis préfet-en-chef, à son époque. Je n'ai aucune envie de devoir subir une pareille torture pour dominer le monde." soupira le survivant en s'imaginant à la place de Percy, qu'il avait connu comme étant le préfet le plus horrible qui soit. Un frisson lui traversa le dos à l'idée, et il se dépêcha de penser à autre chose.

"Attends...le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été préfet ?" demanda Cédric en s'affaissant à côté de lui.

"Tu n'as rien à faire à cette table." commenta distraitement Harry.

"Comment tu sais ça ? Attends...ça veut dire que tu sais qui il est ?" demanda à nouveau le garçon, les yeux écarquillés, n'osant pas croire le garçon face à lui.

"Personne ne t'aime ici."

"En fait ne me répond pas, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir savoir quelque chose comme ça." grimaça le Poufsouffle en pâlissant à l'idée que quelqu'un apprenne qu'il s'intéresse de trop près à ce genre de choses.

"En fait personne ne t'aime nulle part."

"Et ça m'effraie encore plus de savoir que tu as fait des recherches sur les qualifications pour devenir maître du monde..."

"Retourne dans ta maison moche et jaune." continua le survivant, guère intéressé par le monologue du garçon.

Cédric s'arrêta un instant pour le fixer, tentant de remettre ses pensées en ordre après cet instant de stress, et plissa les paupières en comprenant la dernière remarque du survivant.

"Moche et jaune ? Est-ce que tu es au courant au moins que ta maison a aussi du jaune dans ses couleurs ?" rétorqua le Poufsouffle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Je changerais ça quand je deviendrais l'empereur du monde." balaya Harry en voyant une nouvelle saucisse disparaître de son assiette pour celle de sa voisine. "Et je supprimerais Katie aussi."

La poursuiveuse allait répondre quand une voix bourrue les interrompis. Seul le survivant semblait avoir vu leur nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal s'approcher d'eux, bien qu'il en ignore la raison. Depuis qu'il avait vu Alastor Maugrey le jour de la répartition se faufiler dans la Grande Salle avec beaucoup trop de discrétion pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, il ne l'avait encore jamais eu en cours. Et même s'il était particulièrement doué pour s'attirer des problèmes, il n'avait encore jamais reçu de retenues avant même de connaître l'enseignant.

"Potter, vous viendrez dans mon bureau dans vingt minutes." tonna sa voix rocailleuse, ne lui laissant guère le choix.

Comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une question, le survivant se contenta de hocher la tête à son intention et se concentra sur son assiette. L'ancien auror repartait quand il vit, du coin de l'oeil, Hermione et Ron échanger un regard soulagé. Il ne savait pas ce qui était en train de se passer, mais il avait l'impression que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

Il se retourna vers la table des Serpentard et la balaya du regard à la recherche d'une chevelure bien connue qu'il ne trouva pas. Une boule d'angoisse se forma dans sa gorge quand il nota qu'Astoria n'était pas non plus présente, si sa soeur appréciait paresser au lit ça n'était pas son cas et elle était toujours dans les premiers installés chez les vert et argent. Et pour augmenter ses craintes, Malefoy et sa bande étaient aussi absent. Son sang se glaça quand il compris les implications de ce qui arrivait. Si les manigances de ses deux anciens amis à son égard ne le dérangeaient pas le moins du monde -à la rigueur il était irrité par leur comportement-, ce que pouvait faire le blond était à un tout autre niveau.

Sa bonne humeur précédente s'effaça sur le coup, et il bondit sur ses pieds avant que quiconque n'ai pu réagir, courant hors de la salle.

A peine était-il sorti de la Grande Salle qu'il s'élança en direction des cachots. Il entendait ses amis crier son nom mais ne perdit pas une seule seconde. Il lui fallait, en temps normal, moins de cinq minutes pour atteindre la salle où se tenait leurs cours de potion, et il n'avait aucun doute qu'il trouverait les Serpentard à ce niveau-là, Malefoy était intouchable tant que Rogue était impliqué.

Mais cinq minutes, c'était trop long.

Harry se maudit de ne pas avoir fait plus attention ça ce qui se passait et d'avoir relâché son attention après que rien ne se soit passé pendant une semaine. Il sentit un frisson le parcourir de part en part et ses jambes commencèrent à s'engourdir à mesure qu'il avançait. Il avait l'impression de voler à travers les couloirs, de les traverser d'un seul bond, mais il était trop concentré sur son objectif pour noter ce détail. En revanche il ne manqua de remarquer le mur de pierre dans lequel il s'écrase avec force au détour d'un couloir. Il avait prévu de tourner, mais il était arrivé bien trop vite. Essayant de reprendre le souffle que l'impact lui avait volé, il grimaça en voyant le sol trembler devant ses yeux.

"Harry ?" demanda une voix inquiète.

Il releva la tête brusquement et se releva d'un bond, arrachant un cri de surprise aux deux filles devant lui et un craquement sinistre à sa nuque qui n'appréciait guère le traitement qui lui était infligé. Il resta interdit un long moment en voyant la jeune femme qui lui faisait face avant de lâcher une respiration qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu et l'attirer dans une étreinte à lui briser les os. La seule chose que pu faire la jeune fille fut de lâcher un second cri de surprise alors que son visage venait trouver sa place contre l'épaule brûlante du survivant.

La deuxième fille, portant aussi l'uniforme de Serpentard, avait sortie sa baguette et menaçait le garçon qui venait -contre toute attente- de prendre la Reine des Glaces dans ses bras. Habituellement ceux qui forçaient un rapprochement physique se retrouvaient à l'infirmerie pendant quelques jours et ne recommençaient jamais une pareille chose. Mais ses tentatives de meurtres à l'encontre de l'inconnu aux cheveux noirs furent coupées en plein vol par un rire froid et une voix sarcastique.

"Bonjour Potter, moi aussi je suis heureuse de te voir de si bon matin, tu pourrais arrêter de me tuer s'il te plaît ?" commenta simplement Daphné devant le comportement du survivant, non sans retourner rapidement l'embrassade.

"Non." grommela Harry en gardant son visage brûlant caché dans ses cheveux. Il se rendait seulement compte de la stupidité de son soudain sursaut de paranoïa et ne voulait qu'une chose, se cacher pour les trois mois à venir pour que tout le monde oublie sa présence et ce qui venait de se passer.

"Tu sais, j'ai besoin de mes poumons. Bon j'admets, respirer est une activité peu intéressante, mais elle a le côté positif de me garder en vie." continua Daphné avec un ton amusé. Mais elle était malgré tout inquiète pour le survivant, s'il y a bien une chose qu'il n'était pas c'était bien tactile, et le voir initier un tel geste n'était pas quelque chose de normal. De plus, elle avait vu beaucoup trop de peur et d'inquiétude dans son regard quand il l'avait vu.

"Non." continua le garçon sans bouger, mais en desserrant un peu ses bras autour des épaules de la sorcière.

"Potter ?" demanda la deuxième fille en lançant un regard intrigué au dos de son amie. Elles avaient parlé de tout ce qui se passait récemment dans la vie de Daphné dès leur retour à Poudlard, et le changement de statut du garçon avait été un sujet de discussion de plusieurs heures. Mais peu importe à quel point Daphné semblait enjouée par la situation, bien que toujours assez intriguée par tout ce qui était arrivé au garçon en quelques semaines, ça n'était pas son cas, et elle ne comptait pas faire de fleur au Golden Boy des Gryffondor juste pour ça.

Harry sortit son visage des cheveux de la Serpentard pour hausser un sourcil à l'attention de l'autre fille, devinant rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la seule amie de sa soeur en devenir, Tracey Davis. Il ne savait pas grand chose d'elle, si ce n'était qu'elle était aussi issue d'une famille de sang-purs relativement neutres -bien que certaines rumeurs circulaient concernant l'investissement de son père dans la dernière guerre-. De la même taille que Daphné, elle avait une chevelure auburn qui s'arrêtait à ses épaules dans un carré plongeant, mettant en valeur son visage fin aux pommettes élevées. Son regard noisette était planté sur lui et ne le lâchait pas d'un pouce, il pouvait voir qu'au moindre mouvement qu'il ferait qu'elle jugerait inadapté il serait renvoyé jusqu'à la Grande Salle à grand renfort de sortilèges.

Étrangement, la menace lui arracha un rire amusé qui devint rapidement un fou rire tonitruant alors qu'il laissait finalement s'en aller l'héritière des Greengrass de son embrassade. Il lui fallut une longue minute pour retrouver son calme, et son souffle, alors que les deux filles lui jetaient un regard surpris -et las pour Daphné-.

"Désolé." soupira le survivant avec un sourire en se relevant.

"Est-ce que tu comptes me donner des explications sur ce qui vient de se passer ou est-ce que je dois te transformer en éponge pour avoir des réponses ?" le menaça Daphné avec sa baguette pointée droit sur lui, lui arrachant un frisson à l'idée de la métamorphose peu engageante.

"J'étais content de te voir ?" tenta-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait innocent.

"J'en doute." répondit simplement la Serpentard, son masque habituel plus ou moins remis en place -bien qu'il puisse toujours voir une lueur d'amusement et d'inquiétude plantée au fond de ses yeux-.

"C'est la vérité !" s'indigna Harry du manque de considération de la jeune fille face à son comportement.

"Alors il en manque un morceau. Parles Potter." exigea-t-elle en faisant tourner sa baguette une nouvelle fois dans sa direction, celle-ci crachant des étincelles rouges prévoyant un sortilège dont il ne voulait pas connaître les effets.

Le survivant hésita une seconde à lui expliquer la raison de sa venue, d'autant plus en présence de Davis, mais un rapide coup d'oeil à la baguette toujours dirigée vers son torse le fit se décider -et comprendre qu'il n'avait pas particulièrement le choix-.

"D'accord." soupira-t-il en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'abandon. "Maugrey est venu me voir en me disant qu'il me voulait dans son bureau avant les cours, et Ron et Hermione ont eu une réaction...étrange à ça, comme s'ils étaient soulagés. Ça m'a parut étrange et je me suis dit que ça cachait quelque chose. Et quand je t'ai cherché j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là, et Astoria non plus. Quand j'ai remarqué qu'il manquait aussi Malefoy et sa bande j'ai..."

"Arrêté de réfléchir ?" termina Daphné pour lui avec un sourire tendre alors qu'il grommelait quelque chose d'incompréhensible en jouant avec le bout de ses manches. "J'apprécie ton inquiétude Potter, mais je suis une grande fille tu sais. Et pour notre retard, notre directeur de maison a voulu nous parler ce matin."

"Je suis stupide." marmonna le garçon en se frappant le front.

"En effet." acquiesça la Serpentard avec un rire amusé, avant de prendre son amie par le bras et de partir en direction de la Grande Salle.

A peine quelques secondes après leur départ, les amis du survivant -qu'il avait abandonné en plein milieu de leur petit-déjeuner- arrivèrent dans le couloir où il était, à bout de souffle.

"Bon sang Harry"

"C'était quoi ça ?" demandèrent les jumeaux en le regardant comme s'ils le voyaient pour la première fois.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda-t-il en se tournant vers eux, un sourcil levé. Ses vertiges étaient toujours présent mais commençaient à disparaître lentement.

"Ça !" s'exclama Katie en désignant du doigt tour à tour le groupe qui venait d'arriver à bout de souffle -dont elle faisait partie- et lui qui semblait s'être finalement remis de ses problèmes d'équilibre.

"Je n'ai aucune foutue idée de quoi tu parles Katie." soupira le survivant en levant les yeux au ciel, se rappelant soudainement de son rendez-vous avec Maugrey. Son bureau était maintenant de l'autre côté du château, il avait tout intérêt à y aller s'il ne voulait pas quelques retenues pour son retard à cause de sa stupidité. "On en reparle dès que je reviens si vous voulez mais là je dois aller retrouver Maugrey."

"Prends le passage derrière la statue"

"De Morgana dans le couloir sur ta gauche"

"Il t'amènera juste à côté de sa salle de cours." indiquèrent les jumeaux en lui laissant le champ libre avant qu'une des filles ne trouve quelque chose à dire. Ils avaient tous envie de comprendre comment le garçon avait fait pour disparaître de leur vue à une telle vitesse, mais en même temps ils avaient déjà tous eu un cours avec l'ancien auror, et arriver en retard à un rendez-vous ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Sauf s'ils voulaient que le survivant découvre l'effet des deux derniers impardonnables.

"Merci, je vous retrouve à midi." leur sourit-il en courant en direction du passage, grognant de douleur en sentant ses jambes trembler sous l'effort.

"Et ne crois pas qu'on va oublier ça Potter !" lui cria une des poursuiveuses avant qu'il disparaisse. Il n'avait pas reconnu laquelle avait parlé, malheureusement pour lui les trois étaient toutes aussi têtues.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

"Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?"

Daphné haussa un sourcil amusé à l'intention de son amie. Elle observa un long moment Tracey, hésitant à continuer de manger sans lui répondre -elle appréciait énormément jouer avec la patience de l'autre Serpentard-, mais elle semblait déjà suffisamment sur les nerfs après leur rencontre avec Harry pour qu'elle ne la provoque plus. Tout du moins pas dans la Grande Salle alors que presque tous les autres élèves étaient là et que Malefoy avait ses oreilles qui traînaient partout.

De plus elle l'avait volontairement ignorée durant tout le trajet jusqu'ici, un peu plus et elle craignait de voir son amie exploser sous la frustration qu'elle accumulait.

"Quoi donc ?" demanda-t-elle en replaçant son masque, placardant ses émotions à l'abri derrière, son sourcil toujours levé. Elle avait prit cette habitude à force de voir le survivant l'utiliser constamment. Normalement elle l'utilisait uniquement dans des situations où elle posait une question, dernièrement en revanche elle avait commencé à donner un côté sarcastique à ce geste, et bien qu'elle refuse de l'admettre elle admirait la manière dont Harry arrivait à le faire bien mieux qu'elle.

"Arrêtes avec ça, on dirait Potter." grommela Tracey en plissant les paupières dans sa direction. Son amie avait énormément changée, et si elle avait toujours cette personnalité qui avait fait sa réputation dans leur maison, elle avait aussi noté que ses murs étaient bien moins solides qu'avant et que de nombreuses émotions étaient souvent visibles sur son visage où dans son regard. "Et ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce qu'il se passe avec lui ?" demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

"C'est une excellente question, je pense que comme tous les Gryffondor il oublie souvent de réfléchir. D'après lui ça fait partie de son charme. Je ne l'ai jamais contredit directement, ça briserait ses rêves." répondit Daphné avec un sourire amusé, se souvenant du nombre de fois où elle s'était demandé comment il avait pu survivre aussi longtemps avec si peu de réflexion au cours des quelques jours passés en sa compagnie. Il était le spécimen parfait du Gryffondor, courageux, brave, talentueux et profondément peu attaché à sa vie.

"Daph'..." murmura l'autre fille tout en continuant de la fixer comme si elle hésitait entre la jeter dans le lac depuis le haut tour d'astronomie ou depuis la pièce juste en dessous.

"D'accord j'arrête." soupira la Serpentard en abandonnant son sourire au profit d'une nouvelle tentative de son masque de Reine des Glaces. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à l'adopter. "Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui a prit Potter ce matin, même s'il nous a expliqué ses raisons, je pense qu'il commence à être sujet à un peu de trop de pression. Mais il refuse de me parler de ce qui ne va pas."

C'était une autre «qualité» des rouge et or qu'il portait à merveille, il était plus têtu que n'importe qui d'autre qu'elle ait eu la malchance de rencontre jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait le crâne tellement épais que si elle venait à croiser la route d'un troll un jour elle s'en servirait comme d'une arme pour l'assommer.

"Et pourquoi saint Potter te parlerait-il de ses problèmes ?" demanda Tracey visiblement peu convaincue par les explications qu'elle recevait.

"Parce que c'est ce que n'importe quel famille fait normalement ?" rétorqua la Serpentard comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus normale du monde.

Tracey l'observa un long moment, comme pour déceler si elle était sérieuse ou non, ou si elle était sous l'influence d'un quelconque sortilège qui lui donnerait une excuse pour attaquer le survivant, puis poussa un long soupir.

"Tu étais donc sérieuse." marmonna la rousse, perdue dans ses pensées.

"A propos de l'adoption de Potter par mon père et du fait du testament laissé par ses parents ?" demanda Daphné en haussant les sourcils, clairement surprise qu'il s'agisse d'un point dont doutait son amie.

"Non, ça je ne vois pas pourquoi tu aurais inventé une telle excuse, et puis mon père était au courant de ça dès le jour où le tiens est allé officialiser les papiers." expliqua-t-elle en balayant cet événement d'un mouvement de main, bien qu'elle ne comprenne toujours pas ce que la famille Greengrass tirait d'une telle situation.

"Autant pour la discrétion." soupira la sorcière à la chevelure noire, elle avait eu l'infime espoir que les précautions prises par son père aient été suffisantes.

"On parle de l'adoption du héros du monde sorcier Daph', c'est impossible de rendre ça discret." sourit son amie en levant les yeux au ciel. "Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je ne pensais pas que tu avais vraiment accepté le maudit Golden Boy comme faisant partie de ta famille." finit-elle plus bas, de sorte qu'elles soient les deux seules à entendre.

Daphné haussa simplement les épaules. Certes elle avait eu du mal avec cette situation, et tout ce qui était arrivé à Harry n'avait pas aidé, mais ils avaient réussi à recommencer tout ça d'une bien meilleure manière.

"La famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important Tracey, et du peu que je connais des Potter je sais qu'ils partagent cette opinion."

"Mais lui n'a jamais été élevé comme un véritable Potter." rétorqua la Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils en direction de la table des rouge et or. "Bon sang, avant que tes parents ne s'occupent de sa garde-robe on n'aurait même pas qu'il vient d'une famille descente."

L'héritière Greengrass ne put qu'opiner à ça, même si elle savait que son amie était bien plus proche de la vérité qu'elle ne le pensait.

"Peut-être, mais il a le sang des Potter qui coule dans ses veines, et tu l'as vu comme moi ce matin, la famille est ce qui compte le plus. Même à ses yeux. Et même s'il reste un stupide Gryffondor." finit-elle avec un mince sourire qu'elle ne put réprimer. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir touchée par l'attention que portait le garçon à sa sœur et elle.

Tracey lui lança un regard hésitant auquel elle n'accorda que peu d'attention. Elle comprenait parfaitement l'état d'esprit de l'autre fille, d'autant plus qu'elle était passée par là elle aussi, et elle savait qu'il lui faudrait du temps avant d'accepter le survivant comme étant quelqu'un qui vaille le coup d'être au moins connu. Trois années en compagnie de Malefoy n'aidaient pas à se faire un nouvel avis sur le garçon.

Daphné poussa un soupir en pensant au blond. Il avait été calme depuis quelques jours, mais elle ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il préparait simplement quelque chose pour la «ramener à la raison» comme il aimait le dire.

Pendant un instant elle pesa ses possibilités, et se promit de faire extrêmement attention. Non seulement pour elle, mais aussi pour Harry. Elle avait vu sa colère déformer ses traits et pulser à travers son visage, comme si quelque chose en lui n'attendait qu'un instant pour sortir et libérer toute sa rage. Et elle n'avait aucune envie de perdre un frère récemment acquis pour meurtre.

Même si l'idée de se débarrasser de Malefoy était tentante.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Harry sentait ses jambes trembler comme jamais auparavant. Même après les pires entraînements de Dubois il n'avait jamais sentit une telle fatigue, physique comme magique. Il avait l'impression d'avoir combattu trois armées de trolls avec uniquement sa baguette pendant qu'il subissait une des séance de torture que leur ancien capitaine osait appeler des entraînements. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour finir dans un tel état, mais dès son rendez-vous terminé il avait bien l'intention de le découvrir et de ne plus jamais recommencer. Menace sur Greengrass ou non, il laisserait ses jambes en paix.

Sur cette pensée fort agréable, il toqua à la porte et attendit que la voix bourrue de son professeur lui dise d'entrer.

"Ah Potter, parfaitement dans les temps !" s'exclama Maugrey en claudiquant dans sa direction.

"Professeur." le salua le survivant en inclinant la tête dans sa direction, sans bouger d'où il était pour autant. Il n'avait pas particulièrement confiance en ses enseignants de Défense contre les forces du mal, ils avaient la sale habitude d'essayer de le tuer quand le mois de juin approchait. "En quoi puis-je vous aider ?"

"Des élèves ont porté à mon attention des problèmes te concernant Potter." répondit l'homme rapiécé de partout en lui indiquant une chaise devant son bureau, refermant la porte derrière lui et plaçant un charme de silence.

"Des problèmes ? Je doute avoir fait quoi que ce soit nécessitant votre intervention." souleva Harry, en fronçant les sourcils devant les précautions de l'homme. Sûrement il n'allait pas oser l'attaquer dès le début de l'année, en plein milieu du château ?

"Relax gamin, j'ai été chef des aurors, j'aurais rapidement vu si tu avais été sous imperium." répliqua l'homme en partant dans un rire un peu fou.

"L'imperium ? Pourquoi je..." commença Harry avant d'écarquiller les yeux sous la réalisation. Voilà pourquoi ses deux anciens amis avaient l'air soulagés. "Ron et Hermione ?" demanda-t-il en priant de se tromper.

"Aye gamin, sacrés spécimen tes amis." s'esclaffa l'enseignant, non sans noter l'absence total de réaction chez le survivant.

Harry avait arrêté de s'amuser dès lors qu'il avait compris à quel point les deux Gryffondor avaient poussé loin leur délire sur sa situation. Et s'ils le pensait sous l'emprise d'un impardonnable, il n'osait pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer quand ils découvriraient que Maugrey n'a rien fait pour changer la situation.

Qui de Ron ou Malefoy allait user ses nerfs le plus rapidement cette année, et par conséquent finir noyé dans le lac, était une question qu'il se posait de plus en plus souvent. Et la fréquence de ces pensées commençait à l'inquiéter.

"Amis est un bien grand mot." grommela-t-il trop bas pour que l'homme face à lui l'entende. "Mais si vous savez que c'est stupide, qu'est-ce que je fais là ?"

"Excellente question Potter ! Avec tout ce qui t'es arrivé ces dernières années je m'attendais à ce que tu fasses plus attention. Vigilance constante !" grommela l'ancien auror en fronçant les sourcils, comme déçu du comportement du garçon.

Le survivant lui aurait volontiers expliqué qu'il n'avait absolument aucune confiance en lui mais que là, tout de suite, il avait l'impression d'avoir les mêmes capacités magiques que son cousin et la santé d'un arbre mort. Mais il se mordit la langue et se contenta de hausser un sourcil en direction de l'enseignant.

"Albus m'a raconté ce qui s'est passé ces trois dernières années gamin, et je dois avouer que je suis sacrément surpris que tu sois encore vivant avec tes deux jambes toujours fixées à ton cul." expliqua-t-il en partant à nouveau dans un aboiement de rire. Harry commençait à se demander si c'était une habitude chez l'autre, et auquel cas, s'il n'allait pas l'ajouter à la liste de ceux qui lui usaient les nerfs, juste entre Ron et Malefoy. "Mais je suis content de voir que le sang des Potter est toujours le même."

"Le sang des Potter ?" releva le garçon. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui parlait de sa famille ainsi, et pas simplement en lui disant qu'il avait les yeux de sa mère ou qu'il ressemblait à son père.

"Aye gamin, j'ai connu ton père et ton grand-père, et c'était des sacrés morceaux. Je suis content de voir que t'es fait du même bois, ça va nous faciliter le choses." acquiesça Maugrey, affichant soudainement un sourire carnassier qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

"Faciliter les...quoi ?"

"Dumbledore voulait que je garde un oeil sur toi cette année, avec tout ce qui va se passer il ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Mais je suis pas fait pour rester assis derrière un bureau en regardant les autres se battre gamin. Je sais que les choses commencent à bouger depuis la coupe du monde, et c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de t'entraîner petit." conclut-il en hochant la tête à ses propos, son sourire mauvais s'agrandissant encore.

"M'entraîner ? Pourquoi faire ?"

"Parce que tu es un Potter gamin, ce que tu as fait jusqu'à maintenant est pas mal. Mais tu peux faire mieux. Ton grand-père est mort dans cette guerre gamin, et c'était un monstre avec une baguette ce vieux dérangé. Ton père aussi est mort contre face de serpent." lui expliqua plus calmement Maugrey, son œil normal se perdant un instant dans le vide. "J'ai été entraîné par Charlus et j'ai entraîné James, mais ton père n'était pas comme toi."

"Comment ça ? Je croyais que vous aviez dit que c'était des «sacrés morceaux» ?"

"Oh que oui, mais ton père est né en temps de paix gamin. Il n'a jamais eu à se battre avant sa sixième année ici, il n'était pas fait pour la guerre. Ton grand-père, lui, est né pendant la guerre, et en vu passer plus d'une." continua l'auror, grommelant un instant quelques insultes auprès de pas mal d'autres enseignants sur le fait qu'ils étaient incapables d'expliquer quoi que ce soit aux élèves. "Toi gamin, t'es comme ce vieux débris de Charlus, et si tu dois mourir dans la guerre qui arrive, je ferais en sorte que tu emportes le plus de ces bâtards avec toi !" finit-il dans un rire sauvage, son visage s'illuminant brièvement à l'idée d'une nouvelle guerre.

"Je...Je ne comprends pas...pourquoi faire ça ?" murmura Harry en fronçant les sourcils, il saisissait l'importance d'un entraînement digne de ce nom -et il serait plus que ravi d'en avoir un-, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les motivations de l'homme. Le fait qu'il lui prévoit une mort dans une guerre proche ne le perturbait pas outre mesure, même s'il doutait partir de la main d'un sorcier mais plutôt de celle d'une créature millénaire bien plus dangereuse.

"C'est grâce à ton grand-père que je suis toujours en vie et que j'ai pu enfermer tous ces bâtards, pour ceux qui ont eut cette chance." murmura-t-il avec un sourire sombre. "Je lui dois au moins ça, je ne sais pas ce que ton avenir nous réserve petit, mais en l'honneur de ton grand-père je vais faire de toi un véritable Potter. Il est temps que tu vives comme tu aurais du le faire depuis longtemps."

Harry haussa un sourcil aux révélations. Il trouvait extrêmement dérangeant que l'auror en connaisse autant sur sa famille alors que lui venait de découvrir le prénom de son grand-père et, d'une manière plus globale, son existence. La seule chose plus dérangeante que ça, c'était la joie que semblait provoquer ce programme chez Maugrey, un sentiment qui le fit frissonner.

Alors qu'il traitait encore les informations qu'il venait de recevoir, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Durant son rapide passage chez son parrain il avait aperçu un arbre généalogique sur lequel figurait un Potter, ainsi que le blason de la famille et leur devise.

La devise des Potter.

Sa devise.

"Morte prima di disonore." murmura-t-il en comprenant ce que l'homme avait comme idée.

"Aye gamin, il est temps que le monde se rappelle qui sont les Potter." sourit Maugrey. "Et il est vraiment temps que tu apprennes d'où tu viens gamin." finit-il par grommeler en levant les yeux au ciel sans se départir de son sourire.

Il y avait une certaine excitation et quelque chose de sauvage, de brutal, dans cette expression, et Harry se trouva à la refléter inconsciemment. Il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient évoluer pour lui, mais il était certain d'une chose, il n'aurait pas pu rêver meilleure aide pour atteindre ses objectifs.

Peu importe qu'il perde sa magie ou non, qu'il réussisse à trouver la Tarasque et à se lancer sur le chemin des Anciens, il ferait honneur à sa famille et à ses ancêtres. Il ne connaissait pas les circonstances qui avaient conduit à la mort de son grand-père, mais il savait que James Potter était partit baguette à la main en défendant sa famille face à un monstre, quand bien même il savait n'avoir aucune chance. Ses ancêtres n'étaient pas morts, ils vivaient toujours en lui. Son sang portait leur gloire, leur sacrifice, et la fureur vengeresse que réclamait la justice. Et Voldemort allait maudire le jour où il avait choisi de s'en prendre à lui.

Bientôt il allait revoir Sirius et récupérer le journal de Gryffondor. Avec l'aide de son ancêtre récemment nommé, celle de son parrain et celle de Maugrey, il allait s'entraîner pour survivre à toutes les épreuves qui l'attendaient. Il avait une année calme en perspective, il allait la mettre à profit. Et si jamais il devait mourir, alors que Merlin lui en soit témoin, il allait exaucer les vœux de ce malade et partir avec tous ceux qu'il pourrait emmener avec lui.

"La mort plutôt que le déshonneur." répéta-t-il pour lui-même, une expression presque animale plaquée sur le visage.

* * *

 **Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)**

 **(et merci beaucoup pour tous vos retours :D Je vous réponds dès que je peux, mais je n'ai toujours pas réussi à résoudre le problème de mes mails qui ne vous aiment pas, donc je découvre bien souvent les reviews en revenant poster le nouveau chapitre xD Une habitude que je vais m'appliquer à faire disparaitre)**

 **Et c'est avec un plaisir certain que je vous annonce enfin, dans le prochain chapitre, le retour de nos deux amis que sont Sirius et Gryffondor \o/  
**


	12. XII - Défense contre les forces du bien

**Disclaimer:** Rien de tout ceci ne m'appartient, l'univers et les personnages -sauf les miens bien sûr- appartiennent à J.K .Rowling

* * *

 **Chapitre XII - Défense contre les forces du bien.**

 _It's beginning to look a lot like fuck this.  
_

* * *

Il faisait un temps superbe, le soleil profitait de la fin de l'été et du début d'un automne très doux pour réchauffer le cœur de la France de ses derniers rayons. Aucun nuage ne pouvait être aperçu à l'horizon, seul un ciel d'un bleu brillant accompagnait les élèves de l'école de magie de BeauxBâtons pour leur cours sur les créatures magiques, qui se tenait en extérieur.

"Pourquoi il ne fait jamais beau quand on peut en profiter ?" murmura la sorcière à la chevelure d'argent en lançant un regard autour d'elle.

L'école disposait d'un immense terrain, vierge de toute structure. Seul quelques arbres plantés ci et là parsemaient cette étendue d'herbe. Elle aimait se prélasser au soleil, couchée par terre, à ne rien faire. Si on lui avait donné le choix, elle aurait passé la majeure partie de sa scolarité ici à bronzer et paresser dans un coin.

Fleur poussa un long, mais néanmoins discret, soupir en suivant le groupe de son année, un peu en retrait. Elle avait toujours eu quelques difficultés avec ce domaine en particulier, bien que leur enseignant soit un passionné particulièrement ouvert sur toutes les créatures, ce n'était pas le cas de ses camarades qui avaient une mentalité très fermée et très rétrograde. Pour eux, tout ce qui n'était pas sorcier était animal. Du fait de son héritage de veela, la jeune femme s'était vu rétrogradée dans la seconde catégorie bien vite.

Depuis, les autres élèves se contentaient de la laisser seule, tout en continuant de lui jeter régulièrement des regards dégoûtés ou affamés. Elle ne se plaignait pas de ce traitement, sa mère et sa grand-mère lui avaient expliquées que -étant de veela pures- elles avaient été contraintes de vivre dans un de leurs couvents jusqu'à leur majorité à cause de l'effet de leur allure et du comportement des sorciers. Même maintenant, si sa mère se complaisait avec son père dans quelques dîners mondains et quelques rencontres, elle passait le plus clair de son temps chez eux. Sa grand-mère ayant quant à elle retrouvée le confort et la sécurité du couvent après le décès de son mari.

Fleur avait beau être ostracisée, elle faisait tout de même partie du monde sorcier, donc elle ne se plaignait pas outre mesure de ce sort.

Mais elle n'était pas heureuse pour autant. Non seulement elle était toujours en tête de toutes leurs classe, mais en plus elle avait sur elle l'attention de toute la gente masculine de l'école. Ces deux éléments avaient suffit à retourner contre elle toutes les autres sorcières -les sorciers étant trop occupés à baver sur son passage pour lui en vouloir- et certains membre du personnel enseignant. Seules deux personnes étaient restées avec elle à travers toutes ces épreuves jusqu'à maintenant, les deux seules femmes qu'elle considérait comme de réelles amies et qui avaient su passer outre la créature magique qu'elle était.

Aurélie Deaucourt et Amélie Jean étaient deux sorcières extravagantes -si les cheveux et les yeux d'une même couleur bleue éclatante d'Aurélie étaient un indicateur- au possible, pleines de joie de vivre qui n'accordaient aucune attention à ce que tout le reste de l'école pouvait dire sur elles. Le fait qu'à elles trois elles occupait le podium des duellistes de l'école aidait à ne pas avoir à craindre autre chose que les rumeurs et les mauvaises langues, ce qui rendait tout ceci nettement plus simple quand elle y pensait.

"La terre appelle Fleur, nous aimerions vous voir revenir parmi nous avant qu'un de ces maudits lézards n'essaie encore de me dévorer." appela une voix à ses côtés, lui enfonçant un doigt dans les côtes pour la faire réagir.

La veela retint un couinement de surprise pour ne pas attirer l'attention, mais ne pu s'empêcher de sauter sous le coup et de bousculer la fille qui était de l'autre côté.

"Je ne serais pas contre le fait de te laisser en tête à tête avec une des salamandres Aurélie." grommela la sorcière blonde en poussant Fleur qui s'était écrasée sur elle.

"Je ne suis pas une balle que vous pouvez vous renvoyer." s'indigna la française à la chevelure d'argent en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, lançant un regard menaçant à celle qui l'avait attaquée un peu plus tôt.

"Tais-toi Fleur." répondirent les deux autres filles de manière synchrone en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de la traîner à leur suite sans faire attention à son expression choquée.

La veela se contenta de soupirer avec dédain et de se laisser faire. Elle avait appris à ne pas contredire ses deux amies, soit elle arriverait à sa classe par ses propres moyens, soit elles la ferait voler jusque là-bas. Autant garder un peu de dignité et y aller par la voie commune et naturelle, en suivant les chemins et en restant correctement plantée au sol.

Ils ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes au groupe de sorciers pour s'éloigner de l'école d'une centaine de mètres pour faire face à la lisière d'un bois magique qui bordait les protections. Leur enseignant faisait toujours ses classes au plus proche de cet environnement dangereux, même pour une veela, car il était un passionné un rien trop enjoué par son sujet et appréciait bien plus la compagnie directes des créatures qu'ils étudiaient plutôt que leurs descriptions et représentations dans des livres.

Fleur n'avait eu qu'à attendre son troisième cours pour comprendre pourquoi peu de personnes gardaient cette classe dans leurs dernières années, quand il avait fait venir une dizaine d'acromentules adultes pour les «habituer» à leur présence, «en cas de pépin» selon lui. Pourquoi avait-elle tout de même continué de suivre cet enseignement avec les années lui échappait totalement.

"Bonjour à tous, content de vous voir à l'heure pour une fois." l'interrompit dans ses pensées une voix bourrue et dure. Un petit homme trapu se tenait devant le groupe, presque aussi haut que large, des épais gants en peau de dragon remontant jusqu'à ses coudes et un tablier de forgeron sali et abîmé fait de la même matière le recouvrait presque entièrement. "Pour ce cours on va devoir s'enfoncer dans la forêt, je vais vous présenter une espèce que peu d'entre vous devraient connaître. Pour ceux qui seront dans la délégation pour Poudlard, vous aurez l'occasion d'en croiser de nombreuses fois sur le terrain autour de l'école si vous avez de la chance. Enfin, de la chance..." termina l'homme dans un sourire amusé, avant de leur indiquer de les suivre

"Ça veut dire qu'il y a aussi des créatures étranges là-bas ?" couina Aurélie, qui était prévue dans le voyage comme ses deux amies.

"De ce que j'ai lu, la population de la Forêt Interdite -les bois magiques qui entourent leur école- est bien plus exotique que celle-ci." commenta distraitement Amélie.

"Donc plus mortelle." grogna Fleur.

"Tout dépend." répondit la blonde en haussant les épaules. "Tu prévois d'avoir un duel avec un dragon une fois arrivée ?" ricana-t-elle en suivant ses deux amies qui partaient avec le reste du groupe, clairement dépitées d'apprendre qu'elles auraient -très certainement- à suivre à nouveau ce cours dans des conditions bien pire une fois arrivé en Angleterre.

Bien vite cependant, la curiosité l'emporta pour Amélie et Aurélie qui n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion d'aller si loin dans les bois, du fait des nombreuses restrictions de l'école et de la menace qui pesait sur ceux qui y entraient -elles avaient vu de nombreuses créatures bien trop dangereuses avec les années pour prendre un quelconque risque-. Aucune de deux ne remarqua l'inquiétude grandissante chez la veela, qui semblait vouloir être partout sauf ici.

Et Fleur avait une excellente raison à cette angoisse, la dernière fois qu'elle avait mit les pieds dans une forêt, elle avait presque perdu le sauveur du monde sorcier -ce qui n'était pas un mince exploit en soit- et des dizaines de personnes avaient tenté de s'entretuer. Sur le coup, l'adrénaline et la présence du garçon avaient eu une fonction inhibitrice sur tous ses sentiments, et elle ne gardait pas un souvenir particulièrement traumatisant de cette soirée. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle n'avait eu que le survivant à l'esprit durant tout le temps des événements. Et c'était certainement ce fait qui avait permis à la veela de garder son sang froid tout du long.

La française à la chevelure d'argent secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, et continua de suivre ses amies en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle. Si elle n'était pas traumatisée par ces événements de la coupe du monde, elle n'était pas sereine du tout de se retrouver dans un lieu qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop tout ceci. D'autant plus entourée de personnes qui étaient loin de ne se préoccuper que de son bonheur et son bien-être.

Après quelques minutes de marche supplémentaire, visiblement à tourner en rond à la recherche de quelque chose, ils finirent par s'arrêter bien loin de l'orée du bois. Elle entendit leur enseignant commencer à parler en désignant l'espace vide devant lui d'un geste de bras, sans que ça ne semble surprendre personne, mais un mouvement à sa gauche attira son attention.

Entre les arbres, une dizaine de chevaux noirs comme la nuit avançaient paisiblement dans leur direction, attiré par cette intrusion dans leur territoire. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres, et se contentèrent de fixer le groupe qui était complètement inconscient de leur présence.

Une partie du petit troupeau semblait intrigué par la veela -à cause de sa nature ou parce qu'elle était la seule à faire attention à eux-, et elle du retenir un glapissement de surprise en voyant le regard blanc et vide de l'un d'eux se poser sur elle. Fleur décrocha difficilement ses yeux des deux organes morts, pour s'intéresser au reste de son corps. La bête était un peu plus grande qu'un cheval normal, mais nettement plus petit et fin que les Abraxans qui vivaient sur le terrain de l'école. Comme les chevaux géants ailés, ils étaient tous dotés d'une paire d'aile fine et aussi sombres que le reste de leur corps, elles avaient une apparence similaire à celles des chauve-souris. Mais ce qui dérangeait le plus la veela, c'était l'apparence squelettique des créatures, dont tous les os étaient saillants sous une couche de muscles fins.

Mais bien qu'ils aient globalement une apparence peu attrayante -autant qu'un cadavre de cheval debout finalement-, elle se sentait attirée par le groupe. Et sans écouter son instinct qui lui hurlait de rester à sa place, elle s'avança vers eux doucement, une main tendue devant elle quand elle arriva à leur hauteur. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la créature la plus proche vienne poser son museau dans sa paume, lâchant un souffle chaud qui arracha, cette fois-ci, un cri de surprise à Fleur.

"Ah, on dirait bien qu'un de vous n'est pas inutile aujourd'hui." intervint la voix bourrue de son enseignant, bien qu'elle vit un immense sourire fendre son visage dur. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle suivait ses classes qu'elle le voyait sourire, et elle devait admettre que l'émotion était parfaitement étrange sur ses traits. "Quelqu'un d'autre voit-il ce qu'il y a face à mademoiselle Delacour ?"

Fleur haussa un sourcil surpris à la demande de l'homme. Comment quiconque pourrait rater une demie douzaine de chevaux ailés alors qu'ils étaient à moins de dix mètres d'eux ?

Pourtant elle dû revoir son point de vue quand le silence continua de s'étendre sans que personne n'intervienne. Elle se retourna vers le chevaux pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas en pleine hallucination, mais quand une des créatures colla son crâne -ressemblant étrangement à celui d'un dragon- contre son torse, la veela n'eut aucun doute qu'elle était bien en présence d'un être vivant qui existait. Elle pouvait donc supprimer la folie de ses nouvelles capacités.

"Je vais prendre ça pour un non." soupira l'homme en secouant la tête, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. "Quelqu'un pour m'expliquer pourquoi personne ne semble pouvoir voir ces créatures à part mademoiselle Delacour ici présente ?" demanda l'enseignant en la désignant d'un vague mouvement de main.

"Parce que nous on est normaux ?" répondit une voix moqueuse dans le fond du groupe, déclenchant plusieurs ricanements.

Fleur baissa les yeux vers ses chaussures en entendant le commentaires. Elle détestait plus que tout ce genre de remarques.

"Tu vas la boucler Travis ou je te fais récurer les écuries jusqu'à ton départ en Angleterre." menaça l'homme, faisant taire l'élève sur le coup. "Aucun d'entre vous n'est capable de me fournir une explication bande d'incapables ? Mademoiselle Delacour ?" grogna-t-il en la regardant, plus amusé qu'autre chose par cette situation. Pourtant elle pu voir, brièvement, une émotion surprenante dans ses yeux. De la tristesse.

Pourquoi son enseignant habituellement plus dur que tous les autres ferait soudainement preuve d'une once d'humanité, surtout envers elle qu'il voyait bien souvent plus comme un spécimen à étudier qu'autre chose. La réponse à la question lui vint aussi simplement que l'explication de cette tristesse qu'elle avait vu.

"Des sombrals..." murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard azuré dans celui blanchâtre et vitreux de l'animal. Voilà pourquoi elle pouvait les voir, personne d'autre dans cette classe n'avait eu à voir la mort.

Pourtant elle non plus n'avait jamais eu à voir la mort jusqu'à maintenant. A l'instant où cette pensée effleura son esprit, le souvenir d'Harry Potter au sol en train de convulser après une explosion de magie lui revint en mémoire. Elle savait qu'il avait été très près de mourir ce soir là, elle avait dû relancer plusieurs fois ses sortilèges avant de réussir à obtenir des résultats qui indiquaient que le garçon ne les avait pas quitté. Mais il avait survécu, et personne d'autre n'était mort le soir-là. Même les sorciers que les avaient attaqués, elle et l'amie du survivant, s'en étaient sortit presque indemne malgré la colère de la veela.

Pourtant, les chevaux ailés étaient bien devant elle. Et elle savait que la magie ne pouvait pas être dupée par la simple impression d'avoir perdu quelqu'un. Elle devait être confrontée à la mort pour être capable de les voir.

"Effectivement, il s'agit d'un petit groupe de sombrals." acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire, satisfait de la réponse de la veela. "Habituellement ils ne vivent pas ici, mais je les ai vu s'installer hier. Vu la saison je pense qu'ils sont en transitions vers une colonie plus grande pour l'hiver." commença a expliquer l'enseignant, auquel elle devint totalement sourde, à nouveau perdue dans ses pensées.

Fleur revoyait sa vie entière défiler devant ses yeux à la recherche d'un événement qui pourrait expliquer sa situation actuelle, mais rien ne venait. Le seul moment qui correspondait était l'accident avec le survivant. Mais elle l'avait vu reprendre conscience malgré son état déplorable, et il était reparti au camp avec elle. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un accident. Rien d'autre n'était arrivé.

Ils s'étaient tous battus ce soir-là.

Ils auraient tous pu y rester.

Mais elle n'avait côtoyé que blessés et traumatisés. Elle n'avait vu, et même simplement aperçu, personne n'avait rien eu de plus grave que l'accident du survivant. Même elle malgré son statut de veela qui aurait sans aucun doute attiré sur elle bien trop d'attention, du fait de ses connaissances et de ses compétences, n'avait pas pensé un seul instant qu'elle était en danger grave, encore moins qu'elle allait mourir.

Le regard blanc de la créature face à elle se planta dans le sien, et elle cru voir une lueur d'amusement passer dans les yeux vitreux du sombral. Elle fronça les sourcils en direction de l'animal, ses pensées tournant en boucle dans son crâne sans pour autant trouver de réponses.

Harry Potter n'était pas mort ce soir-là.

 _N'est-ce pas ?_

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

"Alors il parait que tu as encore réussi à te faire remarquer, l'année commence à peine et tout le monde parle déjà de toi." s'amusa une petite voix, avant de crier son indignation sous le coup qu'elle reçu.

"Tais-toi Gabrielle, et qu'est-ce que tu fais là d'ailleurs, tu ne devrais pas être en classe comme tous les autres ?" demanda Fleur en regardant sa sœur d'un air suspect. Elle n'avait pas encore reçue son héritage, mais toute l'école savait que la jeune sorcière finirait comme sa sœur et la traitait donc en conséquence. Mais la petite veela en devenir s'en moquait complètement.

"Je dirais à maman que tu me frappes encore." la menaça la petite sorcière en lui tirant la langue. "Et je n'ai pas de classe, c'est l'étude des moldus." expliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules.

Fleur acquiesça à la raison, elle aussi n'avait jamais eu à suivre cet enseignement depuis son arrivé à l'école. Leur père, Jean Delacour, était investi tant dans la vie politique du monde sorcier autant que dans celle des moldus. De ce fait, elle en connaissait bien plus sur le monde de ces personnes dénuées de magie que la majorité des autres élèves, et pouvait ne pas assister à des classes consistant à l'éduquer là-dessus. Elle avait essayée un fois, mais la stupidité de ses camarades et leur vision rétrograde l'avaient convaincu de ne jamais retenter l'expérience.

Jusqu'à ce jour là, elle avait cru que leur vision des créatures magiques était la chose la plus horrible qui soit. Depuis qu'elle savait ce qu'ils pensaient des moldus, elle avait revu son point de vue.

"Et donc tu as considéré que c'était une bonne idée de venir te moquer de ta sœur ? Tu devrais aller travailler plutôt." indiqua la veela à la plus jeune, avec un sourire amusé. Elle appréciait grandement sa présence, c'était quelque chose de rafraîchissant dans cette école, mais elle savait aussi que les enseignants étaient très exigeants envers les premières années.

"Je suis venu pour te donner des informations utiles -d'après maman- mais si tu veux que je m'en aille..." répondit Gabrielle en laissant volontairement traîner la fin de sa phrase, tout en arborant un sourire narquois qui donnait envie à sa sœur de lui retirer à grand renfort de sortilèges.

"N'écoute pas ta sœur." sourit Aurélie à la jeune fille en s'installant à ses côtés.

"Elle fait toujours la tête parce que le bourreau lui a sourit tout à l'heure." continua Amélie en s'asseyant en face des trois filles, envoyant un sourire moqueur à la veela.

"Monsieur Brood t'as sourit ?" s'exclama Gabrielle en écarquillant les yeux devant l'information. "Papa nous avait dit que dans toute sa scolarité ici il n'avait jamais vu son visage bouger d'un pouce à part pour parler."

"C'est parce que ta sœur était, pour une fois, la seule à pouvoir être utile pour sa classe." sourit Aurélie en glissant un regard interrogateur à la sorcière aux cheveux d'argent.

"Sombrals, j'étais la seule à les voir." grommela Fleur, guère heureuse d'aborder encore une fois ce sujet. Depuis leur sortie des bois elle avait subit un interrogatoire en règle par ses deux amies, auxquelles elle n'avait pas répondu, mais si Gabrielle s'y rajoutait elle ne donnait pas cher de sa patience. La petite veela en devenir était très convaincante quand il s'agissait d'obtenir des informations.

"Des sombrals..." murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en fixant sa sœur avec une touche de surprise, avant de se frapper le front avec force. "On s'en fiche !" balaya-t-elle brusquement en se frottant la tête où une marque rouge commençait à apparaître.

"Moi je trouve que c'est intéressant." commenta Aurélie en haussant un sourcil surpris devant l'agitation de la première année.

"D'autant plus que la demoiselle refuse de nous donner les raisons de ceci." compléta Amélie avec un sourire complice.

"C'est pas important, vous pourrez la torturer plus tard, maman va me tuer si elle apprends que je ne t'ai pas prévenu." grommela Gabrielle devant les manigances des deux amies de sa sœur.

"Prévenue ?" demanda Aurélie avec sa répartie habituelle, se demandant ce qui pouvait être si important si tôt dans l'année.

"Le ministère de la magie anglais a contacté notre oncle pour qu'il vienne travailler sur la première tâche du Tournoi." expliqua Gabrielle en chuchotant.

"Je croyais que c'était interdit de communiquer des informations sur le Tournoi ?" demanda Amélie en fronçant les sourcils, en cherchant où elle avait déjà entendu parler de l'oncle des deux veela.

"J'ai déjà vu leur oncle gifler un griffon parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de le pousser, je doute que quelques grattes papiers du ministère réussissent réellement à l'effrayer." sourit Aurélie au souvenir de cette journée étrange où elle avait cru que sa vie se terminerait sous des griffes, des plumes et cinq tonnes de muscles.

"Ah Ah !" s'exclama soudainement Amélie en se redressant d'un bond. "Ernest Delacour ! Je savais que je connaissais ton oncle ! Il a travaillé avec Newton Scamander il y a plusieurs années en Roumanie ! On dit qu'il est un des meilleurs dans son domaine, malheureusement personne ne précise jamais quel est le domaine en question. Si ce n'est que ça concerne des créatures dangereuses."

Les trois autres filles lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur parfaitement similaire qui la fit rougir jusqu'à la plante des cheveux.

"Je voudrais devenir magizoologiste..." murmura la blonde en cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux, bien qu'elle soit certaine que tout le monde dans la pièce pouvait sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait de ses joues.

"Eh bien...on en apprend tous les jours." commenta Fleur en souriant avec douceur à son amie, elle ne leur avait jamais parlé de ses choix d'avenir, mais elles savaient toutes l'attirance que la blonde avait pour le monde des créatures. "Mais oui tu as raison, mon oncle a beaucoup travaillé avec Scamander quand j'étais enfant, mais il a prit sa retraite depuis presque dix ans maintenant. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils auraient fait appel à lui en particulier, et surtout pourquoi il aurait accepté."

Sa sœur se contenta de hausser les épaules à la question de Fleur, en signe d'ignorance.

"D'après maman, il lui aurait dit que c'était parce que le ministère avait besoin de créer des zones extrêmement bien protégées." Elle ne connaissait pas son oncle comme sa sœur, du fait d'être bien plus jeune, et ne comprenait donc pas les implications de tout ceci. Mais elle savait que Fleur allait essayer de participer au Tournoi, donc elle avait besoin de toutes les informations possibles.

"Il travaillait sur quoi en Roumanie ?" demanda Aurélie en fronçant les sourcils. Elle aussi souhaitait tenter sa chance, et tout était bon à prendre à ce stade.

"Je ne sais pas vraiment, je crois qu'il était dans une réserve ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment cherché." grimaça la veela. "Maman ne t'as rien d'autre ?" demanda-t-elle à la petite sorcière qui se contente de secouer la tête.

Amélie écarquilla les yeux en poussant un soupir lourd. "Si c'est en Roumanie, alors il n'y a qu'un seul type de réserve là-bas qui a besoin des services d'un magizoologiste..."

"Comment tu sais ça ?" demanda Aurélie à son amie, avant de lever les yeux au ciel en se rappelant sa confession. "Et quelles genre de créatures sympathiques gambadent dans les prairies là-bas ?"

"Gambadent ?" souleva Gabrielle en haussant un sourcil sceptique.

"Je ne suis pas sûre pour l'aspect «prairie» non plus." ajouta Fleur en hochant la tête.

"Des dragons." murmura la blonde en lançant un regard inquiet aux deux filles face à elle sans se soucier de leurs remarques, Gabrielle n'ayant pas dans l'idée de participer au Tournoi. Elle-même ferait partie de la délégation, mais elle n'avait aucune intention de s'inscrire dans cette folie, d'autant plus maintenant qu'elle savait ça.

"Ils ne vont quand même pas nous faire affronter des dragons ?" demanda Aurélie en pâlissant brutalement.

"La première tâche a souvent à voir avec des créatures mortelles." soupira Fleur en se mordant la lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude. Elle n'était pas à l'aise avec l'idée de faire face à un dragon, mais c'était une bête de feu, ils auraient pu faire pire.

"Mais...mais des dragons ! Bon sang ça serait stupide, dangereux et...et..."

"Et digne de ce Tournoi qui a été annulé à cause de la quantité de morts ?" finit la veela avec un semblant de sourire.

"Ce qui m'inquiète c'est qu'ils aient fait appel à quelqu'un d'extérieur." marmonna Amélie, attirant les regards interrogateurs des trois filles sur elle. "Normalement dans une réserve, il y a seulement des dresseurs, qui gèrent aussi tout ce qui touche aux protections et de manière générale à la gestion des dragons. Le reste du personnel est plus du bureaucrate qu'autre chose. Il me semble avoir lu à l'époque qu'ils avaient fait appel à des spécialistes parce qu'ils avaient accueilli trois Magyar à pointes, et comme il s'agit d'une espèce particulièrement violente ils avaient eu besoin de créer un espace spécial pour eux. Mais normalement les dresseurs sont parfaitement formés pour s'occuper de tout, même l'aménagement d'espaces sécurisés comme ceux-là." expliqua-t-elle, sans se départir de la mauvaise impression que lui donnait cette situation.

"Tu veux dire qu'ils auraient fait venir un de...de ces monstres ? Bon sang même Brood ne veut pas approcher ce genre de bestioles, et il serait du genre à vouloir embrasser un détraqueur." gémit Aurélie en voyant ses espoirs de participer à la compétition s'envoler. Elle aimait les défis, mais elle savait tracer une ligne entre ce qui était possible et ce qui relevait de la folie.

"Je ne sais pas..." soupira la blonde. "A l'époque l'aide avait demandé parce qu'il s'agissait d'un mâle et de deux femelles, et les harems de Magyar sont réputés pour la destruction qu'ils apportent sur leur territoire. Ils n'auraient aucun intérêt à emporter les trois spécimens, ça serait inutilement compliqué et dangereux. Et bien plus pour eux que pour les participants en l'occurrence."

"Tu crois qu'ils auraient quand même pu le faire ?"

"Je ne sais pas, ce n'est même pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de dragon. Mon oncle a travaillé avec pas mal de créatures magiques." soupira Fleur en se massant les tempes.

"Le véritable problème, c'est qu'il y a eu des rumeurs sur une réserve spéciale ouverte il y a quelques années à cause de Scamander." reprit Amélie après quelques secondes de silence.

"A cause de lui ?"

"Eh bien, il est connu pour avoir rencontré pas mal de créatures dangereuses, après tout c'est lui qui a écrit _Les Animaux Fantastiques; et où les trouver_. Je sais aussi, par exemple, qu'il a essayé de trouver un moyen de domestiquer une race de dragon ukrainien qui a fini par être chassée jusqu'à l'extinction du fait de son potentiel destructeur." expliqua la blonde avec un sourire rêveur à l'idée de rencontrer de telles créatures, arrachant un grognement à ses deux amies. "Une rumeur a circulé il y a longtemps, comme quoi il aurait découvert une espèce que tout le monde croyait éteinte en Égypte. Quelques semaines après on apprenait qu'il prenait sa retraite officiellement et les ministères magiques roumain et ukrainien allouaient des millions de galions au service de réserves magiques de haute sécurité, là où a été embauché ton oncle de toute évidence puisque c'est le seul de toute l'Europe de l'Est."

Aurélie et Fleur échangèrent une grimace à l'idée d'affronter quelque chose qui serait possiblement pire qu'un dragon.

"Et tu ne sais pas quelle créature ça serait ?" demanda la fille aux cheveux bleus avec une petite voix.

"Non, certains parlent de basilic, d'autres d'une authentique chimère de Lycie. Plusieurs autres créatures reviennent, mais moins souvent que ces deux là. Mais il parait que des basilics existent encore à l'état sauvage dans le nord de la Russie, là où personne ne s'aventure jamais, donc je doute qu'il s'agisse de ça." répondit Amélie en frissonnant à la mention du roi des serpents. Elle avait beaucoup lu à son sujet, elle détestait les serpents mais du fait de sa passion elle savait qu'elle serait amenée à en voir. Donc elle s'était renseignée. Quand elle avait appris qu'il existait -probablement- encore de ces spécimens dans le cercle polaire, elle s'était juré sur tout ce qui comptait pour elle de ne jamais aller là-bas. "Certains parlaient aussi du Béhémoth..."

"Le quoi ?" demanda Aurélie en fronçant les sourcils à la mention de la créature. Elle n'avait pas les connaissances de son amie, indéniablement, mais elle avait quand même suivi la même classe qu'elle depuis leur première année.

"Le Béhémoth est une créature biblique -un livre de religion moldu-, personne ne sait vraiment à quoi il ressemble. Tout ce qui est dit à son propos c'est qu'il s'agit d'un animal titanesque qui serait apparu en même temps que les léviathans, mais il n'y aurait qu'un seul représentant de cette espèce. D'aucuns disent qu'il ressemblerait à un immense taureau, un hippopotame ou encore un rhinocéros." expliqua Gabrielle. "Catéchisme." répondit-elle aux regards interrogateur en haussant les épaules. "Tout ce qu'on sait pour notre part sur cette créature, c'est qu'il est l'unique représentant de son espèce. Les seuls témoignages qu'on a ont été retrouvés par des pilleurs de tombe au milieu du siècle dernier, et sur les parchemins ils en parlaient comme d'une divinité destructrice qu'ils n'avaient vu que deux fois à l'oeuvre. Pour le reste...ce n'est que de spéculations."

"Et pour...pour la chimère ? Tu crois que c'est possible ?" questionna Fleur, bien plus pâle que ses deux amis, ses yeux bleus n'exprimant que de la terreur à l'idée de faire face un jour à une telle créature. Même la simple pensée qu'il existe de ces monstre la glaçait jusqu'au sang. Les veelas étaient des créatures du feu, et dans l'ordre naturel des choses elles faisaient partie de ce qu'il y avait de plus dangereux dans cet arbre. Mais une chimère, d'autant plus une de leur lieu originel de naissance -la Lycie-, était d'une tout autre catégorie.

"J'en sais rien." soupira Amélie en secouant la tête. "Au cours des deux derniers millénaires il y a eu plein de témoignages à propos des chimères, mais rien n'a pu être vérifié. Tout le monde pensait qu'elles avaient complètement disparu. Et puis ce n'est qu'une rumeur Fleur, c'est probablement faux. Même l'existence de chimère en Lycie n'est que spéculation sur d'anciens textes retrouvés là-bas..."

"Oh mais elles ont bel et bien existées..." murmura la veela pour elle-même. Il s'agissait d'un des secrets les mieux gardés de celles de sa race, mais les chimères de Lycie étaient -malheureusement- loin d'être un mythe. Il s'agissait d'un prédateur naturel, apex des créatures de flammes, créé par la nature et fortifiées par les sorciers pour lutter contre les veelas.

"Je sais pas ce que je préférerais entre des dragons, des basilics ou une chimère à ce stade..." grommela Aurélie en secouant la tête.

"Tu oublies le Béhémoth, imagine un taureau gigantesque." rappela gaiement Gabrielle, avec un sourire innocent.

Fleur frappa l'arrière du crâne de sa sœur dans un grognement, arrachant un cri indigné à la jeune fille qui tenta de la chatouiller en vengeance. Des éclats de rires résonnaient à travers la salle maintenant vide, le comportement des deux Delacour réussissant à détendre un peu l'atmosphère suite à ces révélations.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

"Potter !"

"Greengrass ?" répliqua Harry, amusé.

"Tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis ici à te surveiller alors qu'il ne s'est même pas passé un mois de cours encore ?" demanda la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un air sévère plaqué sur le visage digne de la directrice de Gryffondor.

"Tu ne me surveilles pas." précisa le survivant.

"Oh si monsieur Potter, mademoiselle Greengrass est ici pour vous surveiller. J'aimerais ne pas vous voir disparaître d'ici avant ce soir et, même si j'apprécie beaucoup votre présence et les efforts que vous faites pour me tenir compagnie aussi souvent que possible, j'ai d'autres choses à faire aujourd'hui." déclara Pomfresh en revenant vers le lit dans lequel il était étendu. "Et ne pensez même pas à tenter une quelconque fuite malgré la présence de votre gardienne temporaire, sinon je vous donne une potion de sommeil-sans-rêve pour être tranquille." le menaça-t-elle en secouant un flacon devant lui avant de le reposer sur le plateau au bout du lit, où une dizaine d'autres -de couleurs diverses- attendaient déjà.

"Et si je vous dit que je ne vais pas bouger d'ici, vous pouvez me débarrasser d'elle ?" demanda inutilement le survivant en désignant la Serpentard d'un mouvement du pouce.

"Potter." le menaça Daphné de sa baguette, qui brillait d'une lumière inquiétante.

"Mademoiselle Greengrass, même si j'ai admis apprécier la présence de ce jeune homme, je préfère quand il est hors de cette pièce." la sermonna gentiment la matrone en secouant son index en direction de l'engin mortel que le survivant fixait avec une terreur certaine.

"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre." grommela la jeune fille en rangeant sa baguette dans sa poche.

"Tu es effrayante." constata simplement Harry en haussant les sourcils.

"Je suis une horrible Serpentard tu te souviens ?" répondit-elle avec un sourire moqueur, observant avec attention l'infirmière finir les soins qu'elle apportait au garçon. "Bon, tu vas me répondre maintenant ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

"Monsieur Potter semble affecté par une sorte d'épuisement magique que je n'ai encore jamais vu auparavant." répondit la soignante en fronçant les sourcils. "Habituellement ce genre de situation est caractérisée par un noyau magique presque vidé, où la magie revient progressivement. Il est assez simple d'appliquer ce diagnostic car il n'existe rien d'autre avec des effets similaires sur la magie."

"Mais c'est autre chose ?"

"En partie. Il s'agit bien d'un épuisement magique, le noyau de monsieur Potter ici présent est quasiment vide, ce qui est très dangereux pour la santé si vous n'avez pas dans l'idée de mourir rapidement." l'infirmière lui lança un regard menaçant, mais Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. De toute manière il venait toujours ici aux portes de la mort presque, donc qu'il s'y mette volontairement ou qu'il attende l'aide de quelqu'un ne changeait pas grand chose. "Le problème c'est que l'énergie qui rempli à nouveau son noyau semble provenir de lui-même."

"Et c'est un problème parce que ..." demanda le survivant qui ne comprenait pas les implications de ce qui était dit. Un rapide regard en direction de Daphné lui indiqua qu'elle semblait aussi perdue que lui. Ça avait au moins le mérite de le rassurer un peu, il n'était pas si ignorant que ça.

"Le corps humain ne contient qu'une quantité donnée de magie, elle ne peut pas se renouveler au contraire de la magie qui circule à travers le noyau magique des sorciers. Même les moldus ont une certaine part de magie dans leur corps, mais ils n'ont pas de noyau, c'est lui qui fait transiter la magie extérieure, la magie ambiante, à travers le sorcier et lui permet de faire de la magie." expliqua l'infirmière à la surprise des deux plus jeunes, essayant de simplifier au possible la théorie qu'elle avait apprise durant sa formation. "Normalement, lors d'un cas d'épuisement magique le noyau se remplit lentement grâce à la magie ambiante qui le traverse. Plutôt que de l'allouer au sorcier, il recommence à la stocker. C'est pour cela que, en temps normal, il est impossible de faire de la magie pendant les quelques jours qui suivent l'incident."

"Mais...si sa magie provient de son corps alors c'est..." commença Daphné en écarquillant les yeux sous le choc de l'information. Le survivant, lui, écoutait la conversation avec intérêt -pour les nouvelles connaissances qu'il acquérait sur la magie- mais avec une nette part d'ennui aussi. Il se savait condamné sur ce point, et il avait abandonné depuis le début de l'année de pouvoir finir celle-ci en étant toujours considéré comme un sorcier. Cela étant, le fait qu'ils puisent tous dans la magie ambiante l'intéressait énormément. Peut-être pourrait-il trouver une alternative si son noyau magique persistait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

"Dramatique sur le long terme." conclut gravement Poppy en hochant la tête en direction de la Serpentard. "Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui peut arriver à un corps privé de sa magie naturelle, c'est une première dans l'histoire, mais je doute que le noyau magique survive à l'expérience."

Harry grimaça en sentant les ongles de Daphné s'enfoncer profondément dans sa main sous le sursaut de terreur à l'idée de ce qui pouvait lui arriver. Un sentiment de chaleur bienheureuse se répandit dans son torse à l'idée que quelqu'un soit autant concerné par sa santé, et lui dut faire tous les efforts possibles pour empêcher un sourire idiot de fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir rassurer la Serpentard, lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment les choses allaient se dérouler mais qu'il allait perdre sa magie dans tous les cas, que depuis son passage chez elle et dans les bois autour de la propriété il était destiné à abandonner son statut de sorcier. Il aurait aimé lui dire qu'il était habitué aux caprices du destin, et qu'il pourrait y faire face, peu importe ce qui allait arriver. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que le processus qui allait conduire à la perte de sa magie allait être particulièrement désagréable -bien que l'infirmière n'ait rien dit il l'a connaissait suffisamment pour comprendre le sens de son expression sombre quand elle avait expliquée ce qui pouvait arriver-, mais il aurait voulu expliquer à la jeune fille à la chevelure d'ébène si similaire à la sienne qu'il arriverait à faire avec, comme pour tout jusqu'à maintenant.

Il ne tenait pas à mourir dans l'immédiat, tout du moins pas de manière définitive cette fois, alors il ferait avec ces épreuves à venir. D'autant plus que, plus il en apprenait sur sa condition et sur les mythes autour -ce qui n'était pas grand chose jusqu'à maintenant-, plus il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'énorme était caché sous tout ça.

Mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire de tout ça. Pas encore. Pas pour l'instant. Il devait garder pour lui le destin funeste de sa condition magique. Il ne pourrait pas tout lui expliquer d'un coup, et il commençait à suffisamment la connaître pour savoir qu'elle remuerait ciel et terre pour trouver une solution à ce problème.

Mais, est-ce que l'inquiétude constante pour sa santé n'était-elle pas pire que la connaissance de l'aspect irrémédiable de ceci ?

"Une première dans l'histoire, c'était spécialement fait pour moi ça." soupira le garçon avec un sourire las, sous le regard interrogateur et interloqué des deux femmes. "Quoi ? J'ai bien combattu un basilic à l'épée, été mordu et guéris, le tout en moins de deux heures. Et à douze ans. Probablement une première. Comme le fait de survivre au sortilège de mort. Je commence à me dire qu'une puissance supérieure m'utilise pour faire des expériences techniques sur le corps humain et la magie." expliqua-t-il, en haussant les épaules avec fatalisme.

"Espèce de...de..." marmonna Daphné en hésitant à le frapper, les yeux embués de larmes.

"Stupide Gryffondor ?" tenta-t-il avec un sourire moqueur, notant du coin de l'oeil le départ de l'infirmière.

"Est-ce que tu peux seulement arrêter d'être stupide pendant une seconde ? Je...je..." s'énerva l'héritière Greengrass, des larmes commençant à couler le long de ses joues.

Harry sentit son cœur s'effondrer dans sa poitrine à la vue de la jeune fille, habituellement maître de ses émotions, totalement ouverte au désespoir et à la panique de la situation. Il s'évada de son lit -et il lui avait fallu cinq secondes sans Poppy pour en arriver là- et l'enferma dans une embrassade chaude et familière. Il la serra contre lui, aussi fort que possible sans lui faire mal, et la laissa pleurer sa peine un moment, lui chuchotant le peu de mots de réconfort qui lui venaient. Personne n'avait jamais fait ça pour lui jusqu'à maintenant, alors il improvisait en majeure partie. Mais s'il en jugeait par le rythme paisible qui revenait dans la respiration de sa sœur, il faisait un bon travail.

Même si les conditions étaient déplorables, il trouvait bon d'avoir une famille.

"Je crois que tu es condamnée à avoir quelqu'un de stupide dans tes proches." sourit Harry une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était à nouveau capable de lui répondre sans fondre en larmes.

"Je crois que je vais te tuer." grommela Daphné sans bouger de contre lui, ses bras ramenés contre sa poitrine et son visage posé sur le torse du survivant.

"Laisse donc ça aux Seigneurs des Ténèbres, ils se battent pour m'avoir, tu fais pas le poids."

"Tu fais moins le malin quand je t'ai au bout de ma baguette Potter." grogna la Serpentard, souriant aux souvenirs du regard émeraude terrorisé qu'elle recevait à chaque fois.

"Certes, mais c'est simplement parce que tu es folle. Et un maudit serpent. J'ai de quoi être effrayé il faut admettre." soupira Harry.

"En effet, et tu ferais mieux de t'en rappeler la prochaine fois que tu fais l'imbécile comme ça." s'exclama la fille aux yeux d'azur en se décollant de lui et en lui enfonçant un index accusateur dans le torse. "Maintenant tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi tu es dans un état d'épuisement magique qui pourrait te coûter la vie !" lui ordonna-t-elle en ravalant ses larmes sur la fin de la phrase.

"Ma magie, pas ma vie." la corrigea-t-il instinctivement. Sa vie, il y tenait quand même un peu.

"Et tu es un sorcier, tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi si ton noyau magique vient à lâcher ? On ne peut pas devenir cracmol Potter, c'est seulement à la naissance que ça arrive. Un sorcier adulte...tu as entendu madame Pomfresh..." grommela Daphné en se massant les tempes devant la masse de stupidité qui lui faisait face et qui lui servait d'ami et de frère.

"Excellente remarque, je n'y avait pas pensé figure toi." acquiesça le survivant. Et effectivement, il n'avait pas pensé à la possibilité de son corps ne supportant pas le changement. La Tarasque lui avait indiqué que le changement viendrait avec son entrée dans le monde des Anciens, mais si jamais il épuisait totalement sa magie avant de rencontrer l'une de ces créatures, comment son corps réagirait-il ? Parce que, au rythme où il semblait se vider d'elle, il devait lui rester trois mois grand maximum pour mettre la main sur la Tarasque originelle. Et il avait quelques doutes sur le fait que ça soit aussi simple et rapide.

"Est-ce qu'il t'arrive seulement de penser Potter ?" soupira-t-elle en lui lançant un regard furieux. "Pourquoi est-ce que la perspective de ta mort semble tellement te...te désintéresser bon sang ?"

"Je suis confronté à la «perspective de ma mort» tous les ans, et au moins deux ou trois fois durant chaque année. Le seul sport que je pratique pourrait me tuer à la première erreur. Mon professeur de potion menace de me faire boire ce que je fais en cours une fois sur deux, et ça serait une mort bien moins agréable que la perte de ma magie vu ce qui arrive à mes chaudrons de temps à autre." tenta d'expliquer le garçon pour calmer la Serpentard avant qu'elle ne décide de résoudre le problème elle-même. Il n'avait jamais réussi à faire comprendre aux autres qu'après tout ce qui lui arrivait, l'idée d'avoir encore quelque chose qui voulait le tuer ne l'affolait pas plus que ça. Il s'était fait à sa situation d'une certaine manière. Évidemment il était toujours terrifié lorsque les choses arrivaient, mais il avait appris à relativiser en attendant. "En fait quand j'y pense, je trouve que tout le monde manque de tact vis-à-vis de ce sujet. Le traumatisme psychologique ils doivent pas connaître."

"Je vais t'en faire voir des traumatismes moi..." le menaça la jeune fille en plissant les yeux à ses explications.

"Monsieur Potter, je vous ai laissé moins de deux minutes et vous êtes déjà en dehors de votre lit." nota avec amusement l'infirmière en revenant vers eux. "Je pense que je vais finir par être obligée de vous y attacher."

Harry se retourna avec un sourire amusé, une réplique sarcastique sur le bout des lèvres, quand il vit qui accompagnait la matrone. Toute émotion un tant soit peu positive s'effaça brusquement de son visage.

"Professeur." salua-t-il d'un mouvement de tête aussi respectueux que possible le directeur qui se tenait au bout de son lit. Il s'était attendu à devoir avoir une discussion avec lui à un moment donné, mais il aurait préféré être dans de meilleurs dispositions. L'absence du pétillement habituel dans son regard présageait un mauvais moment.

"Monsieur Potter." le salua en retour le vieil homme avec un fin sourire, avant de tourner son attention vers la Serpentard. "Je pense pouvoir veiller à ce que votre ami ne bouge pas de son lit mademoiselle Greengrass."

Harry tiqua à la mention du mot ami, mais ne laissa rien transparaître. Il hocha la tête en direction de la jeune fille, qui ne semblait pas du tout d'avis à quitter la pièce et à les laisser ensemble. Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé entre les deux sorciers, mais son père avait fait nombre d'efforts pour qu'une rencontre entre eux ne se produisent pas avant leur rentrée en septembre, ce qui n'avait fait qu'éveiller ses soupçons mais ni son père ni le survivant n'avaient voulu lui expliquer la raison de ces mesures.

A contrecœur elle se leva de sa chaise, non sans lancer un dernier regard au garçon lui promettant mille et une souffrance si jamais il lui arrivait encore quelque chose, et les laissa seuls dans l'infirmerie -Poppy étant déjà retournée dans son bureau-.

"Harry, je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir en ces lieux de sitôt." soupira Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur la chaise vide.

Le garçon se contenta de hausser un sourcil surpris à la soudaine proximité et familiarité du directeur. Il s'était attendu à une colère froide, voire même des menaces. Bien sûr il savait que son point de vue envers le vieil homme était particulièrement biaisé, mais il n'avait pas dans l'idée de remédier à ce problème sur l'instant.

"Moi non plus monsieur." se contenta-t-il de répondre, décidant de tenter l'honnêteté.

Le vieux sorcier le fixa un long moment, avec ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à de l'indécision dans le regard, avant de reprendre avec le même calme qu'auparavant.

"Puis-je m'enquérir sur la raison qui t'a poussé à cet épuisement magique ? Poppy n'est guère enclin à partager des informations sur son patient le plus fréquent et je ne tiens pas à faire pression sur elle pour en obtenir. Mais je ne peux pas non plus laisser cette situation sans en savoir plus." expliqua-t-il en plaçant ce qu'Harry supposait être un sortilège de silence autour d'eux.

Le survivant retint difficilement une grimace.

"Je me suis entraîné, je n'ai pas senti ma magie partir." répondit simplement le Gryffondor au plus près de la vérité, se contentant simplement d'omettre les quelques éléments essentiels à la bonne compréhension de ses dires.

"J'ai entendu parler des méthodes d'Alastor dans ses cours, plus particulièrement de celui qu'il faisait aux quatrième années, j'ose espérer que ce n'est pas la crainte de ce à quoi il vous a exposé qui t'a poussé à de tels...recours" demanda Dumbledore en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, son regard se faisant plus lourd.

Un sourire moqueur effleura les lèvres du garçon en comprenant les implications de ce que venait de lui dire le directeur.

"Vous comptez me faire croire que vous n'auriez pas été au courant, d'une manière ou d'une autre, si des élèves se lançaient des impardonnables ?" demanda-t-il, une expression plaquée sur le visage montrant clairement ses doutes sur le sujet.

"Je ne pensais pas spécifiquement à cet exercice, j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'avais pas à craindre quoi que ce soit." répondit-t-il en fronçant les sourcils au souvenir des techniques d'enseignement de son vieil ami. Mais il lui avait promis de le laisser faire ce qu'il pensait nécessaire. De plus, savoir que le survivant était -pour l'instant partiellement- immunisé à l'imperium avait quelque chose de rassurant.

"L'histoire a montré que ces sortilèges ne sont pas particulièrement efficaces contre moi." conclut simplement Harry en haussant les épaules. Il ne lui manquait que le sortilège de torture pour parfaire sa collection, mais il n'était pas très pressé de l'essayer. Pour les deux autres, il était capable de se débarrasser de l'imperium presque à chaque fois depuis son premier cours avec Maugrey, et pour le sortilège mort il avait déjà plus d'expérience que n'importe qui d'autre. "Pour autant, j'aimerai ne plus avoir à y être confronté. Mais j'ai cru comprendre que monsieur Maugrey était très déterminé à aborder le sujet des mangemorts et de leurs méthodes cette année."

"Un souhait des plus raisonnable." répondit simplement le directeur en hochant la tête, son sourire gâché par un mince froncement de sourcils à la réponse du garçon. "Je pense ne pas avoir besoin de te demander de faire plus attention à toi à l'avenir."

L'entraînement qui avait amené le garçon à l'infirmerie n'était plus qu'un moindre souci à ses yeux. Il n'avait sentit aucun dérangement dans les nombreux sorts qui surveillaient le château, ce qui signifiait que, quoi qu'il ait bien pu faire pour s'épuiser autant, ça n'avait pas dépassé le niveau de ce que des septièmes années étaient capable de réaliser. Pas qu'il ait eut une quelconque crainte à ce niveau, le survivant semblait même bien plus faible maintenant qu'à son départ quelques mois plus tôt, mais il préférait vérifier toutes les possibilités.

De plus, il n'avait pas envie de savoir que le garçon se mettait volontairement en danger à cause des enseignements de l'ancien auror. Son cas d'épuisement était déjà bien assez inquiétant à ses yeux sans qu'il n'ait à rajouter celui des sortilèges mortel que pourrait s'entraîner à lancer le Gryffondor.

"Non en effet professeur, et je pense que ni Poppy ni Daphné seraient très heureuses à l'idée de me revoir ici pour cette même raison." répondit-t-il avec une légère grimace, imaginant sans peine la quantité de sortilèges douloureux qu'il recevrait de la part de la Serpentard. "Et je ne suis pas très adepte de l'idée d'être vidé de ma magie au point de ne même plus pouvoir bouger sans que tous mes muscles aient l'impression de brûler."

Il ne pensait pas pouvoir échapper aux futurs entraînements de Maugrey, mais au moins maintenant il savait quand s'arrêter.

 _"Potter !"_

 _"Professeur ?" répondit le garçon dans un grognement en se relevant, massant ses côtes endolories par le sortilèges cuisant que venait de lui envoyer l'ancien auror._

 _"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais par terre ?" aboya l'homme, arrachant un soupir d'exaspération à son élève._

 _"Je faisais une sieste tiens."_

 _Un glapissement de surprise fut la seule réponse alors que le survivant recevait un nouveau sort dans l'estomac, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un cognard._

 _"Pourquoi je dois subir ça déjà ?" grommela le garçon, à genou le front contre le sol, se maintenant le ventre pour apaiser la douleur._

 _Maugrey avait décidé de l'entraîner, et avait commencé sans prendre la peine de le prévenir. Alors qu'ils échangeaient encore sur sa famille, un l'avait frôlé pour aller s'écraser dans une chaise derrière lui. Depuis il sautait dans tous les sens pour ne pas finir encastré dans un des murs._

 _"Parce que ça t'apprendras à bouger plus vite !" expliqua vaguement le tortionnaire du garçon en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, un air amusé plaqué sur son visage bourru._

 _"Je suis presque sûr que des entraînements physiques seraient plus sain, plus efficace et sans aucun doute plus douloureux." tenta Harry en s'appuyant sur un bureau pour reprendre son souffle._

 _"Aye gamin, mais tu dois développer tes réflexes."_

 _"Pourquoi ? Enfin, je comprends que c'est utile, mais pourquoi commencer par ça ?" compléta-t-il devant le regard las de son enseignant._

 _"Parce que tu n'es pas vraiment du genre puissant Potter. Oh bien sûr j'ai entendu parler de tes prouesses des années précédentes, par Albus et Minerva, et certaines d'entre elles nécessitaient sans aucun doute une certaine puissance. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose sur lequel tu peux te reposer gamin."_

 _Harry soupira mais ne put qu'acquiescer aux dires de son bourreau. Il fut un temps où il était très certainement au dessus de la moyenne des élèves de son année en terme de puissance magique brute, mais il savait qu'elle avait commencée à diminuer drastiquement et que, un jour où l'autre, il se retrouverait dans une situation où il en serait dénué._

 _Et travailler sa vitesse et ses réflexes était une bonne idée, non seulement par rapport à cette situation, mais surtout quant au sang de la jeune Tarasque qu'il avait absorbé. Il avait rapidement compris que tout semblait ralentir de moitié quand il avait une montée d'adrénaline, et que c'était le sang de la créature qui avait amené à ça. Il n'avait pas su trouver grand chose sur ces immenses grenouilles préhistoriques, mais de ce qu'il avait appris elles étaient un mal terrible pour deux raison. Leur apparente immortalité et leur vitesse hors du commun._

 _Pour un animal de l'envergure d'une maison, on aurait pu les penser lentes, mais loin s'en faut._

 _Ainsi, travailler sur sa vitesse et ses réflexes lui permettrait, peut-être, d'appréhender mieux cette possible capacité. Il savait qu'il allait en avoir besoin sur le long terme s'il devait un jour se confronter au premier Ancien qui l'attendait._

 _"Ça fait sens." soupira-t-il à contrecœur._

 _"Bien sûr gamin !" s'esclaffa l'auror. "Maintenant fini de bailler et on reprend !" grogna-t-il avec un amusement malsain en lui lançant un sortilège au niveau des cuisses._

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec un léger pétillement à la remarque du garçon, bien heureux de le voir partager son avis sur la question. Le silence s'étira quelques secondes de plus avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

"Je dois t'avouer que je ne pensais pas que tu serais capable de passer si vite au delà de la vision que tu avais de la maison de ton...amie." sourit le vieil homme en hochant la tête, un air content étrangement sincère sur le visage.

"Vous avez passé trois années à m'expliquer que je devais être ouvert, même envers eux. Ça m'aura simplement prit longtemps à réaliser." répondit le survivant avec un sourire clairement moqueur. Il était surpris que le directeur n'essaie pas de discréditer la jeune fille ou encore son choix concernant tout ceci, surtout après la débâcle qu'avait été la lecture des testaments et son choix au moment là. Cependant il ne croyait pas pour autant que Dumbledore avait brutalement changé son point de vue sur lui et toute cette situation. Pas après ce qu'il avait découvert sur l'homme.

"Et je suis ravi de voir que tu as su prendre ceci en considération." acquiesça-t-il, son air de grand-père bienveillant de retour sur ses traits. "Cela étant, je dois émettre une réserve quant à la reproduction de ton comportement de cet été."

"J'ai décidé d'essayer de ne plus frapper Ron, si tant est qu'il arrête de fomenter des complots à mon propos." répondit immédiatement le garçon en levant les yeux au ciel au souvenir du nombre de fois, en quelques jours, où Maugrey et Poppy avaient été sollicité par ses deux amis pour des prétextes toujours aussi improbables -l'imperium et la potion d'amour restant leur explication favorite selon lui-. "Concernant la coupe du monde de Quidditch, je ne sais pas ce que vous avez lu, mais je suis innocent."

"Je pensais plutôt à l'endroit où tu vas résider Harry. Tu dois comprendre que les protections autour de chez ta tante sont les seules, en dehors de celles de Poudlard, qui peuvent te protéger quand tu n'es pas ici." lui expliqua calmement, mais fermement, le vieil homme.

"Vous voulez dire que, concernant toutes les personnes qui me veulent du mal, je suis autant à l'abri chez les Dursley qu'ici ?" demanda le survivant en écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

"En effet." acquiesça-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils au ton du garçon.

"Alors dans les cas là il n'y a aucune chance que je remette les pieds là-bas. Je serais plus en sécurité sur le chemin de Traverse avec une pancarte dans le dos avec mon nom dessus..." grommela Harry en levant les yeux au ciel devant l'inconscience du sorcier face à lui. L'école était une vraie passoire, et entre les élèves comme Malefoy et les professeurs qui lui en voulaient constamment, il ne pouvait pas réellement considérer l'endroit comme sûr pour lui. Alors si la maison de sa tante était du même niveau, il commençait à se demander comment il avait pu survivre si longtemps. L'événement avec le mangemort quelques mois plus tôt lui revint brusquement en mémoire. "Attendez...si je suis censé être protégé, comment est-ce que j'ai pu me faire attaquer cet été ? Des sortilèges ont été lancé dans ma chambre et l'intrus était dans le jardin, donc dans les protection techniquement."

"Ah, je crains qu'il ne s'agisse d'une limitation que je n'avais pas prise en compte avant. Je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un portant la marque de Tom tenterait de s'en prendre à toi." soupira Dumbledore en secouant la tête avec dépit.

"Attendez...vous vous attendiez à ce que qui m'attaque si ce n'est pas des serviteurs de Voldemort ?"

"Oh, non, j'avais l'espoir que personne ne t'attaque Harry. D'autant plus chez ta tante, très peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence de la famille de Lily, à part ses amis proches.." se rattrapa-t-il un peu trop rapidement.

"Des amis comme Pettigrow." marmonna le garçon trop bas pour qu'il puisse l'entendre. Il avait de gros doutes quant au fait que personne dans le groupuscule de face-de-serpent ne connaissait l'existence de son lieu de résidence secondaire depuis la chute de leur patron.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans le discours de Dumbledore qui contrariait le survivant. Il savait pertinemment que creuser la question n'amènerait qu'à une situation où ils tourneraient en rond jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux décide de clore la discussion. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur lui pour obtenir des informations. Une conclusion qui attrista le garçon qui avait compté sur le vénérable sorcier depuis sa première année, il sentait comme un vide se créer alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était maintenant plus seul que jamais.

Pourtant il aurait souhaité comprendre quelle menace pesait sur sa vie dont il n'était pas au courant. Voldemort et les Anciens étaient déjà suffisant pour plusieurs vies, s'il pouvait éviter de rajouter un troisième élément à cette liste il n'était pas contre. Mais pourtant il savait que Dumbledore n'aurait pas négligé à ce point les protections chez lui volontairement, il avait du se concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait être plus important aux yeux du vieux sorciers que des Mangemorts qui viendraient prendre leur revanche ?

Sauf s'il avait eu, à un moment, une raison de laisser cette faille.

"Vous m'avez fait surveiller ?" demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils en voyant les pièces se mettre en place d'elles-même, peignant quelque chose de très dérangeant.

"Surveiller ?" répondit simplement le vieil homme, bien qu'il vit le pétillement disparaître brusque de son regard.

"Toutes ces années, vous ne m'avez pas laisser sans surveillance n'est-ce pas ? Ça aurait été inutilement risqué tout en sachant que Tom était toujours vivant. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir mieux protégé alors si..."

Il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et de terreur à la seule idée qui lui venait à l'esprit.

"Vous m'avez fait surveiller par un Mangemort ?" murmura-t-il, maintenant aussi blanc que les draps dans lesquels il était.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mon garçon, je t'assure que personne n'a jamais surveillé la maison de ta tante, je pensais sincèrement que les protections seraient bien suffisantes pour te garder en sécurité." tenta-t-il de le rassurer d'un ton calme et posé.

Mais Harry n'arrivait pas à complètement adhérer aux explications qu'il recevait. Il avait appris rapidement à remettre en question tout ce que les adultes lui disaient, et cette remise en question avait rapidement laissée place à une version plus extrême avec ses première années ici. Il n'avait plus aucune confiance en ce qui pouvait lui être servit comme excuses et comme raisons à ce qui arrivait.

Et si personne ne pouvait l'aider ici, il pouvait toujours compter sur son parrain. Bientôt il reverrait Sirius, et lui saurait très certainement s'il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait correspondre à ce qu'il craignait dans l'entourage du directeur. Au pire il avait vu l'homme sous sa forme animagus avant sa troisième année non loin de chez son oncle, il aurait probablement sentit s'il y avait eu d'autres personnes chez lui. Peut-être le fugitif pourrait-il aussi l'aider à trouver d'autres explications. Il aimerait de tout cœur n'importe quelle autre raison sur le pourquoi de cette faille monumentale dans les protections.

"Soit. Savez-vous quand je pourrais sortir professeur ? J'ai encore beaucoup de travail à finir, puisque j'ai dans l'idée de profiter de mon samedi." demanda rapidement Harry pour finir cette discussion, qui se passait relativement bien, avant qu'elle ne dégénère.

"Ah pour ça il faudra voir avec Poppy mon garçon, je n'oserais me prononcer quant à ses patients. Mais je pense que tu seras à nouveau libre pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, pour faire ce que tu as prévu." commenta le directeur avec son habituel pétillement amusé de retour, une légère hésitation sur la fin de sa phrase qui n'échappa pas au Gryffondor.

Harry lui renvoya simplement un sourire amusé.

Le survivant était persuadé qu'il savait ce qu'il avait de prévu pour samedi, dont sa rencontre avec Sirius.

Il allait devoir prendre plus de sécurité pour voir son parrain.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

Samedi arriva bien trop vite au goût du survivant, qui -bien qu'il n'ait mis qu'une journée pour récupérer de son épuisement magique- était encore terriblement endoloris par l'expérience. D'autant plus que le psychopathe qui lui servait d'enseignant pour le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal semblait prendre un malin plaisir à les faire travailler sur les sortilèges offensifs à chaque cours.

Il en avait été partiellement exempt du fait de sa condition, mais avait eu le malheur de se retrouver avec Daphné en partenaire -à croire que Maugrey prenait un malin plaisir à voir Ron s'énerver- qui n'avait fait que peu de cas de son problème, et avait donc passé près d'une heure à l'attaquer.

"Harry." le coupa dans ses pensées une voix étouffée.

Le survivant haussa un sourcil surpris en tournant sur lui même, ne voyant personne d'autre que lui dans le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait. Un mouvement de flou attira pourtant son attention brièvement et, avant qu'il n'ait réellement compris ce qu'il faisait, il avait saisi la personne invisible par ce qui semblait être un de ses bras et l'avait plaqué contre le mur avec force.

Sa surprise fut encore grandissante quand il vit Hermione apparaître devant lui, la cape de son père glissant à leurs pieds, le visage rougit par la surprise et la douleur de l'impact.

"Hermione..." grogna-t-il comme avertissement. Il ne voulait pas que ses relations avec elle empirent encore, mais il ne comptait plus supporter leurs complots, d'autant plus si elle commençait à voler ses affaires pour ça.

"Harry attends." le supplia la sorcière en levant les mains au niveau de son visage en signe de défaite, sa baguette nulle part en vue. "On sait que quelque chose ne va pas, on t'as vu aller à l'infirmerie...mais madame Pomfresh n'a rien fait ?" finit-elle par murmurer avec sidération.

"Elle a fait ce qu'elle devait, c'est à dire résoudre le problème pour lequel j'étais allé là-bas." soupira le garçon, ne sachant pas quoi faire pour que ses anciens amis abandonnent leurs théories du complot à son égard. Qu'est-ce qui était si compliqué à comprendre dans son comportement pour eux ?

"Mais..mais pour..." commença la Gryffondor avant qu'une autre voix les coupe.

"Maintenant tu frappes Hermione ?" cracha Ron avec rage en sortant d'une salle juste derrière eux. "Je savais que ce serpent t'avais fait quelque chose..."

"Weasley, laisse Daphné en dehors de ça." l'averti le survivant en se tournant vers lui. "Elle n'a rien à voir avec ceci. Et concernant mon changement de comportement, ce qui semble vous obséder, laisse moi t'éclairer, une toute dernière fois." siffla-t-il en détachant avec soin les derniers mots, insufflant tout le venin dont il était capable.

"Tu es un sorcier pitoyable et bien plus fermé d'esprit que ces «mangemorts» que tu accuses les Serpentards d'être. Oh, je ne suis pas bien différent, tout du moins je l'étais jusqu'à peu. Mais je dois t'avouer qu'il s'agissait là plus du résultat du comportement de notre maison, et du tiens. Alors il te reste un choix à faire, et même si ça ne nous rapprochera pas, peut-être que cela sera suffisant pour changer mon point de vue sur toi." termina Harry, gardant un œil attentif sur la baguette du rouquin qui trépignait d'impatience et de colère, tout comme ledit sorcier qui la tenait. "Laissez moi vivre ma vie, lâchez moi, faites ce que vous vous voulez mais foutez moi la paix."

"Espèce de..." commença Ron en s'avançant vers lui, sa baguette commençant à décrire un arc de cercle.

Malheureusement pour lui, les réflexes de son adversaire -bien qu'encore endoloris par ses entraînements- étaient de loin supérieurs aux siens. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva fauché au niveau des chevilles, un coup sec dans le poignet lui faisant perdre sa baguette à l'instant où il chutait.

"Bien, tu as fait ton choix." grommela le survivant en se tournant vers Hermione. "Et toi ? Tu es capable d'accepter que j'ai changé ? Que ce n'est pas le résultat d'une potion ou d'un sortilège ? Je ne te parle pas de comprendre pourquoi ou comment c'est arrivé, juste de savoir si tu es capable d'accepter ce fait."

"Harry...le Harry que je connais ne ferait des choses comme ça." murmura la sorcière avec une peine visible en désignant Ron au sol, qui gémissait en se relevant difficilement.

"Alors tu ne peux pas non plus." soupira-t-il en voyant les derniers liens de leur amitié disparaître. Il ne voulait pas perdre son temps à leur expliquer des choses qu'ils ne semblaient pas en mesure de pouvoir comprendre.

"Tu préfères les serpents à tes vrais amis, tu nous attaques, nous des Gryffondor ! Comme toi ! Tu...espèce de traître ! Mage noir !" hurla Ron à son dos alors qu'il s'en allait en soupirant.

Voilà qui allait compliquer son année. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter les manigances des deux rouges et or, il préférait de loin savoir qu'ils le prenaient pour le nouveau Voldemort plutôt que continuer de subir leurs idées actuelles. Pour autant, il n'était pas heureux de la manière dont tout ceci s'était déroulé. Il avait tenté, une ultime fois, d'apaiser les tensions entre eux.

Bientôt Godric serait à nouveau à ses côtés, et il n'aurait plus besoin de se soucier de tout cela.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

Il lui avait fallu presque une heure pour réussir à se débarrasser de toutes les personnes qui semblaient prendre à cœur de ne surtout pas le laisser seul. Il avait commencé par croiser les autres membres de l'équipe de Quidditch qui avaient voulu l'emmener boire un verre avec eux, puis c'était sur Malefoy et sa bande qu'il était tombé en s'échappant, avec de revoir Ron au loin et de percuter Daphné en essayant de changer de route.

Ce n'était qu'après avoir prévenu toutes les divinités qu'il connaissait qu'il allait commencer un massacre à la prochaine interférence qu'il avait réussi à atteindre les abords de la cabane Hurlante. Jamais il n'aurait cru avoir autant de difficulté que son parrain pour qu'ils se voient, il se demandait même s'il n'avait pas eu plus d'efforts à fournir que l'ancien détenu.

Malheureusement pour lui, ses pensées furent interrompu par des éclats de voix. Et sachant qu'il devait se trouver seul en compagnie de Sirius, cela suffit pour le mettre sur ses gardes.

Sa main glissa le long de ses robes jusqu'à trouver le bout de sa baguette. Dans son état, cela ne serait pas d'une grande aide, mais il n'allait pas y aller sans sa fidèle compagne pour autant.

"C'est pas possible d'avoir une seule minute de tranquillité cette année..." murmura-t-il pour lui même dans un souffle, avançant avec prudence dans la vieille bâtisse en évitant les meubles brisés et éparpillés partout au sol.

 _"Je crains qu'il ne s'agisse d'un retour de chance, mon héritier."_

Harry retint un cri de surprise en entendant la voix de son ancêtre résonner dans son crâne. Un sourire soulagé s'installa sur son visage à l'idée de retrouver enfin la compagnie du fondateur, en ces temps plus que troublés.

 _"Même si je déplore notre séparation, ainsi que les conditions qui y ont amené, ces quelques temps passés en compagnie de ton parrain auront été extrêmement enrichissants."_

Le survivant haussa un sourcil face au vide, conscient que l'artefact qui contenait la conscience de l'ancien sorcier devait être à proximité. Comment Godric faisait pour savoir quelles réaction ils avaient lui échappait totalement, mais il savait qu'il était plus sage pour lui de restreindre au minimum sa communication. Si, dans le pire des cas, il y avait quelqu'un sensibles aux magies de l'esprit en compagnie de Sirius, il souhaitait passer sous le radar.

 _"Nous en parlerons plus tard, pour l'instant ton parrain est aux prises de deux autres sorciers. Il y en a un face à lui, grand et fortement battit, de bons réflexes, baguette pointée en direction de son torse, dos à la porte. Le deuxième semble guère concerné, couvert de cicatrices, un œil et une jambe en moins."_

Il écarquilla les yeux quand l'image de Maugrey se colla sur la description. Il ne savait pas qui était la première personne, mais il n'avait aucun doute quant à son enseignant. Pourquoi il était là, alors qu'il était censé être au courant de l'innocence de son parrain ?

Il s'arrêta brusquement quand il comprit les implications de la présence des deux hommes ici. Il doutait que Sirius ait pu être suivi, après tout il était maintenant en fuite depuis plus d'un an et personne n'avait réussi à l'attraper quand il ne se mettait pas volontairement en danger avec un loup-garou. Ce qui ne laissait, aux yeux du survivant, qu'une seule solution possible. Dumbledore avait fait appel à eux.

Il n'avait aucun doute que le directeur savait à quel moment quiconque entrait ou sortait des protections du château, et si les maraudeurs avaient su faire une carte qui indiquait l'emplacement et l'identité de tout le monde, alors le vieux sorcier devait forcément avoir quelque chose équivalent. Qu'il s'agisse d'un autre artefact ou simplement d'une aptitude qui venait de pair avec son poste au sein de l'école.

 _"Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps avant que la situation ne dégénère. Le second homme ne semble toujours pas décidé à participer activement à la capture de ton parrain, mais ce n'est pas le cas de celui qui vient de le ligoter."_

Harry se retint de lâcher un grognement contrarié à l'idée d'avoir Sirius incapacité, il avait compté sur la participation de l'ancien détenu dans sa première ébauche de plan. Maintenant, soit il devait tout faire seul, soit il devait d'abord rendre sa liberté de mouvement au fugitif. Et il avait des doutes que cette seconde option soit possible si jamais Maugrey venait à défendre son collègue.

"Déjà que je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour le premier..." marmonna-t-il pour lui même, baissant les yeux vers ses pieds.

Un objet attira son attention, et un sourire amusé se forma sur ses lèvres alors qu'un nouveau plan lui venait à l'esprit.

Il avait une marge de manœuvre extrêmement étroite, et allait devoir partir du principe que Maugrey n'était pas là avec la véritable intention de capturer Sirius. Il ne savait pas quelle était la mission de l'ancien auror, mais il savait qu'il avait une chance d'aller contre l'avis du directeur -si c'était bien lui qui l'envoyait et non le ministère-. La deuxième chose sur laquelle il allait devoir miser, c'était les réflexes de celui qui gardait son parrain au bout de sa baguette.

Si une seule de ces deux conditions n'allait pas, il allait devoir improviser. Et ce n'était certainement pas quelque chose qu'il souhaitait voir arriver.

Discrètement, il ramassa un débris de chaise par terre, un morceau de patte brisée par les griffes de Lupin, et s'approcha sans un bruit de la pièce où les trois hommes étaient réunis.

Ils étaient comme le lui avait décrit Godric, mais son observation fut coupée quand il vit une lumière rouge du coin de l'œil.

"C'est fini Black, tu ne peux plus t'échapper maintenant."

"Kinglsey, attends je..." supplia Sirius en vain.

"Tais-toi Black. Tu n'échappera pas aux détraqueurs cette fois." le coupa l'homme, avec un sourire dans la voix, son sortilège brillant plus encore au bout de sa baguette.

Harry écarquilla les yeux en entendant la menace, et décida de tout miser sur la chance. Il était trop tard pour tenter d'analyse quoi que se soit.

Il ouvrit la porte sans un bruit, s'attira un regard surpris et amusé de la part de son enseignant de Défense contre les forces du mal, qui ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce.

 _Premier pari, gagné._

"Tu vas mourir ici, Black."

Ramenant son bras en arrière, il resserra sa prise sur le morceau de chaise, avant de le lancer de toutes ses forces en direction de l'autre sorcier.

"Non, je crois pas." commenta sombrement le survivant au moment où son arme de fortune avait parcouru la moitié de la distance qui la séparait de sa cible.

Il n'avait pas misé sur le fait qu'il allait réussir à mettre son adversaire hors d'état de nuire avec quelque chose comme ça. En revanche il avait parié sur le fait que ses réflexes allaient prendre le dessus et qu'il allait se protéger contre la menace qui arrivait vers son visage.

Avec un sourire satisfait, il le vit se retourner et lever les mains devant lui par instinct, son sortilège allant s'écraser dans le plafond, alors que le _stupefix_ du Gryffondor touchait sa cible.

 _Deuxième pari, gagné._

Il soupira de soulagement en voyant son adversaire tomber au sol comme une buche, avant de se tourner vers Maugrey.

"Une explication ?" demanda-t-il simplement, maintenant convaincu qu'il ne représentait pas une menace.

"Il semblerait que les aurors aient été prévenus de l'arrivée de Black." répondit l'ancien auror sans bouger d'un pouce.

"Et c'est pour ça qu'ils envoient un seul homme en compagnie d'un retraité ?" souleva Harry, clairement sceptique.

"C'est Kinglsey qui est venu me demander de l'aide."

"Alors il n'est pas là grâce au ministère non plus." conclut sombrement le survivant, non sans noter le regard amusé de son enseignant. "Oh, vous pensiez vraiment que j'avais une chance de croire que le ministère enverrait un seul homme capturer Sirius ? Franchement ? Ils ont mit cette maudite école sous protection des détraqueurs pour lui."

"Aye gamin, bien pensé. Mais maintenant tu vas avoir un nouveau problème, comme tu vas expliquer que Black se soit enfuis parce que tu as attaqué un auror en service ?"

Harry grimaça, arrachant un rire tonitruant à Maugrey.

"Là, je vais avoir besoin de toi." murmura-t-il en détachant son parrain, tant pour lui que pour le livre qui était à leurs pieds hors d'un sac étalés au sol à moitié ouvert qui devait contenir le reste des affaires qu'il avait laissé au Square.

Sirius se contenta de lâcher un sourire au garçon, laissant remerciements et questions pour plus tard. Il ne savait pas quelle relation partageaient le Gryffondor et Fol Œil, mais il avait compris que sa seule menace présente venait de Kingsley, qui était maintenant hors d'état de nuire, mais qui compliquait singulièrement leur vie à lui et son filleul.

 _"Il existe un sortilège pour supprimer les souvenirs, mais ça laisse des traces malgré tout pour un legilimens avisé."_

Harry posa un regard blasé sur le livre, quel intérêt avait cette solution si elle n'avait aucune chance de fonctionner ?

"On peut supprimer des souvenirs avec un sortilège d'amnésie, voire de faux souvenir au besoin." lui indiqua son parrain, qui reçu le même regard que l'ouvrage un peu plus tôt.

"Arrêtez d'être stupide une seconde." grommela-t-il. "Il faut qu'on trouve quelque chose que Dumbledore ne pourra pas voir."

Sirius allait proposer quelque chose d'autre quand un bruit à la porte attira l'attention des trois hommes, qui dégainèrent leur baguette d'un même mouvement prêt à se défendre -sauf Maugrey qui semblait avoir sa baguette tendue plus par principe qu'autre chose-.

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant la seule personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas en cet instant.

"Neville ?"

* * *

 _Bon...je commence à me demander si, en plus du disclaimer, je ne devrais pas avoir un post-it sur mon bureau avec un message d'excuse type que je n'aurais qu'à copier coller sur mes chapitres quand ils ont plusieurs mois de retard..._

 _Pour vous donner un bref semblant d'explication (ouais ça fait pas beaucoup), ma vie à prit plusieurs tournants assez peu sympathiques depuis mon dernier chapitre posté, et j'avais perdu la motivation pour presque tout. Bien sûr cette histoire n'était pas touchée, mais ma volonté d'écrire en revanche n'y a pas échappée. Je reviens donc d'une mauvaise passe assez longue mais bientôt finie ! Tout du moins je l'espère, sinon ça va commencer à devenir chiant._

 _Bref, tout ça pour dire que normalement je reviens, mais que tout aussi normalement je suis pas du touuuuut sûr de ça xD mais je vais vraiment essayer !_

 _J'ai lu, et apprécié, tous vos commentaires. J'ai essayé de répondre à tous malgré tout, et si vous n'avez encore rien reçu alors ça ne devrait pas tarder. C'est peut-être rien, ou peu important pour vous, mais lorsque vous laissez un commentaire, que vous suivez cette histoire ou que vous l'ajoutez à vos favoris, c'est une notification que je reçois et qui peut complétement changer le cours de ma journée. Je prends un immense plaisir à voir et lire tout vos retours, qu'ils soient positifs ou non, qu'ils soulignent des erreurs dans certains points, etc. C'est toujours extrêmement plaisant. Et très franchement c'est une source de motivation pour continuer d'écrire._

 _Et, dernier point, il y aura (peut-être) bientôt un résumé du chapitre précédent en début (je sais que là ça aurait été super utile mais je dois vous avouer que j'ai jamais fait ça et que j'avais pas le cœur à tenter cette aventure ce soir xD)._

 _Enfin voilà, je vais finir cette NdA maintenant, avant que le chapitre n'atteigne la barre fatidique des 15k mots._

 _(Ah ouais, je sais, j'ai mentis pour Sirius et Godric mdr franchement la partie sur Fleur devait durer très peu de temps, mais j'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire de son point de vue avec ses amies, donc j'ai du revoir une ou deux choses)_

 _J'espère que la lecture fut bonne :D_


	13. XIII - Draco dormiens

Hey ! Contre toute attente, je suis encore là. Et c'était pas gagné cette affaire.

J'ai traversé une année particulièrement difficile, avec chaque période que je pensais positive rapidement suivi d'une baisse de motivation, en tout. Ecrire dans ces conditions était un véritable défi, et chaque fois que je finissais une partie de ce chapitre je la supprimais dans les jours qui suivaient parce que je la trouvait horrible. Et à un moment j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'écrire tout simplement, de laisser le temps faire son travail sans forcer. Ça aura marché, ça a prit énormément de temps et je vous présente toutes mes excuses pour ça, pour ces deux malheureux chapitres tous les 6 mois.

Maiiiiiiiiiiiis ! Je reviens, et empli de nouvelles résolutions. Parce que, grâce à vos commentaires, vos remarques, je me suis rendu compte de nombreuses choses qui n'allaient pas dans ma manière de faire. Je pense que la vision que j'avais de cette fiction n'était pas travaillée, tout du moins pas suffisamment, pour avoir le rendu que j'espérais. Et avec cette année passée beaucoup de choses ont changées, dont mon style d'écriture légèrement, et ma manière de faire. Donc je vais mettre en place des chapitres plus courts, mais aussi avec plus de diversité. Et surtout maintenant avec Daphné réellement active dans l'histoire, avec un approfondissement conséquent de ce personnage (je me suis rendu compte avoir clairement négligé cet aspect, honte à moi).

Enfin bref, beaucoup de belles paroles, on verra avec la mise en application ce que ça donnera :D

Je pense que le chapitre suivant arrivera avant 2018 (blague lourde), et je vous le donne en avant première, il concernera l'arrivée des délégations à Poudalrd (en fait, ça me motive énormément d'enfin arriver à ce passage o/)

En dehors des ces éternisantes NdA, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, même si je n'ai pas encore répondu aux plus "récentes" (ce que je vais faire là dans la foulée vous inquiétez pas). C'est une des choses qui m'a fait garder espoir quant à cette fiction malgré tout ce qui arrivait, et qui me donne envie de me défoncer pour produire un contenu de meilleure qualité. C'est grâce à vous que je suis conscient de ce qui va, de ce qui ne va pas, de ce qui plaît, etc. N'hésitez jamais à laisser un message, vous avez une influence énorme ;) (ça, et le fait que ça fasse clairement plaisir).

Bref, après ce pavé, place à la lecture :D

* * *

 **Chapitre XIII – Draco dormiens**

 _Excuse me, wich level of hell is this ?_

* * *

 _L'arrivée des délégations approchant, et celle de son parrain avec, Harry se voit prit dans un entraînement avec Maugrey -à l'insu de Dumbledore- qui pousse son corps et sa magie à leurs limites. Alors qu'il récupère à l'infirmerie, sa première réelle confrontation avec le directeur depuis leur passage à Gringotts soulève plusieurs points étranges aux yeux du garçon, mais rien d'aussi important que la situation catastrophique qu'il découvre sous la forme d'un auror et de son enseignant de DCFM qui ont surpris Sirius dans la Cabane Hurlante._

 _Profitant de l'effet de surprise et de l'aide de Godric, Harry arrive à neutraliser l'auror, mais se trouve face à un nouvel invité dans cette situation alors qu'il cherche une solution au problème dans lequel il s'est jeté._

* * *

 _Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux de surprise en voyant la seule personne à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas en cet instant._

 _"Neville ?"_

"Neville ?" répéta le survivant sans trop y croire, fixant avec effarement son ami qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs en voyant trois baguettes pointées sur lui. Harry gardait le réflexe d'utiliser la sienne même s'il savait que son prochain sort n'assommerait pas une petite souris, il comptait plus sur le bluff qu'autre chose à ce stade.

"S...Salut Harry." bégaya le Gryffondor avec un sourire crispé, les mains levées au niveau de son visage en signe de reddition.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?" questionna-t-il, trouvant l'intervention de son ami tout aussi suspecte et étrange que celle des deux aurors. Il allait devoir remettre un peu de normalité dans sa vie s'il ne voulait pas que son cœur lâche avant sa magie.

"Je les ai suivis." répondit l'autre garçon, presque timidement, en désignant leur enseignant et son partenaire inconscient.

"Décidément…" soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Quand le directeur, à la fin de sa première année, lui avait dit que tout se savait à Poudlard il ne s'était pas pleinement rendu compte de la véracité de la chose. "Bref, ça complique légèrement la situation."

"Oh, au point où elle en est." commenta distraitement Sirius, toujours assis dans son coin.

"Merci beaucoup, essaies d'être utile la prochaine fois que tu ouvres la bouche s'il te plait." grogna son filleul, ayant une impression étrange de familiarité avec le fait de rembarrer l'ancien détenu de la sorte. Lorsqu'il l'entendit marmonner dans sa barbe à propos de ses parents le traitant de la même manière, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Peut-être que certaines choses se transmettaient bien, même avec seulement un an de vie en famille.

"Le gamin à raison, peu importe ce qu'il se passe vous êtes tous dans une situation qui vous conduira immédiatement à Azkaban."

La voix bourrue de l'auror arracha un frisson au survivant. Son parrain et Hagrid lui avaient vaguement parlé de la prison, sans entrer dans les détails, et il n'était pas bien pressé de la découvrir.

"En fait…" commença une voix qui se tut brusquement, un mur de baguettes à nouveau dressé face à lui.

"Oh bon sang Neville, ne refait jamais ça." grommela Harry en serrant sa poitrine. Son ami était bien trop discret pour son propre bien, et à peine quelques secondes d'échanges avec les autres personnes dans la pièce avaient suffit à lui faire oublier sa présence.

 _"Un talent utile s'il en est."_

 _Silence, j'ai besoin de réfléchir._

 _"Je te l'ai dit, il existe un sortilège pour modifier les souvenirs."_

 _Il y a des jours où je me demande comment les trois autres fondateurs ont fait pour survivre à autant d'entêtement._

"Tu disais ?" demanda-t-il une fois que Maugrey eut enfin décidé de baisser, très légèrement, sa baguette. Il comprenait son camarade, même lui ne se sentait pas d'humeur loquace quand un appareil de mort était braqué directement sur son torse. Et quelques cours avec l'ancien auror avait fait ses preuves pour instaurer l'image de quelqu'un qui ne laisserait que peu de trace de sa cible s'il venait à attaquer.

"Je disais, je pense pouvoir aider. Tu vois, quand ils sont arrivés j'étais aux serres, le professeur Chourave a reçu aujourd'hui un arrivage de plantes exotiques, dont des plants d'achillées sternutatoires croisés avec une autre variante qui ne pousse que sur les bords de la Méditerranée." lui expliqua le Gryffondor, semblant attendre avec impatiente une réaction de son ami suite à son annonce.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Harry se gratta inconfortablement l'arrière du crâne, soudainement bien conscient de quelque chose. Ses lacunes.

"Tu sais Neville, en première année j'ai manqué de me faire tuer par un filet du diable. Et ça a recommencé cet été. Alors pour tout avouer, la botanique c'est pas franchement ma tasse de thé." marmonna-t-il en sentant ses joues rougir d'embarras. Il n'était vraiment pas bon dans ce domaine, et chaque nouvelle expérience avec les plantes magiques le renforçait dans son idée qu'il ne serait jamais bon là-dedans.

 _"Salazar prenait toujours un malin plaisir à me faire constater mon manque de connaissances dans ce domaine."_

 _Il n'était pas potioniste ou quelque chose comme ça ?_

 _"Si, un maître en Potions."_

 _Simplement pour se moquer ?_

 _"Je lui jetais des sortilèges de combat pour me venger."_

La fierté et l'amusement dans le ton de son ancêtre ne lui échappa pas une seule seconde.

 _Si d'autres personnes de cette génération entendaient ce genre d'anecdotes, ils trouveraient un moyen de brûler ce livre et toute trace de blasphème._

 _"Ton parrain m'a expliqué comment les choses fonctionnaient maintenant, un bien triste sort."_

 _Parce que quand moi j'explique comment ça se passe c'est pas crédible c'est ça ? Non parce que cette discussion sur les maisons, la discrimination, tout ça, on l'a déjà eu._

 _"Ton parrain a connu une époque où tout ceci était plus marqué, plus profond encore."_

Harry fit la moue, mais laissa couler l'argument. Il était conscient que Sirius avait vécu une scolarité en compagnie de Mangemorts notoires, et que la fin de ses années à Poudlard avait coïncidé avec l'arrivée au pouvoir de Voldemort. Mais en l'espace de trois années seulement, lui aussi avait eu sa dose pour rendre ses paroles légitimes.

 _Attendez, comment ça mon parrain vous a raconté tout ça ?_

 _"Tu ne croyais pas que j'allais rester sans compagnie après que tu m'ais laissé derrière toi ?"_

 _Alors, déjà, c'était totalement involontaire. Et ensuite vous avez passé des siècles tout seul, vous ne pouviez pas passer trois mois sans compagnie ? Maintenant…_

 _"Maintenant ton parrain sait que, quoi que tu vives, tu m'as moi. Ça compte beaucoup pour lui."_

"Harry ?"

"Oh désolé Neville, j'étais…ailleurs." s'excusa le garçon en secouant la tête, notant du coin de l'œil le sourire amusé de son parrain. Lui aussi avait dû avoir ses moments d'égarements s'il avait eu à échanger avec Godric, mais probablement pas dans des situations aussi gênantes. "Donc, les achillées petu..."

"Achillées sternutatoires Harry." le corrigea son ami avec un sourire amusé. "Ce que je disais, c'est qu'avec une décoction correctement préparée il est possible d'obtenir un effet similaire à l'Oubliette."

Le survivant fronça les sourcils, la solution semblait idéale. Un peu trop.

"Comment sais-tu ça ?" demanda-t-il en resserrant la prise sur sa baguette. Ces derniers mois lui avaient appris une chose essentielle, il ne pouvait offrir une confiance absolue en personne.

"Ses parents ont été torturés jusqu'à la folie par la femme Lestranges gamin." lui répondit Maugrey dans sa voix bourrue, dépourvue d'une quelconque trace d'émotion comme à son habitude. Malheureusement si l'information ouvrait des pistes, elle ne répondait pas à la question.

"Je suis désolé." murmura-t-il, sincère, à son ami. Il savait par expérience personnelle que ces mots étaient inutiles, et que Neville n'y trouverait aucun réconfort. Mais il se sentait obligé de le lui dire malgré tout, parce qu'il connaissait cette peine. "Mais ça n'explique en rien pourquoi il sait comment droguer quelqu'un. D'autant plus que ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on risque d'apprendre en cours, aussi inattentif que je sois, même moi je sais ça."

"Tu as raison. Mes parents souffrent d'une condition inconnue, ils ont été torturés à la folie. Ils sont toujours vivants, ils sont sains de corps, mais leur esprit n'est plus là. Ils sont…comme effacés. Parfois quand ma mère me regarde, je vois quelque chose dans ses yeux, comme si tout au fond, bien caché, elle était toujours là." expliqua le Gryffondor en refoulant ses larmes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il parlait de ceci à quelqu'un d'autre que sa grand-mère. Et c'était bien plus libérateur qu'il n'aurait osé l'espérer. "C'est avec ça que j'ai commencé à me pencher sur les altérations de l'esprit. La famille Londubat a une bibliothèque assez conséquente, et ma grand-mère peut se procurer nombre d'ouvrages -même peu recommandables- sans trop de problèmes. Et après deux ans à lire tout ce que je pouvais, à essayer de trouver quelque chose, j'ai compris que la solution n'existait pas."

Et avec le regard nouvellement déterminé de son ami, toutes les pièces se mirent en place dans l'esprit du survivant.

"Alors tu t'es dirigé vers la botanique pour en créer une. Parce que les potions permettent de faire bien plus que les sortilèges. Parce que comprendre les plantes te permettrais de créer des mélanges qui correspondraient à tes attentes, mais ça nécessite un niveau en botanique et en potion hors du commun, sans compter toute la théorie derrière." murmura-t-il pour lui-même. "Mais tu es…"

"Mauvais en potion ?" termina Neville avec un mince sourire amusé. "Le professeur Rogue joue pour beaucoup là-dedans, cet homme me terrifie. Mais même en dehors de ça, je vois comme il te traite à chacun de nos cours simplement parce que tu as l'audace d'exister en sa présence. Jamais il n'accepterait que moi je puisse être bon. Je ne suis pas encore aussi bon qu'il le faudrait, et il se passera encore de nombreuses années avant que j'arrive à un résultat peut-être, mais je n'abandonnerai pas."

 _"Cela m'attriste de voir le nombre d'enfants qui sont obligés de mener une double vie à cause des adultes dans ce château."_

 _Les enfants n'ont pas de problèmes. Nous n'en sommes plus vraiment si mon avis importe sur la question._

 _"Et c'est bien là le problème. Quand Poudlard a ouvert ses portes pour accueillir les enfants que ce monde rejetait, pour les éduquer, pour leur offrir une vie, nous nous sommes voués corps et âme à cette cause. Cet endroit a été créé pour être un refuge, un lieu de vie, et un lieu d'apprentissage pour les jeunes sorciers et sorcières. Non pas un lieu de jeux de pouvoirs et de manipulations."_

 _Des siècles aux mains de personnes moins investies et moins bien intentionnées que vous ont fait leurs marques._

Harry hocha la tête en direction de son camarade, tant pour acquiescer à ses nobles résolutions que pour lui signaler qu'il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.

Après tout, l'avenir de son parrain, de son ami, et le sien étaient actuellement en jeux. Pas que la situation de l'héritier des Black puisse réellement empirer puisqu'il était un fugitif recherché activement par tout le pays et probablement quelques autres. Mais pour les deux Gryffondor, ça n'était pas le cas. Tout du moins pas encore. Et la vie de fugitif à quatorze ans n'était pas exactement ce qu'avait prévu Harry.

En soit, la solution que lui offrait son ami était leur unique porte de sortie, les souvenirs des aurors seraient modifiés -encore fallait-il convaincre leur professeur paranoïaque de s'y soumettre- et aucune trace ne pourrait faire remonter quiconque jusqu'à eux, qu'il s'agisse du directeur ou des officiels. Malheureusement, cela impliquait une chose pour laquelle le survivant avait énormément de réticence.

Il fallait qu'il ait une confiance totale en son ami. Leur sécurité, leur avenir, dépendait uniquement de lui.

"Neville, pourquoi fais-tu ça ? Tu sais ce que tu risques si jamais quelque chose se passe mal ?" demanda-t-il.

"Parce que tu es mon ami, parce que toi aussi tu as des choses à faire de ta vie et…et je ne veux pas que tout ça soit fichu en l'air parce que je n'aurai pas su prendre la bonne décision." lui expliqua l'héritier Londubat en baissant les yeux sur les pointes de ses chaussures. "Depuis notre première année je te vois toujours te mettre en danger, et c'est toujours plus horrible à chaque fois. Je me suis longtemps demandé comment tu faisais pour tenir face à toute la pression, face à tout ce qui t'arrivais."

Un silence s'imposa quelques secondes, alors qu'il cherchait ses mots. Harry, quant à lui, observait le Gryffondor sous un jour nouveau. Maintenant que l'adrénaline de la situation et de son arrivée impromptue redescendait, il se rendait compte que le garçon face à lui n'était pas quelqu'un dont il était proche, pas quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

Et pourtant, maintenant qu'il apercevait un peu de se personnalité, il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas passé de meilleures années en compagnie du garçon timide plutôt que de ses deux anciens amis.

"Les Lestranges ont attaqué mes parents la nuit où le Seigneur des Ténèbres est venu chez toi. Tu sais, je me suis longtemps demandé comment auraient été les choses si nos places avaient été inversées, comment j'aurais grandi, ce qui aurait été différent pour moi. Mais depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard, je ne cesse de me dire que jamais -peu importe ce qui aurait changé dans mon passé- je n'aurais pu supporter tout ce à quoi tu fais face. Et je n'aurais jamais pu le faire avec autant de courage, autant de détermination que toi." lui avoua Neville avec embarras et une certaine tristesse. "Et puis cette année est arrivée, et tout le monde a vu les changements dans tes relations, tout le monde ne parle que de ta proximité avec Greengrass et de tes altercations avec Hermione et Ron. Et…je me dis que, si j'avais été à ta place, et que mes amis s'étaient retournés contre moi, alors qu'ils semblaient être les seuls sur qui tu pouvais compter…je pense que j'aurais tout laissé tomber."

Harry sentit l'arrière de ses yeux brûler sous la sensation des larmes qui arrivaient. Quoi qu'il en pense, la trahison de ses deux anciens amis restait douloureuse, et le perturbait au plus haut point. Il ne savait pas comment vivre tout ça, et ne trouvait aucune solution pour apaiser ses émotions tourbillonnantes.

Mais il aurait d'autres temps pour pleurer, pour panser ses blessures, pour faire le deuil de tout ça. Pour l'instant, il devait se concentrer pour faire les deux choses dans lesquelles il excellait. Briser les lois, et survivre à une situation improbable.

"Mais malgré tout ça, tu es toujours là, tu continues de défendre ceux que tu peux, tu continues de te battre. Oh bien sûr je n'aime pas savoir que tu te bats, encore moins avec des membres de notre propre maison, mais te juger…je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui en aurait le droit, je n'ai pas assez de gras dans les cheveux." s'amusa Neville gentiment. "Mais quand je t'ai vu continuer de tenir, envers et contre tous, contre tout, j'ai décidé que…peut-être je pouvais m'inspirer de toi. Je n'aurais jamais survécu à ta vie, mais je peux faire de la mienne quelque chose dont je puisse être plus fier. Je veux t'aider Harry parce que c'est ce que tu ferais sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Je veux t'aider parce que je peux le faire, et te tourner le dos maintenant…jamais je ne me le pardonnerais." termina-t-il avec détermination, se redressant inconsciemment.

Pendant un instant, Harry sentit un sentiment de fierté le transpercer. Avec toutes les mésaventures qu'il avait vécu avec ses camarades, sa situation en deuxième année étant la plus marquante pour lui, il n'avait jamais envisagé que quelqu'un puisse avoir une aussi haute opinion de lui. Qu'il puisse être perçu, lui l'anomalie de Privet Drive, le rejeté et l'idolâtré, comme un modèle.

"Très touchant, on a des choses à faire."

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel par réflexe à la remarque de Maugrey.

"Effectivement." approuva-t-il néanmoins, heureux de la distraction qui lui permettait de ne pas répondre directement au Gryffondor, il n'avait pas la moindre idée de quoi lui dire. "Vous pensez que ça a une chance de passer ?"

"Il y a un risque conséquent que Black soit accusé de ça gamin." indiqua l'ancien auror en hochant la tête malgré tout, pour lui le plan semblait sans faille. Il fallait juste faire sacrifice de la situation du fugitif.

"Je suis déjà activement recherché par tout le monde, et Dumbledore semble s'être mis à la chasse aussi." répondit nonchalamment l'autre homme, s'attirant un froncement de sourcils de son filleul qu'il ignora sans peine.

"Donc." continua Harry en lui lançant un regard menaçant. "Il faudrait vous…comment dire, doser ? Droguer ?"

Il cherchait un terme qui rendrait cette question moins étrange à poser, malheureusement il avait l'impression d'entreprendre une quête vouée à l'échec. Comment demander à quelqu'un si c'était possible de le droguer.

"Pas besoin Potter." rétorqua Maugrey avec une moue amusée.

"Idéalement ça serait mieux, vous savez si le directeur s'amuse à fouiller dans vos deux têtes et qu'il voit les souvenirs de tout ça, ça ne nous avancera pas de doser votre collègue." soupira Harry, se massant la base du nez en s'entendant parler. A quel moment de sa vie il en était venu à envisager de droguer des aurors et des enseignants.

"Personne ne rentre dans ma tête sans ma permission Potter, et personne ne veut le faire."

Le survivant haussa un sourcil surpris à la remarque, à quoi son enseignant répondit simplement en désignant son visage. La réponse suffit au garçon. Il avait entendu les histoires, comme tout le monde, de la vie de l'homme en tant qu'auror. Personne ne voudrait, consciemment, se plonger à travers les souvenirs de toutes les tortures qu'il avait vécu et infligé au cours de sa carrière.

Mais il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser ces souvenirs intacts à disposition du directeur. Et l'auror du voir son hésitation car un éclat de rire le coupa dans ses réflexions.

"Vigilance constante. Je prendrais une dose de ton produit." sourit-il en hochant la tête en direction de Neville, qui semblait prêt à s'évanouir en suivant le court de la discussion, se rendant pleinement compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Pour Harry, ne restait plus qu'un problème majeur. Comment protéger l'esprit de Neville sans attirer la suspicion du directeur. Il se savait, pour sa part, plus ou moins à l'abri d'une possible intrusion du vieil homme, mais si jamais il cherchait à fouiller les souvenirs de l'héritier Londubat ils feraient face à nombre de problèmes. S'ils effaçaient sa mémoire, ils seraient d'autant plus surveillés par la suite. S'ils ne l'effaçaient pas, leurs efforts avec les deux aurors seraient vains.

"Je prendrais une dose, très légère." le coupa le Gryffondor, comme conscient du cheminement de ses pensées. "Je voulais te voir aujourd'hui dans tous les cas, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important que j'ai entendu ce matin. Je prendrais une petite dose, elle devrait agir sur ce qui s'est passé depuis une ou deux heures environ. Il faudra juste que tu prennes quelques précautions."

Harry hocha simplement la tête, le laissant continué, hébété par la vitesse à laquelle le garçon passait d'effrayé à fin stratège de suppression de souvenirs.

"Il faudra que tu me conduises en dehors de la cabane hurlante, je serais un peu…embrumé pendant quelques minutes, essaies de m'interpeler naturellement. Il m'arrive d'avoir des impressions de vides dans mes journées quand je suis prit dans les arrivages de plantes du professeur Chourave, je ne devrais pas trop m'en inquiéter au début."

"Mais si tu vois qu'il te manque une quantité de plante ?" demanda Harry, essayant de couvrir tous les détails possibles. Devoir compter Dumbledore comme quelqu'un luttant activement contre vous était aussi éreintant que complexe.

"C'est un risque, mais je n'avais pas prévu d'utiliser ces plantes avant quelques jours encore. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est espérer que cet intervalle de temps soit suffisant." répondit Neville en se mordant la lèvre, conscient de la nature dangereusement aléatoire de cette partie du plan. Mais ils n'avaient pas de meilleure opportunité.

"D'accord, on fait comme ça." soupira Harry après avoir reçu un signe d'acquiescement des deux autres hommes. Pas que Sirius soit particulièrement concerné par le résultat de tout ceci, puisqu'il resterait le coupable principal.

Mais si ça pouvait sauver son filleul, il voulait bien rajouter plusieurs pages de crimes à son dossier.

"Il te faut combien de temps pour faire la préparation ?"

"Je peux avoir finit d'ici une dizaine de minutes si je m'y mets maintenant." réfléchit rapidement Neville. Il ne pouvait pas faire plus vite, s'il évacuait mal une partie des huiles essentielles de la version méditerranéenne de la plante, il risquait de créer un poison possiblement mortel.

"D'accord, commence maintenant alors." lui indiqua Harry, pointant du mobilier dans un coin de la pièce encore en état, hors quelques traces de griffures et de crocs. Remus n'était décidément pas délicat avec les tables. "Professeur, il faudrait peut-être rendre cette sale plus...enfin, comme elle devrait être si vous aviez été pris en embuscade par Sirius."

Le survivant se demandait comment il était possible de faire croire qu'un fugitif, fut-il aussi recherché que l'héritier Black, puisse avoir surpris et, pire encore, neutralisé l'auror à la retraite. Mais Maugrey ne semblait pas perturbé par de telles préoccupations, et commença à lancer des sortilèges à droite et à gauche, déchirant les tissus, fendant les bois, brûlant les murs. Il y avait une telle logique dans ses choix, Harry était persuadé que le vieil homme vivait le combat dans son esprit.

"Et moi ?" lui demanda une voix amusée derrière lui.

"Toi ? On parle de ce dont on doit parler. Par exemple, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ton départ de Gringotts ?" lui répondit son filleul en s'installant à côté de lui. Plusieurs questions tournaient dans son esprit actuellement, la principale étant la relation qu'il avait eu avec Godric, mais ils n'avaient que dix minutes, et ils devaient mettre tout au clair en un minimum de temps. Harry n'aimait pas faire des concessions sur sa curiosité, mais dans l'immédiat perdre du temps lui semblait encore plus regrettable. "Comment tu as réussi à avoir des problèmes alors que tu allais voir cette femme…comment elle s'appelle déjà ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire amusé.

"Jennie Laurence." répondit immédiatement son parrain avec un sourire tendre. "Et c'est une question que je me pose aussi. Comme je m'y attendais un peu, elle ne vivait plus en centre-ville de Londres comme à l'époque où on s'est connu, je ne sais pas vraiment où j'ai atterri mais c'était loin dans la campagne sans rien autour de chez elle." commença l'ancien détenu, en fronçant les sourcils au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

"Tu sais, quand je suis arrivé, j'ai passé une dizaine de minutes devant la porte. Si ton père m'avait vu, je suis sûr qu'il ne m'aurait jamais lâché avec ça. J'avais peur de rentrer, peur de la revoir après tout ce temps, peur de voir qu'elle aurait pu refaire sa vie après toutes ses années. C'est ce que tout le monde aurait fait. Et j'allais faire demi-tour quand elle a ouvert la porte." il poussa un soupir de contentement, un sourire plaqué sur le visage alors qu'il était visiblement perdu dans ses pensées du jour en question. "Elle était aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs, peut-être même plus encore maintenant. Au début ça a été un peu…chaotique, je me perdais en excuses et en explications, et en divagation et…et elle a fini par me jeter un sortilège pour me faire taire."

Harry savait qu'il était en train d'écouter les prémisses d'un nouveau drame dans la vie de son parrain, même s'il avait l'impression que cette fois il avait de la compagnie, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Du peu qu'il avait appris sur sa famille, il s'agissait d'une récurrence commune que de jeter des sortilèges à l'héritier des Black.

"Je savais que chercher de la compassion auprès de mon filleul était une mauvaise idée." marmonna Sirius dans sa barbe. "Bref, ces retrouvailles ont été particulières. Mais je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux, puisqu'elle m'a laissé une seconde chance. Elle n'avait jamais cru en ma culpabilité, et plus encore elle m'avait attendu toutes ses années."

"Si je te fais remarquer que c'est mignon tu me jettes un sort je suppose ?" intervint le survivant en haussant un sourcil moqueur aux états d'âmes de son parrain. Il était heureux pour lui, mais il n'était pas prêt psychologiquement à voir le fameux Sirius Black se plonger dans des descriptions romantiques de ses retrouvailles.

"James était aussi insensible que toi." nota distraitement l'homme en lui lançant un regard peiné.

"Je pourrais presque te plaindre. Et sinon, à quel moment tu as réussi à te faire, à nouveau s'il est nécessaire de le préciser, prendre en chasse exactement ?"

"Je ne sais pas." reprit Sirius, la mine soudainement plus sombre. "A peine deux heures après mon arrivée chez elle on a senti des protections anti-transplanage être posées sur la zone. Des dizaines d'aurors nous attendaient à l'extérieur. Si Jennie n'avait pas eu la présence d'esprit d'avoir plusieurs issues de secours, dont une souterraine, et des portoloins d'urgence, je pense que je serais à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il est."

Harry fronça les sourcils à l'idée que le Ministère de la Magie ait pu retrouver la trace de son parrain aussi vite, et aussi soudainement. S'il était aussi simple de le retrouver, jamais il n'aurait pu approcher du château en troisième année, et encore moins échapper aux aurors ainsi qu'aux gardiens d'Azkaban toute l'année.

"Tu penses que Dumbledore pourrait être derrière ça ?" demanda le Gryffondor sans trop y croire. Malgré tout ce qu'il retenait contre l'homme, et malgré les conditions dans lesquelles cette ultime rencontre à la banque s'était passée, il doutait que le directeur ait eu les moyens pour retrouver aussi vite le fugitif.

"Je ne sais pas, je ne me suis pas vraiment arrêté pour demander qui les envoyait." lui sourit Sirius, arrachant un grognement fatigué à son filleul.

Parfois, Harry avait l'impression de devoir gérer le monde entier, de devoir prévoir chacun de ses mouvements et tout ce que faisait son entourage aussi. Et parfois, il avait aussi l'impression que Sirius avait décidé d'aller boire un coup ailleurs, plutôt que de participer à ce jeu d'échec.

"Et puis j'étais trop occupé à sauver ma peau."

"Oui d'ailleurs, vous avez fini où ? Vous êtes en sécurité ?" demanda immédiatement le garçon. "Et je veux dire, vraiment, en sécurité ?" précisa-t-il, connaissant la nonchalance de l'homme qui aurait probablement considéré sa situation de l'année passée comme presque sans risque.

"On est en sécurité. On est retourné à la demeure familiale, et j'ai été contraint d'activer toutes les défenses que mon grand oncle avait mis en place à l'époque de la première guerre contre Grindelwald. Ça nous limite en mouvement, on ne peut quasiment pas sortir et de toute manière Jennie ne veut pas s'y risquer, mais on est en sécurité." le rassura son parrain, ayant l'air guère enchanté par sa situation. Mais pour cette fois il était responsable d'une femme qu'il avait aimé dans sa jeunesse, alors Harry lui faisait confiance pour ne rien faire de plus stupide que d'habitude. "Et puis ça permet de faire des découvertes…intéressantes."

Le survivant grogna en voyant le sourire maintenant clairement amusé sur le visage du fugitif. Et malheureusement pour lui, un regard en arrière lui indiqua que Maugrey et Neville travaillaient toujours activement sur leurs parts.

 _"Malgré ton abandon, je dois t'avouer être heureux de te retrouver mon héritier. Cet homme est insupportable."_

"Hé !" s'indigna Sirius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Attends, tu l'entends encore ?" demanda le Gryffondor en haussant un sourcil surpris. Si tous ceux en contact un jour avec le souvenir de son ancêtre continuaient de garder ce contact même après, il allait devoir redoubler d'attention.

 _"Seulement parce que je l'autorise encore."_

 _Et vous êtes certain d'être en mesure de couper complétement ce lien ?_

Seul le silence lui répondit, lui arrachant un nouveau grognement.

 _"C'est assez théorique pour l'instant, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'informations sur l'après-coup."_

 _J'en ai marre de cette journée._

"Comment tu fais ça ?" les coupa Sirius, stupéfait. "J'avais l'air stupide à parler à voix haute pour me faire comprendre, comment tu fais ça ?"

"Parce que tu m'entends aussi ?" s'exclama le garçon, maintenant horrifié.

"Eh bien oui ?" confirma l'ancien détenu, toujours curieux de savoir comment son filleul pouvait communiquer ainsi avec le fondateur. Lui-même n'était pas ignorant de l'occlumancie, il était l'héritier de la prestigieuse famille Black, mais tenter de communiquer avec le fondateur via l'esprit était aussi fructueux que de parler à un mur de brique, derrière un autre mur de brique.

"Oh mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça." se lamenta Harry en se massant les paupières. Plus il en découvrait sur ce qui maintenait son ancêtre dans leur monde, plus il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un immense filet rempli de trous dans tous les sens.

 _"Il te suffit de faire attention à ce que personne ne crée un lien avec moi."_

Etrangement, le rouge et or ne partageait pas une once de l'amusement du fondateur.

"Harry ?" les coupa une voix dans son dos.

Le survivant se retourna pour voir les deux autres personnes de la pièce les regarder, attendant son attention. Il poussa un soupir las, il aurait souhaité passer plus de temps en compagnie de son parrain pour rattraper le temps qu'ils avaient perdu, pour lui parler de sa nouvelle famille, des filles Greengrass, de ses relations avec les autres élèves de Gryffondor, ou encore de tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch.

Sirius sembla comprendre le cheminement des pensées de son filleul, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui offrant un sourire chaleureux. Depuis qu'il était sorti de Poudlard il avait connu la guerre, puis l'emprisonnement et la traque. Dès leurs premiers mois hors du château, après leur septième année, les maraudeurs avaient compris que des concessions, des sacrifices, étaient souvent à faire pour ne pas risquer de compliquer les choses ou de se mettre en danger. Il n'avait jamais aimé devoir réduire le temps qu'il passait avec ses amis, sa deuxième famille, il n'avait jamais aimé pouvoir passer plusieurs semaines sans nouvelles de certains d'entre eux, et il sentait qu'il n'apprécierait pas plus devoir revivre tout ceci avec son propre filleul, l'épicentre des conflits à venir. Mais, s'il voulait le garder un maximum en sécurité, il savait quels sacrifices étaient à faire.

Ils avaient tous les deux passés treize années sans se voir, se parler, ou même se connaître. Sirius savait qu'ils tiendraient encore quelques temps supplémentaires s'il le fallait.

"Tes affaires." lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en lui tendant un sac de toile. "Tout ce que tu avais laissé au Square. Je voulais les déposer chez les Greengrass initialement, mais quelqu'un m'a convaincu que ça n'aurait fait qu'attirer de l'attention là où ça n'est pas nécessaire."

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête en récupérant le sac, conscient qu'il devait probablement à Godric l'absence d'actions stupides chez son parrain.

"On commence." lâcha-t-il gravement en plantant son regard émeraude dans celui bleu profond de son ami.

Quelques minutes plus tard Neville et Harry sortaient de la demeure sous couvert de sa cape d'invisibilité, un immense chien noir prenant la fuite dans la direction opposée.

Le survivant laissa son camarade prendre une dose légère de sa décoction avant de s'éloigner de lui, le temps de se cacher derrière un angle du chemin pour sortir de sous son invisibilité.

"Neville !" s'exclama-t-il après quelques secondes d'attente, se dirigeant vers le Gryffondor avec un sourire chaleureux. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" lui demanda-t-il en indiquant la cabane Hurlante à quelques centaines de mètres.

Il fallut un instant à l'autre garçon pour sortir de son hébétement, son regard voyageant du survivant à la demeure hantée, sans se souvenir de comment il était arrivé ici. Mais après quelques secondes il secoua la tête, remettant ce questionnement à plus tard, accusant sur le coup une surcharge de travail aux serres.

"Oh je te cherchais Harry, il faut que je te parle de Ron, je l'ai entendu parler d'un plan ce matin et je crois que ça te concerne."

Harry poussa un grognement fatigué. Cette journée était interminable.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

"Émotive ?" demanda une voix amusée, avant qu'un cri indigné ne retentisse dans la pièce.

Fleur observa avec amusement Aurélie récupérer l'oreiller qu'elle venait de lui lancer au visage.

"Non, pas spécialement, c'est juste une chambre après-tout." répondit-elle quand même, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la pièce maintenant vide de toute trace de son passage. Ne restait que le mobilier, neutre et vierge.

"Une chambre dans laquelle tu as passé des années." intervint Amélie en entrant.

"J'aurais eu du mal à la vider si ça avait réellement été la mienne, mais il ne s'agit là que du dortoir de l'école. Je ne suis pas attachée à tout ça." finit-elle avec un sourire triste.

Cette chambre avait été son refuge, son sanctuaire quand le regard des autres devenait trop lourd à supporter. Ici, personne ne venait la déranger, aucune fille pour la rabaisser, aucun garçon pour baver sur son passage. C'était le seul endroit dans toute l'école où elle pouvait avoir l'impression d'être une élève normale, avec ses poster aux murs, ses amies sur son lit, et leurs discussions légères. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'avoir sa façade froide placée en permanence sur son visage, elle n'avait pas à ravaler sa tristesse et sa déception constamment.

Mais vider cette pièce en vue de leur départ ne l'avait, étrangement, pas dérangée autant qu'elle l'avait pensé.

"Serait-ce l'idée d'aller à Poudlard qui t'enchante autant ? Je sais que l'école est réputée comme magnifique, mais tout de même." commenta Amélie en échangeant un sourire complice avec la sorcière à la chevelure bleue.

"En plus on raconte que les plats là-bas sont ternes et très répétitifs." continua la jeune française.

"Sans oublier que le savoir vivre des anglais n'est pas réputé comme étant bien meilleur que celui des français, et on a vu toutes les trois ce que ça a donné ici déjà." s'amusa légèrement Amélie.

"Ou alors, c'est justement la perspective de revoir un certain sorcier anglais qui te motive ?" enchaîna immédiatement Aurélie avec un sourire espiègle.

Bien qu'ayant une excellente maîtrise de ses émotions, Fleur ne put empêcher un rougissement gêné de s'étaler sur ses joues, ce qui n'échappa à aucune des deux autres sorcières.

"Oh, Fleur, tu es tellement..." commença Aurélie en posant un doigt sur son menton, cherchant un terme idéal qui mêlerait adorable et prévisible.

"Stupide ?" proposa son amie innocemment.

"Oui, mais ce n'était pas ça que je cherchais." acquiesça la sorcière aux cheveux bleus d'un air sérieux, avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine outrée de la veela.

"Je me demande pourquoi je vous parle encore." marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même, en lançant un regard menaçant à ses amies.

"Parce que tu nous aimes ?"

"Je ne m'avancerais pas sur la question." soupira la veela avec un faux air blasé, maintenant difficilement son sourire loin de ses lèvres.

"Bien sûr. Et si, plutôt que de nous montrer à quel point tu ne nous aimes pas, nous retournions au sujet principal de cette discussion." proposa Amélie avec un sourire prédateur.

"Non ?" tenta vainement Fleur.

"Oh si. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une de vos amies tente de s'approcher d'une des plus grandes célébrités du monde sorcier." enchaîna rapidement l'autre sorcière avec le même sourire, une étincelle d'autant plus amusée dans les yeux quand elle vit le rougissement faire son retour sur le visage parfait de la veela.

"Mais je ne te pensais pas si entreprenante dis donc Fleur. Quatorze ans ?" la taquina son autre amie en lui donnant un petit coup de coude.

Elles savaient toutes les trois que pour les veela, l'âge importait peu. La seule chose à laquelle elles pouvaient aspirer était de trouver un homme capable de les respecter pour ce qu'elles étaient sans les traiter comme de simples trophées. Et pour ça il fallait que cet homme soit déjà capable de résister à leur allure, ce qui réduisait drastiquement le panel de choix à quelques centaines d'individus par pays.

Si une veela venait à rencontrer un sorcier, ou toute autre créature magique, respectueux et possédant une résistance à l'attraction typique à leur race, alors elle pouvait attendre de nombreuses années pour assurer leur relation. Il n'était pas rare de voir des différences d'âges se compter en une dizaine voire une vingtaine d'années.

Alors trois ans ne voulaient rien dire pour Fleur, et ses amies étaient parfaitement conscientes de ceci. Mais elles savaient aussi qu'il s'agissait là d'un point sur lequel nombre d'autres personnes ne seraient pas d'accord.

Et en bonnes amies, elles s'en servaient comme moquerie à l'insu de la veela.

"Je ne vais pas après lui." s'exclama la sorcière à la chevelure argentée en levant les bras au ciel devant le comportement des deux autres filles.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle trouvait le garçon très intéressant pour une multitude de raisons, et dernièrement deux d'entre elles dominaient largement. Tout d'abord, il était partiellement immunisé à son allure. Personne ne l'était totalement, au mieux les sorciers étaient toujours attirés par les veelas mais pour la beauté qu'eux seuls voyaient, et pas parce que la magie des créatures les poussait à vénérer le sol sur lequel elles marchaient pour avoir une chance de se glisser dans leur lit. Harry semblait faire partie de cette catégorie très spéciale de sorciers.

Le deuxième point qui avait attisé la curiosité de la française à son égard concernait tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait pris le temps de faire quelques recherches sur lui, grâce à son père principalement, et plus elle en apprenait plus le mystère «Harry Potter» s'épaississait. Et c'était sans compter sa rencontre avec les sombrals qui n'avait fait que rajouter une nouvelle couche d'ombre sur ce qui s'était passé la fameuse nuit de leur rencontre. Pour tout dire, le garçon était entouré de bien trop de secrets pour son bien. A quelques papiers près, et seulement des officiels très difficiles d'accès, il n'existait pas.

Sa légende, bien sûr, était placardée dans des tonnes de livres de fantaisies et d'histoire de la magie et de leur société, mais lui, l'enfant à la cicatrice qu'elle avait vu, il était une ombre dans leur monde. Son père avait découvert que les Potter étaient d'une nature particulièrement secrète, et Dumbledore avait fait passer plusieurs lois après la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui n'avait fait que renforcer cette situation. Que le survivant soit, en plus, le dernier membre vivant de cette famille et donc son héritier légitime, en plus d'avoir une affiliation avec certaines des plus grandes familles d'Europe -les Black notamment par sa grand-mère et son parrain- n'ajoutait qu'à la volonté de l'élite de sang-purs de garder secret tout ce qui pouvait le concerner.

C'était essentiellement ces deux points qui attiraient la jeune française. Pour le reste, elle admettait sans gêne que le survivant avait quelque chose d'élégant et d'assez séduisant dans son comportement, sa manière d'être et surtout dans sa manière de réagir à ce qui arrivait avec un détachement presque inhumain.

Quant au physique, certes il n'était pas l'Apollon athlétique dont rêvaient toutes les filles de son année, mais elle aurait un comportement parfaitement hypocrite en mettant ce point trop en avant dans son jugement.

Pour autant, voulait-elle plus de proximité avec le sorcier anglais ?

"D'accord, je ne sais pas." grogna Fleur devant les deux regards amusés et moqueurs de ses amies.

"Si jamais tu décides qu'il n'est pas pour toi, préviens-moi." sourit Aurélie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Tu irai après un...un enfant de quatorze ans ?" demanda Amélie en haussant un sourcil, clairement surprise.

"Je doute qu'à quatorze ans on puisse encore parler d'enfant, mais s'il correspond à ce que Fleur a dit, je suis prête à tenter ma chance. Je n'ai que trois années de plus après tout, c'est négligeable à l'avenir." Aurélie aimait la simplicité de ses relations, et ne cherchait pas l'âme-sœur dans l'immédiat. Trop de sorciers et sorcières autour d'elle se noyaient dans leurs cours et dans des amours et amitiés vaines et superficielles pour pouvoir se créer des relations pour plus tard. Elle, elle souhaitait profiter au maximum de cette période sans responsabilités.

"Tu..." commença Fleur, plissant les yeux en direction de son amie, sans savoir quoi lui dire. Une étrange sensation lui serrait la poitrine à l'idée de voir Aurélie essayer de développer plus qu'une simple amitié avec le survivant. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi cette jalousie -ou cette possessivité pour ce qu'elle en savait- était là.

"Je ne ferais rien, ne t'inquiète pas voyons, l'anglais est tout à toi." se moqua-t-elle avec un nouveau clin d'œil.

"Les filles, Madame Maxime commence déjà à râler." soupira Gabrielle en rentrant dans la chambre pour faire descendre les trois filles, sur ordre de leur directrice. "Pourquoi ma sœur ressemble à une tomate ?" prit-elle tout de même le temps de demander.

"Pour rien, on s'en va." enchaîna trop rapidement la veela en se levant en traînant les deux autres et leurs bagages à sa suite.

* * *

 **oOoOoOo**

* * *

"Potter, tu comptes me répondre un jour ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce livre que tu traînes partout avec toi ?"

Harry secoua la tête pour recentrer son attention sur la sorcière -susceptible- qui lui faisait face. Il avait appris que détourner son attention de Daphné trop longtemps résultait souvent en un échange de sortilèges entre sa joue et la baguette de ladite sorcière.

Et bien souvent la raison de cette distraction était justement le sujet de conversation qu'elle avait engagé.

"Pourquoi cet intérêt pour un simple livre ?" demanda-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait assuré.

 _"Merci jeune héritier, je saurai m'en souvenir."_

 _Tout ça c'est de votre faute._

"Un simple livre qui est constamment soit dans ton sac soit dans tes mains ? Tu ne le quitte plus une seule seconde depuis que la miss je-sais-tout a fait une remarque dessus." expliqua la Serpentard en lui lançant un regard qui lui promettait mille et une torture s'il prévoyait de continuer dans son petit jeu. "Insulte ton intelligence tant que tu veux Potter, mais ne fait pas la même chose avec moi."

"Daphné..." commença-t-il, avant de recevoir un grognement irrité. "D'accord, Greengrass. Pourquoi je dois t'appeler comme ça déjà ?"

"Pour perturber les oreilles indiscrètes qui auraient oubliées ce que vie privée signifie. Il y a des tonnes de ragots sur toi, et forcément sur moi aussi maintenant." lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé.

"Donc tu es proche puis distante simplement pour...les embrouiller ?" demanda le survivant en fronçant les sourcils devant les manigances de la jeune fille, qui hocha simplement la tête, son sourire grandissant. "Tu as vraiment besoin de te trouver un passe-temps Greengrass."

"Au moins c'est toujours moins stupide que toi. Quand tu n'essaies pas de te faire tuer par les derniers mages noirs de ce siècle, tu joues au Quidditch."

"Tu es de mauvaise foi Greengrass, regarde là, je parle avec une Serpentard." offrit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

"Et c'est une idée stupide Potter." intervint une nouvelle voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna, son sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage, pour faire face à Malefoy et ses deux gardes du corps. Il ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé au blond, s'il avait fini par retomber une nouvelle fois sur la tête ou si son père avait quelque chose à voir là-dedans, mais ils en étaient revenus aux anciens comportements. Plus de gentillesse et de salutations polies aux détours des couloirs -qui le mettaient mal à l'aise-, maintenant ils étaient de retour aux insultes et aux sortilèges. Même si pour le deuxième, seul le blond y avait recours.

Et le survivant était heureux de retrouver un peu de stabilité dans sa vie. Il en avait marre de beaucoup de choses, et voir le blond de Serpentard tenter de l'amadouer -alors qu'il souhaitait très certainement l'inverse-, le fatiguait et l'effrayait dans le même temps.

La haine cordiale, il n'y avait rien de mieux.

"Dargo, que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ? On mange sous peu et je n'ai pas envie de trop me dégoûter avant ce repas, donc si tu pouvais retourner taper des premières années je ne serais pas contre."

"Potter, je viens t'avertir une dernière fois. Les gens comme toi n'ont rien à faire avec l'élite de la société, laisse donc Daphné tranquille avant qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose de...désagréable." indiqua le Serpentard avec un sourire aimable.

La personne le désespérait toujours autant, mais Harry aimait beaucoup leurs échanges.

Il ne savait pas quand, pourquoi ni comment, mais son Némésis semblait avoir obtenu une des deux moitiés de cerveau qui lui manquait. Maintenant il était moins tête brûlée dans leurs échanges, et avait une répartie bien plus drôle. Et lui aussi avait évolué en ce sens dans le même temps.

Malheureusement pour le vert et argent, à l'inverse d'Harry, la deuxième moitié de son cerveau était toujours disparue. De ce fait, par exemple, il avait cru que parler en lieu et place de Daphné -en utilisant son prénom en public sans son accord préalable- était une idée qui valait le coup.

Harry était d'accord sur un point. C'était une idée.

Pas une bonne idée, mais une idée tout de même.

"Malefoy, je sais m'occuper de mes affaires. Et si quelqu'un m'importune ici, c'est bien toi." rétorqua la jeune sorcière dans un soupir.

"Greengrass, n'intervient pas, ton cas n'est pas encore discuté." la menaça le blond, au grand amusement du survivant qui se voyait maintenant rejeté de la conversation dont il était le sujet.

"Parle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te promets que la misérable lignée de ta famille se terminera avec toi." le menaça la jeune fille d'un ton glacial, aucune trace d'amusement présent sur son visage.

Le blond eu un éclair de lucidité en se détournant d'elle, même si tous deux savaient que ce n'était que conflit repoussé et qu'une fois dans sa salle commune elle aurait de nouveau droit à un procès d'intention, pour retourner son attention sur son sujet principal.

"Si Daphné n'a pas l'air de comprendre quel est le _bon_ comportement à adopter, je ne compte pas pour autant te laisser salir l'image des Serpentards Potter." déclara simplement Drago en l'indiquant d'un mouvement de tête à ses deux gardes, un sourire narquois et supérieur plaqué sur le visage.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu faire un seul pas cependant, un sortilège -qui donnait l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique- percuta le gêneur entre les jambes, tandis que deux _stupefix_ sortaient de la baguette du survivant pour mettre hors d'état de nuire les deux trolls.

Il était peut-être sur une pente dangereuse quant à sa magie, mais il était toujours capable de se défendre.

"Sortilège particulièrement...désagréable, Greengrass." commenta Harry avec une grimace en regardant le garçon sujet de sa colère se tortiller au sol en gémissant.

Le spectacle était aussi amusant que douloureux.

"Tu ferais bien de garder ça à l'esprit quand tu réfléchiras à la réponse de ma question concernant ce livre." indiqua-t-elle en pointant l'ouvrage et le survivant de sa baguette, avant d'indiquer une place un peu plus loin des trois Serpentards incapacités.

" _Sorcière déterminée s'il en est._ "

Il pouvait sentir l'approbation dans le ton de Godric, malheureusement -et comme souvent dernièrement- son ancêtre était d'une aide parfaitement inutile.

" _Merci._ "

 _De rien, j'aime vous rappeler toute l'étendue de votre utilité à cette époque._

"C'est compliqué ?" tenta le survivant en gardant un œil attentif sur la baguette pointée vers lui. S'il était assez rapide, peut-être arriverait-il à éviter le premier sortilège qui en sortirait.

"Tu sais, ça ressemble beaucoup à une mauvaise réponse."

"D'accord !" s'exclama-t-il avant de jeter un regard autour d'eux, pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne les écoutait. "C'est un livre qui contient la conscience de Godric Gryffondor, qui a fait de moi son ancêtre -légitime- et qui ne me conseille absolument pas. En fait il se contente de faire des remarques dignes de son collègue vert de l'époque. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue de balader ce livre d'ailleurs..."

Il avait pensé à lui mentir, ça n'aurait pas été trop compliqué. Puis il s'était rappelé qu'il n'y avait rien de mieux que de dire la vérité dans des conditions aussi invraisemblables pour faire douter la personne en face, et faire croire à un mensonge. Dumbledore lui avait vaguement expliqué ça avec les années.

Puis il s'était repris en se posant une simple question. Pourquoi vaudrait-il mentir à la fille qui était devenue, sur le papier, sa sœur et une excellente amie en l'espace de quelques semaines ? Bien sûr il pouvait trouver une liste longue comme le bras de raisons, mais il ne se sentait pas le cœur de lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de la protéger. Elle était en mesure de faire ses choix elle-même après tout, et il ne voulait certainement pas subir le même sort que leur camarade un peu plus tôt.

"Ce livre…c'est Godric Gryffondor ?" demanda-t-elle en plissant les paupières d'un air menaçant dans sa direction.

 _"Oui."_

 _Elle ne vous entend pas._

 _"C'est malheureux."_

 _Ça, ça se discute._

"En gros oui." confirma-t-il avec un sourire.

"Harry." intervint une voix dans leur dos, le coupant dans sa tentative d'explication.

"Neville !" s'exclama le survivant en écartant les bras dans un signe accueillant à l'égard de son ami. Depuis leur péripétie à la cabane hurlante -qui s'était étrangement bien terminée pour lui- il avait passé beaucoup de temps avec l'autre Gryffondor et avait appris à apprécier sa présence bien plus qu'il ne le faisait avec ses deux anciens amis. Il n'était pas intrusif, jaloux, et surtout ne se prenait pas pour sa mère comme pouvait le faire Hermione. Parfois, les deux autres membres du trio d'or lui manquaient, mais il n'était pas certain d'être en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit de positif vis-à-vis de cette situation dans l'immédiat.

"Londubat." salua Daphné d'un mouvement de tête auquel il répondit avec un sourire.

"J'ai trouvé le livre que tu voulais." indiqua le nouvel arrivant à son ami en lui tendant un vieil ouvrage usé par les années, couvert de poussière.

"Ta grand-mère a vraiment le bras long." félicita le survivant, se rappelant de la discussion dans la cabane hurlante où son ami lui avait expliqué qu'elle lui fournissait tous les livres dont il avait besoin pour ses recherches, peu importe leur provenance ou leur contenu.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

"Ma petite Daphné." commença le survivant avec un sourire fier, il aimait autant cette appellation qu'elle la détestait. "Ceci est la clé de la gloire, la seule chose qu'il manquait à mon plan ultime pour prendre possession du monde."

"En fait je ne veux pas savoir." corrigea rapidement la jeune fille.

"C'est un livre pour apprendre -essayer tout du moins- à devenir animagus." l'éclaira Neville.

"Merci de tout gâcher."

"De rien."

"Tu veux devenir animagus ?" demanda Daphné en haussant un sourcil perplexe à l'intention du garçon.

"Pourquoi pas ? Imagine, je pourrais devenir un lion !" s'exclama avec envie Harry.

"Ou une limace." trouva bon de préciser la Serpentard, ce qui lui valut une moue boudeuse de la part du dernier des Potter.

"Mon grand-père avait le lion comme forme animagus." sourit Neville.

"Le roi de la jungle." soupira Harry avec envie.

"J'irais pas jusque là…"

"Le meilleur des chasseurs."

"Non, définitivement, on ne parle pas du même."

Daphné sourit malgré elle à la discussion, et décida qu'il était temps -pour son bien- de les abandonner avant que leur stupidité ne déteigne sur elle.

 _"C'est étrange."_

Harry haussa un sourcil dans le vide en entendant la remarque de son ancêtre, suivant la jeune fille avec Neville en direction de la Grande Salle. Ceux-ci ayant décidé de faire un léger détour pour éviter une quelconque confrontation avec Malefoy, allongeant donc leur chemin de quelques couloirs supplémentaires.

 _Quoi donc ?_

 _"Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans l'air du château."_

 _Je ne demanderai même pas comment, en tant que livre, sentir une telle chose est possible._

Il lança un rapide regard autour de lui, cherchant l'origine du malaise de son ancêtre, mais le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient tous les trois était désespérément vide. Malgré tout il décida de garder la situation bien en tête et de rester sur ses gardes, il trouvait anormal que le directeur n'ai eu aucune suspicion à son égard concernant le retour des deux aurors et leur état. Il n'avait même pas été convoqué dans son bureau, rien du tout. Un manque de réaction que le survivant trouvait anormalement trop positif pour être vrai.

Mais peu importe à quel point il cherchait, rien ne lui semblait différent de d'habitude. Cependant, le sentiment d'étrangeté ne quitta pas Godric un instant, alors qu'ils continuaient leur chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle.

C'est à quelques mètres des doubles portes en bois immenses que les deux comprirent l'origine de ce malaise.

Tout du moins Godric en comprit l'origine. Ce qu'il sentait emplir l'air du château n'avait rien à voir avec un sortilège ou un enchantement, c'était une saturation brutale et violente de la magie. Comme si une quantité phénoménale était soudainement relâchée. Et c'est en approchant de la Grande Salle qu'il sentit cette magie suinter à travers les dalles.

C'était un fait inconnu de tous, en dehors des quatre fondateurs, mais Poudlard n'avait pas choisi sa devise au hasard. Ne pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort avait, certes, un sens métaphorique qui importait beaucoup -d'autant plus à l'époque où l'école avait été ouverte-, mais faisait surtout référence à l'école elle-même. Pour s'assurer des protections puissantes et actives, ils avaient choisi un lieu où le nœud magique était extrêmement puissant, derrière l'emplacement actuel du Ministère de la Magie l'école occupait la place la plus abondante et puissante de Grande-Bretagne.

Ce n'est que tard dans les constructions qu'ils avaient découvert s'être installé sur les vestiges du nid d'une ancienne créature, celle-ci ayant visiblement aussi choisi ce lieu pour son apport conséquent et constant en flux magique.

Seul Salazar avait su à l'époque ce qui dormait sous les fondations, et avait catégoriquement refusé de transmettre une quelconque information, implorant ses amis de l'époque de sceller le sol avec les meilleurs enchantements. L'entrée de la Grande Salle était juste sur une des cheminées, qui menait à des grottes gigantesques s'enfonçant jusqu'au cœur du monde. Ils avaient fait des efforts pour sécuriser les sols, sans chercher à forcer des informations auprès de leur ami, la terreur qu'ils avaient vu sur son visage les convaincant de l'importance de leur travail. Mais cette zone faisait partie des cinq ouvertures à risque. Cinq cheminées disséminées à des points clés du château, fournissant des quantités astronomiques de magie mais aussi un risque potentiel conséquent.

Tout ce qu'espérait Godric à cet instant, c'était que leurs efforts de l'époque seraient suffisants pour contenir la créature dormante si elle venait à s'éveiller après ces siècles de sommeil.

Harry, lui, était loin de ces préoccupations.

Il avait senti son sang brûler dans ses veines à l'instant où il était arrivé dans le grand hall. Lui aussi ressentait les émanations magiques. Mais lui, il reconnaissait cette puissance sauvage. Il avait déjà été dans un environnement saturé par cette même magie, la seule différence était la pression qu'il avait ressenti à l'époque. Non loin du manoir de sa nouvelle famille.

Là, sous leurs pieds, au cœur de la Terre, dormait la Tarasque.


	14. XIV - Retrouvailles

Comme promis, voici un chapitre avant 2018. Alors, certes, d'aucuns pourraient dire que le sortir à 23h59 c'était mesquin. Mais franchement, vous auriez fait exactement la même chose.

En dehors de ça, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos nombreux retour quant à mon dernier chapitre et surtout pour la reprise de cette histoire, c'est super motivant. J'essaie de rattraper mon retard pour les réponses de review, mais avec les fêtes et tout ça je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps. Promis, ça sera fait dans la première semaine.

Et merci encore pour tous ceux qui soulèvent les points qui ne vont pas dans cette histoire, c'est ce qui pousse à essayer de toujours s'améliorer pour faire un contenu de qualité :D je lis tout et je prend en compte chaque remarque à l'écriture de mes chapitres suivant.

Pour celui-ci, il est un peu plus court et plus léger que les autres. Je comptais à la base faire un chapitre OS pour la période des fêtes, un peu en dehors de la trame principale, mais je me suis rendu compte que l'arrivée des délégations se trouvait entre 2 morceaux de scénarios importants. Et...je ne voulais pas gâcher ce début de chapitre léger avec une fin beaucoup plus lourde. Donc un chapitre plus court, mais spécialement pour approfondir des amitiés et des relations futures. Parfait pour la période des fêtes en sommes.

J'espère que malgré sa légèreté il vous plaira, moi en tous cas je l'ai trouvé très agréable à écrire et relire.

Sur ce, bonnes fêtes et bonne année (avec une minute d'avance) :D

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Chapitre XIV -Retrouvailles**

 _"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." -J.K. Rowling-_

* * *

Daphné n'aimait pas les lundis.

Elle n'aimait pas non plus les brocolis et éprouvait une aversion totale pour les patates douces. Mais au-delà de ça, elle détestait les lundis.

Bien souvent ces dernières années, leurs semaines avaient commencé avec un double cours de potion avec les Gryffondor. Et avoir, dans une même salle, Severus Rogue et Harry Potter, respectivement l'enseignant le moins partial de l'histoire de Poudlard et l'élève le plus insupportable dudit établissement, qui éprouvaient une haine mutuelle et brûlante pendant deux heures pouvait être épuisant pour les nerfs de n'importe qui ne s'appelant pas Drago Malefoy. Si elle devait ajouter qu'elle n'appréciait pas son professeur, à l'inverse de tous les Serpentard qu'elle connaissait, cela lui donnait des débuts de semaine particulièrement difficiles.

Mais là où elle avait cru toucher le fond, elle n'avait en fait qu'effleuré la surface. Ces cours de potion étaient toujours le lundi matin, toujours avec les rouges et or. Un seul changement, l'ennemi public attitré de sa maison s'avérait dorénavant être un membre de sa famille ainsi que quelqu'un avec qui elle s'entendait bien, tout du moins c'est ce que les rumeurs à leur sujet disaient. Maintenant, elle vivait un véritable calvaire. Traitée de parias, rabaissée par un enseignant qui ne lui avait jamais accordé plus d'un regard, constamment abordée par un petit blond arrogant pour la faire revenir sur la voie de la sagesse -selon lui-.

Décidément, les lundis n'avaient rien pour plaire à Daphné.

"Daphné !" intervint une voix bien trop joviale dans son dos.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, ni de réduire son allure, pour que l'intrus arrive à son niveau et passe un bras courageux autour de ses épaules.

"Potter, si tu ne remets pas ta main où elle était avant, je te coupe quelque chose." le menaça-t-elle d'un ton glacial, impassible si ce n'était pour une étincelle de colère au fond de ses yeux.

Le survivant, n'ayant pas gagné ce surnom sans raison, se dépêcha d'éloigner l'appendice de la jeune femme tant qu'il le pouvait encore.

"Tu sembles de bonne humeur." continua-t-il malgré tout avec un sourire heureux, faisant fi de tous les indices qui auraient dus le pousser à rebrousser chemin.

Personne ne souhaitait se retrouver au bout de la baguette de la Reine de Glace dans ses mauvaises journées. Et la population entière de quatrième année avait compris avec le temps que les lundi matin étaient, inévitablement, de ces moments-là.

"Potter, je commence de plus en plus à comprendre pourquoi autant de monde veut te tuer." lui fit remarquer la jeune fille, daignant finalement s'arrêter, comprenant qu'il ne la laisserait pas continuer son chemin jusqu'aux donjons.

"Tu me blesses Daphné." murmura-t-il en portant une main à sa poitrine.

"Le cœur c'est sur la gauche." intervint une nouvelle voix, tirant la main du survivant sur l'autre côté de son torse.

"Oh merci mademoiselle Davis, j'ai toujours un doute. Nos enseignements sur la question sont bien trop nombreux." s'amusa le garçon, arrachant un soupir de lassitude à l'héritière Greengrass.

Depuis leur retour à l'école de sorcellerie, il n'avait jamais raté une occasion de se moquer du système des sorciers. D'après lui, tout était à revoir, tant pour rattraper leur retard quant au monde moldu que pour réellement instruire les enfants. Il lui avait rapidement parlé de ce qu'était l'éducation qu'il avait eu dans ses jeunes années, avant de recevoir son hibou pour Poudlard, et elle devait admettre que, contre toute attente, les moldus étaient mieux organisés que ce que les sorciers n'avaient jamais pu faire.

Mais leur société était complexe, ancrée dans des traditions anciennes et défendues par l'élite, et faire de tels changements était presque impossible.

Elle avait beau être l'héritière d'une famille de sang-pur assez importante, elle n'en était pas moins une femme. Jamais elle n'aurait l'influence nécessaire dans leur société pour soumettre ne serait-ce que l'idée d'une telle refonte dans l'éducation sorcière. Et si Harry avait plus de chance de ce côté, il avait autant de soutien politique probable que d'opposants. Tant que les anciennes familles sombres étaient au pouvoir, le garçon serait aussi incapacité qu'elle.

Et il le savait. Elle le lui avait expliqué, et il avait compris. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru pendant trois ans, le garçon était en fait parfaitement apte à comprendre ce genre de choses. L'image de l'élève moyen dans tous les cours, qui ne survivait que grâce à son amie Granger, était loin dans ces moments.

Mais il semblait se moquer de savoir si ses remarques avaient une portée ou non, tout ce qui lui importait c'était de la faire enrager. Et il y arrivait avec un talent certain.

Daphné n'aimait pas du tout ce côté moqueur du garçon.

"Potter." grogna-t-elle, en guise d'ultime mise en garde.

Malheureusement pour elle, ni le survivant ni sa meilleure amie ne semblaient saisir la menace.

"Tu sais Potter, je me demande de plus en plus comment tu as réussi à arriver jusqu'à ta quatrième année." nota Tracey en lui lançant un regard soupçonneux.

"Même Crabe et Goyle ont survécu à leurs examens s'il te plait." soupira Harry en réponse, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

Daphné ne savait pas comment la relation entre ces deux énergumènes étaient née, elle se souvenait simplement les avoir présentés un jour, et la fois suivante ils s'échangeaient des piques comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Elle avait su que son amie accrocherait directement à la personnalité éclatante du survivant, mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça puisse se faire d'une telle manière.

"Ils doivent avoir notre directeur de maison qui appuie leur dossier chaque année." acquiesça la brune.

"Ma directrice de maison pourrait faire de même."

"Il faudrait plus qu'appuyer ton dossier à ce niveau Potter, quand tu ne dors pas en cours, tu rates les exercices. Et quand ce n'est aucun des deux, tu essaies de te faire tuer par des choses diverses et variées d'après les rumeurs."

"Tu considères mon cas comme plus désespéré que celui de ces deux...primates ?" s'indigna le survivant en écarquillant les yeux, une expression outrée plaquée sur le visage et la main de retour sur sa poitrine.

"Totalement." conclut gravement la jeune fille en repositionnant une nouvelle fois sa main au bon endroit.

"Désolé de devoir vous couper, mais tu voulais quelque chose Potter ?" intervint Daphné, de plus en plus irrité par leurs échanges.

Elle se sentait mise de côté dans ces instants, et le fait qu'ils fassent ça un lundi ne faisait qu'aggraver la situation.

"Oui." lui répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur, sans approfondir pour autant. Il savait comment la provoquer sans aucun effort, et réussissait à chaque fois. Elle le détestait profondément par moment.

"Et donc ? Et réponds-moi directement, sinon je te jure que tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir." la baguette qu'elle venait de sortir et qui crachait des étincelles rouges était son ultime arme contre lui. Personne n'osait jamais la contrarier dans ces conditions.

"Ton amie a un problème de tempérament non ?" demanda-t-il, malgré tout, distraitement à Tracey.

"Tu devrais t'y faire, il s'agit de ta famille après tout maintenant." se moqua la brune, toute aussi inconsciente du danger qui les guettait.

"Misère, si j'avais su." soupira le survivant, d'un air dramatique exagéré.

Daphné n'aimait pas ce garçon, se rajusta-t-elle dans ses pensées, et non pas que son aspect moqueur.

"Bref, je t'ai arrêté parce que nous n'avons pas potion." décida finalement d'annoncer le sorcier, un instant avant sa mort. "Les délégations des autres écoles arrivent dans la matinée, les cours ont été annulés."

"Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ?" s'étonna Tracey. Elle n'avait pas été au petit-déjeuner, comme son amie, et avait donc raté l'annonce faite. Mais elle avait aussi vu le survivant descendre de la volière à l'heure dudit repas et se diriger dans la direction opposée de la Grande Salle. S'il avait réussi à être là-bas au moment de l'annonce, c'est qu'il savait se téléporter dans l'enceinte du château. Et personne n'était sorti encore, hormis quelques Serdaigle qui comptaient faire un arrêt par la bibliothèque dès son ouverture. "Non sincèrement, comment tu peux savoir ça ?" redemanda-t-elle après avoir pesé toutes les options.

"Magie." lui répondit-il, énigmatique, avec un sourire moqueur.

Sourire qui disparut dès l'instant suivant, une deuxième baguette ayant rejoint la première dans sa quête de lui ôter la vie.

"D'accord." capitula-t-il en levant les mains devant son visage, tant en signe de reddition que pour se protéger. "J'ai demandé à un elfe de maison de me fournir une potion pour être malade pour ne pas aller en potion, et c'est lui qui m'a tout expliqué." avoua-t-il, visiblement sans aucune honte quant à ses actions.

"Tu mets en place des ressources importantes juste pour échapper à des cours." souligna Tracey en rangeant sa baguette, satisfaite de son coup.

"Ce n'est pas n'importe quel cours."

"Tu n'avais pas fait valoir un traumatisme psychologique grave pour ne pas venir en botanique la semaine dernière ?"

"Mais j'ai un traumatisme avec ces maudites plantes !" s'exclama Harry en pâlissant au souvenir des filets du diable. Chacune de leurs rencontres amenait un lot de problèmes improbables. Jamais plus il ne voulait s'approcher de l'une d'elle.

"Le manoir aussi doit avoir un traumatisme." les coupa Daphné, sentant son irritation revenir devant leur petit jeu.

Harry lui lança un regard stupéfait avant de sauter devant elle, espérant couper la discussion à venir en brisant le contact entre les deux filles.

"Le manoir ?" demanda malgré tout Tracey.

"Rien du tout, Daphné divague, il est tôt." enchaina rapidement le survivant, fixant avec aberration le rictus moqueur sur les lèvres de la Serpentard. "D'ailleurs on doit y aller pour parler de...choses." finit-il en la traînant par le bras derrière lui.

L'héritière Davis se contenta de leur lancer un sourire moqueur en voyant son amie disparaitre de sa vue, se laissant faire malgré tout.

"Tu comptes m'emmener loin encore Potter ?" intervint-elle avec amusement une fois à l'extérieur, voyant que le survivant ne souhaitait pas s'arrêter.

"Dans un autre pays, dans une grotte, sous une grosse pierre." marmonna-t-il en se massant les paupières, s'arrêtant malgré tout aux abords du lac. Ils avaient marché plus de cinq minutes après avoir croisé le dernier élève. "Tu ne peux pas parler de ce qui s'est passé chez toi." se lamenta le Gryffondor, à son grand amusement.

"Pourquoi donc ? Il n'y a rien d'illégal à se faire agresser par une plante. Et je suis certaine que tu as fait plus honteux." se moqua-t-elle avec un sourire. Elle appréciait grandement les moments qu'ils passaient ensemble, loin de tout le monde. Elle n'avait ni à être la Reine de Glace que tout Poudlard connaissait, ni la sorcière de sang-pur respectable que la société attendait qu'elle soit. Elle était juste une adolescente, avec ses petits plaisirs, ses joies.

"Certes, et je ne relèverais pas la dernière partie, mais après les gens vont poser des questions."

"Et c'est problématique ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment. Elle n'avait pas le détail de ce que le survivant avait fait dans la forêt du domaine, ni comment il s'était retrouvé poursuivis par une plante, normalement, inamovible.

Elle le vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure et la juger longuement du regard. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait ce comportement, il avait tendance à l'adopter quand il évaluait s'il devait partager avec elle ses secrets. Et elle avait appris que ses secrets n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux des autres élèves de Poudlard de leur âge, voire même des années supérieures. Il ne lui avait raconté que des choses assez superficielles finalement jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle comprenait que beaucoup se jouait dans ses secrets, et que parfois -comme avec son parrain- des vies en dépendaient.

"Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas encore t'expliquer pourquoi." soupira-t-il dans un souffle, il n'était lui-même pas encore pleinement conscient de tous les enjeux de sa situation, et sa découverte récente en compagnie de Godric n'avait fait qu'aggraver l'ensemble. "Je te promet que tu sauras de quoi il en retourne bien assez tôt, mais pour l'instant je...on doit faire attention. D'autant plus dans le château, on ne sait jamais qui pourrait écouter."

Daphné acquiesça lentement, bien consciente de la dangerosité de parler dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Les rumeurs naissaient tellement vite qu'elle se demandait même parfois si les murs n'avaient pas réellement des oreilles au services de certaines personnes. Elle aurait aimé avoir plus d'informations sur ce qui s'était passé, il s'agissait de sa maison après tout, mais elle comprenait que le garçon avait ses raisons et qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre ça.

"Et sinon, pourquoi m'avoir enlevé ?" demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

"Ces mots sonnent tellement mal dans ta bouche." soupira Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. "J'ai l'impression de constamment faire des choses interdites ici."

L'héritière Greengrass pesa ses paroles un instant, avant d'acquiescer avec un large sourire.

"Je nous ai amené ici parce que les délégations arriveront d'ici une heure environ, et que Durmstrang arrive par le lac." lui répondit-il malgré tout dans un sourire.

"Par le lac ? Potter je crois que la joie de ne pas avoir ton cours de potion t'es monté à la tête." commenta la jeune fille en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le problème avec ce garçon, c'est que tout ce qui l'entourait était profondément étrange et improbable. Même aux yeux des sorciers, il avait simplement une tendance à vivre au centre d'un maelström d'évènements hors du commun. Et ça rendait la tâche de Daphné, de savoir s'il se moquait d'elle ou non, particulièrement ardue au quotidien.

"Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?"

"Absolument pas." vint la réponse presque immédiate.

"Tu me blesserais Greengrass, si j'en avais quelque chose à faire de ton avis."

La jeune fille l'observait toujours, les bras croisés, mais il semblait ne réellement pas s'en préoccuper. Il s'installa confortablement dans l'herbe légèrement humide, assis sur sa robe de sorcier sans se soucier d'un quelconque sortilège qui aurait pu l'aider à éviter de finir trempé. Daphné avait noté ces derniers temps qu'il avait une tendance de plus en plus prononcée à ne pas utiliser sa baguette à tout va, mais ce n'était, à ses yeux, qu'une étrangeté parmi d'autres venant de lui.

Elle poussa un soupir, décidant finalement par s'asseoir à ses côtés -se créant tout de même un endroit parfaitement sec-. Elle le vit sourire avec amusement, avant qu'il ne la pousse avec l'épaule, comme pour lui signifier de ne pas trop s'approcher de lui.

Elle souffla avec indignement avant de lui envoyer un sortilège. L'avantage de la proximité, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas rater sa cible, qui lâcha un couinement de surprise quand une sensation de brûlure lui chatouilla les côtes.

Des lundis comme ceux-là, Daphné pouvait finir par les aimer.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

"Si tu continues de tourner en rond, je t'attache, je t'assomme, et je te jette dehors." grogna Amélie en lançant un énième regard mauvais à son amie à la chevelure bleue.

"Mais j'en ai marre." se lamenta Aurélie en s'écrasant sur le lit de son amie sans aucune grâce.

La délégation française avait quitté le sol de leur pays plus tôt dans la matinée à bord d'un carrosse volant, à l'intérieur magiquement agrandit pour loger des quartiers privés, tiré par un groupe d'Abraxans. Malheureusement, si chaque élève avait une chambre et donc la possibilité de s'occuper comme ils le souhaitaient, cela n'aidait en rien à faire passer le temps plus vite. Qui voudrait lire ou travailler alors que la délégation volait entre les nuages en direction d'un tournoi millénaire, en compétition avec deux autres des meilleures écoles de cette partie du monde. Tout le monde était excité. Tout le monde était impatient.

Tout le monde énervait Amélie.

"Mais vous ne pouvez pas vous taire par pitié ? Ça fait vingt fois que vous vous prenez la tête." grommela Fleur, sa voix étouffée par l'oreiller qui cachait son visage.

Fleur n'avait qu'une envie, et c'était de toucher le sol à nouveau. Déjà, parce qu'elle pourrait s'éloigner de ses deux amies qui étaient dans sa chambre depuis plusieurs heures et qui menaçaient de s'entretuer toutes les cinq minutes. Ensuite, parce qu'elle allait enfin avoir la possibilité de revoir Harry Potter.

Quoi qu'elle ait pu en dire à ses amies, elle était très pressée de pouvoir revoir le garçon. Pas qu'elle nourrisse un quelconque intérêt romantique, ou même simplement sexuel, à son égard, mais il avait su attiser sa curiosité. C'était la première fois, dans toute sa vie, que quelqu'un de l'autre sexe avait pu l'approcher sans succomber à son allure et sans avoir pour elle une intention autre que d'apprendre à la connaitre un peu, et passer un bon moment. Pour la première fois, elle avait eu l'impression d'être normale.

Et avec son retour à sa vie quotidienne, elle s'était rendue pleinement compte de ça, et de sa volonté de retrouver ce sentiment. La perspective de passer une année entière en compagnie d'autres personnes, même s'il ne s'agissait que de lui, qui la traiterait comme n'importe qui d'autre l'emplissait de joie.

Mais, peu importe à quel point son impatience était grandissante, et à quel point cette joie brûlait dans sa poitrine, ce n'était clairement pas suffisant pour supporter le comportement des deux autres françaises aussi longtemps.

"Si je ne vous jette pas par la porte principale du carrosse, c'est moi qui vais sauter." grommela-t-elle, s'attirant simplement deux rires moqueurs en réponse à la menace.

"Tu es si pressée de revoir l'anglais ?" la taquina Aurélie, au grand damne de la blonde.

Depuis le départ, quand elles ne se plaignaient pas l'une de l'autre, ses amies se liguaient contre elle. Et leur sujet de prédilection était, évidemment, le fameux Harry Potter.

"C'est décidé, c'est toi que je vais jeter en première." grogna Fleur en sortant sa baguette, lançant un sortilège qui s'écrasa sur la porte, laissant une marque noire.

Aurélie observa avec attention la brûlure, où s'était trouvée sa tête un instant plus tôt, avant de se tourner vers son amie pour répondre à l'affront de la même manière. Quelques minutes plus tard la discussion entre filles avait virée à la bataille rangée.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

"Harry ! Mon ami !" s'exclama Cédric avec un sourire brillant, écartant les bras de manière accueillante en direction du survivant.

Ledit sorcier haussa un sourcil sceptique, regardant autour de lui.

"Tu es amie avec lui ?" demanda le Gryffondor à Daphné, une expression sérieuse sur le visage.

"Potter, tu me fatigues." soupira simplement la jeune fille, retournant à la lecture dont elle avait été tirée, en attendant l'arrivée des deux autres écoles.

"Potter, tu me vexes." enchaina le Poufsouffle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Potter, tu es un dieu vivant." Harry sourit aux deux regards amusés qu'il reçut. "Quoi ? Je croyais qu'on faisait un tour de compliments. Je vous sentais un peu réticents, donc j'ai décidé de commencer léger. Maintenant vous pouvez y aller."

"Tu es stupide."

"Paresseux."

"Dangereux."

"Désespérant."

Le survivant renifla avec amusement en voyant Daphné et Cédric enchaîner les qualificatifs les uns après les autres, échangeant mimiques et gestes moqueurs. Il aurait pu les couper, mais voir un Poufsouffle et une Serpentard se comporter ainsi valait bien un petit sacrifice de son égo.

"Voleur de coupe de Quidditch." nota Cédric en pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

"Voleur de coupe des Quatre Maisons." l'accusa à son tour la jeune fille.

"Gryffondor !" marmonna Cédric avec dégout.

"Gryffondor." soupira Daphné sur le même ton.

"Gryffondor !" s'exclamèrent en cœur deux voix dans leur dos.

"Je crois que c'était censé sonner comme une insulte." rit Harry en se tournant vers les jumeaux Weasley qui s'installèrent à leurs côtés, les rejoignant dans leur joute verbale en attendant les délégations.

"Une insulte ?" commença l'un d'eux en posant une main outrée sur la poitrine de son frère.

"Comment une telle chose." continua son frère, imitant le geste.

"Aussi glorieuse."

"Importante."

"Puissante."

"Jambonesque."

"Qu'être à Gryffondor."

"Pourrait être une insulte ?"

Un silence s'installa après le monologue des jumeaux. Harry appelait ça le silence Weasley, puisqu'il ne rencontrait ce genre de situations où personne ne sait vraiment quoi dire que lorsque Fred et George partaient dans des discours hachés et sans aucun sens. Il les aimait bien, ils étaient une véritable note de fraicheur dans leur famille et, peu importe les relations houleuses qu'il entretenait avec une partie des leurs, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas leur en tenir rigueur.

Personne ne pouvait détester les jumeaux Weasley.

"Jambonesque ? Vous êtes stupide de naissance ou vous faites des efforts ?" demanda Daphné, un froid polaire dans la voix.

Sauf les Serpentard. Eux, ils détestaient tout le monde.

"C'est un travail acharné."

"Des années d'entrainement." annoncèrent-ils en coeur en bombant le torse, visiblement fiers que quelqu'un remarque leur talent.

"Comment tu fais pour les supporter ?" les coupa Cédric avant qu'ils ne repartant dans un nouveau monologue grandiloquent.

"Je ne le fait pas. Vous m'insupportez, vous êtes horribles, fatiguant, et peu importe où je me cache vous me trouvez toujours." lui indiqua le survivant d'un air détaché. "Et quand je dis tous, ça te comprend aussi." appuya-t-il en l'indiquant d'un vague mouvement de main.

"Je suis à Poufsouffle, tout le monde nous aime." s'indigna le jaune et noir, n'osant pas croire les nouvelles accusations qu'il entendait.

"Tout le monde vous ignore." précisa Daphné.

"Vous ne nous détestez pas. Donc vous nous aimez bien."

Harry fronça les sourcils devant la logique de son ami. Il savait les Poufsouffle très optimistes quant à leur vision du monde, mais là il supprimait tout de même des dizaines de possibilités intermédiaires.

"C'est pour ça en fait que vous avez tous toujours l'air très joyeux." remarqua le survivant, arrachant un sourire à Cédric. "Vous êtes tous complétement stupide."

La baguette du jaune et noir était sortie avant que son sourire n'ait quitté ses lèvres. Harry avait tendance à oublier que, entre piques et sarcasmes, il dialoguait avec des élèves souvent plus âgés que lui, qui avaient une magie plus mature, plus maitrisée, que ces élèves étaient aussi bien meilleurs que lui dans tous les domaines et que pour certain, Diggory entre autres, ils avaient aussi des domaines de prédilection.

Les sortilèges, par exemple.

Le survivant n'eut que le temps de se baisser pour éviter une langue de flammèches vertes. Aussitôt les jumeaux sortirent leurs baguettes pour s'attaquer au Poufsouffle, défendant avec honneur un membre de leur maison qui devait, quant à lui, lutter contre une Serpentard dotée d'un répertoire de sortilèges aussi douloureux que dangereux, guère amusée par leurs comportements -et qui considérait que l'héritier Potter était encore une fois le responsable de tout ceci-.

"Je vous déteste tous." eut-il le temps de marmonner avant de devoir sortir sa propre baguette pour se protéger des éclairs de lumière qui fusaient dans tous les sens, les jumeaux ayant rapidement décidés qu'une cible était une cible, peu importe la couleur de sa robe.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

"Silence !" s'exclama la voix exaspérée du professeur Mcgonagall par-dessus le brouhaha provoqué par la totalité de la population de Poudlard.

Le navire contenant la délégation de Durmstrang venait d'émerger du lac, et avait provoqué de multiples cris de surprises, mais ce n'était rien comparé à la réaction des élèves à la sortie de la célébrité Bulgare. Viktor Krum n'avait pas eu le temps de faire plus de deux pas que tout était devenu chaotique, les élèves se pressant pour réussir à l'approcher au maximum sans pour autant s'attirer les foudres de la stricte directrice des Gryffondor.

"Bande de malades." commenta distraitement une voix à gauche de la vieille femme, alors que la masse informe d'élèves anglais se déplaçait toujours au rythme de la délégation nordique.

Igor Karkaroff, leur directeur, semblait bien décidé à venir saluer Dumbledore malgré le mur d'enfants face à lui.

"P...Potter ?" s'exclama Mcgonagall avec une expression horrifiée, attirant l'attention du reste du corps professoral.

Sur le haut des marches, à côté des directeurs de maisons, se tenaient Harry et Cédric -les jumeaux et Daphné ayant décidé que leur place n'était pas auprès des professeurs-. Les deux garçons étaient recouverts d'une substance verte brillante, semblant danser sur leur peau. Leurs vêtements étaient parsemés de coupures et de brûlures, et un sourcil manquait au Poufsouffle, qui arborait fièrement un visage moitié noir de suie. Le survivant avait, quant à lui, une dizaine de nouvelles cicatrices d'éclairs sur le visage, toutes d'une couleur différente et semblant briller sous le soleil léger de cette fin d'octobre.

"Que vous est-il arrivé ?" s'horrifia le professeur Chourave en examinant son meilleur élève sous toutes les coutures. Il semblait s'être battu avec un dragon. Et il ne semblait pas avoir gagné la bataille.

"Une embuscade." répondit simplement Harry, clairement amusé par la situation. Même les reniflements dédaigneux de Rogue ne pouvaient rien contre sa bonne humeur.

"Vous avez été attaqué ?" enchaîna rapidement la professeure de métamorphose, gardant un œil sur l'avancé de la délégation de Durmstrang. Elle avait beau être la directrice adjointe de l'établissement, elle n'en était pas moins celle des rouge et or avant tout. Et elle savait mieux que quiconque la propension du garçon à plonger dans des situations impossibles dans les pires moments.

"Oui, par cette horrible personne." acquiesça le survivant en désignant d'un doigt accusateur le Poufsouffle qui arborait maintenant une expression outrée.

Harry se contenta simplement de lui tirer la langue, dans un effort de maturité. Etrangement, il nota un sourire amusé flotter sur les lèvres de leur directeur.

Dumbledore était une énigme.

"Albus !" les coupa une voix à l'accent fort, Karkaroff ayant finalement réussi à atteindre les escaliers. Sa délégation le suivait de près, Krum étant en tête de file et arborant une expression indéchiffrable.

"Igor mon ami, le voyage s'est bien passé ?" demanda Dumbledore en serrant brièvement la main de l'homme, un sourire chaleureux plaqué sur le visage.

Harry se désintéressa immédiatement de l'échange, le directeur de Durmstrang lui ayant simplement accordé un regard dégouté avant de s'en retourner à sa discussion avec les professeurs.

"Tu dois être Harry Potter." intervint Krum, avec un accent bien plus correct que celui de son directeur.

"C'est les cicatrices qui mettent sur la voie c'est ça ?"

Harry retint un soupir en se mordant la langue. Un jour il devrait apprendre à ne plus répondre n'importe comment aux inconnus. Mais ce jour ne semblait pas être pour maintenant.

"Ça aide." acquiesça le Bulgare avec un reniflement amusé. "C'est à toi que je dois la pire Coupe du Monde jamais vue."

Le survivant haussa un sourcil à l'accusation avant de comprendre, un sourire nostalgique plaqué sur les lèvres au souvenir de cette magnifique soirée qu'il avait passé à essayer de ne pas mourir, et avec la splendide veela.

"Les paris étaient contre vous, je me suis dit qu'il fallait vous aider d'une manière ou d'une autre." répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

"Attends, parce que cette rumeur est vraiment vraie ?" les coupa Cédric.

"On n'en a pas déjà parlé ?" demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Les discussions qu'il partageait avec le Poufsouffle avaient de grosses difficultés à rester dans sa mémoire.

"Mais...mais je croyais que tu te moquais de moi !" s'indigna le jaune et noir.

"Tu m'aurais encore dit que j'étais une erreur de la nature." se contenta-t-il de lui répondre.

"Une erreur de la nature ?" souleva le Bulgare, essayant de suivre la conversation, particulièrement intrigué par les deux sorciers devant lui. Ils donnaient l'impression d'avoir été attaqué par la moitié des créatures magiques du pays, et ne semblaient y accorder aucune importance. Pas plus qu'ils ne lui en donnaient, lui qui ne pouvait jamais aller nulle part sans être assailli par une nuée de sorciers et sorcières.

"Je n'ai jamais dit ça !" s'exclama Cédric, horrifié que son idole de Quidditch puisse penser quelque chose pareil.

"Il l'a totalement dit. Il m'a aussi dit que si le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas essayé de me tuer, quelqu'un d'autre aurait fini par le faire à sa place de toute manière." précisa Harry au Bulgare, sur le ton de la confidence. Lui n'en avait rien à faire de ce que pouvait bien penser l'attrapeur étranger.

"C'est faux !"

"C'est vrai !"

"C'est faux et c'est pure calomnie !" se défendit le jaune et noir, inconscient de l'attention qu'ils attiraient avec leur dispute et par la présence de Krum. "Je t'ai juste fait remarquer que, dans la nature, tu arriverais à mourir en l'espace de quelques secondes attaqué par une meute de pierres."

"C'est la même chose." balaya Harry, toujours peu convaincu par l'existence des meutes de pierres.

"Tous les sorciers ici sont comme vous ?" s'inquiéta Krum, se demandant un instant si la différence culturelle entre leurs deux écoles étaient si prononcée. Après tout, deux élèves étaient en train de se battre devant tous les élèves de Poudlard, la délégation de Durmstrang, et sous le regard désapprobateur de tous leurs professeurs -sauf le directeur qui semblait grandement s'amuser de l'échange-. Jamais le Bulgare n'avait vu pareille situation.

"Non, aucune inquiétude, les autres sont beaucoup plus..." commença Harry, se demandant comment terminer sa phrase sans hériter d'heures de retenues jusqu'à la fin de son existence.

"Normaux ?" proposa Cédric.

"Chiants." termina le survivant en hochant la tête dans le vide, content de son choix de mots.

Krum leur lança un regard perdu, néanmoins amusé par le comportement des deux anglais. S'ils étaient comme ça au quotidien, peut-être apprécierait-il son temps ici plus que prévu. Quoi que puisse en dire son directeur sur les relations qu'ils devaient avoir avec les deux autres écoles.

* * *

 **~o~oO00Oo~o~**

* * *

Fleur grogna en avançant en queue de file, accompagnée de ses deux amies. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour en enfance, punie pour son comportement.

Leur petite bataille avait durée jusqu'à leur arrivée sur le sol anglais, et leur directrice, madame Maxime, avait été horrifiée de l'état des trois filles. Elles donnaient l'impression d'être passée à travers un rideau de feu, avec plus ou moins de succès. Et parce que Fleur avait utilisé des flammes de veela et non simplement des sortilèges de feu, les brûlures et les tâches noires qui couvraient leurs robes bleu ciel étaient impossible à enlever.

Aurélie, Amélie et elle se retrouvaient donc renvoyés en fin de file, pour ne pas faire honte à la délégation.

"C'est n'importe quoi ici." commenta distraitement Aurélie, s'amusant de voir le chaos engendré par la délégation de Durmstrang. Le carrosse volant des français était arrivé presque en même temps, pourtant la majeure partie des élèves de Poudlard était totalement inconscient de leur présence.

"Madame Maxime doit être ravie, elle qui comptait tant sur l'impression que nous allions donner." répliqua Amélie avec du venin dans la voix. La réaction de sa directrice, juste pour les apparences, lui restait en travers de la gorge.

"Les anglais sont intenables." soupira la sorcière aux cheveux bleus en continuant d'observer le chaos provoqué par l'attrapeur Bulgare. "Tu es sûre que ton anglais n'est pas aussi atroce qu'eux ?"

Fleur leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque de son amie, mais ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Depuis qu'elle avait posé un pied au sol elle avait toute son attention dirigée ailleurs, en quête d'une chevelure ébène désordonnée, ou de deux orbes émeraudes qui la fixerait. Mais pour l'instant, Harry Potter était introuvable.

"Harry Potter, c'est bien un sorcier avec un cicatrice en forme d'éclair ?" demanda Amélie alors que leur délégation se rapprochait des marches.

"Oui pourquoi ?"

"Parce que je crois l'avoir trouvé." répondit simplement la sorcière en pointant du doigt un garçon aux robes noires recouvertes d'un liquide vert, s'agitant dans tous les sens dans ce qui semblait être une discussion très animée avec un autre sorcier dans un état tout aussi déplorable, et l'attrapeur Bulgare de Durmstrang. Ce qui attira surtout l'attention de la française, et de ses amies, était la présence de multiples cicatrices lumineuses qui se voyaient à plusieurs mètres de distance.

Harry Potter était devenu un phare dans la foule.

Fleur le détailla des pieds à la tête, et sentit un sourire étirer ses lèvres bien malgré elle à la vision du garçon. Depuis cette nuit à la Coupe du Monde, il ne s'était pas passé un instant sans qu'elle ne pense à leur nouvelle rencontre, et à enfin pouvoir repasser du temps avec ce sorcier qui avait marqué son esprit.

Son analyse du survivant fut coupée quand elle plongea son regard dans un océan vert émeraude.

Harry lui offrit un sourire brillant quand il vit une chevelure argentée s'arrêter à quelques mètres de lui, le regard bleu de la jeune femme s'égarant sur lui, le détaillant avec minutie. Il sentit son cœur gonfler sa poitrine, totalement inconscient des deux autres sorciers qui tentaient, en vain, de capter à nouveau son attention.

Pour l'instant, une seule chose comptait dans sa vie, et elle était juste en face de lui.

Il sauta les quelques marches qui les séparait, sous le regard sévère de nombre de ses professeurs et de la directrice de Beauxbâtons, et sous celui nettement plus amusé de son propre directeur, et se planta devant la belle française.

"Bienvenue à Poudlard, Mademoiselle Delacour." s'amusa-t-il à lui annoncer, dans une courbette élégante mais profondément moqueuse.

Fleur lui rendit son sourire, notant brièvement que le garçon sérieux et apeuré qu'elle avait vu avant qu'ils ne se séparent avait fait place à quelqu'un de bien moins mature. Mais, étant elle-même actuellement punie pour s'être battue avec ses deux amies sur le chemin, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se dire qu'elle était dérangée par le constat.

"Enfin." murmura-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de lui, faisant disparaître le peu d'espace qui les séparait encore. L'espace de quelques secondes, elle n'avait plus le contrôle de rien, son allure volant dans tous les sens autour d'eux, son attention loin des visages choqués de ses camarades, de sa directrice, et de ses amies.

Plus rien ne comptait pour elle. Elle ne voulait plus avoir à faire attention, ne plus devoir contenir toutes ses émotions, détruire les manifestations de son allure pour les sorciers autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait plus rien d'autre que de se perdre dans cette étreinte parfaitement sécurisante.

A l'instant où elle sentit des bras l'entourer au niveau des hanches, un immense sourire déchira son visage, qu'elle cacha rapidement dans les cheveux désordonnés du garçon.

Enfin, il était de retour.


End file.
